EL PROBLEMA DE MI SEXÓLOGA
by Guadi-Fic's
Summary: Hola, soy Bella, soy sexóloga y me encanta, pero... tengo un problema... SOY NINFÓMANA. Temas adultos. MENNAGE. Relaciones hetro-bi y homoeróticas. AH. OCC. UA. Sumary completo dentro.
1. ESTA SOY YO

***SUMARY: ****Hola, soy Bella y soy sexóloga y me encanta, pero… tengo un problema…SOY NINFÓMANA.**

**Disclaimer: Hola! Aquí estoy con una nueva y hot historia. Como siempre, los personajes son de S. M., yo sólo juego con ellos.**

****NOTA IMPORTANTE: ****ESTA HISTORIA TENDRÁ UN ALTO CONTENIDO SEXUAL, ASÍ QUE SI ERES MENOR O NO TE GUSTA LO FUERTE ¡****NO LEAS! (****Sólo apto para gente con mentalidad abierta).***

**-Este fic tendrá MENNAGE hetero- bi y homosexual.-**

**Con todo esto bien aclarado (porque no quiero quejas después) les dejo el primer capítulo. **

**CAPÍTULO 1: "ESTA SOY YO"**

¡Dios! ¿Quién me manda a ir de juerga entre semana?- pensé mientras gemía al intentar moverme.

-Aaaaaaahhhhhh.

¿Dije moverme? ¡Pero si hasta el intentar abrir los ojos me duele!

-Aaaaauuuuu.

¡Genial! Tengo resaca como para repartir a un regimiento- pensé frustrada. Carajo, ¡No puedo siquiera llegar al baño!

Ni modo- pensé resignada- tendré que arrastrarme.

Sí, patético, lo acepto, pero por lo menos no hay nadie para ver este penoso espectáculo.

-Bien- me festejé mi pequeño logro una vez que llegué.

Eché un vistazo rápido hacia el reloj de mi mesa de noche ¡7:33! ¡Carajo!

¡Ah, no! Si la perra de Alice me va a escuchar.

Veamos. Traté de organizar el desastre que era mi cerebro para tratar de decidir lo primordial. Primero que nada tengo exactamente… una hora y veintisiete minutos- y corriendo- para estar totalmente cuerda, sobria y y presentable frente a mi primer paciente, asi que… primero lo primero.

Tomé el cepillo de dientes del vaso habitual y me dispuse a arrodillarme como pude frente al váter (inodoro, escusado, etc.) tratando de hacer que todo dejara de girar al menos un poco. No hubo caso. Respiré hondo y metí el mango del cepillo en mi garganta hasta que toqué mi campanilla con el provocando una gran, estruendosa y desagradable arcada.

Después de cinco minutos, una garganta irritada y un váter absolutamente asqueroso, me levanté.

Sí, mucho mejor.

Apreté el botón para dejar correr el agua.

Mmm… ¿Mejor? Sí ¿Suficiente? No.

Me apresuré a quitar lo que traía de ropa. Un diminuto vestido. Sí, sí, sólo un maldito y diminuto vestido ¿Mi excusa? Según Alice la tanga se marcaba demasiado y se veía mal, y hace ya bastante que no le llevo la contra a Alice.

Abrí el grifo de agua fría ¡Y vaya que estaba fría la muy hija de puta! ¡He-la-da! Pero definitivamente no hay nada mejor que algo así para activar después de una resaca severa. Fácil, efectivo y ¡Rápido! Terminé tiritando unos diez minutos después. Corrí a mi recámara, cogí el primer traje que encontré, que por suerte se podía llevar sin blusa- no me creía capaz de, lidiar con los malditos botones en aquel momento- ¡Oh, sí! La tanga y el brasier y por último unos zapatos de tacón cómodo.

8: 03

Volví a correr al baño y me esforcé en maquillarme un poco más de lo habitual. Coloqué mi mágico y amado tapa ojeras especial para ocasiones como esta. Un poco de polvo compacto, un leve delineado de ojos con mi lápiz marrón- nunca uso el negro porque me queda una mirada muy dura y fría- y un poco de máscara de pestañas. Un toque de glooss ¡Y Voilá!

Volé nuevamente hacia mi cómoda y me miré al espejo. Mucho mejor… pero falta.

Abrí mi caja de accesorios- que raramente usaba- y tomé unos pequeños pendientes de strass y unos palillos estilo oriental para el cabello- muy similares a los palillos que se utilizan para comer comida china. Me coloqué los aros y trabé mi cabello en un flojo rodete con los palitos. Quedaban muy monos.

8: 18

¡Carajo, carajo, carajo! Corrí a la entrada de mi departamento y tomé todo lo que dejaba allí siempre al llegar. Móvil, cartera, llaves del depto., llaves del auto, condones. Sí, condones, una chica siempre tiene que estar preparada, nunca sabe cuándo se los puede precisar ¿Algún problema? Siempre llevo un par en la cartera, como escuché decir una vez: "Mejor estar preparada que quedarse con las ganas"

¿Qué más? Ah, sí… La bolsa con las fichas de los nuevos pacientes ¿Dónde la dejé? Ayer… antes de que Alice llamara yo estaba… ¡Sí! En la mesita del living.

8: 24

Tomé el abrigo y salí a llamar el ascensor mientras movía la punta del pie con impaciencia de manera casi desesperada. Rayos. Por hacer todo el procedimiento contra la jodida resaca no tuve ni pizca de tiempo para darme mis "buenos días" como siempre. Y eso sólo me traería "problemas". No importa, Bella ¡Enfócate!- me dije firmemente.

8:30

Sorteé algunos autos mientras quitaba la alarma del mío con el mando a distancia. Subí y arranqué a toda velocidad. Hoy no tenía tiempo para ser una buena y responsable ciudadana. Conduje como una demente lo reconozco, pero no me arrepiento nadita porque sólo así conseguí llegar a tiempo a mi edificio de trabajo. Bueno casi, aún estoy en la planta baja. Llamé al ascensor y el muy maldito bajaba como tortuga. Para cuando al fin se dignó a llegar y a abrir sus puertas yo tenía mi cabeza casi por entero en mi cartera buscando el móvil que no paraba de sonar, por lo que sin mirar avancé y choqué con un pecho. Un duro, amplio, y fornido pecho masculino.

-Lo siento- dije recordando a tiempo mi prisa y agarrando por fin el condenado aparato.

-No es nada- escuché que dijo el hombre con una bella, ronca y aterciopelada voz.

Lástima. Cuando quise voltear a ver al dueño de esa voz y ese pecho las puertas de ascensor se cerraron. Mejor, no tenía tiempo para andar perdiendo en distracciones.

Pulsé el piso 16 y atendí el móvil- que aun sonaba. Era Jane.

-¡Bella! ¿Dónde estás? ¿Te falta mucho? ¿Te ocurrió algo? ¡Contesta!

-Jane, respira.

La escuché inspirar y exhalar un par de veces.

-¿Mejor?

-Sí.

-Bien, sí estoy bien, estoy en el ascensor así que en cinco minutos estaré allí y no, no me pasó nada.

-De acuerdo, lo siento, sabes cómo me pongo de ansiosa a veces.

-Sí, lo sé. No te preocupes. Te dejo, estoy por llegar.

12:45

Seis pacientes, cuatro cafés y dos aspirinas después me rendí. No daba más.

Estaba lista para para tirar la toalla, congelar las citas de la tarde y salir pitando de allí hacia mi cama, cuando vi como la puerta se abría y entraba la causante de mi infierno actual. Alice. Y cómo si fuera poco tenía cara de: "¡Dormí como un bebé y estoy lista para más!" Arg.

-Antes de que empieces te traje un sándwich de lomo especial de "Il bone piacere", tres botellitas de coca cola y una hermosa tableta de cafiaspirinas… ¡Ah! Y dos latitas de red Bull.

-Wow, buen armamento…- y de verdad estaba sorprendida, pero aun así…- pero esta me la cobro enana.

-¿Cómo?- su cara reflejó preocupación, aunque sólo por unos breves segundos.

-Pues como oyes. Por tu culpa hoy tuve que arrastrarme literalmente al baño, provocarme un hermoso y desgarrador vómito para tratar de sacar lo más rápidamente de mi organismo la mayor cantidad de alcohol que pudiera y vestirme y arreglarme más de lo usual en un tiempo record, porque ni siquiera me desperté a tiempo, para poder llegar como algo remotamente decente y respetable para mis pacientes- dije prácticamente sin respirar. Wow, hasta yo me sorprendí.

-Ok, ok, veo que estás ¿Alterada?- negué- ¿Enojada?- volví a negar- mmm… ¿Furiosa?- preguntó nerviosamente.

Asentí.

-De acuerdo- dijo agachando la cabeza apesadumbrada- ¿Y qué me toca?

Sí. Alice ya sabía lo que venía. O al menos se hacía una idea.

-En realidad aun no me decido del todo… Pero yo que tú…- se removió inquieta ante la posible sentencia- Bueno yo que tú aprovecharía para ir de compras y de paso agrandar tu colección de…- hice una ligera pausa para enfatizar lo siguiente- "Joggins".

La vi expulsar todo el aire contenido en forma de un jadeo.

-¡NOOOOO!

-¡Oh! Sólo fue una idea… digo, nunca se sabe cuándo una se vea a "dieta" de ropa, y de glamour ¿No?- puse mi mejor sonrisa inocente y angelical.

-No te atreverías.

-Sabes que sí. Lo de ayer estuvo muy feo Alice, y lo sabes.

-Pero…

Yo enarqué una ceja.

-ok. Avísame cuando te decidas y empiece. Sólo te pido que tengas en cuenta que tengo una importante cena de negocios el próximo fin de semana ¿Ok?

Asentí.

-Bien. Me voy- dijo dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

-Alice- se giró- Empiezas mañana. Una semana. Una semana sin excepciones. Cero compras y "Joggins" todo el día ¿De acuerdo?

Ella se veía verdaderamente espantada ¡Dios! Ni que la hubiera condenado a perpetua en alcatraz.

-De… de acuerdo- cuando estaba casi cerrando se asomó y dijo sonriente otra vez- ¿Sabes Bella? Esto sólo lo hará peor para ti en la próxima ¿Lo sabes no? ¡Te quiero, bye!

Gemí.

Claro ¿Por qué rayos nadie era capaz de ganarle a la duende maldita? Casi me arrepiento y me retracto de lo que le pedí. Casi. Hasta que recordé la noche anterior.

*_Flashback_*

Riiiiing, riiiing, riiiiing.

-¿Diga?

-Beeeellaaaaaa- gimieron.

-¿Alice?

-Siiiiiiii.

-Alice cálmate ¿Qué sucede?- pregunté preocupada.

-Rompí con Tyler.

-¡¿Cómo?- me senté mejor en el sofá donde estaba y corría a un lado las fichas que me encontraba leyendo.

-Siiii- gimió de nuevo-. Él… él está con otraaaaaaa.

-¡Maldito! De acuerdo ¿Quieres venir o que vaya yo?

-No. Quiero salir. Quiero olvidar Bella.- dijo lastimosamente y ya casi me la imaginaba haciendo su característico puchero.

-Ay amiga, no sé si sea una buena idea… ya sabes.

-Por favor- síp, puchero de marca registrada y ojitos del gato de Shreek-. Prometo vigilarte para que no hagas nada malo. Por favor.

-No sé Alice, sabes que yo…

-nada bella. De verdad lo necesito.

Y me rendí.

-De acuerdo Alice.

-Bien ¿Te paso a buscar?

-No, voy en mi coche ¿A dónde?

-Ehhh ¿Vamos a XL? O a ¿Liers?

-XL, te veo en la esquina del lugar en- consulté mi reloj-, en una hora.

-De acuerdo… ¿Bella?

-¿Sí?

-Gracias. Arréglate.

Y lo hice.

Me coloqué un vestido straplees color salmón muy corto y ajustado. Una faja, zapatos y accesorios en plateado, apenas de maquillaje y el pelo suelto en ondas naturales.

Sabía de antemano que no me convenía ir ya que tenía que terminar de ver las fichas de los nuevos pacientes para mañana y dormir bien, ya que mañana sería un día bastante agitado, con sesiones largas, pero…

Al final decidí que como buena amiga que me consideraba tenía que acompañarla en un momento así.

Nos encontramos allí media hora después. Ni bien entramos nos fuimos directamente hacia el Vip para distendernos y relajarnos tomándonos unos cuantos buenos tragos. Después de la séptima copa perdí la cuenta de los que siguieron, pero sí que estaban buenos. Unas dos horas y muchos tragos después fuimos más que un poco alegres a una muy abarrotada pista de baile ¡Y eso que era miércoles!

Luego, no recuerdo cómo, dejé de ver a Alice cerca de mí. Tampoco recuerdo como terminé con aquel tipo, sólo recuerdo- y muy vagamente- que terminamos cogiendo como animales en uno de los cubículos de los baños para "damas".

*_Fin del flashback_*

Gemí.

Jared, así se llamaba, por suerte esta vez había sido bastante bueno. Pero de todas formas no iba a perdonar a la pequeña duende demoníaca. Ella sabía de mi problema por lo que habíamos quedado en NO separarnos ¡Y mira nomás cómo terminé!

Sí, ya sé que cualquiera consideraría que la culpa es entera y totalmente mía. Pero no es tan así y ahí está el quid de la cuestión- suspiré mientras tomaba una lata de red bull y la abría.

Soy ninfómana.

Rememoré el tiempo hacia atrás a cuando me enteré.

*_Flashback_*

-Y ¿Dime Bella? ¿Hay algo que quieras preguntar?- dijo la doctora Price, mi ginecóloga desde los quince.

-Ehhh… Bueno, este yo…

-Tranquila querida. Respira y luego simplemente suéltalo- dijo sonriéndome.

Tengo que reconocer que ella era verdaderamente amable. Así que hice lo que me pidió.

Respiré.

-Pues verá… yo… Bueno la verdad es que temo que algo esté mal conmigo.

Ella se sorprendió y vino la pregunta que esperaba.

-¿Y por qué crees eso?

-Bueno. Verá hace un año ya que estoy saliendo con un chico y, bueno, comenzamos a tener relaciones sexuales hace como siete u ocho meses. Al principio todo fue muy bien para ambos- yo ya estaba sonrojada a más no poder, creo que nunca había estado tan roja como en aquel bochornoso momento- pero… desde hace algún tiempo estamos teniendo problemas con eso porque… porque yo…- suspiré- porque yo nunca termino de querer más- murmuré bajito y con la cabeza gacha.

-Bien. Explícame un poco más y no tengas vergüenza.

Sí, claro. Eso es fácil decirlo, pero no hacerlo. Asentí de todas formas.

-Bueno, pues… lo que pasa es que yo siempre tengo ganas- dije de golpe-. Siempre estoy pensando en sexo… continuamente. No puedo evitarlo. No me importa el lugar, ni la hora, ni el cómo… y últimamente ni siquiera el quién.

-De acuerdo ¿Has estado con algún otro chico además de tu pareja?

-No.

-Bien ¿Con que regularidad mantienes relaciones?

-Casi siempre unas tres veces al día- no pudo ocultar la sorpresa en su cara y vi que garabateó algo en la ficha que tenía con mi nombre- ¿Aún después de mantener relaciones te sientes insatisfecha?- asentí- ¿Te masturbaste alguna vez?- asentí- ¿Lo haces regularmente?- volví a asentir- ¿Cuándo comenzaste a hacerlo?

Huy era más fácil asentir que decir todo en voz alta… Esto iba a ser incómodo.

-La primera vez que lo hice fue a los trece- sorpresa ¡IUJU!

-¿Y ahora lo sigues haciendo?

-Sí.

-¿Cada cuánto?

-Ehhh… casi siempre unas dos veces al día.

-¿Has tenido problemas con tu pareja por esto?- asentí- ¿Por qué fue?

-es que… Él se queja de que yo siempre quiero y a veces él está cansado después de las prácticas pero, digo, tenemos diecisiete ¿No se supone que querramos coger todo el día? UY, perdón.

-No hay problema. Y lo cierto es que no. En una pareja adolescente, estable y sólida los niveles de excitación hormonal descienden después de unos seis meses paulatinamente- carajo.

-Entonces yo estoy mal.

-No. Pero al parecer si tienes un problema de disfunción sexual.

-¿Cómo?- esto me sorprendió.

Sí, ya sé que sí lo pensaba ¡Pero me sorprendió que me lo confirmaran medicamente! ¡Y tan rápido!

-Sí, creo, en realidad no creo, estoy bastante segura que eres lo que se denomina cómo Ninfómana.

-Pero ¿Por qué ahora?

-Bueno por lo que me has contado siempre has tenido una clara fijación con lo sexual desde la pubertad. Ahora sólo se ha intensificado tras haber experimentado por completo las relaciones y satisfacción sexual. Te voy a mandar a hacerte unas pruebas de tus niveles de estrógenos y otras cosas y…

*_Fin del flashback_*

Y así comenzó todo.

Mi vida después de eso comenzó a girar completamente alrededor de aquello. Tanto así que para comprender mi problema y mis "posibles" soluciones decidí estudiar para ser sexóloga. En un primer momento quise ser ginecóloga, pero eso de andar revisando vaginas todo el día no me parecía agradable y menos con mi fijación por lo sexual ¡Lo único que me faltaba era hacerme lesbiana!

Aunque…Bueno debo reconocer que tuve una probada de eso pero definitivamente no es lo mío, bueno al menos no si tengo opciones, claro.

**Bueno, qué tal? **

**Aquí estoy con esta nueva historia que espero les guste. **

**Todavía no estoy muy segura de cuando voy a actualizar, por ahora será los viernes junto con las demás si hay algún cambio avisaré por aquí.**

**Si veo que gusta es probable que actualice antes pero eso si veo que me regalan algún rw. No quiero extorsionar pero… bueno sí =)… Ya saben**

**Besos y nos leemos… Guada..**


	2. Yo soy Edward

**DISCLAIMER:**** Los personajes pertenecen a S. M. yo sólo juego con ellos.**

****NOTA IMPORTANTE: ****ESTA HISTORIA TENDRÁ UN ALTO CONTENIDO SEXUAL, ASÍ QUE SI ERES MENOR O NO TE GUSTA LO FUERTE ¡****NO LEAS! (****Sólo apto para gente con mentalidad abierta).***

**-Este fic tendrá MENNAGE hetero- bi y homosexual.-**

**¡PERDÓN POR EL RETRASO! Lo siento no tenía internet hasta hace media hora… porfis disfrútenlo, y como yapa el viernes subo doble! **

**Capítulo 2: "YO SOY EDWARD"**

***E. POV.:**

**-**Bueno me voy. Nos vemos en la noche ¿Vale?

-Ajá- ronroneó aun disfrutando de su sueño. Sonreí.

No estaba muy seguro de estar haciendo lo correcto, pero sabía lo que quería y haría e intentaría lo que fuera para conseguirlo. Caminé hacia la puerta de entrada, tomé mi saco y las llaves del auto y salí.

Había conseguido el número y la dirección de la cartilla de mi cobertura médica. Iba a probar suerte y si no me convencía ninguno vería a ver si iba a alguno particular. Volviendo al tema, en la cartilla había tres opciones, dos hombres y una mujer. Decidí probar suerte primero con la mujer ya que, reconozcámoslo, la mayoría de las veces eran de mente más abierta y como el "problema" en cuestión estaba directamente relacionado con su género…

Decidido. Subí a mi coche y me encaminé hacia la dirección que había anotado ayer por la tarde. Podría haber pedido un turno por teléfono pero… quería ver si me sentía cómodo en aquel lugar y de paso ver si podía echarle un vistazo a la doctora, sólo para ver si inspiraba confianza, claro.

Tuve suerte con lo primero, así no con lo segundo. Ni bien entré al edificio anuncié al conserje que iría a pedir un turno con la doctora del piso dieciséis- seguro la conocía porque accedió deprisa. Una vez que llegué al departamento que usaba de consultorio pude observar una gran cantidad de diplomas colgados en las paredes, tanto de la carrera como de diversos cursos relacionados. Todos ellos estaban inteligentemente intercalados con distintos tipos de pinturas abstractas, muy poco típicas y llamativas por cierto. Me acerqué al escritorio y vi a una chica bastante linda marcar por teléfono para luego colgar en cuanto me vio.

-Buenos días ¿Tiene cita?- preguntó sonriente.

-Buen día. No, no tengo- ella frunció el ceño- La verdad vine en persona para saber si podía conseguir algún turno para el día de hoy- me vio raro por lo que me apuré a agregar-. Sucede que trabajo durante todo el día y me cuesta organizar cosas a largo plazo.- bien eso no era mentira.

La chica asintió en señal de comprensión.

-Lo entiendo pero… mmm… lo lamento pero la doctora tiene hoy bastante lleno todo. Lo más próximo que tengo es para dentro de unas dos semanas- dijo mirando fijamente la pantalla del ordenador.

-Eh ¿No pueden ser al menos quince minutos en algún hueco entre citas? ¿Cómo un sobre turno o algo así?- dije casi imploré bastante decepcionado de no salirme con la mía. Sí era un caprichoso ¿Y qué?

-Lo lamento pero la doctora no hace ese tipo de cosas. No le gusta presionar y apurar a sus pacientes con su tiempo.

Mmm… interesante. Sí, definitivamente quería una cita con "esta" doctora.

-Por favor, de verdad lo necesito con urgencia- dije mostrándole mi característica sonrisa de lado que tantas veces me habían dicho que podría obrar milagros.

Al parecer era cierto.

-Eeeeehhhh… De… De acuerdo, pero por favor no le diga nada de esto a la doctora- me dijo un tanto apenada.

-No, te aseguro que no diré nada.

-Bien- observó la pantalla y dijo- ¿Podría ser el último turno? ¿A las 18:30? La doctora suele irse sobre las 7 así que no tendrá su hora completa como suele hacer con las primeras veces pero…

-No hay problema- la interrumpí- en todo caso le diré que fui yo quien solicitó un turno corto por falta de tiempo o algo así- volví a sonreír.

-De acuerdo. Estese aquí un poco antes a la doctora no le gusta esperar. Y antes de irse debe llenar esta ficha con sus datos por favor.

-Seguro.

Tomé la ficha que me tendía y la birome y me encaminé a uno de los sillones que había a un lado. Recargué un tobillo sobre la rodilla para poder escribir sobre algo firme y comencé a rellenar todo lo que pedía.

Nombre; Apellido; Edad; Número de teléfono; Enfermedades sexuales; ¿Cuáles?; Tratamiento; Si tenía pareja; métodos anticonceptivos; y motivo de la consulta.

Contesté todo menos lo último, eso quería hablarlo personalmente.

Me levanté al mismo tiempo que veía entrar a una señora de mediana edad por la puerta.

No sé por qué pero no me gustó nada pensar que ella era la doctora en cuestión.

-¿Ya está la ficha señor?

-Sí, aquí está.

-Bien, señor… Cullen- dijo mirando mi apellido en la ficha ya que no me lo había preguntado antes- No ha rellanado lo último.

-No. Es que preferiría hablarlo personalmente con la doctora.

-De acuerdo- dijo, aunque no parecía muy convencida-. Entonces nos vemos en la próxima consulta- yo enarqué una ceja porque no entendí- Sí, yo me retiro siempre a las 6 así que no lo veré hasta la próxima.

-Ah- fue todo lo que pude decir-, bien, adiós entonces.

-Adiós.

Caminé a paso lento hacia la puerta y no pude evitar sonreír cuando escuché:

-Oh… Buen día señora Darcy, tome asiento por favor, la doctora aun no llega.

Aliviado- no pregunten por qué- subí al elevador y sumergí profundamente en mis pensamientos ¿Estaré haciendo bien? ¿Y en que podrá ayudarme realmente? No es como si fuera maga ¿No? ¿Entenderá la situación? ¿Cómo se lo explico?

Estaba tan metido en mis cosas que apenas noté que el elevador había abierto ya sus puertas. Me encaminé distraído hacia ellas para salir cuando choqué de frente con una mujer.

Fue sólo un golpe, pero mandó directamente una descarga de corriente eléctrica a cada nervio de mi cuerpo. Fue… extraño. De todas formas no tuve ni tiempo de reacción ya que ella me pasó de largo entrando al ascensor con la cabeza prácticamente metida dentro de su bolsa en clara búsqueda de algo murmurando un fugaz:

-Lo siento.

-No es nada- contesté automáticamente, aunque dudo que lo escuchara ya que en ese momento las puertas estaban a mitad de cerrarse.

De vuelta en mi coche puse en mi reproductor algo de música clásica. Mi favorita era "Claro de luna" de Debussy, pero en esta ocasión sonaba la versión de Beethoven.

Conduje hacia mi oficina y cuando al fin llegué me sumergí como siempre en los diversos problemas laborales.

Debía de terminar de ojear y firmar varios contratos, revisar proyectos y planos, armar grupos de obras y otro millón y medio de cosas más. Pasé toda la mañana enfrascado en todo eso pero, extrañamente, me sentía inquieto. Algo bastante poco usual en mí.

Al mediodía decidí parar unos minutos.

Había pedido a Ángela, mi secretaria, si podía traerme un sándwich de lomo de "Il bone Piacere", uno de mis almuerzos favoritos cuando no podía salir. Lo comí con ganas ya que no había desayunado nada más que un triste y solitario café y descanse quince minutos.

Decidí mandarle un mensaje para ver como se había levantado.

_-Hola amor ¿Cómo estás? ¿Lograste levantarte a tiempo?_

_-Hola. Bien y no. me dormí y tuve que correr ¿Y tú?_

_-Lleno de trabajo. No sé porque insistes en ver películas hasta tan tarde los días de semana._

_-Sí, ya mamá ¿Vienes tarde a casa?_

_-Sí, yo calculo que sobre las ocho._

_-Uy ¿Tan tarde?_

_-Sí, como te dije estoy hasta arriba de papeles._

_-De acuerdo. Igual te espero para cenar, llevo comida._

_-Muy bien, nos vemos luego. TK._

_-Yo también. Nos vemos._

Luego de ese breve intercambio de mensajes me sentí un poco culpable. No me gustaba mentirle, es más nunca lo hacía, pero esta vez… esta vez tiene que ser así, lo presiento.

El tiempo el resto de la tarde pasó literalmente volando y cuando me quise dar cuenta ya eran las 6 de la tarde.

¡Mierda!- dije antes de tomar mis cosas apurado y salir volando de allí.

Tomé mi saco y el maletín del perchero al lado de la puerta y corrí al elevador. No había nadie.

Todo el mundo ya se habría retirado a las 5 que era el horario del final de la jornada.

Una vez que llegué al estacionamiento corrí al auto para luego manejar como un loco hasta el edificio de la consulta. El conserje me dio paso en cuanto le dije mi apellido ya que Jane, la chica que me atendió hoy al parecer, le había avisado de mi llegada.

¡Carajo! Recordé muy bien su advertencia sobre no llegar tarde. Y además no era una muy buena primera impresión. Nunca me gusto la impuntualidad y yo no solía ser una de esas personas.

Para mi mala suerte eran dieciséis pisos y el elevador recién llegaba al catorce, faltaba bajar y subir otra vez.

¡Arg! Estaba ansioso y no sabía por qué.

Bueno, al parecer mi suerte no me abandonó del todo. Llegué a las 6: 26, sobre la hora pero a tiempo. Toqué el timbre y el sonido de chicharra en la puerta me advirtió que empujara para pasar. Antes siquiera de que pudiera cerrarla escuché una voz sumamente sensual, una ronca de cansancio pero feliz de alivio, tan atrayente como una sirena.

Me encaminé hacia el interior de la habitación de dónde provenía aquella voz y me quedé totalmente estático en el marco de esta.

No era para nada lo que hubiera esperado, ni lo que había llegado a imaginar en una doctora de esa área.

No era la típica vieja exageradamente maquillada y medio regordeta con unos feos y gruesos lentes. No.

Esta era una ninfa.

Era una de esas pocas mujeres que de haber llevado una toga de estilo romano hubiera logrado eclipsar a más de una diosa griega.

-Adelante, tome asiento en el diván por favor. En un minuto estaré con usted- dijo sin levantar todavía la vista de los papeles que estaba revisando y en los que de vez en cuando anotaba algo.

Como en un trance me dirigí obedientemente al sillón señalado y me senté medio tieso en él.

Luego de un minuto exacto ella se levantó y se encaminó a la silla que se encontraba enfrente de mí y tomó asiento. Todavía no me había visto y lo sé porque yo por el contrario no podía despegar la mirada de ella.

-Bien- tomo un papel que supuse era mi ficha- Señor Cullen ¿Verdad?

-Sí- contesté automáticamente.

-De acuerdo.

Levantó la cabeza y me miró fijo… y como un acto reflejo yo sólo pude contener la respiración.

Nos habremos mirado unos treinta segundos- que para mí parecieron horas- antes de que ella bajara la vista y sacudiera su cabeza como para despejarse de algo. Luego volvió a mirar la hoja en sus manos que noté que se movía casi imperceptiblemente. Casi. Y la vi fruncir el ceño.

-Ejem- tosió- Bien ¿Es su primera vez?- Directa. Ah, no cierto.

-Sí es mi primera consulta.

-Veamos, ¿Aquí no pone el motivo de la misma?

-Bueno, es que en realidad yo preferiría hablarlo directamente.

-Muy bien. Platíqueme de lo que le ocurre- dijo mientras volvía a mirarme y de paso se cruzaba de piernas.

¡Santa mierda! ¿Cómo se supone que le iba a hablar si no podía despegar la mirada de esas largas, esbeltas y magníficas piernas? Estaba mudo.

-¿Señor Cullen?- ¿Qué rayos me pasaba?

-¿Señor Cullen?-dijo un poco más fuerte.

-¿Sí?- respondí al fin despegando la vista. Ella al parecer ni lo notó.

-¿Podría hablarme de su problema?

-Eh… Sí, verá… Bueno, yo estoy en pareja desde hace ya bastante pero…

Hice una pausa incómoda ¿Y desde cuándo a mí me cuesta hablar? ¿Por qué justo ahora?

-Lo lamento, no sé qué me pasa…- me excusé.

-No se haga usted problema. ¿Por qué no respira hondo y comienza desde el principio?- vaya. Amable.

-De acuerdo- dije después de respirar hondo dos veces-. Como dije estoy hace bastante en pareja. Se llama Jacob- sorpresa, sí supongo que siempre va a sorprender, pensé para mí- y bien, estoy muy bien con él, pero… siento que me falta algo.

-¿Duda de su sexualidad?- preguntó.

-No, verá, estoy seguro de ser bisexual. He estado con mujeres antes de él, de hecho él es mi primer pareja hombre y sólo he estado con él desde entonces.

-Bien ¿Entonces el problema radica en que usted se siente incompleto?

Eso me descolocó.

¿Yo me sentía así? La respuesta era obvia. Sí, me sentía condenadamente incompleto ¿Pero por qué?

-Sí. Aunque debo de reconocer que de eso me acabo de dar cuenta y no logro ubicar el por qué- confesé sinceramente.

-Es probable que se deba al hecho de que su cuerpo de alguna forma extraña el estar con una mujer, eso es algo normal.

-¿De verdad?- pregunté asombrado.

Me agradó que me lo confirmara como algo lógico porque lo cierto era que en algún punto sí lo extrañaba. La sensación… sí, lo extrañaba.

-Sí, de verdad- hizo una pausa- ¿Hay algo más?

-Este… Bueno, sí. Yo, he estado pensando y… Bueno tanto mi pareja como yo somos bisexuales y no homosexuales definidos, pero nos hemos mantenido fieles a nosotros, durante todo este tiempo yo… verá, yo quería saber cómo sería si decidiéramos integrar a una mujer a nuestras vidas.

Vi que primero se asombró y luego se recompuso endureciendo la mirada.

-Señor Cullen, creo que esa es una pregunta que debería de hacerle a su pareja no a mí.

-¿Pero cómo se lo planteó?- vale, lo sé. Parecía un niñito idiota hasta yo lo noté.

Ella se limitó a mirarme como evaluando mis facultades mentales, que debo reconocer que ese momento estaban brillando por su ausencia, meditó su respuesta y dijo muy seria:

-Bueno, primero que nada debería de ir y decirle a su pareja como se ha estado sintiendo de manera que no lo hiera. Luego podría escuchar que es lo que opina él de todo esto y ver juntos la mejor solución.

-Sí pero… Lo que pasa es que todo esto surgió de que yo quiero tener hijos y… al margen de si una mujer pudiera vivir con nosotros como pareja o una temporada, ninguna querría una vida así para siempre. A lo que voy es ¿Sería mejor un alquiler de vientre? ¿La adopción? O buscar…

-Mire señor- le interrumpió- creo definitivamente que este no es un tema para hablarlo conmigo. Y estoy aquí para ayudar a arreglar las disfunciones sexuales de una persona o pareja, no para aconsejar sobre cómo deberían de tener a un bebé.

-Lo lamento- dije medio asombrado del tono glacial con el que me hablaba.

-Mi único consejo "extra" profesional es que hable con su pareja y le plantee todo lo que está pensando y sintiendo. Mientras él no sepa todo esto no podrán hacer nada al respecto para llegar a un acuerdo.

-Sí, claro- susurré.

-Muy bien- dijo.

Se paró dirigiéndose al escritorio para tomar unos cuantos papeles y ponerlos dentro de una bolsa. Tomó su cartera y metió dentro algunos efectos personales que estaban allí arriba y fue hacia la puerta. Cuando llegó allí se giró y dijo:

-¿Señor?- una más que clara invitación a retirarme.

-Sí, claro. Lo lamento. Buenas noches.

Salí de la oficina y del departamento. Caminé por el pasillo hasta el ascensor y para cuando legaba ella ya estaba al lado mío esperándolo a mi lado. Bajamos en un silencio sepulcral e incómodo. Salimos juntos y seguimos juntos- vaya ironía, no nos podíamos alejar- hasta el estacionamiento, cada uno a su coche.

Al fin- pensé.

Ella fue la primera en llegar al suyo. Ni bien entró arrancó pero antes de avanzar vi que tiró algo por la ventanilla de su auto.

Observé todo disimuladamente desde dentro de mi volvo. Por fin salió con un chirrido de ruedas hacia la salida y la perdí de vista.

Solté un suspiro.

No podía creer la forma en que me comporté delante de ella. De verdad que tenía razones de sobra para pensar que era un verdadero idiota. No podía creer que mi trato con las mujeres se hubiera deteriorado tanto. Aunque bien sabía que no era así. Sin ir más lejos hoy estuve lo más simpático con Jane, su secretaria.

Era ella. Ella me ponía idiota. La cantidad de idioteces que decía… ¡No podía parar! ¡Tuve una verborrea crónica de estupideces!

Medio sonreí en la soledad de mi coche antes de arrancarlo y encararme hacia la salida.

Antes de salir no pude evitar echar un vistazo hacia el lugar donde había estado su auto. En el piso tirado había un gran ramo de rosas rojas de aparentemente unas dos docenas. Sí era un gran ramo. Lo extraño fue que al mirar mejor noté que todas las flores estaban marchitas.

Qué raro- pensé.

Luego me fui. Tenía mucho para pensar.

**Bien aquí estoy con el capítulo 2.**

**Espero de verdad que les haya gustado.**

**Quería aclarar algo. Sé q FF no tiene rated MA y este fic claramente lo será por lo que si en algún momento lo dan de baja igual lo voy a seguir (te dan de baja si hay quejas, o sea NO JODAN). No tengo Blog por lo q tendría q mandarlo por mail Y NO TENGO DRAMA! Aunque sólo lo haré si aquí lo dan de baja O si alguien la quiere cuando la termine, y en el caso de que pase lo primero publicaré por todos lados como contactarme ; ) ¿queda claro?**

**MUY BIEN… ESTOY FELIZ! El primer día tuvo muchas visitas! Pero se colgaron con los rw =( **

**PLIS Dejen alguno para saber si les gusta, si aburre, lo que sea… **

**Sin más los dejo… HASTA EL VIERNES! (quizás martes si hay rws =P )**

**BESOS Y SE CUIDAN….. GUADA =)**


	3. Mi ser Jacob

**DISCLAIMER:**** Los personajes pertenecen a S. M. yo sólo juego con ellos.**

****NOTA IMPORTANTE: ****ESTA HISTORIA TENDRÁ UN ALTO CONTENIDO SEXUAL, ASÍ QUE SI ERES MENOR O NO TE GUSTA LO FUERTE ¡****NO LEAS! (****Sólo apto para gente con mentalidad abierta).***

**-Este fic tendrá MENNAGE hetero- bi y homosexual.-**

**CAPÍTULO 3: "MI-SER-JACOB"**

**J. POV.:**

-Emily ven a mi oficina por favor- le pedí por el intercomunicador mientras con una mano me frotaba nerviosamente la nuca en un inútil intento de quitarme tensión.

-Enseguida Jake.

Rayos.

Definitivamente hoy no era mi jodido día- pensé mientras Emily tocaba a la puerta.

-Pasa.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Se puede saber quién estuvo en mi oficina?- pregunté apenas conteniendo un gruñido. Ella se limitó a mirarme extrañada.

-Nadie Jake. Sabes que cuando tú no estás dentro yo no dejo pasar a nadie por expresas órdenes tuyas y en el caso de que alguien precise algo urgente entro y lo busco yo misma ¿por qué, qué ha pasado?

-Argggg… Entonces no entiendo. Me faltan las pruebas y algunas declaraciones de un caso que tuve todo el tiempo dentro de mi archivador particular dentro de una oficina en la que según tú nadie ha entrado y que fuera de horario está cerrada.

-No puede ser. ¿Te has fijado bien? Puede que se haya traspapelado o la hayas archivado por error en otra carpeta. O quizás te equivocaste de ordenador al guardarlo.

Respiré hondo. Muy hondo. Estaba verdaderamente furioso y de verdad, de verdad que estaba intentando por todos los medios no agarrármela con ella. Pero me lo estaba poniendo difícil tratándome de idiota.

-Emy, tú sabes como soy- fue lo único que me limité a decirle.

Como respuesta la vi suspirar y menear la cabeza.

-Sí, lo sé, lo lamento ¿Quieres que pregunte a alguien o que revise todo de cabo a rabo personalmente?

Suspiré resignado.

-No. Hoy ya es demasiado tarde para revisar todo pero sí te lo encargo para mañana ya que yo no voy a tener tiempo como para hacerlo.

-No hay problema.

-También llama a primera hora a un cerrajero particular para que venga a cambiar la cerradura de la puerta de mi oficina. Prefiero evitar "accidentes" que invitarlos.

-De acuerdo ¿algo más?

-Sí, pregunta al viejo Paul si alguien le ha pedido el paso aquí antes o fuera de hora, o si ha notado algo extraño, cualquier cosa.

-Ok ¿Te ayudo en algo?

-No, no hace falta. Puedes irte a casa yo me quedaré un rato más.

-Jake, vete a descansar, no has parado de trabajar y renegar todo el día- se quejó como mamá gallina.

-Hey Emy, Emy, ya estás con todos los instintos maternales activados ¿Verdad?

-Arg, vaya que eres idiota Jake- contestó haciendo un puchero y frunciendo el ceño.

-Ya, ya, ya, no te enojes. Prometo solemnemente quedarme poco tiempo. Además Edward tampoco va a estar en casa, a él también le toca trabajar hasta bien tarde hoy, así que me toca ser el encargado de la comida de camino a casa ¿ya ves?

-Oh, de acuerdo- dijo resignada-Y a ver cuando vienen tú y Ed a cenar, Sam me pregunta a cada rato por ustedes- dijo mientras iba a su escritorio a agarrar sus cosas para irse.

-Bueno ya arreglaré algo con él, dile que lo llamaré en la semana y mándale mis saludos.

-De acuerdo yo le digo. Bueno ya me voy hasta mañana- dijo antes de saludarme e irse hacia la puerta.

-Hasta mañana Em…

Se desplomó en el sillón frotándose enérgicamente las sienes.

¡Por Dios! ¿Y ahora qué?

Hoy había resultado ser uno de los más jodidos días en todo sentido.

_Primero _me quedé bien dormido al apagar el despertador con el típico: "Cinco minutos más".

JA! Resultaron ser 40. Por culpa de esto tuve que levantarme corriendo a una ducha helada porque ni siquiera pude esperar a que caliente. Corrí a vestirme y corrí al auto. Corrí hacia la oficina puteando como un loco a más de un idiota que se interponía en mi camino a paso tortuga.. Corrí a tomar el puto ascensor pero llegué justo para que terminara de cerrar sus puertas en mis narices, por lo que tuve que esperar casi diez minutos más al otro. Cuando logré salir de él corrí hasta la reunión que tenía sólo para que me dijeran que acababa de terminar y volví a correr creo que ya por inercia hacia mi oficina.

Y corrí, y corrí, y corrí todo el puto resto del día…

Pero eso no fue todo… Noooooo….

_Segundo. _

Sí, me quedé dormido y sí corrí como loco y aun así la reunión que perdí era con un conocido inversionista acusado de malversación de fondos que quería que le llevara el caso- claro hasta antes de hoy seguro-. Llegar tarde con gente así es una pésima primera impresión. Lástima, hubiera sido un buen caso.

_Tercero. _

Pasé a ver a los grupos ya que sabía que iban a estar reunidos para la revisión de progresos de los casos que llevaban y ¿Con qué me encuentro?

El primer grupo, encargado de los casos civiles y laborales, muy relajados tomando café y charlando distraídamente con los casos que "debían" revisar tirados descuidadamente sobre los distintos escritorios.

Les di hasta el mediodía para tenerme un informe individual sobre el progreso de cada caso listo en mi oficina o en caso contrario la oficina lista y despejada. Captaron el mensaje. Aunque me molestó que las dos mujeres del grupo, que creo que se llamaban Lauren y Jessica, "intentaran" parecer coquetas como para obtener la baja del castigo. Sí supieran.

El siguiente grupo llevaba los casos familiares y cuando llegué se encontraban verificando las penas que podrían obtener en cada caso en base a las evidencias de cada caso para luego planteárselo a sus clientes y llegar a un acuerdo. Era un grupo eficiente. Quizás debería… no. Leah odia a las rubias tontas como son esas dos, las aplastaría sin pestañar siquiera. Y el pobre de Seth no se lo merece. Él es muy bueno en su trabajo y se lleva realmente bien con sus ayudantes, Jared y Carl. Este grupo me sacó un poco el enojo que llevaba encima.

El siguiente fue el de los casos penales…

Quise matarlos.

No me habían visto porque apenas había abierto la puerta. En cambio yo sí que los vi.

Ahí estaban Quil y Claire dándose un flor de beso mientras que Embry se miraba coquetamente con Vanessa. Ufff…

Aproveché mi anonimato para sorprenderlos con un grito ensordecedor. Lo siento amigos, no eligieron un buen día para molestarme- dije para mi tomando aire.

-¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ CARAJOS HACEN PERDIENDO EL TIEMPO EN HORAS DE TRABAJO?

Los miré con toda la furia que había contenido hasta ahora. Hablé antes de que a alguno se le ocurriera ponerse a dar excusas tontas.

-Les voy a dar el mismo ultimátum que al grupo de civiles, y sí, dije ULTIMÁTUM- aclaré para que entendieran bien a que se atenían-. Tienen hasta el mediodía de hoy para dejarme un informe individual de los progresos de cada caso ¡O soy capaz de dejar a amistad de lado y pedirles amablemente que dejen de perder mi tiempo y el de MIS clientes!

-Pero Jake…- comenzó a decir Quil bastante asombrado por mi arranque.

-¡NADA!... JAKE NADA… Si en algo valoran nuestra amistad entonces no abusen de ella- todos bajaron la cabeza- Están en horario laboral y yo soy su maldito jefe, y al que no le guste ¡Ahí tiene la puerta!- los cuatro me miraron de golpe al ver que esto iba de verdad tan en serio, que mierda si hasta yo me sorprendí. Respiré hondo- Sí, lo digo en serio. Si no son capaces de respetar el horario de trabajo y por ende respetarme a mí, tendré que tomar medidas al respecto que no le gustarán a ninguno de ustedes. Así que o empiezan a dejar de tomarme de idiota y trabajan o uno de cada pareja deberá buscar otra cosa ¿Quedó claro?- los cuatro asintieron con seriedad- Y les exijo lo mismo a todos ¡O me tienen esos informes al mediodía o la oficina limpia y despejada!- volví a gritar para luego cerrar de un portazo.

Estaba ciego de furia. Caminé hacia mi oficina para tranquilizarme azotando el pobre piso con cada pisada que daba. Volví a dar un portazo. Caminé de un lado al otro para tratar de bajar un poco la tensión que llevaba y la rabia acumulada en cada músculo de mi cuerpo. Me tomó algo de tiempo.

Media hora después me desplomé en el sillón, tomé un par de respiraciones profundas y me concentré en relajarme. De a poco funcionó.

_Cuarto._

Estaba totalmente enfrascado en el caso de la señorita Zafrina Hourks cuando sentí unos golpes en la puerta. Me extrañó ya que Emily no me anunció a nadie. Decidí preguntarle antes de abrir pero no hubo contestación. Alarmado fui hasta allí y abrí de golpe.

-¿Emily?

-Lo amento señor no lo pude frenar- dijo ella forcejeando con dicho hombre.

-¡Jenks deje ahora mismo a mi secretaria en paz!- la soltó de golpe y yo me acerqué a ella para ver cómo estaba- ¿Te encuentras bien?- ella asintió- Por Dios mujer ¿Quién te manda a interponerte en tu estado? Vete a llamar a seguridad, ahora.

-Sí, enseguida.

A todo esto el tipejo de Jenks estaba que bufaba de furia detrás nuestro, listo para comenzar con su sarta de pavadas de seguro.

-Buenos días señor Jenks ¿Qué desea?- pregunté con sorna.

-No me venga con burradas Black, sabe muy bien lo que quiero.

-Yaaaa… Pero mire que se ha tomado molestias ¿Eh?- dije sin quitar la sonrisa-. El caso continúa- dije rotundamente poniéndome serio- y lo llevaré personalmente hasta las últimas consecuencias. Tengo las pruebas de todo así que ya te debes de dar una idea del veredicto ¿Verdad? Yo estimo que te darán de 20 a 35 años ¿Tú qué crees?- pregunté sobrándolo.

Ahí fue cuando intentó abalanzarse sobre mí, pero simplemente me limité a esquivarlo dejanlo caer de bruces al piso. Hice una señal a los de seguridad que se encontraban ya esperando y en segundos lo tenían tomado de los brazos para sacarlo de allí mientras él aún forcejeaba. Antes de que desapareciera agregué:

-Yo que tu aprovecharía para visitar a mis conocidos y familiares y a pasear libremente.

-Me las pagarás Black, me las pagarás.

-No. Tú pagarás- susurré.

Vi como desaparecía y tras preguntarle a Emily si de verdad estaba bien, me metí nuevamente a mi oficina.

¡Mierda!

Jenks definitivamente estaba hasta el fondo. Y aun así corría el riesgo de venir a amenazarme frente a testigos ¡Demente, ese tipo está demente!

Me quedé pensando largo rato en como un abogad prestigioso como era él podía llegar a caer tan bajo y a terminar siendo una mierda de persona. Y es que el caso de Jenks era bastante particular. Estaba siendo enjuiciado por fraude, estafa y unos cuantos cargos más. Yo tenía personalmente las copias de los videos en donde él aparecía aceptando el dinero de la oposición de sus clientes y ¡Oh, sorpresa! Esos casos los había perdido. Por su culpa dos asesinos en primer grado, un violador y un abusador en violencia familiar se encontraban libres hasta que alguien decidiera reabrir los casos y verificar las pruebas para entablar un nuevo juicio y ratificar los fallos. Podría tomar años.

Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había tratado de tranquilizarme el día de hoy. Estaba seguro que de seguir así iba a llegar pronto a una suba importante de tensión ¡Y eso que sólo eran las 12:10!

Por cierto- pensé- ya es mediodía, debería tener lo informes de todos los…

Unos golpes en la puerta me distrajeron.

-Soy Emily señor.

-Pasa.

Vino hasta i escritorio y dejó una pila importante de papeles. Antes de que preguntara me dijo:

-Aquí están todos los informes que pidió.

-De acuerdo ¿Algo más?

-Eh… ¿Sí?- arqueé la ceja, hoy no estaba para adivinanzas- Pues verás, lo que sucede es que todos están fuera y…- no la dejé terminar.

Volé hacia la puerta hecho una furia. Sip, voy a morir de una suba de presión- pensé para mí.

Al abrir la puerta pude ver la sorpresita de todos. Además de bronca en algunos y arrepentimiento en otros. No me importó. Tenía fama de ser un hijo de puta en los juzgados, pues bien, hoy les iba a demostrar que no sólo allí. Que escarmienten.

-Voy a decir esto una sola vez. Pedí los informes, no una reunión fuera de mi despacho- algunos me miraron con miedo, y otros se enderezaron. Ni los ojos rojos de algunas chicas me conmovieron-. Voy a leer esos informes cuando tenga tiempo y de paso cuando se me dé la reverenda gana. Si hoy a última hora no reciben una notificación de despido en su escritorio den por sentado que mañana deberán presentarse a trabajar como siempre. En el caso de recibirla tienen hasta mañana a última hora para sacar todos sus efectos personales. Lo que quede el lunes será tirado por la limpieza. No aceptaré ningún tipo de discusión sobre ello- dije mientras miraba a mis amigos quienes inteligentemente agacharon la cabeza y guardaron silencio. Continué- Esta será la única vez que les daré esta penosa oportunidad, de volver a ver algún tipo de comportamiento impropio directamente les haré llegar el telegrama de despido ¿He sido suficientemente claro?

-Sí señor- dijeron a coro.

-Bien, esto no es la escuela, es un trabajo. Adiós- dije y pegué media vuelta para entrar y cerrar de un nuevo portazo. Solté un suspiro.

-Aaaarrrggg…- gruñí- idiotas.

Me enfrasqué nuevamente en el caso que había dejado y luego almorcé algo rápido mientras ojeaba los informes, pero en un momento me cansé y decidí mandarle un mensaje a Ed a ver cómo le iba a él. No terminé de pensarlo que recibí uno de su parte.

¡Carajo! Si hoy llegaba tarde no tendrían mucho tiempo para hablar. No importa- pensé luego- ya mañana tendremos todo el fin de semana para ello.

Porque luego de todo lo que había tenido que soportar hoy no había Dios o deidad que me hiciera ir a trabajar el sábado.

El resto de la tarde transcurrió gloriosamente tranquila ¡Al fin! Lo único que escuché fue una asquerosa escena de llanto fuera de mi oficina poco antes de las cinco. Lauren…

Sí, a ella la había echado. Además de vaga, era provocadora y cotilla. No iba conmigo ¿Acaso pensó que no me daría cuenta de que su informe era casi una copia exacta del de Erik? Puffff…

En cambio a Jessica y a Tyler los tendría a prueba desde ahora y les avisé que al primer fallo laboral o personal les tocaría el despido. A Erik no pude decirle nada ya que su informe fue jodidamente impecable. Al otro grupo sin embargo opté por separarlos. Sería putamente difícil para ellos ponerse al día con los casos nuevos y en otra área, pero estaban capacitados para hacerlo… y se lo merecían. Listo. Problemas de grupos resueltos. Les día a todos una semana de plazo para ponerse al día y dejar sus casos bien organizados para quien los tome. No quise ver a ninguno de ellos, sus tontas excusas y explicaciones sólo me darían más bronca.

Enojado. Frustrado. Dolido Cansado.

Así me sentía para las 17:30 cuando la quinto y peor del día sucedió. La guindita de la torta.

_Quinto_

Me faltaban evidencias en un caso contra un acosador/ violador.

Después de que Emily se marchara me quedé un rato más, pero ya una hora después estaba harto, así que tomé mis cosas cerré y apagué todo y me fui a casa. En el camino paré a comprar la cena. Una buena cantidad y variedad de comida tailandesa. Demoré unos cuarenta minutos en la espera- era bastante- y por fin, por fin llegué a casa.

19:15 decía mi reloj.

Me pareció raro encontrar el Volvo de Ed en la entrada y la luz de dentro encendida ya que pensé que vendría mucho más tarde, pero mejor así.

-¡Llegué! ¡Y traje la cena!- anuncié a los gritos como era habitual en mí.

Por suerte mi mal humor casi siempre quedaba fuera de la casa.

-¡Hola! ¡Estoy en la ducha enseguida salgo!

Oh, noooooo…

Tiré las bolsas de comida sin siquiera fijarme dónde o cómo caían mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras de dos en dos… y me iba quitando todo.

¿El saco? Listo.

¿Corbata? Listo.

¿Zapatos? ¡Auch! Listo.

¿Camisa? En proceso… Listo.

¿Pantalón?

Para cuando llegué a la puerta del baño revolee los pantalones junto a los boxers hacia algún lugar de la habitación.

Avancé silenciosamente hacia la ducha como un depredador hacia su presa, sí esta era MI presa. Con mucho cuidado y sigilo entré y lo tomé por detrás…

-No salgas todavía…- ronronee en su oído.

**Heloo! Bueno aquí está el capítulo 3 y sí por si no quedó claro ¡EN EL PRÓX HABRÁ LEMMON!… y mucho =) Así que extorsión… para poner el próx, que había dicho sería hoy, voy a pedir algún rw… siiiii? Sí son buenitos lo subo al rato, sino bueno supongo que a la noche o mañana, veré.**

**Cómo verán los primeros son más que nada presentaciones de los personajes y de sus situaciones… una vez que se conozcan los 3 vendrá lo bueno, así que a esperar un poquito.**

**¿Dudas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Alguna situación que les gustaría leer? Ya saben ¡RWS! No sean malos, al menos comenten si les gusta ok?**

**Bueno como siempre hasta el viernes… Nos leemos…. Besos, Guada. **


	4. Necesitamos más

**DISCLAIMER:**** Los personajes pertenecen a S. M. yo sólo juego con ellos.**

****NOTA IMPORTANTE: ****ESTA HISTORIA TENDRÁ UN ALTO CONTENIDO SEXUAL, ASÍ QUE SI ERES MENOR O NO TE GUSTA LO FUERTE ¡****NO LEAS! (****Sólo apto para gente con mentalidad abierta).***

**-Este fic tendrá MENNAGE hetero- bi y homosexual.-**

**CAPÍTULO 4: "NECESITAMOS MÁS"**

**E. POV.:**

-No salgas todavía…- me dijo sugerente al oído.

Me tomó por sorpresa, por lo que me estremecí levemente y noté que él sonrió.

-Ven- le dije girándome para encararlo- déjame ayudar a bañarte.

Comencé por tomar la esponja del baño y llevarla y llenarla del jabón con arma a sándalo que solíamos usar. Lo giré y comencé por su espalda. Ancha, dura. Una perfecta masa de músculos y tendones. Tenía pequeños nudos y aun con mis lentas caricias no dejaba de estar en tensión lo que me demostraban que había sido un día difícil. Lo conocía demasiado bien.

-Relájate- susurré.

Primero se tensó aún más… y luego se abandonó.

Masajee cada músculo concentrándome en los laterales del cuello y en los omóplatos. Me arrodillé y seguí enjabonando lentamente. Masajee sus hermosos, duros y firmes glúteos y seguí aún más abajo para terminar en unas muy fibrosas y musculosas pantorrillas. Este hombre era de infarto… y era mío- pensé con lujuria mientras no podía evitar relamerme.

Pasé de una pierna a la otra ascendiendo lentamente con mis manos, sobando, acariciando, venerando cada porción de piel que caía bajo ellas. Volví a sus muslos, a sus glúteos, a su estrecha cadera, a su esculpida cintura, a su espalda, a sus hombros, su cuello.

Una vez que llegué al cuello le dí un pequeño beso en él y lo giré para comenzar nuevamente con aquel tortuoso proceso- para él- en el frente. Lo miré.

Algo le pasó- me dije.

Se notaba cansado, enojado, pero por sobre todo se notaba frustrado. Yo me encargaría de desarmarlo.

Volví a llenar la esponja d jabón y comencé.

El cuello, los hombros, el brazo derecho, el brazo izquierdo, el pecho, la cintura, la cadera, el muslo derecho, la rodilla derecha, la pantorrilla; La pantorrilla izquierda, la rodilla, el muslo, el estómago, los pectorales, las clavículas. Todo fue masajeado a conciencia.

Todo menos su verga. Aquel mástil que se erguía alegre a si misma en todo su esplendor y reclamando atención. Era larga, gruesa y en este momento estaba totalmente hinchada por las caricias proveídas.

-creo que te faltó algo ¿No crees?- preguntó con voz ronca.

Oh, sí. Estaba más que listo.

-Puede ser. Toma- dije tendiéndole la esponja- tu turno.

Me miró asombrado. Yo no solía torturarlo así.

-De acuerdo… Pero pagarás- dijo y yo me estremecí de anticipación-… date la vuelta.

Lo hice… y ¡Oh Dios! Él no usaba la esponja.

Había llenado sus manos con el jabón y ahora me estaba masajeando todo directamente con el calor de sus manos, de sus muy grandes, fuertes y hermosas manos. Carajo. La tortura era para él no para mí- pensé.

En un proceso aún más lento y sinuoso que el mío, me fue enjabonando y enjuagando. En ningún momento tocó mi miembro y este clamaba por atención. Estaba comenzando a pulsar casi de forma dolorosa, a tal punto que la acumulación de sangre lo había puesto todo rojo. Si Jake no hacía algo al respecto me dolerían los huevos hasta mañana por la tensión.

Unos minutos después lo sentí detrás de mí y me dijo:

-Ábrete.

¿Qué? ¿Sin preliminares? Aún dudoso hice lo que me pidió y me sorprendí como la mierda cuando me separó los glúteos y me penetró de una firme e implacable estocada con su verga llena del gel que solíamos usar para esto y dejar aquí mismo en la ducha.

-Aaaaahhhh…- grité sin poder evitarlo.

-Sshhhh, relájate.

-Jake, duele ¿Por qué no es…

Me calló cuando tomó mi rostro con furia y aun con su miembro enterrado hasta el fondo en mi estrecho culo, me besó con una fuerza implacable. Era un beso puramente salvaje. Un beso lleno de sentimientos y sensaciones reprimidas. Me concentré tanto en aquel saqueo de sus labios, en complacer ese beso demandante que por fin logré relajar mis músculos. Sin darme tregua, apenas sintió mi relajo me penetró duramente. Tuve que soltar su boca. Lo intenté mejor dicho, pero no me dejó.

Largué un fuerte gemido, que en gran parte era de dolor, contra su boca y él simplemente gruñó en respuesta.

-Joder Ed… Tienes un culo tan estrecho y suave. Eres una puta tentación andante- siseó contra mis labios- No puedo… lo siento, no puedo contenerme…

No terminó de decirlo cuando lo sentí retirarse y arremeter otra vez con mucha fuerza.

Dolía. Mierda que dolía.

Intenté por todos los medios relajarme, pero me costaba cuando sentía sus estocadas arder hasta el fondo de mi culo sin darme tiempo ni a respirar.

-Jake…- sisee.

Y él sabía que dolía pero no se detuvo.

Puso sus enormes manos en mis caderas y me obligó a dar dos pasos hacia atrás junto con él. Podía sentir sus bolas golpeando las mías, y su verga tocando cada pared de mi culo haciéndome vibrar por las sensaciones.

Colocó una mano en mi espalda y me empujó hacia adelante quedando aún más expuesto.

-Jake, para, arde… due…

-No.

Gemí.

-Relájate.

Me mantuvo ahí con su mano mientras con las mías me hacía sostener del borde de la bañera y luego me cerró las piernas quedando las suyas por fuera de las mías. Nada me preparó para lo que sentí después.

Decir que vi las estrellas sería quedarse corto.

DOLOR.

Sí, mucho dolor. Pero muy a mi pesar debo reconocer que apenas este se fue me embargó una gran oleada de placer.

No comenzó lento y a esta altura ya me lo esperaba.

Me tomó fuerte y rudo, con lujuria y desesperación… Y le dejé… Le dejé hacer lo que quisiese conmigo porque comprendí que necesitaba ese control. Ese dominio. Era raro que Jake se perdiera así, pero lo hacía.

Clavó su verga cada vez más hinchada una y otra y otra vez dentro de mí, estirándome tanto que hasta me creí romper.

En esta posición tocaba fácil e insistentemente el punto clave de mi próstata por lo que el placer era cada vez más cegador. Los movimientos se hicieron febriles, descontrolados. Jadeos y gruñidos salían de nuestros pechos. La necesidad imperiosa de llegar a la meta me abrumó por lo que deslicé una mano a mi enhiesto y dolido miembro para calmarme un poco masturbándome. Un manotazo me impidió llegar hasta ahí.

-No. Te vas a correr cuando yo te diga y sólo por lo que yo te haga ¿No es suficiente la forma en que te estoy rompiendo tu dulce culo? ¿Lo quieres más duro?- no me dejó responder.

Lo sentí flexionar levemente sus rodillas y levantar un poco más mi trasero hacia él…. Y no sólo vi las estrellas, vi cielo, vi un puto destello de sin sentido… Cuando creí que no podría ir más adentro, lo hizo; Cuando creí que no podría ir más rápido, lo fue.

Fue una cogida brutal.

-Ahora…- gruño- córrete Ed, córrete conmigo- dijo y me nalgueó.

Eso fue todo.

No pude contenerme más. Me descargué con una fuerza descomunal sobre el piso de la bañera mientras sentía los estremecimientos de Jake pulsar dentro de mí. Sentí el semen caliente deslizarse dentro mío, pero noté que aún seguía duro… y bombeándome.

-Jake…- susurré, porque apenas tenía fuerzas para algo más.

-No. te vas a correr otra vez.

Abrí grande los ojos ante su demandante mirada e increíblemente mi cuerpo volvió a reaccionar.

-Siiii… Puedo sentir como tu culo se tensa de nuevo a la espera de más- me dijo burlón- ¿Quieres que deje de cogerte? ¿O por el contrario quieres que te coja tanto que no puedas ni mantenerte en pie?

Entre jadeos y nublado totalmente por la lujuria le dije lo único que podía decir.

-…Pi… Pie…

-Bien, suelta la bañera y coloca tus manos sobre tus rodillas sin flexionarlas.

Hice lo que me dijo.

-Siiii, así es. Te voy a seguir cogiendo una y otra vez hasta que te caigas de rodillas- ronroneó. Y eso increíblemente me calentó aún más- Tienes de verdad un culo muy hermoso- dijo sobándolo-. Tan tierno y estrecho. Parece increíble que pueda meter toda mi verga dentro de él, dentro de ti… pero lo hago y se siente tan bien ahí enterrada, no te das una idea de lo bien que se siente ¿Sientes cómo te la meto hasta el fondo? ¿Sientes mis pelotas golpear las tuyas?

-Siii…- jadee porque era lo único que podía hacer, y a duras penas.

-Bien. Oh, si te vieras. Tienes todo el culo sonrosado, casi rojo por los embites de mi cuerpo contra el tuyo. Y la piel- canturreó con ganas-, la piel te arde… mmm… puedo ver cómo estás escurriendo mi semen de tu culo y como te chorrea. Me encanta la sensación de deslizarme dentro tuyo con mi propia descarga de placer. Creo que debió de ser mucha crema ¿Verdad?- no contesté ¿Cómo podría?- Sí, estás demasiado caliente como para poder hablar ¿No? Yo no- gemí- jajaja… Te voy a torturar un poco más… Disfrútalo.

Gemí otra vez ¡Dios! Esta era una puta tortura.

-¿Quieres acabar verdad? ¿Vas a aguantar? ¡Dime si quieres acabar!- me nalgueó.

-¡SÍ!

-Bien.

Me tomó fuerte de mis cabellos tirando mi cabeza hacia atrás mientras me arañaba la espalda con las cortas uñas de su otra mano haciéndome sisear en respuesta.

-Aaaaahhhh- gemí después, medio dolor, medio placer.

-Sí. Ahora vas a tocar mis pelotas sin tocar nada tuyo ¿Estamos?

¡¿Me estás jodiendo? Bueno literalmente sí me estaba jodiendo pero… aaarrrggg, si no estuviera delirando de placer juro que le pegaría. Sin embargo en este punto decidí simplemente hacer lo que me decía.

Deslicé una mano y le toqué sus huevos, los apreté y amase, los froté y masajee y me moría de ganas de hacer lo mismo con los míos, pero no podía y lo sabía, sino él era capaz de dejarme así y yo "_necesitaba_" acabar con él.

Al cabo de un largo y tortuoso minuto se tensó y gritó:

-¡TÓCATE!

De inmediato dejé sus bolas y me froté el pene que estaba húmedo con mi humedad y con el semen que se me había escurrido de él, un perfecto lubricante para la ocasión. No hizo falta nada. En la tercera arremetida me vine tan fuerte que creí perder el sentido. Las rodillas se me doblaron lentamente ya incapaces de sostenerme y fui cayendo hacia el piso junto con Jake que aún no salía de mí.

Quedamos un par de minutos en la misma posición tratando de regularizar nuestras erráticas respiraciones. Parecía que sufríamos asma de las boqueadas de aire que dábamos. Luego sin decir nada él se salió y yo sisee por el ardor que me produjo su retirada y me quedé ahí. Lo sentí lavarse, seguramente sus manos y su miembro, y luego salir de allí de seguro con rumbo hacia la habitación.

Tarde un poco en reaccionar y en reunir las fuerzas suficientes como para pararme y sostenerme. Me dolía todo. Me lavé. Salí y me puse la bata, y me fui donde él. Ni bien salí del baño lo vi. Estaba sentado en la cama con los codos en las rodillas y la cabeza en sus manos. Parecía ido.

Me senté a su lado conteniendo un gemido ante la acción.

-¿Estás bien?- él bufó.

-¿Estás bien? ¡¿Estás bien? Soy yo el que debería de preguntarte eso a ti…- suspiró- lo lamento, no sé qué me agarró… yo…

-Ssshhh, no pasa nada- bufó otra vez-. Sabes bien que pude haberte detenido pero no lo hice. Sí, dolió, lo reconozco, pero me gustó. No te digo de hacerlo así todos los días pero no estuvo nada mal- le expliqué. No quería que se sintiera mal y menos cuando me había dado también tanto placer- Anda, sabes que a veces somos así, yo también te he lastimado alguna vez.

-Sí, pero…

-Nada. Tranquilo, estoy bien- luego hice una mueca- sólo que tú tendrás que recibir por unos días- reí y por suerte él me acompañó.

Levantó la cabeza y dijo:

-De verdad lo siento ¿Sabes que te amo verdad?

-Lo sé, aunque no como yo a ti- bufó de nuevo molesto.

Tomó mi rostro entre sus manazas y me dio un beso que fue mezcla de deseo, amor, disculpa, culpa y ternura. La mezcla perfecta para ese momento.

Antes de que alguno de los dos comenzara a ir a por más me alejé despacio.

-bien, bajemos a cenar- hice una mueca al intentar levantarme que él de seguro debió de haber visto.

-¿Quieres que suba la cena y veamos una película aquí?- ofreció y yo asentí- De acuerdo, ahora vuelvo- me dio un pico y fue a ponerse unos boxers y su pantalón bahiano para dormir. Luego se fue a la cocina.

-¿Qué trajiste?- le pregunté una vez que regresó repleto de cosas.

-Tailandesa.

Comimos en un agradable silencio mientras veíamos por cable la película de "Junior" por, no sé, ¿Vigésima vez? de De vitto y Swarzenneger. De verdad nos gustaba la dupla, era muy cómica. Y luego comenzaba otra de nuestras favoritas, la primera de Rápido y furioso. Cuando volvió de dejar todos los restos en la basura nos acomodamos uno al lado del otro, aun frente a la tele pero ya sin verla.

-¿Jake?

-¿Sí?

-¿Qué pasó hoy?

El respiró y pasó cerca de un minuto para que comenzara a contarme la catástrofe que había sido su día. Con razón- pensé.

-Ya veo- le dije.

Él no respondió nada más. Sin embargo un rato después preguntó:

-¿Y tú? ¿Cómo fue?

Había decidido ya no decirle nada con respecto a la cita con la doctora, así que lo obvié completamente.

-Pues, atareado pero normal- excepto por una morena con los labios carnosos que me fletó de su consulta tras considerarme un tarado, pensé para mí.

No había parado de pensar en ella. Bueno, al menos no hasta lo del baño.

Ella tenía razón. No tenía por qué hablar de esto con una extraña. Era una decisión de pareja.

-¿Jake?- volví a preguntar.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Este… De acuerdo. Verás, hace un tiempo que llevo pensando en algo y… Bueno… No interrumpas hasta que haya terminado ¿Vale?- automáticamente se tensó y yo suspiré.

-Verás hace tiempo que tengo la idea de formar una familia y…

-¿Me vas a dejar?- preguntó de golpe.

-¡NO! ¡Rayos, déjame terminar!- respiré- No, no te voy a dejar. Lo que quiero decir es que quisiera formar una familia, con niños, claro… pero contigo.

-No entiendo ¿Sabes que lo de la película es mentira, verdad?- dijo con un poco de miedo a que estuviera demente.

-¡JAJAJA! Jake ¡Por favor! ¿Acaso me crees de verdad tan idiota? No. Obviamente nosotros no podemos tener niños y ése es el problema- él sonrió- por lo que estuve pensando en distintas opciones.

-Adopción- sentenció.

-Sí… Entre otras- dije cautamente. Esto le sorprendió.

-¿Cuáles?

-Pues sí la adopción, puede ser un bebé ya nacido como uno que aún se esté gestando. También podemos probar con un alquiler de vientre fecundado por uno de nosotros, hay jóvenes que lo hacen a cambio del pago de todo lo del embarazo y de la carrera, lo sabes. O… -me callé porque no sabía cómo decirlo.

-¿O?

Esperó.

-O podríamos buscar una pareja para nosotros y ver si resulta con los tres- dije.

Se quedó helado.

- No estoy diciendo de salir y escoger a la primera puta que se presente, ni de hacer un casting o una prueba a ver quién coge mejor. Estoy hablando de intentar conocer a una chica y ver si nos acepta a ambos, si nos podría llegar a amar a ambos, ver si se podría llegar a acoplar a nuestro estilo y forma de vida.

-Eso es… una locura, es totalmente descabellado ¡Es una puta locura Ed!- gritó apartándose un poco de mí y me dolió- ¿Cómo demonios piensas que una chica que no sea una PUTA- escupió la palabra- va a querer algo así para ella? ¡¿PARA SUS HIJOS! Estás loco. ¡Piénsalo!

-Pues ya lo he hecho y es lo que yo considero mejor a largo plazo. Habría un lazo entre las tres partes… y todas estarían con el niño, además de la seguridad que le brindaría eso y posibles hermanos.

Quizás alguna chica esté dispuesta a vivir con nosotros, en una especie de fantasía surrealista, a hacerlo con uno de nosotros y compartirlo o hacerlo con ambos, pero no creo que haya una que sea capaz de entregarse a ambos amándonos de igual manera a como nosotros lo hacemos. Imagínate los celos. No. Yo creo que lo mejor para que el niño sea "Nuestro", es alquilar un vientre o incluso la adopción de un bebé nonato… A menos que tengas algún interés particular en buscar a alguien más- dijo rudamente mirándome con recelo.

Respiré hondo y seguí.

-No es que tenga ningún tipo de interés particular… Sin embargo es algo que me gustaría que pasara- dije mirándolo fijamente.

-Pues no cuentes conmigo- contestó rotundo.

-¿Por qué?- pregunté angustiado- Sabes muy bien que tanto a ti como a mí aun nos gustan las mujeres. Hace tiempo que ya somos sólo nosotros y me gustaría algo más. Una unión más.

Él se rió amargamente.

-¡Dios! Es por eso ¿Verdad? No es suficiente. Para ti nunca será suficiente- susurró al final. Luego habló con voz dura- ¿Quieres una mujer? Pues vete y búscatela pero no esperes que yo la tome y mucho menos la ame como a ti. Si estabas esperando mi permiso, lo tienes. Tienes mi permiso para ir y cogerte a la primera puta que quieras, pero no te garantizo que resista todo esto- dijo furioso.

Se levantó de la cama y fue hasta el ropero de dónde sacó un traje y zapatos de trabajo. Cuando llegó a la puerta no pude ni quise evitar preguntarle:

-¿A dónde vas?

-¿Te importa?- dijo sarcástico.

-Sabes muy bien que sí… Y sabes que esto también lo hago por ti.

-¡NO TE ATREVAS A DECIR ESO! ¡YO NO TE PEDÍ ESTO!

Gritó seguido del portazo de nuestra habitación y luego de un segundo portazo que seguramente era de su antigua habitación.

-Tú no me lo pediste. Pero yo sé que lo necesitas- dije al vacío.

Sería una larga noche sin él.

Dí vueltas y más vueltas logrando desarmar toda la cama hasta que escuché un quejido.

Me levanté y me dirigí a donde estaba. Casi lloro cuando lo vi. Estaba llorando mientras soñaba, encogiéndose hasta quedar hecho una bola tamaño gigante en la cama.

-No te vayas… No me dejes… ¡NO!- susurró y luego gritó entre sus sollozos.

Me fui rápidamente hasta la cama y tirando un poco logré girarlo. Lo acuné y él me abrazó. Luego de unos minutos noté que estaba despierto por lo que suavemente hablé.

-¿Otra vez la misma pesadilla?- él negó y yo me extrañé.

-Eras tú- susurró.

MIERDA.

Le tomé el rostro entre mis manos y lo obligué a mirarme.

-Yo no me iré. NUNCA TE DEJARÉ. TE AMO. Lo único que quería era lograr algo que estoy completamente seguro nos haría felices a los dos. Algo que aunque tú lo niegues yo sé que necesitas- dije-. Escúchame bien: nunca, NUNCA, lo haría si sé que eso te alejará de mí. No te cambiaré por nada ni por nadie. TE LO JURO.

**BUEEEEEEENOOOOO!**

**LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA Y AQUÍ ESTÁ MI PRIMER LEMMON (PRIMERO, PRIMERO) Q TAL? LES GUSTÓ? FLOJO? DEMASIADO?**

**CUALQUIER COSA, DUDA O SUGERENCIA YA SABEN ¡RWS! **

**OK, AHORA SÍ LOS DEJO HASTA EL PRÓXIMO VIERNES….. NOS LEEMOS….. BESOS, GUADA =P**


	5. En la búsqueda del tesoro

**DISCLAIMER:**** Los personajes pertenecen a S. M. yo sólo juego con ellos.**

****NOTA IMPORTANTE: ****ESTA HISTORIA TENDRÁ UN ALTO CONTENIDO SEXUAL, ASÍ QUE SI ERES MENOR O NO TE GUSTA LO FUERTE ¡****NO LEAS! (****Sólo apto para gente con mentalidad abierta).***

**-Este fic tendrá MENNAGE hetero- bi y homosexual.-**

**CAPÍTULO 5: "LA BÚSQUEDA DEL TESORO"**

**J. POV.:**

Llevaba más de una hora despierto. Pensando. Analizando.

Mi trabajo como abogado siempre me hacía ver los pros y los contras de todas las situaciones, todas las ganancias y pérdidas de todo, y por sobre todas las cosas: las opciones.

Sabía de antemano lo que Edward quería llegar a hacer. Pero… tenía miedo. Sí, mierda, tenía miedo, lo reconozco. Y eso era lo que más me cabreaba. El miedo, odiaba tenerlo, odiaba sentirlo recorrer cualquier parte de mi cerebro o mi piel, me hacía sentir débil, ¡Me volvía débil!, me hacía sentir innecesario… reemplazable.

Lo miré. Lo miré durante toda la hora.

Lo amaba. Lo amaba tanto. Lo amaba demasiado.

Había arriesgado tanto al amarlo que de verdad que todavía no sé cómo me jugué a ir a por él. Aunque en realidad… sí lo sabía. Él hizo lo mismo por mí y pudo perder incluso aún más que yo. Durante toda esa hora no hice más que pensar en el futuro y recordar el pasado. Recordé felizmente cada momento juntos. Cada salida. Cada beso. Cada toque. Cada palabra. Cada susurro. Cada mirada… Cada TE AMO salido de nuestros labios.

Mi cabeza parecía una licuadora que estuviera a punto de quemarse por tanto uso.

Y lo decidí.

¿En verdad lo decidí? ¿Alguna vez tuve otra opción?- me pregunté tristemente.

L respuesta siempre había sido de lo más simple.

Lo amaba… Y lo haría. Lo haría todo por él. Incluso esto.

Coloqué gentilmente mis labios sobre su hombro desnudo causándole un agradable escalofrío y haciéndolo temblar. Sólo un roce entre ambos me bastaba para que mi cuerpo comenzara a clamar frenéticamente por él. Él era mi luna, mi luz en la noche, mi guía en la oscuridad.

Poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos y esas verdes y hermosas gemas verdes se posaron en mí.

Casi con resignación yo solté un leve y casi imperceptible suspiro y lo dije.

-Lo haré.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó como desorientado.

-Lo que quieras hacer, lo haré- y me expliqué un poco mejor al ver que su comprensión aun brillaba por su ausencia- Si quieres un alquiler de vientre, está bien. Si quieres iniciar los trámites para una adopción, está bien. Si quieres… Si quieres buscar una mujer para ver si es capaz de amarnos a ambos y llegar a formar así la familia que deseas, está bien- sentencié mirándola fijamente para que vea la credibilidad y veracidad de mis palabras.

Había costado decirlo tanto o aún más que admitirlo, pero cada palabra la había dicho como un serio juramento.

-Yo…

-Ssshhh, no digas nada. Bueno en realidad sí ¿Cómo quieres hacerlo?

El rió y saltó para abrazarme fuertemente. Feliz. Estaba feliz.

-Gracias. Sabes que no es para…

-Tranquilo- lo corté con un dedo sobre su boca, el cual saqué después de que él lo besara ligeramente.

-¿Entonces?

-No lo sé- yo enarqué una ceja-. Para serte sincero jamás pensé que pudieras acceder, y menos aun así de pronto. No sé cómo proceder ara algo así ¿Tú que crees?

-Creo que de verdad es una locura, pero no sé ¿a lo tradicional?

-¿Cómo?

-Pues, no sé, salir y encarar a una chica, ver como es, conocerla, y bla, bla, bla- dije sin querer profundizar demasiado en el tema.

-Sí, pero está el pequeño detalle de que no sabemos por dónde empezar siquiera.

-Pues ¿hay alguien que te guste? ¿Aunque sea un poco? – no pude evitar preguntar.

Edward comenzó a negar con la cabeza pero sus ojos se desenfocaron como cuando recordaba algo y yo lo noté.

-¿Quién?- pregunté con un indefinible tono de molestia en la voz que él dejó pasar por alto. Se encogió un poco ya que sabía de sobra que sería inútil negármelo a mí.

-No. No importa. No le he caído bien y cree que soy un idiota- me sorprendí ¿Edward idiota?-. a su favor debo decir que de verdad lo parecí en aquel momento.

-¿Podrías… querrías tratar de conocerla y de que te conozca?- rectifiqué mi pregunta para saber que era lo que él pensaba o sentía al respecto. Su pequeña vacilación lo dijo todo. Igualmente negó.

-No lo creo, no la volveré a ver- dijo tratando fuertemente de ocultar la nota de pesar de las que iban cubiertas sus palabras ante este hecho.

-Mmm…

-¿Y tú?- preguntó.

-¿Yo qué?

-Bueno- se removió algo incómodo- es que cuando yo pensé en todo esto había pensado en buscar ambos a nuestra compañera.

Abrí lo más grande que pude mis ojos ¡Oh vamos! ¿Algo más?

-No yo no Ed.

-Pero…

-No. No quiero hacer eso. Preferiría que tú lo hagas, no sé cómo y no me importa- medio refunfuñé y él también-. No va a ser ningún problema estoy seguro de ello, sólo deberás estar seguro de que es la indicada antes de presentármela a mí, y en eso sí que no voy a ceder, no pienso conocer a cuanta mujer estés conociendo sólo porque sí- dije con la voz más dura de lo que en realidad pretendía.

-Pero… creo que sólo sabremos si definitivamente es la indicada cuando te conozca a ti.

-Sí eso puede ser cierto- reconocí, aunque un tanto a regañadientes. De todas formas sólo tenía una cosa para decirle con respecto a este tema-. Lo único que de verdad te pido es que no se te ocurra presentarme a una de esas rubias estúpidas tipo Barbie que tanto solías mirar.

-Ni rubia, ni estúpida. Bien ¿Algo más?- me preguntó y yo no pude evitar echar una gran carcajada.

-Lo haces parecer como si estuviéramos pidiendo algo de comer al delivery- dije aun sonriendo.

-Bueno, quizás la comas- dijo sugerente- ¿Algo más?- preguntó de nuevo.

-Mmm… seria pero divertida. Que sepa disfrutar de la vida y por sobre todo-enfaticé- que sepa disfrutar del sexo.

-Bien- me respondió sonriente sólo para después borrar su sonrisa y ponerse a mirarme con seriedad-. Sólo te voy a pedir algo –comenzó-…si de casualidad tu eres el maldito afortunado de conocer a alguien así… No la dejes ir, haz lo que haga falta para ganártela- dijo reflejando un dejo de clara desesperación. No me gustó ni una pizca lo que me pidió pero por alguna extraña razón decidí ceder casi inmediatamente. Estaba casi seguro de que esa mujer no existía, no para nosotros al menos. Lo sentía por él.

-De acuerdo- dije al fin después de mi debacle interior.

Nos quedamos en silencio por unos momentos y luego pregunté algo que apenas y había pensado.

-¿Qué sucedería si a ti te gusta de verdad una mujer… y a mí otra? ¿Cómo decidiríamos?- él pensó bien cada palabra antes de responder.

-Creo que eso deberemos verlo sobre la marcha. Tendríamos que ver y decidir en base a como se lleva con el otro y a como toma lo referente a ser tres… para siempre- agregó tras una leve duda.

-Ajá.

Coincidía.

Como dije. Estaba, no sé, ¿noventa? ¿Noventa y cinco? Sí estaba un 95% seguro de que nunca daríamos con una mujer capaz y dispuesta a eso. Quizás luego de cierto tiempo Ed se cansaría de buscar y esperar. Sí, lo sé, suena muy mal, incluso y hasta cruel, pero es lo que pienso.

-Y… ¿Cómo le harás?- me miró confuso así que me expliqué un poco mejor- ¿Cómo le harás para conocer a una mujer así? Porque digamos que las de tu grupo de trabajo ya las conozco y no ni siquiera una que me llame ni un poco la atención ni que valgan la pena- dije en un tono de advertencia para que no me saliera con ningún martes trece.

-La verdad no lo sé. Quizás debiéramos de salir a algún lugar como a un bar o a una discoteca, no lo sé.

-En los bares sólo hay dos tipos de mujeres. Solteras desesperadas o casadas de trampa y no creo que ninguno de esos dos estilos sea el que estás buscando y en las discos… En las discos sólo hay mujeres de un rato o niñas pegotes- me quejé. Si a esto es a lo que íbamos ya me podía estar arrepintiendo de una.

-Bueno ya veremos, eso creo que se irá dando solo. Lo único verdaderamente importante aquí es que ambos seamos receptivos si es que esa persona aparece- dijo mirándome como si de verdad pudiera leer lo que he estado pensando. Me dio un escalofrío ante tal idea.

-Entonces- dije como si tal cosa- ¿Hoy quieres salir?- pregunté y él me miró intensamente pr unos segundos.

-No. Este fin de semana es enteramente nuestro. Ya lo habíamos planeado así y no lo vamos a cambiar.

Vitoreé por dentro, más exteriormente logré no demostrar cuan agradecido estaba por sus palabras.

-Muy bien, trataré de salir temprano para ayudarte a armar los bolsos- dije.

-No hace falta, ya tengo casi todo listo para ambos. Avísame cuando salgas para tener listos los últimos detalles.

Asentí.

Ahí quedó todo ese día. Me fui a trabajar como siempre- aunque esta vez llegué bien y a horario para todo- y el día fue agradablemente tranquilo. Luego de eso alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde me retiré y fui directo hacia casa. Estaba más que listo para pasar un tranquilo fin de semana con la persona que más amaba en la vida.

**.:**

Me sentí más ligero una vez que llegué a aquel acuerdo con Jake.

Sabía que sería difícil. No sólo por el hecho de hallarla y saber, sentir que era la indicada para nosotros sino, luego, la convivencia, los celos, la posesión, todo. Pero yo estaba seguro de que al final valdría la pena, tenía que hacerlo. Tenía esperanza.

Era viernes y hacía ya dos semanas que habíamos arreglado todo para poder irnos de viaje. Sabía que Jake me preguntó de salir esperando seguramente que le dijera automáticamente que sí. Pero no. Él tenía que entender que por más que esto lo quisiera casi de forma desesperada, nada, absolutamente NADA sería para o con el fin de desplazarlo a él. Era por él por quien quería lo que quería. Para sanarlo. Para completarlo. Y a mí también.

Esa forma de ver a las mujeres. De siempre esperar lo peor de ellas le había costado el terminar todas sus relaciones y sé muy bien que en el fondo a él le duele ser así. Pero por más que traté de ayudarlo aún no encontraba la manera de evitarlo. Por suerte ese trato y esa "visión" para con el sexo opuesto era sólo en lo personal, sino muy a su pesar y por más inteligente que fuera habría acabado con su carrera y trabajo.

Así que ahí estábamos.

Después de poco más de una hora de viaje llegamos a nuestra pequeña cabaña a orillas del pacífico y a la vez bastante cerca del parque Muir Woods en Milly Valley. Lo cierto es que era algo más que una cabaña a orillas del hermoso mar, era más bien como una casa de campo o más precisamente un bungalow. Era hermosa.

La habíamos encontrado una vez que nos perdimos al salirnos de la ruta. Fue la primera vez que veníamos a explorar Muir Woods y Jake insistió en salir para tomar un atajo ya que la ruta directa estaba con un gran embotellamiento. Mala jugada.

En aquel entonces estaba bastante arruinada pero al verla bajo las hermosas luces doradas y rojizas del atardecer y la sombra y frescura de los grandes árboles a su alrededor nos hicieron tatuar su belleza en lo más hondo de nuestros citadinos cerebros.

No supe hasta unos casi tres meses después que Jake había arreglado el contacto con el dueño y la transacción de la compra venta. Simplemente se limitó a llevarme allí un sábado temprano sin decirme nada. Abrió la puerta y me enamoré aún más de aquel mágico lugar.

Otros dos meses después estaba como nueva. Era un sueño. Era nuestro lugar en el mundo para sentirnos libres y sin presiones.

No es que no pudiéramos hacerlo libremente en nuestra casa de San Francisco, sólo que no estábamos cómodos saliendo por allí. Siempre había un conocido, un socio, un cliente. La gente todavía resultaba ser muy hipócrita sobre esto y más de una vez nos pasó de perder trabajo por ello. Así que por acuerdo mutuo decidimos dejar eso para este lugar y no hacer demostraciones públicas que nos acarrearían problemas después. Es más, para todo aquel que no era "amigo" o familiar, sólo éramos amigos que compartían casa. No sé si está bien o mal, pero nosotros estamos tranquilos y bien así. Sin embargo y como ya dije, este lugar era mágico para nosotros, era nuestra propia burbuja de sueños y realidades. Nuestro idílico paraíso.

Pasamos un fin de semana tranquilo amándonos de todas las formas que pudimos hacerlo- varias veces- y hablamos largo y tendido sobre el cambio que habría en nuestras vidas de llegar a conseguir a alguien más o de llegar a concretar lo de una adopción, sea el fin que fuere ya no seríamos sólo los dos. Yo por mi parte estaba más que dispuesto a dichos cambios, los esperaba con ansias. Pero sé que a Jake le va a costar.

Después de ese interludio de paz volvimos a nuestras rutinas. Y yo al menos a mi ansiedad.

Había estado pensando bastante en el tema y bueno… hace años que no estaba con una mujer y como respuesta a eso hallé una opción que me resultó de lo más agradable.

Decidí pedir otra cita con mi sexóloga. O sea ella era sexóloga, ergo podría instruirme en como complacer al máximo a una mujer adecuadamente, además de que ella ya sabía de mi relación y lo que implicaba.

Sí, ya sé, suena a patética excusa pero no lo es… Bueno no tanto al menos.

Sí, lo reconozco, quiero volver a verla.

No entiendo muy bien el porqué, pero si pensaba en una mujer, la primera que venía a mi mente era ella. Era hermosa sin duda. Ese cabello brillante y sedoso del color café con luces caobas y aquellos grandes y expresivos ojos que parecían chocolate fundido y con leves y hermosos destellos color miel, y esa boca… esa boca resultaba ser un pecado andante. Labios carnosos y llenos pero no anchos. Esa piel brillante y pálida que rápidamente tendía a ruborizarse dándole un adorable color rosa perla.

Me gustaba.

Sí, me gustaba pero…

Obviamente ella no vería nada así en mí. Seguramente tendría al menos un novio o incluso quizás ya estuviera casada. Era doctora y una mujer respetable en su campo lo más seguro era que nunca se haya planteado la posibilidad de estar con dos hombres, menos aún de por vida, por más sexóloga que fuera.

-Señor Cullen ¿De nuevo por acá?- preguntó la recepcionista sin ocultar su sorpresa.

-Sí. Quisiera un turno para esta semana de ser posible- algo raro había ya que ella comenzó a removerse nerviosa en su asiento.

-Este, pues, bueno, verá… Es que la doctora ya le dio de baja a su ficha- soltó luego de un tirón como si confesara un crimen.

-¿Cómo?- Así que era cierto que lo había considerado un tarado pensé divertido.

-Sí, bueno, dijo que usted no venía con ningún problema serio y que ella…

-…Que ella no quiere perder el tiempo- dijo una voz tan angelical como autoritaria detrás mío. Vi a Jane encogerse y ya sabiendo lo que me esperaba me giré. Antes de que pudiera siquiera decir hola ella volvió hablar- Sr. Cullen, creo haberle dicho y aclarado que yo soy sexóloga no psicóloga por lo que problemas personales de pareja "de ese tipo"- aclaró- quedan fuera de mi consulta.

Sus palabras sonaron duras y frías. Cuando iba a hablar me volvió a interrumpir aunque ahora ni siquiera para dirigirse a mí.

-Jane, debes aprender a usar sólo trato laboral ¿Queda claro?- la chica asintió apenada- Muy bien ¿Han llegado los Harpers?- Jane negó y ella bufó descontenta- ¡Demonios! De acuerdo, ya llevan quince minutos de retraso como siempre- siseó al final- por lo que si vienen diles que han perdido el turno y que no les pienso dar más contemplaciones, no pienso estar perdiendo mi tiempo por y con ellos. Si vuelven a querer un turno aclárales que de no estar diez minutos antes de la consulta les daré de baja a la ficha y los derivaré automáticamente a otro colega ¿De acuerdo?

-Sí, Bella- ella la fulminó con la mirada, pobre chica pensé- Lo siento. Sí, doctora Swan.

-Bien, si llama Alice dile que estoy ocupada. Iré a poner al día algunas fichas.

Sin siquiera dirigirme una palabra más se giró con la clara intención de volver y encerrarse en su consultorio. En un impulso ante esto la llamé para que me prestara un minuto de atención ¡Demonios! Ella me había olvidado olímpicamente adrede pero eso sólo consiguió empacarme aun más. No estaba muy acostumbrado a perder.

¡Y YO QUERÍA UNA PUTA CONSULTA CON ESTA JODIDA SEXÓLOGA!

-Bella..- Oh, oh.

Se giró lento y si las miradas matasen…

-¿Cómo dijo?

-Disculpe doctora, sé que piensa que vengo con el problema d la otra vez pero le aviso que no es así, si me dejara explicarme…

-Sr. Cullen ya le he dicho que no tengo para perder y…

-Pero ahora si lo tiene.

-¿Cómo?

-Pues que le han cancelado y yo necesito con urgencia casi, un turno, por favor, aunque sea sólo escúcheme y luego si no le gusta puede derivarme- me miró altanera. Carajo se veía sexy.

Me evaluó unos segundos con una aguda mirada y luego habló.

-De acuerdo, tendrá- consultó su reloj- treinta minutos. Adelante.

Me apresuré a entrar antes de que se arrepintiera o sucediera cualquier otra cosa y murmuré un escueto "gracias" al pasar por su lado, mientras internamente hacía un muy ridículo baile de la victoria en mi linda cabeza.

¡Mierda! Olía realmente bien. Dulce, fresca, deliciosa, mmm… ¡Concéntrate!

-Bien usted dirá- dijo en tono profesional y seguramente esperando a que yo dijese alguna ridiculez.

-Bueno. Primero que nada debo de agradecerle. Hablé con mi pareja y logré aclarar todo.

-Me alegro- dijo educada aunque distante.

-Sí, en fin, hemos decidido tratar de encontrar a nuestra pareja y bueno, si en realidad eso no nos resulta luego hemos pensado en otra opciones sobre como formar nuestra familia, como la adopción.

-Muy bien, pero eso, como le dije no es mi campo.

-Sí, lo sé. A lo que voy es que, bueno, yo… El tema es que hace años que yo no tengo ninguna relación con una mujer y no es que me haya olvidado lo básico pero… A lo que voy es que quería saber si usted podría aconsejarme sobre como excitarla, como lograr que delire de placer, como…

-Ese sí es mi campo- dijo con una leve y jodidamente hermosa sonrisa.

¡Puta madre, pero si era la mejor sonrisa que había visto!

-Lo cierto es que sería conveniente que usted viniera con la mujer en cuestión para enseñarles a ambos dichas cosas, pero visto y considerando que no está le daré a usted estos "consejos"- sonrió medio con sorna- ¿Ha considerado venir con su pareja? Puede que esto les venga bien a los dos.

-Eh… este.. Él no sabe que estoy viniendo a esta consulta.

-Ya veo- dijo seria otra vez.

-Sí verá, es que a pesar de que él haya accedido a dicho arreglo, hemos quedado en que fuese yo quien busque o más bien encuentre a nuestra mujer.

Sí que sonaba tonto y rebuscado dicho así ¿No?

Ella me miró bastante sorprendida ante mis palabras.

-de… de acuerdo. No voy a mentir, todo esto me parece bastante descabellado. Por lo que entiendo usted "cazará" a la presa que crea correcta, luego la… degustará, y si resulta que queda convencido la presentará a su pareja y de ahí, "si es que los cautiva a ambos", esperarán a que ella los acepte a ambos como amantes para llegar a formar la familia feliz que usted tanto quiere.

¡AUCH! Vaya si sonaba crudo cuando uno lo escucha diciéndolo así. Crudo pero cierto, tuve que admitir.

-Sí, algo así. No queremos una puta o una amante para sólo el placer de ambos y luego si más tarde nos cansamos cambiarlo como trapo viejo. Nosotros queremos una pareja. Una mujer que podamos amar y nos ame a ambos recíprocamente. Sé de sobra que será difícil, pero es lo que queremos y vamos a pelear por tratar de conseguirlo. Nosotros nos amamos pero hay huecos en nuestra relación que sólo el amor de una mujer logrará llenar. Será una mujer la que nos completará y nos unirá aún más.

Me observó seriamente por unos segundos. Parecía que estuviera siendo evaluado constantemente con ella.

-Visto así, me quedo más tranquila. Debo aclarar que no estoy para nada de acuerdo con el procedimiento que van a llevar a cabo pero eso en realidad a mí no me atañe. Volviendo a lo nuestro. Como ya le he dicho sería mucho más efectivo que viniera con la mujer en cuestión para la "práctica" de mis sugerencias, pero bueno, yo le daré y explicaré lo "teórico" y usted lo apicara cómo y con quien usted crea conveniente- asentí. Vaya- Muy bien ya han pasado los treinta minutos y me espera otra consulta, cuando salga dígale a Jane que le anote un turno para…- consultó su agenda y dijo-… Puedo hacerle un hueco para el lunes si le parece ¿A última hora le quedaría bien?- asentí otra vez- Bien entonces cuando salga avísele a Jane lo que le he dicho para que pueda ajustar el horario- se paró del sillón donde había estado sentada estos minutos delante de mí y me tendió la mano- Entonces nos vemos el lunes Sr Cullen.

-De acuerdo- creo que estaba un poco en shock o algo así, por que no podía reaccionar para salir de ahí. Logré encontrar lo necesario para estrechar su mano y murmurar una respuesta de cortesía como era habitual- Entonces hasta el lunes… gracias.- dije sinceramente comenzando a retomar mis funciones normales.

-No hay por qué. Para eso estoy- dijo acompañándome a la puerta.

Una vez que estuve fuera ella me sonrió y se volvió a meter al consultorio dejándome a mí allí afuera con cara de bobo. Reaccioné y arreglé lo que me había dicho con Jane ganándome su simpatía- al parecer era bastante difícil hacer cambiar de idea a la doctorcita esta.

Salí de allí un tanto confundido y rememorando cada palabra de lo que se había dicho y su reacción en respuesta. Primero se había molestado al verme allí, de seguro porque pensó que iría de nuevo con alguna pavada. Luego se sorprendió al decirle lo que de verdad esperábamos de una relación, aunque como dijo no le gustó ni un poco la forma en que íbamos a proceder, y debo reconocerlo a mí tampoco pero por el momento no se me ocurría otra manera. Sin embargo cuando terminé de explicarle aquello pude ver un brillo fugaz en su mirada, como dije fugaz sí, pero existente. Fue como… ¿Anhelo?

Sonreí para mí mismo.

Esta doctorcita me hace pensar demasiado en ella. Era sumamente… interesante. Y era muy "Bella" además, el nombre le quedaba como guante a su persona. Lástima que no pueda ser ella-pensé serio.

¿Y por qué no?- pensé después.

De s´´olo pensar que ella pudiera ser la que nos complementaría…

A mí me gustaba, eso ya era obvio, pero Jake…

Además ella claramente no me soporta y… no mejor no.

Pero al menos… Sí que le iba a sacar jugo a mis "clases"

**Al fin! Terminé el cap… Casi casi que no lo subo, o al menos no hoy. **

**Ayer cuando estaba revisando que todo estuviera listo para actualizar todos los fics descubro que este cap estaba vacío! Me agarró una bronca. Resultó que mi marido cerró todos los programas y apagó la compu sin preguntar cuando yo todavía no lo había guardado…. Puuuuuffff… si se le re armó, pero en fin aquí está y todos contentos… salvo mis deditos que duelen =(**

**Ok, nos leemos el próximo viernes Besos y se cuídan… Guada..**

**PD: No me merezco un RW? =( pliiiiiiiiiiisssss! ;)**


	6. Buscando ayuda

**Disclaimer: Como siempre, los personajes son de S. M., yo sólo juego con ellos.**

****NOTA IMPORTANTE: ****ESTA HISTORIA TENDRÁ UN ALTO CONTENIDO SEXUAL, ASÍ QUE SI ERES MENOR O NO TE GUSTA LO FUERTE ¡****NO LEAS! (****Sólo apto para gente con mentalidad abierta).***

**-Este fic tendrá MENNAGE hetero- bi y homosexual.-**

**Capítulo 6: "Buscando ayuda"**

**B. POV.:**

¡Harta! ¡Estaba harta!

Los ramos eran tétricos, sí ¿Pero esto? ¡¿Qué demonios se supone que tengo que hacer ahora?

Los de la policía son unos ineptos y unos inútiles. La segunda vez que me llegó un ramo de rosas mustias y a los pocos días una nota claramente intimidatoria me dirigí a ellos para ver que se podía hacer. Nada ¡Eso me dijeron! ¡NADA!

Al parecer los ramos, según ellos, bien podrían haberse echado a perder por un reparto tardío o por el clima y la nota no era una amenaza en toda regla. SEGÚN ELLOS, aclaro.

¿Qué esperan? ¡¿Acaso esperaban un "Cuídate estarás muerta pronto" o un clásico "Te voy a matar"? ¡Hasta llegaron a decir que la puta nota bien podría ser de un amigo!

Puufff… Sí, claro.

Un amigo que deja ya dos ramos tétricos, uno en la puerta de mi departamento y otro sobre mi auto en el estacionamiento de donde trabajo demostrándome así que sabe todos los lugares donde suelo ir y donde vivo. Encima junto al ramo del auto había una nota pequeña que decía casi de forma inocente: "¿Te gustaron las flores? Nos veremos pronto cariño."

¡Y eso fue sólo al principio!

Hace ya más de seis meses que sigo recibiendo los regalitos. Lamentablemente ya eran una parte de mi rutina ya que siempre era lo mismo. Una vez a la semana recibía un ramo y luego una o dos notas al mes, y los mensajes siempre podrían ser interpretados como "cordiales". Ya no quise ir más a la policía ¿Para qué? ¿Para qué me digan que buen amigo que tengo aunque ni lo conozca? ¡No, gracias! Sólo se limitarían a tratarme como idiota y a decirme que todo estaba bien ¡Lo que más me sacaba de quicio era que no tenía ni la más jodida idea de quién carajos podría ser!

Pero ahora… ahora era diferente.

Esta vez llegó una tarjeta negra –parecía de Halloween- que en la tapa ponía "_I love you_" en estilo sangre chorreante y debajo una linda calavera al estilo Jack y adentro… Adentro ponía "NO TE OLVIDES DE MÍ. Nos veremos pronto cariño".

¡Puta madre! ¡A ver si eso no da miedo!

Un escalofrío me recorrió en cuanto la vi, sí ¡Y eso no fue lo peor!

Cuando quise meter la maldita tarjeta dentro del sobre donde había venido para tirar una vez más todo junto a la basura lo más rápido posible, la tarjeta no entraba. Al fijarme noté que en el fondo había dos o tres papeles más, lo cual de por sí ya me pareció de los más extraño (si cabe) porque nunca llegaba nada más. Los saqué… Y me petrifiqué.

Eran fotos.

¡Eran tres putas fotos mías! ¡Alguien me había tomado fotos y yo ni cuenta!

Estaba histérica. No sabía qué hacer. Lloré, putié, lloré otra vez. Lloré de bronca, de miedo, de impotencia… De soledad. Automáticamente pensé en llamar a Alice y hasta había empezado a discar, pero luego colgué. No quería preocuparla. Ella no sabía que los ramos habían continuado al igual que las notas y además, recordé que hoy se iba de viaje a New York por una convención de pasarelas y modelos para la próxima colección. No podía preocuparla justo ahora.

Me senté en mi amado y siempre cómodo sillón y pensé.

Lo primero que hice luego de unos cuantos minutos de calma y reflexión. Fue llamar a Jane para que cancelase todas mis citas de mañana y reprograme todas para algún momento de la semana que viene. Yo no faltaba nunca, así que… Además, mañana sería sábado y sólo había turnos hasta el mediodía por lo que no sería para nada difícil reubicarlos.

Lo segundo que hice fue abrir mi laptop y buscar en google como proceder ante un caso de acoso. Había mucho de nada. No había nada concreto sobre cómo proceder, sólo mucha gente- demasiada- contando y comentando experiencias y otras cosas más o menos relacionadas.

CARAJO.

Entonces pensé en frío una vez más.

Lo de la policía quedaba descartado por el momento, pero debía conseguir algo ¿Un detective? Sí, probablemente. Pero además… Un abogado. Yo no tenía idea de que hacer así que supongo que dado que ellos llevan cientos de estos caos todos los días serían capaces de decirme al menos que esperar y cómo proceder ¿No?

¡Rayos! Hoy ya había pensado en salir un rato y "descargarme" un poco. Lo del baño de damas había pasado hacía ya una semana por lo que de verdad, de verdad necesitaba descargarme pronto. ¡Mierda, si una semana ya era todo un record!

Ahora tenía miedo. Odiaba tener miedo. Pero no iba a invitar a un psicópata sirviéndome en bandeja de plata, eso sí que no. Puuuffff… Ni modo me tendré que conformar con mi "pequeño" ¡No es justo!

Sí, puede sonar y ser un poco frívolo y desubicado pensar en sexo salvaje y descontrolado cuando te acabas de enterar que tienes a un verdadero y enfermo Psicópata detrás de ti, pero… ¡Pero no para una ninfómana! ¡Yo quería coger! ¡NECESITABA coger!

Yo me atendía religiosamente todos los días para no "sufrir" mi abstinencia por completo- sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que me la paso hablando de vergas y vaginas todo el puto día-. Pero después de un tiempo no me bastaba. Después de unos cuantos días, que pocas veces lograban de superar la semana, yo quería algo más real.

Para colmo mis atenciones cada vez me dejaban más frustrada. Desde que lo conocí, sus gemas hipnóticas esmeraldas me acompañan y guían en cada jodida fantasía que tengo. En cada toque. Sí, ya sé. Está muy mal, pero que muuuuuyy mal, fantasear con pacientes, lo sé. Sobre todo cuando quizás lo termines viendo regularmente pero, ni modo.

Me había costado AÑOS tener el control casi en su totalidad de mi propio cuerpo. Siempre hasta cierto punto. ¡Y ahora sentía que ese control se me iría de las manos en cuanto lo volviera a ver! Lo mejor sería derivarlo- pensé resignada mientras me encaminaba a mi cuarto.

Saqué mi caja de juguetes y elegí el más indicado para ese momento.

No puedo forzar demasiado mi control. Si me quiebro- suspiré-, si me quiebro voy a terminar violándolo en alguna parte de mi consultorio, seguramente en aquel cómodo sillón que… ¡Basta!

Cambié de opinión y saqué a "Benny" y a un vibrador mariposa junto con un "Mi amante francés". Si, era un gran combo, pero el día lo requería.

Bueno, el lunes le digo- me dije ya desconectándome de todo.

Ya no pensaba más. Me acomodé en la cama y empecé a estimularme y a complacerme casi tortuosamente. Me acaricié los pechos, me rasguñaba los muslos, me tiraba los pezones. Dejé por un momento aquello para con las dos manos, colocar el "francés" sobre mi "Benny" Mmmm…

Volví con Benny en una mano hacia mi entrada, mientras que con la otra buscaba a tientas el mini vibrador mariposa que había dejado sobre la cama a un lado mío. Lo encontré. ¡Oh, maravilloso!

El francés siempre me calentaba hasta límites insospechado, pero enfundado en Benny, hacía estragos en mi clímax. Y si le sumamos la mariposa… bueno digamos que seguramente tardaré un laaaaargo rato entre atención y atención. Mi francés era… adictivo. Con sus largos y suave pinches me estimulaba cada milímetro de piel que rozaba, y ya que Benny era uno de mis vibradores más reales… brrrrrr… ¡SÍ, SÍ, SÍ! ¡Oooohhhh! Grité tan fuerte como pude cuando la primera descarga me barrió por completo todo el cuerpo. Y ese sólo sería el primero.

A la mañana siguiente me levanté un poco cansada luego de tremenda ronda nocturna, pero a la vez muy revigorizada.

Con un poco de pereza me levanté y me fui directo a la ducha. Una hora después estaba frente al edificio donde se encontraba el estudio de abogados que había localizado ayer por internet. Respiré hondo y entré. Ya era hora de hacer algo…

**J. POV.:**

-Sí, lo sé señorita, pero en este momento no hay nadie disponible que pueda atenderla. Puedo darle una cita para…

Yo estaba detrás de la puerta de mi despacho escuchando como Emily intentaba hacer que una joven aceptara una cita para la próxima semana. Al parecer ella estaba algo desesperada. Podía notarlo por el tono de su voz.

Silencio.

Un suspiro.

-De acuerdo- dijo como derrotada, no me gustó-. Por favor que sea lo antes posible.

-Bien ¿Algún abogado en particular?

-No. Yo no sé nada de esto, no conozco a nadie- sí, se oía totalmente desesperanzada.

-¿A qué se debe la consulta?- preguntó Emily con tacto.

La chica hizo una pausa y yo me encontré apretando fuertemente el asa de mi portafolio. La voz era dulce ¿Qué podría pasarle a esta chica para que ella se sintiera tan mal?

-Quisiera asesoramiento sobre cómo proceder ante un caso de acoso.

Me asombré, no lo iba a negar ¿Acoso? ¿Alguien la estaba acosando? Instintivamente me pegué más a la puerta cuando noté que las voces volvían a hablar.

-Señorita. Creo que lo primero que debería de hacer es ir a la policía a entablar una denuncia- le explicó Emily.

Escuché a la chica suspirar y bufar. Luego su tono fue muchísimo más frío.

-Lo sé- dijo tajante-. O al menos lo imaginé. Esto comenzó hace eses y en cuanto recibí el segundo "regalo" fui a la comisaría, para que por lo menos me tomen un acta- calló unos momentos-. No lo hicieron. Lo único que me dijeron es que eran "coincidencias" y que de seguro era o una broma o un amigo admirador- explicó.

Yo no entendía nada.

¿Cómo que no le tomaron el acta? ¿Y qué es eso de "regalos"? ¿Coincidencias? ¡¿Meses?

No sé por qué, pero sentí la necesidad de ayudarla. Se la oía tan… Sola.

Sin pensar en lo que hacía abrí la puerta de golpe enfrentando a ambas mujeres.

-Oh, Jake…- dijo Emily claramente incómoda.

-¿Sí? ¿Desea algo señorita?- pregunté gallardamente como s no hubiera escuchado nada.

-Yo…

-Le estaba dando una cita para dentro de unos días con… - empezó a decir Em.

-Vine para asesorarme sobre cómo llevar a un caso de acoso- le interrumpió la joven decidida.

-De acuerdo. Mire en este momento los abogados no se encuentran aquí…- vi la cara de desesperanza en vivo y en directo y debo reconocer que me caló bien hondo, por lo que rápidamente y sin ser plenamente consciente de las palabras que salían de mi boca, agregué- Si usted quiere podría comentarme el caso ahora y luego veré a quien se lo asigno ¿Le parece?

Antes de que la sorprendida morena tuviera oportunidad de contestar, Emily salió a refutar.

-Pero Jake, tú ya te ibas- me acusó. Y no entendí para nada de donde o por qué vino ese arranque- Además ya se te hace tarde para tu almuerzo con…

-No importa- le interrumpí restándole importancia-. Ahora mismo le llamo para avisar de mi demora- luego caí y me giré-. Eso si usted quiere claro.

Me miró… Y me miró... Y me miró.

-¿Señorita?- le apremié.

-Eh… Sí, claro, disculpe. Sí por favor, si o es mucha molestia me gustaría que me aconsejara que debería de hacer lo más pronto posible- dijo un tanto sonrosada.

-Muy bien entonces, pase- dije yo dándole el paso a mi oficina.

Antes de irme yo también dentro me volteé hacia Emy y le dije:

-No creo que me demore mucho. Yo mismo le aviso a Ed lo del almuerzo. Anda vete a casa y descansa que las hormonas cada vez te alteran más.

-Uuuff- bufó- de acuerdo. Pero para que lo sepas que mis hormonas están de lo más bien- dijo mirándome feo.

-¡Ay Em! Sólo espero que el pequeño no saque tu carácter.

-Hhmmm- se ofendió-. Claro ¿Prefieres acaso que saque el de Sam?- e estremecí literalmente.

-¡No! ¡Pobre niño! Si fuera tan serio desde niño habría que criarlo en un geriátrico.

Ella de pronto se puso triste. Mierda.

-Vamos, no seas tan malo. Sam es serio pero sabes que es muy bueno.

-Sí, sí, sí, lo sé, lo sé. Bueno vete, vamos. Yo me voy en un rato y me encargo de avisar que se cierre bien todo.

-De acuerdo.

Vino y me dio un suave beso en la mejilla para despedirse.

-No te retrases- me dijo antes de salir mirándome mal otra vez. Yo sólo negué con la cabeza.

La verdad es que debería de hacerle un monumento a Sam por aguantarla ahora. Desde que estaba embarazada sus cambios de humor volvían loco a más de uno. Incluyéndome.

Me giré y me encaminé hacia mi oficina para sentarme detrás de mi escritorio como era habitual. La joven se veía nerviosa.

-Lamento si interrumpí el almuerzo con su novia. No debería haberse molestado, puedo esperar en realidad y…

-Señorita- la interrumpí-. No viene al caso pero, le puedo asegurar que no arruinó absolutamente nada. Y la señora de antes es mi secretaria y amiga, sólo vela por mis intereses. No tengo ninguna novia- dije sonriendo por mi broma privada- ¿Me permite un minuto?- pregunté y ella asintió.

Saqué mi móvil del bolsillo interno de mi saco y marqué.

_-Hola Jake._

_-Hey, te llamaba para avisarte que no voy a poder llegar hasta después de la una, todavía me quedan algunas cosas por hacer_- escuché un suspiró.

_.-Sí, ya me lo veía venir al ver tu llamado. De acuerdo ¿Te parece a la 1:30 en la Bahía?_

_-Hecho ¿Quieres que te pase a buscar?_

_-No, está bien._

_-De acuerdo, nos vemos luego entonces-_ dije y colgué.

La joven miraba nerviosamente a su regazo.

-Disculpe ¿Podría decirme su nombre? Digo para no estar llamándola señorita a cada rato ¿O es señora?- pregunté con una sonrisa quitando el hecho de que la última pregunta estaba demás por ahora.

-Oh, no, señorita. Y por favor llámeme Bella.

-Muy bien Bella, yo soy el jefe de este despacho y mi nombre es Jacob, Jacob Black. Ahora cuénteme que le hizo venir aquí, me comentó algo sobre acoso ¿Es cierto?- ella sintió- Bien reláteme todo lo sucedido por favor.

Ella tomó una fuerte bocanada de aire antes de comenzar.

-Bien, todo comenzó hace unos…

Y me contó. Vaya si me contó.

No cabe duda de que la policía había sido una inepta y negligente ¡Ni siquiera le tomaron una queja o declaración!

-Mmm… De acuerdo ¿Eso es todo?- ella asintió y me miró con una mirada que decía a las claras "¿Qué? ¿Quiere más?" so sólo me hizo sonreír- Bien, lo primero será ir a la policía a que le tomen una declaración de lo sucedido para que todo quede asentado. No se preocupe –dije al ver su cara- yo la acompañaré para que definitivamente la tomen en serio esta vez. Además, ahora tiene pruebas más tangibles- agregué ya que aún se la notaba un poco desconfiada. De verdad que le habían dado una pésima impresión en aquella comisaría, pensé-. Lo segundo será contratar a un buen detective para que investigue posibles sospechosos y las futuras pruebas que reciba y las que haya guardado- ella sólo asintió y noté que lo más probable era que ella ya hubiese pensado en ello también-. Y lo tercero- continué- ¿Tiene alguna remota idea de quien pueda llegar a estar detrás de esto? ¿Algún enamorado no correspondido o abandonado? Las rosas reflejan claramente algo sentimental y romántico hacia usted.

La observé sonrojarse otra vez.

-Bueno. La verdad es que no tengo idea de quién pudiera llegar a ser. No tengo pareja estable desde que corté con mi novio de secundaria a los dieciocho años. Luego -sólo fueron salidas o encuentros ocasionales. Además ninguno de ellos tuvo acceso a mi departamento, ni mucho menos a mi lugar de trabajo. Respeto mucho mis espacios de intimidad.

-Bien ¿Puede quizás algún compañero de trabajo? ¿Algún vecino algo extraño? ¿Ha notado algún movimiento algo, por mínimo que parezca, sospechoso?

Ella sólo sonrió tristemente antes de contestar.

-Trabajo sola. Soy doctora y la única compañía es mi secretaria y recepcionista. En mi departamento nunca veo a nadie. Creo que en tres años que vivo ahí sólo cruce un total de cincuenta palabras y tan sólo con el conserje.

Esto estaba quedando bastante cerrado… Y complicado.

-De acuerdo- no sé qué cara habré puesto pero ella sonrió aún más.

Carajo. Tenía algo, eso era absolutamente innegable. No sabría decir qué, pero definitivamente tenía algo.

Se veía que era alguien acostumbrada al control, a arreglar sus problemas.

Era directa y se veía fuerte, pero de pronto era tímida y se sonrojaba- vaya uno a saber por qué-. Era toda una fascinante contradicción. Era linda, eso era obvio para cualquiera con vista. No era de las que te hacían parar en la calle y decir "WOW" , no, era más que eso. Su simpleza, su belleza iba más allá de algo tan banal y superficial. Esos grandes y expresivos ojos marrones te hundían lentamente en las profundidades de su alma y al parecer, no había viaje de retorno al haber estado allí.

Hacía ya tanto tiempo que no me atraía una mujer que esto me estaba poniendo nervioso. Yo simplemente quería, necesitaba atribuirlo a algo más, no sé, a cualquier otra cosa. Pero no podía, la atracción que sentía hacia ella era algo innegable.

Quizás…

No.

Primero que ella no podría ser y segundo que yo no quiero tener nada que ver con la elección en todo aquello ¡Maldito cerebro por siquiera considerarlo! No me voy a involucrar en eso.

Seguí pensando mientras miraba lo que había escrito sobre el caso. Tratando inútilmente de distraerme con algo que me alejara de aquella línea de pensamientos. No funcionó.

Sentía su mirada fija en mi rostro y eso sólo me desconcentraba más y más.

Cuando al fin me decidí a levantar la cabeza, trabé mi mirada en la de ella. Sentí que algo se quebró en mí, una barrera, una decisión, una opción. No sabría decir qué, pero ahí estaba.

Nos mantuvimos así durante un tiempo en el que ninguno de los dos siquiera pestañeó.

Al final, un poco de lógica- junto con algo de irrigación sanguínea- llegaron a mi mente para al fin lograr despejarme y actuar. Mientras me ponía de pie vi que ella sacudía la cabeza como para despejarse también. Eso me gustó, al menos no fui el único aturdido.

-Necesitaré un número donde ubicarla y el nombre y número del detective en cuanto lo contrate. Lo cierto es que un abogado sin un culpable es algo innecesario, pero preferiría seguir paso a paso su caso si no le importa.

-Sí, sí, claro… Pero…- esperé- Disculpe pero no hemos hablado nada de sus honorarios, no sobre a quién le asignará el caso, además yo…

-Cierto. Los honorarios, si le parece bien, lo hablaremos en detalle en cuanto tengamos algo más de información, lo mismo con la reasignación del caso. Aunque creo que de todas formas este me lo quedaré yo- eso la sorprendió, carajo a mí me sorprendió-. Por lo demás no se haga más problema, yo la ayudaré- y lo decía en serio. Esta joven había despertado mi instinto de protección. Un instinto que llevaba ya mucho tiempo muerto con las mujeres.

Sacudí la cabeza ante esos pensamientos tan desagradables y continué.

-Si quiere puedo recomendarle un detective que conozco. Sobra decir que es muy bueno en lo que hace y que tengo plena confianza en sus capacidades.

-Sí por favor. Gracias. Gracias por todo de verdad señor Black.

-No hay por qué. Y por favor dime Jacob. Ahora vamos. Te acompañaré a la delegación, tengo algunos amigos allí así que esta vez la van a tomar en serio.

Después de comportarme como su héroe particular llevándola a la delegación, volvimos a mi edificio para que ella pudiera recoger su auto.

Y si se preguntan si esto se podría poner aún más raro. La respuesta es sí.

Cuando la dejé bajar del auto y vi como se montaba al suyo para luego arrancar e irse, la sensación de pérdida que me embargó fue absolutamente desconcertante.

Al parecer Isabella Swan Había venido para quedarse.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! ¿Cómo están? Cómo verán este cap es más explicativo que otra cosa…. Pero bastante interesante ¿No creen? Mmmm… ¿Quién quiere una dupla así? ;) Yo seguro!<strong>

**Veo que este fic gustó bastante porque tiene muchas visitas ¡LO CUAL ME ALEGRA MUCHO! =D**

**MIL GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS FAVORITOS Y ALERTAS! **

**Lo malo es que casi nadie deja un rw =(… Plis ya sé que a veces leen de corrido y eso, pero porfis digan al menos si les gusta cómo va o no y si tienen alguna situación particular que quieran leer AVISEN y yo veo como la adapto… Vamos chiquis no sean tímidas ;)**

**Bueno como siempre nos leemos el próximo viernes… Besos y cuídense! Guada..**


	7. Hace calor ¿No?

**Disclaimer: Como siempre, los personajes son de S. M., yo sólo juego con ellos.**

****NOTA IMPORTANTE: ****ESTA HISTORIA TENDRÁ UN ALTO CONTENIDO SEXUAL, ASÍ QUE SI ERES MENOR O NO TE GUSTA LO FUERTE ¡****NO LEAS! (****Sólo apto para gente con mentalidad abierta).***

**-Este fic tendrá MENNAGE hetero- bi y homosexual.-**

**************************(PLIS LEAN LA NOTA DE ABAJO =) )******************************

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7: "Hace calor ¿No?"<strong>

**.:**

OH-POR-DIOS

¡Oh por Dios, oh por Dios, oh por Dios! Es… ¡WOW!

Ese abogadito estaba sencillamente para partirlo. Estaba total y absolutamente comestible.

¡PA-PÁ!

Estaba completamente segura de que él sería el culpable de mis próximas fantasías. No podía esperar a llegar a casa y darme una atención con el "general". Tenía todos los nervios a flor de piel y los músculos agarrotados por la tensión. El viaje en el auto me agotó. Tuve que trabar tanto mi cuerpo para no saltarle encima mientras conducía- y así de paso evitar matarnos- que ahora me sentía literalmente exhausta. Pero no tanto…

¡Bella concéntrate!- me ordené a mi misma.

Y volvemos al primordial problema de mi vida.

Puedo estar siendo perseguida por un loco en un posible peligro de muerte pero yo estoy pensando en cogerme como loca con mi extensa colección de juguetes que hay en el cajón de mi mesa de noche y en la caja debajo de mi cama- si no entraban todos en un solo lugar- ¡Carajo!

Logré llegar viva y en una sola pieza a mi apartamento a pesar de no ver una mierda por donde iba con el auto ¡Genial! Si Charlie me hubiese visto de seguro que… No voy a pensar en eso- me dije firmemente a mí misma. Corrí, abrí, tiré todo encima del sofá y volví a correr a mi habitación para poder al fin sacarme esta calentura de 90° que tenía encima ¡Por Dios, pero si estaba más caliente que el desierto del Sahara!

oOo

-¡Aaaaahhhhh!

Dos horas, cinco orgasmos y una ducha después me sentía "un poco" mejor.

Decidí levantarme a hacerme por lo menos un sándwich de queso ya que no tenía ganas de hacerme algo más elaborado. Desconecté los teléfonos y me sumí en la soledad de mi pacífico y solitario mundo.

El domingo fue un poco más de lo mismo salvó porque conecté los teléfonos y estuve un rato en el chat con Alice, quien como siempre hablaba- en este caso tecleaba- a dos mil palabras por minuto y por último me decía que estaría por allí una semana más aproximadamente. Por fin a la noche con el cuerpo sin tensiones de ningún tipo y con la ansiedad bastante controlada me dormí de un tirón de lo más tranquila.

Lunes.

¡No era por él! ¡No era por él! ¡NO era POR ÉL!

Así estaba desde que me vi al espejo antes de salir para el consultorio ya sin tiempo de cambiarme ¡Es que no es posible que no me haya dado cuenta de lo que me ponía! ¡Mierda! ¡Si Jane se da cuenta o asume que es por él! Aaarggg

No quiero ni imaginarlo.

Bueno quizás si me quedara detrás del escritorio… No, no puedo hacer eso. No importa. No, no importa. Había tomado de derivarlo por mi bien mental- y posiblemente su bienestar físico también- así que ¿Qué más daba que me viera "algo" provocativa en su última sesión? Total no iba a hacer nada ¿O sí? No. Definitivamente no.

Quizás sólo estaba exagerando y no era en verdad para tanto. Quizás. Por el momento estaba a salvo en mi auto a punto de llegar a mi lugar habitual en el estacionamiento.

Inconscientemente –lo juro por mis juguetes- me vestí como una perra para un día normal de trabajo ¡Eso no estaba para nada bien!

Calma Bella, calma. Respira- me dije.

Me miré fijamente de arriba abajo una vez más para ver si por algún tipo de milagro no llevaba lo que creía haber visto frente al espejo antes de salir. Nop. Seguía igual.

Zapatos negros brillantes con un taco prácticamente mortal para mí- regalo de Alice-. Medias de lycra con trama tipo red, me dan ganas de llorar de alegría al ver que no agarré el verdadero par de medias de red negras que guardo al final del cajón, estas eran de un suave tono chocolate.. Pollera ¿O debería decir retazo de tela? Bueno, esta faldita me encantaba pero era no de las que usaba cuando salía a bailar ¡Hace tres años! Sólo la guardaba por nostalgia, si hubiera sabido que me iba a dar este problemón la hubiera tirado o mejor aún, quemado ¡No era para trabajar! ¡¿Por qué rayos mi estúpido cerebro no registro eso a la hora de vestirme? Y es que era corta, MUY corta ¡Apenas y me llegaba a medio muslo! Ni hablar de si llegase a cruzar mis piernas, seguramente de costado saldría a las claras una de mis nalgas en red. Puuufff. Nop, ni hablar. Sigamos. Blusa, ohhhh. Blusa. Esta sí que era una de las habituales para el trabajo. Lo malo es que era para usar por debajo de un traje ¡No para ir exhibiendo sola! Y el saco que agarré hoy –porque los demás me tocaba retirarlos en la tarde de la tintorería- era demasiado abrigado para usar en el interior del consultorio. Carajo. Simplemente voy a decir esto como para que alguien comprenda mi gravedad. GASA- FINA- SOBRE- ENCAJE. ¿Se entiende? ¡Se me ve putamente todo! Y el cabello húmedo tras la ducha de treinta segundos que me di secándose libre al viento era el toque justo y final para el look _Post sexo_ o el de _Busco sexo_, dependiendo de cómo se lo mire.

Y sí, seguramente alguien estará diciendo "pero que estúpida por qué no volvió rapidito y se cambió algo". Y voy a contestar, ejem, ejem, ¡Por qué no pude idiota! Anoche me quedé taaaaan relajada que se me olvidó poner el despertador, ergo casi por instinto me desperté temprano, sí, ¡Pero no lo suficiente! Hoy tenía el horario más ajustado debido a la falta del sábado por lo que debería de haber llegado 8:30. Yo me DESPERTÉ 8:30 ¿Se entiende ahora? Me di una ducha express y me cambié a ciegas- como se darán cuenta-, ni me peiné ni me maquillé. A las 8:43 estaba saliendo de mi apartamento cuando vi mi reflejo en el espejo. No tenía opción más que seguir. Lo único que hice fue ponerme un poco de glooss en los labios y pensar en usar la hora del almuerzo para ir a comprar un pantalón y un saco o una camisa oscura, no sé, algo que me quité este look de gata en celo que traía puesto.

¡Vamos Bella! ¡Actúa como adulta que eres maldita sea! Allá voy.

oOo

-Oh, hola ¿Cómo le va?- contesté medio cansada.

-Bien gracias y por favor dime de tú, soy Jacob- por favor no fuerces mi pobre autocontrol así, le rogué mentalmente a esa sexy voz telefónica mientras mi perversa mente me llevaba a recordar en detalle cada músculo suyo- ¿Bella?- ¡Puta madre! ¿Acaba de ronronear mi nombre?

-De acuerdo- susurré. Sí, patético.

-Bien. Te llamaba para saber si podrías darte una vuelta por la oficina hoy para hacerte algunas preguntas más específicas sobre el caso, ya que el sábado debo reconocer que yo estaba algo apurado y me gustaría completarlo lo antes posible si puede ser.

-Es. Bueno, verá, ahora mismo no lo creo posible ya que me encuentro entre consultas pero…- consulté mi agenda para saber. Si pudiera correr a… Y aquí… Sí- ¿Podría ser a eso de las 12:30?

-A ver déjame ver- se escuchó ruido de papeles siendo apartados- sí, seguro. Muy bien entonces la espero a esa hora y por favor mientras tanto trate de recordar cada mínimo detalle de todos los presentes, no importa si lo considera tonto o de menor importancia, anótelo en cuanto se le venga a la mente para que no se le olvide luego ¿de acuerdo?

-Muy bien. De acuerdo, claro. Nos veremos entonces.

-Adiós Bella- y colgó.

Carajo.

Me paré de un salto ¡¿Iba a ir así? Me senté, más bien me desplomé nuevamente en mi sillón tras el escritorio.

Sí, tendría qué hacerlo. No iba a tener tiempo de pasar por una muda ahora, ni mucho menos pasar a comprar algo. Mierda… ni modo.

La mañana al completo no había ido muy bien que digamos.

Tuve algunos problemas para serenar y controlar a Vicky una joven chica ninfómana bisexual en los primeros períodos de abstinencia. Yo era su blanco. Luego de ella tuve una muy incómoda hora con un chico de dieciséis años llamado Riley adicto al sexo. Se relamía, literalmente, cada vez que me miraba tras los escasos tejidos las tetas, síp, tooooodaaa la hora. Y por último… Por último una charla bastante acalorada con la señora Renata quién era- por decirlo de una manera suave- una vieja perra frígida que no cogía ni dejaba coger felizmente a los demás.

Ahora me tocaba el señor Mike Newton que tenía serios problemas con la eyaculación precoz y que además resultaba ser un idiota de primera. Después de él sería la hora del almuerzo donde aprovecharía para pasar por lo del abogado.

oOo

-Lo siento, de veras lo siento. Es que… Bueno usted… y…

-No se preocupe, por favor hágame el favor de pasar al baño a limpiarse y luego puede ir donde Jane y pedir un turno para dentro de unas dos semanas- dije secamente.

-¿Dos semanas?- lo miré mal- Sí, sí, de acuerdo. Lo lamento.

La hora con Newton había resultado ser un desastre.

A los quince minutos de sesión mientras me contaba de lo más contento como había logrado hacer acabar a una chica antes de explotar, me miró cruzar la piernas- lo sé, mi error-… Y acabó.

¡Sí acabó! ¡Se acabó en los pantalones sin tocarse siquiera! ¡Por Dios!

Después de eso estuve aproximadamente unos veinte minutos escuchando sus disculpas mientras que yo trataba de hacerlo ir al baño a limpiarse de una buena vez ya que la mancha era cada vez más notoria en el frente de su entrepierna ¡Puaj! Newton era… Era Newton… era indeseable, incluso para alguien como yo ¡Sobre todo para alguien como yo! ¡Dónde mierda estaría el chiste! El colmo de una ninfómana sería estar al lado de un sujeto precoz ¡Ja!

Alrededor de una media hora después me encontraba frente a la antipática recepcionista del señor Black.

-Buen día, el señor Black me espera- dije educadamente antes de que me quisiera echar. Por su cara no lo dudaba.

-Buen día. Aguarde un minuto por favor,- dijo levantando el tubo del intercomunicador- enseguida la atiende. Tome asiento.

-Bella, adelante- dijo él apenas unos minutos después desde la puerta de su oficina.

-Buen día, gracias- dije poniéndome de pie y yendo hacia donde él se encontraba.

-Pasa.

La mano de él en mi espalda baja guiándome al interior de su despacho hizo estragos en mi concentración. Como dije me guió al interior. Yo no necesito que me guíe al interior, yo necesito que quiete su puta mano para poder volver a concentrarme en el loco y no tirar todo a la mierda y montármelo allí sin más. Me condujo a la silla y me senté obediente. Me sorprendí cuando en lugar de dar la vuelta al escritorio este apoyó su culito en el de frente hacia mí, dejando su verga a no más de medio metro de mi cara. Mmm… Y al parecer no se dio cuenta de que su amiguito está medio despiertito. Me aferré a la silla.

-Bueno ¿Y ya ha elegido al detective?- asentí- ¿Ha hablado con él?

-Sí definitivamente me quedé con Withlock y hemos estado hablando sobre que se puede hacer de ahora en más.

-Bien él es muy bueno en lo suyo.

Me limité a sentir otra vez.

-Comencemos- dijo- ¿Recuerda cuándo fue la primera vez que le llegó un regalo? ¿Había pasado algo en particular en ese momento en su vida?- Negué.

-No. Sé que fue hace seis meses aproximadamente nada más y en aquel entonces ya llevaba la misma rutina que ahora. Me había mudado a mi apartamento ya hacía un año y en el trabajo estaba bien.

-¿Ha podido recordar algo o a alguien extraño?- volví a negar.

-¿Cuánta gente conoce su domicilio?- preguntó.

-Bien, Alice que es mi mejor amiga, y Jane que es mi secretaria. Nadie más.

-¿Familia, primos, amigos lejanos, compañeros anteriores, algún chico al que no le haya dado la oportunidad?

-Familia no tengo. Primos o tíos, menos. Como dije mi mejor amiga, Alice, es de hecho la única que tengo y justo ahora se encuentra en New York. Compañeros de trabajo sólo Jane. No tuve trabajos anteriores. Bueno sí, pero nada importante. Trabajé en el comedor del campus donde vivía y estudiaba y luego de recepcionista para la doctora anterior durante mi último año.

-Mmm… de acuerdo. Todavía no me ha dicho de que trabaja ¿Tiene contacto con mucha gente? Al ser doctora, digo, quizás alguien a quién no haya tomado en cuenta o a quien no le haya gustado su diagnóstico.

-No lo creo- dije sonriendo-… Soy sexóloga.

-Oh…- por un momento su rostro reflejó una sorpresa total, luego se recobró rápidamente y agregó- Bueno ¿Ha notado a algún paciente con algún tipo de fijación en usted?

-Eh…- lo pensé bien- No, no lo creo.

Hablamos durante media hora más sobre los posibles, le di algunos datos básicos míos y luego me disculpé alegando que ya debía de regresar a la consulta. Y pasó.

**J. POV.:**

Habíamos estado cerca de una hora hablando sobre el caso y había también logrado sonsacarle algunos datos personales demás. Ella era… Interesante. Era graciosa, simple, independiente… ¡Y estaba de infarto! ¡Por Dios! Tan sólo cuando entró tuve la necesidad de disimular como un colegial la erección instantánea que tuve. Por suerte con pensamientos horripilantes como Sam con un tutú rosa o Jared con vestido y tacos fue capaz de hacer que bajase rápidamente, de todas formas la guié delante de mí para estar seguro ¡Qué bochorno!

Jamás, JAMÁS en toda mi vida me había sucedido algo similar.

Sabía que lo que pensaba estaba mal. Era una cliente ¡Hasta podría demandarme! Yo tenía a Ed, y de seguro que ella tenía a alguien, aunque aún no lo haya dicho, etc, etc, etc. Por más que me repetía todas esas razones una y otra y otra vez como una especie de mantra, no conseguí sacarme las ganas de probarla ¡Puta madre! ¿Probarla? ¡Quería devorarla!

Desde que la había visto el sábado no había sido capaz de dejar de pensar en ella. Sí, en ella. No en el puto caso. Me sentí culpable con Ed y traté de compensarlo siendo un poco más tierno, pero aun así su imagen me perseguía.

Hoy no me aguanté. Me hice lugar como pude para poder atenderla y casi brinqué de alegría cuando acordamos para el mediodía. Carajo. La pregunta que me negaba a dejar formularme a mí mismo me vino con fuerza a la mente ¿Podría ser ella? Era una pregunta, que aunque me negase, rondaba por mi mente una y otra y otra vez.

Pero todo el embrujo se rompió cuando ella me dijo que ya debía de irse para volver al trabajo. Casi le grito ¡Ahora no, todavía no! y bien a punto estaba de abrir la boca cuando me interrumpió el sonido de su celular.

-Oh, discúlpeme.

-Está bien, no hay problema atienda que puede ser importante- dije amablemente consiguiendo que me sonriera en respuesta.

-¿Hola?... Oh, bueno… Sí, sí, de acuerdo… Sí genial… listo nos vemos luego entonces, gracias- Y colgó luego me miró y con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro agregó para mí- Bueno, pues parece que después de todo podré quedarme un rato más. Mi secretaria me acaba de avisar que cancelaron la consulta de las dos así que tengo un poco más de tiempo ¿O ya terminamos?- preguntó sorprendida ante esa posibilidad. _Ni de cerca nena_, pensé yo.

-¿Eh? No, no, viene bien. Disculpa ¿Desearías tomar algo? ¿Ha almorzado ya?- pregunté dándome cuenta de que seguramente se saltó su hora del almuerzo para venir aquí. Eso no me gustó.

-No. Pero no se haga problema.

-Pensé que te había pedido y tú accedido a tratarme de tú.- dije con voz ronca.

-Sí, disculpe… Disculpa, me olvidé y no hay problema. Quizás sólo un café estaría bien.

-¿Qué te parece si pedimos algo? Es mi hora de almuerzo también pero con tanta cosa no quiero perder el tiempo saliendo a por algo ¿Te apetecería un sándwich o algo así?

-Mmm… De acuerdo. Un sándwich de lomo estaría bien, gracias- dijo un tanto tímida.

Comimos rápidamente y para este momento nos encontrábamos sentados de lado en el sillón frente a una mesa ratona que usaba generalmente para charlar de algún caso con mis colegas. La observé durante toda la comida y me alegré enormemente al notar que no le era indiferente. Sus pezones estaban duros y enhiestos bajo el fino encaje del soutien que tan generosamente se encargaba de erguirlos orgullosos. Y el rubor que la cubría cuando la pillaba mirándome era como pólvora para mí.

Al final, así de frente, nos quedamos viendo intensamente, exponiéndonos. Las ganas, las intenciones, todo estaba claro en nuestras miradas.

Nos deseábamos.

Yo, Jacob Black, el conocido lobo renegado de las mujeres, por primera vez en años deseaba desesperadamente a una mujer. A esta mujer. Y no me contuve más.

Fácilmente acorté la distancia entre nosotros. Acorralándola. Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida, excitada, nerviosa, anhelante. Pero aun así, antes de que pudiera llegar a devorarle la boca por completo ella dijo:

-Cr… Creo… Creo que será mejor que me vaya, debo… -la interrumpí.

-Dime que no deseas que te parta la boca de un beso. Dime que no deseas que mi lengua acaricie la tuya, saboreándote. Dime que no deseas mis manos en tu cuerpo, en tus pechos ¡Dímelo! Dímelo fuerte y claro y me detendré… pero si no lo haces prepárate… Porque te voy a dejar sin aire.

Y luego de los cinco segundos más eternos de mi vida hasta ahora, en los que ella no dijo absolutamente nada bajé mi boca a la suya y me hundí en ella.

Su tacto, su olor, su sabor, toda ella me envolvió en su mágico cuerpo cegándome e inundándome de lujuria.

Mi boca aplastó la suya y mi cuerpo se regodeó de estar encima sintiendo sus curvas femeninas amoldadas a mí. Su olor me inundaba el cerebro, una mezcla perfecta de fresas y menta, dulce y fresca, con ahora además el inconfundible olor a deseo, ese olor almizclado que emanaba de su sexo pidiéndome, implorándome, rogándome por atención.

Su boca era suave, tan suave y tan cálida, fácilmente maleable bajo la mía, sumisa y demandante. Mis manos no pudieron ni quisieron contenerse más por lo que suavemente la tomé de la cintura y le acaricié de arriba abajo por los lados. La fineza de su cintura, las marcadas costillas, la cara externa de unos pechos plenos. Las llevé a ellos, a esas cimas duras como piedras y esos montículos de carne suave. Gloria. Esto era la gloria.

Sus manos tampoco se estaban quietas.

A pesar de mi camisa- porque el saco en algún momento que ahora no recuerdo ya me lo había sacado- pude sentir sus pequeños dedos investigando y moldeando cada uno de ms músculos. Apretando, acariciando, rasguñando. De pronto me tomó de la nuca casi con ferocidad y me hundió aún más en ella, haciendo doler nuestras bocas de tan abiertas que estaban. No importaba. Nada importaba. Estábamos demasiado calientes para eso.

Sin pensarlo, la tomé de la cintura, y mientras me tiraba hacia el respaldo del sillón la llevaba conmigo para poder así colocarla sobre mi regazo. Ambos gemimos ante el contacto. Al abrir sus piernas su más que corta pollera le quedó de cinturón y, aunque no pudiera verlo ahora, el tacto me decía y mostraba que tenía un culo de lo más hermoso. Siseé cuando sentí una uña rasguñando mi dolorido miembro por sobre el pantalón. Quería más. Necesitaba sentir su piel, su lengua, su… Todo.

El ruido ensordecedor de un celular sonando desde el escritorio nos devolvió crudamente a la realidad.

Una realidad en la que yo tenía pareja y ella era mi cliente. Mierda.

Nos quedamos así, mirándonos mientras aun jadeábamos de frente al otro mientras el teléfono aún seguía sonando insistentemente. Maldito aparato- pensé frustrado.

Ella se removió nerviosa y yo me tensé y la sujeté más duramente de la cintura en forma inconsciente cuando en un ligero movimiento rozó su sexo contra el mío. Con delicadeza pero firme me tomó ambas manos alejándolas de su carne para bajarse. Yo cerré los ojos ante la sensación de pérdida que sentí. Cuando los abrí, ella ya se había reacomodado la ropa. Las únicas evidencias eran las arrugas en su falda y una boca muy roja e hinchada. Y en mi caso una boca igual de hinchada y un tanto dolorida por sus mordiscos y una muy, MUY dura erección con un más que probable caso de bolas azules. Me levanté sin decir nada y me dirigí a mi escritorio para tomar mi móvil ya que era el que había estado sonando. Lo miré; Dos llamadas perdidas y un mensaje de Edward. _Qué oportuno_- pensé. Un golpe más a mi consciencia. Lo leí.

"_Lo siento. Hoy llegaré tarde, con suerte antes de las 9. TK. Ed_."

Suspiré.

-Debo irme. Tengo una paciente a las tres.

Miré el reloj. Eran las dos y veinte ¿Cuánto tiempo habremos estado besándonos?

-De acuerdo, te llamaré- le avisé sin saber muy bien el porqué. Creo que venía del hecho que quería que me tuviera en cuenta.

-Muy bien, pero envíame un mensaje antes ya que no suelo contestar llamadas de desconocidos.

En respuesta yo me limité a teclear en mi móvil y segundos después el de ella comenzaba a sonar dentro de su bolso. Ella lo sacó de la cartera y sonrió.

-Así está mejor. Al menos no te cortaré- dijo divertida mirándome mientras yo me le acercaba como si estuviera al acecho.

-No. Te aseguro que no lo harás- dije tomándola de la cintura poder besarla otra vez. Esos labios resultaron ser una puta droga adictiva. La apoyé contra la pared y cuando sentí como se relajaba en mis brazos la solté. No quería perderme otra vez, ella tenía algo que atender y yo… Yo seguramente tendría algo que hacer, aunque ahora no fuera capaz de recordar qué.

-Anda ¿Tienes que irte recuerdas?- le dije suavemente cuando me miró desorientada. Luego frunció el ceño molesta y yo me reí en respuesta a ello.

-Quizás ahora que sé tú número será mucho más fácil el _NO "atenderte"_- dijo traviesa causando que yo frenara mi risa en seco.

-Oh, no, muñeca, tu tendrás que "_atenderme_", eso dalo por hecho- dije sugerente y casi decidido a tomarla allí mismo cuando vi cómo se mordía el labio inferior de forma inconsciente. Luego sonrió.

-Creo que eso lo veremos. Adiós- dijo y tomó el picaporte que tenía a un lado para abrir rápidamente la puerta y salir escapando sin decir nada más.

Y yo me quedé ahí, parado como un idiota. Tratando con todas mis fuerzas de entender qué demonios se había apoderado de mí.

Cierto que yo había estado de acuerdo con Edward en buscar a alguien más… Pero… También había quedado en que yo no haría absolutamente nada al respecto. Nada hasta que la conocí.

Sabía que por más que lo intentara no podría mantenerme lejos de ella, pero ni muerto derivaba el caso a alguien más. No. Eso me quitaría toda posibilidad de verla y eso era algo que no estaba dispuesto a contemplar pero… ¿Podría ser ella la que se uniera a nosotros? La sola contemplación de la idea me dejaba extasiado… Y duro. Quizás… Quizás pudiera intentarlo, tentarla. Conocerla. Sí, eso, conocerla. Tendría que ver si ella sería capaz de aceptar y sobrellevar algo así. Era sexóloga ¿No? suponía que no habría muchas cosas que la sorprendieran ya. Y si pudiera, pudiéramos hacerle entender que no sería sólo sexo y lujuria sino amor…

Pero tenía que ser realista, necesitaba serlo. Por más que a mí me fascinara, ella tenía que conocer, aceptar y estar con Ed… y él con ella. Sólo así funcionaría. Pero por ahora no diría nada. Por primera vez le ocultaría algo importante a su pareja, pero… Era necesario. Primero tendría que ver si se daba algo o no entre ellos y ya luego iría viendo cómo ir preparando el terreno, por ahora quería disfrutarla al menos un poco más…

Y lo haría, vaya si lo haría -pensó mientras esbozaba una sonrisa de anticipación.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno aquí les dejo otro capítulo más… Uffff, fue bien largo. La verdad es que lo terminé el lunes temprano ya que, luego de recibir tantos rws por primera vez, me emocioné y me puse como loca para traspasar este.<strong>

**GRACIAS A QUIENES ME DEJARON UN RW POR MÍNIMO QUE FUERA Y A TODOS LOS FAVORITOS Y ALERTS… GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS =D **

**Un gracias muy especial a : eli 1990 por tomarse la molestia de dejar un rw en cada cap!**

**COMO AGRADECIMIENTO VOY A HACER LO POSIBLE POR PONER UN DOBLETE LA PRÓXIMA SEMANA ¡SÍ DOBLE! PEEEEERO… (y sí hay una trampita ;) ) DEPENDERÁ DE SI ESTE CAP TIENE TAN BUENA RECEPCIÓN COMO EL OTRO. ES DECIR ¿LLEGARÉ A LOS 70 RWS? ¿Q DICEN? Y puede que incluso lo suba antes ;) Los rws son como gasolina para mis dedos ;) jejeje… **

**AHORA SÍ, SIN MÁS NADA QUE DECIR NOS LEEREMOS EL PRÓXIMO VIERNES… AHORA ME VOY A DESCANSAR MIS DEDITOS (porque ya estoy escribiendo los siguientes) ;)… BESOS Y CUÍDENSE… GUADA.. **


	8. Entre el puma y el lobo

**Disclaimer: Como siempre, los personajes son de S. M., yo sólo juego con ellos.**

****NOTA IMPORTANTE: ****ESTA HISTORIA TENDRÁ UN ALTO CONTENIDO SEXUAL, ASÍ QUE SI ERES MENOR O NO TE GUSTA LO FUERTE ¡****NO LEAS! (****Sólo apto para gente con mentalidad abierta).***

**-Este fic tendrá MENNAGE hetero- bi y homosexual.-**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8<strong>**: "Entre el puma y el lobo"**

**BELLA POV.:**

Desconcentrada. Así estaba, desconcertada.

Llegó a su consultorio con quince minutos de sobra por lo rápido que había manejado. Quien la viera entonces de seguro hubiera pensado que estaba huyendo… Y lo estaba, pero de lo que no estaba muy segura era de qué ¿De él? ¿De ella? La reacción que tuvo la asustó. ¿Desde cuándo ella rechazaba a un hombre? La respuesta era de lo más sencilla… NUNCA. Hasta hoy.

Ella por su problema nunca medía las consecuencias. Una vez que la excitación la embargaba su fin o meta o como quieran decirle era siempre simple y resumido a una sola, llegar a la meta, nada más. Pero hoy algo fue diferente, no sabría decir exactamente qué, pero… Había algo.

La forma salvaje en que le habló, tan demandante, tan condenadamente sexual, tan contrario y chocante a la forma civilizada en que vestía. Era primitiva- pensó- como un lobo. Como el lobo alfa de la manada reclamando su derecho de hembra, sí, así lo había sentido. Con el pequeño y casi insignificante detalle de que yo no era nadie. Aun así… Aun así lo único que tenía claro era que me había excitado hasta la médula y que no sabía cómo la lógica había logrado colarse en ella en ese momento. Lógica y sentido común.

Sin duda era un claro avance para ella pero me preguntaba ¿Por qué justamente ahora? ¿Por qué justamente con él? Y por otra parte ¿Cómo actuarían ahora? ¿Le enviaría el caso a uno de sus colegas? ¿La llamaría? ¿La evitaría?

-¿Doctora Swan?

-Sí Jane.

-Los Maclilions están aquí para su cita.

-Que pasen por favor- dije al teléfono que nos intercomunicaba.

Los Maclilions- suspiré-. Ellos eran una muy agradable pareja de más de veinte años de matrimonio que tras haber vuelto a vivir solos, ya que los hijos al fin habían despegado todos del nido, querían reencontrarse como pareja ¿Afortunados no? Luego de su cita me tocó el caso de la señorita Tanya Denali. Era un caso complicado ya que ella no sólo se había vuelta adicta al sexo, sino que además lo era a las drogas, por lo que estaba en plena desintoxicación de ambas. Me había contado tantas cosas que hasta yo me sorprendí de algunas de ellas. Pobre, pensaba cada vez que la veía, era una joven tan hermosa y con tanto futuro con sus apenas veintidós años, y ya está tan… complicada.

La cita de las cinco era muy fácil. Una pareja joven que no había llegado al sexo por esperar y guardar ese momento para la noche de bodas tras el matrimonio. Sí, raro en esta época, pero ellos estaban enamorados y decididos. Lo cual no quitaba que quisieran explorarse en los previos y otros juegos. Eran divertidos, ingeniosos y abiertos a nuevas y variadas ideas, por lo que me era muy fácil llevarme con ellos.

Ya sólo me quedaba la cita de las seis y estaba bastante nerviosa debo reconocer. No sabía cómo decirle aquello, porque lo más seguro era que me pidiera una explicación y yo no tenía ninguna para darle, al menos no una válida para él que le pudiera decir a la cara sin ponerme en total y absurda evidencia. Lo único que podría decirle es que le convendría más tratar y hablar con alguien de su mismo sexo y con su mismo… Punto de vista- sonaba lógico ¿No?.

-Dra. El sr. Cullen acaba de llegar- me avisó Jane.

Respiró.

-Bien, hazlo pasar y entra por favor un segundo para que te dé las fichas que ya terminé de actualizar.

-Muy bien ya voy.

La puerta se abrió y la primera en entrar fue Jane seguida bien de cerca por el "sr-estoy-metido-en-tus-putas-fantasías-y-te-mojo-las-bragas-con-sólo-mirarte"

-Buenas tardes.

-Buenas tardes, tome asiento por favor. En unos minutos estaré con usted.

Se encaminó hacia el mismo sillón de la vez anterior, ojo, no es como si tuviera muchas opciones, pero el verlo allí tal cual hacía estragos en mi empobrecida mente, y… ¡CARAJO! Se veía endiabladamente sexy.

-¿Sí Bella?

-Disculpa. Aquí tienes- dije tendiéndole una pila de papeles- todas estas ya están actualizadas. Mañana te daré las que van para derivación y las que son para dar de baja ¿De acuerdo?

-Muy bien, mañana a primera hora me pondré a acomodar todas estas ¿algo más?

-Sí. Revisa que queden asentadas las fechas en que los pacientes faltan como hoy la señora Pritz.

-Pero ella avisó- rebatió ella.

-Sí, pero lo hizo muy sobre la hora por lo que para mí es lo mismo como si no lo hubiera hecho. Necesito que pongas un cartel avisando que a la tercera cancelación y/o falta se dará de baja o se derivará el caso sin consentimiento previo del paciente en cuestión. Fíjate que quede bien claro por favor. Además anota al señor Newton como paciente quincenal desde ahora.

-¿Castigo por el accidente?- preguntó elevando una ceja y conteniendo una sonrisa.

-Hiuj… Fue muy desagradable y lo peor es que seguía hablando y hablando ¡Diablos, si hasta tuve que gritarle para que fuera a limpiarse!- ambas reímos- Y no, no es un castigo- dije luego tras un suspiro- La verdad es que no estoy muy segura de que el hecho de que sea mujer le ayude demasiado y he estado pensando en la derivación al Dr. Laurent. De acuerdo, creo que eso es todo por hoy.

-Bien, hasta mañana Bella- siempre que estábamos al final de la jornada nos tratábamos informalmente.

-Hasta mañana y dale mis saludos a Alec.

Ella rió.

-Ok, le diré. Siempre me pregunta por ti… Quiere verte- dijo tras dudar unos segundos guiñándome un ojo. Yo me ruboricé.

-Sí, bueno, ya sabes. Hablaremos- se rió y yo suspiré.

El diálogo no había durado más de dos minutos, pero al ver la cara del señor Cullen supuse que la espera lo molesto, por mínima que fuera.

-Lamento la demora. Quería dejar todo listo para mañana antes de que ella se fuera.

-No hay problema- dijo cortante.

¿Con que enojado eh?

Muy bien. Me levanté y encaminé a la silla que se ubicaba frente al sillón. Comenzaría a tratar el tema de su derivación directamente, y como estaba enojado seguramente aceptaría más rápido.

Me senté y lo miré de frente.

Una ola, que digo ola, un tsunami me azotó el cuerpo por completo al ver su mirada fija en mi pecho ¡Rayos!

Decidí cruzarme de piernas y apoyar los codos en las rodillas para tapar un poco el escote y que así enfocase su vista en algún lugar que no me provocara tanto… Calor ¿Desde cuándo yo era recatada? Me pregunté luego de hacer aquello.

¡JA! Desde que este pedazo de hombre es TU-PA-CIEN-TE.

El movimiento obviamente lo distrajo lo suficiente como para mirarme a los ojos. Bien.

-Sr. Cullen. Primero que nada quisiera comentarle acerca de lo que he decidido referente a su caso.

-¿Cómo dice?- preguntó asombrado.

-Sí, verá, creo que lo más conveniente para usted será la derivación con un colega amigo. Él podrá orientarlo mejor sobre la seducción de una mujer, como darle placer , entre otras cosas. Si gusta puedo darle…

-¿Por qué?

-¿Perdón? Le acabo de explicar que es lo que creo más conveniente para usted y quizás su pareja se sienta más cómoda si le dice y hasta decida acompañarlo- agregué.

-Usted dijo "comentarme", ¿Eso quiere decir que ya decidió mi derivación o que lo consulta conmigo?

-Bueno. Lo cierto es que esperé a consultarle por… Cortesía, pero de todas formas al final es mi decisión, y reitero lo que he dicho, creo que sería lo mejor para usted.

-No- dijo rotundo.

Se levantó y comenzó a pasearse de manera nerviosa.

-Mire- dijo aun sin detenerse- yo no quiero una derivación, es más, me atrevería a decir que sería en vano que lo haga porque no iría. Quiero que sea usted quien me guie en esto- dijo firmemente-. Como le he dicho, yo no sólo busco el darle placer a una mujer, sino que además quiero amarla. Quiero… Confianza. Y yo puedo saber sobre seducción, pero no hay forma en que sepa cómo trabaja la psiquis femenina... Y ahí es donde entraría usted. Usted es la más apta para esto "_porque es mujer_"- me explicó logrando dejarme muda.

Se me acercó y mi corazón bailó desenfrenado en mi pecho. Se arrodilló delante de mí y tomó mis manos. Al instante recibí una descarga como cuando uno toca alguna cosa y le da electricidad, arg, quise retirar las manos de inmediato ¡Y lo hubiera hecho! Si no fuera porque él sólo atinó a sostenerme más fuerte. Sentí la adrenalina correr por mi sangre. La excitación estaba comenzando y yo tenía que frenarla… pero no sabía cómo. Dos veces en un día era demasiado autocontrol para mí. Y por sobre todo con estos dos proyectos de dioses, me dije.

-Dra. Necesito que no me derive. Para empezar porque no acudiría y segundo porque no serviría de nada el cambio y de eso es de algo que estoy completamente seguro. Necesito que usted entienda lo que busco que lo entienda… y lo acepte- dijo con un extraño matiz en la voz y un brillo distinto en los ojos.

Esos ojos parecían felinos ahora. Como cuando uno le ve los ojos a un gato en medio de la oscuridad. Brillantes, misteriosos, peligrosos… Hipnóticos. Parecía un león, una pantera… Un puma. Sí, un puma, lento y sigiloso, ágil, majestuoso y peligroso, por sobre todo peligroso. Letal. Ya había olvidado lo que había dicho así que sólo me limité a asentir.

Rápidamente me soltó y se volvió a sentar.

Fue ahí cuando recién pude despejar un poco mi muy obnubilada mente. Rayos, había aceptado.

Forcé a mi cerebro a activarse y a concentrarse, y aunque este no estaba muy por la labor, de a poco lo hizo.

-De acuerdo. Entonces… ¿Ha pensado en alguna forma de abordar a una chica? ¿Lo ha hecho alguna vez?- él sonrió.

-Aunque no lo crea, sí, lo he hecho. Sólo fue una vez en realidad y no me fue muy bien, era muy chico. En las demás oportunidades sin embargo fui yo el abordado, por lo que como verá tengo demasiada poca experiencia en lo que es la conquista.

-Disculpe que me meta pero… ¿No sería mejor acaso, más fácil, el esperar a que lo aborden a usted?- él negó.

-No. Lo que quiero, queremos, es a alguien que sepa lo que quiere pero que a la vez se respete ante todo, no que se regale. Ahora es muy fácil encontrar a alguien que se regale. Sin embargo lo contrario es difícil de encontrar. Alguien que se resista y que valga la pena. Además de que a mi pareja no le gusta lo fácil. Dígame dra… ¿Usted cómo es?

-¿Disculpe? Esa pregunta está totalmente fuera de lugar- die tratando de sonar autoritaria y no demostrar el temblor interior que me causo esa simple y traicionera pregunta.

-No lo creo, usted me pregunta también.

-Sí. Pero le recuerdo que ese es mi trabajo y que debo de hacerlo porque "usted" es mi "paciente" y debo de conocerlo- asintió serio otra vez- Bien, empezaremos por lo básico ¿Cómo se presentaría usted?

-Mmm… No lo sé.

-Imagínese un panorama, un ambiente conocido pero impersonal y en él una chica que le guste, una situación. Visualícelo y luego dígame.

-Bien. Una chica. En… No sé... Arrgg- gruñó frustrado.

Esto será difícil, pensé.

-A ver. Venga aquí- él se paró y caminó hasta quedar frente a mi mientras que yo respiraba hondo cuando volví a ver ese brillo particular en su mirada. Carajo-. Bien, ahora imagine que estamos e un bar. Yo estoy en la barra bebiendo una copa y es entonces cuando usted se acerca ¿Qué diría?

-¿Puedo acompañarte?

-Bien. Suena seguro y confiado, eso de seguro agradará- dije tratando de que su intensa mirada no me afectara y de pasar por alto el tuteo-. Sigamos. Yo acepto ¿Qué sigue?

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Ponme el nombre que prefieras.

El arrugó el entrecejo y me miró molesto, ni idea del por qué.

-Prefiero tu nombre- dijo.

-De acuerdo. "_Hola me llamo Bella_".

-Mmm- ronroneó ¡Carajo! ¡El muy puto ronroneó mi jodido nombre! Esto se estaba poniendo muy peligroso para mí-… Muy apropiado… Te describe a la perfección… Bella- continuó ajeno a las puteadas que le estaba dando en mi cerebro.

Decidí interrumpirlo antes de que llegara a mojar mis bragas con tan sólo el hecho de escucharlo hablar con esa ronca y sexy voz. Ok, ok, mojar aún más mis bragas sería más… ¿Correcto? Sí claro, como si hubiera algo de correcto en empapar tus putas bragas con la voz de uno de tus pacientes.

-Recuerde que usted no tendrá un piropo a mano con cualquier nombre.

-Lo sé- se limitó a decirme muy serio.

-Bien, todavía no se ha presentado- él hizo un adorable mohín.

-Me interrumpiste- dijo olvidándose convenientemente del "tú" otra vez.

-De acuerdo. "Siga".

-… Mi nombre es Edward ¿Te apetecería otra copa?

-Bien… Lo ha hecho muy bien… Puede sentarse- le dije al ver que no se movía de enfrente mí incomodaba su cercanía, su calor.

-Aún no había terminado- declaró.

-Era sólo la presentación, ya llegaremos a la seducción- dije como restándole importancia ya que ahora mismo quería comenzar a hablar sobre qué cosas quería él reflejar al presentarse a una mujer.

-Aun así…

-¿Cómo?

-Nada- dijo él bajando la mirada y tensando levemente la quijada.

-Bien… Ya que…

No pude continuar.

De pronto me encontré aplastada contra su pecho y con sus labios a tan sólo milímetros, peligrosos milímetros de los míos.

-Creo que ya estamos en la seducción… Bella… ¿O no es ese acaso el aroma de tu excitación por mí?- dijo ronroneante como buen seductor nato que era.

Me negué a avergonzarme y me concentré en mi furia para no dar paso en falso con él. Sería tan, pero TAN fácil caer.

-Sr. Cullen. Suélteme.- siseé.

-Claro… Pero primero…

Y lo hizo. Y yo no pude negarme. No tuve ni fuerzas ni ganas para alejarlo. Era adictivo. Y yo no podía contenerme más.

Él me besó con pasión contenida y cuando yo me rendí a él lo besé con furia, con lujuria, con frustración, con necesidad, con toda la excitación que había tratado de contener desde mi "reunión" con mi lobo personal.

En medio de ese desaforado beso quise mirarlo. Quise grabarme su imagen devorándome, quise tatuarme su expresión de pasión. Lentamente levanté mis pesados parpados y lo miré.

Me quedé… Embelesada, fascinada, estupefacta ante tan hermosa visión.

Él tenía sus bellas gemas esmeraldas clavadas en mí. Me miraba sin dejar de besarme. Era excitante en todo el amplio sentido de la palabra. Verlo. Ver su cara llena de placer como un claro eco del mío propio. Ver la pasión contenida en sus crispadas facciones. Saber que esto era una acción velada- por no decir prohibida-. Saber que esto era tan solo una leve demostración de lo que en verdad podría hacer con este hombre, del calor que él podría llegar a desatar en nosotros. Me desarmaba.

Me desarmaba, me excitaba, me preparaba, me hacía anhelar todo de él.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasamos viendo comernos la boca. Pudieron ser segundos, minutos u horas, no lo sé. Sólo sé que en un momento sentí las manos de él bajar hacia mi trasero para comenzar a sobarlo, como sopesándolo y luego las llevó a mi cabeza para tomarme casi con furia salvaje, logrando hundir y fundir mi cara aún más en la de él. Este acto tan posesivo y , lujurioso y rayano en lo primitivo me obligó a cerrar los ojos con un gemido mientras le veía hacer a él lo mismo con la única diferencia de que lo de él fue un gruñido en toda regla.

De un momento a otro le sentí hacerme retroceder, hasta que con el revés de mis rodillas logré tocar lo que identifiqué como el borde del sillón en el que él había estado previamente sentado. Con las rodillas algo temblorosas me senté sin despegarme aun de sus muy preciosos y adictivos labios, y me fui recostando hasta que él quedó parcialmente sobre mí. Sin perder el tiempo, sus manos comenzaron suavemente a acariciar mi cuerpo. El contraste de sus suaves manos a la casi rudeza de sus besos era sublime. Comenzó a recorrer mi cadera, mis muslos, mi rodilla. Alternaba diferentes presiones que me volvían loca.

Siguió su curso subiendo hacia mi cintura, mi estómago, la base de mis muy necesitados pechos, sus lados. No pude evitar gemir de frustración cuando siguió hasta el cuello sin tocar esos puntos de mi sensible y anhelante anatomía.

-¿Quieres que te toque cierto?

¡Carajo! ¡No otra vez! Voy a terminar acabando tan sólo escuchándolo hablarme así. Dominante. Esa palabra voló por mi mente antes de escucharlo seguir hablando.

-Dime lo que quieres Bella. Dímelo- exigió mientras mordía ligeramente el punto más sensible del lóbulo de mi oreja-… Porque si no lo haces asumiré que esto ya está bien para ti- amenazó.

¡DIOS! ¡NO PUEDE ESTAR HABLANDO EN SERIO! ¡NO PUEDO QUEDARME ASÍ POR SEGUNDA PUTA VEZ!

Gruñí. Gruñí, gemí y bufé todo en uno.

-Toca… Tócame- dije entrecortadamente.

-Lo hago Bella- gruñí otra vez.

-Tócame los pechos- dije sintiendo como al instante los comenzó a amasar con suavidad. Pero yo estaba ya delirante de placer y necesidad y quería MÁS.

-¿Así?- preguntó casi con sorna. Sabía muy bien lo que me estaba haciendo. El muy maldito.

-Más… Más fuerte… ¡SÍ!- grité de satisfacción cuando lo hizo.

Los amasó, sobó, acarició pero aun así no les tocó en ningún momento la parte más sensible de ellos. Era una tortura. Mis pezones estaban duros como piedras y ya en un punto era hasta doloroso. Sí, mierda, dolían.

En un momento en el que los acariciaba con delicadeza me concentré en el beso devastadoramente demandante que me dio y luego lo solté con un grito cuando sentí como apretó entre ambos dedos ambos pezones a la vez. Los giró, los pellizcó, los apretó.

En cuanto dejé sus labios comenzó a besar mi mandíbula hacia mi cuello. Encontré de vuelta ese punto sensible y electrizante debajo de mi oreja y lo dejó húmedo de tanto apretarlo. Tuve la leve impresión de que dejaría el cuello marcado por sus potentes succiones pero no me importó una mierda. A esta atura no me importaba nada más que quitarme esa excitación frustrada que llevaba dentro.

En medio de este caluroso delirio ambos reparamos casi al mismo tiempo en el estridente ruido de un celular. SU celular. Imposible no escucharlo en medio de aquel gran silencio.

¡NOOOOO! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡NO, NO, NO OTRA VEZ!

Quise llorar de la angustia.

No sólo por la frustración sino por la escena repetida que tendría que afrontar después. Por un segundo quise retenerlo para evitar que atienda, pero… ¿Con que fin?

Dio la sensación de que ambos caímos en la cuenta de lo mismo en el mismo momento y al mismo tiempo. Hoy no pasaría nada. No DEBÍA de volver a pasar nada. Al menos eso era muy claro de mi parte… Creo.

Mientras su respiración golpeaba mi cara tratando de recuperar algo del aliento que habíamos perdido, yo "intentaba" hacer algo parecido- aunque el termino para mí sería boquear desesperada por aire y así dicho no sonaba tan bonito.

El celular paró y a los pocos segundos comenzó a sonar otra vez, como asegurándose de cumplir su cometido.

Resignado, él se levantó pesadamente sin mirarme. Atendió.

-Hola… Sí… Pasa que corrí a agarrar el teléfono porque no lo tenía muy a mano… Ajá… Sí… En una hora a más tardar estaré por allí- eso me sorprendió ¿Para qué mierda quería una hora? Rápidamente me recriminé que de seguro tendría que hacer algún tipo de recado antes de ir a su casa. Sí, de seguro era eso-… No hoy no… De acuerdo… Yo igual- y colgó.

Durante toda la conversación me había dado la espalda, pero de todas formas se le notaba la tensión que llevaba. Era su pareja… Jacob… Aguarden ¿Jacob? ¿Jacob? NO. No puede ser él. No, él dijo que era él quien debía de buscar a la "pareja", novia o como se quiera llamarlo. Suspiré sonoramente. No, el tal Jacob no haría nada como lo que mi "abogadito" hizo conmigo hoy ¿No? ¿Cómo lo había descrito al señor Cullen antes? ¿Dominante? Sí, dominante. Entonces lo más seguro es que su pareja fuera pasiva- volví a suspirar con una nota de alivio y pesar. No quise indagar el porqué de cada una.

-Este… Yo…

-No hace falta decir nada- dije un tanto cortante, logrando parar así su absurdo balbuceo- . Todo lo que pasó NO debió de haber ocurrido, eso es ya algo obvio, por lo que esto me da una razón más para llevar a cabo su derivación. Por favor señor Cullen- se me hacía muy raro llamarlo así luego del tremendo encuentro que acabábamos de tener-. Considero seriamente que es lo mejor para ambos.

-¿Ambos?

-Sí. Yo ahora estaría en una situación de lo más incómoda con usted y…

-Entiendo- me interrumpió-. En ese caso le pido disculpas y que dé de baja mi ficha directamente- dijo muy serio.

-Pero…

-No. No iré a otro doctor.

Me encogí de hombros.

Al fin y al cabo eso era de su entera decisión.

-De acuerdo- dije alejándome a propósito de él y su electrizante presencia yendo hacia mi escritorio.

Sentí su irada fija en mi espalda durante todo el trayecto. Quemaba.

-¿Dra.?- Escuché susurrar tras de mi espalda mientras que sus manos giraban mi cuerpo como muñeca de trapo.

¿Cuándo demonios se había acercado?

* * *

><p><strong>UUUYYYY… Q tal? Les gustó? =D <strong>

**Soy sincera me re colgué con los capis porque, bueno… obviamente no puedo escribir todo el día y tuve una semana complicada. Pero (y a pesar de no haber llegado a los 70) estuve muy cerca y me puse muy feliz de todas formas… Así que si pondré doble igual! =) (no se acostumbren chiquis que me cuesta horrores escribir todo a tiempo =P)**

**No voy a extorsionar todo el tiempo con los rws, pero de verdad que me gusta saber que opinan sobre lo que escribo, es tiempo invertido en algo que adoro hacer pero que a la vez me intimida de no estar a sus expectativas. **

**Bueno como siempre nos leemos el próximo viernes… Besos y cuídense =P… Guada**

** ...RWS = autora FELIZ! =D...**

**Pd.: El próximo lo publico en un rato, lo estoy terminando de editar =P**


	9. Hechizos

**Disclaimer: Como siempre, los personajes son de S. M., yo sólo juego con ellos.**

****NOTA IMPORTANTE: ****ESTA HISTORIA TENDRÁ UN ALTO CONTENIDO SEXUAL, ASÍ QUE SI ERES MENOR O NO TE GUSTA LO FUERTE ¡****NO LEAS! (****Sólo apto para gente con mentalidad abierta).***

**-Este fic tendrá MENNAGE hetero- bi y homosexual.-**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9:<strong>** "Hechizos"**

**Edward POV.: **

-¿Dra?- susurré tras su tiesa y esbelta espalda mientras con mis manos la giraba fácilmente hacia mí.

Noté la sorpresa en sus facciones.

Sabía que esto no era correcto, ella ya me lo había aclarado… "_Todo lo que pasó no DEBIÓ de_ _haber sucedido_…". Sí, tenía razón. Lo sabía. Mi cerebro lo sabía. Pero mi cuerpo… Mi cuerpo clamaba insistente por sentirla cerca y tibia otra vez junto a mí, sobre, debajo, al lado, como fuera.

Ella era adictiva.

Sus besos suaves y furiosos eran a la vez dulces y cálidos como néctar de ambrosía. Sus toques delicados y salvajes eran como tatuajes en mi piel. Permanentes.

Pareció tan consternada que ni siquiera se resistió cuando la acoplé a mi cuerpo como un perfecto ensamblaje de cóncavos y convexos en una unión perfecta.

Quise besarla en ese preciso instante. Devorarla nuevamente. Pero conteniéndome una vez más opté por darle tan solo un leve beso, apenas un roce, suave, gentil. Un tranquilizante a las diversas emociones que sabía que había sucinto en ella. Y así lo hice.

La tomé del mentón y la besé comenzando con un ligero y tenue roce y luego apretándolos para que irradiaran calidez mutua. Esta vez fui plenamente consciente de dónde y con quien me encontraba. Era ella. No debía buscar a nadie más. Era ella y lo sabía. Mi búsqueda terminó antes de apenas poder comenzar. Pero tenía que pensar rápidamente en cómo hacer para que siguiera "viéndome".

Corté con mis pensamientos cuando noté la urgencia que comenzaban a revelar sus labios. Estaba plenamente excitada, podía sentirlo, podía olerlo; Y ese delicioso aroma me embriagaba hasta lo más hondo. Me hacía anhelar el poseerla allí mismo. Pero no. Debía ir paso a paso.

Me separé, dejando tan sólo un leve, casi efímero contacto entre nuestras frentes.

-Bella…- susurré y ella automáticamente se tensó otra vez- Shhh… Tranquila… Yo sólo… Quisiera… Quisiera pedirte que no me prives de verte… Por favor.

Se separó por completo y me miró sorprendida durante unos cuantos segundos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Piensa Edward, piensa.

Quiero decir… No sé lo que quiero decir… Sólo sé que no quiero otro doctor. Y que… Quisiera continuar esto también…- dije esperando. No sabía cómo carajos se iba a tomar mis palabras ya que eran vagas y abiertas a demasiadas diferentes interpretaciones.

-¿Estás hablando de que te deje "practicar" conmigo tus "clases"?- preguntó.

¡¿Cómo rayos llegó a esa tan humillante conclusión? ¿Pensaría que la quería usar? ¿Qué era una especie de puta para mí? Necesitaba sacarla con urgencia de su error pero no me dejó ya que ella habló primera.

-¿Me está sugiriendo que sea una especie de amante para aprender del sexo femenino?

- No, yo no… No pretendí ofenderla, ni mucho menos que se sintiera como una vulgar prostituta sino…

-Alto- dijo y yo callé al instante-. Las prostitutas no son vulgares. No todas y a menos de que ellas mismas se permitan serlo. Quizás le suene irrisorio, pero yo en particular respeto a esas mujeres que pueden entregar su cuerpo a pesar de que no les agrade su acompañante- dijo muy seria y ya que yo no supe que decir ante esto, ella siguió-. De todas formas creo que lo que usted quiere no es eso ¿Me equivoco?- ¿Lo hacía? Sí. Yo la quería de pareja.

-Lo cierto es que no había pensado en que le sonaría así. No quisiera que piense que la quiero usar sin más.

-Si le soy honesta, debo de decirle que no creo que usted necesite ningún tipo de instrucción en el tema señor Cullen, yo…

-Edward.

-¿Cómo dice?

-Digo que me llamo Edward, no me gusta que me diga a cada rato "Señor Cullen".

-Sí bueno, Edward… De verdad que creo que no le hace falta nada más.

-Y ahí es donde te equivocas. Quisiera saber cada cosa, cada recurso que lograra volver loca de placer a una mujer. Te lo dije. Pero lo técnico no funcionará sin aplicación, y la aplicación sin compañía. Tú misma lo has dicho.

Noté como se mordía el labio nerviosamente. Esta idea la tentaba. Contra toda lógica a ella le fascinaba y tentaba tenerme como "alumno". Pero también vi de pronto a la razón y la lógica hacer mella en ella por lo que me apresuré a volver a convencerla.

-Somos adultos. Si prefieres que sea fuera de la consulta, así lo haremos.

Ella me miró y yo aguanté estoicamente su escrutinio. Luego así como si nada hubiera pasado, se giró y comenzó a guardar sus cosas personales y a apagar todo.

-Vamos. Ya debo cerrar todo. Además te están esperando- dijo.

Y ahí recordé. Carajo. No sabía cuánto había pasado ya desde que le hablé a Jake pero estaba más que seguro que ya estaba por cumplirse la hora. Sólo esperaba que no volviese a llamar justamente ahora. Asentí y caminé junto a ella hacia el elevador.

Su silencio me inquietaba ¿Aceptaría? ¿Me diría que no volviese a verla o a molestarla? ¿Esperaría a llegar a algún lugar con gente para insultarme y poder huir de mí?

Rápidamente bajamos y fuimos camino a nuestros autos. Antes de separarnos me tomó del brazo y me dijo:

-Todavía no lo sé. No sé qué quiero hacer. Si quieres te llamaré a tu número para avisarte antes del viernes- asentí contento pero frustrado por la tan larga espera.

-Si para el viernes no tengo noticias tuyas vendré aquí antes de las siete- declaré.

Ella asintió.

-Dame tu número- le dije y ella negó.

-No. Yo tengo tu número personal en la ficha si quiero avisarte lo haré.

Rayos. Suspiré y gruñí a la vez.

-¿Podríamos quedar antes entonces? No creo aguantar tanto el suspenso- ella enarcó una ceja divertida. Maldición.

-¿Te parece el miércoles?- asentí- Entonces el miércoles será. Miércoles a las siete aquí. Tengo paciente a las seis así que no subas, de aquí iríamos a otro lugar, no quiero que me vean con un paciente por lo que no bajes del auto ni nada por el estilo.

-Pareciera que ya lo has hecho antes- dije un tanto molesto de que en verdad fuese así. No me gustó. Ellas ería mía. Nuestra.

-¿Y?- dijo secamente- No, no lo he hecho pero si así fuera no sería para nada relevante. Si te contesto con una negativa no quiero que aparezcas más ¿Está claro?- asentí. Wow, vaya que tiene carácter-Bien recalcó. No pueden verme contigo en ningún lado- de pronto vi cómo palideció asustada.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Eh? No, no ¿Sabes qué? Mejor ven el miércoles a las 6:30 como siempre y lo discutimos en el consultorio. No llames.

-De… Acuerdo- dije un tanto sorprendido por tanto reparo y por su repentino cambio- Por favor- dije luego-. Aunque no consientas nada entre nosotros, considera el seguir atendiéndome profesionalmente.

-Pero…

-No. Quiero verte…

-Lo pensaré ¿De acuerdo? Sólo eso, no prometo nada- dijo un tanto renuente-. Debo irme- me acerqué y ella instintivamente se alejó por lo que asentí, me despedí diciendo un escueto y simple "adiós" y me giré hacia mi auto.

Para cuando llegué a mi casa eran las 8:49 y hasta ese momento no dejé de pensar en ella. No hablé mucho y Jake por suerte tampoco. Tardé mucho rato en dormirme. Pensé en todo lo ocurrido.

La sangre me hervía al recordar su sabor, la textura de su piel, su respiración excitada como un eco de la mía, su mirada lujuriosa, su decencia, su orgullo, todo. Y pese a todo había algo que me molestaba. Ese miedo puro que se reflejó en sus ojos al decir que no podían vernos juntos, o sea, puede incomodarle pero ¿Miedo?

De pronto se me ocurrió algo ¿Ella tendría pareja? ¿Novio? ¿Marido? Quizás de ahí el miedo ¿No? No. Casada no estaba al menos, no tenía anillo. Entonces quizás sí un novio ¿Por eso dudaba? ¿Querría serle fiel?

Me dormí pensando en ello.

En el trabajo fue más de lo mismo, con la diferencia de que me costaba muchísimo centrarme en él. Pensé que lo mejor sería no decir nada a Jake todavía, al menos no hasta saber si ella en verdad podría ser enteramente nuestra o no. No quería ilusionarme en vano aunque no pudiera evitar desearlo. Me obligué a pensar en que si ella no quisiera esto tendría que intentar conocer a alguien más, aunque en este preciso momento no podía ni imaginármelo siquiera. Me sentí extrañamente incómodo de tan solo pensarlo.

Sin duda sería una espera muy larga hasta mañana a la noche.

–––––––

**Jacob POV**.:

–––––––

No había pasado ni un día ¡Ni un puto día! Y yo ya estaba que estaba trepando por las paredes por verla.

Después de que ella se fue ayer yo ya no pude concentrarme en nada más. Pensé en una y mil cosas.

Que yo no tenía por qué empezar nada.

Que yo no podía serle infiel a Ed en ningún sentido (aunque él fuera quien quisiera a alguien más con nosotros).

Que él no esperaba que yo buscara o encontrara a alguien, ya que fui yo quien le dejó esa tarea enteramente a él.

Que si ella… Que si ella no nos aceptara a ambos.

¿Podría con ello? ¿Se escandalizaría? ¿Nos querría? Y lo peor ¿Si yo me decidía por ella a ir a por ella y Ed no la quería? No. En eso estaba seguro de que a Ed como mínimo le interesaría. Ella era… única. Era seria, tímida, salvaje, divertida, sensible, hermosa, interesante. Carajo. Me gustaba. De verdad que me gustaba ya.

Pero… ¿Correría el riesgo que implicaba?

Suspiré.

Sí, lo haría.

Las ganas imperiosas que tenía de verla… de besarla, de hacerla mía… Todo eso tomó la decisión definitiva por mí.

Y así estaba ahora, completamente ansioso… Y preocupado también. No había olvidado que había un loco tras ella. La preocupación la tenía conmigo desde que había oído el miedo reflejado en su voz al contarme todo. Noté- un poco tarde quizás- que ayer había estado tan distraído con ella que apenas si conversé con Ed. En realidad ninguno de los dos había hecho el menor esfuerzo por entablar una charla. Y ahora que lo veo en retrospectiva, él también estaba muy distraído.

Tenía la ficha con su número del móvil en mi mano desde hacía ya bastante rato. No sabía qué hacer, si llamarla y sacarme las ganas o esperar un poco más para no quedar tan ansioso y pendejo. Era temprano y lo más seguro es que ella estaría ya en medio de una consulta por lo que decidí esperar un poco… Al menos hasta el mediodía- eran las 10.

A desgano me puse a revisar distintos casos. Hice unas cuantas llamadas, arreglé una cita con un juez y otra con el fiscal de distrito. Pedí un informe general de los grupos y vi satisfecho que todos los casos iban bien. Mañana estaría ocupado prácticamente todo el día, ya que desde el mediodía tenía que ir a comprobar un jurado para el caso de Jenks que era bastante difícil, por lo que quería dejar adelantado lo más que pudiera hoy.

Mi celular sonó y yo atendí sin mirar.

-Hola, Black al habla.

-Hola ¿Estás ocupado? Soy Bella.

Casi me caigo de la silla de la impresión.

-Hola ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, bien, gracias. Te llamaba porque quería avisarte que ya me puse en contacto con el detective Whitlock y quedé en llevarle lo que tengo para que lo mande a analizar y a contarle los detalles del caso en persona esta misma tarde- dijo un tanto nerviosa.

-De acuerdo- dije cauto.

-Bien, eso era todo, te avisaré si sé o si ocurre algo más ¿De acuerdo? Nos vemos.

Y colgó.

¡Colgó! Automáticamente la llamé.

-¿Diga?

-Creo que deberías de darme al menos unos segundos para ver si quería responder algo ¿No?- pregunté medio cabreado.

-Oh, lo siento. Es sólo que como vi que no hablabas, bueno, pensé que estabas ocupado o algo- dijo-. Además… Es medio incómodo después de lo de ayer ¿No crees?- preguntó confusa.

-No.

-Dime ¿Piensas derivar el caso a algún colega?

-¡¿Qué? ¡No! Aunque… ¿Quisieras que lo haga?

-No. Pero pensé que quizás tú lo quisieras así para que no se mezclen las cosas, noi que fueran incómodas entre nosotros. Lo cierto es que , pese a lo de ayer no sé nada de ti y…

-Bella- le interrumpí.

-¿Sí?

-¿Quisieras ir a cenar conmigo hoy? Digamos a las siete.

-Pero…

-¿Sí o no?- pregunté impaciente aunque con demasiados nervios por su más que posible negativa.

La oí suspirar.

-De acuerdo- dijo después de unos eternos instantes.

Arreglamos que cualquier cambio de horario me mandaría un texto, pero sino simplemente nos encontraríamos en la puerta de mi edificio a las siete.

Joder estaba extasiado.

Aunque…

Mi ánimo duró relativamente poco, ya que al rato de cortar con ella mi teléfono volvió a sonar. Era Ed. Mierda.

Me sentí horrible cuando volvía a meter la excusa del trabajo para hoy, pero de verdad que no se me ocurrió nada más. Por suerte él sabía de antemano que yo quería adelantar hoy el trabajo de mañana por lo del jurado, pero de todas formas no me gustó ni pizca. Se sintió muy raro ocultarle algo. Fue entonces cuando tomé otra decisión. Hoy trataría por todos los medios de encontrar cualquier cosa capaz de auto convencerme de que ella no era tan "especial", de que Bella era otra simple mujer más. Tampoco que fuera a creer que ella fuera así tan "especial", como ya dije, así como así. No. Decidí no pensar más en el tema hasta encontrarme con ella y concentrarme todo el resto del día en el trabajo que aún me quedaba por hacer.

Las 6:38. Eso marcaba el reloj cuando atendí el celular.

-Hola Bella.

-Hola. Estoy en la puerta ¿Sales o entro?

-Salgo enseguida- dije y colgué.

Rápidamente recogí todo y lo acomodé en mis ficheros. Apagué el ordenador y revisé de cerrar correctamente todo- no quería más sorpresas-. Corrí hacia el elevador como un adolescente ante su primera cita y reí solo al pensar en ello.

-Hola- me dijo en cuanto me vio salir.

¡Mierda! ¡Wow! ¡Mierda!

Si ayer había pensado que estaba endiabladamente sexy con la blusita semi transparente y la mini que dejaba a la vista sus gloriosas piernas, definitivamente eso no era nada comparado con lo de hoy.

Abajo llevaba una minifalda negra como de cuerina o cuero- yo no sé de telas- y unas botas largas hasta la rodilla también negras con un taco muy fino que hacían lucir, una vez más, maravillosamente toda la longitud de sus hermosas extremidades. Arriba llevaba una camisa estilo sarong blanca con bordados de plata y abotonada a un lado con grandes botones plateados a juego. Su pelo recogido en un moño flojo con unos palillos típicos del estilo oriental que parecían pequeñas antenitas cuando uno la veía de frente y unos aretes en forma de gota bastante grandes y bonitos.

Siempre me había gustado ser bastante detallista y observador, pero por lo general los detalles de una persona tendían a decepcionarme bastante rápido.

Bella en cambio era la tercera vez que me sorprendía. Gratamente debo añadir.

-Estas preciosa- dije sin poder o querer contenerme en el halago.

-Gracias. Pasé por casa unos minutos a cambiarme. Me alegro de que te guste- contestó sonriente separándose de la puerta del auto donde estaba apoyada.

-¿Vamos?

-Vamos ¿Tú auto o el mío?- pregunté. No había forma en que la dejara ir por separado.

-El tuyo.

-Por aquí "madmouiselle"- dije colocando mi mano en su espalda baja y conduciéndola hacia donde tenía aparcado el coche.

Una vez sentados dentro y con el motor en marcha le pregunté:

-¿Quieres ir a algún lugar en particular?- negó – Muy bien entonces yo decido.

-¿Y a dónde iremos?

-Sorpresa.

Ella hizo una mueca como disconforme con la respuesta y yo sólo me reí al verla.

-No me gustan las sorpresas- susurró medio enojada.

-prometo hacer que esta sí te agrade. Ella sólo me miró y asintió.

Todo lo que pudiera planear y pensar de antemano de ella se desvaneció nada más verla.

Hechizado, así me tenía. Así me sentía.

Era como si ya no fuera la gravedad lo que me atara a la tierra, sino ella.

Incluso la fuerza que Ed ejercía sobre mí no se comparaba con la de Bella. Me rendí a la obviedad. Era ella. Era Bella. Lo sabía, lo sentía con cada fibra microscópica de mi ser. Ahora… Ahora era sólo cuestión de aferrarla a mí. Para que no se soltara, para que no me dejara, para que no quisiera soltarme en cuanto se enterara de todo. De él.

Y rogar, rogar para que Edward la aceptase como nuestro par. Como nuestra mujer.

Quién lo diría- pensé-. Yo, Jacob Black, quien siempre he pensado lo mismo de todas las mujeres desde aquello, por fin, por fin había encontrado a su ideal. Mi ideal. Nuestra ideal.

Estacioné, abrí la puerta para correr a abrirle la suya y dije:

-Es aquí.

* * *

><p><strong>¡TERMINÉ! Ok, ok, ya sé que me demoré un poquito pero entiendan. Tuve que ir a buscar a mis peques al cole, la comida, etc, etc. Y además hoy cumple añitos mi marido!<strong>

**Ahora a cumplir…**

**Mil gracias a aquellas que han comentado hasta ahora en cada capítulo por mínimo que fuera =D**

**Entre ellas están:**

**Vanesitacullen – Aleja Maggie – Caro bere Cullen – Andysuperchula – Crisst – Aiiram – Noemí – Pacita delitah Cullen – Cullen Lorena… Entre otras que ya nombraré en otra oportunidad (quiero subir rápido el cap antes de que me quieran matar =P)**

**¡GRACIAS CHIQUIS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, NO SE IMAGINAN LA SONRISA BOBA QUE PONGO CUANDO LOS LEO! **

**Ahora sí, hasta el viernes que viene!... Besos y cuídense… Guada..=P**

**Pd1: Si saben de algún buen fic en inglés que quieran leer en español me avisan que quiero empezar a hacer alguna traducción ¿Ok? **

**Ah! Y además quiero saber que opinan sobre hacer un croosover entre Damon (crónicas vampíricas) y Bella. Ya emepecé un piloto y tengo algunos capis pero no voy a subir nada hasta terminar como mínimo uno de estos 3 ¡Sino me voy a volver loca! (+ =P) De repente tengo muchas ideas para otros fics! =D**

**PD.:... RWS = Autora muy, muy, muy feliz! =D**


	10. Lunas, estrellas y soles

**Disclaimer: Como siempre, los personajes son de S. M., yo sólo juego con ellos.**

****NOTA IMPORTANTE: ****ESTA HISTORIA TENDRÁ UN ALTO CONTENIDO SEXUAL, ASÍ QUE SI ERES MENOR O NO TE GUSTA LO FUERTE ¡****NO LEAS! (****Sólo apto para gente con mentalidad abierta).***

**-Este fic tendrá MENNAGE hetero- bi y homosexual.-**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10:<strong>** "Lunas, estrellas y soles"**

**BPOV:**

-Es aquí- dijo él ayudándome a bajar del coche mientras que un joven del parking se acercaba velozmente a tomar las llaves del auto para ir a acomodarlo.

-Guau- dije sin ocultar mi sorpresa.

Estaba asombrada.

Este restaurant era fino y ciertamente lujoso, pero lo mejor era que era sencillamente hermoso.

El lugar se encontraba cerca del muelle, por lo que si uno comía fuera o en las terrazas podría comer viendo el cielo y agua oscuras por la noche y las estrellas tanto arriba como abajo brillando como pequeñas luciérnagas, y por último, y como si fuera poco, con la hermosa luz de la luna como faro confiable y seguro. Era de ensueño.

Obviamente al ser un lugar tan bello estaba bastante concurrido, pero Jacob igual consiguió una terraza que, curiosamente, estaba desolada ¿Coincidencia?

La mesa estéticamente perfecta con su mantel blanco inmaculado muy bien cuidado y un velón dentro de un gran copón de vitraux en tonos rojizos en el centro. Vaya ¡Si hasta la baranda era hermosa! La forma de columnas antiguas semejantes al estilo romano y encima una mesada gruesa y angosta toda de cemento blanco que tenía enroscada en ella una gran cadena de luces de navidad en tono amarillo suave, dándole un aspecto enteramente pacífico y romántico. Yo estaba sin palabras.

Nos sentamos en silencio, observándonos.

En medio de un tumulto de pensamientos, no pude evitar el compararlo con Edward. Era de locos ¿Por qué demonios habría de compararlos? ¿Y por qué no?- me pregunté después. Suspiré.

No estaba para nada segura de lo que le diría mañana, pero sí de algo estaba segura era de que al menos una vez iba a tenerlo. No podía negarlo… Y no quería hacerlo tampoco. Todo él me incendiaba… Y yo quería quemarme gustosa en él, con él. No sabía que hacer respecto al "acuerdo" pero por primera vez si lo haría. En un momento de romántica inspiración pensé en él como mi luna. Mi luz en la oscuridad. Aquél que guía el camino de los perdidos. Sí, así era él para mí.

Y luego está Jake. Jacob. Mi abogado. Sólo a tres veces de verlo por primera vez bastó para sentirme derretir como gelatina al sol. Ése era él, el sol. Mi sol. Aquél que todo lo ilumina con su sola presencia, aquél que da seguridad y calor.

Mi conclusión más lógica fue que Jacob era seguro, mientras que Ed… Edward era lo prohibido, un gusto.

Dejé de pensar en ello, me obligué a no pensar en ello para disfrutar de la cena con quien estaba.

Cenamos en una charla cómoda y amena que contrastaba a leguas con el calor y ardor de nuestras hambrientas miradas. Luego de más vino- exquisito por cierto-, postre y café, yo no daba más. Quería algo… Y lo quería ya.

-Vámonos- dije mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos aun con la copa entre las manos rozando ligeramente mis labios.

Él me miró, sorprendido al principio, intrigado después, y por último con simple y total lujuria.

Se levantó sin decir palabra. No supe cómo, pero un mesero llegó unos segundos después con la cuenta en la mano. Apenas si miró el papel que le tendió el chico, tomó su cartera y dejó unos cuantos billetes mientras me miraba de soslayo con cierta cantidad de seguimiento.

Llegamos al coche que ya se encontraba al frente del lugar y corrió a abrirme la puerta como un caballero de viejas épocas, claro que ese pensamiento murió a la velocidad de la luz cuando sentí que antes de llegar a subir al auto él me tomaba contra la puerta dándome un beso avasallante, arrollador. Uno que no daba ningún tipo de tregua y que me hizo doblar las rodillas y gemir muy bajito- por suerte- contra sus carnosos y húmedos labios.

Después de unos breves segundos- o al menos eso fue lo que me pareció- sentí como a lo lejos alguien carraspeaba. Jake se separó con lentitud mientras mi automático rubor me cubría la cara. Me metí al auto presurosa.

Él se subió al coche y arrancó.

Rápidamente salimos disparados de allí aunque yo no tenía ni idea de adonde nos dirigíamos así que para salir de dudas pregunté.

-Y… ¿A dónde vamos?

-Sorpresa.

-¿Otra?- pregunté sugerente. Y lo cierto que no podía quejarme para nada de la primera y estaba más que ansiosa de ver si habría aún más por venir.

-Acostúmbrate- dijo él.

Eso me shoqueó, pero lo oculté a tiempo. Luego pensaría en ello. A solas… Y un poco más cuerda y sobria que ahora. Guardé silencio.

Él siguió conduciendo, bordeando el río hasta llegar a una parte más despoblada y ascendiendo por unas cuantas curvas. Al final lo entendí. Un mirador.

-Oh… ¿Acaso buscas recordar algo de la adolescencia trayéndome aquí?

-La verdad es que visto así, sí. No sé que tienes, pero desde que te vi así vestida, esperándome contra el auto me he sentido como todo un adolescente nervioso y hormonal frente a su primera cita- reconoció mirándome fijamente.

-Cre que tomaré eso como un gran cumplido- dije sonriente.

-Sí, deberías ¿Quieres salir a apreciar la vista?- asentí- Vamos entonces- dijo antes de bajar del auto y rodearlo para abrir mi puerta como todo un caballero otra vez.

Nos apoyamos sobre el capó y admiramos la vista en silencio durante unos cuantos minutos.

Era muy hermosa.

Se veían claramente las luces, el agua, el cielo estrellado, la luna y todos los reflejos. Todo desde allí arriba era más hermoso, más romántico, más mágico. De pronto me llegó a la mente la misma escena del dibujito de la dama y el vagabundo de Disney y me reí ante la comparación haciendo que él girara a verme extrañado.

-¿Por qué la risa?- preguntó al fin.

-No es nada- él enarcó una ceja-. Ok, es sólo que esto me hizo acordar a la escena romántica de la dama y el vagabundo ¿La has visto?- él asintió.

-Creo que debo rebatir eso.

-Ay… No hables como abogado ahora, por favor- medio gruñí.

-Ok, ok. Pero de enserio ¿Me acabas de comparar con un perro?- preguntó divertido e incrédulo a la vez, yo le sonreí- ¡Y no sólo un perro, sino un vagabundo! Que por cierto era de lo más feo…

-¡No era feo!

-¡Bah! ¡Lo que sea! Además yo no te llevé a comer unos espaguetis con carne a un callejón.

Levanté las manos en señal de rendición. Aunque estuviera riendo como loca.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, mala comparación ¿Está bien?

-Mmm- dijo dudoso-, puede. Desde ya te aclaro que la próxima vez que me compares con algo deberá de ser algo más… Salvaje, como un león, una pantera, o un lobo- asentí aun divertida.

Menos mal que no sabía en qué contexto lo había comparado yo con uno.

-Y… Para compensar lo mal que me has hecho sentir- dijo teatralmente- al compararme con un simple, y feo- recalcó- perro vagabundo, pido en pago… Un beso- soltó al fin con voz ronca.

-¿Un beso?- asintió. Mmm, pensé, Yumi- ¿Sólo uno?

-Claro… A menos que luego del primero te hagas adicta a mí y quieras muchos, muchos más- dijo moviendo las cejas sugerentemente. Y yo no pude más que reír ante su ocurrencia.

-De acuerdo, cierra los ojos- dije disfrutando anticipadamente.

Él cerró sus ojos e incluso puso os labios en forma de un adorable puchero logrando hacerme reía aún más ¡Me estaba divirtiendo como loca con él!

Me acerqué y respiré profundo para calmar la risa. Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y muy velozmente le planté un sonoro beso… En la punta de la nariz.

Automáticamente me empecé a reír alejándome mientras veía a medias- ya que con la risa se me cerraban los ojos- como se le abrían y entrecerraban los ojos mirándome con enfado fingido y acercándose con sigilo.

-Tsk, tsk, tks- chasqueó la lengua-. Eso no estuvo nada bien tramposa.

-¡OH! Tú nunca aclaraste ni cómo, ni dónde debía de darte dicho beso ¿O sí?

Él se quedó helado durante un segundo abriendo y cerrando la boca y luego frunciendo el ceño.

-Mi error. Pero como aun así yo esperaba otra cosa y ahora me he quedado con las ganas, creo firmemente que deberías de hacer algo al respecto ¿No lo crees?

-Mmm… No lo sé. Bueeeenoo, supongo, que podría ya que he disfrutado de la maravillosa cena y de las vistas, así que… Creo que tendré que esforzarme y soportarlo ¿No?- dije pareciendo claramente desconsolada ante este hecho y sacrificio, a modo de víctima. Que obviamente no era.

-Sí, creo que deberías esforzarte… Mucho… Digo, para que me resulte creíble, no querríamos que tuvieras que repetirlo ¿No?- ronroneó antes de bajar rudamente su boca hacia la mía.

-o-o-o-o-o

**J POV:**

**-o-o-o-o-o**

La cena había ido a las mil maravillas. Mucho mejor de lo que yo mismo esperaba al principio, y el mirador fue toda una inspiración de mi parte. Así que aquí estábamos.

Sentir mi boca sobre la suya impregnándose de ese sabroso calor resultaba ser una puta gloria. Sentir mis labios abrir los suyos demandando una respuesta febril, era sencillamente fatal. Sentir mi saliva entremezclarse con la de ella, creando un denso flujo mutuo de humedad, era excitante. Sentir su lengua caliente entablar batalla con la mía, entrando y saliendo, imitando en una clara y burda imitación del acto sexual, era una condena, una muy exquisita y tortuosa condena.

Y por último.

Sentir sus manos, sus brazos. Esos delicados y suaves brazos aferrando mi cuello y esas pequeñas y dulces manos acariciando, retorciendo y tirando de mis cabellos. Me volvía loco. Toda ella me volvía loco. Ella era como una estrella fugaz. Un deseo cumplido. Ella era una estrella fugaz que me había concedido mi más impensable, soñado y profundo deseo. Ella.

Noté- gratamente- como su respiración se aceleraba y como su cuerpo comenzaba a exudar su tan característico y femenino olor a deseo.

Eso me terminó de enloquecer… Así que paré.

Lenta pero firmemente me separé de sus devorados y apetecibles labios. No podía perder el control. No con ella. No ahora.

Respiré hondo unas cuantas veces con los ojos cerrados para no volver a tentarme. Funcionó. Mi agitada respiración y mis desbocados latidos se calmaron, así que muy despacio abrí mis ojos y la miré fijo.

¡Santa putísima mierda!

Ella era la visión más putamente sexy que había tenido de una mujer.

Bella me observaba con su muy evidente y errática respiración mientras sus ojos brillaban exudando pura y cruda lujuria y sus labios mostraban como evidencia la gloriosa humedad e hinchazón por los besos recibidos. Toda su figura envuelta y resaltada bajo la mágica luz de la luna como única lumbre en medio de esta noche oscura, bañándola por completo en una suave luz azul plateada, que la hacía ver misteriosa, seductora. Una hechicera en toda su regla.

Y yo sin ningún problema me ofrecería gustoso de víctima por voluntad propia.

-¿En qué piensas?- dijo casi en un susurro, sin llegar a quebrar la paz de la noche.

-Justo ahora pensaba en lo hechicera que te ves bajo la luz de la luna… Y que soy un idiota ofrecido a ti por voluntad propia.

-Mmm… Interesante, y ¿Ofrecido a qué, exactamente?- ronroneó.

-Pues… supongo que a lo que sea que tú quieras hacer conmigo- contesté como en trance.

-Oh…- y no dijo nada más.

Se alejó un poco yendo más hacia la orilla, y a mí extraña e inconscientemente me dio un escalofrío de miedo al verla allí.

-Cuidado. No te acerques mucho- dije preocupado. Ella rió y fue una risa cargada de seducción.

Para mi alivio volvió hacia mí mientras yo miraba apreciativamente el contoneo de sus caderas al caminar. Era una forma casi gatuna diría.

-¿Sabes lo que haría si fueras mi esclavo?- preguntó a unos pasos de mí.

-No, no lo sé- susurré- dime ¿Qué harías?

-Te pondría como hechizo que sólo estuvieras para brindarme placer… Una y otra… Y otra vez- dijo ahora a menos de un palmo.

-Creo que ya me haz hechizado- murmuré incapaz de retener por más tiempo las palabras.

Ella me miró unos segundos entre asombrada y gratamente sorprendida ante tal afirmación de mi parte. Luego aún más- si cabe- y dijo en voz muy, muy baja cerca de mi oído con aquel cálido aliento suyo causándome escalofríos de anticipación y placer.

-¿Y? ¿Qué esperas entonces para complacerme?

Y eso fue todo.

Devoré su boca perdiendo con cada lengüetazo y succión un atisbo más de cordura y un atisbo más de razón… Un último resquicio de control. Y me solté. Me dejé llevar. Solté a esa bestia que habitaba en mí a saciar su rudo placer. Me dejé llevar y guiar por mi salvaje y animal instinto.

Le tomé el rostro con fiereza y devoré, indagué y lamí cada centímetro y milímetro de su boca, deleitándome en cada uno de ellos. Agarré su suave melena y tomé un puñado de sus cabellos en mi mano para dominar cada movimiento que ella hiciese. Control. Necesitaba con urgencia algo de control sobre mí, sobre ella, lo sabía, pero simplemente no podía encontrarlo. No cuando ella se mostraba más que contenta de mi reacción. Parecía estar disfrutando plenamente de esta rudeza casi rayana en salvajismo de mí para con ella. Los apretones de mis manos, las mordidas de mis labios…

El control no regresó y yo me encontré tentadoramente perdido en una celosía nebulosa de lujuria cruda y absoluta. Ya no había más que esperar, sólo proceder.

En un movimiento fortuito coloqué mis manos en sus caderas guiándola hacia mí. Más cerca. Más cerca. Su cuerpo me rozó entonces desde sus rodillas hasta la curva del cuello exprimiendo mi pecho en el proceso en un placer doloroso.

Muy despacio fui caminando hacia atrás, llevándola a ella conmigo hasta que mi trasero tocó el descanso del capó del auto. Me senté, dejándola a ella parada entre mis piernas. A mi disposición.

Las luces del auto estaban bajas y eran de un todo azulado por lo que no alumbraban prácticamente nada a menos que estuvieras cerca. Sólo el tono perfecto y justo para poder ver ahora bien en detalle sin resultar cegadora.

Los besos. Los feroces besos. Sí, los besos eran cada vez más feroces, más salvajes, más animales. Nuestros mentones estaban húmedos por la saliva que pudiera escurrirse o la lengua que lamía demás. Los labios completamente hinchados y ya en este punto un tanto doloridos por tantos roces y mordiscos dados. Palpitantes. Anhelantes. Nos comíamos, nos devorábamos… Nos degustábamos. Sí, nos probábamos incansablemente uno al otro. La humedad, la calidez, la textura, la profundidad, La delicadeza.

Mis manos. Mis manos tampoco se pudieron estar quietas y rogaron veloces y voraces por su cuerpo. Reclamándolo sin palabras. "_Mía_"- gritaba en mi mente- "_Mía… Nuestra_"- ronroneaba complacida mi bestia interior.

Toqué, sobé y masajeé sus pechos llenos hasta que sus duros y excitados pezones estaban más duros que el cemento seco contra mis palmas. Ni siquiera registré el momento en el que abrí su blusa, pero así estaba… exponiendo un hermoso y excitante corpiño de encaje y raso negro- al menos creía que era raso, recordemos que yo no era muy bueno con las telas-. Parada frente a mí con el rostro rojo y la piel perlada, con la respiración irregular y agitada, con sus pechos casi enteramente expuestos a mis ávidos ojos, con su plano y exquisito pálido vientre y cintura entre mis grandes y morenas manos. El corto momento que me separé de ella para poder apreciar todo esto y atesorarlo en mi mente no duró nada. Volví prácticamente al instante a tomar su boca con aún más rudeza que antes si cabe y con mis manos bajé con fuerza su sostén hasta que quedó a presión bajo sus pechos, elevándolos, exponiéndolos.

Solté de forma brusca su boca entonces para poder tomar entonces de igual forma sus montes suculentos con mis manos y boca. Mordí, lamí, pellizqué, tomé, chupé y succioné uno y otro pecho, una y otra vez para embriagarme de ellos.

Fui vagamente consciente de sus manos recorriendo mi torso desnudo. Mi espalda. Sí, me había abierto la camisa y sus manos indagadoras me exploraban sin pudor.

¡_SÍ!_- gemí para mí.

Su contacto me quemaba, me excitaba.

-Más… Más Jake, más- medio ronroneó, medio rogó.

¿Y cómo negarme ante tal petición?

En un leve resquicio de cordura me di cuenta que no podía hacer esto con ella por primera vez en un oscuro e incómodo mirador.

-Por favor… No puedo… No puedo quedarme así… Por favor- rogó viendo mis manos que hasta hace unos segundos estaban amasando ansiosas sus pechos, alejarse de ella mientras ella se retorcía para volver a buscar esa dulce fricción.

¡A la mierda el lugar!

Yo tampoco quería o podía esperar más en realidad.

Con bastante poco cuidado le subí la falda hasta enroscársela en la cintura y le bajé las bragas hasta las rodillas.

-¿De verdad estás tan necesitada? ¿De verdad quieres que te coja ferozmente como un animal en celo en medio del bosque? Dímelo.

A pesar de mi cegadora tentación, debía saber esto de sus propios labios. No podía casi forzarla a hacer algo inconsciente de sus consecuencias.

-¡SÍ!- gritó

-Bella- le llamé hasta que la vi que logró enfocar sus ojos fijos en mí- ¿De verdad que quieres aquí y ahora?- pregunté con el corazón en un puño y mis pelotas encogidas y sumamente azules.

Ella tocó mi rostro de manera dulce.

-Sí, Jake. Por favor, tómame… Ahora, aquí, tómame- dijo mirándome.

Yo ya no hablé más. No había vuelta atrás. No había nada más.

La levanté y la giré para dejarla en mi lugar, y luego volví a girarla para dejarla de espaldas a mí empujándole el torso hacia adelante recostándola en el tibio capó del auto.

"_Por lo menos algo bien_", pensé con ironía.

Al contrario de lo que ella pensó, le cerré las piernas y se las puse bien rectas. No me negué el gusto de provocarle escalofríos rozándole lenta y sugestivamente los muslos y luego directamente a su vulva hinchada y húmeda.

Yo todavía me encontraba a un lado tratando de apaciguarme un poco.

"_Mierda, creo que ni aunque fuera en remera al ártico me enfriaría. Estaba tan caliente que derretiría un jodido iglú_", pensé un tanto frustrado conmigo mismo.

Ella me hacía esto. Ella con su rezumante sensualidad, su sinceridad, su sencillez, su desinterés, toda ella me nublaba, me desarmaba. Y, tenía que asumirlo, de una forma que en nada se comparaba a lo que Edward me provocaba. Porque ella había logrado sin quererlo, ni saberlo, hacerme sentir expuesto, vulnerable… Tremendamente jodido. Aun así sabía, no sé cómo, pero lo sabía, que sin ella todo se iría a la mierda ahora y es por eso que no había vuelta atrás.

Un gemido me sacó de mis oscuros pensamientos.

Mis manos no habían abandonado su faena. Con una masajeaba y sobaba perezosamente el pecho izquierdo mientras que con la otra rozaba y acariciaba casi sin hacerlo, con la yema de los dedos, cada recoveco de su apretada y tierna y muy, muy caliente entrada. Otro gemido.

-Aaaahhhh- suspiró, gimió y sollozó todo en uno-, por… Por favor… ¡Jake!- rogo soltando un siseo ahogado al final.

-Sí, nena, sí, yo te daré más- dije escondiendo muy sutilmente el verdadero significado de mis palabras-. Te lo daré todo bebé.

-Sí, sí, por favor, Jake- gimió después de otro sonoro suspiro.

¡No podía más!

Sin mucho preámbulo o estimulación, me coloqué detrás de ella por completo, encerrando sus hermosas y esbeltas piernas torneadas con las mías y de paso empujando su torso nuevamente, con suavidad esta vez, hacia adelante ya que antes se había ligeramente erguido para darme y facilitarme un mejor acceso. Desabroché lo más rápido que pude mis pantalones y los bajé junto con mis boxers sólo lo justo y necesario tomando con una velocidad extrema, como requería la situación, el pequeño paquetito plateado del bolsillo del pantalón donde lo había dejado previamente preparado ¡Por suerte!… Y la penetré de una profunda estocada.

¡DIOOOOOOOSSSS! ¡Esto era la jodida puta gloria!

Su vaina ardiente y chorreante de humedad me envolvía como la más fina seda. El viento me enfriaba levemente mi húmedo y duro pene cada vez que salía de ella haciendo el cambio de temperatura aún más agradable, más ansiada. Era estrecha, jodidamente estrecha para mí. No sabía si iba a lograr aguantar mucho más ¿Mucho? ¡Qué digo mucho! ¡No sabía si iba a aguantar y punto! Pero…

-Bella… No… No aguanto…- jadeé y ella gimió- No… Me… Tú tie… - ¡Demonios! Ni siquiera sabía lo que decía y ya ni siquiera podía hablar más entre estocada y estocada con el mínimo de aire.

-Yo… Ya… Uugghh… Estoy- se las arregló para gritar cuando arremetí contra ella con renovado ímpetu y llegaba a tocar su pezón con mis dedos-Ja…Jake… ¡Jaaaake!- gritó con fuerza ante los primeros espasmos del evidente y ansiada cúspide de placer.

-Sí, nena, sí. Grita… Grita para mí… Grita mi nombre… Córrete… Para… Mí- dije entrecortadamente alternando jadeos y estocadas- ¡Ahora!

Con un gemido lastimero se vino en mí mientras yo sentía su descarga de jugos empapar mi miembro.

-¡Jaaaaakeeee!- gritó aún más fuerte al llegar por fin a la cumbre del orgasmo ordeñándome fuertemente y obligándome así a ir en pos de ella.

-¡Beeeellaaaaaa!- grité, siseé, gruñí apretándole ahora con ambas manos sus acderas y hundiéndome hasta el fondo en ella.

Fue demoledor.

Al terminar me dejé caer sobre ella que aun respiraba agitadamente y noté como se me nublaban un poco los sentidos. Sonreí haciendo un esfuerzo descomunal para ello.

Estaba en el puto paraíso.

* * *

><p><strong>WOW! ;) ¿Quién quiere un cubito… o un iceberg? Jajaja… Confieso que este cap lo escribí hace ya más de un mes casi y hubo partes que se me habían olvidado, así que al escribirlo… uffff… digamos que me afectó tanto como a ustedes =D… <strong>

**Q tal? Les gusta hasta ahora? Le falta algo? Quieren alguna situación en particular? Pidan!**

**Alguien me pidió algo más de slash entre Eddie y Jake… Ya está editado chiqui! Pero lamento informarte que falta como un mes para ello… Así que a esperar se ha dicho! **

**Bueno, veo que nadie comentó acerca de si les gustaría un fic entre Damon y bella =(… Plis comenten! Otra cosa, nadie, pero nadie quiere leer alguna traducción en particular? Ya dije si saben de algo BUENO avísenme! =)**

**Ok, ahora como siempre, nos leeremos el viernes próximo… besos y CUÍDENSE!... GUADA.. ;)**

**PD.: q DICEN? Me ayudan a llegar a los 100 rws? PLIIIIIIIISSS, **

**¡Vamos que este es el capi 10 y sólo serían unos 17, copensé! Ya saben…. **

***** …..RWS = AUTORA MUY, MUY FELIZ =D…..*****


	11. Decisiones

**Disclaimer: Como siempre, los personajes son de S. M., yo sólo juego con ellos.**

****NOTA IMPORTANTE: ****ESTA HISTORIA TENDRÁ UN ALTO CONTENIDO SEXUAL, ASÍ QUE SI ERES MENOR O NO TE GUSTA LO FUERTE ¡****NO LEAS! (****Sólo apto para gente con mentalidad abierta).***

**-Este fic tendrá MENNAGE hetero- bi y homosexual.-**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11: "Decisiones"<strong>

**BPOV.:**

¡Carajo! ¡Mierda! ¡Joder! ¡Puta madre!

¡¿Qué carajos me pasó?- me pregunté totalmente desorientada.

¡Oh!, exclamé al recordar.

-Hola preciosa- dijo una voz ronca desde mi izquierda.

-Hola- contesté un tanto dudosa girándome para verlo.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó mirando fijo mi ara.

-Oh, no nada.

-Bella- dijo en tono de clara advertencia.

-Ok- me acomodé mejor en el asiento trasero donde nos encontrábamos ambos tendidos-, bueno, estaba pensando, más bien recordando cada detalle del mejor orgasmo de mi vida- dije un poco abochornada. Sí, todavía tengo algo de pena, a veces.

-Mmm… ¿Con que el mejor eh?

-No infles tu ego aún ¿eh? Sino no cabremos en el auto.

-Humm- bufó, gruñó.

-Vamos yendo que mañana tengo consulta bien temprano- dije como excusa.

Necesitaba pensar.

-De acuerdo, vamos… pero antes…

-¿Antes qu…?

No pude terminar ya que se limitó a tomarme el rostro y devorarme –literalmente- una vez más la boca. Sus besos eran apasionados, feroces, necesitados. Su lengua se enroscaba con la mía nublándome los sentidos ante todo lo racional… Una vez más.

Lo que comenzó como un beso post sexo y de despedida del momento, se convirtió velozmente en uno "pre sexo" que despertó toda nuestra calentura. Al parecer los dos nos encendíamos tan fácil y rápido como un simple papel ¡Al fin! ¡Al fin alguien a mi par!, pensé de lo más contenta ante este descubrimiento y sin poder evitarlo.

Aparentemente después de mi SÚPER-MEGA-ORGASMO, como que me desvanecí porque no recuerdo cuando él me tomó y me metió en el asiento trasero del auto sobre su regazo. En fin. Esta posición ahora me venía a la mar de bien. Me giré para sentarme a horcajadas sobre él ¡Mierda! ¡Ya estaba duro como el mármol! Mmm- me relamí.

Por fin soltamos nuestras bocas para respirar, pero él la dirigió sin demora directamente a mi cuello y bajando mientras que con una mano me abría –nuevamente- la blusa. Cuando tomó mi pecho izquierdo en su boca pude sentir a mis músculos vaginales contraerse en respuesta. Anticipando con anhelo lo que estaba por llegar. Las contracciones eran fuertes, con todavía algún rescoldo del orgasmo anterior. Maravilloso.

-Mmm… Deliciosa- dijo con voz ronca- menos mal que no te volví a poner la pequeña braguita.

-Mmm- dije o murmuré mejor dicho, ante sus besos en el cuello- ¿Será acaso porque ya planeabas esto?

-Jajajaja… No, mal pensada. Supuse que necesitarías un ligero descanso, pero como aun estabas empapada preferí quitártela a que estuvieras incómoda y húmeda todo el camino de regreso. No fuera cosa de que te paspes- dijo divertido. Yo no pude más que reír ante su ocurrencia.

-Oh, que caballero- dije lamiendo el lóbulo de su oreja derecha- Ahora "caballero" esta dama necesita ser cogida con fuerza otra vez ¿Estará usted a la altura de las circunstancias?

-Oh, no- rió- ¿Me acabas de retar? Prepárate nena, porque te voy a dar una follada que no sólo te hará desmayar esta vez, sino que será la mejor puta cogida de tu vida.

Y cumplió. Vaya si cumplió.

Me estimuló durante mucho rato sin tocar las partes más necesitadas de mí, lo que terminó dejándome híper sensible al más ligero de sus toques. No sé cuánto me tuvo así, pero sí que para cuando yo estaba ya al borde del llanto por tanta frustración comenzó a rozar mi pezón demasiado sensible para mi propio bien y a introducir un dedo en mi interior a la vez ¡Y yo ya estaba como loca! Gruñía, gemía y gritaba por una liberación que él se encargaba de retrasar y que mantenía ahí para mí. Saltaba como si estuviera poseída sobre su regazo pero él no decía nada. No me permitía tocarlo y yo "necesitaba" tocarlo, necesitaba sentir un hermoso, caliente e hinchado pene real entre mis dedos. Entre mis piernas. Finalmente después de no sé cuánto tiempo de exquisita pero agónica tortura, él se dignó a introducirse en mí de una fuerte y segura estocada que lo hizo clavarse hasta lo más hondo de mis entrañas.

-Aaaahhhh- grité al sentirlo.

Mis paredes estaban tan sensibles que apenas un soplo bastaría para terminarme. Me concentré en disfrutar un poquito más. Su verga dura como roca se clavaba en mi interior con absoluta precisión ¡Mierda! ¡Este tipo sí que sabe coger!, pensé en un momento escaso de lógica.

Con sus manos colocadas debajo de mis axilas me inclinó un poco hacia atrás, por en medio de los asientos delanteros, logrando dos cosas a la vez. La primera llegar con su mágica boca a mis muy necesitdos pechos y la segunda, cambiar el ángulo de sus embestidas logrando así rozar en cada una de ellas mi punto G. Era la putísima gloria… Y lo de aguantar se me fue a la mismísima mierda.

-Ja… Jake… Me… Me vengo… ¡Yaaaa!- grité entre medio de unas seis estocadas.

Mi clímax fue tan poderoso que mi cuerpo quedó como gelatina entre sus manos. Aun así, en medio de esa nebulosa de placer puro, pude sentir que mis contracciones eran tan fuertes que exprimía a su miembro de manera casi dolorosa. En respuesta, antes de que mi clímax cesara por completo su verga se hinchó y endureció aún más descargándose en mí de manera salvaje, logrando así alargar un poco más el mío a la vez.

-Aaarrggg- gruñó como bestia- ¡Beeellaaa!- gritó.

No supe nada más.

Mi cerebro se desconectó ate tanto placer recibido y me rendí. Me dejé llevar en un sueño necesitado y reparador sin poder oponerme.

**-o-o-o-**

**JPOV.:**

**-o-o-o-**

¡Dios! No podía moverme. No podía hablar. No podía pensar.

Estos orgasmos fueron una gloria. De los mejores que había compartido en mi vida. Y eso sólo me terminaba de confirmar lo que yo quería o necesitaba negar. Ella era para mí.

Suspiré.

Sí, por ahora sólo podía decir que era para mí, porque todavía no sabía cómo hablarle y mucho menos cómo hacer para que conociera a Ed. Pero ya encontraría la manera.

Me sorprendí a mí mismo con la entrega total de mi cuerpo. Y ella… ¡Dios! Ella era una puta diosa del placer. Que me jodan si iba a dejar que ella saliera de mi vida.

Me quede quito por unos minutos mientras continuaba con ella aferrada a mis brazos, viendo su cara, su expresión de paz, su expresión de claro placer saciado. Era la expresión de una mujer satisfecha, y yo estaba feliz por ello.

Después de no sé cuánto tiempo, noté que mis músculos, aunque un poco doloridos y cansados comenzaban a responder. Con extremo cuidado de no despertarla la pasé a mi regazo al asiento, acomodándola para que estuviera más cómoda.

Tomé los lados de su blusa y comencé a abrochar los botones tapándola. En la ronda anterior ella ni se dio cuenta de cuando le puse de vuelta la blusa y le quité del todo las bragas. El corpiño simplemente lo dejé sobre uno de los asientos delanteros para que ella lo guarde o se lo pusiera después.

Ahora procedí a hacer lo mismo sólo que con manos más temblorosas. Abroché su camisa y bajé su falda, ella ni se mosqueó.

Salí del asiento trasero con cuidado y procedí a subir y a acomodarme los boxers y pantalones. Mierda, los pantalones estaban muy arrugados.

Antes que nada me quité el condón, limpiando lo que podía de semen y lo tiré sin cuidado por entre los árboles. Lo siento por la naturaleza pero no iba a cargar con dos forros llenos todo el viaje. Me fui a un árbol a mear y luego terminé de acomodarme la ropa. Levanté mi camisa de la tierra donde la había tirado ¡Joder, estaba muy sucia!; La sacudí como pude y noté que no quedó taaaaaaan mal, y por suerte tenía el saco limpio para taparla.

La miré desde fuera. Aún estaba dormida y muy hermosa. Con el cabello suelto y enmarañado. Por cierto ¿Dónde cayeron los palitos esos?

Busqué delante del coche y sólo logré encontrar uno… mmm… Bueno creo que tendré que comprarle otros, no importa.

Una vez que ya estaba todo vestido y medianamente presentable fui donde ella y la tomé para pasarla al asiento del acompañante delantero. Murmuró algunos sonidos pero no se despertó ni nada. Le coloqué el cinturón y cerré la puerta despacio. Di la vuelta para ir al asiento del conductor y antes de arrancar decidí reclinar un poco más su asiento para que descansara un poco más cómoda.

Las diez de la noche eran cuando llegué a la puerta de mi lugar de trabajo. Voltee a despertar a mi particular Bella durmiente con desgana de dejar su compañía, pero aun así sabiendo que era necesario. La llamé.

-¿Bella? Hey Bella… - le susurré acariciando con mi mano sus cabellos y sonriendo ante su desorden, y al porqué de este-… Bella, despierta- dije un poco más alto.

La observé batir sus pestañas un poco.

-Bella, despierta preciosa, es tarde- y ante la palabra "tarde" abrió los ojos de golpe.

-¿Qué?... Oh… ¿Dónde?- vaya que estaba confundida, pensé.

Se sentó mejor y comenzó a mirar alrededor. Luego de unos cuantos segundos miró hacia su regazo y se ruborizó fuertemente.

-Me quedé dormida- dijo apenada- Disculpa yo…

-Bella no tienes nada por lo que disculparte- le tomé la cara para que me viera- gracias por una velada encantadora y… excitante- susurré y ella se ruborizó aún más.

-Yo… gracias a ti.

Esta mujer era absolutamente fascinante. Había dejado de lado el ser una mujer sensual y decidida, una tigresa, para convertirse en una tierna y apenada, y muy vergonzosa ovejita.

-Es tarde, y según me dijiste tienes consulta temprano, por eso preferí dejarte dormir durante el viaje ¿Quieres que te siga hasta tu casa para ver que llegues bien?- pregunté. Yo quería hacerlo, pero no quería imponerme así de entrada.

-No, está bien, vivo cerca.

-De acuerdo- contesté un tanto renuente.

-Bien, entonces… ¿hablamos?

Sentí que quiso agregar algo más, pero a último momento lo dejó así ¿Qué sería?

-Seguro. Llámame si tienes alguna otra novedad- dije y me sorprendió ver una clara mirada de tristeza en ella.

-¿Pasa algo?

-¿Eh? No, no, nada, todo está bien... Hablamos luego entonces.

La vi poner la mano en la perilla de la puerta con la clara intención de bajarse pero la detuve a tiempo. La tomé de un brazo y la atraje a mí para besarla. Unos diez minutos después la solté a regañadientes, mi pequeño "jaky" ya quería otra ronda de atención, por lo que me separé antes de que se convirtiera en urgencia.

-Te ibas a ir sin darme mi beso de buenas noches- susurré contra ella.

-Mmm… pensé que ya no habría más- dijo quedamente.

Yo me separé rápidamente muy sorprendido por lo que había dicho.

-Escucha, no sé qué dije o hice para que pensaras eso pero creo que debo de aclararte que yo NO soy de conquista de una noche.

-Oh, no importa, está bien ¿Ok? Hablaremos… Luego- dijo con una muy notable falsa sonrisa. Eso me enojó.

-Mira- no sabía cómo demonios empezar, pero sí sabía que tenía que explicarle algunas cosas-… Bella, lo digo en serio, yo… Tú no eres de una noche- ok eso era cierto- es sólo que, bueno, estoy algo "complicado" ahora y…

-Dijiste que no tenías novia- dijo muy seria. Carajo, la estaba cagando.

-¡Y no la tengo! Pero…

-¿Eres casado? No vi tu anillo- preguntó interrumpiéndome acusadoramente.

-¡No! Es sólo que… Ufff… Es complicado, yo…

-¿Sabes qué? No quiero saberlo ¿Ok? Pasé una buena noche y te agradezco por ella. Hablaremos sobre el caso en cuanto tenga novedades. Buenas noches- dijo de un tirón claramente molesta.

¡AAaarrggg!- gruñí una vez ya solo en el auto.

Sí, solo.

Ella tras soltar todo aquello, se limitó a abrir la puerta y a bajar como una bala del auto. Y yo me quedé ahí. Mirando como idiota la puerta cerrada. Reaccioné cuando sentí detrás de mí un coche arrancar y acelerar con fuerza. Carajo, la había cagado. Me sentí mal, derrotado.

Así, de repente muy cansado y sí, por qué no decirlo, bastante triste me fui a casa.

Sólo para llegar y sentir peor al ver a Edward tranquilamente dormido mientras a mí me caía a tropel toda la culpa de haberlo traicionado. Sí, porque a pesar de que yo quería a Bella para nuestro futuro, a la vez estaba ahora seguro de haberlo arruinado. , por lo que esto se convertía en un simple encuentro casual aún a pesar de que yo no lo sintiera así.

Gruñí otra vez mientras me cambiaba en el baño para no despertarlo y darme una rápida ducha. Estaba muy confundido ¿Cómo era posible que en apenas unos cuantos encuentros me hubiera sentido tan a gusto con ella? ¿Cómo es que llegué hasta a olvidarme de Ed? El estar con Bella había sido tan natural y placentero… Tan extraño ¡Dios! ¡Si ya hasta la extrañaba! Su ausencia, su ausencia dolía. Su rechazo dolía. Su enojo para conmigo dolía.

Me recargué contra el lavabo y me miré en el espejo.

¿Y qué haría con Ed? ¿Se lo digo? ¿Cómo se lo explico? ¿Y si…?

Sí. Yo no podía darme por vencido tan pronto. Edward mismo me lo había hecho prometer…"_Si encuentras a alguien así, no la dejes ir_…"

No lo haría.

Tenía que llamarla y pedirle disculpas, tenía que conseguir que me escuchara… Y tendría que decirle la verdad sobre todo, la verdad sobre lo "complicada" que era en realidad mi situación.

Sí, debería hacerlo. No podía hacer que se interesase en él para luego terminar lastimándola de alguna manera al saber el fin. Su "fin" no era malo. Era dejar que dos hombres la amaran y compartieran todo con, para y por ella, pero si era justo, sabía que ella como tantas otras personas no lo verían así.

No me preocupaba por Ed en este sentido ya que estaba 100% seguro de que Bella lo atraparía de la misma forma que lo hizo conmigo. Ella se lo ganaría… Sí quería, claro.

Una vez que terminé todas mis reflexiones, aun mirando a mí mismo a través del espejo, salí del baño y fui hacia la cama. Me tumbé a su lado recostándome contra él y pasando un brazo posesivamente sobre su cintura.

Contento por mis elecciones me sumí en un sueño tranquilo y muy, muy necesitado hasta que sonó el despertador anunciándome el comienzo de un nuevo día.

Un nuevo comienzo.

Una nueva esperanza.

**-o-o-o-**

**BPOV.:**

**-o-o-o-**

No iba a pensar en ello.

No iba a pensar en él.

No iba a pensar en nada de lo de ayer.

¡Mierda! ¡Lo hago!

¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!

¡Joder! ¿Quién me mandó a meterme así con mi abogado de "mi" caso a tan sólo un par de días de conocerlo y sabiendo tan poco, o sea nada de él?

Por culpa de lo de ayer me había quedado pensando hasta bien tarde, por ende, dormí poco, ergo, estoy cansada, irritada y enojada ¡Y apenas son las doce!

Me enfoqué en relajarme durante la media hora que tenía para comer. No comí nada y no me relajé ni u ápice.

¡OH CARAJO!

¡Hoy tendría al sexy sr. Cullen aguardando su respuesta!

Sí. Con tan sólo recordar aquello me tensé aún más.

Apenas recordé cada consulta, es más, hasta creo que dos o tres pacientes mencionaron que me notaron distraída. No contesté ¿Qué iba a decirles?

Eran las 17:45 y mi última paciente no llegaba.

Dejé de esperar pero aun así a las seis se asomó Jane avisando que se no tenía ninguna noticia y que ya se iba, me preguntó si me esperaba pero le dije que me quedaría revisando algunas cosas. Obviamente era mentira. Se fue.

Estaba haciendo tiempo. Pensando. Aún no sabía qué hacer, pero…

Evalué rápidamente los pros y los contras.

En contra, que él tenía ya pareja y que era un paciente. A favor, ufff, a favor que nadie lo sabría- a excepción de nosotros-, que era increíblemente hermoso, que era el actual objeto de mis fantasías y que obviamente quería cogérmelo como una bestia

¡Dios! Si de tan sólo pensarlo se me mojaban las bragas.

Noté que había alguien golpeando la puerta.

Automáticamente giré la cabeza para ver la hora en el reloj de pared. 18:25 ¡Mierda!

Había perdido la oportunidad de huir en silencio. Sí, como la cobarde que aparentemente era.

Me infunde a mí misma un poco de dignidad y confianza con algunas cuantas respiraciones y luego me encaminé, decidida a no dejar ver lo afectada que en realidad estaba, hacia la puerta. Abrí de un tirón y… No había nadie. Fruncí el ceño ¿Nadie? Asomé la cabeza y… Nada.

Pero entonces, justo cuando iba a cerrar noté un extraño brillo que provenía del piso. Despacio, y sin querer ver en realidad, bajé la vista hasta el gran ramo de rosas marchitas que estaban a mis pies.

Lágrimas de derrota y miedo surgían y se derramaban en silencio por mis ojos sin parar. No supe cuánto tiempo estuve ahí así pero supuse que fue poco ¡Carajo! ¿Por qué ahora?

-¿Bella? ¡¿Bella? ¿Estás bien?- escuché frente a mí.

¿Eh? ¿Si estaba bien? ¿Por qué alguien que estaría llorando con –seguramente- cara de pánico estaría bien? ¿Y quién carajo era él que le hablaba?

Lentamente levanté la cabeza y vi un par de ojos asustados.

Un par de ojos que ella habría reconocido en cualquier parte, lugar y condición.

Edward.

Mi cuerpo reaccionó por inercia lanzándome hacia él, hacia sus brazos y buscando en él al menos un consuelo momentáneo a esta angustia y soledad.

Él simplemente me recibió y abrazó en respuesta, estrechándome con fuerza y envolviéndome en su calor ¡Dios! ¡Sería tan, pero tan fácil acostumbrarme a esto! Tenía que reconocer que extrañaba el sentir el abrazo de alguien… un simple abrazo de afecto y amor, no uno abrasador previo o post sexo.

Yo anhelaba ese abrazo que te dan los familiares, amigos o parejas que sólo hacen para demostrarte que te quieren. Y extrañamente, este abrazo tenía mucho de ello.

Perdida como estaba en todos estos raros pensamientos, no me percaté de que él, muy hábilmente, me había llevado al sillón de mi consultorio y que sin soltarme se sentó junto a mí.

Noté vagamente el segundero del reloj pasar y pasar, sonar y sonar, una y otra vez, pero nosotros continuábamos igual.

Hasta que luego de un rato, que pareció eterno, di un profundo suspiro y hablé.

-Gracias- susurré.

-de nada.

-Lamento que hayas tenido que presenciar todo esto… yo…

-Bella, no importa- dijo y me alegró escuchar mi nombre en sus labios-, es más, hasta me alegro de haber estado y haber ayudado a calmarte ¿Puedo preguntar qué sucedió para que te pusieras así?- yo hice una mueca- No importa, no hay problema.

-Disculpa ¿Me das un minuto?- le pregunté a sabiendas de que tenía algo que hacer por más que quisiera quedarse eternamente así, no podía.

-Claro- dijo él soltándola.

Tan pronto como lo hizo, extrañé su calor.

Me levanté y me envolví en mi persistente furia para combatir al miedo. Fui hasta la puerta de entrada y noté que el ramo aún estaba tirado dentro en el piso a un lado de esta y un poco desarmado ya. Seguramente por los pisotones.

Rápidamente busqué con la mirada en la sala y vi una revista. Y tomé con ella el tallo del ramo. Lo llevé con cuidado a mi escritorio y le hice seña con el dedo a Edward para que esperara un minuto más. Miré por encima del ramo para ver si traía algo más y vi que dentro, casi en el centro, había como siempre un pequeño sobre. Busqué en mi bolso un pañuelo descartable y con cuidado lo toé. Con el mismo procedimiento lo abrí y saqué la tarjeta de dentro.

La leí.

Busqué en mi celular el número que buscaba y marqué para llamar. Al tercer timbrazo, atendió.

-¡Hola Bella! Me alegra que llamaras, yo iba a…

-A llegado otro ramo- le corté paseándome por detrás del escritorio tratando de descargar un poco de la frustración y enojo que llevaba dentro.

-¿Cuando?- preguntó él con voz muy seria ahora.

-Recién. Lo dejó frente a la puerta de mi consultorio ¡Hasta tocó el timbre!- grité.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Alcanzaste a ver algo?- preguntó agitado, se notaba que estaba caminando mientras hablaba.

-Sí y no. Salí lo más pronto que pude pero ya no había nadie. Tomé el ramo con una revista y luego la tarjeta con un pañuelo descartable- suspiré antes de decir lo próximo-… Traía otra nota.

-Mierda ¿Qué decía?

-Decía… Decía- me tembló la voz, por lo que respiré hondo antes de seguir.

-Tranquila pequeña, respira hondo, cálmate y luego dime.

Lo hice.

-Decía… "_Ya estoy cerca cariño, nos veremos __**pronto**_"- susurré y una lágrima se escapó de mi ojo derecho, la limpié casi con bronca.

-De acuerdo. No lo toques con tus manos, ponlo junto con la tarjeta en una bolsa. Llama a Withlock y dile con detalle todo lo sucedido, seguramente te pedirá el ramo y demás para mandarlo a analizar ¿Estás sola? ¿Quieres que vaya por ti?

-No, no estoy sola- no quise aclarar nada más-. Y no hace falta, gracias. Llamaré al detective y te avisará si encuentra algo ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo- contestó él de mala gana-. Pero mañana te llamaré. Tenemos que hablar. Yo tengo que hablar ¿Está bien?- bufé exasperada.

-Sí, sí, está bien, mañana hablamos, adiós.

-Adiós… -no le di tiempo a continuar.

Corté y me giré hacia Edward para ver que él me miraba con los ojos raros. No le di importancia y pasé a excusarme una vez más.

-Disculpa pero debo de hacer una nueva llamada. Es… importante.

-Adelante. No hay problema- dijo mirándome con ceño.

Llamé a Withlock y le dije todo lo ocurrido, él dijo lo mismo que Jacob, que ponga todo con cuidado en una bolsa y que mañana temprano pasara a dejárselo. Contesté que sí a todo lo que me pidió y colgué soltando un gran suspiro tembloroso mientras me sostenía del escritorio y cerraba los ojos para calmarme otra vez.

-Todo está bien- dijo una voz suave delante de mí. Esa voz que para mí en ese momento resultaba extraña debería haberme asustado, en cambio me provocó una tranquilidad absoluta de que de verdad todo estaría bien-. Yo estoy aquí- continuó mientras me atraía hacia él, yo me dejé hacer- ¿podrías decirme qué ocurre?

-Es complicado.

-Creo que seré capaz de entenderlo- dijo con una media sonrisa.

-Bien ¿Resumido? Hace más de seis meses que recibo estos ramos muertos y tarjetas con frases tétricas de alguien a quién no conozco, o al menos que no recuerdo. Hasta ahora siempre había sido sólo eso, pero hace unas semanas me llegó un sobre con no sólo una tarjeta más, sino con fotografías mías tomadas de cerca que yo ni noté. Me asusté así que decidí buscar un abogado que me diga que debería de hacer, conseguí un detective y fui a la policía a hacer una declaración. Fui cuando todo esto comenzó pero no me tomaron en cuenta. Ahora sí. Y eso es todo.

-Vaya- fue todo lo que dijo.

Yo me aparté Estaba incómoda y enojada ahora.

-Sí, estoy jodida, por lo que será mejor que no intentes nada cercano conmigo. Lo de las "clases" puedes olvidarlo. No voy a exponerte a un loco que ni siquiera yo sé de qué podría ser capaz. Aparentemente él sabe todo de mí y...- me calló con un dedo en los labios. Y yo quise morderlo.

-Dime ¿Rechazas las "Clases" por miedo o simplemente como excusa porque en verdad no quieres?

-¿Excusa? ¿Y qué importa eso? Aunque quisiera ya te dije que no te expondría y…

-¿O sea que sí quisieras?

Suspiré. Vaya que era obstinado.

-Sí… ¡NO! ¿No lo entiendes? No voy a…

No me dejó terminar ya que me acalló de la forma más efectiva en que se puede acallar a una mujer. Con un beso.

Un beso abrasador, demandante, posesivo.

Parecía como si me estuviera marcando. Yo en un segundo no recordé nada más. No recordé el porqué de mi enojo, de mi miedo, de mi negativa. NADA. Sólo me entregué.

¿Por qué es tan fácil hacer callar a una mujer así? No es justo.

**-o-o-o-o-**

**EPOV.:**

**-o-o-o-o-**

Decir que estaba cabreado era decir poco.

Estaba furioso.

¿Quién mierda se atrevería a causarle tanto miedo a una joven tan hermosa como ella? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué clase de pervertido hijo de puta podría obsesionarse tan jodidamente con ella?

Obviamente no era la forma en que tenía planeada convencerla para que aceptara mi insólita propuesta, pero al notar que ella de verdad se negaba sólo por miedo me hizo avanzar.

Y ya no había vuelta atrás.

Ella era mía.

Sería mía.

Sería nuestra.

Y ella tendría que aceptarlo porque ni ahora ni nunca haría una maldita cosa capaz de separarme de ella. Sentí una necesidad compulsiva de marcarla como mía. De protegerla. De amarla. De hacer y darle todo lo que ella necesitase de mí.

Quería borrar su dolor, sus miedos, la soledad y preocupación que emanaba de ella. Quería borrar todo lo malo que le hubiera pasado en la vida y cuidarla de todo lo que le podría llegar a pasar.

La besé con ferocidad y demanda impaciente de su respuesta. La obtuve, pero aun así no me conformé, quería más. Esta vez lo quería todo.

La besé, la besé y la besé.

Besos lentos, fuertes, profundos,. De labios, de lengua, húmedos, castos. Todo. Traté de darle todo. Le di pasión, amor, lujuria, deseo, ternura, comprensión, anhelo.

En cuanto nos separamos a recobrar el aliento estuve totalmente reacio a dejar su piel, por lo que seguí dándole besos por su barbilla, su cuello, su escote. Con manos casi temblorosas le abrí los botones de su blusa, exponiendo su nívea carne para mí. Gemí de satisfacción al no sentir su negativa. Le quité la camisa por los hombros mientras acariciaba sus brazos y mi boca vagaba aun por su tentador escote, besando y succionando la clavícula derecha para luego ir bajando cada vez más.

-Si… Sillón- dijo ella entrecortadamente entre medio de suspiros y gemidos.

-De acuerdo- contesté.

La tomé del hermoso y firme culo levantándola y haciendo que enterrase su vagina encima de mi miembro al rodear mi cintura con sus esbeltas piernas.

Como pude caminé a tientas hacia el sillón sin dejar de besarla ni por un momento.

Una vez que llegamos sanos y calientes a nuestro destino, la recosté en él y la seguí con mi cuerpo poniéndome encima pero aguantando mi peso con mis brazos.

-Mmm… eres tan suave… tan dulce… Eres adictiva- gemí, ronroneé.

-Más… Por favor… más…- rogó ella mientras movía ligera y sugestivamente las caderas contra mi muslo.

-Sí gatita. Yo te daré más. Mucho más. Te lo daré todo.

Tan rápido como pude me quité la camisa y los pantalones. A Bella le arrugué la casta y profesional falda a la cintura, arrugándola toda en el proceso, pero ni se quejó así que, es más me atrevería a decir que ni lo notó. Hundí mi cara en sus pechos y me conformé con bajar ligeramente las copas de su sostén de encaje para poder llevar rápidamente uno de sus dulces pezones a mi boca. Mmm… no me había equivocado. Era dulce. Un manjar. Exploré con mis manos cada curva de su cuerpo dejando para el último aquel monte en el que quería rendir honores.

Despacio, muy despacio, metí un dedo dentro de su tanga negra también de encaje… y luego otro.

Con cuidado para no tocar su pequeño botón hinchado, separé con mis dedos sus labios e introduje fácilmente en su interior gracias a la gran cantidad de humedad que tenía. Ella gimió en mi boca, devorándome.

Luego, en un acto rápido me quitó ágilmente los boxers junto con los pantalones y tomó mi más que duro miembro en sus muy delicadas manos.

-Más… ¡Ahora!- dijo dándome un apretón.

Yo rugí en respuesta. Sí, rugí. Rugí como un puto animal salvaje. Estaba tan salvaje que apenas si me reconocí. Rompí su tanga con las manos porque no quería perder el valioso tiempo quitándosela. Agarré un condón que previamente había sacado del bolsillo de mi pantalón a toda velocidad y me lo puse como un rayo, trueno o lo que fuera más rápido que todo eso.

De un fuerte y firme empujón me hundí en lo más hondo de ella. Ambos gemimos ante la oleada de placer.

-¡Sí! ¡Más, más!- gritó ella delirante de placer, presa del frenesí.

Yo gruñí del pacer y la monté. La monté como un animal. Le di fuerte y duro, rápido y profundo. Le di hasta que ya no pude más. Casi me dejaba ir, cuando sentí sus paredes temblar de anticipación alrededor de mí, y yo me encontré rogando a todos los santos y demonios que me ayudaran a aguantar un poco más, sólo un poco más. Comencé a moverme con mayor frenesí aún y creí ver el cielo cuando todo su cuerpo se convulsionó y comenzó a ordeñarme de forma casi rayana e lo doloroso al llegar a su clímax. Gritando y gimiendo como loca ella se retorcía debajo de mí. En medio de ese exquisito y exhaustivo ordeñe me vine en uno de los orgasmos más potentes de mi vida para luego caer rendido a un lado suyo tratando afanosamente de recuperar el aliento.

¡Carajo!

Si acaso tenía alguna duda, era seguro que esto la habría disipado.

¡FUE TODA UNA JODIDA GLORIA DE PLACER!

* * *

><p><strong>Uffff… Chicas espero que todas tengan a mano su ducha de agua fría o alguien con quien darse un gusto… jejejeje ;) <strong>

**Qué tal? Les gustó el turno de Eddie? Bueno en realidad hoy hubo de ambos… CHICAS siéntanse afortunadas porque en realidad este fue un doblete… sí, sí, sí, resulta que estos eran dos capis, pero el primero quedó muy corto (es hasta el segundo Bella POV) por lo que decidí extenderlo uniéndolo con el otro… VEN COMO SOY BUENA =D ¡! Muajaja… En el próx se vienen sopresas.X)**

**Ahora sí, plis dejen sus opiniones, q le falta? Q quieren? Lo que sea…**

**Ah! Y AYUDA! Todavía no sé quién debería de ser el malo aquí, así que si tienen alguna sugerencia, soy toda ojos ;) quizás haga un poll sobre eso, así que chequeen mi perfil en unos días, cuando reciba sus ideas, ok?**

**Otra cosa… Conseguí el permiso de un One shot y una historia para traducir! =D TOY FELIZ… jejeje.. El one shot y el primer y segundo capi de la historia los subiré entre hoy y mañana así que dense una vuelta. =D**

**Y ahora como siempre me despido hasta el próximo viernes… Besotes y cuídense… Guada.. =D**

…**. RWS = Autora muy, muy feliz!... =)**

**PD.: me hice una nueva cuenta de face para publicar cosas sobre mis fics y de mis favoritos… es GUADI FICS, igual en mi perfil está el link … Si les gusta, me agregan… ;D**


	12. Aclaraciones

**Disclaimer: Como siempre, los personajes son de S. M., yo sólo juego con ellos.**

* * *

><p><strong>**NOTA IMPORTANTE: <strong>**ESTA HISTORIA TENDRÁ UN ALTO CONTENIDO SEXUAL, ASÍ QUE SI ERES MENOR O NO TE GUSTA LO FUERTE ¡****NO LEAS! (****Sólo apto para gente con mentalidad abierta).***

**-Este fic tendrá MENNAGE hetero- bi y homosexual.-**

* * *

><p><strong>(***AVISOS ABAJO, PLIS LEAN…***)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 12: "Aclaraciones"<strong>

**BPOV.:**

¡Oh por Dios; Oh por Dios, oh por Dios, oh por Dios!- pensé.

Todavía no podía creer que en menos de veinticuatro horas ¡Qué digo! En menos de veintiún horas haya tenido sexo brutal y apasionado con dos hermosos y perfectos especímenes masculinos. De seguro estaba soñando… O delirando ¿Podía acaso haber creado toda esta fantasía en mi alocada mente? ¿Podría haberla creado tan perfecta? Nooo… ¿Entonces?

Lo más fácil, era de qué seguro estaba soñando o algo así.

-¿Bella?- me llamó una voz ronca desde al lado.

¡Oh mierda! En verdad pasó- pensé.

-Tengo que irme- mascullé de pronto sin saber de qué huía exactamente.-De acuerdo. Te llevo.

-No. Tengo mi auto- contesté mientras me paraba.

Un brazo fuerte me tiró hacia atrás haciéndome caer justo en su regazo, en aquel impresionante regazo.

-¿Te arrepientes?- preguntó muy serio y mirándome con gran intensidad.

Yo lo miré pensando en si mentirle o no. Decidí no hacerlo.

-No. No es eso, es sólo que…

-Ssshh. Si no es eso entonces no importa. Sé que esto es algo "complicado", pero, créeme cuando te digo que no debes temer de mí.

-De acuerdo- dije yo aún medio renuente. Luego le sonreí- Pero creo que debo decirte que no creo que necesites mis "clases". Haces todo muy bien por tu cuenta- añadí.

-Gracias- contestó ligeramente agradecido y avergonzado. Owww, tierno.- De todas formas, me encantaría hacerte mía muchas, muchas más veces- respondió mirándome con los ojos nuevamente llenos de fuego.

-Mmm… Tentador- me limité a contestar mirándolo. Y luego me levanté y agregué- Pero no hoy… Ya es tarde.

-Jajajajaja… De acuerdo. Estoy seguro de que esto me va a gustar- dijo parándose él también para comenzar a vestirse.

Yo mientras ya me había acomodándome la falda y el sujetador. Tomé la blusa del piso donde la había tirado y la sacudí un poco antes de ponérmela. Estaba un poco ida con todo esto.

Estaba muy agradecida con Edward. Gracias al fabuloso sexo que tuvimos logré evitar entrar en un ataque de pánico. Bueno, quizás no fuera tan así, pero definitivamente ayudó mucho. AMO EL SEXO ¿No lo dije ya? LO AMO. LO-A-MO.

-¿En qué piensas gatita?- preguntó aquel adonis abrazándome por detrás y despertando una nueva oleada de lujuria en mí.

-Pienso… En que si no me sueltas en este preciso instante voy a terminar violándote por el resto de la noche en cada maldito lugar de esta oficina… Y eso es algo que ni tú ni yo podremos darnos el lujo- dije muy segura.

El hizo un adorable puchero que llegué a ver cuándo giré un poco aun entre sus brazos.

-¿Y por qué no?- dijo frunciendo aún más el ceño.

-Mmm… Primero porque quiero dormir, segundo porque tengo que levantarme temprano para hacer unos cuantos recados antes de mi primer consulta, lo cual ya de por sí es bastante temprano y tercero… Porque no creo que a tu pareja le guste el hecho de que no regreses en toda la noche- susurré al final.

Él puso cara de consternación. Cómo si ni siquiera hubiera pensado en ello y luego volvió a fruncir el ceño.

-No me gusta la idea de dejarte sola teniendo un loco detrás de ti.

-No es tu problema ¿Está claro? Mira, llevo viviendo meses con esto yo sola, no es necesario que te preocupes.

-Quizás no sea "necesario"- dijo evidentemente molesto- pero eso no quita que no me guste. No tienes por qué estar sola con todo esto Bella- dijo luego ya un tanto más suave, casi de forma tierna.

Eso casi me desarma.

Sería tan fácil caer.

Pero no podía.

Edward era tan solo una amante más, un amante pasajero como muchos otros. Él no tenía por qué cargar con mis problemas ni mucho menos involucrarse sentimentalmente conmigo. Yo no era apta para una relación formal. Mis deseos me gobernaban y no podría…

Simplemente no podría.

-Sí, si tengo. Edward, de verdad aprecio tu preocupación pero, no lo hagas. Nosotros seremos "amantes" sólo por algún tiempo… Y no sería… Bueno, involucrarse sentimentalmente para ninguno de los dos. Por favor. Si no puedes tener y aceptar eso bien en claro… Entonces sería mejor no continuar nada de esto. Sería por el bien de ambos, créeme- dije mirando lejos, lo más lejos que podía de él.

Esto estaba mal.

Ni yo misma podría cumplir aquello. Pero tenía que creerlo y hacerlo, al menos frente a él.

-Puede que tengas razón- dijo y a mí se me saltó un latido- pero aun así me preocuparé por ti. No me importa si lo crees conveniente o no. Yo no soy la clase de tipo que ve un problema y se borra. Si quieres puedes verlo como una amistad con beneficios. Los amigos se preocupan unos por otros ¿No?

Lo hacían ¿No?

-S… Sí… Gracias.

Él sonrió. Y su sonrisa era cálida y atrayente. Era mágica.

-De nada- dije y me besó.

Me besó con fuerza, con pasión, con reverencia.

Suspiré. Di un ligero roce más a sus pecaminosos labios y luego un paso atrás para separarme de él.

-Mejor no comencemos algo que no podamos terminar- me miró confuso-. De verdad debo irme- dije sonriendo y en eso estaba, cuando mi celular sonó.

Jacob.

-Hola.

-Hola- contestó él rápidamente-. Mira sé que dije que hablaríamos mañana, pero… De verdad, no quiero dejar las cosas así hasta entonces. Si no te llamé hoy es porque estuve desde temprano ocupado hasta recién en el juzgado y no sé si sabes pero ahí no se pueden usar móviles y…

-La verdad no lo sabía- dije interrumpiéndolo con voz fría-… Pero gracias por el dato. Por lo demás ni te preocupes. No hacen falta ni excusas, ni escenas.

-¡Bella!- gritó y rogó a la vez, q raro, pensé- Por favor- susurro después-, por favor, déjame hablar contigo, déjame explicarte.

Yo solté un fuerte bufido mientras me tocaba la frente en señal de cansancio. Resignada asentí y respondí un frío y escueto:

-Está bien. Todavía estoy en mi oficina. Si quieres, podemos hablar en algún bar o café de aquí cerca- respondí un poco insegura de lo que había hecho. Dios, ya no entendía nada.

-Este sí, claro- se le notaba incómodo.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Es que… Ya estoy en la puerta- confesó.

-¿Cómo demonios sabes dónde trabajo?- pregunté enojada y vi por el rabillo del ojo que Edward se tensó cuando escuchó esto.

-Bella, estaba entre los datos que me diste la primera que fuiste a mi oficina- dijo de manera explicativa. Mmhh. Cierto.

-De acuerdo Jake pero, no juegues así- Ed se volteó a veme sorprendido ante la mención del nombre. Claro, su chico se llamaba así ¿No? Decidí seguir con mi charla- Ten en cuenta que tengo tras mis pasos a un psicópata enfermo.

-¡Hey! ¡No me compares!- dijo él haciéndose el ofendido.

Obviamente las risas quitaban bastante el efecto.

-De acuerdo, ahora bajo- y colgué.

-¿Es tu novio?- preguntó Edward.

-¿Eh? ¡No! No, no, no. Es mi abogado. Y, antes de que preguntes, sí. Sí, tuve algo con él, pero como que creo que me escondió algo, no sé, presentí que me ocultó una esposa, hijos, pareja, no sé, lo que fuera. Definitivamente no es algo serio… No por el momento- dije sin saber por qué solté todo aquello así a bocajarro.

Edward se tensó y endureció la mirada.

Se acercó a mí y me tomó de los hombros mientras me taladraba con los ojos cargados de emociones que no legué a identificar.

-Si en algún momento quieres parar lo que sea que tengamos de ahora en más, porque crees haber encontrado a alguien especial para ti, te pido que por favor me lo digas inmediatamente.

Esa "declaración", por así llamarla, me tomó desprevenida.

-De… De acuerdo- atiné a decir ¡Y ni siquiera sé bien cómo logré eso!

Me ayudó a recoger is cosas junto con la bolsa que contenía la porquería de regalo que me había dejado el loco y nos encaminamos lentamente hacia, primero el pasillo, y luego al elevador. Todo estaba en un calmo y enervante silencio.

Era un silencio raro.

No sabía por qué, pero se me hizo demasiado similar a esos engañosos silencios que siempre sobrevienen a una de esas fuertes y terribles tormentas.

¡Tonta!- me dije. No pienses en eso.

**-o-o-o-o-**

**EPOV.:**

**-o-o-o-o-**

Estaba en el elevador de lo más nervioso ante el encuentro que probablemente decidiría todo, cuando las puertas se abrieron y me dejaron viendo extrañado la escena que se presentaba ante mí. Sin embargo al acercarme, se me heló la sangre.

Frente a mí estaba Bella, con el rostro abnegado de lágrimas y el rostro prácticamente desfigurado en una horrible expresión de pánico. Su rostro estaba caído con la barbilla tocando el cuello y su mirada perdida y fija en el ramo que se encontraba tirado a sus pies. Ella parecía estar en estado de shock, por lo que dejé de contemplarla y comencé a actuar.

Tomé el ramo sin mirarlo siquiera y lo dejé al lado de la puerta pero aun en el piso. La llamé otra vez, ya que la primera vez lo hice en cuanto la vi pero no me prestó atención. Para mi sorpresa, esta vez reaccionó. La vi levantar el rostro lentamente, con el pánico atravesando todas y cada una de sus facciones y reacciones, y me miró. Al principio fue obvio que ni me vio, pero luego noté que sus ojos se enfocaban en mí y lo más sorprendente ocurrió. Ella se lanzó a mis brazos. Ella buscó consuelo y protección en ellos yo la envolví entregándole todo cuanto quisiera, todo cuanto necesitara.

Las preguntas rondaban en mi mente, agolpándose, acumulándose hasta que parecía no haber lugar para una más.

La abracé con fuerza unos instantes más, y luego, al verla como ida nuevamente, la guié lo más rápido que pude al sillón de su consultorio para que pudiera relajarse. Tomó bastante rato, pero de a poco lo hizo.

Aproximadamente unos treinta y cinco minutos después, Bella susurró un escueto: "_gracias_", al que yo sólo respondí con un simple y mecánico: _"de nada_".

En cuanto le pregunté el porqué de su estado hizo una mueca como no queriendo recordar y luego me pidió un minuto. Yo no tenía idea de que iba a hacer hasta que la vi tomar su teléfono y revisar su lista hasta dar con lo que sea que buscara.

Ella, muy tensa, comenzó a narrar lo que sucedió y juro que yo no sabía que mierda hacer. Si primero desencajaba la mandíbula por la sorpresa, o comenzar a golpear algo ante la furia que me inundó.

No hice ninguna de las dos. La observé atentamente y escuché.

Parecía que estaba enojada con quien fuera que hablara. Cortó, me miró y me pidió unos minutos más.

La vi realizar otra llamada y en esta estuvo seria sí, pero más amable que en la anterior, lo cual confirmaba mi teoría del enojo.

Bueno, por lo menos me había enterado de todo. O casi.

Cuando colgó lanzó un entrecortado y largo suspiro y se apoyó en el escritorio como si las fuerzas se le estuvieran escapando sin control por cada poro de su piel.

Fue una visión horrible. Y no lo digo por su cara, obviamente- sino por todas las sensaciones que sucitaba. Derrota, bronca, cansancio, resignación… Soledad.

Me apresuré a acudir frente a ella y la consolé. Extrañamente, con mis palabras logró relajarse un tanto.

La intriga y las dudas me carcomían, por lo que decidí preguntarle de frente qué era lo que le pasaba. Al principio se mostró renuente a hablar d ello, pero luego lo soltó todo de golpe dejándome ligeramente aturdido ante la gravedad del asunto. Ella se tomó mi casi nula respuesta como un indicio para atajarse y comenzó a decir lo jodida que estaba y el porqué de no ser conveniente para mí intentar nada con ella. Hasta ahí llegó mi tolerancia.

Le dije MUY claramente que yo me preocuparía por ella de todas formas. Y era cierto. El hecho de que no quisiera involucrarse conmigo por el simple hecho de querer protegerme me confirmaba que ella era la indicada para nosotros. Ella era amable, desinteresada, decente, noble, aquellas características que nosotros habíamos fracasado en encontrar en una mujer antes… Antes.

Cuando comenzó a ponerse medio histérica preguntando ¿Si lo entendía o no? hice lo único verdaderamente efectivo para acallar a una mujer. La besé. La besé con ansias, con pasión, con todo el fuego que ella había prendido desde que la vi por primera vez.

Como ya dije y me repito en mis gloriosos pensamientos, estar junto a ella, con ella, y sobre todo, EN ella fue una jodida gloria.

Luego de hacerle el amor salvaje y apasionadamente- porque estaba claro que para mí no había sido sólo sexo- la vi mirarme asombrada casi sin creer que en realidad lo nuestro había ocurrido. Eso desalentó por lo que le pregunté si se arrepentía, me vi obligado a hacerlo. Respiré aliviado cuando volvió con él tema de sería lo mejor para mí.

Luego… Renuentemente, nos vestimos y en el momento en que la abracé y ella me contestó que: "… Sino la soltaba en ese preciso instante iba a terminar violándome toda la noche…" Bueno sólo digamos que casi me vengo en mis, ahora muy arrugados, pantalones. Obviamente me quise morir cuando luego de replicar me recordó a Jake. FUCK. Me sentí mal. Pero de ninguna manera la iba a dejar desprotegida por lo que después de una breve y absurda pelea, quedamos en "amigos" con beneficios que se preocupan uno por el otro- una reverenda mierda si a alguien le interesa mi opinión, en fin.

No me gustó.

Pero mucho menos me gustó cuando me dijo que seríamos "amantes" y "temporales".

En ese momento le sonó el celular y pude ver que estaba molesta con la persona que hablaba. Me tensé cuando ella le preguntó que cómo sabía dónde trabajaba y luego me encontré tratando de alejar la desilusión de lado cuando supe que se iría a encontrar ahora mismo con aquel hombre, porque ya sabía que era uno, pero que no se podía quedar. Y luego me asombré increíblemente cuando le oí decir con familiaridad; "JAKE". Creo que mi curiosidad me sobrepasó ya que al terminar la llamada, me acerqué y sin ser consciente, pregunté si era su novio.

Ahí tuve el desfortunio de escuchar de sus propios labios que ya había tenido algo con él, pero que estaba segura de que le ocultaba algo y que era de eso precisamente de lo que irían a hablar ahora. Y sin embargo que no era nada serio… Por ahora. Mierda. En un momento de locura- debo añadir- me lancé a abrazarla y luego separándola le hice prometer que de encontrar a alguien especial para ella, me avisara cuanto antes. Yo no tenía ninguna intención de convertirme en un estorbo en su vida. No, eso no.

La ayudé a recoger sus cosas, salimos del consultorio/apartamento y tomamos el ascensor hacia la planta baja.

Un incómodo silencio se instaló entre nosotros en aquel pequeño cubículo de metal.

Cuando salimos insistí en acompañarla a donde la esperaban. Quería ver a mi competencia.

Cual grande, enorme y gigante fue mi sorpresa al ver a dicha persona.

Casi me caigo de culo y pierdo mis ojos que casi se me salen.

Los oídos me pitaban y yo sólo quería gritar.

¡Aaaarrrgggg!

SÍ.

Él estaba parado allí con una sorisita tonta… Que obviamente borró de inmediato nada más verme.

Era nada más y nada menos que… JAKE. MI JAKE.

* * *

><p><strong>JOJOJO! LES GUSTÓ? PORQUE A MÍ SIIIIII, JAJAJA… ES CORTITO PERO BIEN IMPORTANTE ASÍ QUE…<strong>

**Espero q lo hayan disfrutado y que comenten**!** Ahora empieza todo lo verdaderamente importante así que atentas… Una cosa, en mi perfil dejé un POLL para saber quién quieren que sea el malo ya que allí me trabé y no puedo seguir adelantando sin saberlo. Tengo ideas pero no concreto nada así q AYUDEN! El poll lo cierro en octubre. **

**También quiero que sepan que me hice una cuenta de face y un blog (esta historia está en el pero hasta el capi 10) Y hay una historia nueva tipo croosover de Damon- Bella- Edward (NO trío ;) no se emocionen)**

**Ahora sí, las dejo hasta el próximo fic o cap ;)… Besos y cuídense!... Guada.. ¿RWS? =)**


	13. Esto no es real ¿O sí? ¡Mierda!

**Disclaimer: Como siempre, los personajes son de S. M., yo sólo juego con ellos.**

* * *

><p><strong>**NOTA IMPORTANTE: <strong>**ESTA HISTORIA TENDRÁ UN ALTO CONTENIDO SEXUAL, ASÍ QUE SI ERES MENOR O NO TE GUSTA LO FUERTE ¡****NO LEAS! (****Sólo apto para gente con mentalidad abierta).***

**-Este fic tendrá MENNAGE hetero- bi y homosexual.-**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 13: "Esto no es real ¿O sí? ¡MIERDA!"<strong>

**-o-o-o-**

**JPOV.:**

**-o-o-o-**

-Edward ¿Qué…?- comencé a decir. No entendía nada.

-Jake ¿Tú conoces a…?- me preguntó Bella alegremente.

-Bella- dijo Edward con voz muy grave y contenida.

Ella volteó a verlo a los ojos y vi cómo sus miradas decían todas las palabras que estaban siendo acalladas. Fue algo "raro" de presenciar. Y a la vez más que esclarecedor. Demasiado.

El rostro de Bella comenzó a cambiar mostrando un desfile de emociones que no eran para nada felices. Aparentemente ella sabía de la pareja de Ed, o sea de mí, pero no sabía que era yo ¡HUG! Esto es muy extraño, pensé aun como un simple espectador.

-¡NO! –Gritó ella de pronto sobresaltándonos a ambos- ¿Él?- dijo señalándome y mirando aún a Ed- ¿Tú?... ¿YO?

Ok. Me perdí ¿Qué rayos le había dicho él de nosotros?

En eso pensaba cuando la vi marearse y comenzar a desvanecerse. Ed estaba más cerca por lo que llegó a tiempo de tomarla en brazos antes de que se estrellara contra la acera.

-¿Qué demo…? ¿Bella? ¡¿Bella?- gritó Ed medio desesperado.

-¿Sabes cuál es su coche?- preguntó y Ed me miró confundid.

-Ven, ponla recostada en el auto y luego ve a por el suyo. La llevaré a casa, alcánzanos allí- dije seguro, aunque con bastante miedo a cómo reaccionaría y se resolvería todo aquello.

-No creo que sea buena idea. Quizás lo mejor sería llevarla a la suya- dijo él muy serio una vez que ya estaba acomodada en el asiento trasero.

-No. NO le gusta que se invada su intimidad- dije mirándolo de frente.

Vi como él se sorprendió con lo que dije, buscando el trasfondo de mis palabras. Luego sus facciones se endurecieron y asintió marchándose en ese mismo instante ante lo que creía que era el garaje del edificio. No lo pensé más. Subí al auto y me dirigí lo más rápido posible a casa.

Diez minutos después entraba con ella en brazos yendo a dejarla en el sofá del living. Corrí a la cocina a buscar hielo y algo de beber y volví junto a ella. Tomé uno de los hielos, y envuelto en un fino paño lo pasé por su frente. Unos segundos después vi como sus párpados se agitaban y luego se abrían dejando ver una mirada todavía algo desenfocada. Hasta que clavó sus ojos en mí.

-¡OH! ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué pasó?

-Tranquila, estás en… Mi casa- no quise decir nuestra para no alterarla tan pronto-. Te desmayaste- le comenté.

-¿Yo? Qué raro, jamás me había pasado… ¡Oh! El señor Cullen… Edward… Edward y tú- dijo mirándome como en shock ¿Sr Cullen?-… ¡NO! ¡No puede ser! Dime que lo soñé ¿Lo soñé verdad?- yo tragué la bola de nervios que amenazaba con ahogarme. Mierda. Respiré hondo.

-No Bella, no lo soñaste. Yo fui a buscarte para hablar y tú salías del edificio con Ed- me miró aun shoqueada- y… Bueno luego, te desmayaste. Te subí a mi auto y te traje aquí mientras Ed iba por el tuyo para que no tuvieras que volver allí por él.

Ella sólo me miró. Después de unos minutos, preguntó con voz queda.

-Entonces ¿Tú… Eres la pareja del señor Cullen… De Edward?- yo asentí- ¿Y todo eso de las clases de él y la cena contigo fueron simplemente parte de su plan o qué?- preguntó molesta.

-¿Qué? ¡NO! Mira, lo de la cena conmigo fue real, muy real- le aclaré- No sé lo que tengas con Edward porque yo no sabía que tú lo conocías. Por otro lado yo tampoco le dije a él que te conocía a ti- le comenté bajando un poco la mirada. Decir que entre nosotros nos ocultábamos cosas no era la mejor manera de ganárnosla, pero no quería omitirle nada más- ¿Podría hacerte una pregunta?- asintió- ¿De dónde conoces tú a Ed?

-Oh, cierto, él ya me había dicho que su pareja no estaba al tanto de las consultas, me extrañó, pero lo dejé pasar, al fin y al cabo ese era un tema de pareja y lo dejé como algo privado- dijo entre recordando y explicando-. El señor Cullen es o "era" –remarcó- un paciente mío –dijo mientras se paraba- UN PACIENTE CON EL QUE ME INVOLUCRÉ- AGREGÓ MIRÁNDOLO A LOS OJOS.

Estaba seguro de que mi cara reflejaba un completo shock.

_Con que Ed también_, pensé.

-La verdad es que no sé qué creer de todo esto- continuó alejándose de mí- ¿No crees que es demasiado no sé, irreal, demasiada casualidad? Con Edward ya sabía por dónde venía la mano, porque ese fue el armado entre ustedes- dijo con voz baja.

-No lo fue- dijo Edward desde la puerta.

Ella se giró y se le quedó viendo. Su mirada demostraba confusión, enojo, traición.

-Tú sabes que todo lo que te he dicho es cierto. Jacob no sabía de mis consultas como yo no sabía que él era tu abogado ¡Demonios ni siquiera sabía que necesitaras uno!- gritó pasándose una mano por sobre sus ya de por sí muy alborotados cabellos-. No sé qué es lo que has tenido con él, pero… Puedo asegurarte que él no se enreda con una mujer así como así tan a la ligera. Es más, te diría que hace años que no se enreda con ninguna.

Yo resultaba ser un mero oyente de lo que decían. Necesitaba escuchar de sus labios que era lo que ellos tenían, desde cuando ¿Fue antes o después de la charla con él? ¿Fue ella la causa de su petición?

-Bella- le llamó él y algo en ese momento hirvió dentro de mí por la familiaridad que se demostraban-. ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?- Bella y yo lo quedamos viendo asombrados _¿y ahora qué?_ , pensé.

-Depende- contestó ella aún a la defensiva.

-Bien ¿Podrías decirle a Jacob cuando y porqué fue mi primera visita a tu consulta?

Ella abrió grande sus ojos y luego tensó cada una de sus facciones.

-Mmm… Sí, claro- se giró a verme-. Bueno te diré lo que mejor recuerde. Fue un lunes hace más o menos dos semanas. Vino a consulta para preguntarme como un tarado- sonreí- como decirle a su pareja- dijo dándole un vistazo rápido-, o sea tú, que él quería algo más. Luego, y a pesar de que yo le había quitado ya su ficha, él vino mucho más contento a decirme que ya lo había hablado y que necesitaba "_clases_", aunque no fue tan directo como yo lo digo ahora, al menos no en un principio. Según él estas serían para reconectar con todo lo referente al sexo femenino o algo así. Eso creo lo resume bastante. Ah, y desde que lo conocí a estado sólo en unas tres o cuatro sesiones, no estoy segura ahora- respiró hondo-. ¿Algo más? ¿Te hice quedar bien?- le dijo a Ed mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada más gélida que le hubiese visto jamás.

-Disculpa, es sólo que creo que debemos arreglar todo punto por punto.

-¿Ahora quieres que te explique cómo le conocí a él? ¿Sabes qué? No importa- le interrumpió un poco exasperada cuando él se hallaba a punto de contestar- Te lo diré de todas formas. A él- dijo señalándome- lo conocí unos días después de ti por lo del caso del lunático que tengo detrás y como te dije hoy más temprano ya intuía que algo me ocultaba ¡Cuán grata sorpresa el saber que tú eras su pareja! No, no, no ¡Mejor aún! ¡Qué yo fui la amante de ambos!- gritó ella riéndose de forma histérica.

No me gustó verla así por lo que me acerqué a su espalda y la tomé de sus hombros tratando de reconfortarla.

-¡No me toques!- gritó furiosa saltando para alejarse de mi tenue contacto y mirándome con furia apenas contenida- ¡Ninguno de ustedes me vuelve a tocar!

-Bella yo…- intenté decir algo, explicarme, pero… Las palabras, aquellas que siempre me sobraban, ahora se negaban rotundamente a aparecer. Ella me miró y sólo atinó a negar con la cabeza resignadamente. Sentía su dolor. Me dolía como propio.

Sentí la mirada de Ed ir de uno a otro, pero yo simplemente no podía dejar de mirarla a ella.

-Bella- le llamó calmadamente él-. Tú sabes, porque yo mismo te lo expliqué, el cómo íbamos a hacerlo. Sabes que yo te había dicho que mi pareja, Jacob, no "quería" buscar a esa persona y que el encargado de hacerlo sería yo. Lo que no te dije fue que…- respiró hondo y pude ver como cuidaba, pensaba y planeaba cada palabra que fuera a decir, con reverencia, casi con miedo diría yo- … YO… Yo le pedí, le supliqué a Jake que si él tenía la oportunidad de conocer a esa mujer tan especial que buscamos… Le dije que no la dejara ir, que luchara por ella. Yo por mi parte me di cuenta de que tú podrías ser esa persona desde… Desde aquel primer beso luego de las "presentaciones"- dijo Ed sonriendo de lado mientras la miraba fijamente.

Noté que Bella se puso tiesa, supuse que ante el recuerdo, y luego que se mordía el labio. Seguramente eso de las "presentaciones" fue…"Algo" entre ellos. Porque yo estaba completamente seguro de que Ed no sería tan bestia bruta de besarla nada más conocerla. Y además, sabía por ella que le había dado de calabazas cuando apenas lo conoció. Bella vio que él se le acercaba y yo me fije en como ella se mantenía erguida, tratando de no amilanarse pero a la vez también cerraba fuertemente sus puños a los lados demostrando su gran malestar.

-Tu sabes- le escuché decir a Ed con esa voz ronca y sensual que usaba para conseguir lo que quería de mí, y en este caso de ella- que nosotros no buscamos a una mujer para amar y que nos amara de vuelta. Para que nos complementara en todos los sentidos en los que nos falta aún cerrar. Tú eres esa mujer Bella- sentenció.

Yo no pude estar más que de acuerdo con él, porque si una cosa era cien por ciento cierta en medio de esa locura, era que ella era nuestra.

-Al final, lo que tanto desagrado te causo de mi plan nunca llegó a ser- dijo soltando una pequeña carcajada.

Yo no entendí aquello.

-Al final- continuó él- conocernos si obra completa del destino.

Ahora sí que entendí. Se ve que a ella no le gustó la parte o el modo en que Ed se dedicara a buscar a nuestra candidata, por así decirle.

-Lo único importante ahora es que estemos unidos.

La verdad es que Ed lucía confiado, alegre, entusiasta… Feliz. Pero… Sí, pero.

Miré hacia Bella y vi que ella no estaba para nada feliz con todo esto. Ella de verdad se estaba conteniendo.

Quise ir y calmar a Bella.

Quise ir y acallar a Ed para que no metiera más y más la pata en todo esto.

Quise hablar.

Pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba.

Era como un espectador detrás de una trágica función de la que quiere pero tiene prohibido irse sin ver hasta el final… Con la pequeña y enorme diferencia de que de esta función dependía mucho del futuro de mi vida.

Vi como lentamente Ed levantaba la mano para posarla en su mejilla. Y como ella a la vez respiraba hondo y le clavaba la mirada. Todo parecía suceder en cámara lenta. En cuanto Ed vio su mirada alejó la mano y la dejó suspendida en el aire en el mismo momento en el que ella, con una gran velocidad, le plantaba en el rostro una sonora cachetada que retumbó como un misil en medio de aquel silencioso lugar, y girándole el rostro en el proceso.

-DIJE- QUE- NO- ME- TOCARAN- dijo ella entre dientes con la voz vibrante y desbordante de emoción.

Dicho esto se alejó de él alejándola de ahí y volvió al sillón donde habían los zapatos que yo le había quitado al recostarla y su chaqueta. Los tomó y se giró hacia la puerta.

-¿Dónde están las llaves de mi auto?- demandó.

Tenía que reaccionar ya. Tenía que hacer algo. No podía dejar que todo terminara así. Y sabía, como sabía que el sol quemaba, que si ella se iba ahora así de aquí todo terminaría.

-Bella ¿Podríamos hablar un minuto?- ella se iba a negar así que rápidamente agregué-. Por favor. Luego te daré las llaves. Prome…

-¡NO! ¡NO PROMETAS!-gritó exaltada.

Compartí con Ed una rápida mirada de clara consternación y yo me terminé preguntando que le habría pasado a esta pequeña para que ya no se permitiera confiar en nadie.

-De acuerdo- dijo ya luego más tranquila. Casi como si no hubiera pasado-. Habla- acotó sentándose en el sillón calzándose los zapatos. Yo fui y me senté en otro frente a ella.

-Bien, primero tengo algo que preguntar- asintió- ¿Hay algo de lo que te haya dicho Ed ahora o antes que no le creas? Sé sincera por favor- ella lo meditó mientras miraba el suelo y balanceaba con los dedos uno de los zapatos que aún le faltaba poner. Frunció el ceño como contrariada y luego muy lentamente, negó con la cabeza.-. Bien. Entonces supongo que tu enojo viene más por el hecho de que de alguna forma te sentiste ofendida ¿No es así?- pregunté esperando que fuera eso en verdad. Ella negó y me descoloco.

Lo miré a Ed y pude ver que él estaba igual que yo. Intrigado y confundido. Perdido-. No entiendo Bells- dije frustrado ya que por lo general, como abogado, comprendía a la gente enseguida, pero Bella era un enigma. Complejo y fascinante enigma.

-Mira, es obvio que ambos te atraemos ya que has estado con ambos por separado sin apenas saber nada. Lo de Ed quizás lo vieras como una aventura ¿Pero lo mío? ¿Lo nuestro lo veís igual?- me obligué a preguntarle aquello casi temiendo su respuesta. Ella asintió. Dolió- ¿Por qué?- tuve que preguntarle, quería escucharla explicármelo.

Ella respiró hondo varias veces, suponía que para reunir valor. Segundos después aún con la mirada clavaba en el piso comenzó a hablar.

-Lo tuyo era como siempre, lo usual- dijo de manera fría y distante-. Sí, Jacob, eras otra aventura más. Podría poner de excusa que intuí que algo escondías, que intuía que tenías esposa, hijos, novia, pareja, algo, pero no- levantó al fin su mirada y la clavó en la mía-. Me pediste sinceridad y la tendrás. "TODOS" los hombres para mí son una aventura porque nunca consideré tener algo serio con ninguno- dijo rotundamente.

Yo sentí como mis ojos se abrían lo indecible por la sorpresa.

-Te he dicho que noche tenido una relación formal desde el instituto y es completamente cierto. Yo soy de las que van a un bar y se montan al primer buen cuero que se me presente, no me importa cómo, dónde, porqué, o con quién sea. Lo de ustedes fue algo similar. Lo tuyo pensé que duraría sólo hasta acabar el caso, muy factible, y siendo sincera ya eso de por sí sería lo bastante largo para mí. Lo de Edward hasta, bien supongo que hasta que sintiera que me empezaba a involucrar. Ése es mi tope y punto en cualquier aventura más allá de una noche. Lo siento- lo siento dijo mirando a Ed de reojo y luego otra vez a mí-, pero yo no soy la mujer que ustedes buscan. Yo no merecería su amor, eso puedo asegurárselos.

Yo quedé estático.

A lo lejos sentí a Ed caminar hacia nosotros. Al llegar se paró a mi lado colocando su mano en mi hombro. Yo desde hacía varios segundos, ya minutos, había bajado la mirada así que no sabría decir que o cómo se miraban ellos ahora.

El silencio era sofocante.

-Puedo… Podemos aceptar eso pero ¿Por qué? Sé que detrás de todo lo que has dicho hay un por qué y creo que merecemos saberlo- dijo Edward en tono serio.

-¿Sabes qué no? No merecen nada de mí, pero… ¡Qué más da! Yo no soy ni seré mujer de una relación simplemente porque no puedo ¡No puedo! ¿Fui clara o lo grito más fuerte? ¡NO-PUE-DO! Yo… Yo soy… Soy ninfómana- ante esas palabras dichas con tanto dolor no me quedó de otra que erguir la cabeza y mirar la escena que se desarrollaba delante de mí.

Bella estaba parada, con los puños apretados, una mirada furibunda y los ojos cristalinos, mientras que Ed demostraba el shock e impresión que le habían causado esas palabras. Fue entonces cuando ella habló nuevamente con la voz cargada de ira y dolor.

-¿Entiendes ahora? Yo no puedo meterme en una relación si lo más probable es que termine fallando y traicionando a esa persona. No lo haré. Nunca. No es algo que se pueda controlar totalmente, no es algo que uno olvide una puta vez en un puto día. Yo… Lo lamento. En parte me siento halagada, pero ahora, en este mismo momento lo único que siento es rabia y odio contra ustedes, porque por un momento, por un insignificante instante, cometí la estupidez de sentir algo similar a la esperanza. Y yo no puedo permitirme flaquear en eso.

Por unos cuantos segundos, que pesaron como horas reinó el silencio por todo el lugar.

-Ya está lo dije todo. Ahora me retiro- miró a Ed y le dijo-, tú, dame las llaves de mi coche y no se te ocurra volver a aparecer en mi consultorio, y esta vez va más que en serio. Y tú- dijo mirándome directamente-, contigo hablaré mañana por lo del detective, pero luego te voy a pedir de favor que pases mi caso a otro abogado- me iba a negar pero justo me interrumpió-, sino lo haces iré directamente a otro buffet.

Caminó hacia la salida y preguntó:

-¿Las llaves?

-En el contacto- respondió Ed casi en un susurro y de manera ausente.

-De acuerdo. Adiós y… Suerte.

* * *

><p><strong>LO SÉ, LO SÉ ES TARDE… MMM… CREO Q LAS TENGO MAL ACOSTUMBRADAS… FUERON APENAS SEIS HORAS! =**

**EN FIN… ESPERO Q LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAP… EL PRÓXIMO ES COMO UNA CONTINUACIÓN DE ESTE ASÍ QUE NO QUIERAN EMPEZAR A MATAR A NADIE OK?**

**¿YA VOTARON? ¿NO? ¡Y Q ESPERAN! =P …. POLL EN MI PERFIL, NO HAY VOTOS NO SIGO…. =(**

**ESTE CAP LO SUBO AL BLOG EL LUNES… TAMBIÉN PODRÍAN DARSE UNA VUELTA Y VER MI CROOSOVER "TU MUNDO EN MI CAMINO" todavía no me decido a subirlo aquí =( quizás luego..**

**OTRA COSA… **

**Algunas me preguntaron si tengo preferencia por Jake y NO, no tengo. Quizás se pueda ver así ahora, pero lo cierto es que cada uno va a sobresalir en distintos momentos y situaciones, así que sí va a haber Ed y Jake por igual.. =D**

**Listo, no jodo más… Nos leemos el próximo viernes… Besos y CUÍDENSE… Guada..**

*****-…-***¿RWS?***-…-*****


	14. Mi karma, su condena

**Disclaimer: Como siempre, los personajes son de S. M., yo sólo juego con ellos.**

* * *

><p><strong>**NOTA IMPORTANTE: <strong>**ESTA HISTORIA TENDRÁ UN ALTO CONTENIDO SEXUAL, ASÍ QUE SI ERES MENOR O NO TE GUSTA LO FUERTE ¡****NO LEAS! (****Sólo apto para gente con mentalidad abierta).***

**-Este fic tendrá MENNAGE hetero- bi y homosexual.-**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 14: "Mi karma, su condena"<strong>

**BPOV.:**

Creo que está demás decir que salí pitando de allí tan rápido como me dieron las piernas. Subí al auto y huí. Sí, huí como la cobarde que reconozco que soy. Pero… El problema para mí era que no estaba muy segura ya de que huía exactamente.

¿De ellos?

Sí

Porque si por separado me habían comenzado a hacerme cuestionar y a hacerme dudar, juntos… Juntos, tenía la certeza de que lo harían. Juntos comenzarían a convencerme de cualquier cosa. Si ellos querían que creyera que el día era la noche y la noche el día, yo ya estaba segura de que se los creería. Y no sólo porque sus argumentos, sus palabras, todo ello me invitaba a creerles, no. Era algo mucho mayor, mucho más peligroso para mí que sólo eso, y esto era el hecho de que yo QUERÍA creerles.

Quería creer en el mundo color de rosas que me querían pintar. Quería… No… Necesitaba creer… Sí, necesitaba creer que todo estaría bien para mí, que yo también podría tener algo "normal" y "duradero" como cualquier mujer normal con seños de familia.

Entonces… No. No huía de ellos.

¿De quién huía entonces? ¿Huía de mí? Sí, huía de mí. Huía de lo que ellos representaban para mí. Sueños, esperanzas, y anhelos. Todo aquello que tan arduamente me había encargado de sepultar en lo más hondo de mí durante demasiado tiempo como para dejarlos salir así de fácil a la superficie.

Sí, definitivamente huía de mí.

Y es que… ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Ok. Si fuera una mujer soltera y normal, Dios, habría saltado sobre ellos ¡Literalmente! ¡Pero no! Digo… Hummm, ni siquiera sé lo que quiero decir.

Conduje y conduje por lo que parecía una eternidad. Debía de agradecer mi "buena suerte" de haber llenado el tanque de gasolina hoy temprano en la mañana, ya que sino me hubiera quedado varada en cualquier lugar de seguro.

Di vueltas y vueltas, y más vueltas, sin llegar a ningún puto lugar. Y es que ¿De qué mierda iba? ¿A dónde quería ir? No es como si tuviera dónde ir además de mi casa ¿No? Ni siquiera podía ir a una jodida plaza con eso de que, por si fuera poco, tenía a un loco pervertido acosándome.

Habré conducido, no sé, unos cincuenta minutos antes de rendirme y dirigirme a mi casa de una buena vez. Este debe de haber sido uno de los días más largos de mi muy jodida vida.

Llegué. Salí. Subí. Abrí. Entré. Cerré. Trabé. Caminé.

Eso fue todo lo que hice desde que estacioné frente a mi departamento. Decidí darme una ducha rápida ya que me roía el cerebro el hecho de seguir teniendo un poco del olor de Edward y otro poco de olor a sexo encima de mí. O peor, sexo CON Edward.

En fin, como sea. Cuando salí pude llegar a sentirme un poco más relajada. No mucho pero a esta altura ya algo es algo.

Me tiré encima de mi cama y pensé y pensé y pensé… Y pensé.

Pensé tanto en todo que comenzó a dolerme la cabeza otra vez ¡Todo esto era de locos!

O sea, que un tipo se interesara en una y se empaque un tiempo en una relación contigo es una cosa ¡Pero tener a dos dioses particulares en pareja detrás de ti dispuestos a cumplir las fantasías más ocultas de cualquier mujer era otra BIEN distinta!

Ojo, no me quejo, o bueno, sí lo hago, pero no es por lo que se podría llegar a creer.

Para mí el estar en una relación seria era algo imposible y eso lo había aceptado desde hacía ya demasiado tiempo. Exactamente desde el termino brusco con mi novio Félix a mis casi dieciocho años.

Él siempre había sido muy "fogoso", pero con el tiempo noté que sus ansias, ganas y disposición bajaban mientras que las mías sólo crecían y crecían. Fue ahí que hablé con mi ginecóloga y que me explicó lo que me ocurría. Fue ahí también, cuando con la inocencia propia de la edad decidí contárselo a él. Craso error.

Él sólo me trató de puta barata y se dedicó a ridiculizarme frente a todos sus amigos, mientras que yo, muerta de vergüenza, no hacía absolutamente nada para defenderme.

Todo terminó el día en el que me llevó a una fiesta en la que eme emborrachó para que sus amigos pudieran "divertirse" conmigo. No funcionó.

Yo estaba muy mal y al parecer uno de los tantos chicos de la fiesta lo notó y se ofreció a llevarme antes aprovechando el momento en el que Félix se había esfumado, antes de que me llevara a su grupo- que por lo que supe después estaban esperando con ganas en el medio del bosque-, pero en fin, la cosa es que Seth fue quien me llevó a casa y no sé cómo o por qué pero me lo terminé montando en el auto casi en frente de mi casa. Sé que Seth no dijo nada porque él estaba medio enamorado de mí, pero igual alguien nos vio y le fue con el rumor a Félix, quién a su vez se encargó de esparcirlo en cuanto lado pudo. Cosa nada difícil en aquel pueblo diminuto. También montó en cólera por lo mismo y obviamente terminamos.

Seth se convirtió en un buen soporte, pero… Nunca, nunca permití que fuera algo más… Nunca permití que se ilusionara conmigo.

Y así fue como, ni bien terminé el odiado instituto me mudé a San Francisco para ir a la universidad.

Aquí pude empezar de cero pero así y todo siempre fui la rara que no quería nada formal. Desde ahí siempre fui la chica de paso. Al principio reconozco que sí me molestó, que sí me afectó, pero enseguida entendí que a la vez era lo mejor.

Yo de verdad no confiaba en mi misma para el control de la situación y no iba a lastimar a una persona por mi estupidez. Fue un proceso lento de auto aceptación pero a la vez muy liberador y esclarecedor. Comencé a dejar de sentir culpa y odio por cómo era, y a gustarme y a respetarme más. No sé en que momento me quedè dormida, pero a la mañana siguiente desperté un poco más despejada y con la mente apenas más esclarecida.

Bueno, no es como si hubiera mucho que aclarar de todas formas.

Como todas los días, me di una ducha rápida, me cambié -esta vez si puse atención a la ropa- y salí hacia mi coche. Era temprano, pero teniendo en cuenta que debìa dejar el recado en lo del detective, tenía el tiempo justo para llegar al trabajo.

Como dije, me fui a lo del detective Withlock y le dejé la bolsa con el ramo y la tarjeta de ayer para que lo mandara a analizar o a lo que fuera que le fuera mandar a hacer.

Pasé para comprarme un rico cappuccino y me fui hacia al consultorio para mi primera cita de la mañana. Hoy sería un día... ¿Raro? ¿Movido? ¿Singular? Sí, seguramente de todo un poco.

**-o-o-o-**

**EPOV.:**

**-o-o-o-**

Todo estaba mal.

Lo de ayer había resultado ser un completo desastre.

Después de que Bella se marchó, nosotros... ¡Mierda! Nos costó horrores confesarnos al otro.

Ambos teníamos culpas por actuar por separado, por tenernos secretos, aunque fueran mìnimos- o eso pensásemos nosotros en ese momento-, Éramos hombres sí, pero nos habíamos comportado como unos pendejos.

Tan sólo esperaba que el costo no fuera tan alto como para no verla más. Porque si en algo estábamos cien por ciento de acuerdo era en que ella era la indicada.

Confieso que sentí celos al saber que Jake había estado con ella. Sobre todo porque fue antes que yo, pero no fue por "celos" exactamente, fue más bien el dolor de saberme traicionado en cierto sentido. Sin embargo no pude hacer o cuestionar demasiado dado que yo me encontraba en la misma calidad de condiciones.

Ante lo que no pude ocultar mi sorpresa fue el hecho de que Jake no sólo se haya fijado en una mujer, sino que además se jugara el todo por el todo al actuar por ella. Ella era especial tan sólo por el hecho de haber logrado tal cosa.

Así que aquí estaba.

Camino a mi trabajo, atado de pies y manos.

Esperando.

Odiaba esperar. Yo era de actuar.

Suspiré.

Sí, pero en este momento tú no puedes hacer absolutamente nada- me dije-. Todo está ahora en manos de Jake.

Ayer había estado tan... Confiado, exageradamente confiado.

Cuando supe que ella ya habìa estado con Jacob y que, asì y todo luego conmigo, no sé, sentí que si ella nos había acepatado por separado, lo más probable era que nos aceptara a ambos.

Nunca hube estado más equivocado en toda mi vida.

Jamás conté con la fuerte aversión de ella a algo serio y duradero.

Jamás conté con la tan baja, casi inexistente, autoestima de ella.

Jamás conté con los miedos tan arraigados que tenía, provenientes de su "problema".

Sí, reconozco que en cuanto lo dijo ambos nos quedamos mudos, pero obviamente no fue por juzgarla ni mucho menos, nosotros no éramos quienes para ello. Fue el hecho de sentir en cada palabra que salía de sus labios aquel palpitante dolor que quería reflejar. Eso nos impactó.

Que ella pensara que no podía confiar en sí misma para ser feliz no sería algo para nada fácil y rápido de cambiar.

Ahora sólo esperaba que Jake pudiera obtener una oprtunidad, por que lo cierto es que eso era lo único que nos quedaba. Ella ya me había dicho que yo ya no me apareciera por ahí, pero Jake, con todo el asunto del detective y el caso tendría la oportunidad de hablar con ella.

El caso, volví a suspirar, o quizás bufé, no lo sé.

Eso me estaba desquiciando.

Como si los problemas que teníamos fueran pocos encima de ellos hay un loco obsesionado amenazàndola, siguiéndola... Acechándola ¡Maldita sea! Esa era otra cosa en la cual no podía actuar.

Nunca me había sentido tan... Inútil ante algo. Y menos aún para algo tan importante.

Voy a ser completamente sincero. Me daba soberanamente por las pelotas tener que dejarle el control de toda la puta situación, el poco, casi inexistente control a él. Y, no me malentiendan, no es porque no confiara en él o porque no lo creyera capaz de hacerlo, de convencerla, de tentarla. No. Era por el simple y troglodita hecho de que quería ser yo quien hiciera algo.

Me preguntaba si estaría mal "caer" sorpresivamente en el momento en el que Bella pasara a ver a Jake ¿Muy obvio no? Sí, puede... Ok, ok seguro que lo era. Además primero tendría que saber si él logró hacer que ella fuera a hablar con él una vez más cara a cara y en su despacho.

Mieeerdaaa- bufé enojado.

Sin lugar a dudas hoy sería un día demasiado jodido para mí. Y eso que apenas si comenzaba- quise gemir cuando pensé en este pequeño detalle y de paso veía extenderse ante mí el dedificio de trabajo dandome la bienvenida al comienzo de la jornada laboral. No pude evitarlo... Gemí.

**-o-o-o-**

**JPOV.:**

**-o-o-o-**

¿Nervios? ¿Qué son esos? ¿Serán acaso los que me hacen temblar la mano al tener que marcar para llamarla? Noooooo, no lo creo ¡Ja!

Mierda. Me cagaba de miedo el saber que la única oportunidad que teníamos recaía en mí ¡Justo en mí! Yo no era por decirlo suavemente el mejor conversador con las mujeres ¡Mucho menos para pedirles que no me aleje cuando siempre había rogado por lo contrario! Pero... Esto era completamente diferente. Esto DE VERDAD era importante para nosotros.

Era importante para mí.

Después de todo era la primera mujer a la que le permitía acercarseme tanto después de toda la mierda que había tenido con las de su sexo.

Logré como todo un triunfo, contenerme hasta las 12:16. Era la hora del almuerzo y lo más seguro es que no tendría excusa para no atenderme- que triste me parecía tener que basarme en eso.

Tomando unas cuantas bocanadas de aire profundo, junté el coraje suficiente para decidirme a llamarla. Mierda ya estaba sudando. CLICK.

-_Creí haber dicho que yo llamaría por si había novedades_- escuché decir al otro lado de la línea a una voz fría, glacial.

-_Sí, lo sé_- dije tras una gran inspiración-. _Te llamaba por dos cosas en realidad._

-_Te escucho_- bien pensé sarcásticamente, al menos todavía te trata de tú.

-_De acuerdo. La primera es que creo que aún deberíamos de hablar unas cuantas cosas respecto a lo sucedido ayer._

_-No. Yo ya dije todo lo que tenía que tenía que decir y escuché todo lo que podía permitirme escuchar. Por favor, por respeto, no ahondemos más en el tema._

_-Lo siento, de verdad lo siento Bella, pero insisto en que debemos de hablar, te guste o no, lo quieras o no. Puedo esperarte fuera del consultorio, en el estacionamiento o en la puerta de su casa... Pero no voy a desistir de hablar contigo- dije tajante y con voz dura escuchando después un tembloroso suspiro._

_-De acuerdo_- dijo tras un completo y agonizante minuto de de silencio.

-_Bien. Y lo segundo, es que una vez que nuestro tema quede aclarado en todos los aspectos hablaremos seriamente del futuro proceder del caso ¿Estás de acuerdo con ello?_

_-Jacob, accederé a hablar o mejor dicho a escuchar lo que tengas que decir porque sé que insistirán cada uno a su manera si no les dejo hacerlo. Pero... Pero no quiero que creas o te confies, ni mucho menos te ilusiones porque no voy a cambiar de parecer._

_-Eso lo veremos luego Bella. Por el momento te agradeceré el que hayas accedido tan fácilmente._

_-Acceso por el simple hecho de que estoy harta de sentirme observada y perseguida por un desconocido y porque no quisiera sumarle a eso un nuevo tipo de acoso, además que no quiero que el loco que esté detr´s de mí los vea a ninguno de los dos rondandome ya que no sé como podría reaccionar, o si inclusive quisiera llegar a hacerles daño. Yo no quiero tener eso sobre mi conciencia Jacob_- me interrumpió hablándome secamente. Dolió.

Tomé un respiro y logré encontrar mi voz para responder.

-_Por lo que sea... Te lo agradezco... ¿Dónde quieres que nos veamos?_

_-Pues, no lo sé_- dijo con todo lo molesto.

-_Mmm... ¿Quieres que sea allí? ¿En tu consultorio? ¿O en tu casa? Podría ser en mi despacho o en mi casa pero creo que te sentirás más cómoda rodeada de tu propio entorno- _dije un tanto temeroso, esperanzado, dudoso, entre un montón de cosas más.

-_Sí, ahora que lo dices sí. Muy bien. Entonces te esperaré en mi consultorio a las seis treinta ¿Te parece?_

_-Sí, no hay problema, me queda perfecto...- _quise preguntar si Ed podría ir ya que yo no quería afrontar solo todo esto, pero a la vez me paralizaba el hecho de que entonces ella se retractase ¿Qué hacía entonces?

-_De acuerdo... ¿Jacob?_

_-¿Sí?- _pregunté intrigado ante el tono de la duda de su voz.

-_Este... Bueo... Quería saber si Edward vendrá también- soltó de gope. Yo no supe que demonios contestar. Mierda ¿Acaso no estaba recién con miedo de preguntarlo yo? ¿Qué mierdas me pasa?_

-_Emmm... Bueno_- suspiré y decidí ser enteramente sincero- _Lo cierto es que creo que sería bueno para los tres... Pero si no quieres no voy a poner objeciones. Voy a respetar cualquier desición que tomes Bella. Ambos lo haremos_- agregué luego.

-_Me alegra oírlo. Creo...- _la oí respirar hondo-..._ Creo que podrían venir ambos... Pero deberán comprometerse a ser enteramente honestos conmigo, entre ustedes y consigo mismos._

_-Sabrás si lo somos o no al vernos, créeme en eso al menos, y además esto es demasiado importante como para comenzar mintiéndote u ocultándote cosas. No esta vez Bella. Ninguno- _dije como para recordarle que ella tampoco nos había dicho a ninguno de su "problema" antes.

-_Ninguno- _concordó con voz monocorde. Sin emoción.

El resto de la tarde paso en medio de una cuenta borrosa.

Luego de cortar con ella, y tras serenarme para volver a ser una persna capaz y responsable, y no aquel adolescente dudoso y hormonal en el que me convertìa con todo lo referente a ella, tuve que llamar a Ed para hablarle de la charla y de lo que nos aguardaba.

Basta decir que ahora el adolescente dudooso y hormonal era él ¡Qué suerte que me había concentradoo en serenarme antes de llamarle! Vagamente me encontré preguntándome entonces porque Bella era quien tenía este efecto en nosotros.

Tras hablar habíamos quedado en que él vendría a mi despacho alrededor de las cinco cuando todos los demás comenzaran a irse.

Suspiré.

Y las cinco llegaron taaaaaan rápido, pensé.

Antes de lo que hubiera pensado, Ed estaba tocando y cruzando la puerta de mi oficina con los nervios palpables y visibles en cada poro de su piel. El ceño fruncido, las manos engarfiadas, la boca tensa, los pasos rígidos.

-Hola- dijo acrecándose a depositar un ligero beso en los labios.

-Hola. Creo que será mejor que te relajes o nos vas a poner nerviosos a ambos Ed- le contesté yo viendo como hacía una extraña mueca.

-Lo sé. Pero al parecer nopuedo controlarme, he estado así desde la llamada ¡Estás seguro de que quiere que vaya?- preguntó mostrando claramente su ansiedad- ¿Y si la cago como ayer Jake? ¡Dos! Estoy demasiado nervioso- agregó luego casi con un lamento.

Lo entendí.

Él para variar, se echó enteramente la culpa de lo que había sucedido . Eddie el martir, no era algo muy lindo de ver o escuchar. Resoplé y me miró feo previendo lo que iba a decirle.

-Ed, si vas a estar así esmejor que no vayas. Ya lo sabes. No puedes echarte la culpa de lo de ayer, todos la tuvimos en parte y hasta ella sabe eso- me miró con ojos grandes ante esto-, sí, lo hace- recalqué-. Ven aquí- le llamé para que se acercara más, ya que antes ahbía comenzado a caminar por delante de mi escritorio como si fuera un gato enjaulado.

Al instante vino delante mío.

Moví la silla en la que estaba para dejarlo a él bien delante de mí, justo entre mi cuerpo y- aún sentado- y el escritorio. Le tomé las caderas mientras lo miraba a los ojos, entendiéndonos sin palabras. Arqueè una ceja... Y él asintió respirandohondo a la expectativa de lo que se vendría.

Lentamente con un roce casi efímero, llevé mi mano derecha desde su cadera hacia su cinturón. lo aflojé. lo quité. Abrí el botón de sus pantalones que ya mostraban el apriete de su deseo, y luego muy despacio, bajé su cremallera.

Esta vez se lo haría lento, relajado. Un calmante eficiente a su ansiedad. Teníamos tiempo. Y estaba seguro de que aprovecharía cada segundo de él.

En un movimiento rápido y fluido bajé sus pantalones junto con los boxers hasta la altura de sus bien formadas rodillas. Liberándolo.

Me relamí de anticipación al ver lo que su hermoso y erecto miembro provocaba en mí.

Con la mano izquierda tomé la base, apretándole ligeramente para causar aún más presión, mientras enroscaba dos de mis gruesos dedos al final como tope para mi. Él era MUY grande, y por más que le hiciera una garganta profunda no podía llegar hasta más de allí sin lastimarme o quedar en rídiculo haciendo asquerosas arcadas. Una vez listo, y tras una nueva respiración profunda que inundó mis fosas nasales del aroma de su sexo, acerqué la boca a la punta y lamí la pequeña gota de líquido transaparente que había surgido allí. Él gruñó. Comencé a lamérselo como si fuera una paleta por todos lados, pero por sobre todo en la punta, donde sabía el punto justo para volverlo loco.

Una vez que conseguí que su respiración fuera más superflua y errática pasé a lo siguiente.

Después de lengüetear como un puto torbellino todo su, ahora rojizo e hinchado glande, sin un mísero aviso o seña por mi parte me lo metí de lleno en la boca hasta que lo sentí tocar mi campanilla y dejándoloallí quieto por unos cuantos segundos, atormentándolo.

-¡Aahhh!- gritó él agarrándose de míy tirándo de mi corto pelo negro.

Rápidamente lo saqué haciendo un sonoro "plop" al soltarlo con presión, lengüetié su glande un par de veces y luego me lo tragué entero otra vez logrando hacerlo sisear en respuesta. Comencé a mover mi cabeza de una manera lenta, rítmica y tortuosa, hasta que lo sentí en completa tensión.

La presión que ejercía en mi cabeza me decía que quería, que necesiitaba acabar, por lo que para darle un mayor placer y sin hacerle caso a él, moví mi mano derecha a mi boca para ensalibarla y luego hacia su trasero en busca de su ansiosa entrada. Él se tensó, expectante. Al principio sólo lo sondeé con la yema de mi dedo índice, buscando relajarlo ya que por la clásica tensión, aquel agujero terminaba estando completamente fruncido. Al notarlo, él ayudo intentando relajarse- cosa nada fácil ya que yo no dejaba de chuparlo o lengüetearlo, pero debía de darle crédito por tratar.

Tras una muy honda respiración, los músculos se distendieron.

No le di opción ya que en ese mismo segundo metí mi dedo índice hasta el segundo nudillo y lo dejé allí, quieto, mientras que mi boca mojaba una y otra vez su dulce pene hasta dejarlo completamente brillante. Como siempre, en este punto Ed se ponía todo salvaje, por lo que previendo esto, metí mi dedo más profundo en él y comencé a moverlo desde atrás sin mover el dedo de su sitio. Él captó al instante, y luego de dar una boqueada de aire, comenzó a moverse desde atrás hacia adelante en un suave vaivén. Saliendo y entrando a una húmeda y distendida boca y saliendo y entrando de mi dedo en su estrecho y hermoso culo. Yo sabía lo bien que esto se sentía, era putamente genial.

Ed comenzó a moverse adquiriendo cada vez mayor velocidad y yo me concentré en relajar mi boca y garganta para abracar lo más posible de él, permitiéndole que se dejase llevar sin tener que preocuparse de mí.

Funcionó. Ed se volvió loco de placer y aumentó aún más el ritmo. Cuando sentí que se impulsaba con fuerza y que ya le faltaba poco para llegar, mi dedo medio se unió a la conquista.

-¡Aaahhh!- gritó, en parte sorpresa, en parte dolor, en parte placer.

Se quedó quieto unos segundos, o al menos esa fue su intención, ya que yo, aún con su pene en la boca, comencé a mover los dedos. Poco a poco y con varios siseos de su parte, él volvió a moverse por su cuenta hasta dquirir la misma velocidad que había estado llevando antes.

Yo chupaba y lamía sin descanso sin importarme nada más ya que me calentaba sobremanera verlo así.

Unos cuantos bombeos, lengüetazos y chupadas después él gruñó y tiró otra vez de mi cabello avisándome de que iba a acabar y dejándome la pequeña y ligera opción de soltarlo. No lo hice y él gimió en respuesta. Dos estocadas después con su punta palpitante tocando el fondo de mi garganta de forma que parecía casi imposible, Ed se vino en mí y yo me entregué a la tarea de tragar todo de él, gustoso con la sensación de hacerlo gelatina entre mis brazos.

-Te amo- le escuché susurrar seguido de un leve gemido al sentir retirar mis dedos de él.

-Yo igual Ed. Te amo- susurré enterrando mi cara en su musculoso abdomen.

Después de unos diez minutos, ya ambos compuestos y calmos miramos la hora.

Eran las seis.

-Es hora de irnos- dijo él. Yo sólo asentí.

Tomé mis cosas y lo seguí fuera.

Ahora, a enfrentar nuestro destino.

Y a luchar por lo que queremos.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPI DEDICADO A **JEKA CULLEN** (Lo pedís lo tenés ;) ¿Si te acuerdas no? =P)<strong>

**Uyyyyyyy! Es la 1:30 de hoy, viernes... Chicas agracezcan q llegué, juro q pensé q no llegaba a nada... =)... Dios, no saben todos los contratiempos q tuve esta semana.. En fin... Si ven errores es porque ya no gozo de los privilegios del word ya q me instalaron un nuevo windows y bue, ya sabrán... A las que leen descubriéndonos... LO SIENTO! NO LLEGUÉ NI SIQUIERA A TERMINAR DE ESCRIBIR EL CAP. Si puedo lo subiré a la noche (si se me llega a ocurrir que corno escribir claro =/) y sino... no sé en cuanto esté, ya no prometo nada porque estoy a mil, espero entiendan.**

**Ahora sí, como siempre nos leemos pronto, besos y cuídense... Guada =) ¿RWS? PLIIIISSS son mi paga =D..**


	15. Miedos pasados, problemas futuros

**Disclaimer: Como siempre, los personajes son de S. M., yo sólo juego con ellos.**

* * *

><p><strong>**NOTA IMPORTANTE: <strong>**ESTA HISTORIA TENDRÁ UN ALTO CONTENIDO SEXUAL, ASÍ QUE SI ERES MENOR O NO TE GUSTA LO FUERTE ¡****NO LEAS! (****Sólo apto para gente con mentalidad abierta).***

**-Este fic tendrá MENNAGE hetero- bi y homosexual.-**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 15: "Miedos pasados problemas futuros".<strong>

**BPOV.:**

¿Hice lo correcto? ¿Debería cancelar? ¿Debería decirle que sólo venga él? ¿Qué sólo venga Edward? ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA HAGO?

¡No lo sé, no lo sé, no lo sé!

Mierda ya ni sé que carajos quiero.

Tengo miedo. Mucho.

He estado pensando toda la noche, la mañana y ahora toda la tarde en ello. Dudo. Eso no es bueno. Yo no puedo dudar, no puedo flaquear. Yo no me puedo dar el lujo de confiar otra vez. Dolió tanto, aún duele. La traición, el desamor, el quiebre de una ilusión. Dolió, duele ¿Dolerá siempre? ¿Por qué no puedo amar? ¿Por qué no puedo ser normal? ¿Por qué no puedo tener una adicción normal al menos? Ok eso no, pero… Lo único que siempre pedí era tener sólo un apetito sexual normal. No uno que terminase espantando.

¡Dios! Si tan sólo al ir paseando, más de una vez me he encontrado mirándole el "paquete" a más de un hombre con hambre voraz. Desconocidos. Hombres de familia, hombres jóvenes, hombres de edad pero bien cargados ¡Qué suerte que no soy pedófila si no ni los niños se salvaban de mis lujuriosas miradas! Carajo, estoy tan jodida. Me siento jodida.

¿Qué puedo esperar de mí en veinte años? Por más que me mantenga en forma ya no tendré la juventud que tanto llama la atención en los hombres, y de seguro me será cada vez más y más difícil satisfacer mis necesidades.

Me veo sola, muy sola.

Ni siquiera puedo permitirme el pensar en ser madre soltera ¿Cómo podría? ¿Y si en algún momento antepongo mis necesidades a la de mi hijo? Y eso por no hablar de lo difícil y sombrío que sería para mí sin una pareja. No tengo más familia así que, sólo sería yo, por siempre yo. No quiero condenar a mi hijo a la soledad. No. No hay ningún futuro glorioso y prometedor para mí. Dios, estoy deprimida, Ja ¿No se nota acaso?... Y ahora muy enojada ¿Por qué ellos me hacen pasar por esto? ¿Por qué me hicieron recordar todo lo que no puedo ni podré tener? Que crueles son… Pero ellos no saben ¡Debo decirlo? ¿Debería desgarrar mi alma ante ellos para que al fin entiendan por qué no puedo ceder? ¿O miento? No, nunca fui una buena mentirosa- suspiré-. La verdad será entonces. Pero…

Unos golpes en la puerta me distraen de mi enfermo monólogo.

JODER ¡DIOS! MIERDA. CARAJO. PUTA MADRE ¡No quiero abrir! ¡Por favor!

Cierro el caos de mi mente mientras cierro los ojos y me enfoco en figurar los números del cinco al uno para calmarme. Funcionó. Respiro. Me paro. Camino y vuelvo a respirar. Abro.

-Hola. Dijo Jacob tan perfecto e impecable como siempre.

-Hola Bella- dijo Edward con un amago de sonrisa

Estaban nerviosos, se notaba. Yo lo notaba.

-Hola. Adelante- dije.

Mi voz suena hueca, lo sé, la oí. Y sé que ellos lo notaron también. Lo siento chicos, es lo que hay. Sí, estoy hueca, estoy vacía. Estoy jodida.

Ellos pasaron y cerré la puerta dando un respingo cuando sentí el click de la puerta anunciando en cierta forma lo que yo consideraba m sentencia. Hora de actuar.

-Pasen. Edward, ya sabes por donde- dije aun manteniendo mi voz monocorde.

Ambos me miraron y se miraron entre sí. Luego Edward se giró hacia el consultorio y Jacob lo siguió de cerca. Yo los miré desde atrás y tras un tembloroso suspiro los seguí.

No sé por qué, pero tenía miedo de hacer lo que sabía que debía hacer. Era una locura ¿Por qué me sentía como si fuese un error? ¿Por qué quería salir corriendo?

El miedo se vuelve un ente demasiado poderoso cuando uno le da cierto poder.

Tenía la sensación de que en algún puto esta era una prueba, una oportunidad. Pero mis miedos, tan arraigados como mi piel, me nublaban y enjuiciaban mi mente y mi razón con sus recuerdos.

Llegué dentro y los encontré sentados uno al lado del otro en el sillón

¡Dios! De sólo ver el sillón me dan ganas de…

-¿Bella?- me preguntó Edward- ¿Estás bien?

¿Estoy bien? ¡NO, por supuesto que no estoy bien idiota!

Quiero golpearlo tan solo por preguntarlo siquiera.

-Sí- contesto en cambio.

-Bien- ahora habla Jacob-. Bella hemos hablado largo y tendido ayer por la noche luego de lo sucedido poniéndonos al tanto de lo que hizo uno y otro. No más secretos. Sin embargo, ambos reconocemos que ninguno a manejado esta situación de la mejor manera, aunque realmente no sé si hubiera habido una manera correcta o idónea- dijo haciendo una mueca, más para sí que para mi-. A pesar de eso nosotros no queremos perderte, eres muy especial para ambos y de verdad que creemos que esto podría funcionar para todos. No estamos hablando de amor, no todavía al menos. Tanto Ed como yo mismo te conocemos hace menos de un mes y eso no considero que sería enteramente real. Pero a la vez, no podemos negar que tú nos atraes de una manera muy particular y única, y que lo más probable es que lo hagamos con el tiempo, cada uno a su forma. Te queremos con nosotros, para nosotros, queremos estar a tu lado, queremos…

-Alto- dije incapaz de soportar escuchar una palabra más de eso.

No, no podría manejarlo. Inspiré y exhalé profundo un par de veces antes de poder volver a hablar.

-Lo siento. Pero no puedo. Por favor, déjenme terminar- dije al ver que ambos iban a decir algo-. Me siento profundamente halagada de que me hayan elegido como su… "Compañera", pero… No puedo, lo siento. Yo no tengo un futuro en familia. Yo no tengo familia. Estoy sola y lo estaré. Ese es un simple hecho que he aceptado desde hace mucho. Como les he dicho ayer, yo no puedo estar en una relación estable y creo que lo mejor será decirles claramente los porqués- tomé una honda respiración evitando arduamente las miradas fijas de ambos-. Primero que nada debo contarles algo de mi pasado.

Y aquí comenzaban las vívidas imágenes de mis tortuosos recuerdos. Gracias chicos, pensé irónicamente.

-Yo tenía diecisiete años y estaba de novia, estaba enamorada hasta la locura de él, casi insanamente lo reconozco. Él lo era todo para mí, pero yo no para él. Cuando descubrí que era… Ninfómana yo llevaba con él unos siete meses de relación y ya todo estaba "raro" entre nosotros. Yo me sentí sucia enferma, por lo que después de la noticia, corrí a sus brazos en busca de consuelo contándole todo ¿Saben lo que pasó?- pregunté si esperar verdaderamente por una respuesta- Él se… Burló de mí, me trató de puta barata y me basureó de ahí en más, pero aun así, y por más extraño que parezca, siguió conmigo… Y yo con él. No entendí por qué él aun así me seguía aceptando, pero tampoco lo cuestioné, como dije: yo lo amaba. Él me maltrataba delante de su grupo de amigos y yo sólo atinaba a quedarme allí, callarme y esperar. Él se lo dijo a todos y todos comenzaron a atacarme y a burlarse. Yo con mi vergüenza no hice absolutamente nada. Una noche Fé… Él me llevó a una fiesta- caminé hacia una pared cercana para apoyarme en ella, necesitaba aquel apoyo en aquel momento- No voy a entrar en detalles, sólo diré que él puso algo en mi bebida y que me emborrachó. Más tarde me enteré de que todo había sido planeado ya que el fin era llevarme al medio del bosque donde sus amigotes estaban esperando para darse la fiesta completa conmigo. Tuve suerte, mucha suerte y aquello no pasó. Un chico de la fiesta me vio mal y se ofreció a llevarme a casa. Para resumir resultó que yo le gustaba y desde ese día dejé a Fé… Perdón, a mi novio atrás y comencé a verme con este chico. Era bueno, pero jamás le permití llegar a mí por más que lo intentó. Aun somos amigos y nos vemos esporádicamente. En fin, esa fue la primera y única vez que me permití creer, amar, confiar. Todo eso MURIÓ con él y no hay vuelta atrás. No voy a correr ese riesgo otra vez, no lo soportaría y es la pura verdad. Desde entonces he estado con más hombres de los que siquiera puedo recordar y de los que incluso quisiera hacerlo. He hecho demasiadas cosas de las que me avergüenzo luego, pero que a lo hecho, hecho está. También he estado con alguna mujer, pero no es lo mío. Mi límite es claro. Una vez que comienza a ser algo serio o comienzan a mezclarse los sentimientos y emociones; es hora del adiós. Yo soy una chica de paso, NO soy la novia. Soy la que se cogen contra la puerta sucia dentro del baño en algún club a plena vista, NO la que presentan a sus padres ¿Lo entiendes? No estoy diciendo que me guste eso o no. Estoy diciendo que así es como es. Y… les juro que por momentos los odio a ambos –mi mirada seguía baja, nunca en sus ojos, no si quería decirlo todo-. Ustedes tienen la culpa de que recordara tantos sueños tontos que no puedo tener, ustedes me hicieron desear y eso para mí es sólo una muy jodida trampa. Tan sólo les diré que lo siento pero que no puedo, y que les deseo suerte.

-Bella- no sé quién carajo habló porque no lo vi pero creo que fue Ed.

-No. Es cierto que acordé en hablar con ustedes, pero ya no puedo permitirme eso, no puedo permitirles que me convenzan de algo que no será bueno para mí- dije con voz glacial mirándolos de frente por primera vez después de soltar todo aquello.

El silencio que siguió fue, irónicamente, ensordecedor. El mundo parecía haber desaparecido a nuestro alrededor.

-De acuerdo- dijo Jacob mirándome fijamente.

-¡¿QUÉ?- gritó Ed.

Yo lo miré absolutamente desconcertada también. Jamás creí que fueran a ceder tan rápidamente.

-Tiene razón Ed. Ella tiene miedo. Mírala, ni siquiera puedo decirnos toso esto a la cara. Se nota a leguas que está aterrada de confiar y que la defrauden una vez más. Yo sé que nosotros no lo haríamos, pero… Su mayor miedo es a jugarse sin garantías. No lo va a hacer Ed- le explicó Jake a Edward hablándole como si yo ni siquiera estuviera presente para nada.

-Pero…-Jake lo miró y negó. Ed suspiró en respuesta.

Ambos lucían caras tristes y hombros caídos. Todos nos quedamos mirando al suelo duramente unos horribles minutos.

Me sentí enferma. Estaba triste, me dolía la cabeza, los ojos me latían. Me sentía más sola que nunca y me mataba el hecho de pensar que una vez que salieran por mi puerta… No los volvería a ver.

-¿Bella?- preguntó Ed. Yo levante la vista para mirarlo.

-Ed no…

-Tranquilo Jake, lo sé- se miraron, hablando sin palabras.

-¿Sí Edward?

-¿Puedo… Podría decirte algunas cosas desde mi punto de vista?- dudé pero asentí. Creí debérselos aunque no sabía porque.

-Bien. Primero que nada, lamento lo que te pasó con aquel idiota de tu novio- yo sonreí-, eso… Te marcó, muy hondo, se siente, pero… Lo que creo es que es una soberana estupidez dejar que tu pasado rija y limite tu futuro; No, déjame terminar por favor- dijo cuando vio que yo abría la boca para rebatir aquello, volví a asentir pero con mi ceño fruncido-. Estás dejando que una mala experiencia te corte la posibilidad de un futuro que nunca imaginaste junto a nosotros. Piénsalo. Como te ha dicho Jake, nosotros no estamos hablando de amor todavía, quizás con el tiempo pero, mientras tanto… Imagínate por un momento que no estarías sola, no tendrías a una, sino a dos personas, a dos hombres preocupándose por ti, porque en verdad ya lo hacemos. Incluso sí. Incluso si en un futuro no vemos amor, por lo menos tendremos un cariño, una preocupación sincera por ti, afecto. También debes de tener en cuenta en que con nosotros podrías tener un niño- me tensé-, una familia, un futuro, eso ya te lo había dicho antes. No te prives de lo que podrías tener sólo por miedo Bella- finalizó él.

¡JA! ¿Es que acaso estaba loco, sordo o que mierda? Creí haber sido clara cuando dije que no quería oír cosas para convencerme ¿O no? Exacto.

Pero luego pensé… ¿Y qué pasaría si tienen razón? ¿estoy tan atrapada en mi miedo que no logro ver más allá de él? ¿Y si me pierdo esta oportunidad y pierdo más de o que alguna vez soñé tener? No, no, no. Tonta, tonta, tonta. Ellos quieren confundirte, quieren que cedas, que accedas… pero….

Analicemos esto por cinco minutos.

1º Ellos estaban siendo sinceros al decir que no estaban hablando de amor. Yo tampoco los amaba a ellos. Entonces, y en caso de que aceptara, ¿Qué me detiene? ¿Podría mantener una relación formal y duradera con ellos sin que sus sentimientos o los míos se profundizaran en demasía? ¿Podría basar una relación tan solo en el afecto y el deseo por ellos, cuando ellos mismos hablaban de algo tan serio como crear una familia?

2º Sí, vale, lo reconozco. Estoy total y absolutamente cagada de miedo. Y si me soy completamente sincera sé que este miedo es el que me petrifica ante la simple consideración de todo esto.

3º Era una posibilidad. Una remota posibilidad de que mi antiguo, viejo y enterrado sueño se pudiera hacer realidad. Ok, sí, no sería de forma convencional pero… Podría tenerlo.

4º Ya estaba decidida, casi. Y es que, el anhelo que sentí ante sus palabras… Yo quería ser necesitada por alguien, quería que hubiera alguien preocupándose por mí, quería poder contar con alguien, quería que alguien, quería saber que habría alguien allí para mí, que alguien me cuidaría… Incluso de mi misma.

Una voz interrumpió mis profundas cavilaciones.

-Sé que todo lo que dijo Ed es cierto, pero… También sé que es mucho, quizás demasiado para digerir. Así que si quieres que nos vayamos sólo tienes que…

-Alto- dije aun un poco ida-. Sólo… Alto. Estoy pensando- aclaré.

Jake asintió.

Al igual que antes el silencio en la habitación era extremo, pero eso me permitió pensar con mayor claridad y facilidad.

Luego de unos minutos volví a hablar.

-Sí… Y sólo sí, llegara a considerar todo esto, creo que lo más lógico sería que cada uno dejara los puntos claros desde el principio.

-Sí- dijo Jake mirándome como extrañado.

-Bueno, tengo algunas dudas. Corrección, tengo miles de dudas, pero ahora mismo tengo algunas preguntas.

-Lógico. Hazlas- dijo Jake luciendo una perfecta cara de pocker.

-Bien. Primero que nada, ustedes se… Aman ¿Acaso esto no afectaría a la pareja?

-Sí, pero no para mal. Sólo nos daría más a todos- dijo Edward. Jake asintió secundándolo. Y yo sólo asentí.

-En caso de un niño- me estremecí al imaginar aquello, mi corazón resoplo de actividad con anhelo ferviente- ¿Cómo sé que no querrán quitármelo luego?

-Bella, tú serías la madre y el niño te necesitaría mucho más que a nosotros- dijo Ed mirando a Jacob un minuto y cuando este asintió, agregó-. Incluso si en algún momento tú decidieras dejarnos, con todo el dolor del mundo los dejaríamos ir, aunque claro que reclamaríamos nuestro derecho legal de verlo- asentí, me parecía lo más normal.

-Así que ¿Cada uno mantendría su independencia? Quiero decir ¿Cullen, Black y Swan? ¿Y en caso de los niños? ¿Qué apellido? ¿Sólo el mío? ¿Uno cada uno? Vamos, parece un puto chiste.

-No. Nada de independencia. Sé a lo que te refieres Bella, y sé que tienes miedo pero… Sólo seremos los tres. Nosotros nunca nos hemos sido infieles, estamos seguros de ello. Y lo que tuvimos contigo no lo consideramos un engaño porque ambos sentimos que tú eras la indicada para nosotros. Sé que tú crees que no sirves para la fidelidad de una pareja estable, pero, a mi parecer, eso depende de la pareja en cuestión. Tus necesidades- owww, q linda forma de decir que me gusta garchar como loca, le doy un punto por ello-, son mayores y más amplios, pero ten en cuenta que nosotros somos dos hombres con grandes apetitos sexuales también y que estamos completamente dispuestos a complacerte cuando y cuanto quieras o necesites como para que no tengas ninguna necesidad de salir a buscar algo fuera- dijo Jacob muy serio. Mierda con lo último que dijo ya me había mojado.

Rayos. Yo queriéndome mostrar toda dura y fría, y él con unas cuantas palabras casi me hace querer llorar y acabar al mismo tiempo. Demonios, ni que fuera psicólogo ¿Cómo mierdas puede conocerme tanto en tan poco tiempo?

-Y con respecto a lo de los apellidos-siguió él- la verdad es que lo que habíamos hablado y pensado en un principio era que en un futuro, uno de nosotros se casara contigo. Eso facilitaría mucho las cosas. No sólo por lo de los niños, sino opr todo lo demás, como trámites legales, obra social, seguro, etcétera. Además de que, en caso de divorcio no quedarías desamparada, en fin, son muchas ventajas para todos. Además del hecho de que, a pesar de vivir con dos hombres, tu nombre sería más respetable.

¡Vaya! ¡Sí que habían pensado en futuro y a detalle! Tenía que darles crédito por ello. Pregunta que hacía, pregunta que respondían.

-¿Cómo saben que no soy una loca que no va tras su dinero o posición y que no los va a atar para luego llevarse todo… Incluso a su hijo?- tenía que preguntarlo. Todo me parecía tan irreal.

-No lo sabemos a 100% seguro pero… Tenemos que confiar… Y ¿Bella? No sé bien cómo, pero, yo sé que tú no serías capaz de algo así, no sin un motivo de fuerza- dijo Edward muy serio.

-Opino igual que Edward. Tú no eres de ese tipo de persona y créeme cuando te digo que suelo ver a muchas de esas- agregó Jake.

-Estoy… Estoy hecha un lío la verdad. No sé, no sé qué quiero, no sé qué hacer… Yo sólo… Tengo que irme… Necesito pensar… Tengo que…

Me di cuenta, o algo así, que estaba entrando en uno de mis raros ataques de pánico. Jake me tomó de la mano y me dio un tirón brusco hasta que logré enfocarme en él.

-Respira, tranquila. Vamos, te seguiremos a tu casa para saber que todo esté bien. Podemos seguir hablando en otro momento ¿De acuerdo?

Yo no podía hilar dos pensamientos coherentes en este momento ¡Mucho menos hablar! Por lo que sólo asentí.

Me sentí agradecida y aliviada de que no intentaran coaccionarme de forma… Física, ya que en ese punto, mi control con ellos era nulo, pero a la vez, debo de reconocer que también me sentí un tanto decepcionada. Mi cuerpo se sentía extraño a su alrededor. Eran como imanes para mi. Cada poro, cada célula de mi cuerpo clamaba por ellos.

Resultaba avasallante pensar en la posibilidad de reclamarlos como míos. Pero, y sí, aquí vienen mis amadas dudas otra vez ¿Pero y si les fallo? ¿Y si me fallo? Y lo peor ¿Y si en un futuro le fallara a mi hijo?

Eso sí que no podría superarlo. Sin embargo, ellos prometieron "ayudarme".

Entonces, y creo que al final a esto se resume todo…

**¿Debo puedo y quiero confiarme a ellos?**

* * *

><p><strong>UFFFFFFF… NO SABEN COMO ME COSTÓ TERMINAR DE ESCRIBIR… EN FIN AQUÍ ESTÁ Y JUSTO A TIEMPO PORQUE ME ESTÁN ESPERANDO UNA AMIGAS… =P<strong>

**QUIZÁS LES PAREZCA PESADO O ALGO TEDIOSO YA Q YA VAN 3 CAPS SOBRE LO MISMO, PERO DE VERDAD Q CREO QUE ESTO DE LOS TRAUMAS DE BELLA DEBÍA QUEDARBIEN CERRADO PARA NO RETOMARLO DESPUÉS… EN EL PRÓX TODO VUELVE A GIRAR! ;) LAS DEJO PICANDO… **

**MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS RWS! PARA MÍ SON SÚPER IMPORTANTES Y M PONEN MUY, MUY FELIZ, ASÍ Q PARA LAS VAGAS Q PASAN SIN DEJAR, PLIS DEJEN AUNQUE SEA SI LES GUSTA, YO RESPONDO TODOS ASÍ QUE SIEMPRE LOS VOY A TENER EN CUENTA.**

**OTRA COSA… HICE UN OS, RATED T (si no me salió uno M para este, pero tengo uno en proceso espero llegue, sino el de mi competencia está muy bueno también =P), Y QUERÍA DECIRLES QUE SE DEN UNA VUELTA Y OPINEN, JA, Y SI LES GUSTA PARTICIPEN! =D**

**LA SEMANA Q VIENE NUEVO OS DE OFF LIMIT, TRADUCCIÓN… MUY, MUY MUY HOOOOOOOT PARA TODAS LAS PERVERS QUE SÉ SON VARIAS, =P**

**SIN MÁS Q DECIR, LAS DEJO HASTA EL PRÓX… BESOS Y CUÍDENSE…GUADA ;)**

**-_-_-.·.·.·.·.***.·.·.·.·.***.·.·.·.·.¿RWS?.·.·.·.***.·.·.·.·.***.·.·.·.·.***-_-_-**


	16. La corona

**Disclaimer: Como siempre, los personajes son de S. M., yo sólo juego con ellos.**

* * *

><p><strong>**NOTA IMPORTANTE: <strong>**ESTA HISTORIA TENDRÁ UN ALTO CONTENIDO SEXUAL, ASÍ QUE SI ERES MENOR O NO TE GUSTA LO FUERTE ¡****NO LEAS! (****Sólo apto para gente con mentalidad abierta).***

**-Este fic tendrá MENNAGE hetero- bi y homosexual.-**

* * *

><p><em><strong>.·*·.·*·.·*·.·*·.MIL GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS RWS, ALERTS Y FAVORITOS… DE VERDAD ESTOY MUY FELIZ! . . . LAS KIERO CHIKIS!…. =D .·*·.·*·.·*·.·*·. .·*·.·*·.·*·.·*·. .·*·.·*·.·*·.·*·. .·*·.·*·<em><strong>.·*·.·*·.·*·.·*·. .·*·.·*·.·*·.·*·. .·*·.·*·.<em><strong>.·*·.·*·.·*·.·*·. .·*·.·*·.·*·.·*·. .·*·.·*·<em><strong>.·*·.·*·.·*·.·*·. .·*·.·*·.·*·.·*·. .·*·.·*·.<em><strong>.·*·.·*·.·*·.·*·.<strong>_**_**_**_**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 16: "La corona"<strong>

**EPOV.:**

Esto era un jodido calvario.

Después de haber soltado sin filtro alguno todo lo que pensábamos, lo que sentíamos, lo que queríamos, ella estaba tan confundida que era fácil darse cuenta que no le faltaba mucho para colapsar.

En cuanto ella dijo que necesitaba irse no nos quedó de otra que aceptar que por hoy ya habí sido suficiente. Habíamos prometido que hoy no intentaríamos nada físico con ella y por su propia "condición" ¡Pero mierda! ¡Quería besarla!

La había tenido hacía apenas un día o menos, y esa ya era todo un suplicio. Tenerla tan cerca y no poder siquiera rozar su hermosa y cálida piel. Y por lo que veía, Jake estaba en iguales condiciones que yo. Mierda. Ella toda confusa y yo todo duro.

Cuando Jake se ofreció a acompañarla a su casa yo casi lo degolló ¡¿Qué? ¿Cómo rayos íbamos a dejarla sola ahora con ese loco suelto? Una vez más lo miré y como era habitual, nos entendimos sin palabras. Sí, sí, sí, ya capté, ella necesitaba su tiempo y espacio, pero mierda, me sentía enfermo de sólo pensar que podría pasarle algo. Quizás… No, ahora no, esperaré unos días para sugerir tal cosa.

Ella caminó como si fuera una zombie hasta llegar al estacionamiento. Tenía la mirada perdida y hacía diferentes expresiones en el rostro que no entendí del todo. Una sonrisa sexy, tristeza, dudas, enojo, dolor, esperanza, más dudas.

Daba la impresión de estar teniendo una verdadera batalla interna consigo misma. Y ¡DIOS! Ni siquiera eso me gustaba. Ella tenía que sonreír y ser tan altanera y decidida como siempre ¿Es por esto que no quería que le habláramos? Ella tendría que haber sufrido mucho para dudar y tener tantos miedos. Esto era todo un reto para ella ¿Estará lista para afrontarlo?

Sin preguntarle para no molestarla le quité la cartera que llevaba al hombro y busqué en ella la llave de su coche. Era obvio que sería un peligro dejarle conducir a ella en aquel estado, así que tomé las llaves, la guié al asiento del copiloto, al cual subió sin inmutarse, y arranqué para seguir a Jake.

El camino fue corto y silencioso. Y por el rabillo del ojo pude ver que Bella ya no tenía ni mostraba esa mirada tan perdida, sino que lucía más resuelta, más ella.

Al llegar nos bajamos y caminamos los tres hasta llegar a su puerta. Ella metió su llave, giró y abrió. Entró. Y antes de que nos fuéramos para que no cerrara la puerta en nuestras narices, se giró y nos dijo en voz baja:

-¿Quieren pasar?

Nos quedamos de piedra, yo recordaba muy bien lo que Jake había dicho respecto a su casa. Entonces…

-¿Segura que eso es, lo que quieres?- pregunté aún medio receloso.

Ella inspiró muy hondo.

-Segura. Pasen- dijo.

Entramos y nos encantó el lugar, simple y femenino.

-Lo haré. Confiaré… Confiaré en ustedes. Prometo dar todo de mí.

**.·:·.·:·.**

**JPOV.:**

**.·:·.·:·.**

La inmensa euforia que sentí al escuchar sus palabras de aceptación se vieron rápidamente opacadas o superadas por su desmayo.

MIERDA.

Menos mal que Ed reaccionó a tiempo de sostenerla antes de que se golpeara en el proceso de la caída, porque lo que yo, no servía para nada. Estaba inmóvil.

Edward con sus básicos conocimientos médicos- gracias a su padre- se hizo cargo de la situación. La tomó en brazos y la llevó al sillón de la sala para tenderla allí. Corrió a la cocina y tomó un paño que remojó en agua fría y se lo colocó en la cabeza. Luego fue en busca, de lo que creo sería el baño, y volvió con una botella plástica transparente. Alcohol. Lentamente le acercó el pico destapado hacia la nariz y pude ver como ella la arrugaba en respuesta para después comenzar a removerse.

Alivio. Eso sentí. Mucho alivio. Noté claramente como mi respiración, que hasta el momento había sido demasiado lenta y errática, volvía a la normalidad. Mirándola me acerqué.

Vi como ella revoloteaba los párpados hasta lograr abrirlos y como Ed soltaba una muy larga y aparentemente contenida expiración para luego sentarse en uno de los sillones individuales de enfrente.

-Mmm… ¿Qué… Qué pasó?- preguntó ella con voz ronca.

-Te desmayaste bebé, pero estás bien. Ed te reanimó. No, no quédate recostada en donde estás un rato más ¿Necesitas algo?- le dije impaciente por hacer algo al ver que intentaba levantarse.

-Eh.. ¿Podrías buscar en mi alcoba una muda de ropa más cómoda? Dejo una siempre sobre la punta de la cama.

-¡Claro! ¿En tu alcoba verdad?- ella asintió- enseguida vuelvo.

Me puse rápidamente en busca de la encomienda mientras escuchaba como ella le agradecía a Ed lo que hizo y cómo él se excusaba en que no había sido nada. Sí, claro- bufé-, si no fuera por él ahora estaríamos viendo sino tenía rota la cabeza del golpe que se hubiera dado contra el piso.

Me petrifiqué en cuanto llegué a su habitación.

Lentamente me acerqué y tomé una remera de la puta cama para tomar lo que había dentro de… ESO.

"_TE LO DIJE, NO ME OLVIDES. CADA DÍA ESTOY MÁS CERCA. TE EXTRAÑO."_

Decía la nota.

El ramo, no, no era un ramo. La corona en forma de corazón hecha de claveles y rosas rojas era simplemente espeluznante ¡Qué mierda!

-¿ED?

-¿Sí?

-¿Podrías venir un minuto?- dije lo más normalmente posible que pude para no alarmarla todavía.

-¿Sí? ¿Qué su…? ¡Mierda! ¿Eso es…?- yo asentí.

-Cuando entré esto estaba arriba de la cama junto con esta tarjeta como siempre- dije tendiéndole la nota para que la viera aun sostenida por la remera de Bella para no dejarle huellas.

-¡Diablos! ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? ¿Qué mierda le decimos?

-¿Decirme de qué? La ropa está… ¡NOOOO!-gritó ella en cuanto vio todo.

No habíamos tardado más de treinta segundos en hablar, pero se ve que era más curiosa de lo que yo había pensado.

-Tranquila, no te alteres.

-¡¿QUÉ NO ME ALTERE? ¡El muy hijo de puta se metió a mi apartamento! ¡En mi cuarto! ¡Esta puta mierda está sobre mi jodida cama! ¡¿POR QUÉ? ¡La tarjeta! ¿Dónde está?- nos miramos con Ed para saber si sería lo más conveniente o no.- ¡Dámela! ¡Sé que vino con una!

Lentamente Edward levantó la mano en la que la tenía escondida tras su espalda como acto reflejo ni bien escuchamos su voz. Noté que Bella tembló en cuanto la vio pero que aun así se acercó a tomarla. Esto era una puta cagada. Ella la leyó.

-¡NO! No, no, no. Recibí un ramo con tarjeta hace poco, no tiene sentido- ella se paseaba por todo el cuarto con la mirada fija en el pequeño rectángulo negro que tenía en las manos- ¿Por qué? A ver… ¿Qué hice? NO lo sé, no lo sé.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Ed suavemente. Ella siguió como si nada pero igual contestó.

-No sé lo que hice. El, ella, quién sea está enojado conmigo por algo ¡Y no sé por qué! Todo este trabajo, el peligro que se tomó. Esto no es por nada. Algo hice que la enfureció y no sé qué es.

Rayos. Bella en vez de estar en pánico, estaba toda racional y analítica a lo que le había llegado. Ojo, aún temblada como una hoja de miedo, enojo, y tensión, pero a pesar de todo se sobreponía a sí misma para entender. Ok, en eso estamos todos.

-¿Bella?- le llamé- Lo mejor será llamar a Withlock ahora mismo. Que vea todo tal como está, que saque fotos, que se fije a ver si encuentra algo más.

-De acuerdo. Sí, será lo mejor- ella asintió y su mirada dejó otra vez toda racionalidad para volver a ser presa del miedo. Se tensó y dijo- llámalo tú, voy a cambiarme.

La vi tomar ropa cómoda de unos cajones y luego tensarse a tal punto que parecía a punto de romperse. La espalda rígida y las manos en el aire, mientras miraba con creciente pánico dentro de uno de los cajones.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunté.

-¿Eh?- saltó- No nada. Voy al baño- dijo cerrando el cajón con un golpe seco y corriendo en dirección a lo que debería de ser su baño privado. Raro. Bueno y en realidad ¿Qué demonios no lo era ese día? Dejé de pensar en ello y me obligué a actuar. Saqué mi móvil y me dispuse a llamar mientras intentaba controlar mi voz para que no se viera reflejado el miedo escalofriante que recorría mi cuerpo agitando completamente mi interior.

Hablé de manera rápida con él relatando sólo lo grueso del asunto y dándole la dirección de la casa para que viniera cuanto antes.

En todo este trajeteo no vislumbré para nada el estado de Ed por lo que ahora barrí rápidamente la habitación con la mirada en su búsqueda. Él estaba aún en la pieza mirando casi con odio el ramo muerto y a la tarjeta que previamente Bella había dejado sobre la cama.

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunté con un tono suave para no asustarlo ya que se notaba bastante ensimismado.

-…Sí, creo que sí… demonios ¡No! ¡No lo estoy! Estoy completamente cagado de miedo. No puede pasarle nada Jake, no a ella, ¡Mierda! ¿Y si no hubiéramos venido? ¿Y si la hubiera estado esperando?

-Ssshhh, cálmate. No puedes torturarte con los "Y sí…" Ed. Él no la esperó y no vino sola, estamos aquí y la ayudaremos ¿De acuerdo?- el asintió suspirando un poco más tranquilo. Sólo un poco-. Bien, ahora vamos a la sala a esperar a Jasper.

-de acuerdo. Haré café.

-Bien, vamos, te ayudo.

Pasaron unos diez minutos hasta que Bella salió del baño y vino a la sala. Estaba tan pálida que parecía un fantasma. Un fantasma hermoso por cierto.

El café ya estaba hecho.

Nos sentamos en la pequeña barra de la sala en lugar de en la mesa de la cocina, ya que en cierta forma parecía más íntima y acogedora que la otra, quizás porque todos necesitábamos estar lo más cerca posible.

-Bella- dijo Ed.

-¿Sí?

-Sé que acabas de aceptar el intentar algo con nosotros y que esto del ramo pueda hacer que quieras echarte atrás y… No lo hagas. Por favor, sólo… No lo hagas.

Bella se mordió el labio.

Rayos. O sea que sí lo había pensado. Ed fue rápido, yo aún no había caído en la cuenta de aquello. Escuché como él seguía hablando.

-Nosotros somos grandes y sabremos defendernos, así que no debes de temer o preocuparte por nosotros. Eres tú la que nos preocupa- en eso no podía hacer más que darle mi entera razón-. Bella, sé que todo esto es demasiado rápido y… Simplemente demasiado, pero quisiera que consideraras el venir a nuestra casa.

BOOM ¿WTF? Hey, no me malentiendan, no es como si no quisiera a Bella todo el tiempo cerca ¡Y más en nuestra casa! Pero… ¡Con un diablo Ed! ¡Esa no era ni la forma ni el momento de decirlo! ¿No tiene ella acaso la cabeza en otras cosas? UGGH… Dios Ed.

Bella estaba "obviamente" en estado de shock ante todo esto ¡Genial! Ahora faltaba que le diera una aneurisma por tanta cosa junta.

-¿Bella?- preguntó él. TONTO.

-Ed, basta- siseé yo. Bella me miró, aún medio perdida, pero me miró-. No me malentiendas Bells. Estaría encantado de que vinieras a casa con nosotros. Es sólo que no me pareció ni la forma, ni el momento oportuno para decírtelo.- dije fulminando a Ed con la mirada. Él se encogió un poco-. Aunque bueno, ahora que ya está planteado, debo añadir que realmente considero que eso sería lo mejor. Piénsalo. Estarías segura. Nuestra casa tiene cámaras y un vigilante zonal en la esquina. Tenemos habitaciones de sobra para que te acomodes. Respetaríamos tu intimidad. Incluso, creo que hasta sería mejor posponer lo nuestro hasta que todo este asunto quede resuelto.

-¡¿Qué?- Ed. Yo negué bajando la cabeza.

-Sería lo mejor Ed. No quiero que ella piense que la ayudamos sólo para conseguir que nos acepte, Por "beneficios"- él hizo una mueca-. Exacto. Además Bella, ya tienes bastante con la tensión de lo del loco, no queremos que además te preocupes demás por lo nuestro. Así que, en definitiva, sería como si fueras a vivir una temporada a lo de un amigo, amigos- dije sonriendo de lado mirándole de frente.

-Odio admitirlo Bella… Pero Jake tiene razón. No queremos añadirte más problemas, no sería justo para ti.

-Yo… Chicos yo…- comenzó a decir ella.

¡RIIIINGG!

¡Salvada por la campana!

¡RAYOS!

Ahora tendríamos que esperar no sé cuánto para escuchar la bendita respuesta que estaba a punto de decir. Eso siempre y cuando no cambiara de idea en este rato ¿Sería bueno o malo?

¡La re puta madre! Nunca fui una persona demasiado paciente… ¡JA! Y por lo que podía ver Ed tampoco ya que estaba igual que yo ¡Y eso ya de por sí era raro! Porque él era siempre el que se jactaba de ser el Sr "Pa-cien-cia" y el Sr "Es-pe-ro".

¡JA! Y más ¡JA! Aunque no sé bien de que rayos me río. Los dos estaremos igual durante un laaaaargo rato. Puta madre.

Bella se levantó corriendo de su taburete hacia la puerta y nosotros nos apuramos a ir en pos de ella por las dudas.

Ella respiró hondo antes de abrir… Y que un torbellino se tirara sobre ella.

* * *

><p><strong>Bieeeennn! Estoy a martes 3:34 am y terminé! Sí, ya sé que es cortito pero bueno, lo reconozco, SOY MALA, me encantó la idea de dejarlo ahí justo con toda la intriga del quién será ;)... Espero lo hayan disfrutado y q no quieran matarme (mucho) =P<strong>

**Y Mejor así porque aún me queda mucho por hacer… Nos leemos en el próx, besos y cuídense ¡Las kiero!... Guada =)**

**¿RWS?=- =D….;)**


	17. Será

**Disclaimer: Como siempre, los personajes son de S. M., yo sólo juego con ellos.**

* * *

><p><strong>**NOTA IMPORTANTE: <strong>**ESTA HISTORIA TENDRÁ UN ALTO CONTENIDO SEXUAL, ASÍ QUE SI ERES MENOR O NO TE GUSTA LO FUERTE ¡****NO LEAS! (****Sólo apto para gente con mentalidad abierta).***

**-Este fic tendrá MENNAGE hetero- bi y homosexual.-**

* * *

><p><em><strong>.·*·.·*·.·*·.·*·.MIL GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS RWS, ALERTS Y FAVORITOS… DE VERDAD ESTOY MUY FELIZ! . . . LAS KIERO CHIKIS! UPS... Y CHICOS, SE ME PASA Q TAMBIÉN LO LEEN! PERDONEN…. =D .·*·.·*·.·*·.·*·. .·*·.·*·.·*·.·*·. .·*·.·*·.·*·.·*·. .·*·.·*PASAMOS LOS 200! JURO Q ME QUDÉ ASÍ O_O CUANDO LO VI... ME HACE MUY FELIZ Q LES GUSTE... SIN MÁS Q AGRADECIMIENTO HACIA CADA UNA DE STEDES, LAS DEJO CON EL SIGUIENTE CAP... <strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 17: "Será"<strong>

**BPOV.:**

¡Con un demonio!

¡El corazón casi se me sale del maldito pecho! Joder, pero si todavía sigo con una tremenda taquicardia.

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento- escuchó decir.

-Tienes mucho que sentir- dijo Ed secamente y claramente enfadado-. Casi nos has provocado un infarto a los tres.

-Oye tú…

-Tiene razón- le secundó Jake zanjando el asunto- ¿Bella, cómo estás?

¿Por qué rayos no puedo encontrar mi voz? Mierda.

Levanté mi dedo índice para que entendieran que me esperaran por un minuto más. Gracias a Dios, lo entendieron.

-De veras que lo lamento Bella- le escuché decir por, no sé ¿Décimo quinta, décimo sexta vez? Dejémoslo ahí. Fueron muchas y yo todavía no hallaba mi voz para decirle que se calle de una puta vez.

El timbre ¡Rayos! ¡Rayos, rayos, rayos!

Cierto, venía el detective ¡Concéntrate Bella! ¡Vamos, sé fuerte, ponte la máscara, guárdate la mierda!

-Iré yo- dije con la voz ronca cuando vi que Edward se movía para abrir.

Todos me miraron.

Me levanté y caminé aun un tanto tambaleante hasta la puerta. Abrí.

-Hola. Gracias por venir tan rápido.

-No hay de qué señorita Swan- dijo el detective aun sin cruzar el umbral.

-Por favor, adelante.

-Gracias ¿Dónde…?

-En el dormitorio- atajé antes de que hablara-. Sr. Withlock antes de que lleguemos con el resto- dije recién cerrando la puerta- hay algo que ellos no saben y… Que me gustaría que viera en privado- el asintió en respuesta a mis susurros y luego me indicó que lo precediera con una seña de su de su mano. Lo hice.

-Buenas noches- dijo educadamente a la sala donde los demás esperaban.

-Buenas- contestó Edward.

-Gracias por venir Withlock- dijo Jake acercándose a darle la mano.

-Buenas noches- susurró ella.

-Encantado señorita- dijo con un marcado acento que no supe diferenciar del todo. Ella asintió.

-Iré a mostrarle… TODO… ¿Podrían que…?

-Quédate aquí Bella, al fin y al cabo yo lo encontré y moví un poco, no creo que…

-Jake- dije con una furia notable en mi voz a muy duras penas contenida por tanto estrés- Sr Black. Me corresponde a mí guiar a MI detective, a MI cuarto- dije fríamente.

Todos. TODOS, me miraron sin entender… excepto Withlock.

-Creo que eso sería lo mejor Srta. Swan. Black- le llamó sacándole del estado de shock- seguramente ella notará si hay algo raro en su habitación- Jake se encogió al ver la verdad de sus palabras y al darse cuenta de lo imbécil que había quedado, a pesar de que yo sabía que no era con esa intención con la que él lo decía-. Lo mejor sería que yo la guiara tranquilamente en lo que yo quiero que observe así que, si nos permiten, la acompañaré al cuarto unos minutos. Enseguida regresamos- WOW, el detectivito este sí que causaba autoridad, pensé- ¿Srta.?- Yo solo asentí y comencé a caminar hacia el corto pasillo. Al pasar delante de ellos, me giré y dije:

-Por favor esperen aquí. Sírvanse lo que quieran- me di la vuelta y seguí mi camino.

15 minutos después mientras él veía el contenido, yo le terminaba como había ocurrido todo.

-Así que…

-Exacto.

-Bueno. Entiendo la raíz de su preocupación pero el foco del problema es usted- dijo cortante.

-Pero…

-No. Ahora mismo usted es prioridad. El acosador ha demostrado intimidad con esto. La corona en su cama en forma de corazón, el sobre en el cajón de su ropa interior. El respeto a la SU intimidad al margen de esto ¿No lo ve? El acosador quiere demostrarle que puede estar cerca de usted sin que siquiera se le note. Que no por el hecho de acosarla este invadiendo su mundo. Obviamente su desequilibrio es completo por lo que el peligro es mayor.

-¡Pero entonces con más razón! ¡No puedo!...

-Srta. Swan. Usted no puede quedarse aquí- dijo tajante y muy serio- Yo suspiré ya que eso no lo podía negar, y las alternativas eran verdaderamente pocas, casi nulas.

-Lo sé.

-Sugiero que acepte. Estará más protegida y… Bueno, quizás, bien hecho, pudiéramos lograr despistarlo o algo, ya veremos. Por ahora tendrá que prepararse para irse lo más pronto posible de aquí.

Suspiré.

-De acuerdo.

-¿Piensa decírselos?- preguntó.

-¿Tengo opción?

-Sí. Puede decirles y que ellos estén alertas o puede ocultárselos y estar preocupada y alerta por ellos. Claro que en el caso de que les ocurriera algo nunca será capaz de saber a ciencia cierta si ellos lo pudieron haber evitado o no.

-Gracias- murmuré irónicamente.

-Es la verdad…. Y Siempre es mejor ir con ella que en contra- asentí porque, aunque no me gustara, en este caso sería lo mejor.

-Vamos entonces dije yo resignada a lo que se me venía y agradecida internamente de que este tipo no me haya juzgado y condenado como podría haber hecho después de todo lo que le dije.

-Isabella Marie Swan- escuché nada más poner un pie en la sala y viendo algo borroso ponerse delante de mí-. Tienes mucho que explicar ¿Por qué demonios no me habías dicho que toda esta idiotez de los ramos aún seguían llegando? ¿Acaso no confías en mí? ¿Quiénes son ellos? ¿Y por qué si saben? ¿Quién es él? ¿Qué te pasó hoy?

-No seas idiota ¿Quieres?- dije más bruscamente de lo que en realidad pretendía interrumpiendo la oleada de preguntas que de seguro todavía tenía pensado formular-. Lo siento. Es sólo que no quería preocuparte, a nadie en realidad… Yo… Me conoces Al.

-Owww… Eres una maldita perra estúpida… Pero sí-dijo tras suspirar-, te conozco, y eso es muuuuuy Bella. Ahora, tienes que decirme toooodo, ya sabes ¿No?

Ahora fui yo quien suspiró.

-Siii, lo sé, duende, lo sé- dije gimiendo para mis adentros al hacerme una idea del interrogatorio que me esperaba.

Ella casi me mata del susto cuando al abrir la puerta me saltó encima sin el mínimo aviso. Y los otros dos… Bueno, creo que ellos dos todavía se están recuperando del casi infarto sufrido. Como mínimo tendrían una tamaña taquicardia. En fin ¿Dónde estaba?... ¡Ah, sí!

Casi no tuve tiempo de nada luego de eso. Ella comenzó a hablar de una manera tan veloz que me resultaba demasiado difícil seguirle el ritmo ¡Hasta que fue interrumpida por el grito de Edward preguntándole que quien rayos era y que mierda hacía aquí!

Mmm… Sexy…

Iba a detener la pelea que estaba a punto de comenzar, cuando… Ufff… ¡Salvada por la campana! Sonó el timbre.

Y… Ya saben el resto.

Ahora tenía a mi mejor amiga frente a mí… Y tenía que contarle en el caos que se había convertido mi vida en las apenas tres semanas en las que se había ausentado. GENIAL.

-Bien ¿Srta. Swan? Yo me retiro. Llevaré todo esto al laboratorio para que lo analicen cuanto antes y hablaré mañana sobre las novedades de lo otro- asentí.

-De acuerdo. Muchas gracias señor Withlock, de verdad.

-No hay por qué- dijo sonriendo y haciendo algo que no vi venir.

Él tomó mi mano y se inclinó a besarla como todo un caballero de antaño salido directamente de la época de caballeros andantes y damiselas en apuros. Me ruboricé y él en respuesta amplio su sonrisa aún más, no sé si por mis sonrojos; o por los gruñidos que se escucharon de fondo. Pero igual no me importó la razón.

Su sonrisa, su muy hermosa sonrisa seguía allí.

Lo acompañé a la puerta y tras cerrarla tras él respiré hondo ante lo que tenía que hacer.

-¿Duende?- le llamé al llegar a la sala.

La miré.

La iré como sólo nosotras entendíamos, y ella suspiró.

-de acuerdo, "Perra". Sí, ya sé. Y sí, entendí ¿Ok? Bien, ah ¿Y eso?- la volví a mirar- ¡Oh! Mmm… de acuerdo. Sabes cómo… ¡Olvídalo! Cuando te desocupes llámame o conéctate ¿Ok?- asentí y ella suspiró-. Me voy- se giró hacia ellos que aun seguían con sus rostros llenos de confusión, y los miró evaluativamente-. No sé quién demonios son ustedes en su vida, pero… Como le hagan daño… Se las corto ¿Entendieron?- dijo sonriendo mientras hacía la mímica de unas tijeras con los dedos. Yo sólo sonreí ante su ocurrencia y al ver la respuesta involuntaria de ambos hombres al llevarse sus manos más cerca de sus paquetes. Idiotas.

La acompañé a la puerta y prácticamente susurrando le dije:

"Oficina, mañana. Hora en texto."

-Ok- moduló también- Cuídate bells- dijo dándome un beso antes de irse.

Mierda.

Odiaba preocupar a la gente. Odiaba depender de otros. Pero lo que más odiaba era que alguien, quien sea, estuviera en posible peligro por mi culpa. Aarrggg. Como sepa quien es el reverendo hijo de re mil putas que está detrás de todo esto…Arrg. Vaya si disfrutaría arrancándole la piel de manera lenta y dolorosa. Tan cruelmente como me resultaba su juego de mierda a mí. El juego del miedo y el coleccionista le iban a parecer películas de Disney en comparación.

Me giré a enfrentar… Lo que debía enfrentar.

**:·:·:·:·:**

**EPOV.:**

**:·:·:·:·:**

Carajo.

Esa mirada que nos estaba dando desde la puerta no me gustaba una mierda.

Miedo. Coraje. Frustración.

Algo pasó.

Aquel pensamiento voló por mi mente como un atroz presentimiento. Ella era tan expresiva que era fácil saber lo que sentía, pero a la vez resultaba completamente difícil de leer su mente, ya que nunca decía o reaccionaba como debiera esperarse. Era una completa contradicción; y era fascinante.

Dejé de andar perdido y pensando en aquello y me concentré en ella.

Se acercó a nosotros y nos invitó con la mano a tomar asiento en aquellos confortables sillones. Había unas cuantas cosas más que quería hacer allí, y sentarme no figuraba en ninguna de ellas. Arrg, gruñí internamente.

Jake se sentó en el sillón de dos cuerpos y yo tomé asiento a su lado. Parecía que estuviéramos esperando un veredicto.

¡JA! Era un veredicto. Bien podría ser un premio o una condena, pero de cualquier forma sería nuestra, muy particular, sentencia.

-Bien- comenzó´ ella sentándose frente a nosotros, entrelazando las manos en su regazo y mirándoselas fija y nerviosamente estrujándose los dedos-. Yo…- frunció el ceño, parecía no saber cómo comenzar.

-¿Qué sucede?

Ella me miró entre sorprendida y recelosa.

-Ufff… esto ya parece costumbre- murmuró más para sí que para nosotros-. Bien, déjenme terminar primero ¿Sí?- preguntó nerviosa.

Ambos asentimos, serios. La tensión en el ambiente era palpable, nervios, miedos y enojos, todo demasiado entremezclados.

-No sabía si decírselos o no, por eso esperé al detective para que me diera su opinión de lo que debería hacer-. Se levantó a tomar un sobre que entre tanta cosa no habíamos notado que seguramente momentos antes dejó medio oculto sobre la mesada-. Jacob ¿Recuerdas un momento antes, en la habitación y estaba… Nerviosa? Bueno, más que nerviosa, luego de la corona…Mmm… ¿Mientras revolvía los cajones?- Jake asintió- Bien, fue por esto- agregó tendiéndonos el sobre con una enorme mirada de pena y disculpa que no sabíamos a que venía… Aún.

Alargué la mano y lo tomé. Y sí, reconozco que algo de miedo, pero sobre todo con mucha ansiedad.

Lo abrí y saqué el contenido ya que el sobre no decía nada. Ambos quedamos helados ni bien vimos lo que era.

Fotos.

Fotos nuestras.

En la primera estábamos los tres ayer en la entrada del edificio de consulta-. "Cuando reventó todo, pensé"-, en la segunda, estaba Bella conmigo en el estacionamiento mientras ambos nos sonreíamos coquetamente el uno al otro. En la tercera, ella estaba en el auto con Jake, besándose apasionadamente y luego varias más. Jake entrando al trabajo, saliendo de casa ambos en el auto, fotos mías de mí mismo en mi oficina, saliendo de ella, entrando a casa. Y las últimas. La dos últimas.

Dios, sentí terror, verdadero y literal terror y un escalofrío helado recorriendo mi cuerpo y helando todo a su paso.

La primera era una foto de Billy Black… El padre de Jake, de no hace mucho. Mierda.

Noté como Jake tembló al levantar la mano para tomar aquella foto. La foto no era fuerte, no agresiva, pero estaba obviamente cargada de significado.

Ante el movimiento de Jake con la mano al retirar a foto, quedó la última a la vista, y mi mente se congeló.

En aquel simple rectángulo manchado a colores, se podían observar perfectamente a sus padres en la entrada de su casa dándose como siempre el beso de todas las mañanas antes de que su padre se fuera a trabajar.

¡Oh, CARAJO!

Una niebla rojiza cayó como un manto sobre mi vista.

Aquel pedazo de hijo de puta se atrevía a amenazar todo lo que amaba, todo lo que tenía ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué alguien querría dañar tanto a Bella? ¿Por q…? Bah, eso no serviría de nada y él mejor que nadie lo sabía. Y eso es…

En mi mente hacía y deshacía uno y mil planes para lograr dar y ponerle las manos encima a aquel malnacido, cuando una voz apenas audible, susurraba algo que no podía llegar a escuchar aun.

Traté de enfocarme.

-¡ED!- gritó una voz ronca.

-¿Crees que debería tirarle agua o algo así?- preguntó una voz más suave y melodiosa pero que denotaba preocupación y algo de miedo.

-¡Con un demonio! ¡Reacciona!- gritó una voz a mi lado que logré reconocer como la de… ¡Jake!

¡PUF! ¡Mierda!

-¡Ahhh! La re putísima madre ¿Por qué mierda me golpeas Jacob?

-¿Estás de broma o qué? Hace más de quince minutos que estamos llamándote sin éxito. Lo lamento pero tenía que despertarte.

-Lo lamento… No sé…

-Déjalo… es, comprensible.

Rememoré rápidamente todo lo ocurrido y hablado.

-Lo que no es comprensible es todo esto, este acoso enfermizo que tienen contigo Bella- dije. Ella se me quedó viendo-. Por favor Bella, di que vendrás con nosotros, no importa si no quieres nada ahora… O incluso después, sólo… ¡Sólo mantente viva!- dije con énfasis casi gritándolo.

Ella me miró y suspiró profundo.

Se acercó… Mucho… Cerca, más cerca ¿Condenadamente cerca?

Cuando quise seguir pensando, no pude.

Ella tomó mi rostro en sus manos y siguió acercando su rostro hasta que sentí el dulce calor de sus labios tiernos sobre los míos. Sabía a gloria.

Antes de que pudiera ahondarlo tal y como quería, como necesitaba, ella se alejó y me miró de frente los ojos. Ojos que desbordaban un sinfín de sentimientos y emociones.

-Lo haré Ed, lo haré lo juro. Seguiré viva… y estaré con ustedes si así aun lo quieren. Afrontaré cada miedo y cada riesgo a su lado, sólo, sólo cuídense también ¿De acuerdo? No quiero que nada les suceda por mi culpa.

-Bella, tú eres nuestra razón para cuidarnos ahora. El estar junto a ti será nuestro aliciente- dijo Jake.

-Exacto, tú eres nuestra vida ahora.

Ella se enjugó una traicionera lágrima que resbaló por su mejilla y nos miró a ambos con emoción apenas contenida.

-No sé qué me hicieron, pero gracias- logró decir con voz ronca.

-¿Gracias por qué?- preguntó Jake.

-Por darme esperanzas, por devolverme sueños, por estar aún aquí a pesar de toda esta mierda en la que me veo envuelta.

-Bella, quizás aún no lo entiendas del todo pero… Cuando te dijimos que tú eras nuestra elegida, quisimos decir que lo serías a PESAR DE TODO. Aquí estamos y aquí estaremos.

-Ed tiene razón. No huiremos si es lo que esperas o piensas. Aquí nos quedaremos, a tu lado… Hasta que tú digas lo contrario.

La vi mirar a Jake fijamente a su derecha y pude ver lo que se venía. En un rápido movimiento ella se elevó sobre sus talones y tomándolo de su nuca, estampó sus labios en los de él.

DIOS. Era una escena jodidamente erótica de ver.

Jacob rodeó velozmente su cintura con una mano y su cabeza con la otra para que así ella no se le escapara y pudiera ahondar el beso, tal y como yo lo había querido hacer. La temperatura de la habitación iba subiendo cada vez más y más, casi al punto de la asfixia.

Está demás decir que Jacob no era el único con un incipiente y más que notorio problemilla en sus pantalones, pero bueno… Creo que deberé de acostumbrarme a estar en un estado de excitación constante al estar alrededor de Bella de ahora en más, pero más aún cuando fuera un Jacob/Bella, pensé casi con diversión y pesar a la vez.

El pequeño y casi inaudible gemido de Bella fue el indicativo de que las cosas se nos estaban yendo de las manos en un momento para nada propicio.

Diablos ¡Maldito acosador de mierda!

Me paré de donde estaba y me coloqué frente a ellos. Me aclaré la garganta… y nada.

Les toqué el hombro… Y nada.

Al final, solo dije con voz ronca:

-Aunque me encanta verlos así y me excite sobre manera con ello, debo de recordarles que no es el mejor momento para esto. Bella; ropa. Jake ¡Contrólate!- dije con voz firme.

Ambos se separaron agitadamente y voltearon a verme.

Mierda. Me era casi imposible resistirme al hambre y lujuria que ardía en sus miradas. Casi.

-Tenemos trabajo por hacer pero… Bella, en cuanto lleguemos a casa será mejor que te encierres en tu habitación… de lo contrario, creo que serás demasiada "tentación" a la mano-dije casi gruñendo al verla agitada y hermosamente desaliñada.

Ella me miró y esbozó una sonrisa ladina que me encendió de forma automática.

-¿Y quién dijo que quiero que se resistan?- preguntó sugestiva, sugerente, mientras alzaba su muy perfecta ceja derecha hacia mí.

-Jacob gruñó de forma gutural.

-Creo que será mejor que nos apresuremos Edward- dijo con la voz oscura por el deseo.

-Sí, creo que sí- contesté sin apartar la mirada de ella.

Ella rió y dijo:

-Manos a la obra chicos.

-Y vaya si es "Bella" la obra- dije yo.

* * *

><p><strong>UFFFFFF… Me costó terminarlo! Pero aquí está a tiempo ;)… espero les guste y ya no hay sorpresitas feas, al menos por un tiempo, así que… ¿Adivinan que se viene?... Comenten a ver qué es lo que quieren, de tanta espera creo que puedo hacer algo en base a sus pedidos como recompensa, NO? ;) Pero de seguro que me tomará dos capis hacer un buen BUEN señor lemmon. Tiren ideas!<strong>

**Bien, como siempre nos leemos el próximo viernes… Besos y cuídense… Guada… ¿RWS?**


	18. ¡No! ¡Mis juguetes no!

**Disclaimer: Como siempre, los personajes son de S. M., yo sólo juego con ellos.**

* * *

><p><strong>**NOTA IMPORTANTE: <strong>**ESTA HISTORIA TENDRÁ UN ALTO CONTENIDO SEXUAL, ASÍ QUE SI ERES MENOR O NO TE GUSTA LO FUERTE ¡****NO LEAS! (****Sólo apto para gente con mentalidad abierta).***

**-Este fic tendrá MENNAGE hetero- bi y homosexual.-**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 18: "¡NO!, ¡Mis juguetes no!"<strong>

**BPOV.:**

Estaba nerviosa. No, miento, no estaba nerviosa, ¡Estaba histérica!

Mierda ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo con mi vida?, me dijo una jodida voz en mi cabeza que muy sospechosamente sonaba como la mía.

"_Vete a la mierda_" contesté también para mí.

"_Jajaja, estoy metida en tu cabeza ¿Acaso no es lo mismo? Dra_" preguntó irónica y sobradamente.

Este jodido monólogo con mi muy inoportuna conciencia me estaba poniendo los pelos de punta.

-¿Bella?- preguntó sobresaltándome un poco Edward, que estaba detrás de m.

-Sí, disculpa- contesté torpemente sintiendo como me ruborizaba.

¡Genial! Mi gozo en un pozo, pensé.

Yo ruborizándome como una estúpida cuando hacía poco acababa de terminar de aceptar una relación con ellos. Con los dos.

Si yo no fuera yo, me reiría de mí… Mmm… ¿Complicado?

En fin…

-¿Te preguntaba si quieres llevar ahora solo lo esencial y luego vuelves por el resto o si por el contrario prefieres cargar con todo ahora?

-Em… No, sólo lo esencial. En realidad… Espera… ¡Jake!- le llamé ya que él ya estaba en la habitación con nosotros en el comedor.

Vino a paso rápido.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada, sólo que quería saber que querían hacer.

-¿Otra vez con lo mismo? Ya te dijimos que no íbamos a…

-¡No es eso! Ufff… No, es que, bien, miren. Yo pensaba que podría llevarme solo lo esencial de aquí ahora… Y luego comprarme el resto.

-¿Comprar? Pero sí…

-No. No quiero volver por aquí, no por ahora, así que, bien podríamos llevar sólo unas cuantas cosas, sobre todo lo referente al trabajo y luego iría reponiendo el resto de a poco.

-De acuerdo- dijo Ed-. Haz lo que creas más conveniente- Asentí.

-Sí. Si salgo ahora me verá, estoy segura, y no quiero dar la impresión de irme. Quizás espere a que vuelva aquí o algo así, necesitamos que dé algún paso en falso, necesitamos conseguir eso.

-Tienes razón. Pero desde ya te aclaro que no te permitiremos ponerte en riesgo para conseguir aquello ¿Queda claro?- dijo, preguntó, ordenó Jake muy seriamente.

-Quisiera decirte que sí Jacob- dije igual o más seria que él- pero todo dependerá de lo que esté en riesgo.

Escuché a ambos dar una especie de suspiro resignado y exasperado. Vaya, así empezamos, pensé medio divertida a pesar de todo. No me importó. Jamás permitiría que atentaran contra la vida de inocentes por mi total y entera culpa. No, no lo haría.

-Bella…

-Bella…

Comenzaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-No. No hablemos de ello ahora por favor ¿Ok?

Ellos sólo bufaron en respuesta y a la par.

-Edward ¿Podrías guardar mi laptop en su estuche, por favor? Y Jacob, acompáñame, sólo tomaré un par de cosas y nos vamos ¿Ok?

Mierda ¿Qué putas me habían hecho?

Parecía como si los conociera de toda la vida, como si nuestra convivencia fuera cosa de años. Nada más lejos de la realidad. Pero, me sentía tan… Cómoda con ellos, todo era tan surreal. Casi esperaba el momento en el que me despertara para caer en la cuenta de que todo esto sólo había sido una hermosa ilusión. Un sueño.

Me fui a la habitación con Jake y comencé a ver que debería de llevarme.

Bien. Primero el bolso. Uno amplio y grande que parezca dentro de todo "normal". Listo. Segundo, ropa interior, podría comprar cualquier cosa pero esto era para YA. Tomé unos cuantos conjuntos y luego me fui directamente al armario de donde saqué dos camisas, dos faldas, y dos chaquetas todas combinables entre sí. Metí todo dentro ¿A ver? ¿Qué más? Ah, sí, el perfume, el estuche con los maquillajes básicos, mi peine, dos camisolines (sólo los más presentables) y un par de zapatos extra más los que ahora llevaba puestos. Listo.

Básicamente ESO era lo indispensable para mí ya que el resto vería luego.

Me reí para mí al pensar en la cara que pondría la duende si me viera en este omento.

Le tendí el enorme y muy relleno bolso a Jake para que lo fuera a cargar al auto y recordé… Mierda ¿Y mis juguetes? ¿Mis bebés? ¿Qué hago con ellos? ¡No puedo estar sin ellos! ¿Y si con estos dos no pasa nada? ¡¿Y si no me alcanza? No. Yo necesitaba fielmente a mi Benny, o al general ¡A alguno!

-¡Préstame el bolso!- grité antes de que saliera por la puerta de la habitación y sobresaltándolo un poco.

-¿Eh?

-Huuug, presta para acá. Vete con Ed- dije dándome media vuelta y disponiéndome a quitar la caja de debajo de la cama. Los miré uno por uno, renunciando al momento emotivo de despedida de mis amados juguetes.

Owwwww… ¿Cómo mierda haría sin ellos?

Mis bebés. Benny. El general. El francés. Blacky. Ohhhh; Quería llorar.

¡Maldito bastardo hijo de re mil puta y la re putísima madre que lo re parió!

Podía soportar casi cualquier cosa ¡Cualquiera! Pero ¿Pomo haría para separarme de mis bebés? ¿Cómo podría separarme de aquellos que me mantuvieron cuerda, entera y medianamente normal durante tanto tiempo?

-¿Bella?

Levanté la vista rápidamente para encontrarme no con uno, sino con dos rostros con la preocupación pintada en sus rostros. Mierda atrapada.

No sé qué carajos habrán visto en mi cara. Pánico supongo.

Edward se acercó velozmente hacia mí y se congeló al ver lo que tenía entre las manos. Joder, ¡Hasta yo me congelé!

-¿Bella qué…?

-¡Perdón!

-¿Pero qué…?

-Lo siento, perdón, pero es que estos son… Importantes para mí y yo…

-Sshhh… Gatita, no tienes por qué darnos explicaciones- dijo Ed levantando mi mentón para que lo mirara a los ojos mientras se inclinaba a mi lado.

Lo miré, me miró, nos miramos.

-Bella, no sé cómo decirte esto de manera suave así que… Mira, sabemos de tu "problema", como tú lo llamas y aprovecho para decirte que para nosotros no es tal- lo miré extrañada-. Claro, digamos que nuestras, mmm, "necesidades", bueno, no son pocas, y… Bueno… Es que…- comenzó a trabarse y a ¿Sonrojarse?

-Lo que Ed quiere decir es que a nosotros nos conviene tener a una mujer caliente y bien dispuesta a nuestras necesidades- soltó Jake dejándome con cada una de sus palabras más y más falta de aire y más y más mojada entre mis pliegues.

Ed lo miró feo y yo… Yo lo miré con hambre… Mmm… Que ganas tenía de atender sus, mis, nuestras necesidades ahora mismo.

-Sí, bueno, eso… Y por ende, entendemos que tengas "juguetes" de este tipo. Eres una mujer adulta, no deberías avergonzarte por ello y…

-Ok- dije cortándolo.

Digamos que la charla sólo logró encenderme aún más y esto de andar hablando de mis consoladores no me ayudaba en nada. Yo quería estar en su casa, hincarme sobre mis rodillas y saborearlos hasta que me suplicaran que parase.

Tomé de la caja tres de mis amigos especiales y los metí con fuerza y decisión dentro del bolso aun estando enfrente de ellos.

-Estoy lista- dije en todos los sentidos posibles, esperando que captaran el mensaje implícito-. Vámonos.

Edward se paró y me ayudó a ponerme de pie tomándome de la mano libre.

-Espero que en verdad lo estés muñeca- dijo Jake mirándome con intensidad. Yo sólo asentí.

De ahí en más los minutos pasaron volando tras un cúmulo de movimientos. Era como si mi mente se hubiera desconectado de mi cuerpo y este hiciera y se manejara en piloto automático.

No supe cómo ni cuándo subí al coche, ni que camino hicimos. No me enteré de que estaba en el auto sola con Ed hasta que sentí un fugaz zarandeo en mis hombros.

-¡¿Bella?- gritó él con el rostro crispado de preocupación.

-¿Mmm?

-Dios. Parecías como perdida Bella. No contestabas, no hablabas, no te movías. Tan sólo te limitaste a seguir.

No escuché más. Veía sus labios moverse pero el sonido maravillosamente erótico de su voz no llegaba a mis aturdidos oídos. Observé en cambio que me encontraba en mitad de un salón, que de inmediato supuse que sería el living ya que lo reconocía como el de la otra vez- ¡Vaya! ¿Había pasado menos de una semana de aquello? Exactamente ¿Qué? ¿Tres días?- No estaba segura ya que mi cabeza era un completo desastre en este momento.

Observé más en detalle. Todo parecía impoluto. Tanto que te hacía preguntarte si de verdad vivía alguien allí. Escaneé mi alrededor y me quedé absolutamente prendada de la mirada penetrante de Jake. Joder ¡este tipo me hacía mojar con sólo mirarme! Me mordí el labio con fuerza y vi alegremente como él tensaba su mandíbula en respuesta.

Los necesitaba. Necesitaba con cada fibra de mi ser sentirme protegida, querida y anhelada por ellos. Necesitaba que me reafirmaran con hechos que no huirían, que se quedarían a mi lado. Necesitaba que me convencieran y confortaran diciéndome que todo estaría bien. Los necesitaba a ellos… A ambos. YA.

Aun sin cortar el contacto visual con Jake di un paso más cerca de Ed y, tomándolo sorpresivamente, le cogí de la nuca y atraje con fuerza y urgencia su boca a la mía.

Me alegra decir que el estupor inicial le duró tan sólo unos cinco segundos cronometrados por reloj. Luego de ellos, tomó las riendas del beso de una manera audaz y tan atrevida que me vi en la necesidad de abrir un apenas los ojos para comprobar que realmente fuera él.

Sí, lo era.

Me besó. Me besó de una manera tan urgente que más valdría decir que me estaba devorando. Y sí, era bueno, era muy bueno. Mierda ¡Era condenadamente bueno! Sus juegos húmedos de su lengua al contacto con la mía, la presión justa de sus labios contra mis comisuras para abrirme aún más a él. Argg. Era taaaaan bueno que mi humedad no podía ser contenida por la pequeña tanga que llevaba en aquel momento. Joder, ni aunque llevara una carpa puesta. Escuché un gemido ronco a mi izquierda. Perfecto. Sin dejar de mover mi boca sobre y contra la de él, alcé mi mano izquierda llamando a Jake para que se acercara.

Fui vagamente consiente del sonido de sus pasos al acercarse.

Al final noté como unos músculos duros y llenos rozaban las yemas de mis dedos todavía extendidos.

Gemí ante la aleada de repentino calor abrasador que me inundó.

Esa boca de preciosos labios llenos y suculentos ahora hermosamente rosados e hinchados devoraba, saqueaba, probaba, sobaba, mordía, lamía y chupaba exquisita y tortuosamente cada recoveco de mi húmeda y desesperada boca.

¡Oh, qué exquisito placer! ¡Y eso no era todo!

Mis dedos tanteaban a ciegas cada músculo del pecho que tenía al alcance de mi mano, embriagándome con su solidez y textura. Textura plenamente de hombre. Hombres. MIS hombres. Salté feliz en mi mente ante tales pensamientos.

Con todo el dolor y la pena del mundo, separé mi rostro del de Edward y mi mano del pecho de Jake dando un paso hacia atrás y observando con la respiración un tanto agitada, como ambos revoloteaban sus pesados párpados antes de abrirlos por completo.

Mierda. Eran hermosos. Eran el puro contraste del otro y hermosos cada uno a su forma.

Ellos me miraron, expectantes y yo mordí mi labio ante lo que tenía pensado hacer. Porque lo haría, de eso sí que no tenía dudas.

Los miré a los ojos y ambos soltaron aire que no sabía que estuvieran conteniendo. Volví a dar un paso hacia adelante mientras Jake se acercaba hasta situarse al lado de Ed. Me relamí saboreando con gusto la anticipación.

Acerqué de a una mis manos a sus pechos y comencé a sobarlos por sobre la ropa. Acerqué mi cara a la de Jake y le di un fugaz beso en los labios, alejándome deprisa para que no ahondara en demasía.

Comencé a desabrochar los botones de ambas camisas con una mano en cada una. Pensé que me costaría, pero creo que mis ansias me dieron habilidades insospechadas. Al parecer ellos estaban igual o más ansiosos que yo porque, mientras yo desabrochaba los botones superiores, ellos comenzaron casi a arrancarse al mismo tiempo los de abajo.

No era ninguna Dom o nada similar. No era que disfrutara de tener total y pleno control en cada una de mis relaciones pero, por esta vez, por esta vez con ellos, sí, lo quería. Quería verlos temblar de placer bajo mis dedos, quería verlos explotar de placer a duras penas contenido.

Al fi las hileras de botones quedaron abiertas en ambos, y con su ayuda logré quitárselas, dejando a la vista dos preciosos ejemplares de pechos con unos muy marcados músculos por todos lados.

Me alegraba el hecho de haberme puesto antes algo más cómodo pero que a la vez no luciera horrible o demasiado de entre casa. Definitivamente mis calzas negras eran las mejores, pensé mientras me hincaba con lentitud delante de ellos.

Disfrute viendo sus miradas. Denotaban deseo, anhelo y a la vez y por sobre todo mucha sorpresa, lujuria y expectación.

Los miré a ambos alternadamente a los ojos y así, sin cortar la visión comencé a desabrochar con ganas sus cinturones, que por suerte no eran de esos de hebillas raras.

Una vez libres de los cintos pasé automáticamente a los botones superiores de sus pantalones y luego a descender por fin sus braguetas.

Sabía que este no era el encuentro romántico o siquiera pensado por alguno de ellos, pero…

¡Santo Dios! ¡Sus paquetes se veían enoooormes!

Creo que se me escapó un poco de baba al sentirlas así.

¿En qué estaba? Ah, sí, Bueno… Quizás no fuera lo planeado para ninguno, nada de tiempos o acostumbramientos, pero era algo pura y exquisitamente sexual. Era puro y llano placer. Lujuria en todo su esplendor.

Ambos miembros se sentían exquisitamente grandes, muy grandes y muy duros, muy MUY duros.

Con ambas manos bajé primero los pantalones y boxers de Jake para pasar rápidamente a bajar lo mismo de Ed.

¡Santa putísima y verdadera mierda!

Ver esos dos hermosos ejemplares de miembros delante de mi cara y ya goteando de anhelo… Ufff… Creo que era de más de lo que podía manejar.

Si fuera diabética creo firmemente que ya hubiera tenido un coma por las golosinas tan tiernas y dulces que estaba a punto de saborear.

Tomé a ambos en mis manos disfrutando alegremente al sentirlos dar un respingo.

Arrastrando mis rodillas un poco más hacia adelante logré quedar en la posición justa para comenzar con mi ansiada degustación.

Tomé primero la de Ed metiéndomela directamente hasta la campanilla ¡Mierda que era grande! A pesar de estar hasta el fondo todavía no podía agarrar el resto de él con mis cuatro dedos de mi mano ¡DIOS! Mi recompensa fueron dos gemidos ahogados y un pene mucho más erecto en mi otra mano. Mmm.

-Puta madre Bella… Sí, sí, sí mierda sí- gritaba él mientras con mi boca le hacía una especie de sopapa al sobarla y unos masajes circulares con la lengua al metérmela.

Así una y otra, y otra vez.

-Sí, muñeca así, chúpasela así, bien hondo- dijo Jake mirando atentamente mientras se la chupaba a Ed cada vez con más ganas y tensándose por momentos cuando le apretaba un poco más su propio miembro- Oh, mierda ¿Te gusta Ed? Dime, dime como lo hace- le hice el ruido de sopapita otra vez al sacarla a pura presión logrando que un fuerte siseo saliera de sus labios.

-Oh, Jake, es genial… Es putamente genial, mierda- siseó y se estremeció un poco más- gatita por favor, por favor, muéstrale como lo haces de bien- me llamó acariciando mis cabellos con una mano hasta llegar a mi mejilla. Joder, me encantaba que me llamara así-. Gatita por favor, muéstrale, muéstrale como me la has chupado con ganas como a mí con esa hermosa y tierna boquita tuya.

Me metí su pene una vez más hasta el fondo y la saqué de golpe antes de asentir.

Sin tiempos y sin respiros me fui directamente a tomar el otro entre mis labios. Podía apreciar como Jake disfrutaba de esto. Como tensaba sus glúteos con cada roce. Le gustaba que se la mamaran. Bien. Porque a mí me encantaba hacerlo.

Sí, me encantaba chuparlas, hacer mamadas o como quieran decirle a aquello… Y lo que más me gustaba era hacerlas sin ningún impedimento de por medio, o sea, sin preservativo, pero como yo no era de estar en relaciones muy estables en verdad fueron muy pocas las veces que lo hice.

Con ellos, bueno, con ellos estaba de pronto planeando un futuro y ya no le vi el caso a interrumpir nuestra colectiva calentura por ello. Soy de aquellas de las que creen firmemente que si NO te gusta chuparla mejor ni lo hagas. Pero como a mí me encantaba…. Lo sé, lo dije y me repito, digamos sólo que me daba de lleno a ello. Y hasta se podría decir que disfrutaba tanto o más que el favorecido.

A Jacob se la chupaba con furia mientras que a Edward lo torturaba al alternar el ritmo entre rápido y lento con la mano.

Sentí a ambos penes completamente (y divinamente) duros como rocas y eso sólo conseguía excitarme aún más, y más, y más.

Nuestras pieles quemaban.

Volví a Ed y no pude evitar sonreír cuando lo sentí tensarse aún más.

-Mierda gatita me vengo- ¡Vaya! Eso fue rápido, pensé.

-Oh, joder Ed… Te ves… Te ves tan jodidamente caliente- mmm, esta calentura era extrema para todos al parecer-. Ay muñeca, sí, así, más rápido, más rápido.

Mierda, mierda, mierda.

¿Podría llegar a acabar tan sólo viéndolos y escuchándolos?

Oooohhhh….

* * *

><p><strong>Bien… SÍ, SOY UNA PERRA LO SÉ… JAJAJA… PERO AHÍ LAS DEJO HASTA EL PRÓX ;) <strong>

**YA SABEN LO QUE SE VIENE Y ESTE, BUENO, DIGAMOS QUE ESTE FUE SÓLO EL PRELUDIO DE LA ACCIÓN PIENSEN LO QUE QUIERAN… XD**

**Espero que les haya gustado y cualquier sugerencia u opinión para lo que sigue será bien recibida ¡NO SEAN TÍMIDAS Y PIDAN QUE QUIERO MUCHAS IDEAS PARA MUCHOS LEMMONS! JAJAJA…**

**Como siempre nos leemos pronto, besos y cuídense… Guada….**

**(=(=(=(=(=(=(=(=(=(=(=(=(=(=(=(=(= ¿RWS? =)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)**


	19. SE VALE TODO

**Disclaimer: Como siempre, los personajes son de S. M., yo sólo juego con ellos.**

* * *

><p><strong>**NOTA IMPORTANTE: <strong>**ESTA HISTORIA TENDRÁ UN ALTO CONTENIDO SEXUAL, ASÍ QUE SI ERES MENOR O NO TE GUSTA LO FUERTE ¡****NO LEAS! (****Sólo apto para gente con mentalidad abierta).***

**-Este fic tendrá MENNAGE hetero- bi y homosexual.-**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 19: "SE VALE TODO"<strong>

**Bpov.:**

Todo resultaba tan tremenda y endemoniadamente erótico que las sensaciones resultaban avasallantes e indescriptibles.

-Gatita, por Dios… Suelta, me… Me vengo- dijo Ed entrecortadamente y con la respiración bien agitada ¿Estaba loco o qué? JA! Sí, claro. Soltarla justo ahora ¡Ni loca! Quería sentir y degustar su perlado sabor en mi paladar a como dé lugar.

-No lo sueltes muñeca…- siseó Jake a quien ya le temblaban las piernas por el esfuerzo de contenerse- A Ed… Le encanta… Aahh, fuerte… Le gusta, meterla hasta el… ¡Joder! Fondo- gemí ante sus palabras. Mierda yo quería que me la pusiera hasta el fondo ¡ARGG!

-Jake- Edward apoyó un brazo en el hombro de Jake como buscando apoyo. Estaba tan tenso… Muy, MUY tenso.

-Sí, Ed, Sí vente, vente para nosotros. Quiero ver cómo te descargas en esa suave boquita suya- acotó Jake. Gemí, sí gemí.

Aunque parezca increíble, mi centro, sin siquiera estimularlo, latía con fuerza y persistentemente.

-Mierda ¡Bella!

Y lo sentí. Sentí el chorro caliente y salado descargarse libremente hacia el fondo de mi garganta. No voy a mentir, esta no era la mejor parte porque el sabor siempre te dejaba un gusto raro, pero cuando la calentura era tan extrema como en aquel momento, era simplemente lo más natural de hacer y lo que gritaba el momento. Sin embargo y al riesgo de contradecirme, el chorro de Ed me gustó. Tomé hasta la última gota de humedad sintiendo como su verga se ablandaba un poco aun dentro de mí.

Jake, pensé.

-Mierda muñeca. Dios, te ves tan condenadamente follable, quiero follarte a ti y a Ed, quiero… ¡Oh, sí! ¡Sí, mierda sí! Bellaaaaa- dijo Jake.

E cuanto dejé a un Ed más que satisfecho y limpio, dirigí mi boca al miembro de Jake y sin esperar nada se la succioné fuertemente desde el final hasta la punta mientras que con la lengua lo masajeaba en círculos.

No tardó nada en venirse en mí igual de potente que Ed. Mmm… Su sabor era un poco más agridulce que el de Edward y quemaba, quemaba mucho. Bañó mi garganta con sus fluidos y luego también se fue poniendo más y más blando a medida que los espasmos terminaban.

Diablos. Mi centro chorreaba y clamaba por su atención… O por la mía.

En ese mismo instante las piernas de Ed se vencieron haciéndolo quedar de rodillas en el piso y como Ed había tenido una de sus manos hasta ahora en el hombro de Jake, este también se vino abajo, vencido y arrastrado por el peso, cayendo con fuerza uno al lado del otro.

Vaya.

Mi deseo de "dominarlos" se manifestó. Oigan, no confundan, yo no era una Dom o algo a esos extremos, pero me encantaba experimentar y ya para este momento mil ideas rondaban a través de mi muy perversa mente. Incluso una vez fui una sub en un juego de roles pero no me convenció del todo, quizás lo jugara con ellos… En otro momento.

Me paré de un salto con las energías renovadas ante mis ideas y me relamí con las vívidas imágenes que proyectaba en mi cabeza.

Detrás de ellos había un sillón "justo lo indicado para mis propósitos".

Caminé con soltura los pasos que me tocaban y me senté en el medio haciendo que ellos automáticamente se giraran a verme.

Clavé mi mirada en sus rostros y solté mi cabello del desordenado moño en el que lo tenía, moviendo la cabeza para extenderlo. Con mis pies me quité las pequeñas sandalias tipo ballet que llevaba y con mis manos, ya desocupadas, comencé a descender por mis lados hasta llegar hasta el pequeño y prisionero elástico de mis calzas, levantando mi trasero sólo lo justo y necesario para hacerlo sexy, sólo lo justamente sensual o erótico para que el momento perdurase. A fin de cuentas, este sería un paso importante para todos.

El sonido de una ligera respiración atascada fue lo que distrajo mis pensamientos.

Reí. Ambos tenían sus ojos completamente abiertos de par en par de manera desmesurada. Mi risa sonó ronca e inigualablemente sensual.

-Saben chicos… Nunca les he visto demostrarse su… Amor- dije pateando de una vez las estorbosas calzas y sandalias por el piso y acariciando suave y ligeramente desde mis rodillas a mis muslos. Me había quedado tan solo con el sostén y la ancha remera de hombro caído, y una diminuta tanga negra debajo. Y todo eso sumado a mi pelo suelto y revuelto… Era una completa invitación a una follada bestial. Y sí, eso era lo que quería.

Quería marcar y ser marcada.

Quería tomar y ser tomada.

Quería reclamar y ser reclamada.

Quería pertenecerles y que ellos me pertenecieran.

Al parecer ambos habían quedado totalmente estupefactos con mi declaración, así que decidí darles un incentivo para que activasen.

-Vamos, no sean malos- hice un puchero marca Alice-. Yo a los atendí gustosa a ambos ¿Acaso no me merezco un premio de recompensa?- dije en un tono juguetón que ellos cazaron al vuelo. Jacob sonrió maliciosamente mientras que Ed colocaba en su rostro aquella sonrisa torcida que tanto me calentaba. Ups, espero que no note esto porque se haría con un arma poderosa. Y mejor que Jake nunca se enterara de cómo me caliento cuando lo veo apretar las manos porque eso sería… Caótico… Para mí. Mordí mi labio sin poder detenerme.

¡DIOS! ¡Mierda! ¡Joder! Era condenadamente caliente verlos así.

-¿Qué quieres que hagamos bella?- preguntó Jake. Mierda, si me seguía mordiendo así de fuerte mi pobre y maltratado labio ¡De seguro me lo haría sangrar!

-Mmm… No lo sé, quiero saber que les gusta y que no, como lo hacen, todo… Y quiero darme placer viéndolos amarse, quiero correrme mientras los miro follarse ¿Estás dispuestos a eso?

-Contigo estamos dispuestos a lo que sea- respondió rápidamente Ed. -Lo miró a Jake apenas unos cuantos segundos, y luego agregó- pero con una condición…- ¡Qué putas! Hey, yo tenía el mando ahora ¿Acaso no se notaba?- Que no vas a acabar- dijo él engreídamente. Joder ¿Cómo haría eso si ya si hacer nada estaba como lava líquida?- Así es gatita, no podrás correrte sin al menos uno de nosotros—volví a morder mi labio ¿Cómo es que me dieron vuelta todo en apenas unos cuantos segundos y palabras?- ¿Aceptas?

¿Aceptaba No sabía si sería capaz de ver tremendo espectáculo y a la vez no correrme como una desesperada. Sin embargo… Esto era algo que fantaseaba desde hacía mucho y el momento era tan caliente que me pedía a gritos ciegos decir que sí a lo que fuera… Así que…

-Acepto- dije ya sin pensar en nada más.

Estoy segura de que para este momento muchos deben de estar pensando "¿Pero esta está loca o que le pasa? Primero dice una cosa y luego muestra otra" Lo entiendo. Y es que… Hay que diferenciar dos cosas sumamente importantes aquí.

La 1º es mi timidez y demás que provienen de mis muy profundas inseguridades y de una vida llena de desconfianza y auto represión, todo eso referente a las relaciones. Pero…

Y aquí entraba lo 2º…

…En lo referente al sexo, SEXO propiamente dicho… No había ningún tipo de límite o inhibición para mí. En ese terreno siempre, SIEMPRE se regía el SE VALE TODO. Y nunca más bien implicado que en este momento.

Fue entonces cuando fue mi turno de quedarme muda y con los ojos como platos al ver como Jake atraía hacia él bruscamente a Edward y lo besaba con hambre.

¡Oh, por todos los diablos!

Creo que la catarata que sentí entre mis piernas fue la reacción más instantánea que sufrí tan solo con mi mirada en toda mi vida. Joder… Si tan sólo tuviera una cámara, me lamenté para mí.

Aún seguía con mi remera holgada y caída, mis bragas empapadas, y mi sujetador que ahora apretaba ¡Y me moría de ganas de quitarme todo a la reverenda mierda de una maldita vez y saltarles encima!

Los vi besarse con ganas, cada uno levantado cada uno levantando sus manos para acariciar al otro. Ed le acarició desde el rostro hacia el cuello y viceversa mientras que Jake llevaba su mano hacia los lados, acariciándole desde las costillas hasta los glúteos para terminar dándole un más que fuerte apretón.

En respuesta Ed siseó y tiró de su cabeza hacia atrás lo cual Jake aprovechó para lamer y besar profundamente su cuello expuesto.

Inconscientemente sentí mi mano recorrer mis muslos y subir de manera atropellada por mi costado hasta terminar depositándose en mi seno, acariciándolo imaginando que eran sus manos y no las mías.

Entre tanto, ellos seguían dándose el lote frente a mis ardientes ojos.

Mierda, estaba tan caliente que tenía miedo de que se me quemaran las retinas o algo, y no es como si me importara demasiado, pero… ¡Si eso pasaba ya no podría verlos!

Vi como Edward se tendía cada vez más hacia atrás arqueando totalmente su espalda hasta apoyar las manos en el piso detrás de él. Luego Jake aprovechó aquel movimiento para deslizar sus labios por su pecho y estómago siguiendo la escasa mata de vello rubio cobrizo que poblaba su nívea piel, descendiendo, descendiendo… Y descendiendo, justo hasta llegar a aquel lugar que hacía que mis piernas se frotaran juntas tan sólo por la vista, en busca de una suave fricción.

Comenzó tomándolo despacio, introduciendo centímetro a centímetro más y más en él. Me pregunto si yo me veré igual de caliente haciendo aquello ¿O si en cambio era él en su total perfección que lo hacía verse así?... Mmm… Quizás algún día nos filmara ¡Mierda bella! ¡Deja de pensar en esas cosas!

Esta taaaan caliente. Muy, muy, MUY, extremadamente caliente. En este momento podrían tirar un huevo sobre mi cuerpo que estaba total y absolutamente segura de que lo cocinaría al instante ¡Santa jodida mierda!

Los tenues gemidos de Edward, resonaban con la fuerza de un enooooorme tambor en medio de aquel innegable silencio de aquella habitación.

Imagínense una habitación silenciosa, en una casa silenciosa, en un barrio silencioso,. Exacto. Hasta los latidos de los corazones parecerían gritos desalmados. Bueno, ahora imagínense en esa misma habitación una ardua mezcla de gemidos ahogados, gruñidos frustrados, respiraciones agitadas, la succión húmeda de una boca sobre piel, el roce de piel sobre piel, o en mi caso, piel sobre tela… Aún.

Cada sentido estaba sensibilizado por otro, llevando el placer a cotas insospechadas. La lujuria. La lujuria era casi táctil en la atmósfera desacompasada de aquel lugar.

El tacto: piel, roces, besos, caricias.

La vista: Verlos a ellos, amándose, Y AMÍ MISMA PRODIGÁNDOME PLACER POR ELLO.

El gusto: : Sentir su sabor en la boca y saber que ellos estaban pasando por la misma situación.

El oído: Los sonidos amplificados por el grato silencio ambiental.

El olfato: Los aromas y olores almizclados a sexo que fluían en el aire, provenientes de nuestros muy calientes, palpitantes y húmedos sexos llenos de puro anhelo.

En un movimiento rápido me quité la remera que llevaba puesta, quedándome frente a ellos en un conjunto negro que no era demasiado, DEMASIADO, revelador, pero que a la vez tampoco era de esos cómodos que una usa generalmente de entre casa hace años y que la tela es prácticamente es transparente por el desgaste. Sí, tenía de esos ¿Hey, quién no?

El movimiento o el ruido, no lo sé, distrajo a Edward, quien automáticamente giró la cabeza para mirar lo que hacía.

Deslicé mis manos por mis pechos, bordeándolos, sopesándolos. No eran ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños, una simple copa cien que podía ser abarcada fácilmente por la palma de la mano de un hombre y que con los amados push up se veían de maravillas.

Mi pelo suelto cosquilleaba mis hombros mientras con mis manos me seguía estimulando los pechos. Bajé mi mano derecha culebreando por mi estómago hasta llegar acariciarme sobre la tanga. Joder, estaba demasiado empapada ¿Ven por qué me urgía antes lo de la ropa interior? Estaba segura que de ahora en más me haría unos quince o veinte cambios por día. Como mínimo.

Comencé a arquear la espalda y a moverme inconscientemente contra mi mano mientras que con la otra bajaba la copa del corpiño y me estimulaba directamente por sobre el pezón, tironeándolo, pellizcándolo.

Metí mis manos por dentro de las bragas.

No sé cuándo, pero mis ojos se cerraron y a lo lejos escuché un gemido ronco y algo más que no sabría precisar.

Cuando logré obligarme a abrir los ojos me encontré con una escena totalmente distinta a la anterior.

Ahora era Edward quien se la estaba chupando, más bien devorando a Jake de manera casi vertiginosa mientras que este mostraba en su rostro una absoluta mueca de placer. Y fue en un momento en el que Edward aflojó su agarre, cuando Jake pudo juntar aire y hablar entrecortadamente.

-Dinos… Dinos muñeca... Qué… Qué quie… Arrgg…- se escuchó una succión fuerte y un simple PLOP al final…sssss… ñam-… Dinos que quieres… Que hagamos…

Mmm… Eso era peligroso. Para ellos. De pronto mi mente se llenó de miles de posibilidades y variables en cuestión de segundos.

Pero… ¿Sería capaz de mostrar mi verdadera ilimitada perversidad ante ellos así, tan solo en la primera estancia?

-Dinos- exigió él.

-T… Tú… a gatas… Y Ed… Edward… ¿Detrás?- medio me acobardé al final.

¡PLOP!

-Excelente elección Bella. No dudes- dijo Ed soltándolo para ponerse de pie unos segundos y así ganar estabilidad, cosa que al parecer se le había ido al estar de rodillas tanto tiempo.

Dios, creo que de tanto gotear estaba formando un charco en el sillón y el piso. No importa, luego lo limpio, pensé ya medio incoherente.

Quería ver a ese Edward dominante, seguro, posesivo, ése que me había demostrado ser aquella vez conmigo ¡Cuán equivocada había estado! Ambos eran sumamente dominantes pero la diferencia residía en que Ed la ocultaba en todos los demás aspectos, y Jacob, Jacob lo rezumaba por cada poro de su ser.

Ahora quería verlos. Quería conocerlos. Yo estaba atrapada por ellos, aunque todavía no lo fuera a admitir tan abiertamente.

Y… esto, esto era una extraña cadena. Jacob, un dominante nato siendo dominado, Edward, un dominante oculto pero firme… y yo… Y era la que verdaderamente dominaba a todos en este momento.

¡Aaaahhh! Si tan sólo pudiera hacerles llevar a cabo la mitad de las fantasías que tenía con ellos ya moriría contenta… Contenta, no feliz. Feliz sería de pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ellos y estando así cada día de ellos.

No pregunten como, pero de pronto Ed tenía en su poder un pequeño pomo de esos lubricantes que se entibian al contacto con la piel… ¡Mierda que estaban preparados! ¡Esto de verdad sería bueno!

Ed se llevó dos dedos impregnados de aquel viscoso hacia el pequeño y fruncido orificio conjunto de anillos musculares. Acariciando, lubricando, sondeando. Y luego, inesperadamente, tomó su muy duro y alzado miembro y lo metió en aquella entrada de una muy certera arremetida pero aun así manteniendo la mirada conmigo.

Jake gritó, mitad dolor, mitad placer, mientras que Ed se quedaba quieto unos segundos, esperando a que Jake se relajara y lo alojase ya sin rastros de dolor.

Ed comenzó al fin a moverse, y mis dedos siguieron su compás. Las miradas no se cortaban y la excitación para mí en este punto ya era definitivamente exasperante ¡Necesitaba liberarme!

Cada músculo de mi cuerpo se encontraba en completa tensión mientras mi subconsciente se negaba a darme el placer y tranquilidad de llegar a la cima.

Alcé mi cabeza tirándola hacia atrás por tanto delirio de necesidad y gimiendo fuertemente. A lo lejos escuché otro gemido similar al mío y un gruñido.

-Bella… No puedes… Acabar… Sin nosotros- dijo Edward entrecortada pero firmemente y mirándome con una pasión que quemaba.

Yo no pude hacer nada más que mirarle y gemir de frustración e inconformidad.

-Por favor- gimoteé con voz lastimera.

-¿Por favor qué?

¿De verdad me iba a hacer rogar? Wow, creo que se tomó muy en serio su papel de "Yo mando" MMMmm… Genial.

-Por favor que alguno de ustedes me haga acabar… Ssss- siseé- ¡Puta madre, no aguanto más!

-Jajajaja.

Rió Él roncamente mientras aún no dejaba de moverse. Dios ¿Acaso no se distraía o algo? Arg.

Llevé mi mano, que anteriormente había quitado ante su recordatorio de no poder acabar, de nuevo hacia mi mojado y ya casi frenético palpitante sexo. Creo que tenía serias ganas de matarlos ahora ¿Acaso no recordaban mi, mmm, condición? Esto era como el sexo tántrico para mí, todo muy lindo y sumamente sensitivo ¡Pero para una buena descarga después de ser follada! ¡NO para el antes! Arrggg.

-E… Ed…- gimió Jake. Oh, parece que él también estaba cerca. Quise matar a Edward cuando vi que en vez de ayudarlo a alcanzar su meta sólo se disponía a relentizar sus movimientos. Maldito.

-Mmm… Veo que mis chicos están ansiosos… Mmmm… Creo que los dejaré así a ver que se les ocurre para atenderse mutuamente. Es mi turno de observar.

¡Santo jodido infierno!

Lo vi salir muuuuy lentamente del interior de Jake mientras este siseaba ante el roce.

-Creo que quiero ver cómo fue entre ustedes aquella vez que no estuve Jake- dijo poniéndose de pie y ayudándolo a él para que lo hiciera también.

Jake se giró para encararlo y, tras mirarlo un intenso momento a los ojos acercó su rostro y lo besó con desenfreno por unos cuantos segundos que a mí me parecieron eternos.

Mierda. Verlos así tan…. AMANTES era como ver dos caras de un todo. A su forma ambos quemaban pero eran contradictorios, o más bien complementarios. Jacob era como una marea de lava líquida, un fuego en su máximo exponente; mientras que Edward, Edward era más bien como el hielo seco al contacto quemaba y no podías encerrarlo porque explotaría. Sí, creo que esas descripciones eran las que más les quedaban a ambos.

Finalmente Jacob se separó de él y rápidamente volteó hacia mí viendo prácticamente a la carrera.

Su cuerpo impactó con el mío con la fuerza natural de un huracán. Sus labios, aun hinchados y llenos del suave sabor de Ed tomaron posesión de mi boca con unas ganas rayanas en obsesivas. Su boca moldeaba la mía a su completo antojo, su necesidad era la mía y la mía la suya. Por primera vez puedo decir con seguridad de que confío en que esto podría resultar. La electricidad y magnetismo que había entre nuestros cuerpos era absolutamente innegable y al parecer imparable también.

Mis manos cobraron vida propia enredándose entre sus cortos y gruesos cabellos negros, aferrándome a su cabeza como si se me fuera la vida en ello. Mordiscos, lamidas, succiones, todo estaba permitido entre nosotros.

Por suerte, nuestra calentura y deseo por el otro era tan grande que ninguno de los dos quiso hacer rogar al otro por nada más. Sentí la mano de Jacob grande y caliente bordear mi lateral hasta llegar a posarse firmemente en mi cadera. Masajeó un instante mi culo y me dio una nalgada que me hizo sisear y automáticamente desear más- si cabe-, luego llevó su mano debajo de mi muslo y me subió la pierna hasta rodear completamente su cintura y trasero. Obviamente a pesar de aun tener la tanga puesta podía sentir en cada movimiento el roce de su… extrema… Virilidad.

Yacíamos aun sobre el sillón, él recostado encima de mí, ya a esta altura no sabría decir donde estaba Edward y por más que quisiera no podía pensar en eso ahora.

Aun sosteniéndome firmemente del muslo Jacob nos giró haciéndome quedar a horcajadas sobre él. Oh, al parecer quería que lo cabalgue. Genial. De manera un tanto, desesperada llevé mis manos a mi tanga y parándome de piernas abiertas con él en medio sobre el sillón comencé a bajármela hasta que pude retirarla de una. No diré que fue fácil. No lo fue. Tuve que rezar un poco para no caerme y terminar apagando todo esto con una de mis caídas mortal, pero creo que la necesidad me dio una agilidad insospechada. En fin…

Ver la cara de Jacob embobado mirando mi centro reluciente por sus fluidos era algo, más allá de lo imaginable. Decidí quitarme todo de una vez, así que tomé los bordes de mi remera y, tirando hacia arriba la quite de mis brazos y cabeza.

Sentí sus manos recorrer desde mis pantorrillas hasta mis caderas y agradecí silenciosa e internamente haber cogido la costumbre de estar siempre bien depilada ¡Imagínense esta parte sabiendo que tenía los pelos como pie grande! Noooo ¡Qué horror!

Lo vi erguirse un poco en su lugar y llegar a acercar peligrosamente su cara hacia esa parte de mi anatomía que sin duda gritaba por él, por Ed, por ambos. Al fin su rostro hizo contacto y creo nunca haber visto fuegos artificiales detrás de mis párpados. Creí que sólo era una metáfora pero no, aquí estaba él, demostrándome lo que una gran necesidad y pasión podías recrear en el otro. Su lengua hacía círculos alrededor de mi muy hinchado botón. Las fuerzas me flaquearon por lo que, tomándome de sus hombros fue como conseguí mantenerme a flote en la realidad.

Que me aspen si iba a terminar acabando así después de tanta tortura. No.

Empujé sus hombros hacia atrás para que retirara su cara de allí y fue casi graciosa la cara de desconcierto que puso al alejarse.

Automáticamente él se alejó y yo me tumbé sin reparos sobre su regazo, siseando y él gruñendo cuando nuestros sexos desnudos hicieron el primer contacto.

-Jesús Bella… Estás tan… Mojada y… Estrecha…- dijo él mientras su miembro tanteaba mi entrada.

No aguanté más y bajé de golpe haciéndonos gruñir a ambos ante la sensación de apriete en ambos cuerpos. Joder, era exquisito.

-Ohhh… Mierda… Joder… oh, sí…- decía él.

Ja! Que ni hable todavía. Después del sufrimiento agónico que tuve que pasar con su visión estaba tan desquiciada que le daría la cabalgada más fuerte de nuestras vidas.

Puse mi cuerpo derecho y comencé a buscar el ángulo adecuado para darnos un extremo placer a ambos…. Y comencé. Mieeerda, se sentía taaaan rico.

Arrrggg.

-Oh, sí, mmm… Joder…- gemía yo medio inconsciente de todo lo que no fuera lo que mi sexo albergaba en tan caliente momento.

-Mmm… Sí, Más, Bella más… Sí, mierda…- contestaba en cierta forma él.

-Que, hermoso, es verlos así, tan… desenfrenado, tan calientes. Casi puedo sentir el calor que emanan sus cuerpos. Dios, quiero cogerlos a ambos. Mmm… Bella eres una pura tentación con ese trasero respingado tan levantado hacia mí.

-Arrgg- gruñí yo en respuesta.

Edward me hablaba al oído desde detrás de mí, provocándome un escalofrío en toda mi espina dorsal. Mierda ¿Acaso? ¿Lo haría? ¿Tengo que decirle que por mí no había problema? ¿O mejor me callo y dejo que haga lo que quiera?

Unos besos ligeros como un suspiro me obligaron a guardar silencio.

Que fuera lo que debía de ser.

-¿Estás lista gatita?- dijo mientras que con un dedo sondeaba en mi trasero. Oh, siii.

Mi cabalgata sobre Jake ya parecía más un movimiento nublado por la velocidad en la que lo hacía. Carajo, de seguro mañana me dolería todo, ¡Pero a la mierda! ¡Por mi podía dolerme hasta el alma que no pensaba parar!

Edward inclinó mi espalda hacia adelante, movimiento que Jacob aprovechó para tomar mis pechos en sus grandes manotas y a la vez llevarse uno de ellos a su boca. Aaaaahhhh.

¡Iba a morir, iba a morir! La tensión que atenazaba mi cuerpo me mantenía en un extremo tan… al límite que sentía que me podía quebrar en dos.

Sentí mi carne abrirse ante su ancha punta. El placer mezclado con un tenue y gratificante dolor abriéndose paso en mi ser.

Ya no me movía. Sabía por experiencia que debía quedarme quieta y relajada para que no me terminara lastimando. Jacob seguía estimulando mis pechos con besos y lengüetazos.

Por fin terminó de entrar.

Mierda. El ardor de la carne al estar tan extendida y rellena era fabuloso. Un cierto picor que no era para nada desagradable.

Bien. Que empiece el show.

-Oh, joder. Mierda Gatita, estás taaaan estrecha.

-¿Lo sientes Ed? Dios. Es tan jodidamente estrecha, y ahora… Arrgg ahora puedo sentirte a través de la fina capa de piel. Mierda Ed, no creo que aguante mucho amor.

Owww… Qué lindo. Le dijo amor en su estado semi inconsciente.

-Siii, lo siento Jake, te siento también.

-U…- mierda me había quedado sin voz. Me aclaré la garganta para hablar-. Ustedes… Quietos… Yo…

No hablé más.

Comencé a moverme, lento al principio, sólo por el hecho de torturarlos un poco a ellos ahora, disfrutando gratamente de las sensaciones que me envolvían con cada movimiento.

Al contrario de los que muchos piensen, o mejor es cuando una se mueve, por más difícil que sea, ya que a veces cuando ambos hombres se mueves lo hacen desparejo e incluso en ocasiones podían lastimar cuando eran movimientos bruscos.

Por esta vez lo haría yo. Ya luego encontraría el mejor ritmo con ellos.

Me moví y me moví.

Una burbuja nos envolvía a todos.

Gemidos, gruñidos, ruegos, todo formaba parte de la unión celestial que estábamos conformando.

Ahhhh… Esto era una puta gloria.

* * *

><p><strong>Buuuuuueeeeeee… AL FIN LO TERMINÉ =D… ESPERO Q LES GUSTE… Y QUE LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO… SINCERAMENTE ¿Cuántas VAN A HACER UN CAMBIO DE INTERIORES, EH, EH? JAJAJAJAJAJ… ¿IDEAS PARA EL PRÓX? PIDAN, PIDAN ...<strong>

**COMO SIEMPRE NOS LEEMOS EN EL PRÓX, BESOS Y CUÍDENSE… GUADA ;) ¿RWS? XD**


	20. Sueños y realidades

**Disclaimer: Como siempre, los personajes son de S. M., yo sólo juego con ellos.**

****NOTA IMPORTANTE: ****ESTA HISTORIA TENDRÁ UN ALTO CONTENIDO SEXUAL, ASÍ QUE SI ERES MENOR O NO TE GUSTA LO FUERTE ¡NO LEAS! (Sólo apto para gente con mentalidad abierta).***

**-Este fic tendrá MENNAGE hetero- bi y homosexual.-**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 20: "SUEÑOS Y REALIDADES"<strong>

**.**

**EPOV.:**

.

Joder, mierda ¡Joder!

Mi cabeza daba vueltas ante tanto delirio de placer. Esto era algo completamente más allá de lo que pudiera haber soñado. Nunca, jamás, JAMÁS me hubiese imaginado siquiera una situación así, mucho menos teniendo en cuenta que esta era nuestra primera vez como, o sea… Juntos, nuestra primera vez juntos.

Apenas era consciente de la cantidad de cosas que dijimos, cosas que vivimos, emociones que sentimos… ¡En un plazo de 24horas!

Todo esto en verdad era para volarle la cabeza a cualquiera. Sin embargo, Bella está aquí, afrontando sus miedos, cumpliendo nuestras fantasías más anheladas y temidas. Haciéndole frente a la vida misma.

Todavía me encontraba bombeando en su interior, sintiendo su tierna y caliente piel abrasándome, absorbiéndome como nunca antes. Era una sensación magnífica el estar atrapado en ella.

A través de su delgada capa de piel que separaba su útero de su colon podía sentir el movimiento y la fricción que causaba en Jake cada vez que ella se movía. Ella nos estaba follando a nosotros, no al revés, y era hermosa, todo en ella lo era.

Casi podría jurar que si me concentraba un poco más podría sentir como el miembro de Jake latía ante la tensión de liberarse.

Mis pelotas estaban extremadamente duras y tensas y mi pene gritaba por dejarse ir, en la que de seguro sería una de las explosiones más fuertes de toda mi vida. Sentí crecer aún más –si cabe- la tensión, el calor, las ganas, todo en mí… Esperando con ansias el momento en el que al fin pudiera rendirme y dejarme ir. El momento se aproximaba.

La habitación era ahora una completa sinfonía de gemidos ahogados, de respiraciones agitadas y entrecortadas, de siseos y silbidos, de boqueadas; todas demostraciones simples del gran placer que sentíamos.

-Ja… Jake- logré decir, no sin esfuerzo.

-Sí, Siiii, Siii, lo sé Ed, lo sé… Ya no aguanto ¡Mierda! Sí, Bells, sí… Joder muñeca así, mmm- Jacob estaba completamente ido, delirando literalmente del placer que vivía y en el que se encontraba envuelto. Lo entendí a la perfección cuando sentí como los músculos de Bella comenzaban a contraerse rítmicamente.

Joder.

Inclinándome más sobre ella llevé mi lengua a aquella sección de columna a la que tenía alcance, hasta tocar con ella. Ella arqueó la espalda dándole un acceso directo de sus pechos a Jake y un ángulo mucho más profundo a mí.

Bella tensó de pronto su cuerpo por completo y lanzando una especie de gemido lastimero y enfebrecido se dejó ir; exprimiéndonos a ambos con sus fuertes contracciones, obligándonos a irnos con ella, completamente sumergidos y extasiados en una nebulosa absoluta de placer.

Me dejé ir en la corriente de pasión que nos regía a todos en aquel momento tan supremo… Y ya no supe más.

No sabría precisar exactamente cuánto tiempo pasó, sólo fui vagamente consciente de un leve movimiento a mi lado que me hizo removerme y despejar un poco la mente y la vista.

Me encontraba de lado, exactamente en la famosa pose de cucharita, con el trasero de Bella pegado en mis muslos. Vaya forma de despertar, pensé. En verdad podría y quería acostumbrarme a esto. Mi brazo rodeando su fina y esbelta cintura mientras que ella a su vez abrazaba el torso de Jake y este le rodeaba el cuello con uno de sus morenos y fornidos brazos.

Bella volvió a removerse y el movimiento de su cadera trajo un reflejo involuntario en mi cuerpo. Mi "amigo" comenzó a saludar levantándose de su merecido descanso.

Sí, todo muy bueno… Hasta que sentí a Bella lloriquear en sueños.

Nombraba a sus padres, se removía, nombró a Félix. Cada vez estaba más inquieta, y, a pesar de que la removí en el hombro, ni ella ni Jake despertaban. Llegué a mi tope cuando noté una lágrima descender por su mejilla, triste y solitaria pero cargada de un dolor notablemente profundo.

-¡Bella!- medio grité cerca de su oído, fuerte, pero no lo suficiente como para asustarla.

Ella abrió los ojos de golpe y pude ver que Jake la estaba mirando. Estaba angustiada. Mierda, éramos unos brutos. Ella pasando por tantas cosas y nosotros jugando a los playboys.

Bueno, tampoco era como si ella se hubiera quejado ¿O no? No, pero ese no era el punto tampoco.

Jacob me dirigió una mirada rápida y yo asentí.

Él la abrazó y reconfortó mientras que yo me puse de pie y fui en busca de un vaso con agua.

Al volver junto a ellos me incliné hacia delante tendiéndole un vaso con agua y esperando a que tomara un par de tragos antes de hablar.

-Bella.

-Por favor no- dijo casi en susurro- no, ahora no, hoy no… Por hoy ya tuve demasiado- dijo ella mirando hacia el piso con clara congoja.

-De acuerdo gatita- ella sonrió ante esto. Vaya, le gustaba que le dijera así. Qué bueno, porque a mí me encantaba decírselo.

-Sería mejor que fuéramos a la cama ¿Verdad?- dije ya que era algo incómodo estar todo doblado de lado por más confortable que fuera el sillón este.

-Este, mmm… Sí… Bueno…

Jajaja, esto era genial. Después de todo lo ocurrido a ella le daba vergüenza el hecho de pensar en una cama.

-Vamos- dije instándola a seguir.

Ella logró ponerse de pie, pero las piernas le flaquearon un segundo, por lo que, colocando un brazo tras sus rodillas y otro tras su cuello la levanté al estilo novia para que no terminara estampándose en el piso.

Comencé a ir hacia las escaleras, las cuales subí velozmente y ya una vez en el piso de arriba me entró la duda sobre donde llevarla ¿Se pondría incómoda si la llevaba directamente a nuestra habitación? ¿O, tal vez prefiriera tener su propia recámara a su disposición, como para tener un poco de control?

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó ella mirándome con ojos brillantes pero muy, muy cansados.

-Bueno…- sentí como Jacob pasaba un brazo por mis hombros y apoyaba su mentón cerca de mi cuello observándolo todo.

-Muñeca, creo que Ed duda sobre hacia donde llevarte, no aclaramos eso antes ¿Prefieres dormir sola?- menos mal que fue Jake quien lo preguntó ya que de pronto me había quedado sin palabras al verla allí, en mis brazos, aún desnuda y viéndose como algo frágil que al más mínimo descuido pudiera quebrarse.

-mmm… No, hoy no. Ya mañana hablaremos pero, hoy no- dijo ella poniendo una mirada cargada de profunda tristeza para luego enterrar su rostro entre la piel de mi pecho y cuello. Jake estiró tan sólo un poco su mano y le acarició los muy desordenados cabellos.

-Tranquila muñeca, no estés triste- dijo él mirándola tan o más embobado que yo.

¿Y nosotros habíamos dicho que aún era muy pronto para hablar de amor? JA!

Quizás no lo fuera en su totalidad todavía pero los sentimientos que teníamos por ella sin duda eran importantes y muy profundas y encarnadas.

Jamás pensé realmente que mi corazón se pudiera dividir y demostrar la misma capacidad e intensidad con dos personas diferentes. Era sin duda alguna algo glorioso e inhóspito de conseguir… Y… Aterrador. Sí, aterrador, porque le estabas entregando todo de ti a dos personas que fácilmente podrían romperte el corazón cuando y como quisieran.

Jacob ya no me generaba esa incertidumbre, no después de tanto tiempo claro. Pero Bella, bella me hacía sentir vulnerable. Estaba tan indefenso contra ella. Su inseguridad se convertía en propio, sus dudas eran las mías. Su temor.

Bella se me estaba arraigando en la piel de una forma que no creí posible con nadie. Esa sensación de querer protegerla sobre todo, a costa de todo y todos. Eso era algo que nunca me había suscitado mi relación con Jake porque yo era perfectamente consciente de que él podría defenderse solo, al menos físicamente. Emocionalmente… Esa era otra cuestión. Pero Bella, Bella despertaba en mí algo totalmente nuevo, algo profundo e intenso, algo que por lo que notaba también estaba despertando en Jake.

Así que esta era la cuestión- pensaba en todo esto mientras milagrosamente caminaba en dirección al cuarto sin matarme en el proceso hasta dejarla a salvo en nuestra gran y mullida cama-, podía verlo en ciertas miradas y actitudes de él que también estaba pasando por algo similar y que de seguro estaba tratando de batallar.

Las malas experiencias del pasado con las mujeres lo hacían demasiado… Reacio, como para depender de una mujer o de sus sentimientos por una. Creo que debería de hablar con él pronto.

Al dejarla sobre la cama, Bella no aflojó su agarre en mi cuello por lo que inmediatamente me recosté junto a ella viendo como Jake ocupaba el otro lado.

Se había quedado dormida nuevamente.

Ambos adoptamos la misma posición invertida, de lado, sosteniendo nuestras cabezas con un brazo mientras que co el otro ambos rodeábamos la cintura de bella hasta el punto de tomarnos de las manos. Mirándonos. Hablándonos sin palabras.

Podía notar cierto cambio en su mirada. Un brillo particular que antes no estaba. Y no era solo deseo.

-¿Es muy hermosa verdad?- preguntó cortando nuestras miradas para observar como Bella dormía pacíficamente ahora en un sueño más que merecido y requerido.

-Sí, lo es.

-¿Crees qué…? … Debemos protegerla Ed- dijo casi con desesperación.

-Lo sé- contesté también mirándola ahora.

Hubo una pausa antes de que Jacob volviera a hablar.

-Lo sé, créeme, lo sé- le dije respirando hondamente.

-¿Edward?

-¿Mmmhh?

-Te amo- dijo en forma suave.

-Yo también Jake, yo también- contesté volviendo a tomar su mano y relajándome al punto de encontrarme una vez más sumido en un profundo y reconfortante sueño.

.

**JPOV.:**

.

No podía creer que todo esto estuviera pasando de verdad ¿Acaso sería una especie de sueño? ¿Una realidad alterna? ¿Alguna clase de visión?

Vi a Edward cerrar sus ojos y comenzar a respirar acompasadamente en una clara muestra y señal de que se había quedado dormido.

Qué suerte, yo no podía pegar ojo con tanta cosa alborotada en mi muy alborotada mente.

24hs. Todo en 24 hs. SOLO en 24 hs.

Esto era demasiado para mí.

Yo… Okey, lo acepto. Estaba aterrado.

Después de aquella, situación- por decirlo de alguna manera-, con aquella perra malparida creo que era algo más que entendible el que me quedase prácticamente petrificado el hecho de volver a confiar o siquiera tener sentimientos profundos por una mujer. O hasta en alguien en general. Obviamente Edward no entraba en la ecuación ya que habíamos sido amigos desde mucho antes de todo eso.

Él fue quien me vio y ayudó a superar todo aquello. Mentiría si dijera que lo nuestro, nuestra relación no surgió de ello y que, al principio, incluso fue más confuso todo, sin embargo…

Sacudí la cabeza para alejar sentimientos del pasado y concentrarme y enfocarme en el presente.

Bella.

La sola mención o pensamiento de su nombre me suscitaba un escalofrío en toda mi espina dorsal. Pero, extrañamente, asombrosamente, y así como de asombroso contradictorio, no era de rechazo sino más bien de miedo, miedo a perderla.

Como dije, era todo tan contradictorio en mí ahora.

Tenía miedo de amarla, de confiar en ella quien, aunque demostrara ser tan diferente me recordaba a… Me recordaba a ella por el simple hecho de ser mujer. Y a la vez, a la vez tenía tanto miedo de perderla, de que algo le sucediera y que no tuviera siquiera la posibilidad, la oportunidad.

Díganme loco, traumado, idiota; digan lo que quieran pero… Arrgg, estaba perdido…. Y…- bufé- Mucho me temo, aun a mí propio pesar… Que me estuviera enamorando de ella. Y no tenía ni fuerzas ni armas para evitarlo ¿Siquiera quería hacerlo? Me pregunté enfadado conmigo mismo.

Los miraba. Miraba su paz. Y los envidiaba. Envidiaba el optimismo de Edward de que todo saldría bien, esa capacidad de confianza que aun poseía a pesar de haber pasado montones de situaciones que a mí me la fueron quitando de a poco. Y por sobre todo, envidiaba esa fortaleza y entereza que demostraba tener Bella ante las adversidades que se le presentaban en la vida desde tan corta edad.

A pesar de que a sus propios ojos se calificara de cobarde, era más que evidente de que no lo era ¡Mírenla! En 24 hs le habían pasado más emociones que a una persona promedio en un año entero, y aquí estaba… Aquí estaba, entre medio de nosotros, viviendo, sintiendo, afrontando. Batallando consigo misma y ganando cada vez.

Anhelaba, sí anhelaba, que un poco de la fuerza y confianza de ambos se me pegara. Anhelaba poder quererlos, incluso amarlos a ambos por igual, sin temores ni conflictos de por medio.

Mierda.

La paz que reflejaban ambos en este preciso momento era tan fuerte y, envolvente, que mis músculos cansados, más bien agotados por las emociones vividas en el día se fueron rindiendo y relajando de a poco hasta que supe que pronto me vería arrastrado por el inconsciente de mi mente.

Y antes de que eso sucediera supe que había solo una certeza que tenía clara en este momento que no cambiaría.

Lo único que resultaba ser un pequeño pero fuerte foco de claridad en mi vida para con ella era la certeza absoluta de que haría todo cuanto pudiera y estuviera a mi alcance hacer, incluso más para protegerla de aquel loco de mierda que la acosaba. Sólo eso.

Y el sueño me venció.

* * *

><p><strong>LO SÉ, LO SÉ… SÓLO DIRÉ QUE ME ATRASÉ… ES MÁS, TAMBIÉN LAMENTO QUE EL CAPI SEA MEDIO CORTO PERO QUERÍA QUE QUEDARA AHÍ COMO FINAL DEL DÍA ;) COMO SIEMPRE VOY A GIRAR TODO AL DÍA SIGUIENTE, PACIENCIA… ¿ DISFRUTARON DEL LEMMON? SE LOS HICE BIEN LARGO Y MEZCLÉ VARIAS DE LAS SUGERENCIAS QUE ME FUERON DANDO, OTRAS LAS GUARDÉ PARA MÁS ADELANTE ;P…<strong>

*** MIL GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS ALERTS, FAVORITOS Y RWS, DE VERDAD QUE ME PONEN MUY CONTENTA… INCLUSO ME ALEGRAN LOS RETOS DE CUANDO ME ATRASO YA QUE ME HACE VER QUE SI LO ESPERAN CON ANSIAS JAJAJAJA….***

**BUENO, AHORA PEDIDO… ESTOY CONCURSANDO CON 2 DE MIS OS EN EL CONTEST DE BELLA LOVES FANFICS Y YA PUSE EL LINK EN MI PERFIL, A LA QUE PUEDA VOTAR SE LOS AGRADECERÍA, NO SÓLO POR LOS MÍOS SINO QUE ADEMÁS HAY OTROS MUY BUENOS Q YO MISMA LEÍ =) **

**AHORA SÍ, LOS DEJO HASTA LA PRÓXIMA SEMANA, BESOS Y CUÍDENSE… GUADA*  
>.<strong>

**.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·(= ¿RWS? =).·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·**


	21. Debates y concesiones

**Disclaimer: Como siempre, los personajes son de S. M., yo sólo juego con ellos.**

****NOTA IMPORTANTE: ****ESTA HISTORIA TENDRÁ UN ALTO CONTENIDO SEXUAL, ASÍ QUE SI ERES MENOR O NO TE GUSTA LO FUERTE ¡NO LEAS! (Sólo apto para gente con mentalidad abierta).***

**-Este fic tendrá MENNAGE hetero- bi y homosexual.-**

* * *

><p><strong>OKEEEEY, PARA LAS QUE VIERON EL FACE YA LO DIJE, NO ESTUVE ACTUALIZANDO PORQUE NO TENÍA MODEM... <strong>**LO SÉ, LO SIENTO... =)**

**OTRA COSA, DICIEMBRE VA A SER UN MES COMPLICADO... TENGO MUCHOS FESTEJOS, FIESTAS, REUNIONES ACTOS Y DEMÁS ASÍ QUE AVISO QUE SI NO LLEGO ES POR FALTA DE TIEMPO ¿OKIS? POR LO PRONTO ESTE CAP ES EL LUNES (XQ NO IBA A ESPERAR HASTA EL VIERNES ;)) PERO YA EL PRÓX LO SUBO RECIÉN EL VIERNES 9/12... ESPERO LES GUSTE!  
><strong>

**_.·*·.·*·.·*·.·*·.MIL GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS RWS, ALERTS Y FAVORITOS… DE VERDAD ESTOY MUY FELIZ! . . . LAS KIERO CHIKIS!…. =D .·*·.·*·.·*·.·*·. _**

* * *

><p><strong>EPDMS<strong>

**CAP 21: "DEBATES Y CONCESIONES"**

***  
>BPOV.:<strong>

Mmm… Arrggg.

Sentía todos y cada uno de mis músculos extrañamente laxos y definitivamente hipersensibles. Intenté estirarme pero, mmm… ¿No podía? Nop, no podía. Qué extraño, no solía enredarme nunca taaaanto con las sábanas. Lo intenté otra vez, y algo increíble pasó…

¡La sábana de al lado mío se movió! ¡Mierda, no jodo, se movió!

Salté de la cama pateando las mantas de forma un tanto desesperada retorciéndome hasta que al fin logré salir de las mantas que tenía encima ¡¿Qué putas?

-¿Qué? ¿Qué?- saltó ¿Jake? ¡Joder!

Anoche… Yo… Los dos, ellos ¡MIERDA!

-¿Bella? ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Edward levantándose.

UPS, lo había tirado.

¡MIEEEERDA! ¿No fue un sueño? ¿Cómo putas podía no ser un sueño? O sea ¡Mierda! ¿Estuve con los dos? ¿De verdad? ¡¿YO? Y ¿Pasó? ¿En verdad pasó todo eso?

Flashazos interminables de imágenes me llegaron a tropel a mi ahora muy desconcertada, shoqueada y pasmada mente. Mmm… el solo recuerdo… Mierda, ya me mojé ¡Hey! ¿Y quién no lo haría?

De pronto me removí un tanto incómoda con la humedad creciente en cierta parte muy usada y adolorida de mi anatomía sólo para sentir que, al rozar mis piernas y al abrazarme a los lados ¡¿QUÉ?

Fuck ¡Estaba desnuda! Yo aquí parada como lunática de manicomio totalmente denuda ¡Y ni siquiera me doy cuenta de ello! ¡Por Dios, soy un completo desastre de persona!- me quejé para mí.

Los miré a ambos un segundo, antes de lanzarme hacia la cama y tironear como una estúpida las sábanas para intentar cubrirme con algo ¡JA!

La mañana no solía ser la mejor aliada de una mujer. Había mucho que retocar antes de que un nuevo amante te viera con tu cruda y diaria realidad ¡Y yo estaba con dos! Quise llorar, juro que lo quise.

Mis muy desastrosos y enredados cabellos se me pegaban al rostro por más que los quitaba una y otra vez. Sentí la comisura de mi boca y el lagrimal de mi ojo derecho un tanto tirantes ¡Carajo, de seguro que era por baba y lagaña! Tragué saliva. Tenía la garganta reseca según pude notar ¡Oh, santa puta mierda! ¡Mi aliento apesta! ¿Hay algo peor que estar así una mañana post sexo fantástico? Nooo ¿Verdad? Hora estaba enojada ¿Por qué mierdas me seguían mirando? ¿Por qué mierda los hombres nunca entienden cuando deberían desaparecer o algo?

Ok, Bella, no exageres- me dije a mí misma para intentar serenarme.

Pero… Pero ¡Siguen mirándome!... ¡Y ahora encima sonríen! Arrgg.

No sabía dónde mierda iba porque sencillamente no tenía ni idea de donde estaba, pero no me importaba. Comencé a caminar hacia la puerta más cercana tropezando de vez en cuando con la estúpida sábana. Abrí la puerta y ¡Gracias a dios!

¿Qué cosa es la que puede hacerme sumamente feliz en estos momentos? ¿Quién sabe, eh? ¡Sí! Exacto! ¡UN BAÑO! Entré como alma que lleva el diablo con todo y cola- cosa que sobraba y arrastraba de la funda de cama que llevaba-, cerré de un portazo sólo para que mi indignación e ira crecieran a niveles insospechados y extraordinarios al escuchar dos fuertes claras y estruendosas risas… Arrgg ¡Hombres!

Lo sé, lo sé, quizás sobre reaccioné un poco, quizás… Pero ¡Entiendan! ¿Dónde mierda están esos tiernos amaneceres brillantes con tiernos besos y cabellos ordenados que uno ve en las jodidas películas románticas? ¿Alguien lo sabe? ¡Porque yo obviamente me metí en la filmación equivocada! Joder, si hasta de seguro parecía la momia con esta cosa blanca y toda pálida.

Me quité la sábana de golpe y sin preguntar ni pensar en nada me fui directamente a la ducha ¡Qué se jodan esperando!

Entré justo bajo la perfecta lluvia de relajante agua caliente y… aahh… mmmm ¡Qué placer! Una verdadera delicia.

Recorrí ausentemente mi cuerpo con mis manos ahora jabonosas, acariciando levemente mientras al contacto con el área me llegaban fugaces imágenes de lo de anoche, recordando, sintiendo. Simplemente con los recuerdos ya mi cuerpo traicionero comenzaba a reaccionar, a despertar literalmente a la vida, y a tatuar sensaciones vividas marcadas en mi piel. Oh, sí. Marcada, marcada por ellos.

Sentí el ligero picor en mi piel sobre aquellas áreas en las que ahora la piel estaba enrojecida o incluso violácea y particularmente sensibles ante el más ligero y leve soplido. Rasguños en mi espalda, mordiscos en mis hombros, en mis pechos; alguna que otra marca de chupones en ellos también, y, no podía verlos ahora pero, apostaba lo que fuera a que mi cuello también llevaba varias copias de estos. Los sentía.

Las imágenes, los sonidos, el éxtasis ¡Mierda! ¿Cómo aguanté tanto? Sin ningún lugar a dudas o a debate, anoche había sido la mejor sesión de sexo de toda mi jodida –y experimentada- vida. Obviamente ¿No? Fue casi… Místico, de una forma maravillosa.

Refregué mi cabello con bastante shampoo. Mmm, almendras y… ¿Lilas?. Olía a ellos, me gustaba. Lo enjuagué dos veces antes de que lo dejara caer finalmente totalmente liso y pesado por la extensión de mi espalda, sintiendo como chorreaba por esta, como las gotas se deslizaban sensualmente por mis glúteos mientras yo estaba de cara a la lluvia mojando mi rostro, lavando mi cuello, mis hombros. Volví a girar para colocarme de una vez el acondicionador ¿Ok? ¿Dos? Almendras, bien, era el complemento del shampoo, ¿Y el otro? ¿Menta y aloe? ¿Pero qué rayos compraban estos? Tomé el de menta, no sabría decir por qué. Rico. Me lo puse y apliqué bastante tratando en el proceso de desenredar las puntas y nudos varios con los dedos. Algo es algo ¿Verdad?

Estaba en verdad de lo más ensimismada y entretenida y- lo acepto- de buen humor, que comencé a tararear una canción que había escuchado en, no sé dónde el día anterior, y que al parecer se me había quedado grabada "Insomnia" de unas chicas o algo así, creo que hermanas. Y así estaba, de lo más entretenida cantando la pegadiza cancioncita esta mientras contoneaba mis caderas y enjuagaba mi cabello por segunda vez cuando casi grité:

-"...I'm lonely! Gotta look for a party. And dance with somebody tonight. Coz I'm lonely! I feel empty inside. Can't you make me feel alive. Can't sleep, Can't sleep. Don't look at me like that. What? You think I'm some kinda maniac. Who was asking your opinion anyway. It's my life and you don't have a say… Can't sleep, Can't sleep…!"

Wow esa parte me encantaba, era rápida, jodida, pegadiza… Y muy yo- eso pensaba hasta que…

-¿Really? ¿En serio? Porque por lo que yo he visto has dormido bastante bien ¿O no?

Edward.

Haber abierto los ojos para mirándome apoyado contra la pared con toda la pantalla que antes me cubría, ahora totalmente corrida, sin lugar a dudas NO fue una buena idea.

-Aaahhhh, ah ah, ¡Puta madre! Arde, arde, arde- gritaba mientras con mis manos frotaba furiosamente mis ojos cubiertos de blanca e irritante espuma. Auch, dolía como un carajo.

-Toma- dijo él tomando mi mano para depositar en ella una toalla seca.

¡Al fin algo bien! Me refregué el rostro hasta que el ardor terminó por ceder poco a poco.

-¿Mejor?- preguntó quedamente.

-¿Mejor? ¿Cómo qué mejor? ¿Para qué putas me asustas así? ¿Y por qué rayos andas de mirón mientras me baño?

Joder, ni yo me reconocí. En un recoveco de mi mente me pregunté si no estaría alterada porque me estaba por venir o algo así. Mmm, no recordaba, luego me fijaré en el calendario, pensé encogiéndome de hombros.

Él me miró sorprendido y luego sólo esbozó aquella sonrisita socarrona que tanto me gustaba intentando desastrosamente ocultar la risa. Bastardo.

-¿Siempre eres así en las mañanas? ¿O sólo es algo particular de después del sexo salvaje?

Salvaje, mmm, me relamí mentalmente y luego inspiré resignada al dare cuenta de la totalidad de sus palabras.

-¿La verdad? Ni lo recuerdo. Hace mucho no me quedaba hasta la mañana con alguien- le confesé escurriendo el pelo y cerrando las canillas.

-¿O sea que todo esto no fue solo porque te arrepentiste de lo que sucedió anoche?- preguntó borrando la sonrisa de su cara y reemplazándola por un gesto totalmente serio.

Me tendió la mano para poder salir y yo se la tomé sin dudar.

-No, no me arrepiento de nada- hice una mueca-, bueno en realidad sí, de dos cosas para ser exactos- le comenté tomando de nuevo la toalla y esquivando la mirada de su rostro que de pronto parecía casi , de haberme quedado dormida como una reverenda idiota… Y segundo, segundo de haberme portado como loca hasta ahora- dije sonriéndole.

El alivio en su rostro fue inmediato, al igual que la completa relajación involuntaria de sus músculos.

-Jajaja… Sí, eres loca… Y hermosa- se acercó y automáticamente mi corazón comenzó a elevar seriamente su actividad-, y loca- se acercó-, y hermosa- un poco más-, Loca… ¿Ya te dije hermosa? Dijo ahora a un palmo de mí.

-Mmm… No lo sé, creo que de ahora en más deberé de lavarme mejor los oídos, no escucho bien parece- dije con un puchero tratando de no sonreír. Dios, este hombre era un arma letal para las mujeres.

-Mmm… Qué barbaridad ¿Verdad? Quizás nadie te haya enseñado a lavarte correctamente-contestó exhalando su cálido hálito en mi sensible oído, enviando así renovadas olas de placer a todo mí, ahora, descansado cuerpo.

-Descuida, nosotros te enseñaremos gustosos… Varias cosas- agregó con la voz más sugerente que le hubiera escuchado hasta ahora.

El estremecimiento incontrolable que me causó tuvo como resultado el que dejara caer la toalla que llevaba tan apretada contra mi pecho.

-Joder...- se escuchó desde la puerta como un susurro ahogado.

Jacob.

Rápidamente me agaché para tomar la toalla con renovado- y estúpido- pudor.

-¡Aahh!- exclamé con torpeza.

Al levantarme totalmente sonrojada y visualmente ridícula, sentí cierto inconfundible enfado al ver en ambos rostros una sonrisa un tanto… Engreída.

-¿Se divierten? Bien, me alegro. Ahora ¿Por qué no siguen en ello desde afuera?- dije aceleradamente.

Ellos rieron distendida y sonoramente con fuertes risas roncas, resonantes y rebosantes de testosterona que mandaron inmediatamente una clara puntada a mi centro mientras que retrocedían y cerraban la puerta tras ellos.

Joder, apenas llevaba escasos veinte minutos levantada y mi vagina y alrededores ya eran como una gran piscina olímpica. Mierda.

Unos golpes suaves en la puerta me distrajeron.

-Bella, te esperaremos abajo en la cocina para desayunar algo. No te tardes.

No contesté. Me senté unos segundos en el excusado para pensar, o al menos para tratar de hacerlo.

Bien. El primer paso ya estaba dado.

La intimidad, la conexión que compartimos, todo aquello no fue imaginario. Sí, para mí todo esto resultaba muy nuevo, muy –extremadamente- EXTRAÑO, pero no había ni un solo poro en mi cuerpo que no pensara que fue a la vez FANTÁSTICO.

¡No seas cobarde bella!, me reprendí.

Exacto. Yo los "conocía", ya había hablado con ellos, las cartas estaban echadas y evaluadas e incluso ya había intimado con ellos ¡No era hora de ponerme toda loca como virginal quinceañera, era hora de actuar! Actuar como la mujer experimentada que era. Ok, las relaciones, conjunto con la parte afectiva y sentimental de las relaciones- cualquier relación, valga la redundancia- definitivamente no eran mi fuerte, ni mi campo… Pero sí, Oh vaya que sí, lo era el sexo y ahí iba mi carta. Si quería mantener un mínimo dominio sobre mi cuerpo y mi misma, ya puestos, debía mantener ese ámbito bajo mi control.

Me levanté como resorte del improvisado asiento y aun envuelta en aquella diminuta toalla salí al dormitorio.

Mmm… ¿Y la ropa?

Según alcanzaba a recordar la que llevaba puesta quedó totalmente regada por el salón de la planta baja y los bolsos, bien… Creo que los bolsos ni siquiera los bajé ¿O sí? Ni idea, cualquier cosa más allá del magnífico par de sementales que tuve anoche se escapaba miserablemente de mi mente.

¿Qué hacer?

No bajaría en toalla, eso era seguro ¡Íbamos a desayunar por todos los santos! Y era más que seguro que si bajaba así rápidamente me convertiría en parte del menú- hice una mueca extraña ya que la idea era sumamente atractiva y tentadora ¿Se molestarían mucho si…?

Rápidamente, y antes de comenzar a dudar, me dirigí al closet que aparecía detrás de la puerta ¡Joder, era enorme! Parecía como una pequeña- o no tanto- habitación adjunta. Había montones de… TODO. Trajes, camisas, pantalones de vestir, vaqueros, deportivos, cinturones, sacos, sweaters, camperas, zapatos y zapatillas… Demonios, ¡Había de todo!

No quise tomar nada que pareciese nuevo, o de trabajo, así que revisé tan sólo un poco antes de encontrar lo indicado, una vieja camisa estilo leñador hizo aparición ante mis ojos. Estaba un poco gastada, pero bien cuidada además de tener un atrayente aroma varonil. Me la puse y noté satisfecha como me llegaba hasta medio muslo. Remangué tan solo un poco las mangas que quedaban bastante largas y abotoné todos salvo los tres primeros botones. Regresé al baño y me peiné mejor desenredando todo al fin y dejándolo suelto para que se secara más rápido ¿Qué horas serían…?

-¡¿Bella?

-¡VOY!

Salí disparada a las escaleras.

Era increíble como toda la mierda que estaba desarrollándose en mi vida resultaba fácilmente eclipsada al saber que ELLOS me esperaban.

Como no recordaba- o mejor dicho no sabía- donde demonios era la cocina lo hice fácil. Dejé que mi muy hambriento estómago me guiara por los pasillos siguiendo el intenso aroma de café recién hecho.

Mmmm… Cafeína- la imagen mental de mí misma en estos momentos era casi una réplica exacta de Homero Simpson al pensar en una cerveza.

Por fin entré en la bendita cocina. Muy hermosa y elegante pero no por eso menos simple por cierto. Exquisita combinación entre el ocre en los muebles, el plata en los cromados y el negro en utensilios y mesada.

-Buenos días- dijo Jacob al verme en la puerta.

Edward giró automáticamente al oírlo, dejando sobre la hornalla lo que parecían unos deliciosos huevos revueltos. Se me hacía agua la boca, y por más de un motivo.

-Buenos días gatita ¿Mejor?- yo asentí. No podía hablar. Estaba maravillada viéndolos, estudiándolos… Y pensando ¿Qué demonios hacen estos dos sujetos de pasarela conmigo?

Ambos se encontraban ya duchados y vestidos de manera hogareña, común. Jake vestía tan solo unos jeans gastados y una remera negra de mangas cortas bien ajustada a su torso, a sus brazos ¡A todo él! Y Edward- suspiré, sí no lo niego-, Edward vestís un pantalón deportivo negro que le marcaba perfectamente los glúteos y el, mmm… 'amigo' de manera espléndida junto con una MUY ajustada remera blanca.

Ed se acercó a mí y m plantó un rápido –demasiado rápido- y casi casto beso en los labios.

-Lo lamento, olvidé llevar tu bolso- hizo una mueca-, bueno, en realidad no, no lo lamento- puse cara de confusión-, No puedo lamentarlo mientras te veo vistiendo ESO tan condenadamente sexy.

Ok… por si no lo saben o imaginan. SÍ, me mojé… ¡Bravo bella! Menos de una hora despierta, ya bañada y en camino al primer cambio de bragas… ¡Oh, esperen! ¡NO LLEVABA!

Bufé. Definitivamente necesitaba ir urgentemente de compras y…

¡BINGO! ¡Claro! Compras = ALICE

-¿Por qué sonríes muñeca?

-¿Dónde está mi móvil? Y por cierto ¿Qué hora es? Estoy muy perdida- dije haciendo una mueca y tomando la taza que Edward me tendía en aquellos momentos.

-Tu móvil está si no me equivoco, en la mesa que está junto a la entrada-dijo dando un sorbo a su propia taza mientras se acomodaba apoyándose en la encimera. Se veía jodidamente sexy.

-Yo te lo traigo muñeca- comentó Jake dándome un ligero beso en la mejilla al pasar. Wow ¡Mierda chicos no me mal acostumbren!

-… Y ahora mismo son, las 9:15 hs- siguió ed.

-¡¿Qué? Puta madre ¡Haberlo dicho antes!- grité tragando de golpe un sorbo del humeante café.

Dejé la taza con fuerza en la mesa y corrí hacia la sala en busca del bolso ¡Necesitaba ya algo decente que ponerme! Demonios, ¡Ya era muy tarde! Y entre que llegara y demás, arrgg, genial.

Tomé el primer conjnto que saqué, sacudiéndolo para quitarle alguna que otra arruga. Zapatos, zapatos, zapatos ¡Bien! Me puse unos clásicos negros brillantes del tipo stilleto con taco bajo. Me cambié allí mismo no estaba para ningún tipo de idioteces en este momento ni mías, ni de otros.

Caí en la cuenta de que mientras yo hacía toda aquella escena estúpida al despertar era en realidad momento para estar preparándome para el trabajo. Daaaa.

Seee, trabajo ¿Recuerdan? ¿Aquél que paga las cuentas todos los meses? Sip. Hoy. Es. Viernes. Arrg.

-¿Bella?- dijo, ¿Jake? Sí, él.

Perfecto- pensaba yo mientras tanto-, ya guardé una tanga limpia en el bolso por si las moscas. Celular, llaves… Esperen ¿llaves de aquí? No importa, luego haré unas.

-¿A dónde crees que vas bella?- Ed.

-Pues al trabajo- dije sin mirarlos pero con tono y cara de "obviamente"- ¿ustedes no irán hoy?- pregunté como si nada.

-¿Qué?- Jake.

-¿Pues eso, ustedes no irán hoy?

-Bella, hoy NO irás a trabajar- dijo Ed muy serio y de forma un tanto pausada como para dar más énfasis o algo, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se apoyaba contra la pared cercana a la puerta

-¿Cómo qué no?- contesté yo levantando de golpe la cabeza para mirarlo tras sus palabras.

-¿Cómocrees que irás así como si nada después de todo lo que sucedió ayer? ¿Crees en verdad que te dejaremos ir así como así a un lugar donde él o ella sea totalmente capaz de seguirte, de… Apresarte? No bella, no irás. No al menos hasta que sepamos algo más al respecto- dijo Edward.

Le sonreí. Siii, no pude hacer otra cosa más que sonreírle. Pobre iluso.

-Iluso.

-¿Disculpa?

-¡Iluso, estúpido, etc, etc, etc! Si piensas por un momento, por tan sólo una milésima de segundo que voy a dejarme ver derrotada, a mantenerme escondida y asustada o en cualquier forma similar AMBOS están muy, demasiado equivocados. No me voy a esconder. No voy a huir. He luchado muy duro para conseguir lo poco que tengo y no tengo ni la más mínima intención de dejar que un malnacido hijo de puta me haga encerrarme y perderlo todo como si hubiera hecho algo malo. NO.

-Pero… ¿Pero no te das cuenta?... Dios ¡¿No te das cuenta de que irás justo dónde él te estará esperando?- me encogí de hombros mientras que sacaba los lentes de sol marrones de dentro de mi bolso.

-Exacto. No voy a estar con miedo toda mi puta vida. NO LO HARÉ. Sea quien sea, en algún momento tendrá que dar un paso en falso ¡Joder! ¡Pero si es lo mismo que hablamos ayer! Lo siento. No es de capricho, o de estúpida cerrada, tengo un trabajo y ya saben lo que es, puedo manejar horarios pero NO anular todo por tiempo indefinido ¡Es más hace años que no me tomo verdaderas vacaciones!- dije levantando y bajando los brazos casi de forma exasperada. Luego puse una mano en mi cadera y la otra en mi frente, tenía que hacerles comprender-. Lo siento, pero resumido es eso. Tango trabajo, al cual ya voy tarde, y una vida… Una vida en la que ustedes recién entran y en la que no pueden mandar. Por favor, si en verdad- me di vuelta a tomar el bolso y a controlar con ello el nudo que amenazaba con salir de mi garganta-, si en verdad quieren que esto funcione no intenten gobernar mi vida. NO soy una propiedad- dije.

-Bella…- susurró Jake deteniéndome por el brazo cuando comenzaba a avanzar.

-Lo siento, pero no voy a…

-Sshh, lo sabemos. Ed lo sabe. Es sólo su naturaleza protectora y controladora la que hablo hace momentos ¿Ed?- él le llamó.

Ed bufó y se mesó los desordenados cabellos restregándose la mano en la cara antes de suspirar derrotadamente.

-lo es. Lo siento ¿Ok? Sólo… Ten cuidado. No te confíes de nada y nadie y… Llámanos por favor… seguido.

Suspiré y soltándome de Jake me acerqué a él. Inspiré su aroma y le tomé el rostro antes de plantarle un dulce y suave beso en los labios.

-Prometo cuidarme para ustedes. Prometo llamarlos. Prometo avisar de cualquier cosa extraña por más mínima que me parezca… Prometo VOLVER, Ed- dije suspirando contra sus labios. Sentí un escalofrío en la espalda y unos labios en mi oído izquierdo.

-Más te vale muñeca… Más te vale… Ahora vete antes de que te quitemos con los dientes ese maldito traje sexy que llevas y te dejemos exhausta con una larga jornada de sexo salvaje.

Gemí. Gemí alto y ellos rieron sabiendo exactamente lo que me estaban haciendo. Malditos.

Los aparté a ambos de un leve envión y corrí hacia la puerta.

-Ya veremos quién se agota primero en la noche chicos- dije guiñándoles el ojo.

Fue su turno para gemir y rodar los ojos. Yo sonreí.

Era verdad… Mis maratones de sexo eran épicas.

Y me fui.

* * *

><p><strong>BIEN... ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO Y NOS LEEMOS PRONTO ;D <strong>  
><em><strong>BESOS Y CUÍDENSE! GUADA*<strong>_

**¿RWS? **


	22. Hora de

**Disclaimer: Como siempre, los personajes son de S. M., yo sólo juego con ellos.**

* * *

><p><strong>**NOTA IMPORTANTE: <strong>**ESTA HISTORIA TENDRÁ UN ALTO CONTENIDO SEXUAL, ASÍ QUE SI ERES MENOR O NO TE GUSTA LO FUERTE ¡****NO LEAS! **

**(****Sólo apto para gente con mentalidad abierta).***

**-Este fic tendrá MENNAGE hetero- bi y homosexual.-**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>ATENTAS AL PRINCIPIO Y LEAN LA NOTA FINAL... AHORA, DISFRUTEN!<strong>**

* * *

><p><strong>EPDMS.. CAP 22<strong>

**HORA DE…**

_-¡Si serás imbécil!_

_-¡Lo siento! No imaginé ¿Cómo iba a saber que se iría?_

_-Arrgg, siempre supe que eras idiota, ¡Pero nunca imaginé cuánto!_

_El silencio reinó por unos segundos en aquella oscura habitación_

_-Creo que me equivoqué contigo… Tuve al parecer, la ingenua esperanza de que por tu bien NO arruinaras esto… Y tú…_

_-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo arreglaré! ¡Lo juro!_

_-Más te vale imbécil, más te vale. Te sugiero que des pronto con ella, porque de lo contrario…_

_La amenaza abierta que le mandé provocó exactamente la reacción esperada. Sonreí gratamente. Su respuesta corporal fue todo lo que necesité para saber que en verdad se esforzaría en ello. Muy bien. Observé atentamente y casi de manera desganada como su piel palidecía y un sudor helado le hacía estremecer a pesar de que la habitación estaba más que cálida._

_Al menos ahora tenía bien en claro lo que le ocurriría si volvía a fallar. Sabía con certeza que estaba en problemas. Mejor así._

_-Vete, ahora… Y espero que para cuando te llame me tengas ya noticias favorables._

_Tembló incontrolablemente con completa cobardía ante mis despiadados y fríos ojos y luego se retiró al fin._

_Me resultaba completamente incomprensible e inaceptable, por no agregar exasperante, la incompetencia e inutilidad en cualquier persona, pero más aún, si de ellas dependía alguno de mis recados._

_Tomé asiento junto al gran ventanal en mi más que hermosa y confortable oficina en mi sillón favorito disponiéndome a pensar, pensar y planear, planear e idear, idear y… Ejecutar._

_La muy maldita quería interrumpir el juego. No lo haría. No iba a dejarla. No, no lo permitiría. No iba a perder… Y menos con ella._

_-¿Lo arruinó ya?_

_-No._

_-¿No?_

_-He dicho que no… Todavía. Se le escapó._

_-¡¿Cómo?_

_-Se ha marchado del apartamento mientras estaba al teléfono lejos de allí para que no le vieran._

_-Te dije que era incompetente desde que lo vi._

_Tuve a asentir en concordancia._

_-¿Es hora de que entremos en el juego?_

_Lo medité unos segundos y luego sonreí._

_-Sí, ya es hora de jugar._

**.**

**BPOV.:**

**.**

Mierda. Si seguía tardando, en cuanto llegara la mataba.

-¿Seguro que quedaron aquí?

-Sí.

-¿Por qué elegiste un lugar tan descubierto? ¿Ya pasaron más de quince minutos?

-SÏ… Por décima vez, ¡Sí!- contesté entre dientes, ya por demás irritada con la compañía y la espera.

-¡Bellita!- escuché gritar a lo lejos por mi espalda. Me giré automáticamente para comenzar a escudriñar la muchedumbre.

Al fin.

-¡Lo siento! Es que me llamaron por un diseño de la colección del desfile y, bueno, no pude salir antes- dijo agitada y hablando a mis palabras por minuto como era usual en ella.

-Arrgg, está bien, no importa enana, es sólo que la "supervisión" me ha sacado de quicio.

-¿Eh?

-Hola Alice- dijo esa sexy voz detrás de mí. Mierda.

Vi como Alice abría muy grande los ojos, realmente sorprendida de verlo allí.

-Mmm… Hola ¿Edward?

El susodicho sonrió con esa maldita sonrisa moja bragas suya y yo sentí grandes, ENOORMES ganas de golpearlo con mi bolso.

-Sí ¿Vamos?- Alice pestañeó confundida. No podía culparla.

Hugg. Hora de tomar cartas en el asunto.

-Edward- dije intentando conseguir retener algo de mi furia-. Sí, entiendo tu punto de vista y todo lo que hablamos antes, pero- suspiré-, Necesito hablar con ella, a solas- enfaticé al final.

-Bella…- siseó él en claro tono de advertencia.

-Lo sé, lo sé… Sólo- dije medio desesperada llevándome una mano a la frente. Arrgg. Dios, era terco… Pero yo lo podía ser aún más. Lo miré entonces con la carita de perro abandonado que solía utilizar la duende conmigo.

-¡Bella!... Arrgg- bufó tomándose el puente de la nariz con una pinza de sus dedos en un tono entre resignado y enojado-. Mierda. De acuerdo. Pero estaré cerca ¿Ok? No detrás, pero cerca y no se te ocurra escabullirte ni ninguna tontería ¿Estamos?- le sonreí y me estiré para darle un suave beso en los labios, sintiendo como él me recibía gustoso. Placer.

Me separé de él con algo de renuencia, recordando por milagro donde nos encontrábamos y lo que debía de hacer, y comencé a caminar junto con Alice alejándome.

-Bella, ¿Me puedes explicar que rayos fue todo eso?- preguntó la duende entre intrigada y sorprendida.

-Aguarda- dije poniendo unos cuantos pasos más de distancia de por medio y aprovechando los segundos para tratar de darle forma y sentido cronológico a los acontecimientos en mi cabeza según mis recuerdos- ¿Versión corta o larga?- ella se limitó a mirarme muy feo y yo solo levanté las manos suspirando antes de comenzar con el bendito e increíble relato de lo que se había convertido mi vida en tan solo unos cuantos días-. De acuerdo.

Le narré… TODO.

Comenzando desde cuando había conocido a Edward, luego a Jacob, lo de los ramos, tarjetas y fotos- y como esto se volvía cada vez más escalofriante-, como pensé que Edward era un tarado pero que aun así le di otra cita de consulta y a lo que fue llevando aquello, como conocí a Jake, los histeriqueos, la primera cita con él -incluido lo de fantástico sexo en el bosque-,mi presentimiento de que me ocultaba algo, una pareja, una esposa, la reunión con Edward al día siguiente, la propuesta, el sexo desenfrenado en mi sillón- que ya nunca vería con los mismos ojos-, lo ilógico de hablar por teléfono con Jacob mientras estaba con Edward sin que ninguno supiera del otro… El GRAN encuentro, y mi desmayo. La pelea en su casa, mis miedos, mis inseguridades en las que ella siempre me había tratado de ayudar a superar, mi confusión con respecto a… TODO. Los recuerdos. Y al fin terminando por el día de ayer. La charla en mi consultorio, como todos dejamos las cartas claras sobre la mesa. Mis ganas de aceptar un futuro negado y hasta ahora frustrado y mis miedos arraigados a arruinarlo enamorándome de alguno de ellos. Le conté TODO, como sólo a una amiga verdadera le puedes hablar. In miedos a ser juzgada, sin miedos a nada. Porque te conoce, te conoce tal cual eres. Me moría por saber su opinión y su consejo, queriendo escuchar sin dudas su punto de vista respecto a la locura en la que se había convertido mi nefasta vida. Ella era la única persona que sabía enteramente sin pelos ni señales quien era yo… Y como era. La única capaz de mantener mi cable a tierra para no perderme. A fin de cuentas, era mi mejor amiga. Mi única amiga. La única persona a la cual no había podido ni querido alejar.

Ella escuchó atentamente cada una de mis palabras. Tan solo haciendo gestos con su boca y ojos, sin interrumpir ni opinar, nada todavía. Ya vendría el tiempo.

Por fin, luego de recorrer un piso completo del centro y de haber hablado y caminado sin parar, terminé en lo que había sucedido ayer por la tarde noche en mi departamento, en la casa de ellos, lo de hoy y en todo aquello que sentía en la vorágine de acontecimientos.

-Así que… eso es todo. Creo sin dudas que fue el mes más movido -en todo sentido- de mi vida- bromeé ya para aligerar un poco el ambiente.

-Déjame procesar todo un minuto ¿Ok?- yo asentí, extrañada de que no comenzara automáticamente con todo el discurso y procesión de palabras que me había estado esperando.

-¡NO, NI LOCA! ¿Pero qué demonios tienes en la cabeza duende satánica? ¿Para qué rayos querría gastar mi dinero en eso si apenas y tiene algo de tela?

-Arrgg, Bella Pero si te has gastado aún más dinero en tus juguetes y en aquella ropa sado que...

-¡SShhh!- le dije arrastrándola lejos de donde una señora nos miraba con mala cara.

Mierda.

-¿Y qué importa?- le dije exasperada.

-Arrg… Bella ¿No lo entiendes verdad?- yo sólo la miré con cara de ¿Eh?- Mira… Nena, tú estás desde ahora con dos tipos híper calientes que te andan sobando los huesitos y tú aquí, de idiota dejándote ganar una vez más por tus estupideces, además de tu muy fastidiosa renuencia a la moda y más que nada a una súper imagen mega HOT…- terminó suspirando mientras se pasaba la mano por la frente y luego acercándose a mí para poner una mano en mi hombro, hablándome directamente de frente-… Bella, has decidido jugarte por primera vez desde aquello al todo por el todo con alguien y en las circunstancias más raras en las que podrías haberlo hecho, NO LO ARRUINES…- enfatizó.

Mi respuesta automática me noqueó. Sentí mis ojos humedecerse y un estremecimiento recorrer mí, ahora fría, piel.

-Tranquila Bells, disfruta. Todo estará bien, confía en ti amiga. Mereces amor igual que cualquier otra persona, incluso más diría yo… y… No los conozco- dijo frunciendo el ceño-, cosa que tendremos que remediar de inmediato, pero puedo ver lo "especiales" que ya se han vuelto para ti, lo quieras o no, ellos te importan… Y viceversa- la miré sorprendida, esperanzada y ella negó con la cabeza antes de continuar- ¿Por qué sino crees que aceptarían tantos problemas demás? ¿Por qué crees que se preocupan tanto?

Yo me encogí levemente de hombros, queriendo y no queriendo estar tan emocionada con aquella respuesta, mordiendo en el proceso fuertemente mi labio inferior y viendo con pena como mi duende demoníaca clavaba una dulce mirada en mi.

-Lo sé- susurré finalmente-, ya sabes ¿Verdad? Te quiero mi duende- dije bajito y mirando momentáneamente hacia otro lado. Totalmente incómoda en esto de exponer personalmente mis sentimientos.

Ella sonrió de oreja a oreja y comenzó a dar saltitos que me hicieron reír.

-Wiwiwiwi, lo sabía, lo sabía… Jajajaja- rió feliz, el tenso momento ya lejano-, ahora ve a ponerte estos.

-¡Alice!- me quejé, era imposible. Ella me miró y juro que sentí verdadero miedo. O sea, de verdad. Mierda.

-Entra. Ahora- dijo secamente.

No discutí más. Tomé las cosas viendo como volvía la sonrisa a su maléfico rostro y me metí rápidamente al bendito probador.

Dos horas y diez bolsas después…

El resumen era el siguiente… quince conjuntos de victoria secrets, cinco camisolines- sin comentarios- del mismo lugar, cuatro trajes de trabajo, dos vestidos de cóctel, dos vestidos semi informales, cuatro jeans, siete remeras, tres camisas, tres pares de zapatos con bolsos a juego, algo de bijou de fantasía y –obviamente- una tarjeta sin saldo, fue el resultado de la mayor corrida en la historia de la duende- y por supuesto, mía-. O sea, si antes lo decía en broma, ahora lo creía… esta duende era putamente demoníaca ¡Una persona normal jamás podría comprar tanto en tan poco tiempo! Ella dirigió todo- sí, está demás decirlo, lo sé-, modelos, colores, formas, texturas, estilos y bla, bla, bla… ¿No por nada era diseñadora verdad? Y yo… Yo sólo me dediqué a cerrar el pico y a probarme cosa tras cosa sin rechistar ¿Qué caso tenía? Bueno, en realidad, sí hubo algo que fue rotundamente negado… No, de ninguna manera iba a comprar aquello ¡Tan sólo llevaba un día allí con ellos! Sin duda creo que un babydoll de tela negra transparente y encaje con detalles en seda roja NO era algo habitual y corriente como para decir ¡Hey, es sólo un pijama! Noooo, eso sí que no ¡Y la puta bata de seda roja que llevaba no lo hacía mejor! ¡En nada!

-¿Lista?- preguntó ella como si nada, tan fresca como una lechuga.

Gemí. Dios ¡Me quería matar! ¡Por favor, que alguien me recuerde la próxima vez NO llamar a este pequeño GRINCH!

Mis pies latían dolorosamente por tanta caminata, al igual que mis muslos y entrepierna por no darles un merecido descanso tras lo de ayer noche. Todo mi cuerpo parecía arder con un letrero luminoso que decía "DESCANSO".

Habíamos caminado y hablado sin parar durante todo el trayecto y, por suerte, no sólo de mis varios percances actuales sino también de su viaje, su próximo proyecto y demás. Fue divertido- en cierta forma y hasta cierto punto- y muy, muy necesario. ¡Pero eso no quitaba el dolor de mis pies!

Al fin llegamos a la entrada del centro comercial, donde un Edward más que sonriente y con también algunas bolsas -¿Cuándo rayos las había comprado?- nos esperaba.

-¿Cansada?

Gemí en respuesta, o quizás gruñí, mmm, ambas.

-Vamos a casa y podrás relajarte con una ducha tibia- asentí. Juro que no tenía fuerzas para nada más.

Edward extendió la mano libre hacia mí y yo automáticamente lo tomé, sintiendo como él con un leve tirón me jalaba hacia él, hacia su cuerpo, su calor. Mi pecho chocó contra su costado, cosa que yo aproveché para recostar mi cansada cabeza en el cómodo hueco de su hombro. Mmm… Qué bien se sentía, natural.

-Bueeeeno… Creo que mejor me voy ya, tengo que hacer unas compras más y luego unas llamadas.

Alice. Demonios, la sala presencia de Ed ya me había hecho olvidar todo a mi alrededor. Cerré fuerte los ojos y los abrí para despejarme.

-De acuerdo. Llámame ¿Ok?- le dije.

-Sí, sí, sí. Toma- contestó tendiéndome tres grandes bolsas de sus pequeñas manos manicuradas.

-¿Eh?- no entendía.

-Tonta ¿Acaso pensaste que solo te dejaría comprar eso?- preguntó irónicamente para luego largarse a reír con una risa un tanto maquiavélica. Mierda, lo digo y lo repito, daba miedo.

-¡Alice! Pe… Pero… ¡Ya compré!- exclamé un tanto enfadada e indignada levantando las bolsas con mis manos.

-Shh, calla, calla. Te verás divina y te hace falta- dijo poniendo todo en una de mis manos, la cual al soltarla cayó de golpe por el peso. Me pregunto que come esta duende para tener semejante fuerza- ¡Adioooós!- gritó.

Cuando me quise dar cuenta, la enana ya se había alejado unos cuantos pasos y agitaba furiosamente su mano. Edward le dijo un leve "adiós" en respuesta, pero yo solo atiné a levantar la mano y a hacer un pequeño gesto.

-¡Oh! ¿Edward?- preguntó deteniéndose de golpe.

Yo le miré intrigada ¿Y ahora qué?

-¿Sí?

-Cuídenla ¡Estaré en contacto! Chiao- y voló.

Para ser tan demoníacamente pequeña tenía la fuerza de un luchador y la velocidad de un correcaminos. No creo que haya alguien capaz de seguirle el ritmo.

-Siempre- le escuché susurrar a Ed mientras su agarre en mi cintura se acentuaba.

-¿Vamos?

-Ajá- murmuré medio idiotizada.

Joder ¿No estaba ya un poco grande como para quedar así de idiotizada con tan solo la voz de un hombre?

La sensación de sentirme "protegida" por alguien, que alguien se preocupara así por mí, al punto de querer mantenerme "bien" era tan nueva y escalofriante para mí. Sería lindo acostumbrarme a esto… Y no perderlo- pensé aisladamente.

Ed me guió sin soltarme hasta donde se encontraba aparcado el auto, tomando en el camino las bolsas de mis manos como todo un antiguo caballero… Y yo me dejé mimar, me dejé hacer y ser.

Él abrió mi puerta y ayudó a subir para luego ir a la cajuela y acomodar todas las compras para después, por fin, subir al asiento conductor y dar marcha al coche.

Debería de estar enojada con él, de hecho, lo estuve. Yo, Isabella Marie Swan no pedía permisos ni daba explicaciones a nadie… Hasta ahora.

En cuanto el auto arrancó yo me dediqué a rememorar lo ocurrido, lo… Indignada, enojada y sí, fastidiosa que me puse cuando…

Era la hora del almuerzo y estaba al teléfono hablando con Jake sobre cómo nos había estado yendo en el día. Lo que había hablado con Withlook- que no era mucho, por no decir nada.

-¿A qué hora sales?- preguntó él.

-Oh, cierto… He arreglado con Alice para ir al centro, tengo que comprar ropa y demás…

-¡Acaso estás loca!- comenzó a gritar él verdaderamente enojado.

La discusión siguió por varios minutos más y como ya estaba bastante harta opté por cortarle y punto ¿Pero quién rayos se creía este? Pensaba hecha una furia. Tiré con bronca mi emparedado al cesto y cuando me estaba volviendo a sentar volvió a sonar el móvil. Era Edward. Genial.

Lo sé estuve mal y bla, bla, bla… Arrgg. Me sentí de pronto como en aquellos años en los que tenía que andar explicándole a Charlie a donde iba y porqué y el como él me gritaba cuando llegaba demasiado tarde o no hacía algo.

No necesitaba que me anduvieran gritando a cada rato cuan imprudente, despistada y demás cosas era… y si esto iba a ser así…

-Hola- dije secamente.

La charla con él fue corta y concisa, algo tensa, pero, extrañamente agradable. Me gustó el hecho de que alguien se preocupara así, casi al punto de intentar ponerme límites. Casi. Suena raro ¿No? Créanme que lo sé, pero así fue. Él me dio opciones y yo me limité a tomar la mejor para ambos, yo cedía ante ellos y ellos ante mí.

Dios, después de un arduo día de: problemas genitales, frustraciones sexuales, ideas y consejos para reavivar la pasión, y dar tips y más tips para cada problema que me decían; estaba con la mente embotada enteramente en mi trabajo y, como consecuencia, desintoxicada de ellos temporalmente. Sin embargo, no niego para nada que no nos haya imaginado en algunas -mmm… muchas- de las situaciones que me contaban, o que me haya tenido que ir a hacer un urgente cambio de bragas después de haber escuchado sus sexys y demandantes voces al teléfono… Nop, no lo niego.

Pero, de ahí, al shock que sufrí al verlos a ambos apoyados sobre el coche de ed en la entrada de mi edificio de consulta… Ufff… Mierda, eran todo un espectáculo. Creo que podría haber reavivado a un muerto con más descarga que un puto electroshock con la descarga que sentí.

Con Ed habíamos arreglado, o más llegado al acuerdo, que simplemente uno de ellos me acompañaría y, no sé ni quiero saber cómo, pero decidieron que fuera Ed.

-Hola muñeca- dijo Jake despegándose del capó del auto donde estaba apoyado y quitándose los lentes negros del rostro- por cierto estaba de infarto… A este paso la que iba a necesitar el desfibrilador era yo…

-Hola- dije sin tiempo de añadir nada más, ya que así como se acercó me tomó de la mano y me aventó hacia él. Hacia su boca.

Mmm… Canela… Rico.

Su boca sabía a esencia picante, algo exótico y casi prohíbo, a lujuria, a pasión, sabía a hombre.

Una vez que se separó yo quedé literalmente boqueando por aire. Wow.

-Solo pasé a saludar y a ver si seguías enfadada conmigo- hizo una mueca y luego puso su sonrisa pirata-, ya me voy a casa. Haré la cena ¿Ok? Además tengo que revisar algunas cosas de un caso- dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y bordeaba el coche para llegar a subir al suyo que estaba detrás… Yo aún seguía atontada y medio ida… Y muy, MUY caliente… Carajo-. Ed- dijo ya más serio.

Edward no respondió, pero asintió con la cabeza a manera de entendimiento perfecto a lo que sea que quisiera haberle dado a entender. Hmm.

Así que aquí estaba. Camino a casa.

¡Qué extraño me resultaba decir o pensar eso! Hace tanto que no pensaba en un lugar como mi casa. O sea, lo decía, pero no lo sentí ¿Se entiende lo que quiero decir? Arrgg, parezco idiota.

Ok, sí, ahora era mi casa, nuestra casa. No sé a ciencia cierta cuánto duraría todo esto y, disculpen si les parezco repetitiva o cansadora o incluso una escéptica y jodida amargada, pero nada, absolutamente nada en mi vida duraba. Nada. Siempre tuve la extraña certeza de que por cada cosa buena que me sucedía en la vida, luego debía de pagar con dos, pero bueno… Tomé mis decisiones y aquí estoy ahora, viviendo una fantasía por la que estoy segura más d una mataría, y juro que iba a sacarle provecho. Pondría todo de mí y exigiría lo mismo a cambio.

Pasé tanto tiempo evitando planear a futuro y ahora, heme aquí ¡Planeando una vida! Me sentí sonreír tontamente.

-¿En qué piensas tanto?- preguntó Edward a mi lado. Su voz fue suave pero me sobresaltó de todas formas. Al parecer estaba demasiado ensimismada.

-Lo siento, no quise asustarte- dijo luego, yo respiré.

-No, está bien. Estaba demasiado perdida- comenté saliendo al fin de mi nube-. Estaba pensando en todo, más bien en como "cambió" todo. Es sólo que, piénsalo, en cuestión de tan solo unos días mi vida ha cambiado al extremo y… Bueno, yo, pensaba en ello. Y en el futuro ¿Sabías que nunca me permitía pensar en él? Siempre lo dejé como algo lejano, inalcanzable. Es raro… Pensar en él quiero decir, planearlo… Anhelarlo- susurré al final.

-Bella- dijo él tomando mi mano y esperando hasta que me digné a mirarlo de frente ya que con lo último había girado la cara hacia la ventanilla-. Tú te mereces tener un futuro, uno que hayas deseado, uno que, no sólo puedas planear y soñar ¡Sino también vivir! No debes de pensar lo contrario. Tú te mereces más cosas de las que te permites siquiera pensar o anhelar, Bella. Te mereces ser feliz.

No sé qué demonios me ocurrió ya que por lo general suelo ser bastante buena ocultando mis emociones y demás. No esta vez. El ver la preocupación en sus ojos. El oír su tono de voz. Sus palabras lograron tocar esa fibra sensible que parecía tener a flor de piel estos días. Sentí mis ojos humedecerse y mis manos y rodillas temblar levemente.

Esperé, esperé porque él no lo notara, creo que hasta rogué por ello. En vano. Edward me observaba casi diría que analíticamente, más al contrario de lo que yo pensaba, él no hizo nada, no dijo nada. Tan solo levantó la mano y barrió con la yema de su índice una cristalina y traicionera lágrima.

¡Dios! ¡Qué débil debía de verme! ¡Qué patética!

-Tranquila, ya verás que pronto te acostumbras, sólo es cuestión de mimarte un poco. Cambia esa cara gatita, ya llegamos.

Miré rápidamente para todos los lados y sí, efectivamente nos encontrábamos en la entrada de la casa. Aun no dejaba de sorprenderme lo bello que era este lugar, las casas, el barrio en general. Esbocé la mejor sonrisa que pude llegar a lograr y él acarició mi mejilla con suavidad. Sus hermosas gemas verde esmeralda, relucientes hacia mí.

-¿Vamos?- asentí aun sonriendo. Me era tan fácil hablar con él. Ser yo.

Edwar bajó del auto y prácticamente corrió a abrir la mía. Galante, hermoso, caballero, sexy, protector ¿Qué más se le podía pedir?

-Espera un segundo a que agarre las bolsas.

Segundos después nos encontrábamos dentro de la casa donde un fuerte aroma a salsas y especias nos envolvía… mmm… la boca se me hizo agua al instante… ¡Mierda! ¡Sea lo que fuera olía condenadamente bien!

-¡Al fin llegan! ¡Vamos, vamos! Vayan a lavarse las manos y vengan a sentarse que ya está todo listo- dijo Jacob asomándose fugazmente desde la cocina.

-Vamos- dijo Ed guiándome.

Aun no recordaba donde quedaba cada cosa ni mucho menos qué… No es como si me hubieran dado tiempo ¿No?

-Cuando cocina es insoportable, no le gusta que nada se le pase- susurró Edward hacia í una vez estuvimos más alejados y yo reí tontamente ante tal banalidad.

Exactamente menos de tres minutos después, nos encontrábamos todos en la mesa.

Se sentía demasiado cómodo, demasiado hogareño. Demasiado normal.

Se sentía bien.

-Bien, espero que te guste Bella, son agnelottis con bolgnesa o con salsa parisien ¿Cuál prefieres?

-¡Vaya! ¡Pero si eres todo un chef!- exclamé gratamente sorprendida sonriéndole tanto como podía.

-Bahhh, no es gran cosa, la pasta se hace sola y las salsas son fáciles.

Reí ¿Acaso era vergonzoso?

-Jake…- dije aun riendo- si sobrevivo a tu comida vas a tener que aceptar lo bueno que eres- reí aun más-. El único hombre al que le permití hacerme de comer casi me asesina en el intento así que y…

-¿Único?- preguntó Jake.

-¿Hombre?- le siguió Ed.

Yo aun estaba demasiado risueña así que no me había percatado de como sus expresiones cambiaron.

UPS.

-Ajá, Charlie ¿Por?- ok lo acepto, ahí jugué un poco con ellos, pero es que se me hacía de lo más lindo y gracioso verlos todo celosos y gruñones.

-Hmm… ¿Cuál quieres?- preguntó Jake , ahora más brusco, visiblemente enojado.

-Mmm… Crema- él me miró fijo. Sus ojos llenos de lujuria ahora mientras me servía en silencio.

-Gracias- comenté al recibir el plato.

-¿Ed?

-Ambas… Más crema que carne- contestó este mirándome mientras yo me hacía la idiota.

Comimos en silencio, al parecer ellos seguían molestos. Pero, una vez que mi plato estaba a punto de ser terminado no aguanté más y dije:

-Esto en verdad está exquisito Jacob. Gracias.

-Pues supongo que entonces no te envenené ni nada como "Charlie"- dijo molesto.

¡Dios! Los hombres a veces eran unos bebés ¡Qué tontos eran! Jajaja.

-Ay chicos, chicos… Ojalá Charlie estuviera aquí- murmuré.

Ellos automáticamente me miraron feo y yo suspiré.

-Chicos, Charlie era mi padre- sus caras pasaron por una infinidad de emociones a la velocidad de la luz ante mis palabras y su trasfondo.

Ed dejó el tenedor sobre el plato y me miró fijamente unos segundos. Me puse algo incómoda, previendo que el momento que venía sería demasiado. Él pasó su mano por encima de la mesa y tomó la mía.

A pesar de la breve broma, el hecho de recordar su nombre, la convivencia, todos aquellos recuerdos tan religiosamente guardados y atesorados me hicieron formar en el acto un nudo en la garganta.

No ahora, por favor, no ahora- rogué para mí.

-¿Era?

Jake sólo miraba en silencio mientras yo estrujaba mis pies dentro de mis zapatos, el dolor de pies sepultado en el olvido ahora. La tensión me embargó de pronto.

-Sí, era ¿Podemos obviar eso y seguir comiendo?- dije un tanto cortante. Defensiva.

-Tranquila, puedes hablar si quieres y sino no hay problema. Habrá tiempo- contestó Jake con un tono pragmático y conciliador.

Respiré hondo ¿Podría hacer esto? No, la pregunta correcta sería ¿Quería hacerlo?... Sí.

Inspiré una vez más y comencé.

-Ok… ¿Resumido? Charlie era un policía bueno, rodeado de demasiados corruptos. Un día descubrió algo, grande, algo que no le convenía descubrir… Y no lo calló. Llevó aquello hasta las últimas instancias y… Alguien lo vendió- dije aun con algo de bronca por todo lo sucedido, inundada por los recuerdos, los gritos… Todo-… La cosa es que, como era de esperarse, hubo consecuencia. Un día mis padres recibieron una "Visita", un "regalo" como decía la nota. Fueron masacrados en su propia casa como si nada y nadie pagó por ello nunca. Ya no importa, han pasado años de eso.

En la mesa se hizo un silencio sepulcral.

Nadie sabía que decir. Qué hacer.

-lo lamento bella- dijo Ed claramente consternado.

-Sí, bueno, son cosas que pasan- respondí yo tratando de restarle importancia y dejar el maldito tema detrás, justo donde debía estar.

-No hagas eso- dijo Jake. Me sorprendí ¿Qué cosa?

-¿Eh?

-No hagas como si no importara, cuando es notorio y normal que sí. No te escudes en la indiferencia o el sarcasmo ante algo tan importante. No te escondas de nosotros- sentenció él.

Sus ojos, más bien su mirada me traspasaba por su intensidad. ¿Qué podía decir? ¿Qué excusa debería de dar? Nada. Ninguna. Así que solo asentí ya que en este momento sentía que las palabras sobraban.

Mis ojos me traicionaron por tercera vez hoy. Lo supe en cuanto sentí recorrer por mi piel la cálida y característica humedad salina. Me sentí débil ¡Mierda!

Fue tan solo cuestión de segundos los que tardé en quedar rodeada en un férreo abrazo. Y lo peor que hay para alguien que busca contener el llanto es eso, un abrazo. Y quizás también cuando te preguntas con verdadera preocupación el típico "¿Estás bien?" o "¿Qué te pasa?" Adiós, las compuertas se abrieron.

Joder ¡Feliz primer cena! ¿Por qué rayos nada podía resultar normal conmigo?

-Tranquila gatita, tranquila- sentí decir a Ed contra mi cabello ¿Eran ruidos de platos en el fondo?

Edward me tomó como a una muñeca y me sentó en su regazo como niña pequeña y yo… Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, demasiado tiempo, me dejé consolar y consentir, me dejé mostrar vulnerable y débil y me sentí bien con ello. Me sentí genial de hecho. .

Él besó mis cabellos, mi frente, mi mejilla y aquel punto de unión entre el cuello y la mandíbula que era extremadamente sensible ¿Cómo mierda podía pasar de estar triste y afligida a caliente y anhelante en tan solo un par de segundos? No lo sé, pero lo estaba. Y es que… El sexo en verdad era uno de los mejores remedios para olvidar las penurias, si no es que acaso era el mejor. A mí me funcionaba. Mmm… Creo que a mí el sexo me funcionaba para cualquier cosa, pero este no era el momento indicado para analizar aquello ¿No?

Él lo notó. Seguro que sí.

Comenzó a llevar más besos húmedos y prolongados hacia mi hombro y de ahí, vuelta a mi mandíbula, una y otra y otra vez en un ritmo tan lento que comenzaba a desquiciarme. Logrando efectivamente que mi enfoque y concentración estuvieran tan sólo atentos y expectantes a sus movimientos.

Sus manos recorrían ahora mi espalda de manera firme, apretando ligeramente mi carne entre sus dedos.

Sentí mi sangre comenzar a bullir, cantando al correr por mis venas. Me sentí arder.

Las llamas del deseo y la pasión se encendieron como una hoguera en mí, y como tal, absorbía con bravura todo lo que estaba a su paso, arrastrándome, sumergiéndome en ellas.

Esta vez no hice nada- por más que quisiera-, esta vez me dejaría hacer. Era la "muñeca", tal y como Jake solía decirme… Sí, hoy sería "su" muñeca.

¿Querían confianza? De acuerdo, aquí estaba.

Yo misma estaba harta de mis límites autoimpuestos.

Me sentí terriblemente desnuda ante ellos a pesar de estar enteramente vestida.

Me sentí más desnuda de lo que nunca podría haberme llegado a sentir delante de alguien.

Y me sentí… Me sentí con miedo, y poder. Miedo, por confiarme tanto, así, de esta manera tan… desmesurada. Y con poder, porque al fin y al cabo YO era quien había decidido arriesgarme a esto y por ende, permitirme ser quien en verdad era.

Era increíble, al menos para mí, el notar como ellos, en tan poco tiempo y siendo simplemente… Ellos, pudieron ir derribando algunas de mis muy numerosas barreras que tan fiel y cuidadosamente había elaborado a lo largo de los años. El sentirme así, expuesta ante ellos, mostrando mis miedos y vulnerabilidades, dándoles el arma perfecta para destruirme si querían, era… Demasiado para mí. Era una prueba para mí. Un reto, o como quieran decirle. Era nuevo, alarmante… fascinante.

En un mínimo ero existente recoveco de mi mente me pregunté ¿Qué más podrían lograr en mí?

… Y luego de eso no pensé más.

¡Y no porque no quisiera! Sino por el hecho de que comencé a sentir un calor en mi espalda que hizo que mis bellos se erizaran y luego un hálito cálido de aliento en mi oído que logró que mi cuerpo se estremeciera involuntariamente…

Arggg.

Pero no, eso no fue todo ¡Eso no fue nada!

Ya que segundos, décimas de segundo después pude ser plenamente consciente de dos grandes y calientes manos recorrer mis lados desde las costillas hasta mis pechos… Y eso fue malditamente demasiado para que mi mente pudiera seguir trabajando de manera ordinaria.

¿Para qué mierda quería pensar?

Para nada… Al menos no ahora… Ahora era momento de sentir.

Sentirlos.

Sentirme.

* * *

><p><strong>BIIIEEEEENNN =) HELLO! ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO... NO SABEN LO QUE ME COSTÓ HACER LA PRIMERA PARTE SIN QUE SE NOTE NADA DEMÁS ¬¬ UFFF, PERO BUENO. COMO VERÁN LES HE DADO UN CAPI DE CASI EL DOBLE DE LO USUAL POR LA ESPERA =p ASÍ Q ESPERO LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO... MMMM... CREO Q ESTA VEZ ME PONDRÉ PEDIGÜEÑA ^^ REGALEN RWS! JJAJAJAA... ESA SERÁ MI INSPIRACIÓN PARA EL LEMMON =P EL CUAL ESPERO SUBIR -CON ALGO DE SUERTE- ANTES DE NAVIDAD. LO SÉ, PARECE MUCHO PERO ESTE MES ES ATROZ...<strong>

**OTRA COSA ES Q MODIFIQUÉ MI PERFIL, ASÍ Q SI PUEDEN DENSE UNA VUELTA ;)  
>Y AHORA COMO SIEMPRE... BESITOS Y CUÍDENSE Y SI NO LLEGO PARA ANTES DEL 24 A LAS Q NO TENGO EN EL FACE LES DIGO<strong>

**¡MUY FELICES FIESTAS! **

**POR LO DEMÁS NOS LEEMOS PRONTO... GUADA*  
><strong>

**¿ ¿ ¿RWS? ? ? **


	23. Animales

**Disclaimer: Como siempre, los personajes son de S. M., yo sólo juego con ellos.**

* * *

><p><strong>* * *NOTA IMPORTANTE: <strong>**ESTA HISTORIA TENDRÁ UN ALTO CONTENIDO SEXUAL, ASÍ QUE SI ERES MENOR O NO TE GUSTA LO FUERTE ¡****NO LEAS! (****Sólo apto para gente con mentalidad abierta).* * ***

**-Este fic tendrá MENNAGE hetero- bi y homosexual.-**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 23: "Animales"<strong>

**EPOV.:**

Decir que no me había quedado de piedra con lo que nos había dicho sería sin lugar a dudas una de las mayores blasfemias que se podrían decir, o tan siquiera pensar.

¡Por Dios! ¿Cuánto dolor había tenido que soportar esta mujer? ¿Por qué ella?

No obstante, con la jodida experiencia con el tal Félix, y a eso añadirle que estaba sola. O sea, verdaderamente sola, porque sin dudas una cosa es decir "estoy sola"― aun sabiendo que en tan solo un pedido de ayuda tendrá familia o amigos detrás de sí para apoyarte, y otra muy distinta es "ella"… Ella, quien por miedo a perderlos, a querer, simplemente se había ahorrado el proceso de dolor evitándolo. No. Esto no solo era por su dis' que "_condición_" de ninfómana. No, esa era su propia su propia autoexcusa para mantenerse a salvo, como dije, a salvo de querer, de confiar, y en consecuencia… de sufrir por ello.

Esto no solo se basaba en "Soy ninfómana, no puedo amar…". No. Esto era mucho más. Entonces… entonces, y aunque parezca estúpido, fue cuando comprendí la importancia, la magnitud de la oportunidad que nos había brindado. Ella se nos estaba confiando… Con todo lo que tenía, poco o mucho, nadie sabría debería juzgar eso… Ella se nos estaba confiando con todo lo que era.

Joder, sé que sonará cursi, pero… Tenía la sensación, la certeza más bien de que con cada palabra, con cada hecho que ocurría con ella una fibra de mi ser se apegaba más y más. Sí, lo sabía, no lo diría ahora ya que no era el momento, pero al menos estaba conforme de que lo sabía.

Me estaba enamorando de ella ¡Y de que forma!

No es por comparar pero con Jake todo fue demasiado distinto. Con él simplemente todo se había ido dando paulatinamente, cada roce, palabra o mirada marcaba algo en nosotros. Fue un proceso largo de hecho. Un proceso de aceptación. Créanme, aceptar que tenías sentimientos y pensamientos no considerados normales para con tu amigo no era fácil de asimilar y mucho menos cuando ambos nos habíamos apoyado tantas veces el uno al otro en un desengaño amoroso… Con una mujer. No. Sin lugar a dudas no fue fácil para ninguno de los dos. Pero, al fin, nos aceptamos, nos confrontamos… Y nos jugamos al todo por el todo a nosotros. Y con ella…

Con ella la vorágine de sentimientos nunca cesaba. Prácticamente desde que la conocí todo era adrenalina, emoción, pasión. Ella era como la pólvora cerca del fuego y a la vez como un imán, un imán para los problemas― sonreí― de todo tipo.

Verla esbozar en aquel delicado rostro aquella sonrisa rota al terminar de narrar con simpleza lo ocurrido a sus padres fue demasiado.

Quería. Necesitaba consolarla, necesitaba protegerla, de todo, de todos. Era una especie de compulsión que nacía desde el mismo centro de mi pecho, algo loco e irracional, pero totalmente desmedido, potente y devastador. Me sentí momentáneamente perdido… perdido en ella. Fue tanto de todo que no controlé lo que hacía. De pronto comencé a ver todo como en tercera persona, raro es jodidamente poco.

Me vi tomarla y besarla, sentarla en mi regazo. Me vi besarla y la vi rendirse, rendirse a mí sin límites ni objeciones.

Volví en mí solo al momento exacto en el que comencé a devorar su boca sin reservas ni contemplaciones.

Quizás no pudiera leer su mente― y no es que lo quisiera en verdad. La mente femenina es un complejo fondo de secretos que si duda no conviene saber―. Quizás no pudiera saber con exactitud cada palabra que cruzaba por su mente, pero tan seguro como que me llamaba Edward Cullen que sí sabía con total y plena exactitud lo que su cuerpo de sirena cantaba para mí. Hoy, quizás solo por hoy, ahora, ella necesitaba ceder el control de su vida tanto como respirar, aquel que con tanto ahínco había mantenido y regido en toda su vida. Y se lo daría. Estaba completamente dispuesto a darle exactamente cualquier cosa que necesitara, cualquier cosa con tal de que ella fuera completamente libre… Incluso de sus propias cadenas, incluso de sí misma.

Saqueé su húmeda boca con intensidad, con seguridad. Exigiendo y dando por igual.

Mis manos tensas y expectantes pero aun así quietas en su muslo y espalda, apretando de vez en cuando tan sólo ligera e inconscientemente. Al menos eso fue hasta que ambos notamos a Jake detrás de ella, impregnándonos a ambos con su calor.

El comenzó a masajear sus hombros, logrando que ella se relajase casi de inmediato y luego procedió a besar su cuello.

Era fascinante ver como ella se hacía mantequilla derretida ante nosotros, era fascinante verlos. No me resistí.

Llevé una de mis manos a sus pechos y los apreté firmemente hasta tirar de su pequeño y erecto pezón consiguiendo como respuesta un maravilloso gemido naciente de lo más profundo de su garganta.

¡Maldita sea! No aguanté más. La tomé al estilo novia y me paré con ella encima mientras Bella se aferraba a mí con fuerza.

La urgencia creció dentro de mí de manera catastrófica ¡Y lo único que quería de pronto era cogerla como un puto animal! Lo miré a Jake, y ¡Gracias a Dios que entendió!

Él se acercó a mí y tomó mi rostro en sus ardientes manos.

Me besó. Me besó con fogosidad y hambre.

El hecho de que Bella estuviese observado todo solo lo hacía mejor. Gemí en su boca y él en respuesta dirigió sus manos a mi cabello, sabiendo que eso me encendía y me calmaba a la vez. Lo de calmarme no funcionó, no esta vez, y tan solo por el hecho simple hecho de que al mismo tiempo sentí una pequeña mano comenzar a abrir los botones de mi camisa ¡JODER! Ella movió sus piernas para deslizarse hasta ponerse de pie entre nosotros. Suavemente comenzó a besarme el cuello, el pecho, y cualquier lugar que quedara a su disponibilidad tras soltar más y más botones… Hasta que llegó al de mis pantalones, y los desabrochó. Yo me alejé.

―¿Qué…? Su rostro reflejó su confusión.― Lo lamento, pensé que…

―No Bella, no es tu culpa ni nada, es solo que… Es que… Ed… Bueno, él a veces…― quiso explicarle Jake.

―Es que a veces me caliento tanto que termino cogiendo como un animal y, lo siento, pero no quiero lastimarte ni nada, no quiero… No quiero arruinarlo― dije susurrando al final.

Ella se limitó a enarcar una ceja.

No tenía idea de que fue lo que cruzó por su mente, pero de pronto se acercó más a mí con paso felino.

―Si piensas por un segundo que te dejaré esconder esta parte de ti estás por demás muuuuy equivocado― dijo sonriendo― ¿Olvidas que soy sexóloga… o ninfómana? Sé demasiado bien lo que son los bajos instintos, la necesidad imperativa de coger como un maldito animal, el impulso de tomar, poseer a cualquier costo o precio. Ustedes pidieron una oportunidad y yo se las di, no me escondas esa parte primitiva de ti. Ahora soy tuya, suya, tómenme, tómame, te aseguro que no me harás nada que no quiera― concluyó ella abrazándome con su mirada mientras, lentamente, y bajo mi atenta mirada, alzaba su mano y la llevaba de manera tortuosa hacia mi muy pronunciado bulto. Delicioso. Jodidamente delicioso. Su toque, su simple roce provocaba que mis nervios, mis músculos, cada átomo y célula de mi cuerpo clamaran por ella, por ellos, los dos, siempre los dos… Juntos.

El deseo creció.

Su mano comenzó a moverse por sobre la tela y yo me dediqué a disfrutar de su toque dejándome ir, sintiendo claramente como mis defensas contra ella se desvanecían. Ella estaba en total dominio de mí. Con un gruñido que nació desde lo más hondo de mi ser decidí llevar esto a mi terreno, a mi modo. Necesitaba tomarla… YA.

En un rápido movimiento alcé las manos a su cintura y la giré, golpeando duramente su espalda en mi pecho y su culo en mi polla, la cuál estaba dolorosamente rígida, al punto de que el más ligero roce me provocaba placer con ligero y exquisito dolor.

Sin siquiera pensar en mis actos, sin análisis estorbosos de por medio fue que la empujé contra la mesa en la que hace escasos minutos habíamos estado cenando y en la cual ahora, por suerte, estaba despejada.

Ella jadeó fuerte ante los bruscos movimientos, lejos de estar asustada se la veía claramente excitada.

La enredé colocándome detrás, inundándola con mi calor corporal, mientras mis manos iban soltando los botones de su fina camisa de seda lentamente uno a uno, rozando con los nudillos la piel que iba quedando expuesta.

Al llegar al último botón, la abrí de golpe y se la quité… Oh, pero hoy no sería suave.

Tomando la camisa la enrollé en sí misma aprovechando que Jake estaba bajando el cierre de su falda mientras se encargaba de besarla a conciencia. Tomando fuertemente sus brazos los junté detrás y los até.

Ella se zafó del beso e intentó tirar de sus manos.

―¿Pero qué…?

―Shhh… Tranquila gatita― le susurré tomándola de los hombros. Jake se colocó delante.

―Mmm… Verte así muñeca. Me dan ganas de comerte toda hermosa― murmuró él. Mierda.

Una muy caliente visión vino a instalarse en mi cabeza. En las dos.

―Jake…― le miré y él entendió asintiendo.

―De acuerdo gatita, hoy verás a nuestros animales sueltos, veremos si puedes domarlos ¿Quieres?― ella gimió por lo que presioné un poco más― ¿Quieres?

―¡SÍ!― gritó al fin.

―Muy bien, ahora harás todo lo que se te diga sin cuestionar ni opinar nada ¿Ok?― ella asintió―. Perfecto. Recuesta tu pecho sobre la mesa y separa bien las piernas― vi como comenzó a remover sus zapatos por lo que detuve a tiempo―. No. Los zapatos se quedan.

Pasé mi mano presionando en su espalda, masajeando, arañando…

―Mmm… Creo que estás chorreando gatita― dije luego de pasar un dedo sorpresivamente por sus pliegues.

Ella gimió y yo desabroché el botón de su pantalón.

―Cierra los ojos― susurré aun masajeando su espalda baja y un poco de sus nalgas. Disfrutando del calor que irradiaba su piel.

Observé como Jacob se iba hacia el otro lado de la mesa. Perfecto.

En una pareja 'normal', o sea de dos, ya fueran hetero u homosexuales las posibilidades e innovaciones era varias. En un mennage, o trío… Bien, solo digamos que las posibilidades eran prácticamente… infinitas.

Pude ver como Jacob observaba entre caliente y expectante, y me sentí poderoso, hoy estaba al mando.

Aprovechando el intervalo bajé mi bragueta.

Sentí el cuerpo de Bella estremecerse ante mi toque. Bien.

―Relájate gatita… Y disfruta… Porque esto será largo― ronroneé cerca de su oído mientras apoyaba mi pecho en su espalda y enterraba una vez más mi miembro hambriento entre la tentadora raja de su culo. Sí, de un movimiento me había bajado los pantalones junto con los boxers que llevaba. Me separé de un salto completamente hasta quedar firme parado detrás, incrementando las ganas de comenzar de todos en la habitación. Sabía exactamente que era lo que quería primero. Comerla… y verla a ella comiendo al mismo tiempo el delicioso miembro de Jake. Con un cabeceo, que él comprendió a la perfección, le indiqué que comenzara.

―No abras los ojos pequeña, o tendrás un castigo― le avisé mientras veía al mástil de Jake aparecer por entre la estorbosa ropa.

Mierda. Si por mí fuera nos la pasaríamos desnudos y cogiendo como conejos en celo.

―Delante de ti acaba de aparecer la exquisita polla de nuestro Jake… Cómetela. Hazlo rico y luego obtendrás tu premio― gemido.

Mis manos acariciaron mi dureza mientras veía como él acercaba su gran y rígida polla a la pequeña y delicada boca de Bella ¡Joder! ¡Era una imagen condenadamente caliente!

De forma suave él fue acercándose a sus labios hasta que sus húmedos labios, recientemente relamidos, hasta que su ya húmedo glande tocó tiernamente su carne deseable. Bella se agitó ante la sorpresiva sensación.

―Cómesela a Jake gatita, cómesela rico― le dije con la voz ronca de deseo viendo el efecto que aquellas sucias palabras causaban en ella.

Bella gimió y abrió apenas su boca, momento que Jake aprovechó para sujetar su cabeza y comenzar a introducir su miembro en ella… Exquisito. Jacob no le dio opción, lenta pero persistentemente hizo que tomara más y más de sí hasta que tan sólo quedaban unos míseros centímetros de tallo a la vista. Mierda. Bella le estaba haciendo una garganta profunda como toda una profesional ¡Y sin manos! Arrggg.

Ambos cogieron prontamente el ritmo mientras yo me hallaba completamente fascinado, observándolos.

Finalmente mi pene dio un brinco de absoluta e imperiosa necesidad cuando escuché un 'plop' viniendo de ellos ¡Joder!

―Arrggg… Bella, sí, así, sigue… Me encanta muñeca, joder― decía él agarrando fuerte su melena mientras cogía firmemente su boca y levantaba la cabeza en señal de puro, total y divino éxtasis.―Joder Bella, parece que seguías con hambre ¿Verdad gatita?― dije mientras pellizcaba brevemente su hinchado clítoris con mis dedos.

Ella gritó aun con aquel henchido y rosado gran glande en su boca.

―Mmm… Creo que yo también tengo hambre…― susurré antes de hincarme e introducir de una mi lengua en ella mientras mis manos separaban sus mojados pliegues para obtener un acceso más fácilmente.

Sus piernas aprisionaron mi rostro al momento en el que un fuerte estremecimiento le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

Me acomodé mejor entre sus piernas para obtener todo de ella desde un ángulo más profundo, y comencé a devorarla gustosamente, amando sin dudas cada rincón de su gloriosa feminidad. Los sonidos provenientes de ambas succiones conformaban una ujuriosa sinfonía que hacía eco cual coro de ángeles en mis embotados oídos. Ruidos de succiones, lamidas, gemidos de placer, todo era un conjunto que nublaba mi raciocinio.

―Ed… No… No aguanto más… Jo… der― dijo Jake entrecortadamente una vez más.

―Córrete en ella amor, hazlo… Quiero verlos― le dije―… Cómesela gatita, vacíalo.

Las paredes de bella se apretaron contra mi lengua mientras un gemido colectivo estallaba en el lugar, llevándonos a la cúspide. Un lametón más, y Bella acabó con fuertes convulsiones azotando su delicado, sudado y sonrosado cuerpo, casi atragantándose cuando Jacob con un gruñido verdaderamente animal, se corrió en su linda boca. Yo no acabé, pero eso no quería decir que no había disfrutado de la cumbre del momento, alargando el gozo.

No esperé más.

Necesitaba tomarla, ahora, cuando aun sus paredes se contraían por los residuos del gran clímax experimentado.

Me paré de un salto, y así, sin más, me introduje en ella de una estocada firme y certera. MIERDA… Estaba… tan… jodidamente… estrecha…, gruñí porque aquello era lo único que podía hacer en aquel momento.

Bella gimió fuerte aun estando medio desmadejada sobre la mesa y su centro apretándome aun más, si cabe. Siseé ante la sensación.

Me retiré de manera lenta, casi tortuosa, causando que ella se removiera inquieta ante las sensaciones que la traspasaban.

Mis bolas estaban completamente tensas y duras, anhelantes de una más que pronta liberación.

―Ok, gatita… Ahora, lo bueno… Este hermoso coñito húmedo me ha dejado más que bien lubricado y mojado para tomar hasta mi empuñadura tu precioso y tentador culito, así que relájate, y tómame― dije entrando saliendo de una de su interior y redireccionándolo inmediatamente hacia mi nuevo destino, llevando mi punta al pequeño y fruncido agujero de su ano. Siseé, gruñí, maldecí, y gemí ante el calor y el apriete abrasador que sentí al ir entrando en ella ¡JODER! ¡Era aun más condenadamente rico de lo que recordaba! El tan solo pensar en el recuerdo de lo de ayer me ponía a mil. Mi falo se agitó en respuesta en su interior.

―Mmm… Hermoso― sentí decir en mi oído mientras comenzaba a moverme.

Jake.

Al estar tan puñeteramente concentrado en penetrar aquel pequeño y deseable agujero, no me había percatado de que Jacob se había movido hasta llegar a colocarse detrás de mí. Sin dejar de moverme mi cuerpo se estremeció ante la expectativa e incertidumbre de que es lo que él haría a continuación. Anhelando, sintiendo, deseando, esperando…

―Shhh…― susurró en mi oído con suavidad mientras me acariciaba la nuca con los dedos.

Sin querer, o mejor dicho, sin ser realmente consciente, ralenticé mis movimientos.

―Sí, voy a coger ese precioso culito tuyo mientras tú al mismo tiempo la tomas a ella. Tú nos cogerás a ambos y yo disfrutaré viéndote… Y sintiéndote, sintiéndolos.

Quise lloriquear de puro placer ¡í! Yo quería eso!

Él tomó posición encerrando mis piernas entre las suyas y empujando luego mi pecho sobre la espalda de Bella, quien escuchaba pero no opinaba, alerta ante los cambios efectuados. Me incliné lo justo para que pudiera estar cómodo y doliera lo menos posible, aunque en realidad eso no me importara demasiado… Estaba muy, MUY caliente.

Su punta presionó mi entrada, y las sensaciones se amplificaron en una escalofriante magnitud.

Con una estocada se hundió en mí… Y por ende, yo en ella.

Los tres alzamos nuestras voces en un sonoro y ronco gemido, absortos en las sensaciones que nos embargaban.

―Muévete tú bebé― me dijo Jake saliendo de mí hasta dejar tan solo lo mejor de su punta dentro de mí. Se sentía duro, muy duro.

Su salida dejó una sensación de vacío en mí que no pude ni quise contener, así que salí de Bella y me llené de él… Arrgg ¡NO! ¡Los quería a ambos!

Comencé un vaivén frenético entrando y saliendo de bella, succionando y soltando a Jake.

―Mmm… Joder… Bebé… Tan rico, siempre― siseó Jake mientras me tomaba de los hombros para permanecer estático en su lugar y poder así empuñarme hasta sentir sus bolas rozar las mías.

―Ahhh… ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Más, más!― gritó Bella removiéndose inquieta en la mesa, aun con sus brazos enlazados por detrás―. Ed… Ed… Voy a…

Sentí los músculos de su ano comenzar a contraerse a mi alrededor una vez más, pero esta vez a crescendo ¡Mierda! ¡Me iba a ordeñar!

―Ed… Yo…― gruñó Jake. Mierda. Carajo. Joder.

―Sí― grité ahogadamente―, vénganse… Ven… gan… ce… Con… Arrgg… migo― dije entre entrada y salida.

Alcé una de mis manos de la cadera de Bella y la llevé´ directamente a pellizcar su sensibilizado pezón, el cual se había puesto endemoniadamente rígido. Demasiado. No me detuve, a pesar de sentirla temblar y jadear. Moví mi mano al escuchar esos magníficos sonidos salir de ella y sin dejar de moverla, la deposité justo sobre su punto máximo de placer y tensión.

Tan sólo un roce con un pequeño apretón fue todo lo que se necesitó para crear un enorme y devastador orgasmo masivo en cadena.

Al apretar su necesitado clítoris la sobrestimulación fue demasiado, por lo que sus paredes me exprimieron casi dolorosamente llevándome así a lo más alto del placer/dolor. Gruñí, y hasta creo que grité al sentir los típicos estremecimientos recorrer mi cuerpo y sin dejar de moverme aun, aprovechando al máximo aquella maravillosa sensación. Y todo esto dió como resultado que un más que caliente Jacob me llenara hasta la médula descargándose con fuerza implacable en mí.

Todo esto duró lo que parecieron ser horas.

Jacob cayó desplomado encima de mí para luego hacerse un lado y terminar recostándose en el frío piso de mármol negro. Yo simplemente me dejé caer sobre bella, juntando tan solo las fuerzas necesarias para darle a ella un ligero beso en el cuello. Y, no me pregunten como, pero aun sintiéndome desfallecer logré hacer que mis brazos funcionaran lo justo para erguirme un poco y desatar el simple nudo de sus seguramente adoloridas muñecas. Bella gimió. Síp, le dolían. Y yo ya no pude más.

Me dejé deslizar hasta el suelo dejándome caer libremente al lado de mi Jake. Bella no tardó en unírsenos.

Todos estábamos por demás cansados, sudados, adoloridos… Pero por sobre todo… Asumiendo los sentimientos que iban despertando en nosotros el uno por el otro.

Esto… Sería interesante, llegué a pensar ligeramente antes de que un hermoso sueño reparador nublara mi muy, muuuy cansado cerebro.

Bueno, al menos eso fue hasta que aquel molesto sonido nos sobresaltó.

* * *

><p><strong>BIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNN... ^^ ¿CÓMO HAN PASADO NAVIDAD? CUENTEN, CUENTEN!<strong>

**...A UN DÍA DE TERMINAR EL AÑO ASÍ QUE, COMO RECOMPENSA O REGALO, LES TRAIGO UN CAPI MÁS DE LA SEXÓLOGA LOCA QUE TANTO PARECE GUSTARLES ;)... … … DISFRUTEN Y ESPERO QUE TERMINEN Y COMIENCEN MUY BIEN EL NUEVO AÑO... **

**MIS MEJORES DESEOS PARA TODOS USTEDES...**

**OTRA COSA... ESTOY ESTRENANDO EL PRIMER CAP DE UNA NUEVA HISTORIA "_UNA HISTORIA CANTADA_" Y HE HECHO UN OS PARA EL CONTEST DEL POLLAWARD Y DEL LEMMONADA EXPRESS, EL PRIMERO ES EL POLLAWARD... EL 7 DE ENERO CIERRA INSCRIPCIÓN Y A PARTIR DEL 8 YA PODRÁN VOTAR (en el otro es a partir de febrero ;) ), SI PUEDEN Y LES GUSTA, LES AGRADECERÍA QUE VOTARAN POR EL MÍO: "_LA FRÍGIDA Y EL SÁTIRO_" PONDRÉ EL LINK EN MI PERFIL EN CUANTO COMIENCEN LAS VOTACIONES.**

**AHORA, COMO SIEMPRE... NOS LEEMOS EN EL PRÓX, BESOS Y CUÍDENSE... GUADA***

**¿ ¿ ¿ RWS ? ? ?**


	24. SUEÑOS: Pesadillas y verdades

**Disclaimer: Como siempre, los personajes son de S. M., yo sólo juego con ellos.**

****NOTA IMPORTANTE: ****ESTA HISTORIA TENDRÁ UN ALTO CONTENIDO SEXUAL, ASÍ QUE SI ERES MENOR O NO TE GUSTA LO FUERTE ¡NO LEAS! (Sólo apto para gente con mentalidad abierta).***

****-Este fic tendrá MENNAGE hetero- bi y homosexual.-****

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 24: "Sueños: pesadillas y realidades"<strong>

**BPOV.:**

¡Oh Joder! ¡Joder, joder, jodeeeer!

Nunca, pero nunca de los jamases nunca volvería a ver una cocina de la misma manera. JA-MÁS.

¡Dios! O ¡Demonios! Supongo que después de 'esto', demonios iba mejor ya que ellos eso… Ellos eran un par de lujuriosos demonios vestidos de dioses humanos que hacían palidecer a tanta absurda y simple plebe.

JODER, o sea JO-DER… ¡Mierda! Todavía estoy temblorosa y… Anhelante ¡Lo sé! Soy una perra insaciable ¡Sí! Pero, Dios ¿Qué quieren? Soy una ninfómana totalmente adicta al sexo –y a las perversiones-, pero por sobre todo, me estaba haciendo prontamente adicta a ellos, a su piel, a sus miradas, a sus besos lujuriosos, a sus caricias… Ellos eran mi nuevo puto vicio, mi droga personal y, sí ¿Por qué no admitirlo? Completamente necesaria.

Mientras todo esto tenía lugar en mi mente me encontraba totalmente despatarrada en aquel gran frío oscuro piso.

Los tres quedamos simplemente tirados allí… Tratando de restablecer nuestras respiraciones, nuestros turbulentos pensamientos, tratando de rejuntar los pedazos que quedaban de nuestra reciente perdida conciencia. Aunque no por mucho.

El estúpido teléfono sonó cual verdugo insistente e inexorable sobresaltándonos a todos, sobresaltando nuestra remota paz. Y luego… CAOS.

El teléfono de la casa dejó a sonar, y a cambio los tres celulares comenzaron con sus estridentes melodías a tan solo segundos de diferencia. Era algo atronador en medio de tanta quietud y silencio.

Finalmente Jake se levantó a tomar el suyo… Un mensaje –y lo sé porque estiré con fuerza el pescuezo para encontrarlo leyendo la pequeña pantalla-. Sus facciones lo dijeron todo… lo que sea que fuera, no era bueno.

Dicho y hecho, no lo fue.

"_El juego ha comenzado. No podrán esconderse. No podrán esconderla. NO PODRÁS ESCONDERTE. Las reglas son nuestras. El fin uno… La muerte_"

Ese fue el mensaje que llegó a todos los teléfonos

Ese fue el momento en el cual su mente se desconectó.

¿Llorar como histérica? ¿Gritar como loca? ¿Putear hasta a los árboles? No. No hice nada, tan solo me quedé allí, tendida en el piso bajo una especie de sopor en el cual nada me afectaba, nada me tocaba, nada me llegaba. Mis ojos se cerraron pero mis sentidos aun estaban activos, era como vagar sin rumbo por el limbo.

¿En shock? Quizás.

Prefiero pensar que era un estado en el cual tan solo trataba de obviar el hecho que empañaba el mejor momento, UNO de los mejores momentos.

Mi desconexión como dije, no empañó todo.

No sé precisamente como pero sentí que Edward me trajo aquí donde yacía ahora. Y sé que fue él porque su aroma me envolvió de pronto.

Así que aquí estaba ahora, esperando… Sin querer saber que rayos estaba pasando debajo de donde provenían sus voces susurrantes.

Sé que quizás no estuviera momentáneamente en mis cabales pero, no quería saber nada… Quería coger, coger, y coger hasta el punto que no pudiera pensar, ni recordar, quería bloquear todo aquello que no fuera simplemente sentir. Llámenme cobarde o como quieran, pero cuando ha habido tanto drama y problema en tu vida hay momentos en los que tan solo quieres dejar tu piel, dejar de ser tú para así poder respirar por tan solo unos segundos en paz.

Hacía mucho ya que no me pasaba y la última vez que sucedió… Hice destrozos con mi cuerpo.

No me malinterpreten no me autoflagelé ni nada por el estilo. No. En siete días no dormí más que tres horribles horas por día –y a veces ni siquiera eso-. Dos cosa rigiendo mis días, trabajo y salidas, salidas y hombres; hombres y sexo. Hombres. Dieciocho. Dieciocho hombres fueron el resultado de aquella embotata y borrosa ahora, semana ¿Cómo? FÁCIL. Dos y a veces hasta tres por día. En cualquier lado le venía bien. En el baño de un bar o de un concurrido boliche, en algún pasillo oscuro de alguna discoteca, en el callejón detrás de un restaurant, en un hotel, en autos, en una plaza, en un tren… Joder, esa semana había sido atroz. Como si fuera una máquina con una misión… PLACER. Sí, placer. Placer que mitigara y compensara el dolor, la tristeza, la soledad. Fue entonces cuando hice mi primer mennage, dos hermosos primos que disfruté una noche entera.

Mi mente fue vencida de pronto por el sueño. Un sueño intranquilo. Un sueño real. Mi pesadilla. Pero…

Comenzaba como siempre.

"Félix y yo a los besos apoyados en su coche en un hermoso y luminoso día atípico de Forks. De repente, grandes nubes negras seguidas y empujadas por vientos huracanados lo cubren todo. Félix entonces se separa de mí, mirándome con una mirada que reflejaba todo el asco posible a demostrar hacia una persona. A mí.

_Ya no estaba solo. El auto ha desaparecido, tal y como solo en los sueños suele suceder, y yo me veo vestida de fiesta, mirando el grupo de chicos que ahora él lideraba. Sus miradas completamente lujuriosas, lascivas se clavaban en su piel._

_Corro, corro, y corro pero parece que nunca avanzara. Corro por un camino de tierra en el cual tropiezo siempre con la misma piedra, es un camino oscuro, un camino sin fin ni retorno._

_De pronto el camino ya no está. Ahora me encuentro vistiendo mi pijama de niña parada delante de mi casa. Camino hacia la ventana obviando el hecho de que todo se veía oscuro, peligroso._

_Y los veo._

_ Mis padres están amarrados en sillas enfrentadas viendo como sus atacantes los van cortando alternadamente. Ambos lloran. Ambos se quiebran delante del otro al verlo sufrir y no poder hacer nada por evitarlo. Segundos antes de recibir cada uno un disparo es que ambos se sonríen mientras yo grito sin voz golpeando la ventana como loca._

_Jamás podía ver las caras de los atacantes. Era como ver círculos borrosos con facciones indefinidas y distorsionadas._

_Un parpadeo y nuevamente me encuentro delante de la casa, cerca del cordón de la acera, viendo como lo que siempre fue mi casa, mi hogar, cedía sus cimientos ante las lenguas de fuego que la devoraban de a poco. Ahora me veía desde arriba, me veo a mí, llorando con los puños apretados a sus lados con mi furia y tristeza consumiéndome como ese solitario y brillante montículo de maderas ahora en ruinas. Veo mi hogar desmoronarse hasta quedar en simples y volátiles cenizas… Y sobre todo veo caer trozo sobre trozo sobre los cuerpos ya sin vida de mis amados padres mientras todo se vuelve negro a mi alrededor convirtiéndose en una oscuridad absoluta y yo caigo hasta al fin desaparecer." _

Para este momento mi cuerpo y mente ya sabe n que estaba soñando… Esperando, ansiando la caída que traía a su vez el fin de aquel macabro sueño. No esta vez.

_"Caía en aquel abismo oscuro hasta que como si fuera una broma cruel me encontraba de nuevo frente a la ventana, la cual ahora estaba rodeada con rosas rojas dispares en su longevidad. Había tiernos pimpollos hasta secos centros marchitos y desolados. Los tonos variaban del rojo más intenso al negro verdoso y profundo. Miré dentro como impulsada por una atracción magnética, algo imposible de negar… Y expulsé el aire como si me hubieran atinado un golpe en el medio de la boca del estómago._

_Allí estaban. Ya no eran mis padres los que se encontraban en aquellas sillas de sentencia segura. No. Ahora, ahora eran ellos. Ellos. Mirándose. Amándose con la mirada más triste que nunca en mi vida creí ver. Viendo como lastimaban al otro con la impotencia y desolación pintadas en sus duras facciones._

_Los atacantes eran los mismos, o al menos eso creía ya que tal y como antes, yo aún no podía verles las caras._

_Yo gritaba y gritaba. Pero nadie me veía, nadie me escuchaba._

_Ahora me encontraba en la acera sostenida con el frío de una navaja en mi cuello, viendo como una vez más, mi hogar; y esta vez junto con mis sueños y mi futuro, se desmoronaban… Sobre ellos…_

_Silencio… Oscuridad…"_

Desperté sintiendo mis oídos pitar y mis ojos arder. Aún podía sentir el humo en mis fosas nasales así que inmediatamente boqueé por aire puro. Alguien me zarandeó.

― ¡Bella!

― ¡Bella!

Voces. Voces y más voces intentaban colarse a través de la nebulosa de mi mente, del sopor que aun embargaba mi cuerpo, mis sentidos. Pero yo, yo aún no podía dejar de repetir aquellas imágenes insanas en mi mente. Los sonidos, los colores, los olores… Todo. Esta vez mi pesadilla me había llevado a otro nivel de dolor y soledad, y aún despierta me sentía completamente encerrada en ella.

¿Cómo olvidar? ¿Cómo salir?

― ¡Isabella Marie Swan levántate ahora o llegarás tarde! ―escuchó fuerte y claro ¿Mamá?

Abrí mis ojos desesperada por verla, por sentirla; pero mis ojos se movían demasiado rápido, torpemente perdían el enfoque.

Tras un esfuerzo que me costó horrores miré a quien me había gritado. Alice.

Apenas la vi mi congoja me abrumó y un sollozo ahogado escapó de mi pecho; y un quejido, más bien un alarido, le siguió detrás. Nuevas y heladas lágrimas surcaron mi rostro.  
>No registré nada más que su compasiva mirada cuando en un segundo me lancé con fuerza, con desesperación a sus pequeños pero tan confortables brazos; confort, solo eso buscaba. Ella era la única que sabía a ciencia cierta sobre aquel traumático sueño. La única que sabía la verdad acerca de la muerte de mis padres. La única que sabía como volverme en sí cuando hasta yo misma me daba por perdida.<p>

―Shhh… Tranquila, ya pasó… No es real, no es real Bells.

―Sí lo es, lo fue Al… Y ahora… De nuevo; ellos, no pude. No otra vez…

―Shhh… respira decía mientras guiaba mi cabeza a su regazo acariciando mis cabellos de manera pausada―. Tranquilos, está bien… Ya volvió en sí. Dennos unos momentos por favor ―dijo a alguien aunque no veía a quien. Sentí pasos y luego la puerta de donde sea que fuera, cerrarse suavemente.

Estaba muy perdida aún.

Tiempo después… Mucho tiempo después, logré contarle a mi duende las diferencias de este sueño. Tenía tanto miedo de que fuera real. Ella me tranquilizó –como siempre hacía-, mientras yo daba gracias a quien sea que la hubiera puesto en mi camino.

―¡Oh por Dios! Ellos deben de creer que estoy completamente loca! ―exclamé de pronto cayendo al fin en la cuenta de donde estaba, con quienes y como me habrían visto ellos intentando 'despertarme'.

―Shhh… Basta. Tranquilízate. Ellos lo entenderán, solamente estaban muy preocupados cuando vieron que a lo que ellos creyeron shock no pasaba y que no podían despertarte, pero… Sé que no les has dicho todo lo referente a ello ―volteé la cara y ella en respuesta tomó suavemente mi barbilla para que la mirara otra vez―. Debes hacerlo Bells, ahora estás con ellos, debes confiarles todos tus secretos, debes confiar ―remarcó.

―Pero…

―No. Nada de peros. Te amo y no te dejaré pero debes de avanzar. Tienes que soltar tu pasado y confiar si quieres VIVIR y no tan solo subsistir.

―Te amo enana ―dije tomando su mano. Conteniendo a duras penas las pequeñas perlas húmedas que se amontonaban detrás de mis párpados y que amenazaban seriamente con ahogarme con su caudal.

―Idem trastornada ―respondió sonriente.

Ella tomó mi rostro y se acercó para plantarme un ligero beso en los labios tal y como era nuestra costumbre tras un momento emotivo.

Y como regla en mi vida fue justo entonces cuando se escuchó como la puerta se abría y las respiraciones –sí, eran más de una- se cortaban al vernos. Ambas giramos a ver.

―Emm… este… perdón, nosotros… Ehhh ―Edward.

Ambas reímos. Sí, aún podía reír, eso era bueno.

― ¡Joder yo quiero ver más! ―gritó Jake desde detrás de Ed y recibiendo un codazo en pleno pecho de su parte.

Ahora sí reímos con ganas.

―Mmm… Concuerdo… Pero con la diferencia de que me encantaría ser partícipe ―dijo ¿Sr. Withlock? Me sentí enrojecer cortando la risa de golpe.

Dos profundos gruñidos retumbaron en la habitación y el detective pronto se encontró frente a dos miradas para nada agradables por el odio que rezumaba en ellos.

― ¿Qué? ―gritó él.

―Withlock, no quiero ni que la mires ―gruñó Jake cerrando el puño.

―Creo que va siendo hora de que se vaya. Ya hizo lo que vino a hacer. No tiene nada más que andar husmeando aquí ―dijo Ed.

¡POR FAVOR! ¡Los hombres de las cavernas ha regresado! , pensé bufando sonoramente.

―Arrg ¡Pueden ya cortarla con eso! ¡Dios! ¿Estás segura de querer quedarte con ellos? ―dijo Alice mirándome raro mientras me tomaba de la mano y luego me guiñaba un ojo. Yo reí como tonta.

―Mmm… Quizás… Aunque probar un trío contigo y el detective no estaría nada mal preciosa.

Tres gemidos provenientes de lo más hondo de sí llegaron desde la puerta ¡Vaya!

―Mmm… Pues… ¿Se puede arreglar no? ―dijo mirándolo intensamente al rubio quien se removió incómodo para luego quedar hipnotizado con ella.

― ¡Por supuesto que no! ―gritó Edward entrando al centro de la habitación.

― ¡Ni soñando! ―bramó Jake siguiéndolo.

Ambas nos echamos a reír aún tomadas de la mano. La mía más bien era una risa histérica. Amaba con locura a esta enana que hacía y decía cualquier cosa con tal de ayudarme a no pensar más en toda la mierda en la que me ahogaba.

―Joder ¡Pero mira que estúpidos son! ―chilló Alice revolcándose de risa por sobre toda la cama. Yo no estaba mucho mejor.

―Jo… der… Pero es que… Ustedes pensaron… que nosotras ―volví a reír.

Cuando al fin ya nos serenamos un poco, hablé.

Chicos, nosotras nos saludamos así a veces, es nuestro momento de chicas… Y aunque no les debiera interesar, les diré que nunca hemos tenido nada ―dije guiñándole a Al―, aunque ¿Nunca se sabe no?

―Pues sí se sabe, o se sabrá ¡NI-DE-CO-ÑA! Tú estarás bastante ocupada con nosotros como para que andes necesitando más.

―Gatita, creo que lo de hace un rato no fue suficiente ¿Verdad? No te preocupes, ya estamos listos para ti―dijo Edward acercándose mientras yo iba abriendo cada vez más grandes los ojos por las cosas que decían.

Y sí, me mojé. Arrrg. Los quería. Los necesitaba ¡Pero YA!

―Oookey, ya no hago falta aquí. Luego te hablo Bells y mañana de seguro vaya de visita a tu consultorio ¿Ok? ―ambos hombres gruñeron vieron como me saludaba con otro pico en los labios―. Tranquilos perritos. Es toda suya ―dijo guiñándoles―. Me voy, y no se preocupen, conozco la salida.

―Adiós perra… Y gracias―Jake

―Siempre ¡Hablamos luego! ―dijo yendo hacia la planta baja.

―Bueno, ahora que se han calmado, quisiera aclarar que yo lo decía más que nada por la señorita que acaba de retirarse. Srta. Swan, lamento el malentendido y…

― ¿Señor Withlock? ―pregunté cortándolo.

― ¿Sí?

―Vaya con ella, mañana hablamos de lo de hoy y demás ¿De acuerdo?

Él sonrió, asintió y se fue haciendo un leve cabeceo al pasar por en medio de mis muy celosos hombres. Mis hombres. Míos.

Ambos me observaban con una variedad desbordante de emociones, pero yo aún no estaba en pleno control ni de las mías todavía así que no me permití hacer un análisis de ello. No hoy. No ahora.

Aunque parezca absurdo e incluso hasta irrisorio, aquella pequeña frase dicha en voz de mando de Alice logró traerme a la realidad… A mi funesta realidad.

Aquella era la frase que mi madre solía utilizar cuando cuando ya estaba harta de gritar o venir a despertarme, sobre todo cuando ya se me hacía demasiado tarde para lo que sea que fuera… generalmente la escuela.

Una lágrima escapó de mis ojos al recordar como yo saltaba ante esto, solo para verla allí, parada en la puerta de mi habitación con las pequeñas manos hechas puños en sus cintura. Recuerdos que tan arduamente sepultaba en el fondo y rincón más alejado de mi mente volvieron a tropel, inundándome de ellos de manera casi asfixiante.

Renné bailando en la cocina mientras que la comida se quemaba por dejar de revolver ya que la cuchara la usaba de humilde micrófono.

_Charlie mirando tranquilamente el juego de beisball sonriéndome cuando me veía pasar para sentarme un rato a su lado._

_Renné cuando no salió por casi una semana de la casa tras haber fallado en un experimento de tinturas y que en consecuencia estaba amarillo verdoso… por partes._

_Charlie regresando sonriente con la pesca del domingo en su cubeta._

_Ellos abrazados y dándose un beso en el sillón cuando creían que no los veía._

Y a la primera le siguieron muchas. Era el tipo de llanto silencioso pero que en cada gota hace como si se sintiera como ácido sobre tu piel. Era humedad maldita que revela enmudecido cuan hondo es tu dolor.

― ¿Bella?

―Bella, cariño ¿Qué tienes?

Los recuerdos no se detenían, eran como flashes tras mis ojos, como ver una veloz secuencia de diapositivas

_Charlie empujándome en el columpio de casa cuando era pequeña._

_Renné haciéndome un emparedado con carita feliz para el primer día de clases._

_Charlie enseñándome a disparar –tratando de disimular la risa cuando el disparo me tumbaba._

_Renné festejando como boba cuando me hice señorita o cuando le dije que tenía mi primer novio._

Ellos, sonriéndose con amor momentos antes de morir.

―Shhh… Tranquila, estarás bien… Hoy has pasado por mucho, descansa, duerme un rato preciosa ―dijo Jake abrazándome por un lado.

Recosté mi cabeza en su hombro.

―No. No quiero dormir… No. Ellos el sueño, no puedo… No otra vez.

―Shhh gatita, ya, nosotros velaremos tu sueño. Nada te alejará de nosotros. Te cuidaremos bebé… Tú eres lo más importante para nosotros ahora. Descansa gatita, descansa.

Edward, quien ahora yacía a mi otro lado, comenzó a tararear una melodía que no supe identificar de nada.

Poco a poco mi cuerpo se relajó ante sus palabras, ante sus sonidos y caricias, sintiendo como mi cuerpo se desconectaba de mi mente y como mi subconsciente se zambullía a nadar en el mar de la nada.

.

**JPOV.:**

**.**

Decir que estaba asustado y enojado sería una burda broma.

Esto definitivamente se nos estaba saliendo de las manos.

Fotos nuestras, de ella, de nuestra familia; llamadas a los números a los que no muchos tenían acceso –porque al menos sabía con certeza que nuestros celulares no eran de fácil acceso- ¡La entrada libre e infructuosa a su departamento!... Dios, era demasiado.

Seré franco… Me cagué de miedo cuando la vi a ella aun tirada en el frío piso de la cocina sin reaccionar ante el nuevo hecho. Después de unos segundos, mi cerebro reaccionó… Estaba en shock. Sin duda los sucesos del día; verdades y por menores fueron excesivos para ella. Y sí, de seguro que el sexo salvaje y la montaña rusa de emociones de emociones no ayudaron en nada.

Con tan solo una mirada a Edward vi que estaba a punto de hacer ebullición, su temperamento indomable y explosivo estaba siendo puesto a prueba; más bien estaba en una batalla descomunal con su férrea necesidad de control. Yo no estaba mucho mejor, pero al menos fui capaz de esconderlo o sosegarlo bajo la capa de preocupación por Bella que me embargó. Y eso fue exactamente lo que le señalé a Ed con tan solo una mirada.

El cambio automático de su mirada y postura fue excesivo y evidente.

Su naturaleza de guardián protector, como solía decirle, se activó por completo.

Él se agachó y le llamó suavemente sin obtener respuesta, así que sacando a relucir a su caballero de blanca armadura fue que la tomó en brazos y salió de allí con ella en brazos rumbo a nuestra habitación murmurando al pasar tan solo un escueto y contenido: "La dejaré en la recámara, enseguida regreso".

Lo primero, fui a tomar mi ropa haciendo malabares por colocármela con una sola mano –la boba-, mientras con la otra buscaba y marcaba en el pequeño teléfono los números correspondientes. Primero lo primero. Withlock.

Ya no me importaba nada. Si esto era un condenado juego que me aspen si no fuera a jugar con todo. Pondría diez gorilas a su alrededor de ser necesario, pero como que me llamaba Jabob Black que no permitiría que nada tocara siquiera un cabello de mi muñeca. Dios, esta mujer saca nuestros instintos más primitivos, pensé bufando.

―Withlock ―contestó él.

―Tenemos problemas Withlock, no sé el de ella pero nuestros teléfonos móviles no son de acceso fácil, son los personales y

―Espera, no entiendo…

―Acaban de llegar tres mensajes uno a cada celular, los personales, y déjame aclararte que no mucha gente tiene los nuestros. Luego lo verás por ti mismo pero básicamente el mensaje implícito es: "El juego comienza" ―dije gimiendo luego de rabia y frustración. No me importa el dinero, ni las personas a usar… Solo queremos atrapar a ese maldito.

―Entiendo. Créeme Black, el malnacido este también se me está volviendo personal, cada pista que obtengo cae en un callejón sin salida. Será un reto, pero no perderé ―dijo él, casi de manera amenazante―. Estaré allí en media hora, debo de reunir el equipo para colocar rastreadores en los equipos y ver si es necesario instalar algo más para saber el origen de todo lo que suceda de aquí en adelante.

―De acuerdo, en nuestra casa en media hora… y Jasper… Gracias.

―No hay porqué, tranquilo.

Dicho esto la comunicación se cortó, y yo apreté el aparato con odio, casi con ganas de romperlo.

―Déjalo, lo necesitamos, y no ganas nada –dijo Ed descendiendo por la escalera.

―Llama a la enana. Bella me preocupa ―asentí.

Sí, yo también lo había pensado. Por más que en algún pequeño punto de mi ser me doliese, nosotros éramos completamente nuevos en su vida y ajenos a sus antiguos dolores y secretos. Lo sabía, pero me jodía. Para mí, para nosotros, era como si la conociéramos de siempre, como si la hubiéramos buscado toda nuestra vida. Ella era mi ideal de mujer antes de que todo aquello pasara.

Meneé la cabeza… Poco a poco -me recordé-, poco a poco.

Fui en busca del móvil de Bella y busqué en su agenda, sonreí cuando vi que ella aparecía como "_duende_".

Copié el número en mi teléfono y llamé de allí para que se guardara.

―Aló ―contestó con voz ajetreada.

― ¿Alice? ―pregunté por las dudas.

―Sí, so yo, Alice Brandon ¿Quién habla?

― ¿Alice?, soy Jacob. Bella está bien, pero, creemos que está en shock. Hubo unos mensajes un poco fuertes en nuestros celulares y ella…

―Voy para allá ―se escuchó ruido de fondo y luego el taconeo de sus zapatos― ¿Ha hablado? ¿Contesta? ¿Reacciona? ―¿A qué venía todo esto?

―Ammm… No, solo, se quedó allí. Edward la acaba de llevar a la habitación.

―Bien. No la molesten. Estaré allí en menos de una hora ¿Ok? ―y colgó.

¿Qué carajos fue todo eso?

No tuve mucho tiempo para preocuparme. Ed y yo nos dimos una ducha rápida… -¡Por separado mal pensados!- y a los pocos segundos sonó el timbre. Era Withlock.

Primero que nada le contamos con lujo de mínimos detalles como se habían dado las cosas, lo del teléfono e la casa y lo demás. Él comenzó a revisar los celulares y preparó todo para instalarle un rastreador diminuto en el aparato fijo por si las moscas. Lo de los móviles lo haría mañana ya que le faltó conseguir una pieza. Y, justo así, momentos después dos cosas ocurrieron al mismo tiempo, el timbre volvió a sonar… Y un grito escalofriante se escuchó proveniente del primer piso. De la habitación. De Bella.

Tanto Ed como yo corrimos hacia allí tan solo para encontrárnosla llorando dormida y sumamente agitada removiéndose nerviosa en nuestra cama, murmurando cosas sin sentido –al menos para nosotros claro.

De pronto una pequeña bola, o más bien un pequeño torpedo nos alejó con un impresionante potente empujón de ella mientras intentábamos inútilmente despertarla cual bella durmiente… Juro que ya iba a intentar lo el beso de lo nervioso que estaba.

Ella la zamarreó y al ver que no reaccionaba hizo algo que me dejó con la boca abierta –literalmente.

Alice se paró junto a la cama cerrando un momento los ojos, hinchó su pecho de aire y dijo a voz de grito: "¡Isabella Marie Swan, levántate ahora o llegarás tarde!"

Fue increíble ver como ate estas palabras Bella abría los ojos.

Sí, volvió en sí, pero estaba quebrada.

* * *

><p><strong>IUJUUUUU! YA PENSABA Q HOY NO HABRÍA CAP ;) MENOS MAL Q ENTIENDO EN INGLÉS SINO ESTO NI SE ME HABRÍA OCURRIDO =p JAAJAJ <strong>

**OK... Q OPINAN HASTA AHORA? LES VA GUSTANDO LA TRAMA? DENSA? LO Q SEA!  
>OTRA COSA... PERDÓN POR LA DEMORA, ESPERO Q ENTIENDAN QUE AQUÍ ES VERANO Y MIS NENES ESTÁN DE VACACIONES... ESTOY EN VARIAS COSAS A LA VEZ ASÍ QUE MIS TIEMPOS VARIAN... NO LA VOY A DEJAR PARA QUIEN ME PREGUNTÓ. ¡NUNCA LO HARÍA! QUE ME TARDE SÍ, QUE LA DEJE NOP, ME ENCANTA ESTA HISTORIA ^^...<strong>

**Como siempre nos leemos pronto, besos y cuídense... Guada... ¿ ¿ ¿ RWS ? ? ?**


	25. Dejándose conocer

**Disclaimer: Como siempre, los personajes son de S. M., yo sólo juego con ellos.**

* * *

><p><strong>**NOTA IMPORTANTE: <strong>**ESTA HISTORIA TENDRÁ UN ALTO CONTENIDO SEXUAL, ASÍ QUE SI ERES MENOR O NO TE GUSTA LO FUERTE ¡****NO LEAS! (****Sólo apto para gente con mentalidad abierta).***

**- - - - - - - - -Este fic tendrá MENNAGE hetero- bi y homosexual.- - - - - - - - - -**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 25: "Dejándose conocer"<strong>

**EPOV.:**

¿Qué rayos pasaba? Esa era la pregunta que reinaba en mi mente, casi diría una vez por minuto al estar en su compañía.

Era tan compleja, tan enigmática, tan… tan ella.

Ahora entendía un poco más esa extraña -a mi parecer- relación que Bella llevaba con la enana. Estar con Bella era algo similar a estar en una montaña rusa de emociones, algo desconcertante momento a momento; a toda hora, en todo lugar… Alice en cambio era un torbellino de actividad, otra montaña rusa sí, pero de movimiento, casi al punto de marearte o crear un sismo con la fuerza con la que llevaba el mundo por delante. Diferentes aspectos de una misma forma, de un mismo fin; el desconcierto.

Joder. Me asusté muchísimo cuando la vi allí, tendida con la cara transfigurada de dolor ¡Y aun más cuando no pudimos hacer que reaccionara!

Entre tanta cosa lo creí "_normal_", un shock es completamente normal teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de cambios y problemas que están acaeciendo en su vida ¿No? Bueno, al menos yo creí eso, una forma en que su mente se estuviera auto protegiendo por unos momentos frente a todo el caos que había comenzado a ser cosa de cada día. Creí, pero no. Podía verlo ahora, aquí había más, mucho más. Los casi inentendibles murmullos que alcanzamos a escuchar de su pesadilla hablaban de algo más, el "_ellos_" y el "_otra vez no_" sin duda eran bastantes reveladores a mis oídos.

La miré dormir a mi lado pacíficamente. Resultaba extremadamente increíble verla descansar tan tranquila en nuestros brazos.

"Otra vez no" razonó en mi cabeza, "otra vez" quedó haciendo eco en ella.

Mi gatita -pensé entre dolido y resignado- ¿Por cuánto dolor has tenido que pasar bebé? ¿A cuántos demonios has tenido que enfrentar sola? –una tristeza absoluta me embargó ante las posibles respuestas a estas preguntas.

Tal y como si hubiera sentido, o más bien escuchado mis preguntas, ella se removió inquieta.

El brazo de Jake en su cintura hizo su agarre más fuerte de manera inconsciente a lo que ella, en respuesta, automáticamente lanzó un suspiro relajándose nuevamente y reacomodándose mejor sobre mi brazo, el cual le hacía de almohada.

Convivencia. Estos pequeños detalles, rituales, costumbres que poco a poco debes ir compaginando y aceptando de la persona que amas para que la relación funcione; son también los más bellos recuerdos, tesoros a cuidar. Y que al parecer en nosotros se nos daban tan naturalmente. Lo sé, es pronto para hablar o alardear tanto sobre ello pero, al ver su cara, su modo de acoplarse a nosotros…

Se dice en muchos lados como notas o de boca en boca, que no hay cosa más íntima que hacer el amor; no concuerdo. Para mí no hay cosa más íntima que el entregarse a dormir tan tranquilamente junto a una persona. Hay tantas cosas que pueden descubrirse de una persona en ello.

Por ejemplo; se dice que cuando una persona duerme aferrado a algo o alguien es porque, aunque quizás no lo diga en palabras o no lo demuestre tan abiertamente, es que en parte tiene miedo a perderlo; aferrarlo en el sueño es como aferrarlo a sí, eso es en pareja claro. Otra de las formas es cuando uno adopta la posición del suplicante o se abraza a así mismo, generalmente cuando uno está de costado, con las piernas estiradas y los brazos al frente, más que nada revela a una persona abierta pero que puede ser desconfiada y cínica, lenta para tomar decisiones pero que una vez hechas, difícilmente cambia. Y por último –más que nada porque son las que recuerdo y las que observo aquí claro-, la forma en la que dormía mi gatita, la posición fetal. Esta era -según lo que tenía entendido- cuando la persona tiende a ser dura por fuera pero es de corazón sensible y susceptible. Tímida al principio pero relajada después. En realidad, si se la observaba detenidamente la posición de Bella era una clara mezcla de las tres, pero predominando la segunda y la última.

Jacob y yo como pareja estábamos en el primer caso, lo cuál me hacía sumamente feliz ¿Por qué? Porque ambos nos aferramos al otro, ambos nos necesitamos tanto que el estar separados ya no es una opción viable para nosotros, pero bueno, también dormíamos medio separados a veces y era Jake quién por lo general adaptaba la segunda posición, siempre extendiendo sus brazos hacia mí, o abrazándose..

En fin, sin dudas me estoy desviando de lo que en realidad nos compete.

¡Dios! Tenía tanto en que pensar. Jake. Bella. El acoso. Mi familia. La familia de Jake. Los trabajos. Como protegerla. La convivencia. El miedo. El amor. El FUTURO.

Todo era un universo de problemas correlacionados. El hermoso y casi simple futuro que había imaginado, fue borrado cual bocanada de humo en el viento. Nada podía ser simple en mi vida, al menos en lo que a relaciones amorosas se refiere, era como una especie de regla que me regía. En realidad, ¡tampoco era como si hubiera esperado o anhelado demasiado! Digo, tan solo pensé en algunos roces o discusiones hasta aclimatarnos al día a día en las rutinas y espacios del otro; un tiempo de pruebas, de pasión y ¿Por qué no? De sexo desenfrenado, mientras que el cariño y la preocupación por el otro fueran tomando formas y siguiendo su cauce. Quizás ponernos de acuerdo en la boda y pronto, muy pronto comenzar a agrandar la familia que conformaríamos. Niños, muchos niños, pequeños llenos de alegría y despreocupaciones que nos borraran con una sonrisa la fatiga de un largo día de trabajo; niños que llenaran nuestros rostros de sonoros besos pegajosos y empalagosos; que nos hicieran explotar de orgullo cuando al fin realizaran sus primeros logros. Quizás la familia que planeaba o deseaba no sería la típica familia convencional, pero estaba completamente seguro de que funcionaría, con ellos todos mis sueños podrían ser realidades. Yo necesitaba tanto de mi Jake como de mi gatita tanto o más de lo que necesitaba respirar; ellos eran mi oxígeno, mi motor. Ellos eran mis complementos y _sus_ complementos entre sí…

Quería una familia feliz, una familia llena de amor y comprensión, tal y como la que yo había tenido de niño. Disfrutando de los cuentos de antes de dormir y de las galletas de navidad de mi padre, de los juegos de beisball y de las acampadas con mi padre, pero… por sobre todo, de cada juego, charla, burla o desafío con mi hermano; quien, a pesar de ser siempre dulce e ingenuo, se dio cuenta enseguida de lo que sucedía; quien siendo siempre el cariñoso, no tuvo problemas en plantarse y hacerme frente exigiendo una explicación; quien… tras escuchar mi manera de narrar y ver los hechos no me pegó, ni puteó, ni juzgó… Ni renegó de mí como hubiera esperado. No. Él fue el mejor hermano, amigo, persona… Hombre, que pudiera haber esperado ver en él.

Él tan solo colocó una mano en mi hombro con una palmada fuerte y suspiró pesadamente antes de hablar:

"_Sé que piensas que te repudiaré, y casi quiero hacerlo tan solo por pensar eso de mí. Puedo hacerme el tonto, jugar apenas como niño, puedo ser indiscreto y decir chistes tontos en momentos inadecuados pero jamás, jamás podría odiarte por algo tan simple como el hecho de que busques ser feliz. No puedo ni quiero juzgarte Ed. Ante todo, eres y seguirás siendo mi hermano y si es así como has de ser feliz, bien por ti, me alegro que hayas tenido las agallas de aceptarlo_…"

Demás está decir que me quedé sin palabras. Él, mi hermanito… Aquel que le temió a la oscuridad hasta los diez años, aquel que creyó en Santa hasta entrar al instituto, aquel que me contó que se sentía tonto sin poder enfrentar a una chica… Él, él me estaba dando la más grandilocuente lección de mi vida; "_No juzgar, no condenar_."

Me sentí tan… agradecido con él en aquel momento.

Por aquel entonces nadie sabía aun de nosotros. Siempre habíamos andado juntos, así que sin las obvias demostraciones públicas de afecto, nadie veía más allá de ello ¿Quién se iba a imaginar…? Y, a pesar de que Jake comenzaba a despertar en mí sentimientos más complejos y profundos que el mero deseo y la amistad, aún temía al famoso "qué dirán"; y él, así, con su concepto tan simple, me dio el empujón y la confianza necesaria para ir a por más.

Fue él quién me alentó a contárselo a mis padres, apoyándome con su presencia y, adelantándose a hablar ante las reacciones –completamente comprensibles- estáticas de mis padres con la noticia. De ninguna manera esperé lo que pasó…

Mi madre, la persona más dulce y amorosa que había tenido el placer de conocer, tan solo me sonrió y preguntó:

― _¿Eres feliz? ―asentí― Bien, entonces yo lo soy_.

Así, simple, concisa; y luego mi padre:

―_Edward ―me llamó―, eres nuestro hijo, tú eres feliz, nosotros lo somos, solo ―suspiró―, solo tendrás que ser fuerte para enfrentar a quien no lo entienda ¿De acuerdo? ―asentí ¿Qué podía acotar ya?― Ambos ―terminó_.

Después, tan normal que asustaba, fue la presentación a la familia a quien ya conocían claro, pero no como mi… Pareja. Bueno, la cosa es que, a pesar de ser aceptados libremente por ellos, aun así, siempre mantuve mi deseo de formar una familia propia, y ahora… Heme aquí, con mis dos amores enroscados a mi cuerpo. Porque sí, cada uno a su manera, eran mis amores. Bella prontamente se había ganado una parte importante de mis pensamientos, y de mi corazón. Mi compulsión a protegerla crecía como la marea en la noche.

Era algo sublime y aterrador, pero no lucharía con ello; no, abrazaría cada sentimiento que ella despertara en mí, atesorándolo como el más exquisito regalo. Porque, sencillamente eso era, cada sentimiento que despertaba en mí era una gota más de su más que frágil confianza… en mí, en Jake, en nosotros, en ella misma.

Me estaba haciendo a la idea de que tendría que ser paciente y trabajar mucho para conseguir conocer cada recoveco de su mente –si es que algún día llegaba a ello.

Recuerdo que alguien dijo una vez "_El corazón de una mujer es un mar profundo de secretos_" ¿Qué mejor definición que esa? Sí, Bella tenía secretos, muchos, más que un océano era como nadar ida y vuelta por cada uno de los que había en el planeta. No importaba. Lo intentaría.

Con esto en mente el cansancio me venció, sumiendo en las profundas y oscuras indolencias del sueño.

Desperté medio sobresaltado con un leve codazo en las costillas. En realidad no desperté del todo, tan solo fue un leve abrir y cerrar de ojos para reacomodarme e invocar el sueño de nuevo. Me giré y extendí un brazo para abrazar el pequeño y tibio cuerpo que sabría habría a mi lado ¿Qué…?

Abrí los ojos de golpe al sentir que bajo mi mano no estaba aquel cuerpo frágil y delicado que esperaba encontrar, sino el cuerpo caliente y musculoso de Jacob ¿Qué demonios? ¿Y Bella?

Con un movimiento brusco –básicamente infundido por el miedo- me senté de golpe en la cama, girando para apartar las mantas de mi cuerpo y poder así, sacar mis piernas de la suavidad del colchón. El movimiento terminó por sobresaltar a Jake también, haciendo que despertara de golpe medio desorientado.

― ¿Qué pasó? ―preguntó mirando a su alrededor― ¿Y Bella?

―No lo sé. Iré a fijarme abajo, tú…

―Oh, veo que ya despertaron dormilones ―dijo ella desde la puerta con una gran, GRAN bandeja entre sus manos.

― ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estabas? ―pregunté un tanto enojado ¡Por Dios! ¡Me iba a terminar por dar algo con tanto susto!

― ¿Pasó algo Bells? ―preguntó Jake un poco más calmado que yo y fulminándome con la mirada debo añadir.

¿Eh? ¿Y ahora qué hice? Pensé emitiendo un bufido hacia él.

Ella rió ¿avergonzada? Sí, eso parecía ya que sus mejillas y cuello automáticamente se tiñeron de un intenso carmesí, escondiéndose prontamente al llegar a su… ¡Un momento! ¿Estaba vestida? Quiero decir, arreglada ¿Para qué?

―Nop. No ha pasado absolutamente nada. Lamento que cada día conmigo sea una completa caja de sorpresas y tensiones; y… por eso, como me he despertado temprano me decidí a hacerles el desayuno. Todavía no sé muy bien sus gustos, así que traje un poco de todo ―decía mientras hacía graciosas muecas con su rostro a la vez que se encaminaba, con el característico sonido de sus tacones, a dejar la bandeja sobre la cama.

Estaba, confuso. Estaba confuso, aliviado, cabreado… Y muy necesitado.

¡Dios! Verla así, vestida al mejor estilo profesional me puso duro en el acto -cosa que no pasó desapercibida para nadie ya que estaba de pie, en boxers, y con una erección del tamaño del cañón de Colorado.

Gruñí y me senté, intentando por todos los medios hacerme el desentendido mientras Bella me mirada entre divertida e interrogante y Jake se reía por lo bajo. Genial. Arrg.

―Sé que es poco, pero quiero agradecerles con lo que pueda por lo de ayer, por todo en realidad. He hecho de su vida un caos y no me siento feliz con ello, pero quiero compensárselos o retribuírselos un poco ―dijo bajando la mirada y manteniendo las manos ocupadas mientras vertía un poco de leche en un café― ¿Leche? ―preguntó, mmm ¿Debo añadir que me puse aún más duro con la alusión? ¿No, verdad?― ¿Azúcar? ―preguntó luego.

―Solo azúcar, dos por favor ―contestó Jake.

Piensen lo que quieran, pero yo estaba muy ocupado viendo como las tiras de sus tacones abrazaban con gracia sus tobillos; como las medias satinadas enfundaban sus cremosas y kilométricas piernas… Y por sobre todo, como aquella falda tan pequeña e indecente delineaba y contorneaba tan explícitamente la hermosa redondez de su firme trasero ¡Ni hablar de la blusa! No, ni siquiera debería de llamarse así ¡Pecado andante sería más apropiado! ¿Acaso pensaba ir así a trabajar? Recapitulemos ¿Acaso pensaba ir a trabajar?

― ¿Edward? ―me llamó.

―Ed ―me dijo finalmente Jake―, ahora no ―acotó. Demonios, me conocía bien, pensé tras un leve gruñido ¿Cómo qué ahora no? ¿Acaso no había visto lo que llevaba o lo que pensaba hacer? Arrg.

―Solo ―contesté finalmente.

―Toma ―dijo tendiéndome la taza con una sonrisa.

¿Taza? ¿Para qué mierdas quería una estúpida taza? Lo que yo quería no se hallaba en ella. No. Lo que yo quería era levantarme, tirarla a la cama y enterrar mi boca en su centro para que sus jugos fueran el alimento de todas y cada una de mis mañanas… ¡No un jodido café! Ok, mejor me serenaba.

Mmmm… me tomé el jodido café de un trago, la verdad era que estaba muy bueno, pero aun así no era lo que quería… Y la miradita que me enviaba Jacob con una media sonrisa no mejoraba en nada mi humor.

Observé a Bella prepararse una tostada con mantequilla, y como relamía sus labios tras la mordida. Mi pie comenzó a moverse incontrolablemente contra el piso. Dejé la taza con un golpe sordo en mi mesa de noche y me puso de pie dándoles la espalda rápidamente.

―Me iré a dar una ducha, ahora regreso.

Caminé pesadamente hacia el baño y cerrando la puerta de una patada. No sabía el porqué, pero estaba molesto; molesto con ellos por saber lo que me ocurría, con ella por vestir tan provocativamente, con él por burlarse de mi necesidad… Pero más que nada estaba molesto conmigo mismo por andar sintiéndome como un animal en celo cuando había otras miles de cosas que debieran de llamar mi atención y preocuparme más.

Me quité mi bóxer -lo único que llevaba- y abrí el grifo de agua fría. Sí, bien fría, helada de ser posible, a ver si así se me enfriaba un poco esta mente podrida y calenturienta que llevaba.

¡La re puta! Grrr… Sí, estaba helada… Y mi erección medio murió, así que una vez medio desinflado abrí un poco de la caliente… Sí, ahora sí.

Tenía que pensar en qué hacer hoy. Bella por lo que veía tenía pensado ir a trabajar y eso solo significaba que mis nervios estarían completamente enfocados en ella. Digo, si por mí fuera la encerraba en la habitación -desnuda- hasta que diéramos con el loco y pudiera darle una buena golpiza, pero obviamente después del confronte de ayer por el mismo tema no diría nada ¿Qué podía hacer? Mmm… ¿Pararme en la puerta del edificio durante toda la jornada sería muy obvio? Me relajé al sentir como el agua se entibiaba y relajaba cada músculo de mi cuerpo.

El sonido del agua corriendo por mi piel y el aroma a limpieza en el ambiente inundaron mis sentidos, el olor a sándalo de los jabones exóticos que nos gustaba usar más la menta de mi shampoo y crema de enjuague se impregnaron en mi nariz. Y el vapor tan solo los intensificaba.

De pronto, una mano me hizo saltar en mi lugar, una mano que recorría mi pecho desnudo y enjabonado y que se mostraba curiosa al querer identificar cada vello de mi abdomen… encaminándose lentamente hacia una zona que súbitamente comenzaba a crecer. Pequeños besos en mi espalda fueron depositados, tan ligeros y suaves que casi pensaba que no habían sucedido.

No hice nada. Tan solo me quedé observando intensamente a aquella mano, hipnotizado de como culebreaba lentamente, haciéndome sufrir hasta llegar a su destino. Mi miembro, enhiesto y elegantemente alzado, esperaba las atenciones con ganas.

Poco a poco -casi demasiado lento para mi gusto-, pero disfrutando enormemente de la expectación, sentí como al fin sus dedos se enrollaban con fuerza alrededor de mí; provocando que soltara un jadeo estrangulado en respuesta. Dios, me estaba matando la lentitud. Pero que delicia de muerte, pensaba casi incoherente.

La mano fue hasta la base y volvió hacia la punta apretando con fuerza, exprimiéndome, hasta que al llegar al glande fue recompensada por el típico líquido pre seminal. Con las yemas, aquel líquido fue tomado y esparcido por toda la cabeza y comenzando a hacer movimientos circulares sobre esta.

Mis manos se apoyaron haciendo presión contra la pared. Buscando a tientas algún punto de agarre y apoyo por el cual no me cayera ante tanto placer. Mis piernas estaban tensas, todo en mí lo estaba. Movimientos veloces rayanos en lo frenético comenzaron a embestirme, mis caderas sin orden ni demanda comenzaron a moverse contra ella. Quería, no… Necesitaba más, más fuerza, más fricción, más presión… quería más, ¡De lo que fuera! Pero quería más.

Ir hasta la base y volver haciendo que la muñeca hiciera en el mismo proceso un movimiento circulatorio que me volvía loco, era adictivo… las sensaciones se disparaban desde todos los poros de la piel de mi miembro. Caliente, estaba muy caliente. Los pequeños besos en la espalda se habían detenido en algún momento que no noté y ahora otra mano, o más bien los dedos de otra mano, presionaban ciertos puntos en mi espalda que me hacían gemir incontrolablemente. Presión, calor… Más.

Mis caderas ya embestían frenéticamente. Mis manos hechas puños contra los fríos azulejos. Mi cuerpo entero clamando por una liberación que veía pero no alcanzaba a llegar. O al menos no lo hacía, hasta que…

―Ssss… Joder… ―siseé y maldije por lo bajo.

La mano que masajeaba mi espalda había desaparecido unos segundos, tan solo para regresar luego, directamente hacia mi trasero. Un dedo se adentró en mí de golpe, sin ningún tipo de vacilación de por medio. Y al primero le siguió otro… Calor, calor quemó mi cuerpo jadeante. Mis caderas se habían detenido aclimatándose un poco a la sorpresiva intrusión, pero no por mucho. El dedo, no, los dedos en mi trasero comenzaron a marcarme un vaivén, que, como si fuera una danza seguí. Después de unos erráticos movimientos por parte de ambos conseguimos coger el ritmo adecuado, incrementando la aceleración a medida que los gemidos de mi boca eran cada vez más sonoros.

La mano envolviendo firme mi falo, sus dedos invadiendo la intimidad agónica de mi trasero… Era demasiado pero… No, lo que me hizo venirme con un rugido casi animal fue aquello simplemente aquello por lo que no esperé.

Entre la vorágine de sensaciones, capté fugazmente como como su boca me daba una lamida sobre un omóplato y luego… MIERDA… Me mordió. Me mordió y succionó rápido, fuerte; y eso fue todo. El dolor/placer que embargó, mi cuerpo fue demasiado lejos como para resistirme por más tiempo a aquella dulce agonía. Me vine con una potente descarga que me dejó casi acalambrado de la cintura para abajo, así que para no deslizarme patéticamente al piso de la bañera, apoyé el codo en la pared y recargué mi frente en él, sintiendo como aquella mano cesaba lentamente con sus movimientos y cono los dedos se retiraban con suavidad.

Un beso en la espalda fue lo que me alertó de pronto que pensaba irse. NO. Ni soñar con ello.

Juntando las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban me giré de golpe alcanzando a tomar su mano acercando su cuerpo húmedo al mío.

Ah, no. Todavía no había tenido un buen desayuno, pensé divertido.

― ¿A dónde crees que vas?

―Pues, tengo que irme.

―Yo no terminé contigo aún.

―Ah, no ―dijo sonriendo y retrocediendo lentamente. Yo le seguí, no iba a permitir que me dejase así―, no, no, no― soltó con una risa estrangulada girándose de pronto y echando a correr hacia la habitación.

―Oh, sí ―susurré yo siguiéndole aún mojado y chorreante de agua como estaba. No me importó. Desnudos y mojados corrimos hacia el interior de la habitación, donde un muy sonriente Jacob nos esperaba desnudo, recostado en el centro de la cama.

Bella automáticamente se tiró riendo hacia él, quien la atajó de inmediato, atacando su dulce y profana boca en un beso que demostraba toda la lujuria que sentía dentro. Joder, nos había escuchado… ME había escuchado, y ahora estaba más que listo para una atención hacia él. El mundo podía estar cayéndose a pedazos, y no me importaría menos que ahora. Él, solo él y ella y solo ella, ambos y su necesidad enfocaban mi mirada. Sin darme cuenta me hallaba en un segundo arrodillado en la punta de la cama.

Bella lo besaba con ganas, ronroneando contra sus labios. Me fui acercando lentamente a ambos mientras veía como sus cuerpos culebreaban entre sí, rozándose, acariciándose, amándose… Lo que aquí era casi tabú decir en palabras, era innegable decirlo con sus cuerpos. La devoción y respeto demostrado, el cariño infligido en cada toque mutuo; todo.

Me acerqué tanto como para que sintieran mi cuerpo rozar sus pieles calientes, y al sentirla ellos giraron hacia mí. Ambos extendieron un brazo y yo me fundí en ellos gustoso. No sabía que hacer primero, quería hacer todo junto, pero…

Mis labios rozaron los suaves y masculinos labios, embriagándome de ellos con su sabor mezclado con el de Bella en su saliva. El beso se hizo hambriento, profundo, y yo aún quería más. Más, más, más; aquel sería el mantra de mi vida a partir de ahora, siempre más, más de ellos, más de mí. Solté de golpe la nuca por la cual sostenía su cabeza y sin un segundo de demora tomé el cuello de Bella.

― ¿Te gustó sentirme mojado? ―le pregunté murmurando contra su jadeante boca.

―Mmm ―contestó como pudo.

―Qué bueno… Por cierto, quiero mi desayuno.

Y sin más aviso que ese abandoné su boca para descender de una buena vez hacia su palpitante cuello, bajando, y bajando. A cada segundo un centímetro más de su piel era cubierto por mí.

Por el rabillo de mi ojo pude ver como Jacob se removía para venir a por mí. No esta vez. Puse un alto en su pecho para que no siguiera, mientras mi boca se deleitaba con un dulce e hinchado pezón.

―No ―él me miró interrogante y yo le guiñé un ojo mientras soltaba con un mordisco el ya enhiesto pezón―. No, hoy quiero comer… Y creo que Bella también ―murmuré mirándola directamente a los ojos. Ella solo sonrió seductora y se apoyó sobre sus codos mientras enarcaba una ceja y se mordía de manera pervertida el labio inferior.

―Oh, cariño… Yo siempre tengo hambre, tendré que cuidarme sino quiero engordar ―dijo divertida―, peco de golosa.

Jake soltó un bajo y ronco gruñido mientras que ella le hacía una seña para que fuera hacia sí. En un rápido movimiento, él quedó arrodillado delante de ella, tomando su nuca para guiarla hacia su miembro, quien libre de ropa se mostraba orgulloso y anhelante de mimos. Sin vacilaciones ella lo tomó entre sus labios, usando magistralmente la humedad de su lengua para humedecerlo. Yo cesé mis movimientos, deleitándome con la visión que tenía ante mí; ella relajando su boca para tomar todo cuanto podía de él, poniendo concienzudamente los labios sobre sus dientes, para no lastimar y raspar en el proceso; y Jake, Jake intentando controlarse para no embestir aquella cavidad de manera frenética, sin querer lastimarla en lo más mínimo. Verlos era lo más caliente que había visto nunca.

Retomé mi descenso por aquel cuerpo femenino, hasta succionar suavemente en pequeños lugares de su achatado estómago, bajando y bajando cada vez un poco más. Las caderas, y sus tersos muslos fueron los siguientes. Y luego por fin, por fin, llegué al pequeño broche de placer que escondía su cuerpo como perla en el fondo del mar. Su cuerpo se tensó de deseo y expectación, abriendo más las piernas para poder recibir aún más de mí –tenía razón, ella era '_golosa'_. Lamí con ganas cual manjar en extinción cada gota de néctar que salía de su ser, prodigándole siempre la mayor atención a aquel montículo de nervios que a ponía tan en frenesí.

Jadeos, gruñidos y murmullos llenaban el ambiente. Una mirada bastó para saber que a Jake no le faltaba mucho; un sondeo dentro de su vaina fue lo que me dijo que a ella tampoco. Jacob me miraba comerla, como un animal que mira a su presa; Bella miraba hacia Jacob anhelante de recibir su premio. Su boca se movía deprisa y profunda, acompasada con el ritmo que había adquirido mi boca en ella.

Fue tan solo cuestión de segundos y unas cuantas succiones más de ambas partes, cuando al fin Bella se vino tempestivamente en mi más que juguetona boca al momento en el que mi dedo medio hacía su entrada en su necesitado centro. El gemido de placer fue prolongado y ahogado con el miembro de Jake que aún seguía danzando en su boca, pero al sentir las vibraciones de placer en su aliento sobre su hipersensible miembro… fue demasiado; y él terminó acabando justo cuando los vestigios de placer comenzaban a amainar, derramándose en su boca mientras ella lo lamía furiosa, temblando ya incontrolable sobre la cama.

Eso fue… JODIDAMENTE PERFECTO.

Señoras y señores, no saben de lo que se han perdido al ver semejante espectáculo, digno del mejor premio porno que deba existir ¿Por qué de seguro hay de esos premios, no? En fin, serpenteé hasta llegar al lado derecho de ella y recostarme sobre uno de sus mullidos y firmes pechos, dejándole un suave beso sobre su cima, lo que provocó que ella se removiera con una pequeña risa. Oh, tenía cosquillas, interesante.

Al fin ella suspiró y se puso de pie, pasando por encima de Jake, quien literalmente había quedado destruido después de la monumental mamada que le habían prodigado, y dándole un pequeño beso en los labios antes de bajarse de él. Chica inteligente –pensé-, si hubiera pasado por aquí de seguro no la dejaba partir.

― ¿Te das cuenta lo mucho que te arriesgas al ir allí como si nada?

―Sí, y de todas maneras lo haré… Me han encerrado demasiadas puertas en mi vida como para ahora venir a encerrarme sola. Aquí tengo opción, la opción de luchar. Sin embargo no soy tonta… primero tengo algo que hablar con Jasper ―suspiró mientras se subía y colocaba las medias y la falda como correspondían. Ni me había dado cuenta de que había dejado todo ordenado en la punta de la cama y que por la faena todo había caído descuidadamente al suelo―. Creo que hay más cosas para indagar, además de que quiero que coloque algún sistema en el consultorio. No es posible que dejara todo así sin más y que nadie lo notara siquiera. Créanme que no lo hago por gusto; simplemente no puedo esconderme eternamente. Sea quien sea dice que '_el juego ha comenzado_', pues bien, entonces _jugaré_… Y que me parta un rayo si no doy todo de mí para ganar ―dijo con voz contenida mientras se terminaba de alistar la blusa y el cabello. Fue entonces que nos miró y su mirada al hablarnos cambió―. Estoy sumamente agradecida con ustedes en más de un aspecto… Cada día me dan algo más por lo cual luchar.

―Bella…

―Gatita.

―Shh, no digan más ¿Ok? Debo irme ¿Ustedes irán hoy a trabajar verdad? ―hice una mueca, pero finalmente asentí―. De acuerdo. Les llamaré a la hora del almuerzo y les diré lo que hablé con él. Mmm… Además hoy viene Alice al consultorio así que de seguro me atrase.

― ¿Bella? ―Jacob se había levantado y se estaba colocando sus boxers.

― ¿Sí?

―Yo te llevo ―dijo poniéndose la camisa y luego unos pantalones grises.

―Pero…

―No. Tú quieres luchar por ti, nosotros también, fin de la discusión. Haremos todo lo que esté en nuestras manos para protegerte, así sea de ti misma ¿Ed, tú puedes pasar a recogerla? ―me preguntó de repente.

―Sí, seguro.

―Ok, ok, ok… Si van a hacer esto de todos modos vamos a hacerlo bien. Iré en mi coche ―levantó un dedo a Jacob para que callara, ya que se notaba que iba a comenzar a discutir― y uno de ustedes me seguirá. Algo tiene que hacer que se delate, no todo puede ser tan perfecto. Eso es una de las cosas que le diré a Jasper…

― ¿Ahora es Jasper? ―pregunté.

―Sí, Jasper; no empiecen con los estúpidos celos de macho ¿Ok? Como decía, le diré a Jasper que investigue a mis pacientes más asiduos. No sé si servirá de algo, pero alguien tiene que tener para que conozca todos mis movimientos, atiendo a más de veinte personas por día, algunas una vez por mes, otras, día por medio. También quiero… Aguarden ―dijo revisando su cartera y sacando un glooss labial de allí―… Ok, también quiero que verifique entradas y salidas del día en que las flores me llegaron a la consulta ―hizo una mueca―, en mi departamento será más difícil ya que no hay vigilancia ¿Ya estás listo? ―le preguntó a Jake, quien increíblemente mientras ella hablaba había terminado de alistarse más rápido que nunca. Hey, yo también me había arreglado ya, tan solo una camisa de lino blanca y unos vaqueros ya que hoy debía revisar unas construcciones y necesitaba estar cómodo.

―Sí, estoy de acuerdo con lo de los pacientes, es una vía que no habíamos tomado en cuenta ¿A qué hora piensas que terminarás?

―Como a las seis. De ahora en más me quedaré hasta el mismo momento que Jane.

― ¿Tú puedes a esa hora? ―me preguntó Jacob. Demonios ¿Pero por quién me tomaba? Sería capaz de dejar la maldita obra a la mitad con tal de estar antes.

―Sí ―respondí secamente mientras todos salíamos de la habitación que necesitaba ser urgentemente ser ventilada por el increíble aroma a sexo que invadía cada minúsculo rincón del lugar.

―Bien. Y… ―Bella respiró hondo antes de seguir― por lo de ayer, lo siento ―dijo más bajo mientras se apresuraba a ir a la escalera.

―Oye, no tienes nada por lo que disculparte― dije tomándola del brazo para impedirle que descendiera como si nada―, hace días que tu vida es un caos de emociones, es totalmente comprensible, pero…

― ¿Pero? ―ella me miró, en parte miedo, en parte dolor.

―Pero creo que hay algo más referente a lo de tus padres que no nos has dicho y… Confía en nosotros ―dije con el corazón en la mano.

Ella bajó la mirada y soltó lentamente su brazo, escudándose con la pared.

―Bella, muñeca, creí que habíamos quedado que no más mentiras, no más secretos ―dijo Jake algo dolido por su continua desconfianza en lo verdaderamente importante hacia nosotros.

―Lo sé, es solo; es… ―suspiró derrotada― lo cierto es que nunca lo he contado en detalle y, es, simplemente es demasiado. Pero lo haré, prometo decírselos en la noche, no ahora, por favor no ahora ―dijo casi con un gemido.

―De acuerdo.

Y sin más la tomé de la cintura y la tiré hacia mí, cubriendo su boca con la mía, en un beso de completa aceptación, consuelo y sobre todo, apoyo.

Finalmente dejamos nuestra casa -aunque una más de media hora después de lo planeado-. Vi como Jacob seguía el auto de Bella hasta desaparecer en una intersección en la que nuestros caminos laborales se dividían y seguí con prisa renovada hacia mi trabajo. Ser dueño tenía sus ventajas, como el hecho de que uno podía llegar tarde de vez en cuando sin que nadie dijera nada-, y cosas malas, como que si algo salía mal uno debía estar allí todo el tiempo que fuese hasta solucionarlo. Sin embargo, hoy era un día bastante común dentro de todo.

Llegué saludando como siempre y me interné hasta el mediodía a supervisar distintos proyectos, hasta que luego de recibir la esperada y ansiada llamada de Bella –y ya de paso más tranquilo-, me fui con el grupo de ingenieros a ver las obras que necesitaban más atención. Había una en particular en la cual se estaban retrasando demasiado y el comprador se estaba impacientando, así que quería ver con mis propios ojos que era lo que estaba fallando allí.

Por suerte un día normal.

A las cinco corté ya con todo y me dirigí a la oficina para dejar las anotaciones correspondientes y a alistarme para el final de la jornada.

Había estado todo el día pensando en que era eso que tanto le costaba decir a Bella respecto de sus padres. Un dolor tan profundo no se formaba así como así; y, el dolor que ella mostraba era tan arraigado como la tierra misma.

Seis en punto ella salió con su auto y sonrió al pasar delante del mío. La seguí, o más bien escolté hasta la casa… Ya que un mensaje al móvil fue lo que hizo falta para adelantarle y guiarla –sonreí ante esto.

"¿_Ed? No sé llegar. B."_

"_Sígueme. E_."

Llegamos pronto a casa y entramos sin más. Diría que me sorprendí de ver a Jake ya dentro y esperando sentado cómodamente en el salón con una copa de vino en su mano, pero no en verdad… Yo sabía que él estaría tanto o más desesperado que yo por saber todo cuanto pudiéramos sobre ella.

―Iré a cambiarme ―anunció nerviosa. Claramente necesitaba unos minutos a solas para juntar coraje.

―De acuerdo. Pediré algo de cenar mientras tanto.

Bella pasó a darle un ligero pico en los labios a Jake y salió disparada hacia las escaleras mientras yo me sentaba unos segundos al lado de Jake. No me resistí. Me apoyé contra él, recargando mi cabeza en su hombro y elevé mi rostro para darle un prolongado beso que él respondió con ganas.

― ¿Cómo te ha ido hoy? ―preguntó una vez que nuestras bocas se distanciaron lo suficiente como para hablar.

―Normal creo ―me encogí de hombro―, bastante movido con las supervisiones de obras, pero bien en general. Además de ansioso por lo demás ―él asintió mirándome― ¿Y a ti?

Hizo una mueca. Oh, no. Eso solo significaba que algo no le gustaba.

―Pues… No tan bien como hubiese querido. Voy a despedir a Jessica ―comentó secamente apretando un puño―, la encontré revisando unos archivos que no eran suyos en mi despacho ―hizo una pausa― ¿Recuerdas que hace un tiempo te comenté que me habían faltado unas pruebas de un caso? ―asentí―. Pues bien, estoy seguro de que ha sido ella pero, antes de despedirla y acusarla, porque obviamente esto no quedará así, necesito saber para qué demonios quería todo aquello ¿Dinero? ¿Extorsión? No lo sé ―dijo bufando exasperado―, no lo sé y eso me molesta horrores.

―Pero…

―Ufff, no fue solo eso. Luego de encontrarla y hacer como si nada, tuve que aguantar que ella dijera una sarta de incoherencias que me resultó difícil hacer que me creía, y como si fuera poco tuve que aguantar sus insinuaciones baratas. No la soporto… Mañana mismo le diré a Jasper que la investigue, quiero saber todo, quiero saber para quién quería esas pruebas ¡Quiero que alguien pague!

―Tranquilo ―dije pasando un brazo por sus hombros, invirtiendo así la antigua posición. Él se recostó entonces ligeramente sobre mí, descargando su cabeza en el respaldo del sillón.

―Lo sé, pero siento que todo se me está yendo de las manos. Esto en la oficina, lo de Bella, lo nuestro… Todo está tambaleante y… Odio sentirme así, impotente.

―Shh, lo sé, lo sé. Sabes que estoy igual. No te preocupes tanto ―dije dándole un ligero pico en los labios―, ya verás como todo se irá acomodando en su lugar. Tiempo al tiempo.

―Ja, suenas como mi padre.

―Hombre sabio ―dije, consiguiendo que por lo menos esbozara una trémula sonrisa en sus labios. Volví a besarlo, tiernamente ahora―. Te amo.

―Y yo a ti Ed, lo sabes ―sonreí.

―Lo sé.

―Mmm… ¿Crees que lo de Bella se solucione pronto? ―preguntó luego. Me tensé, odiaba no tener la respuesta a aquello.

―No lo sé, pero espero que sí. Haremos todo lo posible porque así sea ―dije con firmeza. Él asintió.

―Lo haremos. Gracias por insistir con esto Ed.

―Gracias por aceptarlo ―comenté acariciando su brazo―. Sabes, creo que podríamos enamorarnos muy fácilmente de ella Jacob ¿No lo crees? ―él se tensó un poco y luego se relajó completamente, y suspiró.

―Sí, ella es… especial. Pero…

―Lo es. No pongas peros Jake, sabes tan bien como yo que tus sentimientos por ella han crecido enormemente en tan solo unos cuantos días, en tan solo unos cuantos encuentros. No metas tu pasado en esto. Permítete, permítenos ser felices Jacob, juntos, ya no estás solo, no sufrirás por ello ―dije tratando de transmitirle seguridad. Él no contestó durante unos cuantos segundos, así que continué―. Creo que ella también comienza a sentir algo fuerte por nosotros. Es tan extraño. Siento como si estuviésemos conectados de alguna forma. Los tres. Ella nos acepta tal y como somos, y eso para mí ya vale mucho.

―Sí, ella vale mucho, pero… No te ilusiones tanto Edward, ya sabes que luego la decepción podría ser más fuerte.

― ¡Ya Jacob! No metas a Vanessa en esto, Bella no es ella. No te prives de tus propios sentimientos por miedo ―dije un poco cabreado de que aquella sombra aún estuviera sobre él.

― ¡Y tú no seas tan malditamente confiado! El día en que ella se harte de nosotros, de una vida extraña y excluida de la sociedad se irá y si te enamoras… Si te enamoras te quedarás de nuevo con un corazón roto, y a mí para que junte los pedazos. Ya lo pasamos hace mucho Ed, sé que la quieres, lo noto pero… Yo no puedo confiar tan ciegamente en alguien que no seas tú ―suspiré pesadamente. Mientras él pensara así no llegaríamos a ningún lado.

Sí, lo reconozco. Había tenido una gran decepción amorosa cuando joven. Y la palabra clave en aquella frase es 'JOVEN'; joven, idealista, bohemio… Enamorado del amor y no de la persona a quien decía profesárselo; enamorado de la idea de amar, sin saber en verdad cuáles eran los sentimientos que tenía. Lo entendí con el tiempo, y pude superar eso que creía haber perdido pero… Jake no lo vio nunca así. Fue él quien me aguantó las borracheras incoherentes cuando terminé con Kate hace ya cinco años tras haberla encontrado en la cama con uno de sus profesores, Alistair. Fue él quien me aguantó cuando patéticamente lloraba por la traición y decepción que sentí al saber que aquella persona a la cual había pedido compromiso y fidelidad me metía los cuernos desde hacía más de un año con aquel tipo. Fue un tiempo amargo en mi vida el aceptar que la que yo llamaba mi prometida y con quien había idealizado un futuro, tan solo se mantenía conmigo por mi apellido y por los lujos que le daba.

Sí, fue duro, pero lo superé. Y Jake no.

Él también había pasado por algo similar, pero… Aunque Jacob se mostrara fuerte y arrogante, en realidad era alguien demasiado vulnerable para su propio bien. La traición de Vanessa lo destrozó. Y las secuelas aún están presentes en él hasta el día de hoy por lo que podía ver.

―Jake, creo que es hora de que sueltes el pasado antes de que por él pierdas tu futuro. Bella no es Vanessa y no lo será, solo… permítete creer otra vez, permítete confiar. Por favor.

―Ya estoy lista ―dijo Bella apareciendo de pronto a nuestro lado, más bien a mi lado.

―Oh, disculpa. Aún no he pedido nada ¿Qué quieren comer?

―Cualquier cosa.

― ¿Pizza?

―Mmmhh ―murmuró ella mirando a Jacob fijamente, como buscando algo en su mirada, mientras yo me levantaba a tomar el teléfono a llamar a la pizzería a hacer el pedido.

― ¿Jacob? ―escuché de pronto.

― ¿Mmm?

― ¿Quién es Vanessa?

* * *

><p><strong>Jajjajaaj... Bueno, algunasos ya lo leyeron en el blog... Gracias por eso ;)... Y otros lo verán recién hoy jejej ¿Qué tal? Les gusta hasta ahora... Avísen si piensan que lo enredo demasiado, a veces me emociono poniendo cosas y bue, igual, de todo lo que vean; quiero que sepan que estoy haciendo lo posible porque todo cierre a tiempo ^^, no saben las veces que me lo he releído todo ¬¬ jajajajaj y la de libros que estoy leyendo así... con fines informativos CLAAAARO JAJAJAJAJAJAJA en fin... el próximo capi en FF será unos días después que en el blog... si puedo lo subo hoy allí, pero no sé si llegue =P**  
><strong>Ufff, me extendí un montón... VUELO! ^^<br>**Como siempre, nos leemos pronto, besos y CUÍDENSE... Guada* ;)  
><strong>¿ ¿ ¿ RWS? ? ? <strong>


	26. Enfrentando pasados, enlazando futuros

**DISCLAIMER: Como siempre los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer y la historia es de mi autoría.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>ADVERTENCIA<span>: Lenguaje adulto y escenas de sexo explícitas. Solo apto para mentes abiertas. Relaciones HETERO-BI Y HOMO sexuales.**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: UNAS GRACIAS MUY ESPECIALES A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE SE PREOCUPARON POR MI REPENTINA DESAPARICIÓN INUNDANDO MI FACE Y MAIL CON PREGUNTAS Y A MIS MUY QUERIDAS SISTERS QUE HICIERON TRABAJO DE INTERPOL HASTA SABER LOCALIZARME ;) chicas las KIERO! y son unas genios jajjajaja... Prometo dejarles hasta mi dni de ahora en más ;P**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 26: "Enfrentando pasados, enlazando futuros"<strong>

**JPOV.:**

― ¿Quién es Vanessa? ―preguntó de pronto.

Mi respiración se cortó de golpe, me sentí ahogado, aturdido… Temeroso ¿Por qué Edward tuvo que hablar de ello justo ahora? Lo sé, parezco, NO, soy un maldito hipócrita; pidiendo saber todo de ella, incluso sus más grandes y jodidos secretos y yo simplemente no quiero hablarle de mi estúpido desengaño amoroso ¡JODER! No es que no quiera, bueno sí, quizás un poco, más bien el hecho era que no podía. "Ella" era como una especie de tabú para mí. No quería recordar ya que el hacerlo significaba que toda la mierda que sentí en aquel entonces volviera a mí casi con la misma intensidad.

― ¿Jake? ―preguntó Edward mirándome nervioso con el teléfono en la mano.

―Entiendo si no quieres decirme ―susurró ella alejándose un poco de mí.

Me dolió que lo hiciera, pero la entendía ¿Cómo confiar en alguien del que sabes poco y nada, y del que encima cuando preguntas se cierra en sí?

Me sentía entre la espada y la pared.

Estaba entre afrontar y exponer la herida con el dolor que ello conllevara, o callar, y así perder algo que podría llegar a ser completamente real antes de incluso tenerlo.

Uff, mierda, me oía como todo un jodido marica. Quería gritar, quería esconderme, pero no lo hice. Tomé una gran bocanada de aire –antes de que me diera algo por aquella falta de oxígeno y apoyé mis antebrazos sobre mis rodillas, echando todo mi cuerpo –de pronto agotado- hacia adelante, intentando casi de manera inconsciente ocultar la vergüenza. Exhalé lentamente.

―De acuerdo ¿Qué quieres saber? ―preguntó incómodo.

―Nada ―respondió ella. Obviamente la miré de manera automática ¿De qué iba todo esto?

― ¿Entonces? ―pregunté nuevamente apenas mirándola.. La vi medio de perfil como se encogía de hombros mientras se abrazaba las piernas.

―Eso. Nada. No quiero saber nada que no estés tú dispuesto a decirme. Obviamente no estás… preparado o dispuesto aún a hablar de ello, así que creo que quizás hasta sea mejor no saberlo.

Me quedé mudo ¿Qué demonios se suponía que debía responder a aquello? ¿Cómo…?

―Jacob, ya… Tienes que soltarlo. Déjalo ir amor.

Amor ¿Amor? Sí, Ed era mi amor, el hombre que amaba con cada minúscula fibra, célula y átomo de mi ser. Mi soporte; mi consorte. Él lo era todo. Entonces –y solo entonces- fue que el dolor en el centro de mi pecho ante la ráfaga impetuosa de recuerdos, al fin amainó, tal y como el río tras desbordar, poco a poco vuelve a su cauce. Sí, el dolor cesó, porque… Sí, ciertamente Edward era mi amor, y ella… ella fue tan solo una idealización… un sueño, una cruel ilusión ¿Y lo peor? Que fue mi propia mente la que me engañó.

―Ella… ―comencé, volviendo con una precisa y espantosa nitidez al pasado― Vanessa, ―sí, lo dije, hacía tanto que su nombre era hiel en mi boca, hacía tanto que no la nombraba. Pude ver como Edward desde donde estaba cerca de la puerta me miraba asombrado, más no dijo nada, tan solo se metió en la cocina dándonos a ambos nuestro espacio… un espacio que yo sabía crearía vínculos mucho más allá y que, sinceramente, no sabía si valían la pena; pero a los que al menos estaba dispuesto a jugarme. Necesitaba al fin ponerle un alto al pasado.― Ella fue mi novia desde el último año en el instituto. Nuestra relación fue de casi seis años. Obviamente tuvimos nuestros buenos y malos momentos, pero, como era de esperarse, tras tanto tiempo juntos… Bueno, creo que el problema principal fue que mi muy cerrada mente ya había trazado todo un plan de vida y… fue como todo, cuanta más altura, mayor es la caída; bueno digamos que yo caí demasiado alto para mi propio bien. Como sea, tras cinco años, pequeñas cosas comenzaron a cambiar de manera evidente y yo, aun así, no quise ver, no quise entender más allá de mí ―ahora las palabras salían solas. Como si de pronto se hubiera abierto una compuerta que siempre había estado bajo presión dentro de mí.― En fin, mi plan estaba tal y como yo lo había imaginado ¡Era todo tan, predecible! ―exclamé como atontado― Ir a la misma universidad, hacer amigos en común, salir los sábados, pasar a vivir juntos… Todo; todo, hasta llegar al punto de poner fecha. Enviamos las invitaciones, alquilamos un pequeño salón e hicimos cualquier cosa que fuera pertinente para llevar al fin al cabo nuestra boda. Era casi como algo robótico; vivíamos juntos hacía ya cuatro años y habíamos conseguido terminar nuestras carreras a la par así que ya no veíamos impedimento para retrasarlo más. Era como si simplemente estuviéramos siendo testigos de como veíamos y seguíamos un cronograma ―dije percatándome entonces de aquel triste detalle―. No aburriré con detalles… Lo importante en verdad sucedió en el mismo día de la víspera, día en que yo esperaba que fuera uno de los más felices de mi vida, y que en realidad terminó convirtiéndose en una especie de trauma para mí por demasiado tiempo.

*_**Flashback**_*

―Joder! ¡Qué nervios! ¿Por qué putas estoy tan nervioso? ―le pregunté a Ed quien me veía con una estúpida sonrisa en su rostro inmaculado. Él rio aún más fuerte.

―Pues lo cierto es que no lo sé. Se supone que la que debe de estar nerviosa es la novia ¿No? ―gruñí

Necesitaba verla, hablarle al menos. Nessie, mi Nessie es la única capaz de calmarme un poco en un momento como este. Además, me valen las supersticiones, pensé mientras trazaba en mi ingeniosa cabecilla un plan.

―Ok, no sé ni porqué te pregunté ¿Qué acaso no tienes que ir yendo a tu lugar y eso? ―pregunté sarcástico mientras con manos medio temblorosas que intentaba ocultar a los ojos de aquel que se burlaba de mi pequeño tormento, me acomodaba las mangas del estúpido esmoquin.

―No, debo de esperarte a ti para eso ―bufé. Tenía que quitármelo de encima a como de lugar.

―Bien, ya falta poco. Hazme un favor Ed, ve a mi coche… detrás del asiento trasero hay una pequeña botella de whisky añejo ―hice una mueca―, necesito relajarme.

Edward me observó durante unos instantes mientras yo me contenía con fuerza para no removerme ante su mirada penetrante de manera nerviosa y delatora. Finalmente –luego de lo que pareció una puta eternidad- suspiró y asintió antes de irse. Perfecto.

Salí con sigilo al pasillo, escuchando de fondo una cantidad atronadora de murmullos de la gente que ya estaba reunida y aglomerándose en aquella pequeña y hermosa iglesia tan antigua que no sabía como es que seguía en pie. Mis pies sin ninguna demanda ni demora me llevaron corriendo hacia donde yo sabía que ella estaba preparándose para el gran momento. Con una ansiedad verdaderamente agobiante, fue que tuve que frenar en seco al ver a sus padres –mis futuros suegros-, salir e allí mientras la madre la despedía entre lágrimas y el padre le dedicaba una tierna sonrisa. Yo tan solo atiné a ocultarme en la primera puerta que tuve a mano, que resultó no ser otra que la anterior a la suya. Me pegué contra la pared, cual crío en mitad de una travesura, para no ser pillado y esperé tratando de acompasar mi respiración hasta que los viejos se alejaran por aquel largo pasillo. A punto de salir de aquella sala tan pulcra e inmaculada unos leves pero atrayentes murmullos captaron mi atención.

Una puerta, que casi parecía mimetizada con la pared, se hallaba al fondo, justo a la pared que hacía conexión con la habitación de mi dama. Corrí hasta allí abriendo muy despacio, girando con cuidado el picaporte dorado. En un leve microsegundo me alarmé de la forma tan extraña que mi corazón latía ¿Por qué late así? Tan solo parecía como si una descarga explosiva de adrenalina me recorriera; mas no le di atención. Quería sorprenderla con un fuerte abrazo y un beso apasionado que de seguro no quedaría bien en frente de toda aquella gente reunida en un lugar tan sagrado… pero una palabra, tan solo una palabra captada en una frase tremenda fue lo que me dejó estático en aquel lugar. Me hallaba atrapado en mi propia travesura.

La voz de una mujer se escuchó retumbar fuerte y claro en mis oídos en aquel momento. Y algo previo a sus palabras preparó a mi cuerpo para contener el miedo, y más, mucho más.

―Pero Nessie ¡No es su bebé! ―¿Bebé?

―Lo sé Gia, ¡Lo sé! Y en cuanto le diga él también lo sabrá ―dijo mi futura esposa con voz ahogada― ¡Pero, maldita sea, mira donde estoy! Ya no hay vuelta atrás ―dijo de pronto llorando―. No quiero casarme pero, mi bebé… Mi bebé necesita una familia. Pensé que Nahuel estaría feliz con la noticia, que al fin me diría de irnos juntos… pero, él tan solo me dijo que era una estúpida, que como quería que tuviéramos un bebé si apenas y nos alcanzaba para pagar las horas en aquel maldito motel ¡Por Dios! ¡Si hasta me dijo que me lo quitara! No pude, no pude… Lo intenté Gia ―la otra mujer emitió un gemido ahogado para luego taparse la boca ante tal impactante confesión―. Sí, lo intenté, averigüe, hice una cita, quité plata de lo que se debía gastar para la fiesta y llegué allí… Y no pude, no pude Gia. Es mi bebé ¿Cómo podría hacerle eso a él? Él no tiene la culpa de mis errores.

Mi cuerpo estaba agarrotado. Cada palabra se sentía como si un hierro candente se incrustara en alguna parte de mi cuerpo; sobre todo, muy pero muy cerca de mi pecho. No podía respirar, me sentía ahogar, asfixiar ¡Dios no! ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo? ¡Nooo! Mi mente traicionera me ofreció miles de situaciones con un acompañante de rostro borroso, miles de lugares, miles de esperas de mi parte… Miles de palabras dichas entre las paredes de un viejo motel de y para la que siempre creí, mi pequeña.

―Tampoco es culpa de Jake Ness ―dijo Gia trayéndome de regreso a mi horrorosa realidad.

― ¡Y tú crees que no lo sé! Pero, si te soy completamente sincera, sí lo es, en parte… ¡Dios! Hace meses, quizás más, que no hacemos el amor como cuando la primera vez. Y el último 'polvo' fue hace más de tres meses, ya no es lo mismo. Ya no lo amo ―escuché con dolor decir en un susurro que me desgarraba de manera lenta y tremenda―, y no creo que él lo haga tampoco. Es como, una costumbre ya… y yo no quiero eso, no quería eso. No me estoy excusando pero… cuando accedí a Nahuel fue… Gia, entiéndeme por favor, necesitaba sentirme mujer otra vez, necesitaba sentirme deseada, querida… amada. A Jake lo quiero, siempre lo haré, pero no lo amo. En estos momentos Jacob es para mí como un amigo, casi un hermano para mí. Y a Nahuel, a pesar de todo, lo amo. Lo amo con cada milímetro de mí, con cada respiración que doy. Nahuel despertó en mí mis más oscuros deseos, despertó mi pasión, mi amor infinito e ilimitado.

―Te desconozco Vanessa. Puedo llegar a entender que te hayas enamorado de ese tal Nahuel pero, jamás, jamás te creí capaz de engañar a Jacob en algo así, ¡En algo tan importante! Queriéndole meter un hijo de otro solamente para no quedarte sola; porque, como yo lo veo, ese es el fin que rige todo aquí, eso es lo único que buscas ¡Ni siquiera has intentado decírselo! ¿Cómo crees que se sentiré cuando des a luz dentro de poco más de siete meses a un perfecto niño de nueve? ¿Cómo crees que se sentirá cuando se dé cuenta el tiempo que lo has tenido engañado? ¿Crees que será bonito verlo encariñarse con el vientre del que creerá lleva a su hijo y luego sepa que era el bebé de otro a quien amaba?

― ¡Basta! ¡No quiero escucharte! ¡Él me perdonará! Lo sé. Y yo ya no le seré infiel nunca más. A Nahuel ya no lo volveré a ver, no le importo, pero él a mí sí… así que ya no seré de nadie más de que mi esposo en ley.

― ¡Le serás infiel cada día, cada segundo pensado y amando a otro así le entregues tu cuerpo Nessie! ¿No lo ves? Todos serán infelices. Tú amando a otro, Jacob engañado y un bebé que con el tiempo –si es que esto dura tanto- sentirá que algo está mal. ¡Y tus padres! ¿Sabes como se pondrán cuando lo sepan verdad?

― ¡Calla! ¡No lo será! No lo seremos Haré lo que sea para que Jake y mi bebé sean felices… ¡Y mis padres nunca lo sabrán! ¡NUNCA!

―Pero tú crees…

Y los gritos comenzaron a elevarse pero yo ya no escuchaba.

Destruido, así me sentía. Estaba a la deriva, cada cosa o pensamiento a futuro que mi maldita mente había creado, se esfumaba lentamente como polvo con el viento. Todo había desaparecido. Lo único que ocupaba ahora mis sentidos era el eco de sus palabras, clavadas cual alfileres por mi cuerpo.

No sé como fue que llegué al cuarto que tenía designado; no sé ni como mierda me despegué de allí. Pero lo hice; y ahora, aquí estaba, sentado en una silla medio desgastada por el uso, mirando fijamente el símbolo de unión que movía entre mis dedos. Aquella alianza que compré tan emocionado, tan ilusionado y soñador, y que ahora odiaba con todas mis fuerzas por ser el símbolo de todas las promesas rotas y los sueños perdidos.

¿Qué hago? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo?

La odio.

Maldita sea ¿Por qué? Perra ¿Y el bebé? ¿Quién mierda era Nahuel? La odio ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? Dios…

Todas aquellas preguntas, sentimientos se arremolinaban en mi mente hasta casi dejarme mareado, parecía un disco rayado; rayado y dañado.

Una mano en mi hombro me sobresaltó.

― ¡Hey! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué lloras? ―preguntó de golpe al verme de frente ¿Estaba llorando?― ¡¿Qué mierda tienes? ―dijo apoyando su mano nuevamente en mi hombro –un poco más fuerte esta vez-. Y me quebré. Lo tomé de no sé bien donde y lo atraje a mí para abrazarlo, o más bien que él me abrace, necesitaba algo de consuelo, saber que había alguien sincero a mi lado… Y lloré. Lloré por todo, por la persona de la que me había enamorado hacía tanto y que ya no existía, por los sueños de familia que había perdido, por el futuro que nunca sería, lloré por todo.

―Shhh… Tranquilo, tranquilo… respira… ¿Quieres que llame a alguien? ―Negué. No sabía que quería hacer más allá de un segundo posterior al presente… Hasta ahora.

El dolor que embargaba mi pecho era insoportable, pero la furia que comenzaba a cegarme se sentía aun peor. Una palabra cruzó como un maldito relámpago por mi mente; VENGANZA.

Lentamente me solté de él y sin decir palabra me fui al baño. Me mojé mucho la cara para disimular al menos un poco mi suplicio interno y regresé al cuarto, donde un más que generoso vaso de whisky me esperaba en manos de Edward –quien me miraba entre triste, confundido y dudoso.

Me lo tomé de un trago e inmediatamente me serví otro que bebí de igual forma. Me serví otra vez, pero antes de tomarlo, finalmente hablé.

―Vanessa me ha estado engañando por bastante tiempo ―trago―, está embarazada de casi tres meses ―trago―… y piensa tenerlo y hacerlo pasar como mío ―trago―. El infeliz que la dejó así tan solo la llamó estúpida y se borró.

La cara de Edward era tomo un puto poema. Incredulidad, enfado, tristeza; todo se reflejó en ella como si de un cristal transparente se tratase en tan solo cuestión de segundos. Unos golpes interrumpiendo en el momento exacto en el que él estaba a punto de hablar.

― ¿Sí?

―La novia está lista ―avisó con una tierna sonrisa uno de los monaguillos que se sorprendió al ver mi rostro. A saber que vería ¿Un hombre destrozado quizás? Asentí en silencio.

―Ahora vamos ―Ed me miró de golpe sin entender ni mierdas y yo tan solo esperé a que aquel chiquillo se retirara para ir y servirme un trago más.

― ¿Qué vas a hacer?

―Casarme ―respondí serio.

― ¡¿QUÉ? ¿No estarás hablando jodidamente en serio verdad?

―No ―él suspiró―. Si la hubieras escuchado me entenderías amigo. Diré la verdad delante de todos, eso es a lo que ella más teme, a quedarse sola… Pues bien, se quedará sola, en el puto altar ―dije con un odio creciente que nublaba mi raciocinio siempre vigente en mí y que, poco a poco, era lo único que me hacía mantener en pie.

Él me miró fijo, tratando quizás de comprender la dureza en el trasfondo de mis palabras.

― ¿Estás seguro? ¿No prefieres irte? ¿Evitar todo el escándalo y demás?

―No. Si voy a quedar como un gran cornudo por lo menos que pague delante de todos por lo que me hizo ―él asintió.

―Como quieras, pero terminas y nos largamos ¿De acuerdo? Dejaré el coche en la puerta ahora para evitar el gentío ―asentí.

Y así fue.

Justo en el momento en el que el padre nos hacía comenzar a repetir aquellos sagrados –y ahora burlescos- votos, yo me giré hacia ella y comencé…

―Vanessa Wolfe, siempre la he amado y siempre la amaré… donde sea que esté. A ti, la persona que en este momento ocupa su cuerpo delante de mí y en este momento, espero con ansias que te pudras en el centro mismo del infierno ―más de un jadeo de asombro resonó en el amplio silencio de aquel acústico lugar. El padre me miró feo, y a mí no pudo importarme menos―. La persona que conocí y amé hoy no existe. Mi Nessie jamás me hubiera engañado, jamás me querría meter a un hijo que no es mío ―más jadeos y susurros―, jamás se hubiera quedado a mi lado diciendo amarme y prometiéndome fidelidad cuando aun ama al maldito bastardo que la dejó embarazada y la abandonó tras enterarse ―jadeos, susurros y cuchicheos más algún que otro sonoro llanto se escuchaban de fondo.

―Jake, por favor ―dijo ella mirándome nerviosa con lágrimas en sus ojos.

― ¿Por favor qué? ¿Qué no diga frente a todos lo perra que eres? ―el padre carraspeó― ¡Perdone padre, pero creo que mi mujer ha pecado! ―reí fuerte y amargamente― ¡Y no se lo ha confesado! ―agregué luego con sorna―. Ups, no eres mi mujer… ¡Ni lo serás! Pude haberte escuchado, y quizás, quizás, hasta perdonado antes pero ¿Cómo pensaste siquiera que te perdonaría al enterarme cuando el bebé naciera y claramente las fechas y los mismos médicos me dijeran que no era mío? ¿Cómo crees que te perdonaría que mientras te hiciera el amor estuvieras aun pensando en otro? ―un silencio sepulcral que erizaba los vellos de mi cuerpo reinó en aquel de pronto, escalofriante lugar―. Espero que te vaya bien Vanessa, en verdad que sí. Suerte, estoy seguro que la necesitarás. Hoy mismo daré de baja todo lo relacionado contigo ya verás como te arreglas con el departamento ―dije para hundir un poco más de mi abundante veneno. Mi boca rezumaba de él a montones―. Vámonos Ed, no me siento bien ―añadía hacia él más bajo, quien por ser el 'padrino' se hallaba al lado mío en aquel momento―. Disculpe padre.

Caminé entonces descendiendo la pequeña escalera que llevaba hacia el altar, yendo directamente por el pasillo nupcial sin que un mísero sonido eclipsara mis pasos. O al menos así fue, hasta que una mano me tomó de mi brazo al pasar.

―Hijo…

―Estoy bien papá ―dije intentando sonreír―, quiero estar solo.

Y seguí mi camino sin esperar nada más. El ahogo había vuelto, y ahora era aun más intenso que antes.

Caminé con la cabeza en alto por el pasillo hacia la salida central, no quería mostrar ningún tipo de debilidad frente a ella, aunque eso no impidió que caminara un poco más rápido de lo normal. Rápidamente subí al coche, que tal y como había dicho mi amigo, se hallaba justo en frente de la entrada; y me aovillé en él. Edward tan solo subió y arrancó como si no hubiese mañana, lo cual le agradecí en silencio profundamente. Necesitaba dejar de ver aquel lugar en el que hasta hace solo unos cuantos minutos estaban puestos todos los principios de mis sueños futuros.

Y sí, para mí en aquellos momentos no había un mañana, no había un hoy, y ya no me quedaba un ayer.

*_**Fin del Flashback**_*

―Bueno, luego de aquello me quedé a vivir con Ed y pasó bastante hasta que decidimos, o más bien se dio, el que fuéramos más allá. Sí, soy un jodido resentido Bella ―dije volteándome a mirarla.

Sus preciosos ojos chocolates estaban abnegados en lágrimas que recorrían como pequeños cristales por sus mejillas sonrosadas. Ed se encontraba a su lado, abrazándola, mientras y sin poder evitarlo, me miraba con un intenso dejo de tristeza –seguramente recordando como yo aquellos días posteriores al suceso-. ¡Dios! ¡Qué patético soy! –pensé de pronto sonriendo tristemente a nadie en particular.

El timbre nos sobresaltó a todos.

―Debe de ser la pizza ―dijo Ed tras aclararse fuertemente con un carraspeo la garganta. Se levantó y fue hacia la puerta.

¿Pizza? El recuerdo me había bloqueado de todo lo demás, así que no sabría decir que hora era, ni… nada en realidad.

De pronto y de la nada, sentí unos brazos pequeños pero firmes rodear mi pecho. Bella…

―Oh, Jake, como lo siento. Lo siento, y te entiendo. Créeme, sé lo que es que te decepcionen ―dijo ella batallando visiblemente con sus sollozos haciendo respiraciones profundas y meditadas.

―Shhh, muñeca. No te pongas así, tú ya tienes suficiente con lo tuyo como para venir a hacerte problema mí, y menos por algo pasado.

―No es pasado Jake ―dijo mirándome con aquellos ojitos relucientes―. Y no lo es porque a ti todavía te duele, todavía te lastima hasta el recuerdo. Te entiendo. Hay cosas que te marcan tanto que te son difíciles de dejarlas ir así como así.

― ¿Eso te pasó a ti? ―pregunté. Ella me miró y luego bajó la mirada antes de asentir.

― ¿Por qué esquivas tu mirada? ¿Por qué te avergüenzas de algo de lo que no tuviste la culpa?

―Porque la tuve. Fue mi culpa que mis padres murieran ―dijo de manera fría e impersonal.

¿Cómo que había sido su culpa? ¿Por qué? De pronto y como de la nada a la nada, todo lo referente a Vanessa se había esfumado de mi memoria. Yo ahora solo quería saber que era aquello que a mi muñeca le atormentaba, quería saberlo todo. Necesitaba saberlo.

―Mmm… Sé que quizás no lo crean conveniente pero ¿Por qué no comemos y luego platicamos a gusto y más tranquilos? ―dijo Ed un tanto, evidentemente incómodo. Ella negó.

―No. Por favor. Déjenme hablar ahora que finalmente he reunido el coraje para hacerlo ¿De acuerdo? ―dijo ella.

Luego suspiró profundamente… y comenzó.

―Como ya les había comentado mi padre era policía, el jefe de policía Charlie Swan de Forks. No es por ser su hija, pero él en verdad era un buen policía. Era conocido y querido, pero sobre todo él era muy respetado por todos. Pero, una noche vio algo que nunca debió ver y escuchó algo que nunca debió oír y, ―bufó― su maldito completo de héroe justiciero tomó posesión de él. Fue eso lo que lo llevó a querer afrontar todo y a querer encerrar a aquellos a quienes ahora había investigado por sí solo. La justicia es tan solo una palabra que cada persona en algún punto se empeña en romper ―dijo de pronto abstraída―. Esas palabras que un día me dijo de niña jamás las pude olvidar. Finalmente, cuando él se, murió, fue que las entendí. Todos hacemos algo por quebrar las reglas buscando hasta las más patéticas excusas, pero, de pronto, hay hombres o mujeres como él que, a pesar de todo y todos se empeñan en hacerla cumplir… Aún a costa de sí.

El silencio nos envolvió.

―En fin. No sé cuanto tiempo estuvo reuniendo pruebas y demás, solo sé que cuando todo finalmente explotó él se negó a tener protección particular y demás, y mi madre, ella simplemente no podía irse sin él. Para ese entonces yo estaba ya en mi primer año de universidad, totalmente ajena a todo, o al menos así fue hasta que un par de meses más tarde me informaron de todo… Ya era tarde. Según lo que recuerdo que me dijeron, Charlie; mi padre, había descubierto un lugar cerca de la costa de la reserva de Forks un lugar para el almacenamiento de drogas. Creo que él pensó que se trataba de una red local o algo así. No lo fue. Todo ello formaba parte de una de las más grandes organizaciones de narcos del país que usaban aquel pueblo como paso para organizar y repartir.

Ella se hallaba completamente enfrascada en su relato, en sus recuerdos; y nosotros, en ella, en sus facciones, en sus tonos, en todo aquello que nos pudiera hacer conocerla un poco más, en adentrarnos en sus confines más recónditos un poco más.

―Mi padre hizo bien… él no llamó la atención. Se escondió de ellos e hizo un seguimiento durante unos cuantos meses. Solo cuando tuvo una cantidad irrefutable de información presentó el caso en aquella pequeña y desconocida comisaría y… Y fue entonces cuando el caos se desató ―hiso una prolongada pausa―. Era obvio que mi padre no quisiera creerlo. Iluso ―dijo más para sí que para nosotros―. Era casi seguro que tendrían a alguien dentro después de tanto tiempo sin que haya surgido ni el más mínimo rumor como es lo usual en un pueblo tan chico, fue entonces cuando el lugar y todo lo que allí se encontraba fueron allanados y confiscados en un golpe perfecto –cosa que hasta hoy me sorprende ya que con un soplón deberían de haber sido advertidos antes-. Sorprendentemente las pruebas fueron irrefutables y… aunque suene ilógico el jefe de todo aquello cayó al encontrarse en el momento de la redada y quedando luego aun más comprometido cuando algunos comenzaron a soltar la lengua. Ellos eran simples y tristes peones que cantaron todo demasiado pronto con tal de librarse de unos años de prisión… cosa que no les sirvió cuando "_misteriosamente_" iban siendo eliminados poco a poco. Todo esto me enteré luego ya que mi padre me dijo solo lo que consideraba necesario… idiota ―susurró con evidente profundo dolor―. La cosa es que el muy infeliz mayor fue finalmente trasladado al centro de Washington y juzgado… Y felizmente condenado de un montón de cargos y demás, pero para entonces mis padres ya estaban a tres metros bajo tierra y yo estaba perdida y completamente sola.

El silencio que reinaba en aquella de pronto fría habitación, era tal que tan solo el leve sonido del tic tac de los relojes retumbaban quebrando la quietud –no paz-, del lugar.

―Siempre encontré ridículamente extraño que no me haya pasado nada a mí en venganza hacia él, bien es sabido que es una táctica bastante común y trillada, además de sumamente efectiva; pero bueno… Finalmente había terminado mi primer año y estaba agotada con exámenes finales ¡Quería ir a casa! Quería sentir la normalidad de mi antiguo hogar y sentir que más allá de las palabras todo estaba bien. Quería sentir el cariño de mi padre y la calidez de mi madre después de aquel primer año sola y lejos. Hacía más de medio año que me habían dicho –superficialmente- lo que estaba pasando y… Nunca supe que Charlie estaba tranquilo por mí porque me había puesto a dos enormes guardaespaldas que me cuidaban, Harry y Phil que eran viejos amigos… Como sea ¿Dónde estaba? Ah, sí, entonces avisé que iría a casa para el receso y todo fue normal pero quise sorprenderlos, así que en lugar de tomar el vuelo de la mañana como habíamos acordado, tomé el de la tarde anterior y…

De pronto ella respiró muy hondo, combatiendo con rápidos parpadeos las innegables e incontenibles lágrimas que se habían amontonado en sus hermosos y cristalinos ojos marrones, y dejándonos a nosotros tiesos al saber que era lo que se venía.

―Llegué a mi casa. Recuerdo que extrañamente mi corazón latía más rápido, mucho más rápido de lo habitual, de lo normal como para solo ser que vería a mis padres ¿Se entiende? Y, si algo me había enseñado bien Charlie era que uno nunca debe de ignorar sus instintos. Le pedí al taxi que parara más adelante y bajé torpemente con mi maltratada maleta. Debo de haber estado muy nerviosa ya que hasta el pobre hombre me preguntó si me encontraba bien. Caminé lento hasta lograr apoyar mi maleta en un pequeño matorral que había al lado de la casa ―sus ojos quedaron fijos en algún punto hacia delante, obviamente reviviendo en su mente todo aquello que narraba―… Lo primero que llamó mi atención fue que la luz de la entrada se encontraba apagada, cosa que nunca, NUNCA sucedía; y lo segundo, que desde fuera se escuchaba como la televisión estaba con el volumen muy MUY alto con el diálogo de una película, lo cual era completamente ridículo ya que Charlie lo único que veía eran los deportes y si mi madre veía películas eran románticas que ponía en el cuarto justamente para no importunar los juegos que solía ver diariamente. Mi miedo creció y ya entonces sin pensar corrí bordeando la casa para entrar por la puerta trasera de la cocina. Cuando mi mundo colapsó de golpe… Justo antes de la puerta había un gran ventanal por donde mis padres solían vigilarme cuando jugaba allí fuera, y por el cual ahora estaba viendo como mis padres estaban siendo… _torturados_, por dos malditos encapuchados. Ellos, ellos estaban sentados el uno frente al otro, viendo como los lastimaban alternadamente y sin poder ser capaces de ayudarse, completamente impotentes. Recuerdo que de pronto ya no pude pensar en nada más y que mi cuerpo se entumeció, no podía responder a ninguna orden que mi cerebro dictara. Me sentí atrapada dentro de mi propio cuerpo; tan solo, tan solo me quedé allí, mirando y llorando y deseando con todas mis fuerzas que todo aquello fuera una terrible pesadilla de la que en breve podría despertar. Que toda esa mierda fuera tan solo un mal sueño.

¡Oh por Dios! Ella había visto todo, por eso…

―Obviamente no lo era, no lo fue. Fue cuestión de minutos para que evidentemente ya hartos y hastiados de su propia obra cada uno de ellos se limitara simplemente a poner una pistola en su cabeza y apretaran muy fácilmente el gatillo. Y yo… ―meneó la cabeza y respiró hondo antes de cortar lo que fuera que iba a decir en ese momento― Una sola imagen quedó permanentemente tatuada en mi mente, una imagen que me ha torturado aun tantos años después de todo aquello, sus rostros; sus rostros al momentos de que aquellos cañones tocaran finalmente sus sienes marcando los últimos resquicios y segundos de su vida. Ellos ya no lloraron, ya no se quejaron por el dolor infringido, nada; absolutamente nada. Tan solo se limitaron a mirarse de forma pacífica… y sonrieron ―susurró― ¡Puta madre sonrieron! ¡Ellos se encontraban totalmente lastimados, cortados y sangrantes, totalmente doloridos y resignados y tan solo se sonrieron en paz con todo el amor reflejado en sus ojos! ¡Y yo no hice nada! ―gritó completamente exaltada de pronto con los puños fuertemente cerrados, apretándolos hasta que sus nudillos estaban visiblemente blancos, sobresaltándonos ante el brusco cambio de su tono. Todo el dolor y la frustración, todo el arrepentimiento fluyendo libremente de pronto a través de sus labios en lo que de seguro sería demasiado tiempo para aquel tipo de pena encerrada―. No hice nada. Me quedé allí mirando y llorando como una maldita estúpida, completamente paralizada como una inútil ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no reaccioné? ¿Por qué no fui a pedir ayuda? ¿Por qué no simplemente fui por ella en cuanto los vi como cualquier persona normal? Por mi culpa, por mi culpa están muertos. Por mí… ―dijo de manera grave en un lamento que tocó cada fibra de mi ser, causando que me estremeciera de pies a cabeza ante tamaña revelación de su parte.

― ¡NO! ¡No lo veas así Bella! Estabas en shock, no es tu culpa ¡Mírame! ¡No lo es! ¡No lo fue! ―gritó Edward atrapándola contra sí mientras visibles espasmos recorrían su pequeño y frágil desmadejado cuerpo.

Yo aun no lograba salir de mi asombro.

¿Cuánto dolor puede almacenar una persona? ¿Cuánto dolor y pérdida había tenido ella que soportar? ¡Por Dios! Casi me sentía patético por contar mi dolor ante la traición de Vanessa. Ok, soy adulto y entiendo que mi dolor no era nada en comparación al suyo pero que igual era mío y todo eso. Lo sé, sí, lo sé, pero… De pronto estoy narrando, totalmente victimizado el hecho casi trivial de que me hayan puesto los cuernos y luego, aquí está ella; contando enteramente como había visto a sus padres morir medio masacrados delante de sus ojos ¡Joder! ¡Era todo un milagro que no estuviera completamente loca!

Su llanto, ahora descontrolado y cargado infinitamente de un indescriptible dolor, fue lo que me trajo de nuevo al aquí y ahora.

Edward continuaba sosteniéndola fuertemente contra sí, contra su pecho, mientras que ella lloraba desconsolada aferrándose a su camisa como si aquel simple hecho fuera el único ancla que la mantuviera en sí, como si soltarlo significase quedarse a la deriva. Una deriva oscura y solitaria a la que ninguno tendría acceso el día que ella cayera finalmente en ella. Pero no. Aquel día jamás llegaría. Nosotros nos encargaríamos de que así fuera.

Aquella mujer de grades pasiones, aquella joven marcada y asustada, aquella niña dulce y protegida; todas ellas coexistían en aquel cuerpo que ahora ellos debían proteger. Mas no como un deber; no, era mucho más que eso. Era una compulsión, una necesidad ciega de mantenerla sana e intacta por el bien de ellos mismos, de su propia frágil cordura. De sus espíritus, los cuales de manera invisible lentamente se iban entrelazando con el de ella de tal forma que una parte de nuestra esencia de ahora en más siempre estaría con ella. Y viceversa.

* * *

><p><strong>Bieeeen... Ok, no me maten ;) Me quedé sin internet y es por eso que no aparecí ni subí nada =, espero entiendan...**

**¿Qué les pareció este cap? Por hoy dejamos el lemon fuera, creo q era innecesario. Vaya con estos no? DRAMA modo ON jajajaja...**

**Como siempre esperaré sus opiniones que son mi motor a seguir. Muchos besos y cuídense. Guada***  
><strong>PD.: LOS EXTRAÑÉ! ;P <strong>

**¿ ¿ ¿ RWS ? ? ?**


	27. El Show

**DISCLAIMER: Como siempre los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer y la historia es de mi autoría.**

* * *

><p><strong>ADVERTENCIA: Lenguaje adulto y escenas de sexo explícitas. Solo apto para mentes abiertas. Relaciones HETERO-BI Y HOMO sexuales.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Respuesta a rws q no pude contestar: <strong>**Mmcha:**Sí, la verdad es que me quedó demasiado triste pero prometo no hacerlos sufrir mucho más... por ahora. Besos. **Fran: **Jajajaja no comas ansias! Todo se irá dando ;) Jajaja Jasper se reveló nomás no? espero te mejores pronto. Besos! Mil gracias a cada RW y sobre todo a Sakura93 y a Nurymisu quienes recientemente han comenzado a leer y han dejado hermosos comentarios ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 27: "El Show"<strong>

**BPOV.:**

El dolor lacerante en mi pecho ardía de manera indescriptible, dificultándome incluso la más leve respiración. Había tantos sentimientos encontrados dentro de mí en estos momentos que no podría decidirme a decir sobre cual comenzar a explayarme. Mi mente estaba completamente embotada en las palabras que hacía solo unos instantes habían salido de mis labios, en la cinta sin fin de imágenes que acompañaban a cada una de ellas en mi muy traumada cabeza. Todo era tan jodidamente confuso, tan estremecedor.

Y eso fue lo último que supe.

Desperté poco a poco, totalmente desorientada.

Todo estaba a oscuras, aunque no negro en su totalidad, solo se alcanzaba a ver la silueta de los muebles y el dejo de luz de un punto que todavía no lograba ubicar. Mi memoria era un coladero, Sí, era un maldito coladero de imágenes difusas que se negaban rotundamente a cooperar –gemí.

Ok, sabía que estaba con ellos, en ahora su cuarto pero ¿Y ellos?

A tientas moví mi mano hasta tocar el pequeño interruptor de aquel hermoso velador que sabía estaba en aquella mesa de noche, iluminando con una cálida y tenue luz aquel recinto.

Enfoqué mi mirada durante unos cuantos segundos hasta que ésta al fin se reajustó y pude mirar con claridad cualquier superficie sin que mis muy sensibles ojos duelan. Sentía la garganta áspera y rasposa y un ligero dolor en la vista y cabeza. Mi cuerpo se sentía como agarrotado, todo como inequívoca señal de que el llanto me había agotado hasta vencerme ¡Genial! ¿No? Arrg.

Un leve murmullo llegó a mis oídos así que giré varias veces mi cabeza para ver de donde provenía. La puerta de la alcoba estaba entornada y por ella fue que antes entraba un dejo de luz y ahora estos sonidos apagados por lo que supuse que ellos estarían abajo -no tenía ni la más puta idea de que horas eran-. Me estiré muy fuerte en la cama y noté vagamente como la tela se estiraba con suavidad por sobre mis pechos y muslos, al mirar vi que llevaba una camiseta enooorme. Extraño. Tan solo llevaba eso y mis bragas. Mmmm… Me levanté despacio –y aun así-, no pude evitar el pequeño mareo que me dio. Comencé a moverme para bajar pero, ok, tenía que ir al baño. Rápidamente corrí hacia allí y, no me avergüenza admitir que sentí un gran placer cuando al fin pude vaciar mi vejiga, -ya que estaba- lavé mis dientes y me cepillé un poco el desastre que tenía en el pelo. Tras algunos minutos de inútil esfuerzo opté por simplemente atarlo en un flojo rodete. Listo. Ahora sí me encaminé hacia el pasillo que conducía a las escaleras, caminando descalza sin hacer el menor ruido sintiendo el frío de aquella hermosa madera lustrada bajo mis pies. Toda la casa era perfecta, hermosa a más no poder, pensé gratamente sorprendida de que así fuera teniendo en cuenta que era el resultado de dos hombres solos. Era… Daba una cálida e indescriptible sensación de hogar.

Fue entonces cuando me quedé estática en el escalón a medio bajar, la imagen ante mi me había agarrado con la guardia baja.

Ellos se encontraban cómodamente en el sillón del living, el mismo en el que hoy Jacob y yo nos confesamos, el mismo en el que nos habíamos tomado los tres tras mi llegada abrupta a esta casa, el mismo en el que ahora ellos se hallaban besándose apasionadamente como si no hubiera mañana.

Era algo absolutamente magnífico verlos así, tan íntimos, tan arrobados. Casi me sentí una intrusa entre ellos. Casi.

Observé en silencio con inmenso deleite como posaban sus manos con suma confianza en el cuerpo del otro, como estos reaccionaban con absoluta entrega en respuesta a esos toques; observé como se amaban en cada aspecto y sentido más allá de las palabras. Y de pronto, sentí envidia. Envidié esa entrega y devoción de uno para con el otro. Y sentí miedo de quererlo, y sobre todo de llegar en algún momento a hacerlo. Miedo a perderme; a tenerlo y a no tenerlo; a responder y a no hacerlo… Básicamente, miedo a una emoción tan compleja e inmensa que no pudiera controlar y que a la larga terminara acabando conmigo.

Y mientras todo esto pasaba por un rincón de mi cabeza yo aún no quitaba mis ojos de ellos, mirando con un sentimiento muy similar al anhelo, como se poseían mutuamente con el vaivén de sus hermosos y ahora brillantes cuerpos.

Fue tal la magnitud de mi visión que me vi obligada inconscientemente a contener la respiración cuando los vi a ambos jadeantes y felices explotar en el éxtasis más pleno y, reteniéndolo, hasta después de ver los dulces besos entre sí como un mudo agradecimiento mutuo.

No podía creer la cantidad de sensaciones que me embargaron al verme como una mera espectadora ante tal demostración de placer y entrega. La calidez y el amor entre ellos resultaban prácticamente tangibles en el denso aire que se había conformado en aquella habitación, era casi asfixiante.

No me di cuenta hasta aquel momento que lentamente me había deslizado hasta quedar sentada en uno de los escalones de en medio. ¡Mierda! Si me movía ahora, por más sigilosa que fuera, lo notarían. JO-DER. Ok, esperaría entonces a que ellos se distrajeran con… algo, cualquier cosa –que seriamente esperaba que no fuera otra grandiosa ronda de desenfrenado o dulce y tierno sexo delante de mis narices―, y escaparía entonces rápidamente escaleras arriba. Sí, eso… y esperaba que fuera pronto porque ver tanto _roce_ y demás me había dejado con una entrepierna palpitante y henchida que necesitaba atención… URGENTE atención. Pero a la vez no quería interrumpir su momento.

Dios, sabía que desde que me habían conocido todo había sido una maldita locura. No era culpa mía –lo sabía-, pero eso no quitaba el regusto amargo que me dejaba el hecho de saber que de alguna forma –ok, en más de una forma-, yo había interrumpido y quebrantado la paz de su unión, e inclusive de su sueño de un futuro simple con su añorada pareja. Una ira desconocida –muy similar a los celos debo añadir-, se instaló en mi pecho y me apresó con fuerza cuando brevemente una imagen de ellos con una mujer sin rostro se instalaba fugazmente en mi cabeza. NO. O sea, simplemente, NO. De alguna manera intrincada y engañosa cada uno de ellos se había colado tras mis muy levantadas y reforzadas defensas y ahora… Me sentí insegura, insegura de entregar mi amor sin límites a aquellos dos perfectos amantes que tenían entre sí aquella tan intensa conexión entre sí; cosa que sin quererlo ni saberlo, en este preciso momento me hacía sentir un tanto excluida a pesar de todas aquellas palabras anteriormente mencionadas en aquellas charlas y convenios, en aquellas verdades verbalizadas y…

― ¿Bella?

Mi corazón dio un vuelco ante aquel susurro con un leve matiz de sorna. Primero paró y luego echó a correr una carrera atroz dentro de mí.

Mierda. Había estado tan ensimismada pensando que mi mirada difusa y fuera de foco seguía clavada en aquel sillón, mientras que sus previos ocupantes estaban en estos momentos delante de mí con una mueca idéntica en sus rostros relajados. Duda, diversión, y ¿Deseo?, sí, todos ellos se reflejaron en sus ardientes miradas. De seguro que el deseo era debido a los rescoldos de su muy reciente apasionado encuentro, pensé con una pizca de irritación.

― ¿Estás bien muñeca? ―esa simple pregunta disparó algo cálido dentro de mí.

Claro, aún no hallaba mi voz como para haberle respondido a Ed su anterior pregunta, así que ahora, preocupados, borraron sus tontas caras evidentemente satisfechas. Joder, parecía una niñata con una rabieta tras haberle quitado un dulce –entrecerré mis ojos-; bueno ¿Quién no se cabrearía al pensar en haber perdido a _estos_ dos dulces? Bufé y Edward enarcó una ceja, una perfecta, poblada y enmarcada ceja ¡Mierda! Hasta las jodidas cejas eran perfectas.

―Creo que estás pensando demasiado gatita ―susurró Edward en mi oído, exhalando su cálido, fresco y embriagante hálito allí y sintiendo como me envolvía hasta impregnarse y afianzarse en mis fosas nasales, creando un calor lacerante en mi garganta de repente reseca. Dios ¡Y solo era su aliento!

Sabía que lo estaba mirando ahora con una expresión de completo shock, pero lamentablemente para mí, aún no podía sentir mis músculos faciales como para cambiar aquello de mi rostro.

― ¿Te ha gustado la función muñeca? ¿Te ha gustado vernos mientras nos hacíamos uno? ¿O estás así porque no te invitamos en cuanto te sentimos? ―susurró Jake en mi otro oído causando toda aquella enervante cadena de sensaciones anteriores. Dios ¿Qué tenían ellos para tener este control nato sobre mí? Esperen ¿Ellos ya sabían que estaba aquí? ¿Sabían que los observaba?

―Mmm… Puedo olerte gatita. Puedo oler tu excitante aroma en el aire ―dijo Ed levantando la cabeza, olisqueando para luego trabar una penetrante mirada en la mía y decir―… Se me hace agua la boca.

―Mmm… Tengo sed ―murmuró luego Jake relamiéndose sugerentemente.

¡Oh, joder! ¡Dios, sí! Sí, por favor, sí.

Todo lo que había visto, sentido, olido; todo aquello que acababa de escuchar de sus húmedas y calientes bocas. TODO, simplemente… Arrg. Necesitaba liberarme, necesitaba sus grandes y fuertes manos, su suavidad y su rudeza; necesitaba sus bocas, calientes y lubricadas para mí. Necesitaba sus miembros, duros y enhiestos en mí, contra mí, sobre mí. Ahora. Ya.

En estos momentos en los que mi desequilibrado libido me cegaba ya no me importaba ser tan solo un simple complemento, un tercio en su relación; aunque aun no sabía si estar dolida o cabreada al no haber sido invitada antes.

― ¿Te gustó vernos tocándonos? ¿Te gustó ver como nos tomábamos y nos liberábamos? Imagino que estás condenadamente mojada, que tus jugos resbalan ahora mismo por tus cremosos muslos ¿No es verdad? ¿Te mojaste por no poder tocarnos? ¿Por no poder lamernos, apresarnos en tus tiernos y henchidos pliegues? ¿Sentiste celos gatita? ―mi mirada voló a sus ojos en cuanto dijo eso sin poder contenerme, y lo fulminé con ella.

Joder, tenía razón en todo, pero admitirlo era darles demasiado poder y mucho más control sobre mí –sí, aún más-, y todavía no había decidido nada con respecto a eso.

Después de la pasada noche, de tantas cosas reveladas; después de la visión de ellos ante mí de esa manera gloriosa; después de mis propios sentimientos, descubrimientos y replanteos… Necesitaba tiempo, tiempo para reconstruir algunas barreras que me resultaban necesarias para vivir, para respirar. Necesitaba volver a levantar algunos muros que ellos, con su bondad, con su cariño, con su simple presencia y terquedad habían logrado rajar, quitar. Destruir. Toda esa _vulnerabilidad_ que sentí cuando me encontré sola y perdida aún estaba a flor de piel por los recuerdos frescos y latentes de la pasada noche. Recuerdos en los que nunca me permitía siquiera pensar y que ayer me habían desbordado con su precisión y magnitud. Recuerdos demasiado crudos y duros para mí.

Una caricia. Una caricia tan suave como el suspiro más leve en la mejilla fue lo que me devolvió al momento en el cual me hallaba. Una infinita ternura y, comprensión, en las miradas de ambos hombres delante de mí que casi me hace llorar. Hacía tanto tiempo que nadie me miraba así.

Me miraban sí, pero siempre con lujuria, deseo exclusivamente carnal, quizás hasta admiración con triunfo por la conquista fácil, con anhelo, con miedo, con angustia, con preocupación, con cariño, con dudas. Pacientes, amigos y amantes varios, sus miradas siempre variaban pero sin salirse de los mismos ámbitos, pero así, con simple ternura de la más pura e inocente… no. Hacía ya mucho, quizás demasiado tiempo que no.

Mi mente de verdad estaba muy mal. Mi madre siempre me decía que funcionaba mal, que nunca podría saber que era lo que pasaba de un segundo al otro en esta cabecita mía. Lo sabía.

El anhelo y el deseo no se habían ido de mi cuerpo, pero ahora eran acompañados por las malditas dudas, la tristeza, el dolor, el miedo. Dios, sentía que me estaba por desarmar ante ellos.

―Ven aquí hermosa ―dijo Ed acercándose más para tomarme gentilmente en sus fuertes y seguros brazos.

Me dejé hacer. Completamente indefensa y desarmada en estos momentos… y me aferré a él. Me aferré a su duro y tibio pecho, apoyando mi mejilla justo en el lugar en el que latía su desenfrenado corazón, colocando una de mis palmas allí para sentirlo real, casi como si lo pudiera tocar, poseer. Sentí el vaivén de sus movimientos en el viento que nos rodeaba al subir y sentí además una mano pasar insistente e incansable por sobre mis cabellos. Mis ojos se cerraron firmemente en respuesta ante aquel tacto. Jake.

El enterarme de lo mal que lo había pasado con aquella maldita perra de Vanessa hizo que una peligrosa ira me inundara en oleadas con cada palabra que salía de sus labios. Estaba completamente segura de que si la veía la haría trizas –como mínimo la atinaría un puñetazo bien dado-. Pero eso no importaba en verdad, lo realmente importante eran las secuelas y heridas profundas que dejó en él, el daño a su ego, a su creencia en el amor y fidelidad en el sexo opuesto. No soy idiota –no demasiado-. Como sexóloga con buena base en psicología y en terapia de parejas era plenamente consciente de que la relación con Ed había surgido como una especie de válvula de escape para ambos, una superación confusa a sus respectivos engaños y desamores. Sin embargo, era evidente que por más confusos y/o erróneo que fueran sus pensamientos al principio, ellos obviamente habían desarrollado el amor y la pasión entre sí, descubriendo y redescubriendo partes de sí mismos en el proceso y a la vez –casi inconscientemente-, resguardándose de aquello que los había dañado. Sobre todo a Jake –mi pobre lobo solitario, pensé para mí.

Sin duda alguna debía de reconocer el enorme paso que habían dado ambos al dejarme entrar en sus vidas. Ahora podía entender más algunas de sus posturas anteriores, a veces contradictorias. Sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta lo jodidamente complicada que había resultado ser ésta.

Mi culo prácticamente desnudo tocó sin reparos la fría tela debajo de mí. Di un respingo ante ello, apretando sin querer más fuerte el cuello al cual me aferraba hasta ahora.

―Shh, tranquila pequeña ―susurró Ed contra mí mientras me dejaba sobre la mitad de la cama, separándose solo lo absolutamente necesario y acomodándose inmediatamente a mi lado.

Un movimiento a mi otro lado desvió momentáneamente mi atención, y supe que era mi lobo quien se movía para acoplarse a mí. Un extraño sentimiento de paz me envolvió al estar así, allí entre ellos. Segura.

― ¿Estás bien preciosa? ―murmuró Jacob anclando un pesado brazo bajo mis pechos, acercándose hasta que su calor me inundó sin pausa. Asentí.

― ¿Qué va mal? ―preguntó Ed con voz ligeramente ahogada, preocupada. No me gustaba para nada oírlo hablar así. Fruncí el ceño.

―Nada ―uggh. Mi tono de voz sonó pésima. Ronca, grave, hueca.

―Isabella ―dijo entonces en un tono de clara advertencia. Me aclaré la garganta.

―En verdad, no es nada ―suspiré―.Es solo, todo aquello que recordé ayer fue, demasiado… No suelo permitirme pensar en ello y por eso a veces las pesadillas son tan crudas. Solo es eso ―dije apenada bajando con cada palabra un poco más mi tono de voz.

En cuanto aquellas palabras abandonaron mis labios fui directamente arrancada de Edward para terminar en un fuerte abrazo de Jake. Me sentí tan pequeña a su lado. Su calor, su abrazo, su fuerza, todo en él me hacía sentir protegida.

― ¿Quieres olvidar? ―dijo con un tono ronco contra mi oído― ¿Quieres que te hagamos olvidar todo por un rato Bella? ―insistió, pero no esperó respuesta. No hacía falta, yo misma podía ver como cada poro de mí exudaba deseo y anhelo.

Sus labios estallaron con fuerza contra los míos y su húmeda y caliente lengua se introducía en mí un mísero segundo después.

Y yo, yo tan solo dejé salir mi instinto, mi ciega necesidad, mi lujuria ilimitada, mi deseo carnal de él para responderle y sobrepasar cada toque que él comenzaba a darme. Sí.

La temperatura subió como la lava en erupción en aquella habitación. Sin embargo, algo casi me helada.

Un movimiento detrás de mí desvió un poco de mi atención, mas en realidad fue para todo lo contrario a lo que yo esperaba.

Edward quitó la mano de mi cadera que era en donde había estado hasta ahora y se estiró para salirse de la cama. Ante esto un escalofrío para nada placentero me recorrió la espalda, Jake lo notó así que me miró más allá de mí y lo vio.

Edward se había prendido un cigarro –a saber de donde lo había sacado-, esperen ¿Fumaba? Sexy –pensé medio ida y nublada de lujuria y necesidad-. Lo vimos recostarse contra el borde de la cómoda/escritorio que había al lado de la puerta del baño, a mis espaldas.

Lo miré atónita; atontada, excitada ¿Qué…?

―Sigan ―dijo, mas bien ordenó con una voz increíblemente ronca, oscura, gutural―. Quiero mirar.

Un gemido lastimero escapó de mis labios. Mierda. Esto me excitaba, mucho. Sabía de primera mano lo caliente que era mirar pero, hacerlo sabiendo que ese adonis nos miraba entre las penumbras, con tan solo la luz del cigarro y de los rayos de la luz de la luna que se colaban por detrás de él por entre los espacios de las cortinas metálicas. Todo aquello era… solo… JODER.

Joder, joder, joder… No tengo palabras.

Me retorcí inquieta y como consecuencia Jake gruñó en mi oído cuando mi cadera apretó contra la punta redondeada y ya hermosamente lubricada de su dura erección.

―Muñeca…

― ¿Mmm? ―gemí en pregunta, respuesta.

― ¿Estás lista para dar el mejor show de tu vida? ―me preguntó él roncamente entonces. Yo decidí jugar.

―NO.

― ¿No? ―preguntó extrañado y por el rabillo de mi ojo derecho vi como Edward comenzaba a removerse de su lugar.

―No. Puesto que espero que esta sea la primera función de muchas… Y me esforzaré en superarme en cada una ―ronroneé en tono bajo pero lo suficiente alto como para que ambos escucharan.

Un gemido, gruñido en sentido estéreo inundó la habitación un segundo antes de que yo tomara impulso y saltara sobre el regazo de aquel moreno que iba a comenzar a devorar en cualquier momento. Me encontraba en un alto grado de excitación que mezclada con tanta adrenalina por todos los sucesos de estos últimos días estaban creando una bomba de tiempo en mí y mis _necesidades_.

Mi pequeña, casi inexistente braga de estilo cola-less, no era obviamente impedimento alguno para que no sintiera su erguido mástil contra mi muy húmedo y hambriento sexo. No quería nada suave, no quería adornos ni preliminares. Estaba muy caliente y quería saciarme; YA.

Una vez bien centrada en el regazo de mi lobo ataqué su boca a tal punto que cuando al fin lo solté él estaba jadeando en busca de aire para llenar sus ahora colapsados pulmones. Yo no necesitaba aire, no en este estado febril. Mi cadera se mecía sobre él, acunando su sexo palpitante en mi calor y humedad, y no lo soporté más.

Tomando los bordes de la camiseta que llevaba la aventé por sobre mi cabeza hacia atrás dejando mis pechos a disposición, saltando libres ante la intensidad de mis movimientos, bailando al compás de la danza que pronto comenzaría. Las manos que hasta ese entonces estaban apretando firmemente mis caderas para intensificar el roce, volaron con ganas a mis henchidos y necesitados senos. Él los tocó, primero tanteando hasta que con un gemido de frustración de mi parte los apretó hasta doler y, ahora sí, solté un largo quejido de oscuro placer. Jacob tomó toda su extensión y los amasó y apretó hasta que la irrigación de sangre en las cimas fue casi rayana en el dolor y solo ahí, una vez en ese punto, fue que finalmente tomó uno de mis pezones en sus labios, mordisqueándolo, y el otro entre sus dedos, apretando con un dulce tormento. Las oleadas de placer viajaron directamente a mi centro y ocasionaron un creciente nudo, muy reconocido, en mi bajo vientre.

Él se había levemente erguido para ello, quedando semisentado. Perfecto.

Con un profundo pesar, alejé sus manos de mis pechos. Vi su mirada interrogante recorrerme y yo tan solo le sonreí engreídamente, moviendo sus manos con lentitud hacia mis caderas, hacia mis lados… Más precisamente hacia las tiras de mi muy molesta tanga.

―Rómpelas ―ordené con voz grave, urgida.

Jacob me miró, primero con asombro y luego con completa lujuria en su mirada.

Lentamente tomó ambos lados y con un tirón certero, lo hizo. El sonido de la pequeña tela rasgándose inundó cada centímetro del lugar. Y yo me sentí libre.

Sin perder un segundo más de tiempo tomé con fuerza y seguridad su duro falo, y lo introduje en mí con una estocada certera que lo dejó encajado hasta los mismísimos límites de mi matriz. Ambos gemimos fuertemente ante la inmensa sensación de plenitud y calor que nos embargó. Pude sentir mis paredes ensancharse de golpe y como eran llenadas totalmente por él.

Jake seguía con el torso medio erguido así que tiré de él para besarlo intensamente. Devoré cada rincón de su boca, de su lengua. Mordí, besé y lamí cada milímetro de su lengua y labios. Básicamente me cogí su hermosa y batalladora boca. Y, mientras esto pasaba, los movimientos de mi cadera y cintura eran tortuosamente lentos y rítmicos, haciendo pequeños círculos sobre él, nada de la ferocidad que consumía nuestras caras. Él comenzó a impacientarse y a mover sus caderas con más velocidad y fue entonces cuando la tormenta comenzó.

Como dije, él se encontraba casi sentado por completo y yo me encontraba en su regazo, lista para cabalgarlo cual potro salvaje.

Sin mediar palabra arqueé mi espalda en un arco hacia atrás, sintiendo como mi pelo ahora suelto, salvaje y enredado, caía en cascada sobre sus piernas. Me removí hasta encontrar el punto justo en el que ambos sacábamos el máximo a nuestros cuerpos, a nuestra unión. Sí, perfecto. Mis caderas comenzaron a adquirir la velocidad por la que él clamaba, arriba y adelante, abajo y atrás, justo hasta conseguir que su miembro trabara suavemente con cérvix en cada embestida; provocando que ambos jadeáramos o gruñéramos con cada una de ellas. El ritmo se volvió ya frenético y para este punto yo ya estaba saltando desaforadamente sobre él mientras él enterraba uno de mis pechos hasta la campanilla de su garganta. Literalmente me lo estaba devorando de una manera exquisita.

―Mmm… Parece que ambos estaban hambrientos ―se escuchó por detrás de mí en una voz tan baja como grave.

―No tiene-nes i-de-aaaaaaa ―dije para terminar gritando cuando Jake mordió dolorosamente mi pezón.

Enderecé mi torso para poder tomar sus labios en los míos, mordiendo todo lo que estaba a mi paso pero me di cuenta que entonces la penetración perdía profundidad. Ok, eso no lo iba a permitir; yo quería cada minúsculo milímetro de él dentro de mí. Solté su boca y, con un poco de dificultad giré mis pantorrillas para que en lugar de estar debajo de mí pudieran pasar libremente por su cadera, abrazándolo como una boa. Siiiii, el paraíso. Crucé mis piernas por detrás de él y enterré sin pudor mis talones en sus fornidos glúteos mientras con un prolongado gemido tomaba su cuello para morderlo con fuerza. Lo iba a marcar, quería marcarlo.

―Oh… Muñeca… Joder, mierda, yo… Arrg ―decía Jacob.

―Déjense llevar… quiero verlos acabar, juntos… ―dijo aquella voz que destilaba sexo en cada tono.

―Muñeca, ahora sí, a lo bueno… ―susurró contra mí. Oh –sí, esa genialidad fue lo único que pude pensar.

Una de sus manos me tomó de mi cintura y la otra mi cuello mientras ejercía fuerza en su cuerpo para impulsarse hacia adelante, dejándome caer lentamente con mi espalda sobre el colchón. Mieerrda. Sus embistes eran cada vez a mayor velocidad y profundidad. Lo sentía enterrado hasta lo más hondo de mis entrañas, y carajo, me encantaba. Mi centro estaba tan lubricado que me sentía húmeda hasta en los muslos, el sudor regaba totalmente nuestros cuerpos, creando que nuestros movimientos fueran completamente fluidos y resbalosos. Finalmente, cuando ya creí que no podría más por la arritmia que sentía en mi corazón, él levantó mis piernas hasta que mis talones quedaron a la altura de sus orejas. JODER, MIERDA, CARAJO, OH; SIIIII…

Mi orgasmo me golpeó con una fuerza arrolladora, latiendo desde el mismo centro de mi matriz y volando con rapidez por cada vena, arteria, músculo y carne de mi cuerpo, bombeando deliciosamente cada una de mis terminaciones. Luces cegadoras se dispersaron por detrás de mis párpados cerrados.

―Oh, sí. Joder. Oh, síííííí… ―gritó él justo cuando comenzaba a sentir como pulsaba en mí descargando su semilla mientras los últimos rescoldos de los míos lo apretaban y, ¡Oh! Que maravilla, mis músculos volvieron a latir entorno a él, ordeñándolo con fuerza.

Y sí, podrían decir que quedé agotada… pero cuando de repente abrí los ojos ante el sorpresivo apretón que dio Edward en mi muy sensible pezón… Mi cuerpo reaccionó… Otra vez. JODER.

―Hermosos, realmente hermosos… espero que hayan disfrutado el precalentamiento ―gemí―, pero ahora quiero jugar… ―dijo sonriendo de manera siniestra mientras Jacob boqueaba por aire debajo de mí y yo jadeaba por lo pasado, por lo que aún sentía; por lo que venía. ¿Ya dije MIERDA? ¿NO? Ok, MIEEERDA.

Segundo round.

.

.

Luego de aquello _tremenda_ cabalgata y de su consecuente segunda ronda era plena y desafortunadamente consciente de cada músculo resentido de mi desmadejado cuerpo ¡Mieeeerda! Sí, me duele cada puto rincón, cóncavo y convexo de mi cuerpo pero ¡Hey! ¡No me estoy quejando! Un suspiro de clara satisfacción se me escapó ante el mero recuerdo de tanta fogosidad. Mmm… Creo que está demás decir que cada poro de mí reaccionó con su habitual facilidad a pesar de las molestias. Argg.

Me encontraba en el medio, de cara hacia Edward, totalmente apretada entre ambos desde la punta de mis cabellos hasta las rodillas. El brazo de Ed pasaba por mi cintura y se posaba posesivamente sobre la cadera –casi glúteo- de Jake; mientras que el de Jacob pasaba por debajo de mis pechos para terminar a plena palma abierta justo donde el vello pectoral de Edward. Dios, era casi desconcertante ver tan inmensas demostraciones de afecto, de amor. Volví a suspirar mientras apoyaba mi mejilla sobre la mano de Jacob y abrazaba más fuerte la cintura de Ed. Sí, éramos un completo enredo de extremidades, pero me encantaba. Pocas, casi nulas, eran las veces en las que me quedaba cómodamente a dormir toda la noche con algunos de mis _amantes_. Mis huidas a media noche o más bien casi al alba eran lo mejor para mí. Hasta ahora. Esta sensación de –meneé la cabeza-, ni siquiera sabría como describirlo. Decir que estaba a gusto, tranquila, cómoda y en paz era sencillamente poco. En verdad podría acostumbrarme a esto pero ¿Debería?

Comencé a ver como las primeras claridades del alba alumbraban el cielo, y respiré hondo, preparándome para enfrentar un nuevo día. Ciertamente me quedé en shock cuando me dijeron que –hice una mueca- "_suegro_" había venido a revisarme. Mierda ¿Qué habrá pensado de mí? ¿Y de ellos? ¿Le habrán dicho la verdad? Esperen ¿Quiero yo que digan la verdad de nuestra relación? Digo ¿Ahora? Mmm, creo que como recién comenzamos –y al margen de que no sea un inicio demasiado común-, deberíamos de esperar un tiempo ¿No? No lo sé, no sé jodidamente nada, y eso me saca de quicio ¡Puta madre! Hoy voy a tener que hablarlo –pensé enfadada y resignada mientras resoplaba.

―Demasiada intensidad para esta hora gatita ―dijo Ed por encima de mi cabeza con voz adormilada. Rodé los ojos.

―Sí, solo recordaba algunas, _cosas_ ―respondí sin pensar. UPS.

Una risa ronca y profunda resonó en el ambiente mientras mi espalda se estremecía por los espasmos que lo acompañaban. Ok, todos estábamos despiertos. Y había cosas y tiempo para aclararlas.

* * *

><p><strong>Q tal? Les gustó? ^^ Q me dicen del Eddie observador? Ñaaam Jajjajajajajaj...<strong>

**Bueno, como siempre nos leemos pronto -espero, ok, al menos lo intentaré-, besos y cuídense... Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	28. Confusiones y reacciones

**DISCLAIMER: Como siempre los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer y la historia es de mi autoría.**

* * *

><p><strong>ADVERTENCIA: Lenguaje adulto y escenas de sexo explícitas. Solo apto para mentes abiertas. Relaciones HETERO-BI Y HOMO sexuales.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Plis lean abajo ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 28: "CONFUSIONES Y REACCIONES"<strong>

**.**

**BPOV.:**

.

― ¿Qué hora es? ―pregunté mientras contenía un bostezo y me estiraba, haciendo que mis músculos doloridos protestaran y sintiendo como ambos cuerpos se tensaban contra mí.

Edward medio se volteó para mirar la hora en aquel pequeño reloj despertador que había sobre la mesa de noche y luego volvió a la posición inicial.

―Las 9:50 ―dijo

¿Qué?

Mierda.

Con un movimiento fluido –y excesivamente raro por su coordinación en mí– salté de la cama y me fui al guardarropa como una bala.

Joder. Tenía que llamar a Jane y tenía que hablar con Whitlook, también tenía que arreglar para quedar con Alice y…

― ¿Qué haces muñeca? ―preguntó Jake desde la cama.

― ¿Ustedes qué creen? ¡Estoy retrasada! Tengo que avisar y volar ¿Ustedes no irán a trabajar hoy? ―pregunté mientras miraba entre las bolsas –sí, todo había quedado en las bolsas aún. Joder que días de mierda– a ver que podría ponerme que no estuviera completamente arrugado.

―Bella ―Edward se paró y llegó majestuosamente desnudo a mi lado. No pude evitar apreciarlo con la mirada―. Cariño, hoy no tienes que ir… Jane ya sabe, yo hablé con ella antes de ayer por la noche. Ya está todo arreglado ya que avisé que no irías hasta el lunes.

―Espera, espera, espera ―dije de manera rápida― ¿Cómo que anteayer? ¿Pero…? Yo… No entiendo.

―Bells, estuviste desmayada por horas, y luego dormiste ayer todo el día agitadamente.

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente ante lo que escuché –o al menos me sentí hacerlo–. Mierda.

―Pero, pero…

―Tranquila. Creo que en estos días has pasado por demasiado, demasiadas emociones extremas como para que tu mente las afronte así de tranquila y demás. Fue obviamente alarmante verte desvanecerte casi como la otra vez pero aun así no llamamos a Alice ya que en realidad esta vez fue tan solo un desvanecimiento de cansancio, o al menos eso dijo el médico… ―dijo descendiendo cada vez más su tono de voz hasta terminar casi en un susurro.

― ¿Médico?

Ok, definitivamente esto estaba poniéndose cada vez más raro.

―Emm, sí… Este, verás, es que…

―Papi Cullen ha venido a hacerte un chequeo y dijo que nos quedáramos tranquilos, que solo era cansancio hasta los huesos y que únicamente te dejáramos descansar. También dijo que evitaras las situaciones extremas pero, teniendo en cuenta la situación no garantizo que eso sea del todo probable… muy a mi pesar ―terminó murmurando.

Papi ¿Cullen? ¿O sea? ¿_Ése_ papi Cullen? ¡Oh, por favor! ¡Tienen que estar bromeando! ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Casi me caigo de culo! O sea, lo hubiera hecho si no fuera porque de haberlo hecho me hubiera caído de lleno dentro del guardarropa ¡AARRGG!

Miré sus caras. Una, la otra; NOP ¡No me jodan!

―Shh, tranquila gatita ―Joder, amaba cuando me decía así ¡Pero no justamente ahora!

―muñeca, deja y te respondo y cuento todo ―dijo Jacob de lo más tranquilo levantándose de la cama en toda su gloriosa y morena sumamente exquisita desnudez ante mis ojos ¡JODER! Concéntrate Bella ¡Concéntrate maldita puta ninfómana! Me grité con rabia.

Ellos allí, desnudos. DES-UN-DOS frente a mí –una puta hambrienta de sexo- y yo estoy mentalmente usando mi cerebro como bolsa de boxeo para no comenzar a babear –literalmente-, o peor aún… a gotear, por tan sublimes visiones.

―… y nada más ―le escuché decir a Jake lejanamente cuando por fin mi lado sexual del cerebro había quedado Knock Out.

Bien. O sea ¿Qué?

― ¿Eh? ―sí, llámenme bruta o como quieran pero eso fue lo mejor que pude formular. Jake rio fuertemente.

―Muñeca, deja de mirarnos así y escucha un minuto. Ya luego podrás follarnos como te venga en gana ―dijo él despreocupadamente ¡Mierda! ¡Ahora sí que goteo! Un minuto, un minuto ¡Enfócate Bella!

Uno. Dos. Tres…

―Como dije… estábamos preocupados y a la vez no queríamos a nadie extraño… Terminamos llamando a papi Cullen y… después dijo lo del descanso y lo de…

Veinte. Veintiuno. Veintidós.

¡A LA PORRA!

Sin medir consecuencias me tiré de manera literal sobre él haciendo palanca con mis piernas para poder enredarme as u alrededor como si fuera una boa constrictor. Hmmm… Hambre. Saqueé su boca sin darle tiempo a respirar siquiera ¿Quién quería respirar cuando podía coger? Yo no desde luego. Respirar está sobrevalorado... Sí, lo mejor sin dudas era respirar las bocanadas del otro mientras ya tenías tu lengua en su campanilla –como era mi caso actual-. Mis piernas lo estrujaron cual torniquete enredándose en su cintura y trabando mis tobillos entre sí sobre su muy firme culo. Él quiso reírse un momento por mi arrebato pero fue un intento que murió bien pronto al encontrarse con que mi lengua le hacía un lavaje bucal a fondo ¡JA! A ver si se ríe de eso. Mira que ponerme tan caliente cuando a penas me despertaba… Bueno, en realidad yo siempre me había dado mis '_buenos días'_ muy religiosamente para no pasar necesidades y era algo que no había estado haciendo por estar ahora con ellos; entonces eso significa que de ahora en más '_ellos'_ deberán de dármelos, mhhhmm… Esta idea de venir a vivir con ellos tiene cada vez más ventajas.

Unas manos recorriendo mi espalda me hicieron estremecer. Y no eran las de Jake, lo cual era solo mejor claro está.

―Calma gatita. Parece que fueras a comértelo ―dijo Ed con un tono burlón.

Gruñí. A ver si encuentran divertido el hablar cuando uno estaba tan caliente.

Rápidamente estiré mi mano –que hasta ahora estaba firmemente ceñida alrededor del cuello de Jake- hacia atrás, más específicamente hacia su ya semi erecto miembro. Ñam.

―Ok, entiendo el punto ―dijo entonces Edward con un tono bastante más contenido.

Un ligero ronroneo retumbó en mi pecho. Un ronroneo de Jake quien en ese momento me apretaba firmemente mis nalgas. Oh, sí. Solté su boca unos segundos para gemir bastante alto. Estaba enceguecida de deseo.

―Mmm, creo que esta pose aún no la hemos hecho ¿no? ―preguntó Jacob.

¿Está pensando lo que creo que está pensando? Oh, Dios, ¡SÍ!

―No, aún no… Y creo que por sus gemidos lo está deseando ―susurró Ed pegando su pecho a mi espalda y soltando su aliento contra mi nuca, lo cuál me causó un exquisito temblor de anticipación.

―Sí, creo que sí. Y ya está más que preparada ―dijo Jake tanteando entre mis pliegues y tomando un poco de mi humedad para luego posarla sobre mis labios y comerme la boca degustando ambos mis propios jugos. Mmm.

Otros dedos invasores se metieron entre mis muy mojados labios –inferiores- y luego dos de ellos se introdujeron sin miramientos en mi interior haciendo un bombeo que me estaba volviendo loca. Los dedos entraban y salían hasta que en un momento cada vez que salían extendían esos mismos jugos hacia aquel pequeño agujero conjunto de nervios que se contraía sin parar. Un dedo mojado hizo intrusión haciéndome gemir una vez más en la boca de Jacob para que al retirarlos volvieran y fueran dos. Jadeé fuerte y alto sin vergüenza ¿Cómo tener vergüenza cuando todo lo que quería era que me empalaran hasta el mismo centro de mi útero? Arrg.

―Sí, sí, así… Más, más por favor más…

Sin mediar palabra alguna Edward sacó sus milagrosos dedos y, sin pausa ni demoras, introdujo la punta de su ahora ya muy erecto miembro en mí para luego adentrarse enseguida hasta la empuñadura. Grité, no pude evitarlo –no hubiese podido aunque quisiera la verdad.

―Shh… mmm... Estás tan, arrgg... Estás tan jodidamente apretada Bella que no, yo no… No voy a aguantar, demasiado… Jake ―susurró.

Y, como un llamado a batalla, Jacob me sostuvo fuertemente de mis caderas, clavando sus dedos con firmeza en mi carne para dirigir mi cuerpo hacia el suyo, mi entrada hacia su miembro. No demoró. En tan solo un segundo él estaba metido hasta el mismísimo límite de mi matriz y mis tejidos estaban extendidos hasta lo imposible colmando de sensaciones cada terminación nerviosa de mi muy necesitado cuerpo.

―Uggh, esto… Yo no creo, que… Arrg ¡JODER! ―exclamó Jake apoyando su cabeza en el pliegue de mi cuello.

―E-xac-to ―dijo Edward entrecortadamente―… Bella, espero que estés… m-muy calien-te porque, gatita… No vamos a, arrg, durar mu-cho

¡A la mierda! Si ellos estaban así yo estaba a punto de prenderme fuego.

Solté la boca de Jake para lanzar un gemido lastimero mientras tiraba mi cabeza hacia atrás hasta llegar al hombro de Ed. Sentí como la cabeza de Jake caía desde mi cuello hacia el mismo centro entre mis pechos para luego dirigir su boca de manera golosa hacia uno de ellos, mordiendo ligeramente la carne alrededor del pezón y lamiendo con la punta de su lengua la enhiesta punta de este. Carajo, a este paso me correría antes de que se moviesen siquiera.

Tomé impulso y haciendo palanca con mis manos en sus hombros fui impulsándome hacia arriba lentamente y luego cayendo despacio con su ayuda. Mierda… No tenía palabras para lo que sentía, esta… invasión era tremendamente aplastante para mis sentidos. Cada terminación nerviosa de mi cuerpo estaba a flor de piel… Y me encantaba.

El vaivén comenzó lentamente. Cada uno acomodándose desde su lugar para poder obtener el máximo de placer. No se apresuraron como creí harían, no, ellos llevaron un ritmo lento y casi pausado que me estaba llevando a la locura extrema. Incapaz de hacer otra cosa más que sentir me rendí a ellos, a que tomaran como se les plazca mi cuerpo ya que… Sí, confiaba en ellos ¡Y vaya momento para notar eso!

No sé cuanto tiempo después pero finalmente el ritmo se acrecentó de parte de ambos y yo ya sin fuerzas dejé que ellos elevaran y bajaran mi cuerpo a su ritmo, entonces, momentos después; la creciente tensión en mi bajo vientre fue intensificándose hasta explotar por cada célula de mi cuerpo, haciendo que una brillante luz me cegara por unos instantes. No había color, no había sonidos… No había nada más que las contracciones rítmicas de mi cuerpo y la ligereza que provocaba el por fin haberme liberado.

Cuando el mundo volvió a cobrar forma fue cuando sentí sus gruñidos al haber estallado profusamente en el interior de mí.

Y feliz buenos días para mí –pensé antes de sentirme hundirme en el sopor.

.

.

Bueno, mi mañana sin duda había sido muy buena, por suerte, ya que eso definitivamente me predispuso mejor para lo que me esperaba en el resto del día.

Tras una pequeña pero necesitaba siesta después de tan tremendo acto, bajamos a tomar un buen desayuno para recuperar energías y de paso para que me pusieran al corriente de las novedades mientras que yo hacía una pésima imitación de 'la bella durmiente'. Bueno, por lo menos ya tenía mi dragón y, a falta de uno, mis dos príncipes de gallarda armadura. Solo me restaba buscar a mis hadas madrinas para que me dieran algún truquito de como carajos vencer a mi enternecedora maléfica.

Lo cierto es que no había sucedido mucho. Withlock había colocado dispositivos de rastreo en cada aparato telefónico y había puesto más cámaras de vigilancia como prevención por si al loquito que estaba tras mis huesos se le daba por venir a visitarme. Vaya ¡Gracias por darme ideas! Mi suegro –Oh, por Dios, se oye raro hasta pensarlo-, llamó a Edward para saber como me encontraba y este le dijo que ya había despertado y que estaba bien. Como era de esperarse les interrogué exhaustivamente para saber que corno le habían dicho a él de mí. A lo que ellos solo respondieron que, por ahora, era solo una amiga, pero que a la vez verían si quizás había la posibilidad de tener algo más. No se explayaron más ni dieron demasiados detalles porque, aunque confiaban en que todo resultaría bien entre nosotros –como me explicaron- no querían involucrar a sus familias en algo que en verdad era bastante extraño de asimilar ¿Y como no? Sabes que tu hijo vive en pareja con el que era su mejor amigo y ahora, de repente y de la nada te llama para que vayas a su casa porque estás preocupado por el desmayo de la mujer ¡que se hallaba recostada en la que era su habitación! Sin dudas eso era algo que dejaba en shock a cualquier padre ¡Dios! No quiero ni pensar las cosas que se puede haber llegado a imaginar… y en realidad no creo que ninguna estuviera demasiado lejos ¡Diablos!

Por otro lado, Alice había llamado innumerables veces y en la última ya pude hablar con ella. Hablamos de todo y de nada. Fue un verdadero respiro el hecho de que alguien me hablara de forma normal y no como si me fuera a romper o algo así.

Mis nervios tenían claros altibajos. De pronto recordaba algo y me tensaba o de pronto sentía una de sus ínfimas caricias y todas mis tensiones se iban al traste. Lo cual era genial, si no fuera por el hecho de que me dejaban también ligeramente atontada y sin capacidad de raciocinio. Y ahora más que nunca necesitaba pensar en cuales serían mis pasos a seguir.

No podía pasármela recluida como si fuera presa ya que así él tampoco actuaría y esto se prolongaría indefinidamente. Una persona que había esperado pacientemente vigilándome por más de seis meses era claramente alguien que tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerme sufrir… Y yo estaba harta de sentirme así.

Los chicos eran otra cuestión. Ellos, me importaban… y mucho, y sería fatal para mí si algo -por mínimo que fuera- les sucedía por mi culpa. No otra vez, sencillamente eso no podría soportarlo otra vez.

Así que aquí estaba yo -ya a domingo por la tarde… Oh sí, había pasado todo el fin de semana encerrada aquí con mis chicos haciendo cosas sucias y pervertidas. Conociéndonos digamos-, en estos momentos sentada en la uno de los sillones centrales del living, poniéndome al día con las fichas atrasadas o derivadas de mis pacientes para tener todo listo y algo adelantado para mañana, viendo y separando a quienes consideraba que había habido algún tipo de avance, mientras que Edward estaba en la cocina preparando unos bocadillos -ya que habíamos quedado en que hoy nos quedaríamos viendo algunas películas- y Jake gruñía, bufaba y maldecía cada dos por tres tras revisar los archivos con pruebas de los casos que llevaba él y algunos otros de los de sus equipos. Sin duda había algo que no le gustaba ni pizca pero, yo aún no me sentía lo suficientemente cómoda con esta vida en pareja –semi forzada- como para andar preguntándole la típica _'¿Cómo te fue hoy mi vida?_' o _'¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?_' Nooo… ¿Cómo carajos lo iba a poder ayudar si no tenía ni a más puta idea de lo que estaba llevando? ¿Acaso como pareja no debería de ir inmiscuyéndome en esas cosas? Sí, seguro, pero no tenía ni la más jodida idea de como se hacía eso. Había sido solo yo y más yo por tanto tiempo que sentía que había un inmenso abismo entre mi forma de ser y el comportamiento de una parejita promedio –bufé-, pues claro que por cierto nosotros no éramos ni seríamos ninguna parejita promedio tampoco.

Los sé, deben de pensar ¿Es que ésta está idiota o qué? ¿Es tan solo preguntar? Daaaaa, ¡Ya lo sé! Pero… inmiscuirme en sus vidas, que ellos entren y conozcan todo de la mía… arrgg… llámenme cobarde pero yo aun quería mantener algunos bordes elevados para no sufrir como una maldita en cuanto ellos vieron que esto no iba ni para atrás ni para adelante. Lo único que estaba más diez entre nosotros era el sexo, sí, joder… el sexo era espectacular, pero tenía bien en claro que eso no era lo que mantendría a la larga el tipo de relación que ellos querían. Sobre todo Ed…

Y aquí vamos de nuevo… Mis malditas inseguridades estaban volviendo a hacer un hoyo del tamaño de un cráter en mi cerebelo ¿Por qué putas no puedo dejar de pensar? O sí, ya sé… ¡Porque nadie me está cogiendo! Arrgg… Ya ni siquiera podía concentrarme en las malditas fichas que tenía regadas sobre mi regazo. Gruñí.

― ¿Estás bien muñeca? ―gemí. Joder, ya hasta me había olvidado que estábamos sentados a tan solo dos metros de distancia.

―Seee ―dije desganada mientras tiraba mi cabeza hacia atrás, justo contra el respaldo de aquel cómodo sillón. Mierda, este sillón era lo máximo. Debería de conseguir uno así para el consultorio.

¿Ven? Mira que sarta de banalidades invaden mi mente.

―Oye, tranquila gatita. Sea lo que sea que te hace poner esa cara no debe de ser tan malo ―dijo Ed como siempre tan positivo.

Lo que de vez en cuando era frustrante, o al menos lo era para alguien tan amargada y pesimista como yo ¡HEY! Tengo años siendo como soy, no es para nada fácil erradicar viejas costumbres… Mierda, pero no me la podía agarrar con él que era todo un amor casi desde el momento en el que lo conocí, y digo '_casi'_ porque aún no olvido que fue bastante tarado cuando hablamos por primera y casi segunda vez. Bufé.

―Ok… ¿Quieres hablar de ello? ―dijo Jacob bajando sus papeles y haciendo a un lado la laptop que ahora estaba en su regazo donde se ve que tenía más archivos.

―No, no realmente… ―murmuré con renuencia.

JODER, estaba de mal humor y ya ni sabía por qué. GE-NIAL… bueno, debía darle un punto a los hombres porque, a ver, ¿Cómo carajos se supone que nos entiendan si la mayoría del tiempo ni nosotras lo hacemos? Ok, ok, apoyo el lado feminista y todo eso pero, de verdad, al hombre que conozcan que entienda y comprenda **comprensivamente** a su mujer sin volverse loco por favor ¡Denle un premio de mi parte!

― ¿Bella?

― ¿Eh? Nada… Todo… De verdad que no quieres saber todo lo que estoy pensando en estos momentos, siento que me estoy volviendo loca y no tengo idea de porqué así que no quiero pegárselos ¿Ok? Mmm, creo que iré a darme una ducha y a ver algo de tele a ver si se me pasa… sea lo que sea que me haya dado… ―dije de manera apresurada levantándome de donde estaba.

―Pero…

Ése fue Edward. El que habló quiero decir. Jacob en cambio se limitó a mirarme con una ceja enarcada en claro indicio de pregunta muda.

_Lo siento cariño, no me entiendo ni yo así que mucho menos te lo puedo explicar a ti _–pensé con sorna para mí.

Corrí por las escaleras y quité la enorme sudadera que llevaba y mis bragas en el camino de la habitación al baño. Agua hirviendo recibió mi cuerpo ligeramente helado.

Pensar.

Bufar.

Gruñir.

Esas fueron la mayor parte de lo que surgió en ese baño. Pero… llegué a un punto… Demasiada tensión que creo que ni el sexo aplacaba. No solo por tener a un psicótico obsesivo detrás de mí sino además por el encierro o más bien las limitaciones que se habían ido dando en un tiempo demasiado corto ¡Claro! Mi mal humor comenzó en el mismo instante en el que pensé lo del encierro y en como atraerlo pero preocupada por mí y sobre todo por ellos ¡hey! No creo que alguien pueda culparme por mis pequeños arranques ¿Verdad? Como sea… Necesitaba salir, necesitaba respirar, romper esta rutina paranoica en la que se estaba convirtiendo mi vida y… no podía, no podía ser tan irresponsable y preocuparlos por lo que de seguro considerarían casi un capricho ¡¿Y entonces qué carajos hago?

Entré al baño confundida y enfadada… ahora salgo frustrada. Que buen cambio ¿no?

Sorpresa, sorpresa… ambos adonis me esperaban tendidos cada uno a su lado en la cama.

―Antes que digas algo quiero que escuches ―dijo Jake muy serio―. Está bien tener sentimientos encontrados, dudas, miedo y todo el combo de emociones que puede causar el hecho de tener a alguien tras de ti pero ―respiró hondo… y yo contuve el aire por inercia, apretando mis manos en sendos puños aun estando en la entrada al baño, parada y a la espera de los dardos que creía se vendrían―… ambos necesitamos que SEA LO QUE SEA nos hables, al menos a uno de nosotros. Queremos hacer las cosas bien y no vamos a poder hacerlas si no nos dicen que es lo que te ocurre, y no lo digo solo por lo del loco, sino también por lo nuestro. No somos tontos, sabemos que debe ser difícil de manejar tantos cambios y más en una persona tan independiente como tú lo eras, lo eres. El punto es que no queremos ahogarte por cuidarte así que, dinos ¿Qué rayos es lo que pasó allí abajo hace unos momentos?

_Oh, señor… ¿Qué hice para merecerlos?_

Un muro más cayó, se estrelló, se quebró y se hizo polvo en mi mente sin posibilidades de volver a elevarlo ni aunque quisiera o pudiera.

Lágrimas que no sabría precisar si eran de alivio, alegría, confusión o gratitud emergieron de mis ojos para estrellarse con fuerza contra mis mejillas. Y corrí, corrí hacia ellos como si de eso dependiera mi vida –cosa que tácitamente así era-, tirándome en la cama de un salto a abrazarlos con fuerza, y… por primera vez sin ningún tipo de miedo de trasfondo yo, ISABELLA SWAN, hablé con absoluta sinceridad –aunque sonase ridícula o lo que fuera- desde lo más profundo de mi ser escupiendo cada una de mis preguntas y dudas mentales tal y como habían aparecido anteriormente por mi cabeza.

Y, ¿Saben una cosa? En verdad es un secreto… descubrí algo importantísimo… Si quieres que alguien en verdad te entienda desde el fondo de su corazón sin palabras ni nada… primero debes hablar y dejar conocerte. No habrá ningún lector de mentes o mago capaz de llegar a ti si tú no cedes al menos un poquito al principio.

Mis miedos estaban, mis dudas igual pero; ahora ya no era yo contra el mundo, ahora estaban ellos y… para bien o para mal, ellos habían venido a quedarse, por fin mi mente algo obtusa –eso lo concedo- estaba permitiendo aceptarlo.

* * *

><p><strong>OK... Primero que nada MILES DE MILLONES DE GRACIAS A QUIENES HAN AGREGADO ESTA HISTORIA A SUS ALERTS O FAVS YO QUE HAN DEJADO SUS COMENTARIOS, EN VERDAD PAREZCO TONTA SONRIENDO FRENTE A LA PC CADA VEZ QUE LOS LEO ^^... y AHORA SÍ...**

**Nuevo cap ¿Qué les pareció? Fue casi desgastante plasmar a esta Bella tan confusa y conflictiva así que espero haberlo hecho bien ^^... Su mente es un caos en todo el sentido de la palabra y sí, esos cambios e inseguridades no se irán de un día para el otro... Tengan paciencia con la pobre mujer que su vida ahora es un asco -salvo por los 2 adonis a los que se folla como una condenada (Maldita suertuda xD)...**

**Más allá de eso ya ni sé si disculparme por la demora, apesta esperar y lo sé pero simplemente no surgía nada que valiera la pena ¬¬ no saben las de veces que borré párrafos o frases, el cap estaba por la mitad hace bastante, luego del lemmon... NADA, fue frustrante pero bue ya está, lo bueno es que una vez terminé este cap me anoté varias ideas y líneas para capis siguientes casi como pequeñas sinopsis que por la cantidad de historias que llevo sin dudas me vienen bien porque mi cabeza está peor que la de Bella U_U buuuuuu...**

**Otra cosa... en mi blog subí el prólogo y primer cap de una nueva historia, en realidad de dos pero la segunda estoy todavía dudando sobre si subirla a FF o no:**

**La 1º se llama EL INFIERNO TRAS SU MIRADA... y NO estará en FF por los temas que trata. Violencia, perversidad, maltrato, lenguaje, violación... es decir que es un fic que será crudo y cruel. Más o menos va sobre la prostitución infantil y la trata de blanca, no sabría resumirla sin revelar lo principal si les interesa pueden ir al sumary ok?  
>La 2º se llama EL PLACER DEL PECADO... Y esta es la que dudo en subir aquí o no. CONTENDRÁ INCESTO Y ALGO DE CONTROVERSIA RELIGIOSA. Básicamente es sobre una relación imposible por lazos consanguíneos y el porqué, los planteos y el miedo a la condena social. No tiene sumary pero sí presentación así que si les interesa los invito a pasar ^^...<strong>

**POR CIERTO EN LINK DEL BLOG ESTÁ EN MI PERFIL ¿OK?**

**Mmmm, bueno, ahora sí me despido hasta el próx, besos y CUÍDENSE... Nos leemos, Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ? **


	29. Ahogo y respiro

**DISCLAIMER: Como siempre los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer y la historia es de mi autoría.**

* * *

><p><strong>ADVERTENCIA: Lenguaje adulto y escenas de sexo explícitas. Solo apto para mentes abiertas. Relaciones HETERO-BI Y HOMO sexuales.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>MILES DE GRACIAS A QUIENES ME HAN AGREGADO A SUS LISTAS DE FAVORITOS O ALERTS, A QUIENES ME HAN DEJADO HERMOSOS Y EXTENSOS REVIEWS Y A QUIENES TAN SOLO ME HAN DEJADO SABER TÍMIDAMENTE QUE LO LEEN Y LES GUSTA. A QUIENES PASAN EN SILENCIO Y VUELVEN A LEER CADA CAPE INCLUSO A QUIENES HAN QUEDADO EN EL CAMINO ;)... A TODOS Y CADA UNO... <em>MUCHAS GRACIAS<em> ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 29: "Ahogo y respiro"<strong>

**.**

**EPOV.:**

.

El fin de semana con Bella fue jodidamente fabuloso, aunque está demás decir que los motivos que nos llevaron e él no lo fueron ni por asomo.

Sin embargo, Jake y yo supimos que por el tipo de mujer inquieta y dinámica, independiente y confrontadora; todos los grandes, rápidos y cambiantes sucesos comenzarían a pasarle factura. Es decir ¡Vamos! ¡Es casi de película que tanta cosa le suceda a una persona en el transcurso de una semana! Y eso sin contar que la conocemos hace poco menos de dos meses.

No nos equivocamos.

Ella explotó aquel domingo por un gran conjunto de razones, todas y cada una claramente válidas… todas menos una a mi parecer…

¿Por qué jodidos ella no podía entender que para nosotros ella NO era algo pasajero?

Cuando tras su hábil y presurosa escapada al dormitorio sentimos como se abría la ducha y ella entraba a bañarse decidimos que teníamos que intentar que ella se abriera a nosotros –y no de piernas precisamente.

Me alegré de haber ido al cuarto ya que allí pudimos escuchar claramente entre bajos murmullos, algunos gemidos y varios bufidos que nos iban indicando por sus tonos la calidad de sentimientos que la iban atravesando.

Sí, estábamos atentos a todo aquello que nos pudiera ayudar a conocerla pero, aun así, joder necesitábamos que nos hablara CLARAMENTE, que se acostumbrara a recurrir a nosotros, que nos tuviera presentes y en cuenta y sobre todo, que nos expresara con absoluta claridad lo que quería y necesitaba ya que solo así podríamos conocerla y anticiparla.

La mente de una mujer es demasiado compleja como para entenderla sin una guía o una mínima –gran- ayuda… Mucha ayuda, cabe añadir.

Recordaba vagamente a mi madre estando al pendiente de todo y todo, recordando detalles de cada día, de cada cosa, de cada uno, enumerando cosas por hacer, comprar, etc, etc, etc, en los momentos menos pensados. Es más, recuerdo que un día mi padre me confesó que muchas veces a pesar de los años que llevaban juntos él aun se perdía tratando de entenderla -¡gracias por los ánimos pá!-. Él me comentó así como de pasada que mi madre era una de esas mujeres que, a pesar del cansancio o el estrés, ella se dormía haciendo la famosa 'lista'. Sep, famosa, ni idea por qué ya que en realidad yo nunca había oído hablar de ella pero bueno, él lo dijo y le creo. Al parecer es muy común que las mujeres se duerman haciéndola, una lista de quehaceres varios y pendientes para el día siguiente, desde lo más banal –como lo sería comprar sal o un nuevo trapeador- hasta analizar el por qué su hijo había estado discutiendo con su novia, apuntando llamar al plomero y pagar cierta boleta que había llegado. Demás está decir que en aquel momento en el que me lo dijo yo me quedé con una grandísima cara de '¿Me estás jodiendo?'… Pues sip, la siempre tan querida, amable y tranquila Esme tenía todo un sistema mental para mantener nuestras vidas en orden sin que nosotros siquiera lo notásemos. Toda su mente llena de cosas revueltas que le impedían lograr mantener la mente en blanco hasta para dormir y de la que ella afanosamente se encargaba de acomodar.

Y, en el momento en el que escuché a Bella pasar rápidamente de un tema al otro, contándonos cada jodida pregunta mental que se había hecho y sacudido en su cerebro supe que lo de mi madre era algo completamente cierto… y aterrador. Ah sí, ¡claro que lo era!... y me fascinaba.

Con varias palabras atropelladas ella nos dijo como había pasado de pensar en su 'suegro' y el escalofrío que la recorría a continuación de dicha palabra; a Alice por todo lo que la había apoyado y algunas cosas que aún sabía debí decirle, pasando brevemente en su posible futuro con el detectivito; para luego pasar a como carajos protegerse de sentir demás por nosotros porque quería protegernos por sobre todo; a que le gustaría tener un sillón como el de nuestro living en su consultorio 'es muy cómodo' dijo ella como si nada; pasando rápidamente a contar de que se sentía harta de estar encerrada viendo como su independencia se iba al caño ¡Oh! ¡Y no olvidemos el desviar la atención y volver a pensar en qué demonios estaba haciendo con nosotros, exponiéndonos a todo esto y exponiéndose ella a nosotros! Cagada de miedo de dejarnos entrar y que ¡Pudiéramos salir heridos por su culpa!

Arrrgg…

No es por desmerecer a mi género pero sin dudas estaba por demás agradecido de que nosotros solo nos enfoquemos en dos o tres cosas a la vez y de que seamos más concisos a la hora de actuar y hasta pensar. Yo al menos me volvería loco si cada día mi cabeza fuera similar a su tarde ¡JO-DER! ¡Ni que fuera vampiro para pensar tanto!

En fiiiin…

.

.

La semana fue lenta y agotadora. Monótona y estresante; pero por suerte, jodidamente tranquila.

Cada día nos turnábamos para acompañarla tanto a la ida como a la vuelta de su trabajo además de llamarla intercaladamente varias veces al día sin un horarios pre establecido ni nada, cosa de que si no contestaba enseguida nos alarmábamos y llamábamos directamente al teléfono central del consultorio hasta que Jane nos atendía y nos comunicaba con ella. No tenía ni idea de que verso le habrá metido Bella a Jane para que no sospechara o se molestara cada vez que esto sucedía –que por suerte no era mucho-.

La primera vez sin embargo Bella se molestó porque dijo que simplemente le diéramos tiempo de ir a mear en paz. Lo sentimos, pero lo obviamos.

La verdad es que ambos estábamos un tanto paranoicos mirando hacia todos lados y observando detenidamente a cada persona que veíamos entrar o salir del edificio mientras la esperábamos, para luego ir buscando patrones o detalles cuando encontrábamos algún buen momento para hablar a solas –que generalmente era cuando Bella subía a ducharse nada más llegar-. Lo dije y lo repito, quizás estábamos exagerando un poco. Pero solo un poco.

De todas maneras y a pesar de que nos comentábamos todo hasta el más nimio detalle no encontramos nada digno de mención. Ningún sospechoso o patrón, ningún detalle repetido o llamativo.

NADA.

O bueno, quizás NADA sería tanto mejor porque sin dudas si hubiésemos visto algo de seguro estaríamos ligeramente más alterados y aun más obsesivos que ahora ¿Genial verdad?

En verdad todo esto en apenas ¿qué? ¿Siete, diez días? Nos estaba comenzando a pasar factura, pero al menos podía decir que hasta el momento todos y cada uno de nosotros estaba poniendo lo mejor de su parte para para evitar confrontes entre nosotros.

.

.

Y por fin la semana llegó a su fin… era viernes y estaba tremendamente agotado. Nooo ¿Qué agotado? ¡Estaba destruido! Mierda. No era Hércules con su fuerza y resistencia, no era un maldito vampiro para no necesitar descansar y por supuesto a pesar de esto aun, no era un idiota como para negarme a algo de '_aquello'_.

Sí, la semana no solo había sido '_compleja'_ –por decirlo suavemente- por culpa de la tensión de estar expuestos –y, aun así, no encontrar ni la más mínima pista-, sino que además se debía a que cada jodido enojo, preocupación o frustración del día era obviamente sacado –y muy bien aplacado- en la noche… en nuestra cama… en la intimidad de nuestro _hogar_… y eso –al finalizar-, terminaba dejándonos a todos prácticamente de coma. Cada día. Cada noche ¿Entienden ahora?

Así que sí. Sin dudas hubo un aumento espantoso de consumición de alimentos y líquidos. Las alacenas y heladeras de pronto necesitaban urgente revisión y reposición, lo cual hasta cierto punto me hacía sonreír. Obviamente recordaba todos aquellos bocadillos y tentempiés de media noche o madrugada que hemos tomado. Algunos más como, mmm, complementos de nuestras pasiones y otros como simples fuentes de alimentación. Bella era sin dudas una mujer de diversos recursos a la hora de impresionarnos en el aspecto sexual… No quieran imaginarse las cosas que hemos hecho con los elementos menos pensados… ugghhh, de solo recordar yo… arrgg… No hemos tenido una puta noche de sueño corrido desde que ella llegó a nuestra casa.

El sueño. Como he dicho, nosotros no habíamos tenido una relajada, extensa y profunda noche de sueño casi desde que nos conocimos en realidad, y mucho menos desde que habíamos comenzado a convivir, desde entonces éste directamente era casi nulo ¡Y no era que me quejara! ¡Por Dios no! A fin de cuentas, esta semana y media, casi dos habían sido las mejores sexualmente activas de mi vida, y me atrevo a apostar uno de mis huevos a que también de Jake… ¡Joder! Bella nos sorprendió a ambos con lo exigente y a la vez duradera y resistente que era en las laaaargas sesiones de sexo. En algún momento recuerdo que hizo que ambos miembros se quedaran viendo estrellitas de colores por un buen rato, literalmente.

Su enojo, sus dudas, sus frustraciones… de alguna manera todo ese combo de sensaciones terminaba siendo un completo caos sexual. O eso, o yo estaba flojo porque me atrevo a decir además que la fiereza que Jake demostró le estaba casi a la par –pensé ya en algún momento…

Jake… Su semana tampoco fue una de las más fáciles de la historia, más bien fue de lo más movida y preocupante. Él no comentaba demasiado pero, tanto Bella como yo podíamos notar lo mal que en verdad lo estaba pasando por sus bufidos y palabras sueltas que se le escapaban de vez en cuando.

Al parecer todo indicaba que la tal Jessica le estaba causando, o más bien le había causado ya, serios inconvenientes; problemas que justo en este momento él no podía tratar tan enfocadamente como quisiera, pero a lo que sin dudas se estaba esforzando… y eso le estaba a su vez volviendo un poco, loco, por decirlo suave.

Así que… aquí, ahora… aquí estábamos. Viernes al fin… por la noche… Y TODO ESTABA DEL CULO.

Oh sí. Los tres estábamos de pronto discutiendo de forma por demás acalorada ante la mayor estupidez del momento…

_¿Qué vamos a cenar? Y ¿Y quién iba a hacer la cena?_

Ajá. Exacto. Acertaron. Como lo oyen… -o leen en este caso- Todo comenzó por esas dos casi insignificantes preguntas… Que si quiero esto, y el otro quiere aquello y bla bla bla. No me pregunten como todos terminamos metidos en esta casi batalla campal.

Mierda ¡Joder!

Parecíamos por demás idiotas peleando por esta reverenda gilipollez pero sin darnos cuenta habíamos llegado a este punto en el que las emociones bullían a punto de salirse de sus cauces ¡Y nadie podía aparentemente controlarse lo suficiente como para detener civilizada y razonablemente la dichosa situación!

Toda esta situación nos estaba ganando sobradamente. Lenta pero inexorablemente nos estaba llevando a nuestros al parecer casi nulos límites de tolerancia. Lo sabía. Ellos lo sabían. Pero no estaba seguro que ya en este punto fuéramos nosotros quienes controlábamos las idioteces que salían de nuestras bocas y yo me estaba temiendo que llegásemos rápidamente al punto en el cual uno comienza a decir cosas de las que se va arrepintiendo siempre una céntima de segundo después de que va saliendo de su boca.

Un hermoso, breve pero gratamente recibido segundo de lucidez fue todo lo que necesité para hacer uso controladamente de las palabras que próximamente saldrían de mis labios. O más el grito…

― ¡Ya paren ambos!

Silencio. Uno. Dos…

― ¡Ni crean que ustedes van a venirme a decir lo que debo o no hacer! Tú ni me hables, mucho menos me grites… -me dijo Bella mirándome enceguecida para pasar luego rápidamente la misma mirada hacia Jacob quien ya la comenzaba a mirar con bronca que yo ya bien conocía. El auge estaba llegando, y tenía que evitarlo. Pronto―. ¡Y tú ni siquiera me mires así! Ya sabía que esta mierda no iba a funcionar y ustedes…

― ¡Bella para! Por favor ―dije en apenas un tono más bajo―. Por favor gatita no digas algo de lo que luego te arrepientas ¿No lo ven? ¿Ninguno se da cuenta? ―suspiré agotado. Mental y físicamente a este punto―. Por favor chicos, todos estamos más que estresados por todo lo sucedido o incluso lo no sucedido en estos últimos días, semanas y meses si quieren ¡No tenemos por qué matarnos entre nosotros! ¡Y menos ahora! Sé que esta semana fue bastante, por demás frustrante pero, esto ―dije señalándonos―. Esta absurda pelea sin sentido por una estupidez tan ordinaria, ¡Joder! Todos necesitamos relajarnos un momento y pensar si esta situación tiene algo de sentido, porque déjenme decirles que yo no se la encuentro para nada.

Ellos se quedaron mudos ante mis palabras y ambos agacharon la mirada entre cansados, resignados y bastantes hartos de todo.

Esto estaba mal. Y si seguíamos así… No, no quería ni pensar en ello.

Piensa, piensa Ed…

―Yo… Lo siento, en verdad lo siento. Lamento haberme puesto así de necia y cegada por una idiotez así ―dijo Bella con los ojos llenándoseles de lágrimas apenas contenidas―. Es solo, yo, esto fue estúpido lo sé pero… lo lamento, lo lamento ―dijo finalmente echándose a llorar.

Dios. Me mataba verla así. Vernos así. Encerrados, con miedo permanente, frustrados ¡Maldito sea el cabrón que esté detrás de esto! Arrg.

―Shhh, ya gatita, ya. Tranquila. Sé que esto de ahora no fue verdadero, quiero decir, todos estamos condenadamente hartos y sobrepasados de esta mierda así que te entiendo.

―Yo ―suspiró Jake―, yo también lo siento, yo, yo no…

Él de pronto se dejó caer pesadamente en una de las sillas de la cocina que fue donde a fin de cuentas había comenzado la dichosa discusión y resopló fuertemente mientras recargaba la cabeza en sus manos y los codos en la mesa.

―Lo lamento en verdad. Discúlpame Bella. Esta no fue mi mejor día y creo que ya se dieron cuenta por los humores que he traído esta semana ―bufó―, creo que todo esto simplemente me pudo y solo, exploté. En verdad lo lamento…

―Basta. Ambos. Solo paren de disculparse, ya está, es comprensible, todo el mundo entiende al otro así que ya déjenlo ¿ok? Bien ―dije cuando ambos me miraron y pude sentir que ya tenía toda su atención puesta en mí―. Mmm… sé que parecerá una locura pero ¿Por qué no nos vamos lo que resta del fin de semana a la cabaña? Lo sé, es de noche; lo sé, es tarde pero… en verdad creo que nos vendría bien un inmediato cambio de aires ―dije exponiendo la idea que de pronto parecía haberse instalado en mi cabeza.

Apenas pensé en la palabra encierro mi mente de manera automática –y bastante extraña- me mostró detrás de mis ojos una imagen de nuestra cabaña de Milly Valley, allí donde fuimos aquel fin de semana hace ya algún tiempo. Y, a cada segundo la idea de escaparnos de las presiones de estos tiempos por un par de días, cada vez me parecía más genial.

― ¿Cabaña? ―preguntó Bella confundida.

―Oh, lo siento. Sí, cabaña. Tenemos una en Milly Valey colindante con los bosques de Muir Woods y la costa de allí. Es más bien un gran y confortante bungalow ―le dije de manera explicativa a Bella ya que ella aun no estaba enterada de este detalle.

― ¿Crees que sea buena idea Edward? ―preguntó Jacob con voz quebrada aun sin levantar la mirada de la mesa. Me acerqué a él.

―Jake, amor. Basta Jake. Vámonos, lo necesitas, todos lo necesitamos. Aire, bosque, mar, dime que no te tienta relajarte y olvidarte de todo por al menos dos días ―dije en apenas un susurro poniéndome de cuclillas a su lado para decirle aquello al oído.

Bella se nos acercó.

Ella sin mediar palabra tomó la cabeza de Jacob entre sus manos y la levantó para mirarlo fijamente antes de colocarle un suave beso en los labios. Un beso de perdón, un beso de disculpa, pero sobre todo un beso de compañera. Lo miró unos segundos y luego –ayudada por él- se sentó en su regazo dejando que él la acunara mientras ella se hundía en el calor de su pecho, abrazando con sus pequeños brazos su cintura.

―Vámonos Jake. Si no quieres allí n importa, pero vámonos a algún lado. Vamos a olvidar todo por un rato ¿Sí? Si hubiésemos seguido, si ahora Ed no nos hubiese parado… ―sabía que iba a decir una verdad pero sin dudas era una que sabía dolería de igual forma para todos―… sabes que si él no nos hubiera detenido ambos hubiéramos dicho cosas que por más que perdonáramos nunca olvidaríamos. No quiero eso. No quiero ser yo el que los dañe ni quiero que sean ustedes los que me dañen a mí; pero lo haremos si no logramos relajarnos un poco, y es obvio que aquí no podremos. No pensando a cada momento que alguien puede llamar o espiarnos. Vámonos, yo quiero ir, donde sea, con ustedes pero bien. Quiero estar bien con ustedes, por favor ―terminó susurrando.

Cada una de sus pequeñas y sinceras palabras se me fueron clavando cada vez más y más en el pecho. Todas y cada una de ellas eran ciertas y, aunque no quisiera, sabía que tan solo unos segundos más y cualquiera de los tres hubiera dicho algo de lo que quizás no habría retorno. No porque fuera algo brusco, sino porque había muchas verdades lacerantes de donde agarrarse para atacar. Éramos adultos y lo sabíamos. Bien dicen por ahí que más duele una palabra dicha con saña que un golpe bien acertado. Que gran verdad era esa.

―De acuerdo. Sí, tienen razón. Yo tampoco puedo seguir un segundo más aquí. No ahora. No hoy. Siento que me ahogo… Vámonos ―dijo él mirándonos a ambos a los ojos y comenzando a esbozar una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa.

Luego todo se fue al carajo.

Cada uno implantó una sonrisa en el rostro como s fuéramos tres críos a los que alguien a dejado ir de campamento o algo así. Joder, de tanto sonreír ya me comenzarían a doler las mejillas pero, ahora eso no podría importarme menos. La sonrisa de ellos compensaban cualquier cosa.

Era extraño que notara recién entonces que en esta semana nadie había sonreído sinceramente, ni a otros ni entre nosotros. Sonrisas sexys, comprensivas y hasta alguna condescendiente; pero no de esas espontáneas que haces simplemente ante el recuerdo de algo bonito, de esas que sueltas sin darte cuenta hasta cuando vas caminando por la calle. No, no hubo de esas.

Dejé de perderme en mis pensamientos y me concentré en ver nuevamente que era lo que había tirado dentro de mi pequeño bolso.

Bien. Un par de mudas. Calzado cómodo. Accesorios de higiene… Y nada más.

No pensaba llevarme absolutamente nada de trabajo ni de otras índoles. Estos casi dos días serían solamente para estar tranquilos entre nosotros en mutua compañía respirando en paz. Y creo que los demás tuvieron la misma idea porque cuando bajé con mi bolsito ya listo y cerrado vi que tanto el portátil de Bella como de Jake estaban aun sobre la mesa central del living junto a sus respectivas carpetas de fichas y archivos. Me alegré en silencio por ello.

Jacob para ese entonces ya estaba cargando su bolso y el de Bella en el maletero de mi coche. Y si se preguntan por qué demonios fui el último de los tres debo añadir que mientras ellos armaban los suyos yo fui de una carrera a darme una ducha para quitarme el polvo y sudor del día ya que hoy había estado supervisando personalmente una gran construcción en plena monta, así que el polvillo y la arenilla estaban incrustados en mi piel -y era de lo más molesto cabe añadir.

Finalmente después de apenas cuarenta minutos de terminar la dichosa pelea los tres nos encontrábamos sentados en el interior del coche sonriendo mientras las llantas rechinaban al arrancar de golpe y escuchando como un mantra de fondo, la acertada canción del radio.

**_I want to break free  
>I want to break free<br>I want to break free from your lies  
>You're so self satisfied I don't need you<br>I've got to break free  
>God knows, God knows I want to break free.<em>**

**I've fallen in love**  
><strong>I've fallen in love for the first time<strong>  
><strong>And this time I know it's for real<strong>  
><strong>I've fallen in love, yeah<strong>  
><strong>God knows, God knows I've fallen in love.<strong>

Un clásico sin dudas. Y una canción genial y más que propicia para aquel momento. Así que, disfrutando de la aparente liberación que nos dio el saber que íbamos a internarnos en un lugar alejados de todo por un breve espacio de tiempo, todos implantamos una vez más la sonrisa en nuestros rostros y nos dispusimos a ir cantando canción tras canción del especial de los 80' que estaban pasando en aquel dial. Y en verdad fueron buenos, de esos temas que uno se sabe casi por inercia; Queen, The Cure, Michael Jackson, los primeros temas de Madonna o de U2, INXS, entre varios otros, por lo que el viaje de poco más de dos horas de hizo bastante más ameno y distendido. Trivial.

Llegamos pasadas las diez de la noche, casi llegando a las once y –como sabíamos de antemano que esto así sería- paramos en el camino a comprar unas cuantas variantes de comida china para no tener que hacer absolutamente nada más que bajar y sentarnos nada más llegar.

Dicho y hecho.

Jacob había conducido la primera mitad del viaje hasta que bajamos a comprar dicha comida y luego fue mi turno, así que cuando bajamos, buscamos los bolsos y Bella –a pesar de no conocer el lugar- se las arregló para armar una rápida y acogedora mesa ni bien entramos. Cansados y verdaderamente hambrientos devoramos rápidamente todo lo que había en cuanta bolsa trajimos. Bueno, eso y dos botellas y media d vino tinto que habíamos sacado de la pequeña bodega que teníamos allí de reserva. No que fuéramos expertos en vinotecas ni nada, simplemente un gusto de macho como se diría. Qué fuéramos gays no tenía absolutamente nada que ver –como aún muchos idiotas retrógradas piensan.

En fin ¿En qué estaba? Ah sí…

Ya con el estómago lleno y con los músculos distendidos le mostramos a Bella cada rincón de la casa pero, el cansancio de repente había desaparecido de nuestro sistema así que cuando Bella se asomó un segundo a la ventana y se quedó mirando embobada la gran luna llena reflejada en el agua nosotros sencillamente nos quedamos embobados mirándola a ella ¿Resultado?

Todos salimos a dar un pequeño paseo por la orilla de la corta playa. Caminando en silencio entre la oscuridad de la noche, el susurro del viento hablando con los viejos y sabios árboles y con los halos de luz plateada iluminando como único faro nuestros senderos. Había paz.

Ninguno sintió la necesidad de rellenar o tapar el silencio con una charla insustancial. Cada uno se metió en su mundo y respetó el de los otros. Fue, acogedor, revitalizante, como si aquel simple acto de caminar despejara no solo las dudas de nuestras mentes, sino también algunas recónditas de nuestras almas.

Caminamos por varios minutos codo con codo, sin ningún contacto físico mayor a ese ya que por momentos se adelantaba uno y luego se retrasaba otro, todo dispar, natural. Hasta que ya cierto tiempo después Bella se quedó parada de frente a las olas, de frente al mar que por apenas un poco no llegaba a rozar sus pies. Con los cabellos al viento y la figura recortada oscura con tan solo un muy leve perfilado suave de blanca luminosidad, era hermosa. Tan sencilla por fuera y compleja por dentro, tan bella en todos los sentidos.

Nosotros, como imanes a su persona, sentimos inmediatamente cuando se detuvo. Nos detuvimos también, observándola, deleitándonos con la vista pacífica de ella con el complemento de la naturaleza a su libertad de fondo. Envidiando a la luna que la acariciaba cual amante con sus tenues rayos de fría y suave luz. Envidiando al viento que mecía sus cabellos y enmarcaba su cuerpo. Y amándola a ella por regalarnos aquel espectáculo a la vista y a los sentidos.

Así estuvimos un rato. Ella allí, respirando su libertad retomada y nosotros abrazados detrás de ella. Yo por mi parte, preguntándome si alguna vez seríamos capaces de atar a alguien como ella a nosotros. Aquel espíritu tan independiente y salvaje como la naturaleza misma.

No importaba en realidad –me dije apenas un segundo después de pensarlo-. No importaba atarla, no, porque lo mejor no sería atarla a nosotros sino el hecho de que ella nos amarre a ella y allí nos mantenga.

Fue un momento distendido en el tiempo. Un paréntesis en el tiempo-espacio ordinario.

Un hermoso regalo de individualidad compartida.

.

.

Ya era de madrugada cuando hubimos regresado pero, revitalizados como estábamos, tuvimos una larga sesión de besos y encuentros sensuales entre cuerpos por varias, varias horas. Nada de desenfreno y fiereza. No. Esta vez todo fue lento, sensual, un disfrute pleno de sensaciones. Nos dimos tiempo para observarnos entre nosotros al momento del clímax y nos ayudamos unos a otros a alcanzar el máximo punto de nuestras nirvanas. Varias veces, de varias formas. Hasta que el agotamiento de nuestros cuerpos fue demasiado mayor como para ya resistirnos y terminamos sucumbiendo al sueño. Un sueño que por primera vez en días no tenía horarios ni presiones aguardando al tocar a su fin. Fue un sueño tranquilo y muy, muy necesitado por parte de todos.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok... sí, es raro que suba un jueves =P pero mañana no tendré tiempo y el sábado ni idea, así que para no dejarles esperando decidí ya dejar los capis hoy ;)<strong>

**Antes que nada, para quienes se han pegado una vuelta por EPDP mi nueva historia, muchísimas gracias! La verdad no pensé que tendría tan buena recepción así q estoy de lo más contenta con ello... Y ya de ambos fics les recuerdo que van más adelantados en el blog (link en mi perfil)...**

**Ok, me voy así subo el otro... (ando de corrida nomás) Besos y CUÍDENSE! Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ RWS ? ? ?  
>Plis chikis, déjenme saber si les gusta o lo que les parezca ^^... See'ya!<strong>


	30. La llamada

**DISCLAIMER: Como siempre los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer y la historia es de mi autoría.**

* * *

><p><strong>ADVERTENCIA: Lenguaje adulto y escenas de sexo explícitas. Solo apto para mentes abiertas. Relaciones HETERO-BI Y HOMO sexuales.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 30: "La llamada"<strong>

**EPOV.:**

Desperté vagamente desorientado con una sensación de apriete en mi estómago. No entendí… hasta que una húmeda cavidad rodeó mi miembro ya duramente erecto. Mojándolo con abundante saliva a su paso y raspando ligeramente con sus dientes cuando llegaba al punto de casi liberarlo por completo.

Succionando, chupando, lamiendo; saboreando mi enhiesta carne con glotonería.

Mis gemidos fueron entonces ya audibles y muy sonoros para ese entonces pero, en un esfuerzo sobre humano logré abrir los ojos lo suficiente como para ver como la luz que se colaba por entre las persianas del cuarto hacían reflejos rojizos sobre aquella abundante y sedosa cabellera. Agggh… Por Dios.

La boca de Isabella era un puto y muy jodido tesoro y aquella suave y tibia lengua juguetona era la mejor espada de placer, capaz de atormentar hasta el delirio o la muerte con ella… Pero moriría feliz sin dudarlo siquiera.

Un breve movimiento a mi derecha me hizo notar como Jake salía húmedo y desnudo –salvo por una blanca toalla sobre sus hombros con la cual se frotaba los cortos cabellos- para quedarse quieto un minuto, observando la escena ante sí.

Obviamente lo de espectador no era lo suyo –pensé con algo de sorna.

Él no tardó nada de nada en subir de rodillas a la cama y comenzar a sobar el pequeño culo respingón que Isabella por estar desnuda dejaba agitado al aire justamente hacia él. Pequeña provocadora. Siseé. Joder, si seguía chupándomela así no iba a aguantar mucho más.

Carajo.

¡Santa putísima mierda!

Mi cuerpo se retorcía como una serpiente que culebreaba ante su enemigo. No podía controlar mis espasmos, las sensaciones que invadían mi cuerpo sin descanso. La electricidad.

El simple hecho de despertar así siendo tomado de esa manera por la suavidad de su boca y la calidez de su entusiasta lengua era… asombrosa, pero el saber además que Jake venía hacia nosotros, a unírsenos así, todo mojado y que lo más probable era que tomara aquel perfecto culito que se agitaba tan tentador y prometedor como sabíamos que era… JODER. No sabría decirlo con sencillez en una sola palabra; simplemente era magnífica, fabulosa, fantástica, espectacular… y todos los putos adjetivos parecidos a esos más… De todas formas y aunque fueran unidas eran simples palabras que no legaban a reflejar ni por asomo todo lo que me encendían.

Isabella gimió sobre mi miembro –ahora tan condenadamente duro que dolía cada vez que palpitaba- mientras aspiraba con fuerza mi cabeza como respuesta a la fuerte, firme y sorpresiva embestida que recibió ¡Mierda!

Elevé como y cuanto pude mi cabeza –emm, la otra-, para ver aquella maravillosa y sumamente erótica escena que se desarrollaba frente a mí, la escena en que Jacob la tomaba… pero era jodidamente difícil concentrarme en aquello, no cuando ella me succionaba cual sopapa como si en ello se le fuera la vida. Era un esfuerzo titánico teniendo en cuenta de que la mamada que me daba estaba fuera de control. Puta madre.

Quería, necesitaba saber si le estaba follando el culito ese tan rico que tenía o si, por el contrario, le estaba llenando aquel manantial de jugos que inundaba con sus aromas el aire de aquel recinto hasta enviciarlo y hacernos adictos a él.

Gruñí cuando me mordisqueó un poco más fuerte la carne venosa del tallo.

Mierda, mierda, mierda. No podría resistirlo por mucho más, de hecho, me estaba acojonando.

Reuní toda la escasa fuerza que tenía y llevé una mano hacia su centro contorsionándome un poco en el camino. Disfrutando de los gemidos y jadeos que estaban ambos, todos, soltando.

Arrgg… Joder, estaba taaaan mojada. Toqué su pequeño botón, tan solo rozándolo.

―Arrg… Mierda… Ed, Jake… uggg…

―Así muñeca, así, mmm… Tan rica y húmeda, me muero por lamer toda esa pequeña raja mojada… ¡Ahh! ¡Eddd!

Sí, había llegado. Joder quería saltar. Mi mano finalmente rozó su entrada tanteando hasta que logré rodear un poco de la base del tallo de Jake con mis dedos, apretando y soltando como si lo estuviera ordeñando. Mierda, estaba taaaan bañado de los jugos de mi gatita que me entraron enooormes ganas de chuparlo a él, a ella. Hambre.

―Quiero que te folles su culo mientras yo entierro mis dedos en su ardiente laguna hasta mi palma. Quiero que lo folles duro y fuerte hasta que tus pelotas rocen mi mano… Y tú gatita, quiero que grites. Quiero que saques cada grito de placer que te provoquemos y que esos gritos los ahogues en mi polla mientras me comes fuerte.

Ahí está. Lo dije. Quiero eso. Necesito eso.

―Carajo Ed… Estoy, yo estoy que… arrg, que reviento y tú ¡Joder! ―gruñó Jake siseando mientras daba algunas estocadas más en su ardiente centro para luego salirse de un golpe seco―… Mierda muñeca, me has dejado tan mojado que voy a resbalar muy fácil en ti ¿Me vas a apretar con ese ardiente culito tuyo? ¿Vas a gritar para darle el gusto a nuestro dictador de hoy?

Sabía que a Jacob le gustaba cuando me ponía en verdad caliente y demandante. Cuando ordenaba qué, cómo, y cuánto quería.

― ¡Sí! ¡Oh Santa puta mierda! ¡Siiii! Ya, pónmela ya, por favor… yo estoy, arrgg, ¡YAAA!

― ¡Vaya que están demandantes hoy! Joder… ―siseó Jake. Asumí que estaba tanteando la entrada por su cara de concentración extrema. Sí, eso quería, sabía que no aguantaría demasiado así. Lo sé, soy un puto maldito.

― ¡Sí, oh sí! Más, más, por favor más. Arrgg…

―Mmm… Gatita, sí así, grita, grita… pero grita en mi polla. Grita sobre mí, contra mí, alrededor de mí. Grita y trágame, vacíame, lámeme, chúpame… entiérrame hasta lo más hondo de tu garganta ―dije mientras me doblaba por la cintura para tener un mayor acceso a aquel agujero que goteaba y palpitaba por atención―. Dime, dime como lo sientes allí enterrado en lo más profundo de tu hermoso culo mientras me lames y luego trágame. Háblame. Concéntrate.

―No… Joder, no… no puedo… Arrgg, mmm ―dijo engullendo fuerte, muy, muy fuerte mi polla dentro de su boca mientras con la lengua me hacía remolinos sobre el glande que sabía me volvían loco.

Sentía más que veía los envites profundos pero ligeramente pausados de Jake en ella. Se estaba controlando. Mierda, yo no quería eso. Yo quería que se suelte y se dejara ir, que soltara toda la mierda que había estado reprimiendo.

― ¡Hazlo! ―grité tomando su cabello enredado en mi puño y separándola casi con brusquedad de mi miembro.

―Arrgg, maldito… Jake, Ja-ke, él, está… tan, arrg… enterrado, profundo, mojado, en mí… caliente, duro ¡Joder! ―me engulló de nuevo soltándose de mi agarre con fuerza. Pequeña gatita rebelde.

―Más, dinos más… ―jadeé mientras sentía su campanilla tocar mi punta roma, henchida y pesada, dura.

―Joder… Mier-da Ed yo-poc-co, más… ¡Mierda! Ohhh nena, te sientes taaan, bieeen… Ugghh…

―Siii, sí, oh sí, más, más aden-tro-más, owww, más… por favor…

Mis dedos se movían a una velocidad frenética dentro de ella. No mentí antes. Mis dedos estaban empapados entrando una y otra vez hasta que sentía la piel del pliegue al pulgar jodidamente tirante mientras éste rozaba insistente contra aquel botón que estaba abierto y todo cubierto de sus jugos, resbaloso, hinchado, caliente…

― ¡YAAAA! ¡ED YAAA!

―Oh, joder, joder, joder… me vengo, me vengo, arrrrggg…

―Sí, sí. Trágame, trágame ahora. MIEEEERRRDAA ―grité con lo poco de voz que me quedaba cuando sentí como Jake se hundía con todo lo que tenía en ella y como en respuesta inmediata ella comenzaba a apretar mis tres dedos en su interior hasta que casi temí que me los fracturara o algo.

Mi orgasmo fue fulminante.

Me desgastó.

Me vació.

Me desgarró desde el mismo centro de mis entrañas.

El calor y la necesidad arrasaron con mi endeble cuerpo. Y me sentí caer, desfallecer en aquel limbo de placer.

Llegué a sentir como mi pecho se separaba con fuerza del colchón mientras el placer en su máximo auge me recorría por completo, hasta que pasó y se llevó toda mi fuerza con él a su paso.

Su boca, su pequeña boca folladora me comió hasta que mis últimas gotas abandonaron mi cuerpo. Vaciándome en más de un sentido, despojándome de la poca cordura -o locura, como quiera verse- que me quedaba en aquellos momentos.

No pude despegar mis ojos. No podría aunque quisiera. Pero sí sentí como el peso de Jake caía en seco sobre el colchón a mis pies y como Bella, mi sexy gatita, quedaba rendida sobre mis piernas, rodeando mi cintura. Tan solo ladeándose lo necesario para no dormirse con mi pene frente a su cara. Un par de movimientos más y sentí a otro par de brazos rodear mi cintura, medio sobre mí, medio sobre la otra pierna que ya tenía encima… Joder, no tenía idea de como mierda nos veíamos en este momento. De seguro todo un tremendo lío de piel y carne sudorosas y de extremidades entrelazadas y quizás…

Quizás nada, el sueño me venció y me rendí a la oscuridad que me daba la bienvenida para un descanso reparador.

.

.

Desperté –por no sé cuanta vez- encontrándome solo en la cama.

MIEEERDA –pensé siseando-, me dolía jodidamente todo. Y cuando digo todo, es TODO.

Arrg.

Mis rodillas temblaron un poco cuando finalmente arrastré mi cuerpo al borde y me paré. Esperé dos segundos para ganar estabilidad y luego caminé hasta la cómoda para sacar un par de calzoncillos limpios. Pensé en ponérmelos pero, naaa, me sentía demasiado sucio. Todavía conservaba en mi cuerpo el sudor y tenía algunas zonas un tanto pegoteadas.

Me duché con rapidez ya que no me gustaba nada no saber donde estaban y me vestí con tan solo los boxers que había tomado recién.

Salí del dormitorio y bajé las escaleras rumbo a la cocina ¡Tenía un hambre de los mil demonios!

Sonreí ¿Y cómo para no verdad?

―Ohhhh, pero miren quien ha despertado al fin ―dijo Jacob despatarrado en la silla de la cocina mientras tomaba una taza que olía a delicioso café con una de sus manos… la otra estaba posada sobre la cintura de Bella, quien estaba sentada sobre él y con otra taza en la mano.

Ambos me sonrieron con aquella que tan solo un amante bien follado sabe dar y yo sonreí un tanto pagado de mí mismo y un tanto avergonzado –muy poco- de haber mostrado aquel lado un poco dominante frente a Bella. Ok, sí, ya lo había '_insinuado'_, pero hasta ahora jamás había ordenado tan explícitamente algo.

―Owww… miren quien está incómodo después de haberse mostrado como todo un Dom en la cama ¿Acaso crees que nos tragaremos el cuento de la timidez o vergüenza? ―dijo Bella para luego estallar en carcajadas mientras se agarraba de Jake para no caerse.

―Mmm… Nop, creo que hay cosas mejores para tragar ¿No es así gatita? ―dije sugestivamente elevando con sorna una de mis cejas.

―Arrgg… si no fuera porque me duele todo ya te estaría tirando al piso para que tú tragues algo en verdad muy nutritivo… ―dijo ella sorprendiéndome con sus soeces palabras, muy gratamente debo añadir.

Ahora fue Jake quien rio.

―Muñeca, pensé que aguantarías un poco más…

Ella lo miró de pronto como si le hubieran salido diez cabezas demás a cada lado y se veía verdaderamente graciosa con esa enorme expresión de shock. Jake en cambio se veía… joder… se veía tremendamente caliente, sentado allí, tan solo con un muy pequeño y ajustado boxer blanco que le quedaba como un hermoso guante.

― ¡A la mierda con ustedes! ¿Saben cuantas putas veces me cogieron ayer? ¡Diez! ¡DIEZ VECES! ¡Mi culo y mi vagina están al rojo vivo! ¡Agradezcan que todavía camino! ¿Saben cuántas veces me hicieron venir? ¡Más de quince! ¡QUIN-CE! Jodeeer… perdí la cuenta antes de dormirme por primera vez y como luego soñé en caliente ya no sé si alguno lo soñé o no pero, la cosa es que ¡Para seguir siendo ninfómana tengo que seguir viva! ¡Joder! ¡Qué si no me cacha el bendito loco de mierda me matarán ustedes por desgaste!

Lo siento. Me reí ¡No pude resistirme! Se veía tan linda allí, ahora parada, con las mejillas infladas y muy sonrosadas mientras nos disparaba dagas con la mirada. Jake se unió a mí cuando ya no se pudo contener más y ella nos entornó los ojos antes de terminar por echarse a reír también a carcajadas.

―Mierda Bells. Lo lamento ―risas―, en verdad ―más risas―, joder…

―Malos, son malos… Me dejaron más abierta que aro de básquet chicos… ―risas―… espero poder seguir sintiendo algo después de hoy ―más risas, ya carcajadas de nuevo.

― ¿Se-guir? ―dije yo aun sin parar reír desde que había comenzado.

―Ajá ―me miró divertida―… ahora de seguro que todo me baile por ahí dentro ―risas de nuevo―… lo lamento… tendré que buscarme a nuevos chicos con súper pollas para volver a sentirme llenita ―dijo guiñándonos un ojo y haciendo un pequeño puchero. Jake se puso serio de golpe.

Oh, oh… a no, eso sí que no… hasta ahí llegaba la diversión.

―Pues te compramos consoladores gigantes pero tú te quedas con nosotros gatita… Nos baile o no… ―dije yo acercándome a ella de una larga zancada y cortando toda risa de repente.

Como siempre que a tenía cerca mi cuerpo reaccionó enseguida a su piel, a su olor, a su calor.

―Owww… ¡Dios! Era broma ―bufó rodando los ojos― ¡mierda chicos, sentido del humor! ―agregó entre risitas tontas mientras tiraba sus brazos a mi cuello para darle un pequeño, muy pequeño beso en mis labios.

―Mmm… No, no, no… eso no es chistoso ―le respondí yo tomando su rostro para plantarle un beso como se debía.

Esperaba que se le pasara pronto dicho malestar porque ya tenía ganas de follarla. Sobre la mesada estaría bien.

― ¡Ah no! ¡Me van a dejar descansar un rato así que guarden sus monstruos por unas horas! ¿Estamos? ―dijo de lo más seria separándose de mí en cuanto sintió a mi amigo despertándose rápidamente contra ella.

Bufé.

Arrgg.

―Ya chico ya… a mí me dijo lo mismo cuando me acerqué antes ―dijo Jake viniendo a mi lado y pasando un brazo por mis hombros antes de darme un ligero beso en los labios con un tono un tanto apesadumbrado.

― ¡Arrg! No se hagan que no es para tanto ¿ok? Vamos, vamos… me voy a dar una ducha rápida y luego pueden llevarme a recorrer un poquito los bosques ¿Quieren? Este lugar me recuerda a Forks ―dijo bajando la voz al final mientras desviaba la vista para perderla en la imagen fuera de la ventana. Su mirada de pronto fue triste.

Bosque. Forks… Sus padres ¡MIERDA!

―De acuerdo, de acuerdo… nos arrastraremos por el bosque a que nos piquen los bichos y a que nos coman los mosquitos ―dije poniendo cara de completo pesar en mi rostro. Una cara verdaderamente patética y casi llorosa―… ¡¿pero nos prometes que cogemos cuando volvamos? ―grité en tono entusiasta.

Mi objetivo era hacer que ella se olvidara de cualquier pensamiento que haya cruzado por su mente para poner esa mirada. Y creo que lo conseguí cuando la vi voltear rápida y sorprendida hacia mí poniendo una cara de total consternación para que luego su barbilla comenzara a temblar, finalmente estallando en tan grandes carcajadas de risa que su cuerpo se dobló.

Bien. Tarea cumplida –me dije orgulloso.

Cuando Bella terminó al fin de reír se fue al cuarto a bañarse y ponerse algo más de ropa que una camisa ya sucia de hombre y yo me quedé con Jake abajo tomando un café y engullando algunas galletas saladas que había allí conservadas en la despensa. No lo dijimos con palabras pero ambos supimos que no debíamos permitir que este fin de semana se empañara con viejos recuerdos. No queríamos que sucediera lo mismo que aquella vez con los sueños y los gritos. Esta vez Alice no podría venir a ayudarnos y tampoco queríamos que sufriera innecesariamente en un momento que era específicamente para relajarnos.

Bueno, al menos me quedaba de consuelo el hecho de saber que todos estábamos tratando de hacerlo.

_Tratar_ –bufé-, estaba comenzando a odiar esa palabra, y de paso a todos los apelativos de éste. Sonaba a poco, sonaba hueco. Me sonaba sencillamente mal para aplicarla a todo lo que pretendíamos y aspirábamos.

Finalmente luego de hablar con Jake –y de paso robarnos unos cuantos besos-, Bella bajó vestida de lo más natural. Unos jeans a la cadera de un azul claro, muy ceñidos y desgastados, una camiseta de manga larga con capucha de color añil y unas muy comunes zapatillas de lona de color –o mejor dicho de imitación- jean. Parecía una adolescente con su cara lavada y su cabello atado en una coleta alta y algo desprolija. No había punto de unión entre esta joven casual y deportiva, divertida y hasta traviesa, con la sexóloga sensual y profesional, sexy y sarcástica. Nop, no lo había. Pero "_esto_" era ella. Esta versatilidad camaleónica era su muda de piel, su capa tras capa… pero todas eran ella. Y creo que ya era obvio que las amaríamos a todas ellas, ambos.

Cuando nos vio aún ahí abajo, cercanos y completamente relajados aún vistiendo tan solo unos muy ajustados Boers nos miró de mala manera, por lo que antes de comenzar cualquier cosa ambos salimos disparados escaleras arriba hacia el dormitorio para ponernos la primera cosa –limpia- que viéramos.

Seee, como buenos hombres que somos tomamos lo primero que nos estuvo disponible sin hacer ni dar mucha vuelta ¿Con qué fin?

En mi caso tomé un par de jeans oscuros y una camiseta verde oscuro con unas letras raras como estampado mientras que Jake se colocaba unas bermudas rojas con tribales en gris oscuro y blanco a los lados y una camisa manga larga negra la que le dobló las mangas hasta los codos.

Se veía bien. _Muy_ bien de hecho.

De pronto y de la nada, una idea fugaz pero demasiado atormentadora cruzó por mi mente mientras lo observaba terminar de vestirse.

¿Lo he descuidado a él desde que todo 'esto' comenzó? Si he de ser sincero, admitiré que sí, creo que sí, al menos un poco en comparación con nuestra antigua vida. Mmm… quizás debiera preguntarlo, o hablarlo directamente con él, a solas –tampoco es como si quisiera que Bella se pusiera mal también por una falta mía-. Sé que hemos estado bastante liados con todo lo sucedido pero –suspiré con pesar-, no quiero que Jacob termine sintiéndose menos importante para mí.

Me acerqué a él desde atrás. Lo abracé.

―Te amo ¿Lo sabes verdad? ―solté de pronto sin pensarlo siquiera. Lo sentía, sentía correr por mi cuerpo, por mis venas. Por toda mi piel el amor, deseo y anhelo que sentía por él.

Él suspiró dándose la vuelta y me sonrió, para luego acercárseme aun más.

―Lo sé, nene, lo sé. Te amo igual o más que tú y sé que lo sabes también ―contestó él tomando mi nuca para acercar por fin mi boca a la suya.

Fue un beso suave. Un beso de amor y reafirmación, de seguridad. Lento. Firme. Húmedo. De entrega.

Joder, lo amaba. Lo amaba jodidamente mucho y, quería, necesitaba que él estuviese completamente seguro de ello en y sobre cualquier circunstancia.

―Solo quiero que lo sepas y estés seguro de ello en todo momento ¿Ok? No quiero que pienses que… ―me besó. Ardiente. Caliente.

―Lo sé. Lo sé… yo me siento igual. Sé sin dudas que todo esto será '_complicado'_, ya lo es de hecho pero, podemos con ello Ed. Sé que podemos. Lo vale. No temas por mí, yo me siento completamente seguro de mi amor por ti y del tuyo por mí. Y… ―suspiró―… Te agradezco enormemente que hayas insistido en aquel plan medio loco de conseguir una mujer porque, en definitiva, ello fue lo que nos llevó a Bella. De no ser así estoy seguro de que yo no hubiera pensado en nada más siquiera con ella cuando fue al buffet, y si lo hacía de seguro la derivaría a uno de los chicos ―negó con la cabeza ante aquella posibilidad que ni yo mismo había tenido en cuenta―. Tú me abriste los ojos a la posibilidad Ed. Bella lo vale y lo sabes, ambos lo sabemos ―besó mi nariz antes de terminar por juntar nuestras frentes. Mi rostro atrapado entre sus grandes y calientes manos. Sonrió―. Además, no es como si no te sintiera o tomara ¿Verdad? ¿Acaso quieres una demostración individual? ―Jooo… mmm… Yooo…

―Chicos ¿Vamos? Se está haciendo… Oh, dis-disculpen ―dijo Bella apareciendo a la corrida por la puerta. Quedándose estática agarrada a ella en cuanto nos vio. La incomodidad y duda se instaló en ella de manera evidente.

Yo suspiré y él sonrió antes de besar mis labios brevemente y pasar a abrazarme de lado.

―Emmm… los… ¿Dejo? ―dijo removiéndose nerviosa. Me reí.

¿Desde cuándo nuestra gatita se andaba de tímida? ¿Acaso osaría pensar que no estaba incluida?

―Ven aquí gatita ―le tendí la mano, aun desde dentro de los brazos de Jacob―, solo me aseguraba de que Jake no olvidara ciertas 'cosas' ―dije casi ronroneando. Jake se tensó.

―Aaaahh, ya… veo… ―se sonrió mirándolo mientras venía hacia mí.

Mierda. Me encantaba esto. Todos, los tres unidos más allá de los estúpidos celos o la incomodidad. Ellos me encantaban.

A Jake obviamente lo amaba con locura pero, a Bella… Bella se había convertido casi abruptamente en alguien muy –demasiado- importante para mí. Mucho, muy, demasiado.

―Ok. No es que me desagrade el abrazo de grupo ni nada pero… creo que tú ―le dijo Jake a Bella―, venías a decirnos que era demasiado tarde ¿Verdad? ―ella asintió sonriente con su cabeza apoyada entre mi pecho y mi hombro, apretando su mano sobre donde latía erráticamente mi corazón.

―Ok, vamos ―dije soltando a ambos y yendo hacia la puerta mientras les daba mi sonrisa de lado―. Cuanto antes vayamos, antes volveremos ―solté de la nada guiñándoles un ojo provocativamente mirando con cariño como ellos se tomaban de las manos.

Sonreí complacido.

Sonrieron con cariño.

.

.

Ayer sábado la pasamos realmente bien.

Paseamos por entre los árboles. Oliendo el aroma a hierbas y madera que abundaba en aquel aire. Eso más la salinidad del mar y los sonidos tan silvestres fue un tiempo preciado para gente tan de ciudad como nosotros.

Caminamos por la orilla del mar y lanzamos rocas sobre el agua –algo en lo que al parecer ya estaba bastante oxidado debo reconocer-, mientras Bella nos contaba pequeñas diferencias y/o similitudes entre este paraje y el que era su hogar. Nos contó de un pequeño prado lleno de flores que usaba como lugar secreto cuando quería pensar o simplemente estar rodeada del silencio y la soledad. También contó algunas cosas o anécdotas de sus padres, pero no entró mucho en el tema y en ningún momento se mostró triste ya que todos eran recuerdos bastante graciosos. La nostalgia sí no la pudimos evitar, pero estaba bien, todo estaría bien mientras no sufriera.

Cuando ya había cerrado la noche y el viento comenzaba a soplar con más fuerza, nos metimos a la casa y comimos unos sencillos macarrones con queso acompañados de unos emparedados. En verdad que cuando hay hambre todo es delicioso. No quedó naaadaa, y eso que la comida habría debido de ser como para cinco o seis personas, pero bueno…

La noche… Ufff, ¿Tengo qué decirlo? La noche fue aun más apasionada que la anterior –si cabe- y terminamos por caer rendidos casi cuando las primeras luces del alba despuntaban en el horizonte.

Una vez más el lío en la cama era tremendo. Las sábanas estaban totalmente salidas y enredadas entre nosotros y algunas partes incluso estaban húmedas por nuestro sudor, pero nada importaba; estábamos rendidos y no nos íbamos a fijar en pequeñeces.

Dormimos de lo más a gusto hasta lo que me pareció la tarde siguiente, pero no… Cuando logré abrir los dos ojos y me estiré para tomar mi móvil desde la mesa de noche, pude comprobar que tan solo eran las 11: 38 am. Genial. Tan solo dormí unas seis horas –gruñí-… bue, no había nada que hacer, una vez que me despertaba difícilmente podía volver a conciliar el sueño así de la nada.

Me levanté con sumo cuidado para no despertar a nadie más –ya que ellos sí seguían durmiendo medio entrelazados- y me paré buscando algo medio decente que ponerme para bajar a hacer el desayuno.

Preparé una buena jarra de café, unas tostadas y serví u poco de zumo para acompañar.

¡Hey! ¡No se quejen! Hacía lo que podía, era lo único que había aquí ya que en la compra que hicimos el viernes de camino solo compramos lo más indispensable. A fin de cuentas no llegaban ni a dos días siquiera.

Cuando tuve todo listo y me disponía a subir para despertarlos sentí que mi móvil comenzaba a vibrar una y otra y otra vez.

¡Maldita la hora en que lo encendí! –putié a nadie en particular.

―Edward Cullen al habla ―dije cuando vi en la pantalla que el número era desconocido.

― ¡Al fin! ¡Joder hace horas que estoy tratando de ubicarlos! ¡Hasta di el parte a la policía, carajo! ―gritó una voz masculina desde el otro lado de la línea dejándome anonadado.

― ¿Disculpe? Creo que se equivocó, intent…

―Señor Cullen ―zanjó en tono serio ahora―, habla el detective Withloock. Necesito que la señorita Swan venga de inmediato.

― ¿Whitloock? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Atraparon al infeliz? ¿Está detenido? ¿Encontraste algo? ―comencé a preguntar de manera frenética mientras caminaba como animal enjaulado por la cocina.

―no, no, no señor Cullen. Qué más quisiera ―bufó exasperado, para luego suspirar―. Necesito que todos ustedes, en especial Bella, vengan a su antiguo departamento lo más pronto posible. Ella… Verá…

Gruñí ¡joder! ¡A este paso me daría algo por la espera maldita!

― ¡JODER WITHLOCK HABLE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!

―El departamento de la señorita Swan ha sido completamente destruido ―dijo en tono monótono como quien habla del clima o alguna burrada similar―. Necesito que venga a llenar las formas y dar declaración de posibles hechos además de que su amiga está como loca ya que fe a la primera que avisaron y al no poder contactarnos con ustedes… Bueno, digamos que no la ha pasado para nada bien sin noticias de Bella ―relató de manera ¿profesional? Sí seguro, eso si le quitamos toda la confiancita que había tomado con 'nuestra' Bella…

―MIERDA. Estamos en una… estamos a dos horas quizás un poco más de allí. Llegaremos cuanto antes y por favor infórmele a la señorita Alice que en un rato más Bella se comunicará con ella, que se quede tranquila que ella está bien, todos lo estamos. Lo dejo. En un rato le llamo para saber más, adiós ―dije. Todo me salió de golpe y de manera algo atropellada pero en verdad tenía los nervios d punta… ¡A LA MIERDA EL DÍA DE RELAJACIÓN! JODER.

Ahora encima de todo me tocaba algo mucho peor…

Tenía que decirle a Bella lo que había pasado y; estaba tan seguro como que me llamaba Edward Cullen que no se lo tomaría para nada bien.

MIERDA…

* * *

><p><strong>Respuesta a rws sin cuenta ^^: (los demás ya los respondí)<strong>

**Kitty Natsu**: Bienvenida! Gracias por leer, comentar y los elogios! Me alegro que te guste y ya veremos si has acertado o no ;) Ya varias andan queriendo saber!

**IXAfreakBEDOYA**: Jjajajaj.. Me hiciste sentir culpable! =P Bien feliz estará tu chico. Me alegro que te guste (con todo y maldiciones jajaj)

**BICHITO**: Amiga! Mil gracias hermosa! Pues dentro de todo quiero hacerlo creíble así que me alegro que te vaya gustando el rumbo ;)

**Diana Robles**: Ja! Te contesto por aquí! ;) Deseo cumplido -en breve-, déjame que trabajen mis fantasías y cumpliré tu pedido (sonó tan sexual! O_o) Ok, ya sabes, lo haré =P

**elita**: Jajaja... Aquí sí hubo lemmon! Espero te haya gustado ;)

**natazano**: Ok, primero mil gracias por avisarme que son varias fantasmitas ansiosas ;) y me alegro que les guste! Gracias a ti y a tus amigas por leer y los elogios jajaja. EITSM tendrá cap pronto al igual que EPDMS en el blog.

* * *

><p><strong>Sigan intentando adivinar muajajaja ;) ! ! ! ! ! !<strong>

**Ok... un dato los lemmons estarán pero ya no en cada cap, sí, meteré alguna yapita o algo pequeño pero no si el cap no se presta ¿se entiende? Y ya que estamos les comento que tengo varias ideas para ir poniendo en ellos, ¡Gracias a quienes me tiraron ideas o pedidos! En verdad ayudan jejeje... Escenarios, poses, lo que sea que se les ocurra será bien recibido ;) a algunas ya les cumplí pero aún faltan =P jajajaa... Otra cosa, para quien me preguntó si falta aún mucho para terminar contesto ¡No tengo idea! Vamos en el cap 30 y siento que se acerca pero aún faltan muchas cosas por pasar. No diré más =P**

**Ahora sí, nos leemos pronto... besos y CUÍDENSE... Guada*  
><strong>

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	31. Explosiones

**DISCLAIMER: Como siempre los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer y la historia es de mi autoría.**

* * *

><p><strong>ADVERTENCIA: Lenguaje adulto y escenas de sexo explícitas. Solo apto para mentes abiertas. Relaciones HETERO-BI Y HOMO sexuales.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ok... primero que nada disculpen la demora pero he estado primero sin mouse y luego enferma -aún sigo- así que hoy subo esto porque ya estaba listo. Prometo que la semana que viene actualizaré más ^^... yyyy... otra cosa... actualizo HOY JUEVES porque mañana comienza una campaña sobre NO entrar a FF por dos días debido a la eliminación de varios fics y a los cambios impuestos... (busquen en face) si se unen o no depende de ustedes obviamente ;), yo solo informo.<strong>

**Ahora sí, los dejo con el cap... See'ya **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 31: "Explosiones"<strong>

**BPOV:**

Mi sueño estaba de lo más rico, eso debía admitirlo.

_Edward estaba gloriosamente desnudo a mi lado, mordiendo y chupando con hambre desmedida uno de mis enhiestos y duros pezones mientras que estrujaba el otro entre sus grandes y callosos dedos. Amasando la tierna carne del montículo por completo –lo cual hacía que la irrigación sanguínea aumentara y llevara a su vez al máximo la sensibilidad del mismo-. Al mismo tiempo, Jacob me lamía y succionaba fuerte y firme m clítoris con aquella lengua pecaminosa._

_Me retorcía._

Mi cuerpo ardiente culebreaba entre las sábanas. Abrumada por tanto placer. Deseosa de alcanzar de nuevo aquel punto culminante que sabía estaba por llegar…

_Ahora Edward se encontraba sentado sobre mi pecho, estrujando con afán su hermoso y duro miembro entre mis senos, aún amasándolos y apretando sus puntas._

_Una mirada._

_Una mirada fue todo lo que faltó para que entendiera que era lo que le hacía falta._

_Abrí mi boca._

_Una invitación. Una necesidad._

_Jacob se arrodilló en la cama. Sentándose sobre sus talones elevó mis caderas como muñeca de trapo y me penetró con fuerza por mi trasero, colocando mis piernas rectas hacia arriba, ligeramente descansando sobre su ya húmedo pecho._

_Demasiado. _

_Calor._

_Placer._

_El placer oscuro y puro me recorrió por completo._

_Sin dudas no era la posición más cómoda del mundo, pero creo que está demás decir que me importaba un carajo en aquellos momentos. No cuando el placer me tenía pendiendo de un hilo._

_Edward cada vez iba más rápido._

_Jacob comenzó a embestirme sin miramientos mientras hundía tres dedos de una mano en mi centro chorreante y masajeando mi clítoris con el pulgar de la otra._

_Un equilibrio perfecto._

_Una sintonía sublime._

_Mi cuerpo se tensó. Vibró. Cantó en todos los estilos e idiomas del mundo habidos y por haber mientras que ahogaba un gemido de éxtasis, que vino desde el mismísimo centro de mi ser, sobre el miembro de Edward y apretaba hasta el dolor con mis contracciones orgásmicas la polla de Jake aún enterrada hasta lo más hondo de mí._

_Sentí con deleite el calor de su descarga en mi interior casi al mismo tiempo en que Ed se vaciaba en mi boca; manchando y salpicando mi cuello y senos con tan potente descarga._

_Sus gritos de placer resonaron en mis oídos mientras que los rescoldos de mi clímax aún me embargaban._

Mi cuerpo se sentía laxo, completamente relajado pero… un sonido, un sonido muy similar a un llamado o más bien un grito fue colándose en mi mente aun embotada de aquellas calientes imágenes.

Sentí que me removía, pero aún no lograba despertarme del todo, al contrario… creo, creo que hasta sentía como mi mente me quería arrastrar nuevamente hacia aquel mundo oscuro e irreal. Al maravilloso mundo de los sueños y fantasías ¿Por qué?

Me resistí pero… "_Bells_!"… de nuevo esa voz… tensa, preocupada.

Luchando y luchando, logré abrirme paso hasta llegar.

Abrí mis ojos.

Lo primero que encontraron mis ojos nublados fue a Edward. Un Edward directamente frente a mí a tan solo un palmo de distancia… Mi respuesta automática fue sentir como mis labios se curvaban en una sonrisa digamos… gatuna.

Mmm… Creo que tenía altas probabilidades de hacer realidad mi tan hermoso y húmedo sueño, porque, si aún sigo viendo estrellitas por mi orgasmo onírico, en vivo y en directo… mmm… pues estaba segura de que iba a ver universos y firmamentos al completo pero… algo, algo en su mirada me hizo detener en el aire la mano que había alzado para atraerlo hacia mí.

Aquella horrible sensación barrió de pronto mi cuerpo.

¡NO! Algo pasó. Lo sé. Lo siento. ¿Qué? ¿Quién? ¿Dónde? ¿Acaso nos habría encontrado y estaba aquí? ¿Había sucedido algo en su casa durante nuestra ausencia?

¡OH POR DIOS! ¿A-Ali? ¿Alice? No. No podía pensar en ello siquiera. ¡No! ¡Dios!

Mi mente de pronto era un hervidero de preguntas, conjeturas y probabilidades de las cuales por obvias razones y teniendo en cuanta los antecedentes en mi vida, calculaba y consideraba todas la peores.

―Bella ¡Bella! ¡Vamos princesa, no ahora, no ahora! ―escuché como alguien me pedía a lo lejos―. Mierda ¡Vamos bebé! ―una persona nerviosa― ¡Todos están bien gatita! Vamos no te pierdas, estamos aquí, todos están bien, déjame que te explique…

― ¿Muñeca? ―aquella voz.

Peleé. Peleé duro contra aquella bruma que parecía querer hundirme… y gané.

Emergí de mi nubosidad boqueando por aire, jadeando. Dejando que a su vez un terror casi irracional me tomara, me inundara; pero a la vez, sosegándome a mí misma, intentando calmarme… diciéndome como un mantra y hasta el hartazgo que '_ellos estaban aquí'_. _Ellos estaban aquí y bien_, entonces –y en parte-, el resto no podría ser tan malo.

O al menos por eso rogaba.

Mi único agarre a esta incierta realidad era parte de su propia súplica: '_Todos están bien'_…

…_Todos están bien, Todos están bien, Todos están bien…_

Un mantra.

Una oración.

―Oh hermosa ¡Tranquila! Todo estará bien. Te prometo que todo estará bien ¿Sí?

―Ed ¿Qué sucede? Habla claro por favor ―dijo el que identifiqué como Jake en su papel de abogado. Serio, exigente, calculador… impersonal.

Edward suspiró fuerte y sonoramente para luego pasarse una mano por sus ya de por sí alborotados cabellos.

―Withlock llamó, dijo que… que… ―volvió a suspirar―… tenemos que volver cuanto antes ―dijo al fin sorteando el tema para luego respirar hondo cerrando los ojos.

La bomba venía.

Letal.

Implacable.

―Bella ―sus ojos―, tu apartamento ha sido destruido, al parecer fue un incendio demasiado intenso y rápido y… no quedó nada. Absolutamente nada.

Silencio.

Caos interno.

Debate mental.

Miedo. Ira. Alivio. DOLOR.

― ¿Bells?

―Bella lo siento. Sé que esto debe de ser terriblemente shoqueante pero, en verdad tenemos que irnos. Yo llamaré a Withlock para que nos informe más de camino hacia allí. Y, por lo que me dijo tendrás que llenar varias formas y dar declaración del lugar y esas cosas ―comentaba él con cara que pasaba entre la frustración a un enojo profundo al tiempo que se tomaba el puente de la nariz―. Además creo que lo mejor sería que llamaras a Alice. Según Withlock ha estado como loca desde que le avisaron y no pudo ubicarte.

¡OH POR DIOS!

¡Mi enana! ¡Mi súper enana maldita en verdad debe de estar como loca! ¡Joder!

Pensar en ella siempre era como echar un ancla de varias toneladas de hierro al mar.

Sea lo que sea. Donde sea. Con quien sea. Tan solo el invocar su nombre en mi mente me ataba a la realidad. Pensar en ella siempre resultaba como echar un ancla al mar y, a pesar de lo fuerte que fuera el maremoto su ancla siempre me mantenía firme y a flote.

La llamaré en cuanto estemos en el auto con tranquilidad y tiempo ―dije entonces sin siquiera reconocer mi voz―. Ahora lo que necesito es irme ya de aquí ¡Así que muevan sus culos y apresúrense a juntar sus mierdas o me largo sola de aquí! ―grité de pronto sintiendo como toda mi mierda interna y externa me sobrepasaba.

No, ya sé que no es justo gritarles ¡Y menos aún después de tan buen fin de semana! Momento en el que ellos habían sido un amor y todo eso pero, no pude controlar ni mi lengua ni mi tono y la verdad no estaba de momento enfocada en arreglar eso. Necesitaba estar allá. Necesitaba ver a mi enana. Necesitaba saber que mierdas pasó. Y por sobre todo ¡Necesitaba encontrar algo pronto para que toda esta jodida mierda acabara de una buena vez!

Me levanté como una tromba de la cama y salté en medio segundo hacia la silla donde había dejado mi ropa de ayer para tomarla y correr al baño con ella, una ducha y me largo pensaba con una ira tan profunda que asustaba. Sí, hasta a mí me asustaba.

Pobre de infeliz que resulte que me está jodiendo porque entonces sí que sabrá quien carajos es Isabella Swan. Despellejarle el cuero de las pelotas y tajarle el miembro como si fuera un filete si fuera hombre, o extenderle la raja hasta el esternón hacerle una muy jodidamente profunda mastectomía si era mujer; esas eran por ahora mis más fuertes opciones.

Estaba temblando.

Lo noté apenas intenté abrir la canilla de la ducha. Mierda. _No ahora, no ahora_ –gritaba en mi mente a mí misma-. No podía desmoronarme ahora, tenía que estar fuerte y bien despierta para lo que se venía. Tenía qué.

Reuní coraje y elevé mi cabeza hacia arriba con los ojos cerrados esperando el chorro de agua que finalmente vendría a quemar mi piel. No tardó en llegar y al fin pude concentrarme en algo tan banal como lo era el sonido del agua chocando contra mi piel. En estos momentos no podía poner mi mente en blanco, no podía perderme en un recuerdo porque todo lo que me invadía eran imágenes de todos los 'regalos' de mi acosador, en el miedo que sentí cuando vi aquello en mi cama ¡Basta! Gota, agua, ruido; gota, agua, ruido…

Me bañé a la velocidad de la luz, quitando todo rastro de la apasionada noche que habíamos vivido. El aroma a sexo se olía a kilómetros de aquella habitación. Y de mi cuerpo, puf, ni que decir de él. Si alguien que no fuera ellos me viera desnuda diría que me había ido un fin de semana a la guerra o bien que me había hecho ganadora de Kick Boxing –suspiré-. Mi cuerpo estaba con cada poro a flor de piel, vibrando ante el más ligero roce tras tanta estimulación obtenida, además de mostrar claramente todos los chupones y apretadas que había vivido. Algunos raspones en las rodillas evidenciaban cuan crudamente me había frotado en el hermoso parqué de la habitación cuando la cama ya nos resultó insuficiente. Mi pelo todo enredado como un estropajo mostraba con claridad como había sido utilizado para agarrarme o tironearme de aquí para allá para atender todas las necesidades a la vez ¡Y ni hablar de mis senos y caderas! En ellos había sendos caminos de marcas de apretones o chupetones que iban desde el más leve rosado al más visible morado. Mi cuerpo ardía… Y yo no podía estar más satisfecha sexualmente por ahora… o quizás es que en realidad esto en verdad había eclipsado cualquier pensamiento.

Me enjaboné el cabello con el shampoo y lo aclaré para luego echarle casi medio bote de crema desenredante. Me enjaboné el cuerpo siseando cuando tocaba alguna de 'aquellas' partes y luego me enjuagué. Tomé un peine que había allí y comencé a desenredar mi cabello mientras lo enjuagaba porque sino sería un tremendo caso perdido –lo sabía por experiencia-, y ni modo que me presentara con este gran cabello de sexo en la estación de policía. Nop, ni hablar.

Salí por fin de la ducha y me sequé casi a medias. Tomé la ropa y me la calcé como guante en un dos por tres ya pensando en qué era lo que debía recoger y donde había dejado lo traído para ahorrar el trámite. Salí pitando de allí aún calzándome la segunda zapatilla.

Y me quedé helada.

Arriba de una cama ya hecha se encontraba mi bolso abierto y lleno con, aparentemente, todo aquello que había llevado, junto a aquellos dos hermosos hombres a los que les debía tanto.

Edward sonrió con aquella puta sonrisa de lado moja bragas y se acercó a mí para tomarme de la nuca y darme un beso que era para dejarme knock-out. Rió y yo bufé.

―Lo sé… Dis…

―Shhh… Ya está todo listo. Ya juntamos todo y solo faltas tú y tu bolso. Fíjate si está todo y nos largamos ¿ok?

¡DIOOOOSSS! ¿Qué mierdas había hecho tan bueno para merecerlos? O eso, o alguien por allí arriba se había equivocado grueso con su flecha… ¡Qué vaaa! ¿A quién le importa?

Me lancé a los brazos de Ed y lo abracé lo más fuerte que pude contra mí para luego plantarle un muy fuerte beso sobre los labios –nada de profundizar o no nos iríamos hasta la noche.

― ¡Hey! ¿Y yo qué? ―dijo Jacob a nuestro lado.

Me reí cuando al separar mi rostro de Edward lo vi poniendo un tierno y a la vez ridículo puchero en su rostro. Joder los amab… ¡ALTO! ¿Pero qué mierdas estoy pensando? Hice como si en aquel segundo no hubiera pensado nada y me tiré sobre él para llenarle el rostro de pequeños besos mientras mi cabeza era un caos pensando en todo y nada a la vez.

Ellos siempre se me adelantaban. Hasta ahora siempre habían comprendido mis locuras y cambios…Y por sobre todo, ellos estaban, simplemente estaban allí para mí. Y eso era algo tan, novedoso e incierto en mi vida, jamás un hombre había estado allí para mí más allá de la cama.

Quise llorar.

No. No lo haría.

Me solté de ellos y les sonreí enormemente agradecida por demasiadas cosas que ahora no podía decir, y los tomé de las manos a ambos. Juntos bajamos las escaleras tomando en el camino el dichoso bolso.

Subimos al auto que estaba estacionado apenas a unos metros en la entrada y en silencio emprendimos el viaje de regreso con un ánimo muy diferente al día que vinimos pero extrañamente, un poco más reconfortada que ese día… Sin duda ese reconforte venía de que la soledad que siempre me acompañaba poco a poco se iba yendo de mí. Tan solo rogaba de que si esto fallara no terminara sintiéndome más sola que antes.

.

.

A los veinte minutos de viaje logré captar suficiente señal para llamar a Alice y poder hablar lo más tranquilamente posible sin que se entrecortara ni nada. Tan tranquilamente como podía ya que estaba hablando con mi enana, claro.

Mientras hablaba, observaba el paisaje pasar por mi lado como un borrón de manchas verdes y grises con motas de diversos colores por momentos, al menos hasta que logramos salir de la carretera y llegamos a un lugar un poco más céntrico, más allegado a nuestra, su casa.

Obviamente Alice siendo, pues Alice, casi me rompe el tímpano cuando atendió y me acribilló con preguntas para las que yo ciertamente no tenía ni la más puta idea de que carajos responder ya que al parecer ella no entendía que yo no sabía ni mierda de lo que había ocurrido en el que otrora fuera mi resguardo, mi hogar por así llamarle.

Bueno, creo que luego de que por casi milésima vez le dije un '_No sé'_ ella al fin se rindió. Bufó y despotricó contra mi oído y, literalmente, me prometió un gran día de tortura a su modo por el susto y casi paro cardíaco que le había dado por mi culpa.

Lo sé, soy una condenada imbécil, pero desde el viernes que habíamos discutido no se me pasó por la cabeza siquiera el avisarle a ella o a alguien más por si acaso. Idiota de mí ¿Verdad? En fin. De todas maneras i teléfono murió el sábado por la mañana ya que con el apuro de salir pitando de allí me olvidé el cargador y bla, bla, bla… No iba a gastarme explicándole cosas que sabía que para ella serían excusas y palabras que caían en saco roto, más bien muy inteligentemente de mi parte solo me limité a disculparme una y otra y otra vez hasta el hartazgo; y hasta que los chicos ya me miraban con cara de '¿_Tanto_?'

Sí, tanto. Amaba a mi hermosa y loca enana, pero en verdad que era de temer cuando la hacías enojar a la muy perra. Y eso estaba bien por mí, así que sí, me disculpé un montón y acepté obedientemente su día de tortura –que estaba segura sería una laaaarga charla sumado a un tornado furioso nivel 5 en el centro comercial-. Genial.

Mientras hablaba y escuchaba toda esa diatriba de su parte también alistaba mis oídos para escuchar la tan importante charla que poco disimuladamente Edward intentaba esconder. Él estaba hablando con el idiota de Withlock. See, el detectivito me las iba a pagar porque el muy idiota no había sabido calmar por mí a mi amiga, nooo, en su lugar le daba detalles de lo preocupado que estaba y ¡Joder! ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de que Alice me iba a matar en cuanto supiera cuan verdaderamente serio se estaba poniendo todo esto? Sí, sí, sí, yo le había contado todo a Alice pero creo recordar que las frases '_Todo esta bien'_ o '_No es para tanto'_, '_Lo atraparán enseguida_' habían salido de mi estúpida boca un par de veces ¡Y él y su bocota lo habían cagado todo! Ahora estaba completamente segura de que la enana sería una sombra más sumada a mi trasero ¡Arrg!

Supongo que como cualquier persona en sus cabales mi cara de sorpresa fue mayúscula al escuchar la palabra 'bomba' ¿No hablarían de mi apartamento verdad? Pues a joderla que sí. Wow, el loquito que estaba tras mis huesos en verdad estaba loco como una cuba o cabra suelta. Vaya ¿En verdad una persona se estaba tomando tanto trabajo para borrarme del mapa? Eso era algo, mmm, difícil de digerir sin dudas pero, cuando finalmente tras una loca carrera por las calles y rutas dos horas después llegamos al lugar en donde había vivido hasta hacía tan solo poco más de una semana no pude hacer otra cosa más que jadear de la impresión y la constancia de aquel hecho.

Alguien me quería muerta y criando gusanos de la manera que fuera.

Mierda, se me heló la sangre ante el panorama.

Una cerca a unos cuantos metros más lejos de lo que era la puerta de entrada de mi apartamento con la típica cinta amarilla con el logo de KEEP OUT- CRIME ESCENE. Ooookey, me quedó claro. Policías yendo y viniendo, algunos juntando cosas, otros con bolsitas con elementos minúsculos para mi vista y otros tantos con libretas anotando cosas que le decían la gente con la que hablaban –asumo que eran mis vecinos pero en realidad no tengo ni idea porque no los conozco. A ninguno-. Gente hablando detrás de la cinta, viendo la escena como si fuera un culebrón de telenovela. Gente completamente desconocida para mí ¿Acaso el loco estaría entre ellas viendo el hermoso y tétrico show que armó? ¿Acaso estaría por allí cerca viendo como me ponía toda loca e histérica por su culpa? ¡JODER QUE NO! ¡No te daré ese placer hijo de la re mil!

Los chicos venían obviamente muy serios detrás de mí, siguiendo de cerca cada uno de mis atolondrados pasos y a la vez escudriñando la audiencia con ojos de águila ¿Habrán pensado lo mismo que yo? Pues seguro que sí, ya este maldito nos tiene las pelotas llenas con todo este jodido teatro ¡Algo tenían que encontrar hoy! ¡Algo tenía que haber!

De un momento a otro me vi fuertemente aplastada contra lo que supuse sería la pared de mi derecha.

* * *

><p><strong>Respuestas a RWS del cap anterior (sin cuenta):<strong>

**FRAN: **Jajajaj... Me alegro que aun no lo saquen! Eso significa que me está saliendo bien la intriga =P yyyy habrá más de los tiernuchos ;) Nos leemos!

**STEPH**: Me alegro que te guste! Y no sé si sea adictiva pero al menos mantiene un poco en vilo según lo que me han dicho =) Trato de actualizar seguido...

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado... Nos leemos pronto!<strong>

**Besos... Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ RWS ? ? ?**


	32. Procesos

**DISCLAIMER: Como siempre los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer y la historia es de mi autoría.**

* * *

><p><strong>ADVERTENCIA: Lenguaje adulto y escenas de sexo explícitas. Solo apto para mentes abiertas. Relaciones HETERO-BI Y HOMO sexuales.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 32: Procesos<strong>

**BPOV**:

― ¡ALICE!

Su mejor amiga en el mundo enteró la había estrellado contra aquella pared con una fuerza atroz para ese cuerpecito tan pequeño que ocupaba.

―Isabella Marie Swan puedes estar tan segura como la puta promiscua que eres que en verdad me debes una bien, BIEEEN grande ¡Maldita idiota! ¡¿Tienes una jodida idea de lo que he estado pasando estas horas por no saber nada de ti? ¡Noooo! ¡Jodida perra en celo! Tú te largas a un hermoso fin de semana de pasión con aquellos dos adonis de mausoleo ¡Y yo aquí! ¡Arruinando mi preciosa manicura por andar mordiéndome las uñas al no saber nada ni de ti ni de estos marmotas con los que ya hablaré luego y llenándome de docenas de arrugas por la preocupación! DIOS ―dijo ella prácticamente, ok no prácticamente, dijo todo eso a grito limpio con el rostro desfigurado de ira y sin tomar ni una sola bocanada de aire en el proceso. Suspiró medio bufó―… Dios… En verdad no sabes el miedo que pasé y…

No esperé a que continuase. Ella me necesitaba tanto como yo la necesitaba a ella. Tan solo la tomé por los hombros y la acerqué a mí con fuerza insospechada para abrazarla con todo lo que tenía.

― ¡Tú! Maldita perra insensible ―me dijo ya llorando contra mi pecho.

―Shhh… Ya está mi enana, ya pasó. Estoy aquí bebé. Estoy aquí ―decía con suavidad mientras mis dedos iban acariciando con lentitud sus cabellos.

Ella sollozó incontrolable durante unos cuantos minutos en los que a mí se me partía el alma. Momento en el que de paso aproveché a ver como Ed nos miraba de manera tierna y como Jake miraba feo a mi duende. Claro, otro susto.

Al menos así fue hasta que vi como el detective Withlock con cara muy muy seria, demasiado.

Me separé de Alice indicándole con la mirada el porqué y ésta me respondió con comprensión absoluta agarrando firmemente mi mano en la suya. Nos acercamos a ellos.

―Señor Withlock ―dije con deferencia.

―Srta. Swan. Me alegra verle ―dijo con una sonrisa―. Sobre todo verla sana y salva ―añadió tomando mi mano, dándole un pequeño, suave y caballeroso beso en el dorso de mi palma.

Dos gruñidos en dos tonos completamente diferentes vinieron desde detrás de él y yo simplemente me sonreí cuando él se apresuró a soltarme.

'_El caballero aterrado de los vikingos'_ -pensé con algo de sorna.

―Lo siento detective, pero creo que a mis hombres no le cae nada bien desde aquella… mmm… confesión, suya… ya sabe… Alice, usted y ¿Yo? ―susurré al final acercándome un poco a él solo para terminar escuchando dichos primitivos sonidos nuevamente pero con más intensidad.

―Oh, mmm… Comprendo ―respondió él ¿nervioso?

Ok, el momento distendido estaba muy bien y todo eso, pero sin duda ya era hora de hablar seriamente de toda la mierda que sabíamos que estábamos ignorando.

―Ok. Escupa Withlock ¿Qué carajos fue lo que pasó aquí? ―Dije ya en tono duro cruzándome de brazos para que viera que en verdad la frivolidad previa había terminado.

―Bien, señorita…

―Yaaaa, dime Isabella, Bella o como se te plazca pero habla pronto.

―De acuerdo ―dijo poniéndose serio y en total y plena pose de detective matador―. Primero vamos más adentro. Aquí hay demasiada gente ―agregó.

Comenzamos a caminar por lo que era el pasillo que hacía de galería fuera de los apartamentos. Cada vez más cerca de aquel agujero en el que hace horas estaba mi simple y aburrida puerta medio descolorida y despintada en los bordes y que ahora era tan solo un agujero extraño y uniforme con los bordes completamente negros de lo que ahora suponía era humo y cenizas.

―Señorita Swan le presento al oficial a cargo de la investigación, el señor Peter Jaice. Señor Jaice, la señorita Swan, dueña del departamento agraciado ―dijo Withlock en cuanto llegamos frente al hombre que se encontraba delante de aquel desastre hablando seriamente con otro oficial.

―Jefe Jaice de la prefectura número cuatro señorita Swan, un gusto ―agregó el hombre inmediatamente tendiendo su mano hacia mí. La cual tomé más por inercia que otra cosa, sintiendo como su agarre era firme y prieto.

―Quisiera decir lo mismo Señor Jaice pero notará que las circunstancias no son las mejores desde mi perspectiva ―comenté con los dientes apretados mientras echaba un vistazo detrás de él viendo lo que había quedado de lo que hasta hacía poco podía llegar a llamar mi hogar.

―Sin dudas ―respondió él soltando entonces mi mano y siguiendo mi mirada―. Venga por aquí por favor. Necesitamos hacerle unas cuantas preguntas ―me dijo muy serio.

Ok, no lo diría en voz alta peeero ¡El jefecito estaba para comerlo! WOOOW ¿De dónde habían salido así de la nada todos estos ejemplares tan buenos y bien dotados por la madre naturaleza? ¡JODER!

Jaice era alto, musculoso pero no en exceso. La camisa celeste le marcaba agradablemente su ancha espalda y los músculos tan bien trabajados de los pectorales y antebrazos. El rostro ligeramente redondeado con los pómulos marcados y facciones duras. El tono de piel era visiblemente claro pero ligeramente bronceado, mientras que su corto cabello brillaba en diversos tonos entre la miel clara y el castaño. Sus ojos eran evidentemente aguileños, escrutadores, duros, pero suavizados por aquel hermoso y extraño tono dorados en ellos, como el caramelo fundido. Daba la sensación de alguien austero, serio, prolijo, exigente. La mandíbula apretada enmarcada por una pulcra barba estilo candado cerraba la imagen de hombre con el que era mejor evitar problemas.

Automáticamente me gustó… y no hablo solo desde el aspecto físico que -como dije- no estaba nada mal, nooo. Era su porte de integridad, aquel porte que de pronto me recordó a Charlie y aquel que me hizo saber que él en verdad se tomaría en serio el caso.

'_Al fin algo bueno'_ -pensé siguiéndolo mientras terminaba mi muy extenso análisis sobre él.

Las preguntas hechas por él y por otro sujeto que llamado Derek Stewson -inspector-, fueron agotadoras.

Que si tenía alguna idea o sospechoso en mente. Que cuándo había dejado el lugar y hora aproximada, motivos y bla, bla, bla… En verdad eran buenos así que obviamente respondí sus preguntas lo más sincera y completas posibles, intentando recordar tanto detalle como mi mente atribulada me permitiera y exigiéndome a mí misma más y más cada vez… aunque mi mente se encontrara completamente embotada con tanta cosa y algunas cosas se me mezclaban un poco.

Noté que los chicos se habían mantenido al margen mientras hablaba con ellos. Seguramente poniéndose al día con todo lo que Whitlock sabía -aunque podía sentir sus muy intensas miradas sobre mí en todo momento, cosa que les agradecí en silencio-… me hacían sentir acompañada, querida, protegida… segura.

El jefe y el inspector me narraron así, como si tal cosa todo el proceso que por ahora solo conjeturaban que había sucedido ya que en realidad debían de esperar el resultado de algunas pruebas para estar cien por ciento convencidos de los mecanismos que se usaron… aunque quizás faltaban varias, varias cosas por encajar allí.

Lo cierto es que todo era un verdadero desmadre de gente y oficiales yendo y viniendo… eso y todos los estúpidos curiosos que aún seguían por allí dando vueltas, seguramente con la esperanza de poder tener alguna toma morbosa con los estúpidos celulares o algo así. En verdad había gente para todo -pensé medio enfurruñada al pensar al respecto-. Idiotas.

Cada cosa que decían hacía que me enervara un poco más, elevando drásticamente cada vello de mi cuerpo Que mezcla de químicos. Combustión espontánea. Explosión en cadena…

Joder.

Si antes no temía al puto loco este era seguro que ahora sí lo hacía gracias a ellos. Jodidos policías buenotes.

Tuve que relatarles a su vez todo lo ocurrido hasta ahora intentando mantener el orden cronológico y haciendo hincapié en aquellos detalles excesivamente extraños (dentro de lo de por sí ya extraño) como el cuándo comenzó a hacerse más notorio, o lo de las fotos… Aquello pareció interesarle a ambos dejando en claro que luego hablarían con los chicos y preguntando de paso que tipo de relación tenía con ellos, que hacía cuanto los conocía, que si eran de mi entera confianza, que si sabía donde estaban ambos a las horas de lo ocurrido… En fin… preguntas muy de policías si me preguntan -valga la redundancia.

En un momento en el cual yo me encontraba sentada y ya algo cansada de tanta pregunta, el jefe Jaice se fue a hacerles ciertas preguntas a Edward y a Jacob mientras que o quedaba con aquel inspector Stewson repasando algunas respuestas otra vez.

Después de unos minutos con ellos vi como el jefe los dejó a cargo de otros dos policías para venir nuevamente hacia mí.

―Disculpe señorita Swan, pero nosotros ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí hasta que los criminólogos puedan terminar de incautar todo y finalicen las pesquitas correspondientes al hecho así que necesito que por favor me acompañe para rendir declaración de hechos en acta y comenzar a indagar en el caso como atañe en estos casos ―dijo ni bien llegó, interrumpiendo casi groseramente al detective que no paraba de hablar y preguntar.

Vi a los chicos venir hacia nosotros con los rostros tensos así que solo me quedé mirándolos fijamente hasta tenerlos frente a mí.

― ¿Ustedes también deben ir? ―pregunté entonces para evitar perder más tiempo innecesariamente. Ellos asintieron.

―Sí, tenemos que ir a dejar declarado todo lo sucedido hasta el momento ―dijo Jake.

―Claro, no para dejar en claro que no somos los jodidos locos sospechosos ¿verdad? ―bufó Ed.

¡¿Cómo?

―Ya Ed. Ya te dije que no es así. Por Dios. Es su trabajo hombre…

Edward tan solo resopló hacia él en respuesta. Parecía un nene con un berrinche. Todo bonito con el ceño fruncido y los labios marcados en un tierno y pronunciado puchero. Quería morder esos labios.

¡Concéntrate Bella! -me gritó una pequeña y muy molesta voz dentro de mi loca cabeza.

―De acuerdo jefe Jaice. Nos veremos en breve en la comisaría ¿De acuerdo?

El susodicho asintió parcamente t se giró para ir a tomar sus cosas seguido inmediatamente por su camarada. Suspiré.

― ¿Vamos? ―preguntó mirándolos preocupada.

¡Y no era para menos!

Por un momento, aunque fuera un breve instante, pude ver como todo esto estaba afectándolos en realidad. A ellos. A lo que eran. A lo que hacían. E incluso indirectamente a quienes querían… las fotos… las jodidas fotos de sus familiares… por mi culpa. Sus vidas.

Desde que me habían conocido habían alterado todo cuanto ellos eran… por mí… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué valía yo? ¿Cómo una persona que apenas conocían hace unas cuantas semanas pede llegar a importarles tanto? ¿Cómo podían arriesgarse tanto?

Allí estaba, metida una vez más en mis reflexiones, cuando sentí la puerta cerrarse a mi lado. Me asusté no lo niego.

―Tranquila muñeca ―dijo Jake desde el asiento del conductor mientras yo le sonreía mirándolo a través del espejo retrovisor.

Por primera vez me alegraba ir sentada atrás. Quería pensar… bueno, al menos eso fue hasta que sentí a alguien a mi lado.

Alice.

Extrañamente ella solo me miró para luego emitir un pequeño pero sonoro bufido mientras negaba enfáticamente con la cabeza. Tomó mi mano.

―No lo hagas cariño ―la miré sin entender y ella suspiró.―. No te atormentes. Ellos te quieren por lo que tú en verdad eres Bella. Toda tú. Sé que no lo querrás creer amiga, te conozco ―rezongó haciendo un leve puchero marca Alice―, pero tú vales mucho… y ellos lo han notado, por eso te quieren segura a su lado. Por eso siguen aquí, a tu lado, a pesar de todo. No los alejes Bells, por favor, no lo hagas ―me susurró muy cerca del oído ya que ambos hombres ya se encontraban sentados en los asientos delanteros y con el coche en marcha―. Entiende que tú los necesitas tanto o más que ellos a ti. No te alejes preciosa ―terminó diciendo mirándome con un cariño tal que casi me desarma allí mismo.

Ella me miró de aquella forma que derretía hasta a las jodidas piedras esbozando una sonrisa triste y comprensiva en su pequeño rostro al mismo tiempo que con su mano acariciaba mi mejilla.

Tomé su mano y la mantuve apretada allí contra mí mirándola fijamente.

―Te quiero mi enana ―susurré solo para ella.

―Lo sé ―articuló con los labios para luego sonreír al formular un escueto pero importante 'IDEM'.

No sé -y supongo que nunca lo haré-, como Alice me conocía tanto. Como ella sabía lo que pasaba por mi cabeza -sea lo que fuera-, con tan solo mirarme… pero me alegraba.

Como dije y recalco, ella era mi ancla.

Sin darme cuenta siquiera llegamos a la dichosa comisaría.

Ufff. Bien, podría decir que fue rápido, fácil y bla, ba, bla… pero no lo fue. Básicamente fue una lenta y tortuosa agonía el estar allí.

Primero porque e hicieron recordar una y otra vez los detalles más escabrosos de todo lo que me había ocurrido desde hacía ya casi un año. Segundo porque todo allí me recordaba a gritos la esencia de lo que había sido mi padre hasta su muerte… y me hizo extrañarlo y necesitarlo a mi lado como nunca antes. Odiándome por dejarme ver tan débil y frágil en u momento en el que debía ser fuerte e inteligente para que así pudiera ser capaz de ver y hacer algo para encerrar finalmente al maldito loco hijo de puta que mostraba cada vez más sus malditas ansias enfermizas de verme a tres metros bajo tierra siendo un buen abono de helechos y una buena cena para gusanos.

IAAGG... Odio a los gusanos, y no es broma.

Como sea.

Pasaron unas cinco horas entre que nos interrogaron a todos para luego olver a interrogarnos… y volver a hacerlo una vez más.

JODER, cualquiera diría que ya se sabían el cuento de memoria y mi muy jodida vida si vamos al caso.

Pues no. Pero sabía que ellos solo estaban haciendo un malditamente buen trabajo y, yo tenía un gran y profundo respeto por ello.

Finalmente, tras esas interminables horas nos dejaron ir, y era evidente que todos y cada uno de nosotros estaba agotado física y mentalmente así que ya en la puerta de la dichosa comisaría Alice se despidió con un muy fuerte abrazo hacia mí para irse con el jodido detectivito que ya me debía un par de explicaciones de las que se venía salvando -no por mucho- a no sé y no me importa donde, mientras que yo me fui con los chicos a su casa.

Todo este puto día había sido de locos y lo que más quería en aquellos momentos era poder estar a solas con ellos tirada tranquilamente entre las sábanas.

Era algo tan jodidamente extraño el hecho de que yo ansiara refugiarme en ellos, pero así era. Yo en verdad anhelaba estar entre sus brazos sintiendo su reconfortante calor mientras ellos me calmaban con sus mimos y palabras. Quería un poco de esa seguridad que me brindaban y que a mí tanto me faltaba.

El viaje fue bastante silencioso y, tan solo unas cuantas preguntas y respuestas básicas como _'¿Tienen hambre?_' y '_¿Qué quieren de comer?_' o _'¿Mañana irán al trabajo?_' rompieron el silencio, pero, a la vez tan fáciles y concisas que con unos escuetos '_No. Pizza. Sí'_ quedaron contestadas y olvidadas.

El llegar a casa. Casa. Que palabra tan pequeña para definir lo que en estos momentos me generaban esas escasas cuatro letras. Casa. En verdad en este poco -escaso- tiempo en el que he estado aquí con ellos me ha surgido algo verdaderamente fuerte respecto a este lugar. Este lugar eran ellos, lisa y llanamente ellos… y lo amaba. Amaba la tranquilidad y seguridad que me brindaba. Amaba el calor y calidez que me embargaba nada más poner un pie dentro.

Lo sé, lo sé, me estaba ablandando de una manera ejemplar pero, joder, ya mi vida había sido demasiado dura así solita como para además juntar tanta energía en complicármela más yo misma. Seee, este fin de semana puede que me haya abierto los ojos en más de un sentido ¡Además del que ya saben! JA. Ya sabía que lo habían pensado también. Como sea…

Nada más entrar exhalé un gran pero GRAN respiro que en realidad no sabía que había estado conteniendo. Y al segundo unas hermosas, grandes y suaves manos se posaron en mis hombros apretando con la fuerza justa para hacer que mis músculos totalmente tensos se relajasen en lugar de endurecerse aun más. Sí, a ese grado de '_confianza'_ había llegado con ellos.

―Tranquila muñeca. Vamos ve a tomar un baño en lo que llamamos por la cena ¿Quieres comer en el cuarto?

―Sí, por favor. Y no, iré a ducharme luego, ahora quiero solo tirarme en algún lado por unos minutos. Me siento exhausta ¿Cómo están ustedes?

―Sin problemas ―me dijo Jake.

Lo miré feo.

―Ok, ok, tenso hasta la madre por lo que vi y lo que se dijo pero, ¿justo ahora? Estoy completamente tranquilo puesto que estamos los tres aquí, solos y respirando lo más bien ―se encogió de hombros―. Llámame primitivo o lo que quieras pero, mientras vea y sea consciente de eso estaré bien ―terminó diciendo mientras me guiñaba un ojo.

Edward se acercó justo entonces para abrazarme por la cintura desde atrás plantándome un sonoro beso en el cuello. Justo donde el pulso late fuerte… y aun más después de aquel pequeño pero para mí muy significativo beso.

―Estamos bien bebé. Nos preocupas tú ¿Cómo has tomado todo esto gatita? ―preguntó poniéndose serio mientras que Jake cerraba y trancaba la puerta activando el código de la alarma que ni había notado que tenían ¡Es la verdad!

Caminamos así abrazados hasta el sillón de la sala -amaba ese sillón ¿ya lo dije? ¿No? Bueno, LO AMO-… y nos dejamos caer así como estábamos en él. Me acomodé para quedar de lado en su regazo y así poder ver de frente a Jake que se había sentado a nuestro lado, lo que él aprovechó para tomar mis piernas y comenzar a masajearlas. Mmm… Que rico se sentía eso.

Hablamos de todo lo que había sucedido hoy. De las preguntas que le habían hecho a ellos y a mí, de lo que habían hablado con Withlock mientras que yo hablaba con Jaice y el otro, de qué pensaba respecto a los policías… e incluso de como me sentí '_rara'_ -por decirlo suave- con respecto a lo de haber estado en un lugar muy similar por el que mi padre había terminado por dar su vida. Joder ¡A estos chicos no se les pasaba nada!

Pero, no pude decirles nada sarcástico ni doliente, lo tomé bien viniendo de ellos -y eso ya era una muy clara señal de que algo andaba funcionando demasiado bien allí-. Incluso podría decir que les agradecí por haberlo notado y hacerme hablar de ello puesto que, lo admito, era algo que tenía atravesado en el medio de la garganta nomás desde que entré allí. Nos relajamos unos contra otros. El contacto era lo mejor entre nosotros al parecer.

Comimos en un moderado silencio allí mismo ya que ninguno tuvo ganas ni fuerzas como para ir en esos momentos hasta arriba en la recámara y una vez listos Jake me tomó sobre su espalda haciendo que me abrazase muy fuerte a su cuello cuando comenzó a correr hacia las jodidas escaleras. De verdad, a veces lo hombres parecían niños chiquitos ¡Casi me infarto cuando vi que no me dejó al comienzo de la escalera! Aunque, bueno, luego me reí como loca cuando a media escalera la velocidad y fuerza descendió considerablemente hasta el punto de que casi llegó arrastrándose arriba. Lo juro, hacía rato no reía tanto y tan fuerte.

Edward me tomó por la cintura y me cargó en brazos como un bebé desde el piso donde me hallaba aún sobre mi Jake y luego me llevó a la recámara, ambos riendo como locos viendo como Jake quedaba allí tirado en el piso resoplando como loco por falta de aire.

―Vaya. Gracias por su ayuda ―gruñó cuando llegó a la pieza unos cuantos minutos después mientras nosotros estábamos abrazados sobre las colchas.

―Hey, no te quejes ¿Quién te manda a comerte ocho porciones y luego salir corriendo por las escaleras con Bella arriba? ―contestó Ed intentando -y fallando miserablemente-, ocultar la risa.

Jake bufó y se tiró de una sobre ambos.

Mi espalda estaba cómodamente recostada sobre el pecho de Edward y Jake había quedado abrazado a mi cintura con la cara en mi regazo a todo lo largo de la enorme y cómoda cama. Esto era algo que hacía que ciertas cosas extrañas se removieran dentro de mí. Cosas que no quería mirar mucho por el momento.

―Mmm… estoy demasiado cómoda como para querer moverme chicos ―dije con voz soñolienta.

―Mmjjh ―murmuraron ambos. Al parecer más dormidos que yo incluso.

―Sip, mañana… ducha, mañana… trabajo…

Y caí.

La inconsciencia me arrastró librándome un escaso momento para que mi mente descanse divagando en los confines absurdos de mi propio subconsciente.

* * *

><p><strong>Respuesta a rws sin cuenta del cap anterior ^^<strong>

**Steph: **hahaajahah... Bien por mí! ;) eso significa que lo voy haciendo bien jajaj... Lo del acosador no se sabrá hasta que no se revele todo ;)

**Andrea**: No me molesta para nada ;) La verdad no lo había visto como exagerado el drama pero bueno, son distintas percepciones. Sin embargo son cosas que quizás sigan estando o pasando ya que son necesarias para llegar a su fin =)

**Tere: **Ufff nena... eso me lo vienen pidiendo hace bastante y ya lo he prometido mucho jajaj... Que sepas que ya está comenzado y la idea lista pero que estará posteado dentro de algunos caps ;) Mientras espero que te guste como va y que me dejes saber que opinas ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Holaaaaaaaaa! ¿Q tal han estado? Yo pues, mmm, a full jajaja. No puedo decir menos con una casa que limpiar y 2 monstruos para atender... Como sea...<strong>

**Noti o data como lo quieran ver... EL PROBLEMA DE MI SEXÓLOGA tiene ya su grupo en face haahajaah, lo armé hace un tiempo pero no podía postearlo hasta subir cap ;)**

** www . facebook groups/ 319199848168602/**  
><strong><em>Ya saben QUITEN LOS ESPACIOS<em>! ! !**

**Y para que sepan allí no solo posteo cosillas del fic sino datas, fotos o música relacionada con todo lo que en verdad trataría una sexóloga =P (dejen volar su imaginación haaahaja)  
><strong>

**Ok... me vuelo... Nos leemos en el próx (que por cierto no tardará tanto como este) **

**Nos leemos pronto! ! ! BESOS y CUÍDENSE... Guada***

*** * * ¿ ¿ ¿ RWS ? ? ? * * ***


	33. Mi elemento

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. La historia es de mi autoría.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>ADVERTENCIA: Lenguaje adulto y escenas de sexo explícitas. Solo apto para mentes abiertas. Relaciones HETERO-BI Y HOMO sexuales.<strong>**

* * *

><p><strong>ADVERTENCIA: Los procesos químicos aquí explicados no son exactos ya que solo tomé diversas referencias así que está casi demás decir que NO es para que nadie comience a experimentar con estos elementos ya que su mezcla inadecuada puede resultar dañina.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 33: "Mi Elemento"<strong>

**BPOV**:

Al día siguiente mi cabeza era un asco de caos.

Para variar desperté tarde y me di una ducha tan rápida que el agua ni terminó de llegar a calentarse, lo cual en cierto punto me venía bien para así despejarme más pronto. Corrí escaleras abajo con los segundos contados una vez más solo para terminar encontrando a los chicos igual o más apurados que yo. Haciendo malabares que de no ser en ese momento exacto me hubieran resultado hasta chistosos. Arreglaban corbatas, sacos y papeles mientras intentaban beber un sorbo de café en el proceso sin terminar por tirárselos encima -un café tibio y una que otra tostada de paquete de aspecto dudoso, cabe añadir-. Genial ¿No? Pues no.

Apenas tomé una tostada y les di un beso rápido a cada uno antes de salir corriendo hacia mi coche con Edward pisándome los talones. Esta vez no hubo mucha ceremonia ni largas observaciones ni nada, tan solo unas fuertes y seguras pisadas en los aceleradores de ambos carros y ya estábamos en camino hacia mi edificio de trabajo para que él, unos segundos después de dejarme y cerciorarse que entraba sola y tranquila en la mismísima puerta de mi consultorio -no, no se conformaban con dejarme en el jodido estacionamiento-, saliera corriendo antes de terminar llegando tarde al suyo ya que hoy tenía una especie de muy importante junta con unos inversores para un proyecto de edificios en serie… o algo así, la verdad no entendía mucho al respecto más allá de lo que tan pacientemente había intentado explicarme.

Joder, ya parecía una vaga de campeonato.

No es como si no trabajara hacía tanto, solo que al faltar tantos días por ese tremendo hijo de puta se me había juntado más consulta que niño en juguetería para navidad. MIERDA.

Atendí a todos y cada uno de mis pacientes de manera sistemática y no tan personalizada como me gustaba y solía hacer, pero el tiempo me apremiaba y en verdad tenía que apresurarme si quería no discutir por terminar saliendo a cualquier hora como me había ocurrido la semana anterior -lo cuál también había sido parte de la estúpida discusión del viernes-. Por suerte luego de ajustar un poco la lengua de algunos pacientes que más parecían querer una sesión terapéutica que otra cosa por la cantidad de saliva que gestaban por momentos, logré llegar a tiempo para terminar a mi horario habitual de las seis. Bueno, habitual desde que vivía con ellos ya que Ed se puso medio -del todo- paranoico al darse cuenta de que solía quedarme completamente sola a partir de esa hora y que, tal y como aquella vez que él me encontró en la puerta de mi consulta completamente aturdida con el ramo de mierda en la mano… mmm… digamos que él solo expuso la inteligente y rotunda idea de que podría ocurrirme cualquier cosa y bue…

Ok, no quise tentar mi suerte con ellos así que simplemente les hice caso ya que; de acuerdo, lo reconozco, desde ese día el miedo de todo esto que me ocurría había crecido considerablemente.

Pero, volviendo al tema, logré llegar a las 6:04 al dichoso estacionamiento -todo un record cabe añadir-, solo para ver que ya me aguardaba Jake recostado sobre el capó de mi viejo y querido coche… viéndose como un jodido modelo de playboy… arrgg.

Me acerqué a él.

―Hola guapo ―dije llegando a él.

―Hola muñeca ―contestó tomándome de la cintura para acercarme a él y devorar mi boca en un beso demandante y mortalmente húmedo y caliente que me hizo temblar mis pequeñas rodillas.

Me sentí idiota cuando me soltó y me tambaleé…

―Hmmm… y buenas tardes a ti también ―dije sarcástica.

Joder, apenas un beso -ok, un beso muy caliente pero beso al fin-, y yo ya estaba con una piscina olímpica en mis pantaletas -pequeñas pantaletas agrego-, lista para entrar al coche y darme una alegría… y él se separa sonriente. Bufé.

―Después de tremendo beso son más que buenas pequeña ―comentó sonriente moviendo las cejas de manera sensualmente implícita… así que lo golpeé suavemente en su hombro con mi mano riendo como tonta ante sus gestos―. Vamos nena. Withlock nos espera ―anunció.

¡Y allí se fue toda mi risa! ¡JODER!

Withlock venía a darnos el reporte de como habían salido los primeros análisis y a darnos algunos detalles de lo que se había investigado hasta ahora… Así que todo el peso de lo ocurrido volvía a caer sobre mí.

Montamos cada uno nuestro coche y pronto llegamos a casa, donde ya nos esperaba un muy serio detective y un aparentemente muy preocupado Edward.

―Buenas ―saludé a ambos.

La conversación en un principio fue algo -bastante- tensa, pero luego digamos que fue fluyendo en relato, preguntas y respuestas.

Lo principal básicamente era que finalmente se sabía el tipo de explosivos que se habían utilizado y, para mi completa consternación, indignación, frustración… y muchas otras palabras y sentimientos terminados en '_ción'_, no era nada ni medianamente elaborado ni '_raro' _por así llamarle.

La dichosa bomba había sido una de esas caseras al parecer. Según lo que llegué a entender eran dos estilos de bombas conjuntas bien armadas y bla, bla, bla, lo cual a mi parecer lo hacía tan solo un poco más tétrico en vez de normal ya que el mensaje implícito era bastante claro para mí, algo como: '_Te mataré con cualquier jodida cosa'_… MIERDA.

Aparentemente no era algo demasiado difícil de aprender, elaborado de armar o complicado de conseguir por lo que si se pretendía hallar alguna pista en eso estábamos fritos, en el sentido metafórico de la palabra claro.

Sinceramente a mí todo aquello no me parecía tan simple como ellos me la querían vender pero bueno, tampoco es como si tuviera mucha -o nada si vamos al caso-, de experiencia al querer quitar de en medio a alguien… por más que he tenido a más de un candidato.

¿Bomba hongo de termitas? ¿En serio? ¿Quién mierda le pone un nombre tan ridículo a algo que está destinado a matar? No que importe realmente pero ¿Hongo de termitas? Arrrg, sin dudas el/la Los/las Locos/as -vaya que estaba complicadito esto- no tenían ni siquiera ganas de matarme con estilo -bufé contra mí misma por la idiotez que acababa de pensar mientras seguía escuchando-.

―Sí, es bastante simple ―decía Withlock sentado desde el sillón individual apoyando sus codos sobre sus rodillas y mirando hacia abajo en señal de concentración absoluta―. Requiere pocos elementos y, en un caso de poco conocimientos en estos ámbitos seguro que hasta podrían pasar desapercibidos. Primero que nada, tanto el polvo de óxido de hierro como el de aluminio se consiguen en droguerías así que no podemos seguir la vía de investigar la procedencia de los elementos porque no son extraños en prácticas hasta caseras de uso doméstico. Puestos en partes iguales ellos crean una abrasión de calor, algo que al alcanzar temperatura extrema corroe y…

―Efecto termita ―susurró Jacob.

―Exacto… Cualquier elemento donde estos estén colocados comienzan a corroerse. En este caso el destinatario final fue un caño de gas. Bastante inteligente si se tiene en cuenta que quería dar el aspecto de descuido hogareño ―añadió mirándonos a todos con facciones ilegibles―. Pero, y por si fuera poco, se entraron restos de cloruro de sodio junto con cloruro de sodio pegados en el mismo caño, esto provoca que la reacción de los elementos sea aun más rápida y potente. Lo extraño en sí es que todo esto estaba convenientemente puesto sobre una lata y no sobre el caño en sí.

― ¿Por qué?

―Tiempo. El hecho de que los elementos vayan carcomiendo otra cosa antes que el caño le daba el tiempo necesario al acosador para huir sin tener la histeria de que alguien lo viera salir corriendo al momento de escuchar la explosión. El efecto 'hongo' ―dijo recalcando con comillas imaginarias con sus dedos―, es efectuado porque fue usado sobre algo que contiene gas. Generalmente se usa una garrafa o algún recipiente de gas comprimido pero al no haber nada de eso fue bastante difícil hallar el modus operandi de dicho artefacto, y más aún porque como dije, se han combinado dos modelos distintos ―bufó.

La charla siguió su curso hablando principalmente entre ellos tres mientras yo me perdía en pensamientos algo deprimentes e ilógicos.

¿Era tan malo anhelar algo de paz? No entiendo porque alguien puede querer perseguirme así ni quererme ver muerta. No entiendo ese afán… arrg… estoy cansada. Lo sé, parezco una maldita quejica pero ¡vamos! ¿Quién mierda soportaría todo esto? Este fin de semana había sido jodidamente hermoso… hasta que esta putada sucedió y todo se volvió negro de nuevo. Y no quería eso.

Creo que el cansancio, hastío o lo que fuera se me notó en la cara ya que Edward me miró y suspiró antes de venir a mi lado en el sillón y abrazarme -cosa que los otros dos obviamente notaron-. Jasper se levantó y muy educadamente como era su estilo, se despidió anunciando que se mantendría en contacto ante cualquier novedad y que lo mejor sería que uno de nosotros fuera a la comisaría a hablar con los oficiales a cargo para que estos tuvieran en cuenta de que no lo dejaríamos estar y que queríamos respuestas… O más sencillamente que fuéramos a apretarles el culo para que se movieran e hicieran bien su trabajo… al carajo.

Finalmente se fue y yo me quedé tirada en el sillón apretada en medio de los chicos.

― ¿Bella? ―me preguntó uno de ellos.

― ¿Estás bien preciosa?

― ¿Mmm? ¿Eh? Sí, sí… ―contesté vagamente.

Me di cuenta -o algo así- que no podía estar viniéndome abajo a cada rato. Tenía que afrontar con fuerza lo que me ocurría. Ellos no se merecían recoger a cada rato mis pedazos y estar a cada segundo pendientes de mí y mis momentos de histerias. Joder, yo no solo les estaba complicando la vida sino que además ni siquiera se los agradecía como debería por la cantidad de cosas que hacían por mí… Pero eso iba a cambiar ahora. Tenía que encontrar una manera de hacerles saber y sentir cuan importantes se habían vuelto para mí… y no solo por protegerme hasta de mí. Sino por ellos, por lo que eran, por como me trataban, por todo lo que hacían y decían. Por ser ellos.

―Basta ―dije de pronto.

Giré mi cabeza hacia ellos una vez que me paré y vi que me miraban confundidos. _Como para no_ -dije para mí.

―Exacto chicos… Basta. No quiero ni deprimirme. No quiero preocuparlos con mis cambios de humor sin sentido. No quiero vivir cada segundo compenetrada en el maldito hijo de perra que me quiere matar porque entonces en realidad lo habrá logrado sin hacer nada ―ellos me miraron aun más confundidos―… así es chicos. Si no vivo lo más normalmente y común posible entonces él me estará matando en vida ―se estremecieron. JODER, yo me estremecí―. No quiero eso. Así que basta, simplemente basta. Hablaremos de ello, por supuesto que sí, pero no me voy a ahogar a cada minuto en toda esta mierda y les pido por favor que ustedes tampoco lo hagan ¿Por favor? ―terminé diciendo, o más bien implorando porque me comprendieran.

Segundos de eterno silencio embargaron el lugar.

Y luego ambos se miraron, suspiraron y asintieron antes de levantarse y venir a rodearme.

―Lo haremos preciosa. Tú tranquila. Mientras que nuestra muñeca esté bien, TODO estará bien ―dijo Jake abrazándome por la espalda y recargando su mentón en mi hombro izquierdo mientras entrelazaba sus manos sobre mi estómago.

―Me siento celoso gatita ―ronroneó Ed frente a mí haciendo un puchero chistoso mientras me tomaba por las caderas y acercaba su pelvis hacia la mía para comenzar a balancearnos tal y como si estuviéramos bailando una balada en lugar de estar moviéndonos los tres como tontos sin sonido alguno.

No importaba. No cuando sus labios tocaron los míos para comenzar un beso suave y tierno que me hizo estremecer desde lo más hondo de mí. Necesitaba eso para comenzar.

Necesitaba de ellos. Cada vez más.

Cada vez más.

Pero justo ahora lo que quería era consentirlos y retribuirlos de alguna manera. Quería hacerlos felices. Necesitaba sentir que podía hacerlos felices. Quería verlos sonrientes y cómodos y tranquilos, tal como si esta relación estuviera en un proceso normal de conocimiento y reconocimiento de pareja y no todos estresados por algo que en estos momentos en verdad estaba fuera de nosotros, de nuestras manos.

Así que con esto en mente terminé el beso con Ed y giré mi cabeza para darle un ligero beso en los labios a Jake para luego comenzar a separarme del enredo hermoso de sus manos inquietas.

―Hoy cocinaré… No tengo idea de qué es lo que hay en el refrigerador pero iré a ver y haré algo para cenar ―les sonreí― ¿Quieren algo en especial?

―Sorpréndenos ―dijo Ed poniendo esa maldita sonrisa ladeada moja bragas. Aaarg… Creo que debía alimentarlos bien teniendo en cuenta la genial idea que se estaba formando en mi cabeza en estos momentos. Mmm…

―Si sigues así creo que no habrá cena muñeca ―ronroneó Jake frente a mí―, puedo olerte preciosa ―dijo guiñándome un ojo.

Le guiñé en respuesta.

―NOP… comeremos y… bueno, luego les digo el resto ―comenté sonriente yendo hacia la cocina escuchando dos sonoros gruñidos venir detrás de mí.

Finalmente luego de casi dos horas metida en aquella cocina de ensueño nos sentamos a la mesa a disfrutar de la cena hogareña como si esto fuera de lo más normal y no hubiera ni siquiera un mísero drama en nuestro día a día. El pollo a la mostaza agridulce con verduras glaseadas y papas a la provenzal fue efusivamente vanagloriado -para mi completa alegría-, mientras cenábamos charlando de cosas banales y agradecidamente insustanciales. Una cena en paz.

Los chicos fueron quienes levantaron la mesa y pusieron los trastos en el lavavajillas mientras que yo me excusaba para ir a darme una ducha y preparar algunas cosillas para lo que tenía en mente desde el momento en que la palabra '_complacerlos'_ se me instaló en el sistema.

Bien -pensé complacida-, todo estaba listo.

Había acomodado la cama más hacia la izquierda del cuarto y colocado las lámparas de forma tal que alumbraran con una luz tenue y no encandilaran rompiendo el momento. El ambiente era, cálido.

Me duché en tan solo dos escasos minutos a fin de aprovechar el tiempo en alistar lo que faltara pero colocando a consciencia mi crema humectante con aroma a almendras y miel por todo mi cuerpo sabiendo de antemano que ellos amarían la vista de mi piel húmeda y brillante y el aroma suave y envolvente de la misma. Quería verme bonita, pero más aún, quería sentirme sexy para y por ellos, así que por lo mismo tan solo me coloqué una cortísima bata de seda negra sobre mi cuerpo aún ligeramente húmedo y me cepillé el cabello hasta separarlo en dos juguetonas coletas bajas y sueltas.

Hoy quería jugar.

El sillón que moví para que quedara completamente delante de la cama era el toque final a la puesta en escena… Y mi hermoso palco privado por las próximas horas.

Justo entonces fue que los chicos -ambos- entraron medio sonriendo y de la mano al cuarto quedándose medio en shock cuando vieron los cambios recientemente efectuados.

―As que por esto eran todos esos ruidos ¿Eh? ―comentó Ed mirando todo.

―Yooo…

― ¡Vaya! ¿Y esto?

Respiré profundo.

―Esto es para ustedes. HOY es para ustedes, yo… ―inspiré y cerré los ojos.

Me obligué a hablar. Me auto obligué a decir aquello que necesitaba que supieran. De alguna manera, quería que ellos supieran que ya los llevaba en la piel -incluso más de lo que hubiera esperado o querido.

―… Gracias… Por todo ―suspiré―. Por ser como son entre ustedes, por como son conmigo. Por estar aún aquí a mi lado en el momento de mayor locura e inestabilidad de mi vida y por aún así querer permanecer junto a mí a la mañana siguiente. Por venir soportando mis humores, que sé muy bien que no han sido los mejores -sobre todo en este último tiempo-. Quiero que sepan, ambos, que sepan cuanto les agradezco por todo y… y lo mucho que he llegado a necesitarlos, a quererlos ―hice una pausa para que el peso de mis palabras hiciera mella en ellos. Para que vieran y sintieran lo verdaderamente importante que era para mí decirles estas palabras―. Sé que todo esto no surgió en el mejor momento y que quizás por todo esto ustedes se sienten un poco 'responsables' de mí, pero sea como o por lo que sea… Gracias ―y finalmente abrí los ojos y les enfrenté la mirada―. En verdad no entiendo qué carajos vieron en mí como para esforzarse tanto pero sin dudas se los agradezco, aunque quizás hasta hoy no lo pareciera puesto que me he estado comportando como una maldita ingrata egocéntrica. Lo sé, hoy lo noté. Ustedes, los dos ―los señalé―, siempre están ahí para mí, y yo solo siento que he causado problemas y malentendidos ―hice una mueca sabiendo que eso en verdad era cierto. Maldita perra que era... arrg―. Por eso hoy me decidí a alejar todo aquello a un lado y así, intentar demostrarles, aunque fuera un poco cuan agradecida estoy por ello. Por todo.

―Muñeca…

―No. No lo digas. No digan nada. Sé que están cansados así que, solo vayan a bañarse que el baño ya está listo y luego… luego podré comenzar a demostrarles.

Las palabras en un principio parecían no querer salir de mi garganta pero, una vez que la primera salió, la verborrea comenzó su escape inconsciente de mí.

Cada palabra fue completamente cargada de sinceridad y yo solo esperaba que ellos lo sintieran porque, yo… quería… quería hacerlos felices, un poco…

Los tres nos mantuvimos la mirada por un momento que pareció extenderse inconmensurablemente en el tiempo y espacio, así que, antes de que mis nervios me ganaran yo solo, sonreí.

Sentí como los músculos de mi rostro se estiraban hacia los lados y como mis párpados bajaban. Me sentí bien. Sentí que mi sonrisa era cálida y mi mirada serena como pocas veces había sonreído y mirado a alguien… Y supe que estaba bien, que lo que estaba haciendo -tanto por ellos como por mí-, era lo correcto.

―Vayan. Los espero ―dije con suavidad porque no quería quebrar esta sensación, este ambiente cargado de '_algo'_, algo que no terminaba de comprender o asimilar pero que me daba una desconocida y anhelada calidez.

Pensé que podría abordar esto a modo de Femme fatale. Al modo tan implícitamente sexual al cual estaba tan condenadamente acostumbrada pero, sorpresivamente, esta calidez me hacía querer… no sé, me hacía querer que esto fuese algo, más… íntimo, más dulce. Más entregado si cabe.

¡Dios! Ya ni sé lo que digo -o pienso si vamos al caso.

Edward se acercó a mí y lentamente tocó mi rostro hasta quedar suspendido a tan solo un paso de mi cuerpo para luego posar sus labios sobre los míos mientras sus pulgares avariciaban mis ahora ya muy calientes mejillas. Él presionó un poco más fuerte y luego me soltó sonriente diciendo un simple '_gracias'_, para POR FIN luego soltarme yéndose hacia el baño.

Me quedé viéndolo hasta que sentí a Jacob acercarse para tomar mi mentón entre su índice y su pulgar mientras me miraba de manera interrogante.

―Sea lo que sea que pienses o sientas ahora… sigue así. Eres feliz y yo lo soy. Lo seré con solo verte, verlos, a ambos así.

Me sorprendí. No podía negar que estaba contenta pero, de ahí a… bueno, no importaba ahora.

En ese momento me estiré yo para ofrecerle mi boca y me alegré -casi demasiado- cuando él, tras un escaso y casi inexistente segundo me besó aún más cándidamente que Edward sin una pizca de vacilación. Luego tan solo se giró y se fue a bañar con Edward mientras yo me quedaba allí mirando por un momento a la nada para luego mentalizarme un poco sobre qué exactamente haría cuando salieran. Me relamí los labios de solo pensar en ello.

Quizás pensaran que me ofrecería a ellos como nunca y que sería una noche desenfrenada y todo eso pero, por más extraño que parezca -y aunque me muriera un poco en elñ intento por las increíbles ganas que tenía de follar al margen de mi rutinaria necesidad-… hoy no sería así.

Hoy. Hoy sería de ellos. Para ellos.

Apenas unos quince minutos después ambos salían por la puerta del baño enfundados en unas displicentes toallas blancas que no hacían más que realzar la belleza natural de sus húmedos y hermosos -hasta el hartazgo- cuerpos mientras que una estela de vapor caliente les seguía tras ellos claramente visible por la intensa luz blanca proveniente desde detrás de ellos.

Ellos y sus indecentes cuerpos que invitaban a tocarlos.

Ellos y sus cuerpos húmedos tal y como ya estaba mi hambriento sexo ahora.

Ellos y sus pieles calientes y humeantes que en silencio me alentaban a acercarme. A follarlos como una loca hasta que sus miembros ya no pudieran ni reaccionar.

ARRG.

Me aferré al sillón abrazándome al pequeño -muy pequeño- rincón de cordura que me quedaba.

Y claro que sus estúpidas sonrisas aparecieron y mi puta cordura casi se fue al carajo. CASI.

Pero no. Hoy tenía que aguantar a como de lugar. Por ellos. Por mí… Y por la pequeña pero creciente oportunidad de un verdadero futuro juntos… quizás.

―Ven aquí gatita ―me llamó Ed.

Y juro que sentí que la piscina en mi entrepierna hacía una laguna en el piso alrededor de mis pies. Sin embargo, me obligué a respirar hondo cerrando brevemente los ojos y luego los miré directamente a los ojos al mismo tiempo en el que, aun envuelta en esta infame bata, me acercaba a ellos.

¡Mierda que era difícil no echármeles encima! JODER. Debería de haberme vestido como esquimal para ahuyentar la tentación de sentir sus manos sobre mi piel ardiente ¡Y debería de decirles a ambos que era casi ilegal que se dejaran ver así ante mí cuando quería hacer algo bien! ¡Carajo!

Respiré hondo una vez más.

Me abracé a Jake y tomé una mano de Edward para besársela en la palma mientras lo miraba… para luego meter su pulgar muy, muy despacio dentro de mi boca. Mordiéndolo. Chupándolo. Lamiéndolo.

El sabor fresco y ligeramente salado de su piel invadió mi paladar haciendo que gimiera tal y como sabía que no debía hacer.

Jacob comenzó a masajear mis caderas, mis glúteos. Segundo a segundo más y más cerca de su línea divisoria y por ende, de su contenido.

Volví a gemir. Y me alejé de ambos, sonriendo cuando escuché un bufido claramente exasperado y un gruñido evidentemente impaciente.

Caminé hacia atrás soltando una risilla tonta para ir a sentarme de nuevo en el sillón por sobre una de mis piernas mientras me abrazaba a la otra y los miraba al mismo tiempo que relamía una vez más mis labios ahora resecos.

― ¿Bella? ―preguntó Jake― ¿Qué sucede?

―Quizás esto sea lo más extraño que alguna vez haya salido de mi boca en muchísimo tiempo -si no es que nunca, murmuré lo más bajo que pude, aunque creo que me oyeron de todas formas debido al silencio sepulcral que había ahora en el cuarto. Respiré hondo y solo lo solté-, pero… hoy no me uniré con ustedes a la fiesta chicos.

Sus caras de evidente desconcierto era todo un poema sin dudas.

―O… ok… Gatita si no te sientes bien o algo no hay problema. Podemos solo abrazarnos y dormir y ya…

―No ―dije fuerte y claro, interrumpiendo el monólogo de Edward, quien como siempre era lo más atento y dulce del mundo.

―Pero…

―No, lo que quiero decir es que hoy simplemente es para ustedes. SOLO ustedes chicos. Ese es mi regalo de agradecimiento ―comenté desviando un poco la mirada puesto que esto de exponer sentimientos así tan claro no era para nada lo mío en realidad.

―Mmm, disculpa muñeca pero ¿Cómo puedes agradecernos negándonos tu cuerpo? No, no lo entiendo ―dijo mi lobo esbozando una sonrisa seductora que me dieron ganas de pegarle antes de que terminara por tirarlo en la cama y… arrgg…

¡Enfócate Bella!

Y entonces sonreí.

Y no era de cualquier manera común y ordinaria. Noooo. Yo sabía que la sonrisa que se mostraba en mi rostro era el tipo de sonrisa gatuna propia de la mujer activa, gustosa y segura que era. Este era mi elemento. ELLOS eran mi elemento… Y yo hoy -por más que me deshidratara de tanto dejar fluir mis jugos y que mi centro se me estrujara de ganas por participar y jugar con ellos-, no lo haría.

Hoy sencillamente sería quien los dirigiera.

* * *

><p><strong>Respuestas a rws del cap anterior:<strong>

**Fran:** Fran, Fran, Fran ¿Y piensas que te diré? xD jajajjajaa Noooo... a esperar como el resto nena ;) Me estoy rompiendo mi pobre matete para que no se me filtre nada hahahajahah ¿Funciona?

**Steph**: xD Lo sé! Me tardé bastante pero bueno, como no es el único q llevo se me atrasan =( No es excusa pero bueno...

* * *

><p><strong>Como siempre espero ansiosa sus opiniones, sospechas ¿Sugerencias? xD<strong>

**Recuerden que EPDMS tiene su grupo de face en el que la verdad la pasamos lindo con nuestras SEXHOURS y fotitos y todo jajaja  
>Lo encuentran como<strong>

***Ninfómanas y sátiros de la sexóloga***

**Nos leemos pronto muajaja... besos y CUÍDENSE... Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ RWS ? ? ? **


	34. Dominantes Dominados 1 º Pte cap 34

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer y la historia es de mi autoría.**

* * *

><p><strong>Juro que me siento genial al saber que la sexóloga ya tiene un añito *_* es como ver crecer a un baby más! jajaja<strong>

**Muchísimas gracias por todos sus comentarios, favoritos, alertas, pedidos (jejeje)... y bueno, creo que nada más, esperemos seguir un tiempito más ^^**

**Ahora me voy corriendo porque tengo gente en casa jejej, aproveché a terminarlo recién y aquí lo tienen.**

**DISFRUTEN! ! ! y nos leemos abajo ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 34: "Dominantes dominados" 1º Parte<strong>

**EPOV**

El ver aquella sonrisa ladina y completamente sexual en su rostro fue definitivamente algo jodidamente perverso.

No era la típica sonrisa de mujer consciente de su sensualidad. Nooooo, ésta era del tipo del que te hace sentir que todo va a colapsar y que te hace estremecer de anticipación a lo que te hará.

Finalmente luego de aquel eterno momento ella dio dos pasos atrás y se sentó con total parsimonia en el sillón que había previamente preparado. Se veía como la jodida reina del reino así, tan dolorosamente seductora enfundada en aquella tentadora y pequeñísima bata indecente de textura suave y sinuosa que llevaba apenas anudada en la cintura baja con un nudo tentadoramente flojo.

Quería arrancar ese cinto a la mierda y atarle sus preciosas manos con él.

Quería arrancar la bata y deleitarme viéndola en su gloriosa desnudez.

Pero, por sobre todo, quería apretar su hinchado coño entre mis dedos hasta volverla loca y luego arremeter en su centro con mi muy duro miembro hasta que la sintiese despedazarse en torno a él.

Sin embargo no hice nada de eso.

En cambio me limité a mirarla enarcando una ceja mientras ella jugueteaba con el extremo más largo de su cinto.

―Lo diré todo de una vez ¿Ok? ―dijo antes de cerrar los ojos un momento y aspirar hondamente hasta llenar por completo su pecho.

¿Está demás decir a dónde se dirigió mi mirada?

―… Quizás les parezca tonto, ridículo o lo que sea pero, en verdad, en verdad quiero agradecerles por todo… así que, por eso, por eso es que quiero se hagan el amor frente a mí. Quiero que se amen tanto o más que antes de mi llegada a sus vidas. Quiero verlos. Quiero sentirlos. Quiero ver como se profesan ese amor que siento emanar de ustedes ―hizo una breve pausa al tiempo que volvía a cerrar los ojos―, ese amor que algún día quiero sentir en mí… Por favor… ―susurró al final bajando la cabeza sin abrir los ojos.

Y… juro que me quedé de piedra.

Sea ¡Ella era una jodida adicta al sexo por todo lo santo! El hecho de ofrecer… de tan solo sugerir y pretender que sus dos 'amantes' -fruncí el ceño. No e gustaba para nada esa definición de nosotros para con ella-… sugerir que nosotros hagamos el amor frente a ella, y que ella ¡Joder! Ella usaría todo su malito autocontrol para no unírsenos cuando en verdad lo único que queríamos todos era follar juntos ¡Menudo lío!... bueno, tenía que reconocer que por un lado parecía una reverenda idiotez pero, por otro, creo que en verdad lograba entender su punto y, aunque me costase reconocerlo, también era cierto que quería algo a solas con Jake y no me molestaba para nada el que ella mirara. Hacerla partícipe de nuestra unión, aunque fuera de forma indirecta.

Miré de lado a Jake para ver que era lo que él pensaba y me asombré al verlo mirándome. Un brillo particularmente cálido irradiaba de sus ojos.

―Sé que se necesitan entre sí. Se aman y lo entiendo, por eso me haría muy feliz verlos demostrarse ese amor entre sí… Necesito ver como vibran de placer entre ustedes y por ustedes.

Su voz era un arrullo envolvente. Suave y comprensivo. Sugerente y anhelante.

Vi un segundo de duda en Jake y, antes de pensar siquiera en lo que hacía, ya me encontraba tomándolo por la parte de atrás de su cuello, atrayéndolo hacia mí hasta lograr sentir su tibio aliento dentro de mi boca.

El beso lo dijo todo.

Lo haríamos… y no por ella, o al menos no SOLO por ella, sino porque en parte lo que dijo era cierto. Nosotros nos necesitábamos. Necesitábamos sentirnos, amarnos, rencontrarnos con nuestros cuerpos otra vez.

Y allí, justo en ese momento, me di cuenta de algo que hasta entonces ni siquiera había pensado… Nosotros también necesitábamos tiempo individual con ella.

Vaya…

Sin embargo no podía pensar en ello, no ahora por lo menos. No cuando sentía la tibia y húmeda lengua de mi Jake rozando mis dientes. No cuando podía sentir su creciente excitación acariciando con un suave vaivén la mía propia. No, pensaría en ello claro… pero luego. Y lo hablaría con Jake.

Pude sentir el borde de la cama tocando la parte de atrás de mis rodillas.

Bien.

Con extrema lentitud llevé mis manos a sus caderas mientras que las de él se movían presurosas por mis brazos. Y entonces todo voló.

Ya no había nada más en él ante mí. Nada más que su piel contra la mía, que su aliento sobre mí o sus latidos contra los míos.

Lo amaba, a eso se resumía todo.

En un pequeño resquicio de mi mente era vagamente consciente de que ella aun nos miraba. Un pequeño lugar… pero, si he de ser completamente sincero, debo decir que en verdad en estos momentos ella no era mi enfoque principal.

Yo necesitaba de él y él de mí, así que no podía tener ninguna otra cosa en mi mente.

―Te amo ―susurré urgido contra sus labios mientras deshacía el nudo de su toalla. Dejándola caer libremente para, enseguida, elevar mis dos manos para tomar su rostro entre ellas y así poder besarlo aun con más ansias.

Sus manos se deslizaron con tortuosa delicadeza por mis hombros hacia mi pecho, de mi pecho a mis costillas, de allí a mis caderas…

Un suave pero firme jalón fue lo que hizo que me estremeciera cuando una leve brisa -efectuada por el movimiento-, impactó sobre mi miembro ya duro y pulsante. Caliente.

Nunca hubo un papel 'definido' en nuestra relación -no como en otras parejas homosexuales al menos-, por lo que simplemente nosotros nos limitábamos a dejarnos llevar a como se diera en el momento. Hoy no sabía bien a qué nos llevaría aquello exactamente… pero sin lugar a dudas lo tomaría de cualquier manera más que encantado.

―Te amo también Ed ―susurró apenas con un pequeño suspiro de voz contra mi comisura mientras sus manos se enganchaban en la tela rasposa y la llevaban hacia abajo.

Desnudos. Ambos estábamos completamente desnudos ahora.

Nuestras pieles quemaban contra el otro. Nuestros corazones latían desbocados como un eco, tan fuerte que parecía una orquesta, o mejor aun una sinfonía de elementos.

Y el ardor, el ansia, la necesidad física y pura me invadió.

Su cuerpo me aferró contra él. Mi erección pulsando contra la suya y descansado rozando contra ella. Sus manos recorriendo mi espalda, presionando puntos que sabía me harían gemir de placer -tal y como estaba haciendo ahora-. Gemidos que eran atrapados y devorados por su boca, por su lengua.

Estaba llegando al punto de la desesperación por la necesidad de sentirlo. Contra mí, dentro, sobre, debajo, de lado y alrededor de mí. No me importaba como. Y m _desesperación_ creció cuando sentí l a cálida palma de su mano apretando delicadamente mi muy jodidamente dura polla.

MIEEERDAAA -siseé-. Gruñí. Fue todo lo que pude hacer antes de reunir voluntad de NO SÉ DÓNDE y pagarle con la misma moneda. Cosa que respondió gratamente con un grito ahogado.

Finalmente sentí una leve presión que me hizo terminar de retroceder y comenzar así a dejarme caer sobre la cama; seguido inmediatamente por él, quien se montó rápidamente sobre mí, inundándome con su avasallante calor.

Las manos grandes y morenas comenzaron a arrastrarse ansiosas por mi cuerpo. Rasguñando con sus cortas uñas. Raspando con su rugosidad. Apretando mi carne entre sus dedos hasta dejarla caliente y ardida.

Lo sentía en todo el cuerpo.

Y lo necesitaba en todo él de igual manera.

Sus pies se movían frenéticamente contra los míos. Sus muslos enredados con mis músculos haciendo una exquisita fricción entre nuestros sexos. Nuestros miembros, duros, llenos y palpitantes se frotaban ansiosos como sables de lucha. Prestos para la batalla, encarnizados en buscar la gloria de nuestra mutua complacencia. Nuestros pechos y estómagos se unían de principio a fin, haciendo que nuestros vellos acariciaran el pecho del otro, haciendo que nuestros erráticos latidos cabalgaran a galope hacia el otro, logrando que estos parecieran ensordecedores, atronadores.

Nuestras bocas unidas, espectadoras y alentadoras de la guerra garrafal que se mantenía entre nuestras lenguas.

Ya ni siquiera estaba seguro de donde estaban sus manos. Las sentía por toda mi piel. Las sentía acariciando, apretando, atrapando.

―Por Dios, se ven tan bien. Se ven tan jodidamente calientes ―dijo Bella.

Su voz de pronto me recordó que ella aun nos miraba. Que esto no era más que una 'función' para ella y que nosotros, nosotros debíamos mostrarle cuanto nos amábamos.

―Ed ―me llamó con suavidad al mismo tiempo que yo gemí fuertemente al escucharla mientras que Jacob succionaba con fuerza mi lengua. Algo demasiado caliente y sensual que solo me recordaba como se sentía su boca en mi polla―. Edward ¿Quieres que Jake te tome? ―preguntó con evidente voz de sexo. Voz seductora, profunda, ronca… grave, sexy.

Volví a gemir y asentí con lentitud, intentando por todos los medios no desconcentrarme de ninguna sensación en mí.

― ¿Aceptarías cualquier cosa ahora verdad Ed? ―me preguntó Jake contra mis labios para luego sacar su lengua y lamer mis labios. Provocándome.

Mierda.

Cuando Jake se proponía volverme loco de deseo en verdad lo conseguía. Me mantendría en el filo constante por cuanto quisiera para después hacerse caer de manera vertiginosa y abrupta. Lo amaba. Me encantaba cuando era así porque sabía que luego era mi turno de torturarlo de placer. De exprimirlo.

― ¿Jake?

― ¿Sí muñeca? ―le contestó mirándome.

―Chúpasela.

Y en ese momento todo se resumió a tres jodidas cosas. Isabella mirándonos con gula para nada disimulada. Jacob con el más completo y negro oscuro en sus ojos -señal inequívoca del deseo puro y caliente que se cargaba-… y yo, yo conteniendo la respiración, el aliento, todo… completamente expectante.

―Leeento. Quiero que lo tortures y excites sin límites hasta llegar allí. Luego, una vez que tengas su gran verga en tu boca, quiero que se la chupes despacio… Muy despacio. Saboréalo. Cómetelo, con ganas ―susurró mirándonos con atención, creo que midiendo nuestra reacción para ver si habíamos entendido claramente que eso era lo que ella quería ver.

En verdad esto estaba comenzando a gustarme y a asustarme en partes iguales -pensé para mí-. Estos dos me van a volver mantequilla con un mínimo de esmero…

Jacob puso entonces esa maldita sonrisa de lado que se le había pegado de mí, y que me anunciaba como nada más que esto sería una completa tortura para mí. No perdió el tiempo. Como una luz volvió a descender su cabeza sobre la mía, tomando así posesión de mi boca una vez más en un beso que ni siquiera me dejaba respirar pero que a la vez me hacía olvidar porqué tan siquiera querría hacer eso… siii, así de ido me estaba dejando…

En algún momento que no sabría precisar, su lengua castigadora dejó de frotarse y enrollarse con la mía para comenzar a delinear mis labios, mis encías, mis dientes. Tentando con adentrarse una vez más y sin llegar a hacerlo realmente. Pasando cerca y retirándose en una ida y vuelta que me estaba enloqueciendo.

¡Quería morderlo! Arrg…

Simplemente sus roces terminaban siendo peores que un apretón duro porque, tentaba y no daba lo necesario, no cuanto quería… Mierda, mierda, mierda.

Su lengua comenzó a moverse y a desviarse hacia mi mentón al mismo tiempo que sus dos manos apresaban de forma contundente mis muñecas sobre las sábanas a los lados de mi cintura ¡Puta madre!... bajó y bajó… y bajó hasta lamer insistente justo donde aquella vena marcada y protuberante palpitaba de manera desquiciada. Él sabía cuanto me ponía cuando hacía ello. Todo lo relacionado con mi cuello me mandaba al carajo la racionalidad escasa que de por sí tenía a la hora del sexo. Al parecer él quería que solo me dejara ir… Bien, bien, bien, no es que tuviese problemas con ello pero, si la idea era 'obedecer' a Bella sería mejor no hacerlo porque entonces me iba a valer mierda lo que ella quisiera y simplemente le daría la vuelta al mastodonte que tenía encima y me enterraría en él hasta que lo hubiese visto pasar por todos los colores ¡O sea que no me jodan! Mmm… o sí, pero no así -vaya idiota estás hecho Cullen, me dije pensando en lo estúpido que había sonado aquello.

Su boca seguía presionando por mi vena par luego terminar por irse a morder fuerte y duro ese lugar que nos marcaba tan fácilmente como hombres. Mi nuez de Adán. Y de nuevo, no solo la lamió y mordió, él la chupó fuerte una y otra y otra vez, insistente hasta el hartazgo mientras que yo comenzaba a removerme inquieto debajo de él cuando el dolor comenzaba a ser un poco más marcado que al principio y al ver que no tenía planeado retirarse pronto. Sabía lo que hacía ¡El muy hijo de puta me estaba marcando! Arrg, ya iba a ver cuando me soltara. Pedazo cabrón de mierda. Sabía que no me gustaba eso de estar marcado como el ganado porque luego en la oficina las malditas molestas de siempre me atosigaban todo el tiempo intentando enterarse de quien carajos había sido LA afortunada y yo huyéndoles como la peste porque ¡Vamos! Una mujer curiosa y decidida era la puta octava plaga de Egipto.

¡Menudo idiota Jake!

―Puta madre, Jake ¡Para! ¡Ya, con un demonio Jacob! Arrgg, ya verás perro sarnoso... Ughh ¡YA! ―le grité al final cuando ya el dolor era demasiado y sabía que mi cuello para mañana sería un tremendo arco iris de morados y púrpuras, si no es que negros…

― ¡Silencio! ―respondió él gruñendo. No lo niego, me sorprendí. Lo miré―. No me mires así Edward. Quiero tenerte. Y quiero hacerlo como YO quiera, así que no te me pongas difícil porque entonces me veré obligado a esposarte como aquella vez ¿Estamos? ―me dijo mirándome fijamente. MIERDA. Las esposas… me había medio olvidado de ellas, hacía bastante que no las usábamos y, no lo niego, me calenté de tan solo recordar aquello e imaginármelo haciendo todo eso de nuevo.

No es como si nos fuera todo eso del BDSM o así pero, de vez en cuando nos había gustado innovar y añadir cosas como juguetes entre nosotros para no caer en la rutina y todo eso. Las esposas fueron resultado de una metida de pata mía cuando, por completo idiota, le había dicho a Jake que había un tío nuevo en una construcción que estaba muy bueno -hice una mueca-. Él no se vengó de inmediato, noooo, el muy perro planeó eso por días para así, finalmente, agarrarme desprevenido ese mismo viernes y esposarme a la cama por un día entero donde ciertamente no me la había pasado durmiendo.

Moraleja; nunca más comentar algo tan estúpido como aquello en presencia de mi hombre de las cavernas.

¡Y ahora él me salía con usarlas de nuevo sin un verdadero motivo!

― ¿Acaso escuché… esposas? ―preguntó Bella de pronto parada a nuestro lado con una mirada brillante y maliciosa. Jake asintió― ¿Dónde están? ―preguntó de nuevo.

Jacob ni siquiera pretendió negarse o excusarse. Noo, el muy hijo de puta solo sonrió y dijo;

―Último cajón, gaveta izquierda de la cómoda. Trae lo que te guste ―agregó al final antes de guiñarle un ojo.

¿Quedo como marica si digo que de pronto quise llorar? ¡Pues e vale mierda! ¡Lo quise! ¡Estos dos me iban a hacer sufrir!

Mi polla estaba tan condenadamente dura que sentía que lloraba **(*).** Ya lo había hecho una vez y, joder, fue absolutamente traumático el hacer aquello que el cuerpo tanto te pedía de una manera tan odiosamente lenta.

Bella se retiró a gran velocidad donde se le había indicado y se hincó sobre sus rodillas para ver mejor su contenido, soltando un ligero gritito de júbilo absoluto cuando por fin abrió el dichoso cajón. No pude ver todo con claridad puesto que Jake seguía presionándome contra el colchón y la cómoda estaba a su espalda, justo detrás del sillón para ser más exactos.

―Ohhhh… Sí ―gritó ¿Feliz?―… Chicos traviesos ―comentó antes de reír de manera casi infantil.

Escuché varios sonidos de cosas removerse y, juro que tragué grueso de tan solo imaginar con que ideas vendría. El '_click'_ del cajón al cerrarse y sus pasos cada vez más cercanos me hizo notar que en la espera, había cerrado los ojos y que mi garganta emitía pequeños gemidos mientras sentía como la lengua de Jake pasaba lentamente contra ese punto ahora doloroso de mi cuello. Calmándolo.

―Señores ―anunció ella a nuestro lado.

Mierda. JODIDA SANTA MIERDA…

Inmediatamente mis ojos se desviaron hacia sus manos, donde para mi ¿molestia? Bien, no sé si en verdad era eso pero, en fin… en ellas tenías aquellas malditas esposas forradas en piel negra que me habían restringido la última vez.

Sí, Jake es un maldito pervertido pero cuidadoso. Como sabía que me iba a tener con ellas bastante rato, buscó unas con las que con la fricción y el roce por los obvios tironeos no me terminaran raspando o dañando la piel. Sobra decir que funcionó.

―Muy bien… Creo que hoy todos jugaremos un poco ―dijo ella poniendo una sonrisita algo sádica en su rostro perfecto―. Yo estaré allí, mirando y jugando un poco conmigo para que no termine cagando el momento al tirarme sobre ustedes y violarlos como quiero, mientras que TÚ Jake ―dijo mirándolo entusiasta―, tendrás a nuestro Ed convenientemente esposado para hacer con él lo que quieras.

― ¡Oh sí! ―susurró Jacob de lo más sonriente.

―… Y luego cambiarán papeles.

―Oh sí ―gemí yo.

En verdad pienso que esto podría gustarme teniendo en cuenta que tendría mi momento para tomar revancha. A fin de cuentas yo sería el segundo y estaríamos ya de lo más estimulados por lo que su 'tortura' será bastante peor que la mía. Mucho peor.

―Mmm… como todo juego tiene que haber reglas ―comentó ella así, como de pasada, pensativa. Hablándonos como si fuéramos unos simples críos o algo―. Bien. Primero que nada deberán de obedecer todo lo que el otro y yo pidamos y, segundo… en el caso de que consideren que ya no quieren seguir o, no sé que sientan que ya no lo soportan o algo tendrán como en todo juego de control una palabra de seguridad ¿entienden el por qué? ―ambos asentimos. Ambos lo sabíamos perfectamente, ya habíamos jugado una vez un poco rudo y habíamos tenido una de reserva― Perfecto… esta vez será… mmm… MIEL. Pero eso sí, en cuanto digan esa palabra el otro y yo misma le haremos llegar rápido y duro. No sería justo quedarse atormentado y además empalado ¿Verdad?

_¡Joder no!_ -grité para mí-. No sabía muy como tomar el hecho de que ella estuviera así, tan clara con el tema… pero no tardé nada en recordar que ella era una jodida sexóloga y que evidentemente todos los aspectos y caras del sexo no conllevaban ningún misterio para ella.

Ambos asentimos conformes y ella solo sonrió sensualmente como solo ella hacía.

En un segundo, mis manos estuvieron atadas por sobre mi cabeza. Extendidas pero aun así móviles. Mmm… digamos que no tan incómodas como podrían estarlo.

Mi gatita se alejó bamboleando su dulce culito de un lado al otro para ir a sentarse en aquel lejano trono a nuestros pies, mientras que Jake volvía a tomar mi boca para besarme con desespero.

Ahora que sus manos ya no debían de preocuparse por las mías, simplemente vagaban con libertad desmedida por mi cuerpo. Amasando mis pectorales y ensañándose con saña en mis muy sensibles tetillas… apretando mis bíceps y, culebreando por sobre mi cuerpo.

Mi polla dolía al tocarlo hasta con el más leve roce.

La sensación que invadía mi cuerpo al no ser capaz de moverme, de tocarlo o siquiera rozarlo como quería era desesperante pero, en un momento -no sé exactamente cuando-, me rendí. Tan solo me dejé ir guiándome únicamente por lo sensorial. Mis sentidos -todos- se estaban dando un banquete con tanto estímulo.

Sentí su lengua lamer mi cuello, mis clavículas, yendo lenta y tortuosamente hacia mis hombros. Bajando por mi pecho hasta detenerse a mordisquear mis pezones tanto como pudiera. Succionando.

Él bajó poco a poco por el centro de mi torso, enroscando su lengua por entre los cada vez más incipientes vellos de mi abdomen. Descendiendo. Perdiéndose entre los confines del monte que bordeaba el centro de mi sexo. Sexo que se encontraba erguido cual bandera flameante. Henchida. Palpitante. Deseosa de la atención que estaba presta a recibir.

Y fue entonces cuando el primer toque vino.

Cuando la gloriosa exquisita tortura comenzó.

Una lamida.

Una chupada.

Una succión hasta el punto de sentir el interior de sus mejillas chocar contra mi tallo.

Mi glande aun llorando la presión de mi semen apenas contenido.

Gemí alto.

No podía mantener en silencio el placer que recibía.

―Sécalo Jake. Sécalo. Pero hazlo desear. Hazlo suplicar por llegar.

―Lo sé ―contestó él soltando un apenas mi polla de su boca―. Deberías sentirlo muñeca. Está llorando contra mi lengua. Hoy está más dulce, tan dulce ―dijo antes de soplar su cálido aliento contra mi húmeda punta, haciendo que se sintiera frío… y que yo temblara en respuesta.

―Arrgg… Son hermosos. Se ven tan hermosos juntos… Por Dios… Uggh… ―se escuchó.

― ¿Te estás tocando muñeca? ―le preguntó él un segundo antes de bajar la cabeza y engullirme por completo mientras hacía esa maldita mierda en su boca de tragar saliva con mi polla dentro que lograba hacerme volver loco porque toda su jodida boca se comprimía. Mierda.

―Sí, oh sí Jake… me caliento de solo verlos. No sabes cuan… cuan mojada, estoy, uughh… cuan mojada estoy por ustedes. Tócalo. Tócalo más nene. Oh, amasa su bolsa, acaricia… lo… arrg…

―Mmm… ―se escuchó '_murmurar'_ a Jake mientras además de tragarse hasta la tráquea mi puto pene, llevaba una de sus manos para, primero masajear mi escroto y jugar con mis pelotas como si fueran unas malditas canicas, luego apretar ese punto tan rico y sensible que tenía en mi perineo y que él conocía ya tan bien… y por último, comenzar a presionar la zona alrededor del agujero de mi ano. Tentando.

¡Puta mierda! ¡Me sentía como gelatina! No podía parar de gemir. De gruñir. De jadear, maldecir; y el muy infeliz me mantenía en vilo. Parando a medias o, incluso del todo, cuando me veía muy cerca y, acelerando hasta enloquecerme cuando lograba más o menos encontrar y lograr un control sobre mi cuerpo y mis deseos. En verdad no sé cuanto tiempo pasé así, retorciéndome sobre mí mismo como un puto gusano pero, mi cuerpo sentía que había sido jodidamente mucho. Demasiado.

―Arrg… ¡Puta madre Jake! ¡YA! ¡Déjame acabar ya! Joder, joder, joder. Arg ¡Por favor! Puta mierda ¡Por favor! ― comencé a gritar como poseso, desesperado por, finalmente, obtener una liberación que se me venía negando por hacía ya bastante.

No me importaba una mierda de nada. Prácticamente ya ni sabía donde me encontraba. Mi desesperación era tal que ya no sabía ni lo que decía. El deseo y la necesidad me cegaban como nunca. La lujuria que emanaba de nuestros cuerpos parecía ser casi tangible en el aire que respirábamos, intoxicándonos aún más -si cabe.

1 ¿Quieres acabar Ed? ¿Quieres que te la chupe hasta que mi boca rebalse? ¿Eh? ¿Quieres eso? ¿O quieres que me meta en tu hermoso culito blanco mientras te froto la polla y te vienes sobre mí? ¿Qué quieres Ed? ―preguntó finalmente para, luego de lograr ponerme aun más duro con aquellas palabras tan soeces y vulgares.

―Vete a la mierda Jacob ―le grité frustrado, removiéndome para buscar al menos un poco de fricción contra mí mismo―… Joder, hazme lo que quieras pero ¡Hazme acabar! ―terminé por quejarme como niño al que le han quitado el dulce.

―Mmm… De… De acuerdo… Eddie ―dijo él usando aquel diminutivo que tanto odiaba pero en aquellos momentos casi ni registraba.

―Oh sí Jake, entiérrate profundo. Hazlo duro, muy muy duro… ¡JODER!

―No sabes las ganas que tengo de enterrarme en ambos. Como quisiera poder tener sus dos culitos uno sobre otro para deleitarme con ambos… pero ya lo haré… luego ¿Ah que sí muñeca?

―Ugghh… eres un… ―jadeó Bella.

Estirando un poco mi cuello pude ver como ella se pellizcaba el clítoris con una mano mientras que con la otra enterraba tres de sus dedos hasta la mismísima palma con una velocidad que daba vértigo de solo verla.

Ya no pude ver más. Todo, simplemente todo era demasiado. Mi cabeza cayó dando vueltas nuevamente en el colchón. Mi respiración era completamente errática ya.

Con asombrosa velocidad él se arrodilló sobre el colchón por entre mis piernas, tomándome por detrás de las rodillas para ayudar a acercar su cadera a la mía hasta que mi trasero quedó a tan solo unas pulgadas de su duro y muy erecto falo.

Por la pose, mi torso había quedado erguido por mis caderas, con mis brazos en alto aun sujetos con las dichosas esposas, completamente a su disposición… Parecía un sumiso en toda regla, si no fuera porque me la pasaba largando puteadas contra mi 'DOM' -pensé divertido.

―Hermoso… Eres un hijo de puta jodidamente hermoso ―me dijo él antes de bajar la cabeza y darle una nueva lamida a mi muy húmedo glande para luego tomar mis caderas firmemente entre sus manos y alzarme, e inmediatamente descenderme lentamente sobre él.

Su polla estaba obviamente lubricada pero, así y todo, no tanto como cuando usábamos los lubricantes. Se sentía algo tirante la intrusión debido a que la propia humedad se había perdido a mitad del miembro -como era de esperar ¡Rayos!-. Sin embargo estaba seguro de poder tomarlo, no era como si esto no hubiera pasado antes. Y él lo sabía, esa era su ventaja al yo encontrarme en tal grado de calentura.

Perversamente lento, su glande fue abriéndose camino. Traspasando uno a uno los anillos de tensos músculos que conformaban mi entrada y, pasando abruptamente cuando el final de éste entró. Se sentía tan grande, tan hinchado.

Me sentía lleno.

Tras un gemido bastante sonoro por mi parte él comenzó a empujar insistente hasta el fondo. Hasta el punto en el que llegué a sentir como su vello púbico se aplastaba contra mí y como sus bolas acariciaban mis nalgas. Lo sentí hasta lo más hondo de mí, extendiendo mi carne, abriendo mi piel y mi interior para él. Para su placer y el mío propio.

De pronto sus movimientos fueron cobrando fuerza y velocidad, los impactos eran potentes, abrasadores, enloquecedores…

―Owww ―me quejé tras una embestida que en verdad me jodió.

―No-te-que-jes ―dijo entre embestida y embestida―. Tómame. Tómame todo. Tómame Ed… ―dijo llevando por fin una de sus manos a mi polla que ya suplicaba por atención. La otra mano voló a mis testículos para apretarlos y amasarlos una vez más entre sí justo al momento en que su mano y polla paraban.

Un ritmo perfecto.

Mi puta perdición.

Sin embargo esto me dejaba el trabajo de mover mis propias caderas a voluntad ya que él no podía sostenerme ahora, así que… decidido a darle un poco de lo suyo, planté las plantas de los pies firmes sobre el colchón y comencé a elevar mis caderas para enseguida dejarme caer sobre él.

Pronto cogí un buen ritmo que lograba acompañar los movimientos de sus manos y que me estaba volviendo jodidamente loco. Demasiado al borde. Demasiado…

―Ohhh… Joder, joder, joder ―dije a gritos removiéndome como si me dieran electro shocks, en cuanto empecé a sentir mi polla pulsar ya a punto de descargar mi simiente. Liberándome…

Varios chorros de caliente semen salieron disparados por su mano y a diferentes lugares de su torso y el mío, al mismo tiempo que los espasmos que azotaban mi cuerpo hacían que los músculos de mi trasero se contrajeran, apresándolo con fuerza. Casi al punto de no dejarloya mover en mí y, causando en respuesta que él gritara a su vez al cavar en mí en apenas dos tensas estocadas más.

Me sentía malditamente agotado y realmente bien cogido hasta la madre.

Era como inflar un globo hasta un milímetro antes de que explote y de pronto soltarlo para que vuele libre dejando escapar el aire hasta entonces comprimido. Exactamente así me sentía ahora.

Vacío.

Agotado.

¡Puta madre, me sentía exhausto!

Jake finalmente se salió de mí y se dejó caer hacia atrás.

Un momento para disfrutarlo.

Un momento para descansar.

… Un momento para respirar.

… Y ahora era mi maldito turno…

* * *

><p><strong>HOLA! Alguien por aquí ahora? ? ^^ BIEEEEEN... FELIZ 1º AÑO DE LA SEXÓLOGA! ! ! ! jejejeje Solo por eso tendrán cap tanto en FF y en el blog.<strong>

**Como habrán notado este cap será dividido en dos partes porque en verdad que se me iba a hacer muy largo el poner todo en uno, así que ya saben ¡El lemon no ha terminado!  
>Exacto, la próxima parte y no sé si hasta un poco del cap siguiente será la continuación. Hace bastante ya muchaos me han ido pidiendo un lemon entre ellos así que... teniendo en cuenta su paciente espera decidí hacerles un lemmon extra largo y bastante picante como hacía bastante no ponía ^^ ESPERO NO HABERLAS/OS DEFRAUDADO! !**

**LAMENTABLEMENTE LA SEGUNDA PARTE PUEDE QUE TARDE EN SUBIRLA PUESTO QUE ESTAS DOS SEMANAS QUE SIGUEN TENGO A MIS HIJOS EN CASA POR VACACIONES, LO CUAL ES IGUAL A MENOS TIEMPO PARA ESCRIBIR =/... espero entiendan =( (esto se aplicará a todas mis historias)**

**Como siempre nos leemos en el próx... BESOTES Y CUÍDENSE! ! ! **

***GUADA***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	35. Dominando dominantes 2 Pte cap 34

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer y la historia es de mi autoría.**

* * *

><p><strong>* * *NOTA IMPORTANTE: ESTA HISTORIA TENDRÁ UN ALTO CONTENIDO SEXUAL, ASÍ QUE SI ERES MENOR O NO TE GUSTA LO FUERTE ¡NO LEAS!* * *<br>(Sólo apto para gente con mentalidad abierta)**

**-Este fic tendrá MENNAGE hetero- bi y homosexual.-**

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno... mmm, sí ¿Hola? Ciertamente se me cae la cara de vergüenza al ver que ha pasado tanto tiempo ¿Mi excusa? Varias... Problemas personales, me quedé sin internet, luego murió mi pc porque hizo glúglú bajo el agua -se inundó mi casa -_- - y este último mes tuve problemas para formatear la maldita máquina. Digamos que de agosto a este día no es una muy buena época por lo que, entre el hecho de perder lo que tenía escrito y mi poca concentración y paciencia para enfocarme y escribir algo que sirva no fueron muy buenas combinaciones.<strong>

**NO VOY A DEJAR LA HISTORIA siempre lo aclaro. Lo que también debo destacar es que ya no tengo ni la más mínima idea de cuanto tarde en actualizar -aunque no vaya a ser tanto tiempo como esta vez-. Sé que a algunos les molestará o pensarán que es irresponsable o una falta de respeto o lo que sea y respeto a quien ya no quiera seguirla obviamente pero, tengo una vida y está hecha un caos, espero entiendan.**

**Este cap estaba escrito en JPOV entero pero dicho lo de antes SE BORRÓ así que lo q está en JPOV es lo q pude recuperar, el resto es todo hecho de nuevo =( espero les guste, puse todo lo que pude en él y espero cumpla lo que esperaban.**

**Ya aclaro que el cap que viene está en progreso a la mitad pero de ahí a q lo termine no puedo dar fecha. Como siempre estaré avisando por face -todos los links actualizados en mi perfil-.**

**PIDO SINCERAS DISCULPAS, COMPRENSIÓN Y PACIENCIA **

**Ahora sí los dejo con el dichoso cap... enjoy...**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 34: "Dominando a los dominantes" -2º Parte-<strong>

**JPOV.:**

Ver su cara como un claro presagio de revancha, venganza. Determinación. Todo eso hizo que en parte se me borrara demasiado rápido toda esa calidez y sopor post-orgásmica que me había invadido.

La sesión de hace escasos momentos fue, a mi parecer, una de las más calientes de toda nuestra relación. Ojo, esto no significaba ni de cerca que el sexo fuera algo aburrido o tan siquiera monótono entre nosotros. No. Muy por el contrario. Ciertamente debía reconocer que éramos bastante ingeniosos e innovadores en materia sexual pero... en esta ocasión. Bueno, realmente había un gran 'plus' al sentirme acompañado y casi juzgado en el dominio. El saber que éramos tan intensamente observados. El valorar el amor que nos teníamos y la consecuente necesidad de querer demostrárnoslo en hechos. Sí, sin dudas esta sesión fue y es de lo más '_especial_'... Y por lo que llegaba a ver en su hermosa, vidriosa y abrasadora mirada, todo aquello que le había hecho para llevarlo a sus límites ahora sería completa e implacablemente devuelto con creces.

Y, ¿La verdad? Creo que no podría estar más impaciente por saber que me deparaba mi futuro más próximo a manos de mi felino cazador.

Sin embargo, previo al ataque que sentía ya eminente, desvié brevemente mi atención hacia el lugar donde sabía se encontraba nuestra lujuriosa diosa personal.

Ahogué un maldito gemido en el instante en el que la vi.

¡Mierda!

Bella se hallaba en su 'trono', con las piernas abiertas total y completamente, mientras sus talones se apretaban firmemente contra el borde suave del mismo. Su bata, un pecado andante e indecente, se hallaba bordeando los costados de su escultural cuerpo de mujer amante. Su nudo aun en su sitio pero convenientemente más flojo, permitiéndole que la tela que debiera ceñir, ondeé casi libremente sin obstruir la visión de su cuerpo... y sobre todo de como sus pecadoras y ansiosas manos barrían su piel sin ningún destino fijo. Caricias como las que da un amante, tan suaves como la leve pincelada de una brocha en el acabado final de una importante obra maestra. Era hermosamente evocadora.

Salí de mi bruma cuando pude sentir casi de forma aterradora el bombeo de mi sangre al correr por mis venas.

Mi corazón estaba desbocado una vez más.

La lujuria me dominaba y, mi único triste y anhelado consuelo, era saber que, muy pronto, ésta sería debidamente saciada.

**. . . . . **

**EPOV: **

**. . . . . **

Toda la liberación. Toda la sensación de éxtasis que había sentido hacía ya apenas unos cuantos minutos -sino segundos-, se esfumó en el mismísimo instante en el que seguí la mirada de Jake y vi aquella imagen de nuestra ninf, de la sirena que como su cuento nublaba sin remedio nuestros obtusos sentidos.

―Creo que te toca jugar a ti Ed ―ronroneó ella entre entrecortados jadeos.

―Así es gatita... y luego espero con ansias poder jugar contigo también.

Ella solo gimió. Un gemido gutural. Sexual.

Junté fuerzas de donde no sabía que tenía y desvié la mirada de este acto erótico hacia mi amor, hacia mi amante. Mi Jake. Jake, quien me miraba con la plena lujuria reflejada en el rostro. De rodillas sobre el colchón, me acerqué a él.

Con un rápido movimiento logré tomarlo de la nuca y tirarlo hacia mí y enseguida hacia el colchón al tiempo que mi boca se apoderaba de aquella suya propia.

Sin perder el tiempo sus manos recorrieron con ansias toda la extensión de su torso, de sus brazos; su cuello, su cintura... Sus manos, las cuales guié hábil y metódicamente hacia el cabezal. Hacia las esposas.

El click de la primera argolla al cerrarse resonó como un trueno en la silenciosa habitación.

― ¿Qué...?

―Shh... mi turno ¿recuerdas? ―murmuré contra sus labios mientras me encargaba diestramente de cerrar la segunda.

Él solo asintió.

―Muy bien. Mmm... me encanta verte así, tan sumiso y necesitado para y de mí. Tan jodidamente entregado.

Lo besé un poco más, disfrutando inmensamente del hecho de tenerlo así, a mi entera merced, y luego comencé a bajar.

Besé, lamí y chupé con gula y adoración desde su cuello hasta la línea donde su pubis comenzaba. Sonriendo cuando su miembro, más que entusiasta, golpeó encabritado mi mentón. Mis dientes se marcaron en su nuez de Adán. Mis labios marcaron la tersa piel de su pectoral. Mi lengua bebió aquella agria mezcla de sudor y de mi propia descarga anterior que quedaba ya seco sobre su sensible vientre. Bordeé el vello respirando sobre su muy erguido miembro y bajé, apenas rozando con la tibieza de mis labios hacia la sensible cara interna de sus muslos. Como era de esperarse, Jake gruñó.

Me alejé.

Realmente, tuve que hacerlo. El estar allí, así. Joder. Era mucho más de lo que una tentación para mí, y esta vez quería torturarlo incluso más que él a mí.

Me arrodillé entre sus piernas y me erguí para no tocarlo. Usé el leve roce de mis yemas y toqué con infinita suavidad todo el camino desde su entrepierna hasta sus dedos, enervando su piel, su sensibilidad. Alterando aun más toda su sensibilidad a mi más ligero toque. Era algo más bien erótico y, sensual, casi rayano en lo tántrico podría decirse. Pero eso se vio interrumpido cuando él comenzó a removerse nervioso.

―Ed... ―se lamentó el moreno.

―Ah, ah, ah ―negué―... relájate ―dije observando con atento deleite como su piel se erizaba y estremecía ante el tono de mi voz―. Date la vuelta.

―Pero...

No le dije nada. Tan solo me limité a mirarlo hasta que unos cuantos segundos después él bufó mientras su cuerpo se retorcía sin ayuda hasta llegar a voltearse plano contra el colchón. Sonreí.

Tomándolo por las caderas levanté su pequeño trasero respingón hasta dejarlo sobre sus rodillas. Esta pose en sí misma me ponía, mucho, ya que solo el trasero se lucía en alto mientras que su torso y cabeza seguían bajos y sus brazos extendidos en casi completa señal de servidumbre.

Se me hizo agua la boca con solo verlo.

Centrándome, comencé el mismo tortuoso proceso que había hecho antes. El leve roce de mis labios y yemas, besos y lamidas en los puntos que sabía le causaban un gran -enorme-, placer. Un pequeño arrebato de marcar con un lindo chupón en una de sus nalgas... y luego, aquello que sabía de antemano que en el primer toque lo desquiciaba de placer y le hacía olvidar todo pudor y razón.

Comencé besando por su su cuello y bajando poco a poco por cada una de sus vértebras hasta que, finalmente, terminé con mi cabeza entra sus nalgas, succionando aquel pequeño manojo de nervios y sintiéndome a la mar de complacido cuando lo escuché inhalar y maldecir muy bruscamente.

Mis labios acariciaron su borde, mientras que mi lengua salía golosa al ataque.

Lentamente y poco a poco fui humedeciendo y extendiendo el canal con su humedad y flexibilidad. Poco a poco comencé a saborearlo tan íntimamente como pude.

El beso negro le decían.

Para muchos un completo asco. Algo que simplemente era, repugnante. Para otros, sencillamente algo más para experimentar, con la persona indicada.

A mí particularmente me gustaba, pero prefería otras cosas. A Jake sin embargo, sabía que lo volvía completamente loco... así que lo hacía por ambos. Por él porque le gustaba, y por mí, porque me gustaba verlo a él así.

Empecé a lamer su entrada de manera ociosa y con gula apenas contenida, saboreándolo como un pequeño que disfrutaba de un sabroso caramelo.

Lamí, chupé, succioné. Hice todo aquello que sabía lo enloquecería. Todo aquello que estimulara sus puntos más sensibles.

Moví insistente mi lengua de dentro y fuera una y otra y otra vez para, una vez que noté que la saliva había ya lubricado bien todo, introducir mi dedo medio en aquel estrecho y ansioso canal siendo recompensado con un gran estremecimiento y un siseo por su parte.

Pronto sus caderas reaccionaron ferozmente saliendo a mi encuentro cuando, de vez en cuando, rayaba '_accidentalmente_' su próstata con la suavidad de la yema de mi dedo.

―Ed... E-Edward ¡Por favor! ―rogó él entonces, jadeante, escondiendo su sudoroso y tenso rostro entre las sábanas.

Adorable.

Casi cedo a su implorante súplica. Casi... Y por eso es que de golpe corté todo contacto con él al sentir como sus paredes comenzaban a estrecharse cada vez más rítmicamente.

Sonreí ante el gemido angustioso que soltó previo a desplomarse y buscar poco disimuladamente un poco de fricción a su muy duro y olvidado miembro.

Negué divertido con la cabeza porque no había manera en el infierno en que iba a dejarlo salirse con la suya y dejar que acabara así. Y él lo sabía también.

Sin embargo ese pequeño acto me dio la idea perfecta para continuar.

―No te muevas ―le ordené con la voz ronca y gutural por la carga de deseo que llevaba.

Salí de la cama un poco enredado entre aquel lío de mantas y me dirigí directamente hacia mi gatita con una sonrisa salvaje pendiendo de mis labios.

La mirada de expectación y lujuria que me dio cuando le susurré mi pedido fue más que suficiente para saber que ella comprendía exactamente lo que haría.

Ya con mi pedido en mis manos no pude resistirme a tomarla de la nuca y darle un beso rudo y bastante tosco que nos dejó a ambos medio jadeantes y a ella aún más mojada de lo que sabía ya estaba, para enseguida girarme y volver a disfrutar de mi 'temporal' _lobito_ sumiso. Mmm, me relamí ante el simple pensamiento. Quizás comenzara a llamarlo así... en privado, claro.

Coloqué todo bien acomodado en la punta de la cama, muy lejos de su ya de por sí limitada visión, y palmeé suavemente una de sus nalgas para llamar la atención. Gimió ante este hecho.

―Mmm... veo que estás ansioso... Una verdadera lástima que aún falte tanto para ti.

Un nuevo gemido -que era casi un gruñido-, fue todo lo que obtuve como respuesta.

Cinco objetos a mi vista.

Cinco placeres diferentes.

.

Tomé el segundo objeto -porque el primero eran las hermosas esposas que ya llevaba-, y avancé montando su espalda solo para dejarlo caer delante de él y que así pudiera tener un primer plano en vista de lo que se le venía.

―Oh, por... Ed... ―se quejó su pareja en cuanto vio la noble seda negra frente a sí.

―Shhh... Tú tranquilo amor. Esta va a ser sin lugar a dudas una noche muuuy larga, cariño.

―Arrrg ―gruñó él en respuesta.

No me importó. Pronto tuve la venda cubriendo sus ojos y mis manos atando los extremos.

Le di la vuelta.

Su pecho subiendo y bajando agitadamente. Su miembro ya duro y húmedo rebotando libre a causa del movimiento.

Evitando el contacto, para sorprenderlo luego, tomé el tercer objeto casi con reverencia y, sin aviso alguno por mi parte, se lo coloqué antes de que siquiera notara o descifrara lo que era.

― ¡Joder! ¡Quítamelo!

―No.

―A la mierda Edward. No puedo... No quiero... Quiero, yo... arrrg...

―Relájate y disfruta. Solo eso amor.

―Ohh. Se ve tan hermoso. Ambos se ven tan, jodidamente hermosos. un perfecto amo y su sumiso. mmm ―gimió ella desde su 'trono'―... eso me acaba de dar tantas '_ideas_'; quizás incluso yo podría jugar a ser su 'ama' en alguna ocasión ¿no?, y al revés también por supuesto... prometo comportarme como una buena niña para mis maestros ―ronroneó sonriendo de una manera putamente infernal.

Mierda. Y solo, MIERDA.

Podía ver las imágenes en mi cabeza una tras otra; enviando oleadas de puro deseo hacia mi latiente polla.

Mi gatita en cuero y redes, vendas y dildos, anillos y fustas. Arrrggg... Tuve que removerme inquieto para liberar un poco de la tensión quede pronto sentía crecer incontrolable por mi cuerpo.

Miré de nuevo hacia Jacob, quien se encontraba retorciéndoce cuanto podía para crear un poco de fricción en sí mismo una vez más.

El anillo texturado de brillante color negro apresaba lo justo y necesario para que mientras, el apéndice extra fuera dejado por debajo del tallo, directamente en pleno contacto con su sensible y comprimido escroto. Precioso... pero aún no terminaba.

Sin embargo antes de pasar a los últimos dos, comencé a acariciar con suavidad el hermoso cuerpo de mi amigo, compañero y amante, de mi amado. Centímetro a centímetro. Comenzando desde la punta de las uñas de sus pies, hasta su cuero cabelludo. Caricias lentas, estimulantes. Caricias que mantenían en vilo la tensión y la pasión. Todo.

El ambiente se fue cargando lentamente entonces de un deseo comprimido y casi asfixiante. El aire se fue enviciando de nuestros sexos.

Cierto tiempo después, cuando la lujuria carnal llegó a retroceder un poco en ambos, pude continuar.

No podía hacerlo antes. No quería terminar su ronda tan rápido, así que, tras evitar el contacto directo con su pene antes, ahora fue simplemente rozando con apenas mis yemas hasta la punta del glande -de manera rayana en lo tortuoso-, que se veía terriblemente hinchada y húmeda. Llorosa.

Fui masajeando lentamente su tallo con esa misma humedad natural... distrayéndole.

Sus sonoros gemidos eran puro aliento para mis oídos. y quería más de ellos. Muchos más de hecho.

Tomé a tientas el cuarto objeto, moviéndolo en la palma de mi mano. Sopesando su peso, su textura tersa y firme. Su frialdad. Su grosor.

Eran hermosas.

Sin dejar de tocar en ningún momento el miembro dejé el objeto cerca de su entrada y tomé el último 'ayudante' que quedaba solitario sobre las mantas arrugadas.

El lubricante.

Echando una muy generosa cantidad sobre mi mano, pasé a humectar una de ellas para, enseguida, ponerla sobre su fruncida entrada y comenzar a pujar hacia dentro con ella.

― ¡Ahhh! Mmm... Joder Ed ¡Mierda!

―Relájate o te dolerá, lo sabes.

―Arrgg. eres... eres un, maldito... bastardo. No... Arrg. no me... No me preparaste ―dijo muy entrecortadamente mientras se notaba que se esforzaba por relajar sus músculos y tomar aire.

―Nop. y no lo haré, así que ya sabes... Relájate...

― ¿Son esas... ?

―Sí, estas son las nuestras.

―Mmm.

Su ahogado sonido de aceptación me hizo sonreír. Esas bellezas eran su regalo hacia mi para nuestro primer aniversario, cuando realmente ambos comenzamos a sentirnos completamente cómodos con nuestra sexualidad y las exploraciones. no nuestra relación en sí, porque obviamente nos llevábamos de maravilla pero, bueno, pasar de estar con una mujer desde... siempre, a estar con un hombre así y de la nada... y con tu mejor amigo cabe añadir. digamos que fue un proceso lento de aceptar y asimilar.

Realicé el mismo procedimiento con la segunda, y escuché entonces un jadeo cuando, finalmente, con el propio movimiento tembloroso de su cuerpo, las hermosas y pesadas bolas chinas se movieron de tal forma que casi de inmediato tocaron firmemente su dulce próstata.

Jadeó de nuevo y vi claramente como se esforzaba por quedarse quieto para no aumentar el tormento. Cosa que evidentemente no me agradó ya que eso le quitaba todo el chiste a mi pequeña escena de tortura en ese día en el que me sentí particularmente perverso.

Una imagen demasiado erótica para dejarla pasar vino a mi mente y gemí por lo bajo. Tenía que hacerlo.

―No, no no. No puedes solo quedarte 'quieto' amor. Hoy vas a '_llorar_' cariño... ―ronroneé mientras que me movía para quedar arrodillado a su lado, manteniendo mi boca a apenas centímetros de la suya.

Él jadeo y gimió, incluso edio gruñó cuando, tomándolo por la nuca -tal y como había hecho con mi gatita hacía ya rato-, levanté su cabeza para estrellarnos a ambos en un beso fiero. Segundos antes de cortarlo un pequeño '_click_' resonó en la habitación y vi sonriente y muy complacido conmigo mismo como mi hermoso lobo aullaba y se sacudía hasta casi convulsionarse sobre el colchón debido a la gran cantidad de estímulos dentro y fuera de él.

Había prendido aquel pequeño pero poderoso vibrador del anillo.

Disfruté viéndolo así por unos cuantos minutos. Vendado. Esposado. Con aquellas hermosas bolas chinas muy dentro de él, estimulando libremente su hermoso botón de placer en su interior y con aquel anillo estimulando su duro miembro, húmedo por su propio cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que sus muy sensibles testículos... y a la vez cortando crudamente cualquier puta posibilidad de venirse y acabar con aquel martirio. Esa agonía sexual a la que cruelmente lo había empujado.

―Eres cruel mi pequeño '_wildcat_' ―dijo Bella.

― ¿Wildcat? ―resoplé―. Y no soy cruel. Sé que él puede tomar y aguantar mucho más que esto ―dije medio excusándome al verme atrapado por ella cuando hacía tan solo unos instantes había pensado prácticamente lo mismo. hmmm, era muy distinto cuando otro te lo decía...

La miré y tragué saliva.

Bella había aprovechado para pararse le hablaba y ahora... ahora se hallaba erguida a tan solo unos cuantos pasos de mí. Su bata ya suelta deslizándose por los lados con desconcertante elegancia. insinuante y sinuosa. Hechicera.

uno de sus pechos asomándose completamente, mostrando así su enhiesto y contraído pezón con lascivo orgullo, mientras el otro se asomaba de manera más tímida y suave. Su pubis, ligeramente brillante, se mostraba libre y hambriento.

Me relamí.

La vi acercarse con ese maldito paso felino hacia mí y respiré hondo cuando solo apoyó una de sus delicadas manos sobre mi, nuevamente acelerado pecho.

―Mmm... Te ves tan rico así, lobito ―dijo mirándolo atentamente, acercándoseme.

Jacob solo gruñó removiéndose. Un sonido bajo y gutural. Jadeando y resoplando por el esfuerzo de querer alcanzar algo que a todas luces se le negaba.

―Oh por todos los santos ¡Edward! Tú... Ya, arrg... Ya verás. Malditos. Ambos ¡JODEEER!

―Cógelo ―me dijo ella entonces, mirándome con una intensidad que, de ser cualquier otro momento me habría abrumado. Ojos brillantes que reflejaban su lujuria indómita y su clara ansiedad por partes iguales―. Cógelo duro... Hazlo '_llorar_' ―ronroneó en mi oído.

Y yo supe al instante que ella sabía. Que ella quería lo mismo que yo.

Mi sangre era lava que calcinaba mi cuerpo.

Pocas veces -incluso contadas con los dedos de una mano-, he logrado que Jake se viniera así, tan pero TAN lentamente que su eyaculación solo termina pasando gota a gota a través de su miembro, a través de su vena. A través de un anillo. Sí, quería eso, y que me aspen si no lo conseguía. Sabía lo agonizantemente excitante que era llegar a ese punto y en verdad quería eso para él.

Tomé a Bella por la cintura y la acerqué a mí para darle un profundo beso y luego sonreír como un desquiciado.

―Bien. Pero tú te unirás. Quiero que veas de primera mano cuando suceda.

No la dejé responder. Volví a besarla hasta dejarla jadeante mientras que iba acercándola más y más hacia donde se encontraba mi moreno para seguidamente, girarme.

Estirando un poco mi mano apagué el pequeño suplicio y apreté fuerte su tallo pulsante, obteniendo como respuesta un claro y sonoro gemido ahogado.

―Jake, amor. Te ves tan malditamente adorable así. No puedo esperar a follarte hasta que sientas que mi miembro en tu culo es una parte de él.

Dejé de hablar y pasé a hacer lo que veía tan claramente en mi mente.

Estaba tan duro que, para este punto sabía que tenía que actuar antes de ser yo quien terminara '_llorando_'. Me acerqué sigilosamente y le acompañé en la cama.

Primero que nada, lo besé. Necesitaba sentir su sabor en mi boca. Lo besé con todo el deseo y la pasión que me suscitaba Con todo el amor y el placer que sentía, y quizás también con hasta un dejo de agradecimiento por dejarme hacer uso y abuso de su cuerpo perfecto. Por demostrar su entera confianza en mí una vez más.

―Te amo ―le susurré sobre los labios entreabiertos.

―Te amo también ―contestó en lo que casi fue un suspiro.

―Levanta las caderas.

Él hizo lo que le pedí de manera automática, así que me apresuré a poner una almohada bajo su sacro para que la penetración fuera placentera y no dolorosa.

Quité lentamente las bolas chinas de su hermoso culo y de inmediato lo llené de una profunda embestida con esa palpitante parte mía. Era como llegar a casa. Con un suspiro de mi parte y un grito por la suya, comencé a bombear clavando casi con violencia mis manos sobre sus caderas. Tenía que contenerme y controlarme para no acabar pronto.

―Ven aquí gatita ―le llamé jadeante.

― ¿Sí?

―Chúpale la polla. Chúpasela mientras te miro. Quiero ver como te lo comes entero.

Ambos jadearon al escuchar el tono ronco y demandante de mi voz y Bella se mordió el labio de esa puta manera suya que me ponía tanto.

Miré expectante como ella se subió en él poniendo su chorreante vagina sobre sus pectorales y comenzó a lamer de manera golosa aquel miembro que amaba y que estaba seguro no soportaría mucho más.

Jacob gimió y se removió de manera desesperada cuando sintió lo cerca que la tenía. Seguramente quisiera comerla a ella también -pensé-, mientras que Bella gozaba con lamerlo pero negándose a darse placer. Mmm...

El culo apretó con fuerza tras una acometida particularmente fuerte y profunda que dio de lleno con aquel dulce botón que hacía ver estrellas, incluso pude sentir como la punta de mi glande húmedo y dispuesto rozaba una y otra vez, buscando darle más y más placer hasta el punto de quitar su razón. Siseé de puro placer y mi pene corcoveó aun dentro de él. Poco, me faltaba tan poco.

Respiré hondo.

―Deja que te la coma gatita... parece que tiene un poco de sed ―le dije a Bella tirando un poco de sus cabellos para que mirara hacia arriba, amando la manera en que gimió ante el acto de dominación.

Su mirada vidriosa. Su boca hinchada. Su propia saliva goteando por su tersa comisura en un hilo brillante que la unía a su fuente de placer. Dios. Era la propia imagen de la lujuria pagana personificada.

La besé.

La besé con furia, con deseo; con pasión. La besé con todo lo que tenía, con todo el combo de emociones que convergían y bullían en mí en esos momentos.

La ayudé a mover sus caderas hacia la cara de Jake y vi muy contento como él comenzó a comerla lamiéndola de inmediato, chupando, succionando, mordiendo ligeramente incluso. Y la volvía a lamer mientras yo la volvía a besar.

Una de mis manos voló hacia su cabeza mientras la otra viajaba a su pesado seno para terminar pellizcando duramente su muy atractivo y arrugado pezón. Sus gemidos impregnaban mi boca.

Era demasiado.

ELLA era demasiado.

Mi polla bombeando su caliente culo prieto. Mi boca, ahora impregnada de su calor, follaba la suya. Mi mano apretando su carne. La boca de Jake en su sexo.

Nuestras manos en su polla dura e hirviente.

Sí. Mientras nos comíamos unos a otros, tanto mi mano como la de ella viajaron a aquel objeto de gula que rebotaba llamativamente entre nosotros. y por fin... por fin, luego de lo que pareció una semana de sexo ininterrumpido, ambos sentimos como la humedad viscosa crecía y se desparramaba por entre nuestras manos llenas cada vez más y más.

Miramos.

Sí.

Efectivamente, Jacob estaba eyaculando de manera tortuosamente lenta en forma de gotas perladas que resbalaban con lentitud.

Bella se separó y bajó a lamer cada perla perdida así que, casi como si fuera yo quien lo sintiera, puse una mano en su nuca y comencé a guiarla con fuerza al mismo ritmo que mis embestidas en ella.

Jake gruñó. Al parecer, un mordisco de furia fue todo lo que necesitó Bella para finalmente llegar a la cima también. Y ahora... ahora por fin me tocaba a mí.

Tiré con fuerza de aquellos ahora húmedos cabellos y mordí su lengua en cuanto entré en ella y... y ahí estaba; el sabor agrio y salado de mi lobo en su saliva, los gemidos... DIOS. Los jadeos de ambos fue todo lo que pude soportar para que mi sufrida polla se decidiera a lanzar lo que parecían litros y litros de necesitada liberación.

Una luz blanca, y luego una densa oscuridad explotó detrás de mis ojos .

Fue jodidamente demasiado.

Me dejé caer hacia un lado y me arrastré lastimosamente hasta un lado de un igualmente agotado Jake, acercándome hacia él hasta que logré amoldarme a su lado, vagamente escuchando el sonido de como Bella le quitaba las hermosas y restrictivas esposas junto con la venda para darle luego un suave beso ante el gemido lastimoso que recibió al mover sus cansados brazos, y después darme uno rápido a mí también, apenas un roce.

Jacob pudo mover de nuevo sus brazos y me abrazó mientras que yo casi ronroneaba de contento al sentir el peso de nuestra ninfa sobre mí y sobre él. Sus manos abrazando con fuerza nuestras cinturas... creo haber escuchado susurrar un '_los amo_' pero, realmente no puedo estar seguro porque el zumbido en mis oídos era cada vez mayor y mi mente ya va camino a un muy MUY merecido sueño y descanso.

Y los siento a ellos conmigo.

Todo se vuelve oscuro.

Rendido, caigo hacia el llamado de Morfeo...

¿Mi último pensamiento?

_Jake se va a vengar pronto... espero.._.

* * *

><p><strong>No me queda nada más por decir salvo unos ENORMES agradecimientos a todos aquellos que aún siguen y esperan la historia y a todos aquellos que han comentado en el último capítulo... Porque cada uno de sus comentarios me han traído una pequeña sonrisa ;)<strong>

***** Paola14 * Adri Fernández * jhon Avendaño * angi cullen * ori-cullen-swan * DanielaPltz **(mil gracias por tus consejos ;) )** * * Elizabeth * lu537 * Invitado * Naomi isabella Cullen * karo * Invitado * Fanny Cullen cros * Tita Moon * creative of shades * Yarizbeth * darky1995 * judy73 * Invitado * amy-vampire * Fran * gaby * Ligia Rodríguez * Invitado (**q creo q es Vero**) * janalez * MineMichelle * Diana Robles * sandra32321 * AglaeeCullen810 * Susana Minguell * Invitado * Asallam * briit * Mentxu Masen Cullen * JAS666 * Sakura93 * IXAfreakBEDOYA * Grace Potter Evans * Tere * Cassandra Dhe Cullen * Ángel Dark1313 * Paz Cullen * Guest * AbiFanTwilight * Guest * Tatahasi *****

**Nos leemos... Besotes y CUÍDENSE...**

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	36. Quiebre

**_DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer y la trama es de mi autoría._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>ADVERTENCIAS<br>Este fic contiene alto contenido sexual así que, si eres menos o no te gusta lo fuerte NO LEAS!  
>(Solo apto para mentes con mentalidad abierta)<em>**

**_-Este fic contiene MENNAGE hetero-bi y homo erótico-_**

* * *

><p><strong>NO PUEDO MÁS QUE PEDIR SERIAS DISCULPAS POR LA DEMORA Y DEJARLOS LEER EN PAZ. SOOO... PERDÓN Y GRACIAS POR SEGUIR AHÍ...<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Correr. Correr era todo lo que podía pensar en hacer en aquellos momentos.<em>

_No importaba nada más._

_No importaba nadie más._

_Todo se derrumbaba ante su propia torturada visión y le mataba saber que lo único que podía hacer era estar ahí... yacer ahí._

_Congelada. Aterrorizada._

_Consciente de cuan inconsciente había sido._

_Y, dolorosa y absolutamente consciente de todo lo que por idiota estaba a punto de perder._

_No podía respirar._

_El pánico le estaba ahogando como si de asma se tratara... y no podía importarle menos. _

_No, no importaba para nada realmente. No cuando lo único que quería... NO, que NECESITABA hacer para seguir con vida no era el conseguir respirar, no. Lo único que ella necesitaba más que a su propia vida era solo correr, correr hacia allí._

_Correr hacia ellos._

_... Y sacarlos de allí._

* * *

><p>Después de aquella maratónica y magnífica noche de sexo y tras un sueño reparador de energías altamente necesitado, todo se vio un poco más claro, más tranquilo. Nada había cambiado, no realmente, pero ahora visto ya de otra manera mucho más... calma... lógica.<p>

Pasé otra semanas antes de escuchar algún indicio de novedad a prueba.

No había habido nada 'activo' respecto a la dichosa investigación que pudiéramos hacer y eso a veces me molestaba más de la cuenta porque no era una persona a la que le gustara tener las cosas fuera de su control. Joder, que me hacía mi propio arreglo mañanero religiosamente desde que tenía unos quince años para que mi propio libido traicionero no me tomara por completo. Pero bueno, como fuera... Simplemente lo manejábamos entre todos como mejor podíamos. Sexo, charlar, sexo, sexo, trabajar... y sí un poco más de sexo además. Digan lo que quieran pero esta debe ser una de las semanas que mejor he estado atendida en toda mi jodida vida.

No fue sino hasta el lunes siguiente que Jasper nos contactó por su parte y nos dijo que, lamentablemente, las pocas y pobres huellas obtenidas no podían conducir a nada claro. Ni tan siquiera una sospecha. O sea nada ¡Y joder que ya estaba harta de todo este estúpido jueguito! El sexo no arreglaba absolutamente nada y lo tenía claro como el agua, pero sí que por lo menos disfrutaba de descargar las mayores de mis frustraciones cada noche... y tarde... e incluso en alguna visita de mediodía cuando uno de los tres tenía un poco de tiempo de calidad y podía saltarse el almuerzo. Un orgasmo de campeonato era mucho mejor aliciente que un almuerzo insípido que bien podía recuperarse después.

Como cualquiera podría adivinar ese día fue una completa mierda.

¿Lo bueno? Todos nos desfogamos en una ronda de sexo salvaje en la que ambos jugaron con mi cuerpo como se les dio la regalada gana y, a cambio, me desahogué y liberé de cada emoción que sentía con cada embestida y estocada, vaciándome mucho más que físicamente con cada clímax... que de por sí fueron varios.

Amaba eso de ellos. Que supieran lo que necesitaba, cómo, cuándo. El hecho de que se escandalizaran de hacer algo un poco más 'fuerte' o que quizás no todos vieran como algo viable o aceptable y que de hecho no tuvieran ni vergüenza ni reparos con usar mi cuerpo a su entero placer porque se hallaban seguros de que yo disfrutaría de cualquier manera.

Los amaba a ellos; fin de la cuestión.

Estaba jodida...

Había momentos en los que repasaba todos y cada uno de los minutos y segundos vividos en los encuentros con ellos, ya fuera juntos o por separado y, sinceramente, no entendía... no entendía ni mierda de como era que yo, justamente yo, había podido desarrollar estos sentimientos tan 'profundos' por ellos. Por ambos de ellos.

Pero lo hacía, estaba segura de ello. No había vuelta atrás al respecto. Ellos eran ahora mucho más que un buen polvo o dos buenas pollas -muy bonitas por cierto-. Eran mucho más que algo simple a considerar por un tiempo. Algo temporal. No, a ellos los quería en permanente... y eso me asustaba, más que eso, aquello me estaba comenzando a aterrar. Y, contrario a lo que cualquiera se pudiera imaginar al respecto el hecho era de que realmente me aterraba pero no precisamente por mí. La verdad es que sentía que todo se me estaba yendo de las putas manos como agua entre los dedos que no podía hacer nada por frenar. Era el hecho indefectible de que tenía a este maldito loco de mierda tras de mí que me estaba jodiendo poco a poco la única verdadera posibilidad de ser completa y totalmente feliz.

Finalmente, todo aquello estalló en mí unas cuantas noches después de aquella jodida noticia de que las malditas huellas no eran sino más que otro jodido callejón sin salida, viendo como Jane -mi secretaria-, venía con un enoooorme arreglo floral hacia mi puto escritorio.

Era obvio que la inocente y demasiado ingenua Jane no las había visto, pero a mí no me tomó más que unos cuantos segundos para encontrar la última gota de mi vaso.

Las malditas rosas ya casi negras, completamente secas y podridas se hallaban bien ocultas entre medio de todas aquellas bonitas y muy vivas rosas de fuerte color carmesí, junto con inquietantes largas y muy blancas calas. Las calas eran las que las tapaban... Eran tan jodidamente inquietantes. Y, en conjunto ¡Eran una mierda perturbadoramente tétrica! Tanto que lo primero que hice fue estremecerme... y luego me eché a llorar.

No podía más.

¡Maldita sea!

**_¡¿Por qué?!_**

Con un mínimo de atención podía darme cuenta de que Jane no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que estaba pasando y de que no sabía que hacer así que, por su bien -porque el mío estaba jodido-, le dije que solo lloraba de la emoción y alguna estúpida burrada más que no tengo idea de cómo se lo creyó pero que sé que lo hizo, pero, cómo aún no parecía saber que carajos hacer conmigo simplemente le dije que fuera a arreglar la agenda de la próxima semana o lo que fuera.

Necesitaba estar sola.

Temblando, porque-aunque no quisieran- el miedo me recorría el cuerpo por completo.

Tomé el pequeño sobre rojo que llevaba mi nombre en claras pero elegantemente llamativas letras negras mientras -aprovechando que a través de la puerta podía escuchar como Jane atendía el maldito teléfono que no dejaba de sonar demasiado insistentemente-, me dejé caer tranquilamente -nótese la ironía-, en el sillón que por mera suerte se encontraba justo detrás de mí. Realmente, si no hubiera sido así yo solo hubiera caído desplomada y despatarrada en el puto suelo... y no me importaría ni mierda tampoco.

Me sentía en shock.

'¡_Mierda_!' -pensé llorosa y ensimismada. Un remolino depresivo comenzando a carcomerme desde dentro.

Mortalmente preocupada.

_'¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! ¡JODER! ¡Oh DIOS! ¡Y un maldito demonio!'_

Esta vez la 'tarjeta' era a la mar de personalizada y completa y totalmente dedicada al mensaje -si es que así se le quiere decir-.

La tapa era nada más y nada menos que una foto de Jacob y Edward... junto a mí. Saludándonos... frente a la puta puerta de su casa. La puerta de la casa donde ahora yo sentía como si fuera mi hogar.

Me sentí paralizarme de puro terror.

¡El muy maldito incluso pudo hacer una más que obvia ampliación del lugar donde se hallaba el número junto con el nombre de la dichosa calle!

Me sentí morir justo allí.

Esto no podía estar pasando.

Por favor...

Pero sí pasaba. Y, al dar vuelta la foto supe que ya no podía con nada más. No podía con eso. No podía con nada ¡Apenas si podía respirar!

Oh Dios, no podía... No así. No con este miedo tan crudo y extremo que me tenía paralizada y que me hacía temblar a la vez con el solo pensamiento.

_**.**_

_**''¿Se ven bien verdad? **_  
><em><strong>Más pronto de lo que te imaginas los estaré visitando para comprobar su 'AMOR'<strong>_  
><em><strong>¿Cuál de ellos quieres que muera primero?<strong>_  
><em><strong>PD.: ¿Te gustó el regalo? Una pena que no estuvieras más cerca.<strong>_  
><em><strong>EL JUEGO HA COMENZADO ISABELLA...<strong>_

_**.**_

¿Qué demonios significaba todo eso? Es decir, sí, sé lo que significa pero... No. NO... Solo, NO. No podía. Ellos... No ellos ¡JODER! ¡POR FAVOR ELLOS NO!...

—¿Bella? ¿Bella? ¡Bella! ¡¿Qué sucedió?! ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Qué pasó?

Sabía que tenía que contestarle. Sabía que se estaba preocupando ya demasiado y que, lo más probable era que terminara llamando a Edward porque ella ya sabía desde hacía unos cuantos días que tenía algo con él. Sabía todo eso desde el fondo de mi mente, pero... No podía encontrar mi voz.

Sentía en mi interior como si estuviera gritando desaforadamente una y otra y otra vez pero... podía llegar a darme cuenta de que no salía nada de mi boca. Ni siquiera un sonido angustioso. Nada de nada.

Sin embargo, lo que sí sentí de pronto era como las lágrimas caían desde mis ojos. una tras otra. Libres como una cascada o como la fina lluvia. Sin prisas. Sin pausas.

—Voy a llamar a edward Bella. Ya vuelvo ¿Sí? Por favor no te muevas.

Lo sabía ¡Tenía que reaccionar! Vaya idiota que estaba hecha. Tenía que...

Me paré de pronto de un salto y corrí medio tropezando hacia la sala principal para ver justo a tiempo a Jane tomar el teléfono. Por el rabillo de mi ojo pude notar que la pareja de Terry y Susan -quienes al parecer eran los siguientes en el turno de consulta- me miraban asombrados pero a mí no podía importarme menos.

Me acerqué presurosa y le quité medio brusca el jodido teléfono de las manos.

Estaba cabreada. No con ella. O sí. No sabía. Era todo. Estaba cabreada con el puto mundo en aquellos momentos y me importaba un carajo como les caía al resto.

—¿Bella?

—Yo... No llames a Edward. Tengo que arreglar algunas cosas antes. Tengo que hacer unas llamadas primero 'ok? Yo lo llamo en cuanto termine. Cancela todas mis consultas de hoy, luego te confirmo respecto a mañana. Yo...

—Solo te queda la pareja Boyle que —hizo una ligera mueca—, ya están aquí. La señora Flurtz avisó que no vendría —dijo Jane suavemente aún viéndome extrañada y visiblemente preocupada.

—Bien. Yo...

—¿Dra. Swan?

Me giré para hacerles frente, intentando inútilmente adecentarme lo mejor que podía aún sabiendo de antemano que de seguro era un completo desastre, tranquilizándome un poco al ver que ellos también me miraban preocupados. Por lo menos eso me serviría para despacharlos más rápido hoy, ya se los compensaría luego... _esperaba_.

Les di a entender a grandes rasgos que no podría atenderlos y que Jane los reprogramaría. Me disculpé. Mucho. Y luego solo los dejé con Jane antes de meterme a mi consultorio, de nuevo.

Ver el maldito ramo me hacía tener náuseas así que, tomándolo con cuidado de tocarlo lo menos posible lo llevé a una esquina que quedaba tapado a la vista por uno de los sofás. Al menos eso serviría de momento.

_'Piensa Bella, piensa_' me repetía como un mantra una y otra y otra vez. Una especie de rezo silencioso que me hacía mantener el enfoque para no desesperar o enloquecer.

.

Fue casi una hora después cuando finalmente decidí llamarlos. Cuando finalmente decidí tomar de una buena vez las riendas de toda esta cosa loca en la que sin querer me había visto arrastrada.

Era hora de cambiar el juego.

* * *

><p><strong>LAMENTO MUUUUCHO LA DEMORA Y LAMENTO AÚN MÁS EL CAPI CORTO PERO DE VERDAD QUE ESTO ES LO MEJOR QUE PUDE HACER AL RESPECTO. Fue frustrante, no tienen idea. Escribir y borrar, tachar, y volver... Como sea. A fin de cuentas no pude agregar o sumar nada ni mucho menos seguirlo así que se pueden esperar un completo cambio de escenario para luego porque, bueno, no me sirve seguir desde aquí. <strong>

**MIL MILLONES DE GRACIAS POR LA ESPERA Y A QUIENES AÚN SIGUEN ALLÍ, DETRÁS DE LA PANTALLA LEYENDO MIS JODIDAS LOCURAS.**

**PUEDEN ESPERAR TRANQUIS PORQUE EN ALGÚN MOMENTO HABRÁ CAP HASTA EL FINAL Y ESO ES SEGURO... PERO, LAS DEMORAS, SOLO PUEDO PEDIR DISCULPAS POR ADELANTADO OK? **

* * *

><p><strong>POR ESPERAR, POR LEER, POR AGREGAR Y SOBRE TODO, POR COMENTAR...<strong>

*** dayana ramirez * Hermione Cullen02 * Hoope * nakotomiah (muchas gracias por cada uno de ellos!)* elia (bienvenida y me alegro te guste!)* Zemetry (nena, mi gracias por tus lindos rws!)* Guest * clau swan de cullen (jajjaa... sospechas, sospechas ;))* helenagonzalez26-athos * Sakura93 * Guest * Susana Minguell (hermosa lamento lo de la cuenta! Envía MP o algo si lees ok?) * Bel Darkness * sandra32321 * NAIARA23 * Manue01 (nop, no hay pistas ;) muajaja) * briit (como siempre gracias por seguirme!) * bearmand (yo también extraño leerles pero a veces las musas o la vida no ayuda! ¿Cómo anda todo?) * janalez (jajaja... lo intenté =P) * Mary de cullen (Haré lo que pueda! =D) * DanielaPoulain (Sí y sí... horriiiible jajaja esperemos esta siga mejor suerte) * Sky TwiCullen (me conformo con que ustedes disfruten de lo que les puedo brindar. Estoy terrible últimamente =() * lunatico0030 (OSOOOOO! xD no te rías de mi glú glú... fue bien feo jjajaja) * nesines (muchitas gracias por tus palabras!) * darky1995 (XD) * ori-cullen-swan (pues no fue pronto... pero he vuelto al ruedo ;)) * Samillan (un placer! ;P) * veroc (espero estés bien! Gracias por siempre comentar hermosa. Besitos!) * AglaeeCullen810 * Grace Potter Evans (la vida nena... la vida jajaja) * Tita Moon * Elenamar-16 (pues mil gracias y me alegro te guste!) *  
><strong>

**Y de nuevo MIL GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS COMENTARIOS! **

**Besotes y Cuídense ok?**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	37. Visitas y Recuerdos

**.**

**DISCLAIMER  
><strong>**Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer y la trama es de mi autoría.**

* * *

><p><strong>ADVERTENCIAS<br>Este fic contiene alto contenido sexual así que, si eres menos o no te gusta lo fuerte NO LEAS!  
>(Solo apto para mentes con mentalidad abierta)<strong>

**-Este fic contiene MENNAGE hetero-bi y homo erótico-**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.****..:: Visitas y Refuerzos ::..**

.

**BPOV**.:

.

Decir que los nervios me carcomían sería como decir que en la Antártida hace frío; ¡Un jodido eufemismo! Pero no importaba, o bueno, sí lo hacía, pero no tanto puesto que una parte de mí -la más importante y dramática parte de mí debo mencionar-, se había terminado por calmar un poco al saber que pronto todo cambiaría para mejor. Tenía que hacerlo. Ellos vendrían y definitivamente sabrían qué demonios hacer. Confiaba en ellos tan ciegamente que era demasiado difícil de creer, pero así era. No tenía ni la más mínima duda respecto a sus capacidades, y con ello no me refiero solo a lo táctico sino también respecto a mí misma.

No puedo negarlo ni dudar. Ellos me conocen. Ellos saben.

Y yo los conozco a ellos.

Y simplemente por eso mi confianza en ellos tenía un gran fundamento, sabiendo como sabía que esto ERA PERSONAL, que al llamarlos y contarles, _YO_ lo había vuelto personal. Personal a un nivel que aquel maldito infeliz que buscaba arruinarme ni siquiera podría llegar a imaginar. Esto sería prioridad y nada menos que eso porque a ellos sí les importaba. Yo les importaba. No como a esos estúpidos agentes energúmenos que solo se dedicaban a tomar un jodido café rancio y barato que estaba segura era peor que el mismísimo kerosén, al tiempo que tomaban alguna que otra tonta nota de la que más que seguro no serviría nada.

.

Si bien la llamada había logrado relajarme un tanto, en verdad me resultó en extremo difícil el disimular mi tamaña -enorme, gigante, descomunal-, ansiedad frente a mis adorados chicos cuando ambos pasaron por mí más tarde.

Jamás creí que pudiera dolerme tanto el mentirles, o al menos el ocultarles hasta que fuera preciso la verdad.

Lo hizo.

Dolió como la mierda porque ciertamente lo que más quería era volver a comportarme por al menos unos malditos cinco minutos como una jodida nena de papá y que ambos me envolvieran en sus fuertes brazos diciéndome que todo estaría bien por más que todos supiéramos muy en el fondo que no, que de hecho no lo estaría. No de seguir así.

Me dolió el tener que hacerles creer que todo estaba genial (o al menos tan genial como pudiera estar toda esa mierda de situación aquella misma mañana), pero, no solo era que '_ellos_' me habían pedido que no dijera nada hasta que llegasen, sino que de hecho era también que no me sentía con las fuerzas suficientes para contarles todo y volver a quebrarme una vez más frente a ellos porque lo cierto era que esta vez no creía ser capaz de recoger mis propios pedazos diminutos.

¡Lo sé! ¿Ok? Lo sé. Llámenme loca, bipolar. Llámenme lo que quieran pero así me sentía. Quería llorar y que me contuvieran pero no quería contar por hacerme la fuerte. Estoy en una jodida contradicción emocional y tengo derecho a ello, denúncienme.

Mi mente estaba colapsando de tanto estrés , ansiedad, pánico y desesperación y el solo pensar que en poco sí tendría que exponer una vez más todos mis sentimientos al respecto... No, hacerlo una vez había sido malo. Hacerlo dentro de poco por segunda sería solo, trágico.

Hacerla en esos momentos por libre elección para que fueran tres era un simple, liso y llano suicidio mental. Y me amaba mucho como para ello, sépanlo.

Así que con eso como única cosa clara en mi mente caótica traté de mantener mi entereza lo mayor posible al respecto. Sentía que tenía que mantener todos estos miles de pequeños, diminutos fragmentos, lo más unidos posible lo más que pudiera o bien me valdría madre que el loco me matara porque antes iba a terminar completamente loca haciéndolo yo por él. Y noooo, no es que fuera una persona suicida, ¡Para nada! O sea, _¿Hello?_ ¿Se acuerdan? Amo coger, ¡y no puedo coger muerta, ¿o sí?! Brrr, me dio un escalofrío de solo pensarlo... Joder, muy raro pensamiento... Hmmm... Ok, volviendo a lo que iba, creo que simplemente ese sería un muy posible desenlace psicológico más que factible de una persona que como yo tuvo que pasar por toooodo lo mío. Quiero decir, puedo volverme loca -o más loca cabe aclarar-, de un momento a otro sin exagerar y creo que de hecho sería tremendamente algo que esperar.

¡No soy dramática! ¡No lo soy! ¡Para nada! Le dejo eso del drama queen a mi duende precioso pero bueno... quizás se me pegó, un poco; ¿Tal vez? Err...

En fin...

Sé que ellos se preocuparon nomás verme porque la cara de muerta viviente no pude quitármela o mejorarla con nada. '_Vaaamos, que no hay base, corrector ni rouge en el mundo que arregle eso a tal grado'_, pero al menos pude desviar el tema admitiendo un ligero quiebre emocional por las tensiones y nada más. Tuve suerte. La verdad pensé que presionarían un poco más en su consuelo así que me alegré bastante -aunque fuera muy contradictorio de mi parte- cuando luego de un ligero seco '_estoy bien_' cortaron el tema ahí. Logré con éxito quitarle el hierro y peso al asunto así que, con todo el enfoque del mundo solo me dediqué a disfrutar de horas y horas de perfecta y dichosa 'distensión' -espero entiendan-.

.

Ahora, a unos dos días después del puto ramo, la jodida maldita foto/tarjeta y la esperanza tras la llamada me sentía al mismísimo borde de la línea muy muy extra delgada que me separaba de ceder a mi insanidad mental.

En realidad, incluso habían pasado ya más de dos días. Ya iban cerca de 2 días, 14 horas y 30 minutos aproximadamente. Mis uñas eran la perfecta muestra de cada segundo, o sea, inexistentes; ¡Y mi pelo! Juro que ya es irreconocible (y quizás hasta un poco bastante menos). Mi apetito sería ideal para una de esas bailarinas de ballet en momento pre estreno/debut o examen, o alguna burrada de esas porque estaba completamente segura de que un canario bebé habría de comer más que yo en aquellos momentos. No que importara. La dieta forzada no me venía mal de vez en cuando ¡pero ése no era el tema!

Después de que lo peor de mi pánico pasó y mi descanso y distracciones lograran calmarme un poco medio me arrepentí de no haberles contado nada a mis chicos, pero a la vez me di cuenta de que ya era tarde y que, de hecho, no era que realmente quisiera hacerlo. Quería pretender un poco más esta falsa calma porque todo esto en verdad me estaba desbordando.

De todas formas, como dice el dicho; '_A lo hecho, pecho'._ Ellos sabrían todo en cuanto 'ellos' llegaran y ellos se encargarían de encaminar la dichosa investigación y solucionarían todo. Ya vería como enfrentar a mis chicos y a todo lo demás cuando ellos llegaran a revolucionarlo todo, de nuevo. Tal y como siempre solían hacer.

De vez en cuando me preguntaba porqué no les habría llamado antes si tanta fe les tenía. La respuesta era tan simple que me dejaba siempre un regusto amargo en la boca.

**_Recuerdos_**.

Ellos me traían tantos malditos recuerdos de esos momentos que... que tan estúpidamente quería evitar, y que...

Los quería. Eso ni lo dudaba. Pero me dolía pensar en ellos. Recordar mis momentos añejos junto a ellos. Recordar las risas y las bromas. Me hacían falta, me hacía falta esa conexión con aquellos tiempos, pero esa sensación era tan profunda que hería y yo... yo simplemente opté por mejor 'obviarlos', por negarlo todo y, aunque sé que ellos en el fondo entendieron o al menos se hicieron una clara idea de el porqué de pronto solo les enviaba una mera postal en días festivos sabía que les debía una gran, enorme y gigantesca disculpa. Y... mierda... de verdad no necesitaba más presión ahora. No. Pero bueno, cuándo mierda algo había salido como había deseado ¿eh?

Quizás, solo quizás, no habría pensado aquello de saber lo que vendría...

.

**JPOV**

.

7:43 de la mañana.

Los tres de nosotros dando vueltas por la cocina recogiendo lo que fuera que cada uno quisiera agregar a su propio desayuno mientras que un extraño y no muy cómodo silencio parecía haberse instalado entre nosotros. Haciendo cada vez un poco más tenso el asunto. Y luego estaba Bella, quien por su parte parecía realmente perdida en sus pensamientos y muy muy nerviosa como para completar el cuadro.

O al menos así fue hasta que, sorpresivamente, el timbre de la entrada sonó.

Sorpresivamente para nosotros. No para ella por lo que pude notar.

—Yo iré —dije, sosteniendo por un breve segundo la mirada de Edward mientras que enseguida me trasladé hacia la puerta de entrada, pensando casi de manera errática -y algo paranoica realmente-, en todo momento en las diferentes acciones y reacciones que podría tomar dependiendo de lo que hubiera tras la bendita puerta. Sí, podía estar siendo un tanto exagerado pero, después de todo lo que habíamos pasado desde conocer a Bella ya nada me parecía poco con respecto a la seguridad de las dos personas que había llegado a amar más que a nada en mi vida.

Decir que había estado un 'poco' loco en cuanto me enteré de lo que ella había estado viviendo cuando casi apenas comenzamos esta 'relación', sería decir -justamente-, poco. Por suerte, fue Edward quien pudo hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad y, no solo calmar su propia rabia sino también calmar en gran medida la mía propia antes de que, casi inevitablemente, me encontrara haciendo o diciendo algo que sabía luego podría haber lamentado. Mucho.

Sin embargo la sensación de clara impotencia y de querer romper algo -muy de preferencia la cara del maldito hijo de puta que estaba detrás de todo esto-, se había quedado en lo más profundo de mí y conforme el tiempo y los sucesos pasaban se iba arraigando más y más en mí. Lo admito y no lo reniego, yo solía, suelo, ser demasiado rápido para la ira y eso ya me ha traído más de un problema, pero no era como si me pudiera controlar. Ya era así, por lo que 'sabía' sin que nadie me dijera nada que cualquier tipo de exaltación errónea para conmigo me haría estallar de una manera que, reconocía, hacía ya mucho no había sucedido -más específicamente desde todo aquello sucedido con Vanessa-, y que estaba seguro no sería para nada bueno en aquellos momentos ni mucho menos conveniente para Ed y Bella. La situación estaba ya de por sí malditamente tensa como estaba como para andar perdiendo los estribos y solo terminar yendo a lo loco. A lo tonto. Y si algo no era y estaba orgulloso de ello, era ser tonto.

Sabía que tenía que estar calmado y pensar en frío. Planear. Intentar adelantarme a los posibles movimientos de ese jodido loco para mantenernos seguros a todos. Intentar conservar y transmitir una calma que lamentablemente era obvio no tenía. Lo sabía.

Era una lástima que saber y lograr hacer no fueran siempre de la mano. Sin embargo...

Mis muy dispersos pensamientos se vieron abruptamente cortados cuando, tras finalmente llegar a abrir la dichosa puerta, me encontré de lleno con dos figuras masculinas. Dos figuras masculinas muy malditamente intimidantes.

_'¿Qué carajos?'_ -fue lo primero que pensé.

No era solo el hecho de que parecieran sacados de una jodida novela de matones y guardaespaldas, donde se vería el típico tipo macho de espalda grande y musculoso, seguramente con un rostro duro y curtido o algo así.

No. Estos dos tipos eran, además de altos y grandes... se veían, ¿sinceramente? jodidamente letales. No había otra forma para describirlos.

Había tenido mi cuota de ver tipos amenazantes de este estilo debido a ciertas personas que contrataban mis servicios de abogados. Personas que llevaban a cuestas legiones de protectores y demases... pero estos en verdad se llevaban el premio gordo de intimidación ya que con solo mirarles le daban ganas a uno de salir pitando para el otro lado, y bien lejos dicho sea de paso.

Noté en apenas estos pocos segundos el riesgo que estos dos hombres debían ser y, antes de que pudiera pensar de manera más racional -tal y como hacía apenas segundos había dicho que haría-, y mucho antes de prever o incluso detener mis propias acciones, simplemente terminé por tomar con impulso el filo de la puerta que aún sostenía e intentar cerrar de manera rápida y eficaz la maldita-demasiado-jodidamente-grande-entrada. '_Tenía que recordar decirle a Ed sobre cambiar la maldita puerta, ¿para qué demonios queríamos una puerta tan grande de todos modos?'_

De igual forma no sirvió de nada más que para quedar en absoluto ridículo porque, errr, sí bueno, lo reconozco, fue algo estúpido de hacer. Ni modo. De todas formas mi ego quedó mucho más dolorido que mi pobre trasero, sobre el cual me encontraba ahora con la mortificación y vergüenza creciendo en mí junto a un ego maltratado que no me servía de nada ahora mismo y unas pompas que podía sentir comenzar a latir tras el golpe seco.

Demonios.

Sin embargo, creo que lo que más me dolió de todo es que después de haber quedado como idiota al caer cuando ellos detuvieron en seco la puerta devolviéndola hacia mí, fue por encima de todo tener que terminar por mirarles desde abajo como si fuera apenas un niño castigado.

1...

2...

Error.

Nooo, lo peor fue apenas después -decidí minutos más tarde-, cuando apenas recogiendo los pedazos de mi orgullo herido escuché/sentí/vi como la mujer que de pronto se había convertido en parte esencial de mi vida, no solo pasaba por mi lado apenas reconociéndome tirado allí, sino que además quedé aún más estúpido al escuchar como les llamaba con verdadero júbilo, arrojándose a ellos nomás verles bien.

Seee, la escena era una de la que seguramente me hubiera reído hasta llorar de no ser por el hecho de que me estaba pasando a MÍ.

Ahí estaba yo, tirado cual trapo sucio en el piso después de quedar como nenita mientras que mi... ¿novia?, bueno, sí, lo que sea. Mientras que mi novia pasaba de mí y abrazaba a mis 'atacantes' -¡para mí eso eran!- y mi 'novio' solo se quedaba mirando desde el marco de la puerta que daba a la cocina sin hacer nada por ella ni tampoco por mí. '

_Vaya parejas que me he echado'_ -pensé bastante malhumorado mientras decidía pararme al fin puesto que nadie me hacía caso.

.

Estaba... confundido. Quizás. No, estaba enojado. ¿Decepcionado? Definitivamente molesto. Aunque medio entendía, o creía hacerlo, ¡no lo sé! Joder.

Bella acababa de terminar de contarnos todo lo que le había sucedido desde hacía dos días y realmente tenía que terminar de procesar varios hechos de todo esto y de paso ordenar los sentimientos que venían con ello.

Por un lado entendía que me molestase enterarme ahora y de tal forma. Me decepcionó el hecho de que no se hubiera creído capaz de decirnos, fuere por el motivo que fuere. Me enojé porque el maldito cabrón no dejaba nada al azar y porque ya esto me estaba comenzando a colmar. Confundido porque, si bien ella nos explicó algo de quienes eran éstos tampoco dijo realmente nada respecto a porqué les llamó justamente ahora y no antes o el porqué a pesar de verse que se conocían se trataban y hablaban como personas ajenas que no se vieran hace mucho a pesar de aún tener cierta camaradería.

Me sentía un poco abrumado, la verdad sea dicha y aún estaba tratando de superar el primer obvio pensamiento que, aunque fuera falso e infantil no dejaba de persistir. E_lla les dijo antes que a nosotros. Antes que a mí_.

Y por otro lado, creía comenzar a entender el porqué no lo había hecho hasta ahora. O quería hacerlo. Ciertamente la parte más internamente emocional de esta pareja de tres recién estaba comenzando y en un punto, sabía que no podíamos simplemente pedir ni esperar que todo solo, se diera así como así, de una vez. Al igual que ella, nosotros tampoco le habíamos dicho cada detalle de nuestras vidas previas a conocerle. Sí, lo esencial, pero nada más y, quizás no fuera lo mismo pero era válido. Con todo lo que le estaba pasando en su día a día y sumado a toda esta debacle con su acosador, sí, podía ver un poco el porqué calló. A pesar de que no me gustase. Nada.

Pero, más allá de eso, estaba también un poco contento. Incluso diría aliviado porque, vamos, estos tipos irradiaban seguridad, eficiencia y sobre todo, sobre todo cariño, hacia Bella, y eso lo resumía todo porque a ellos les importaba en un sentido más allá del laboral lo cual ciertamente me ponía alegre en el hecho de que finalmente ella tenía a alguien más. Ya no éramos solo la duende y nosotros sino que podía ver con mis propios ojos como, a pesar de su evidente nostalgia y tal vez algo de dolor al verlos, también se le veía claramente feliz de volver a tener una leve conexión con quien fue. Quien era antes de todos nosotros. Esa Bella que había sufrido lo indecible pero que había avanzado hasta llegar a ser la fabulosa mujer que hoy era.

Una fabulosa mujer que, a pesar de todo y todos, era _**nuestra**_.

Y, no importaban los traumas, el acosador, los amigos locos ni lo que la gente opinara; ella lo seguiría siendo...

* * *

><p><strong>2111/14**

**Hola? Ejem, sí, bueno... esteeeee, mmm. ¿Lo siento? **

**Joder sinceramente no tengo palabras para excusarme de haber tardado tanto pero bueno, es lo que hay. Este capítulo fue hasta ahora el más difícil de formar. Lo borré como unas 6 veces y edité ya ni sé cuantas. Simplemente no servía pero bueno, el otro día logré captar todo el BPOV y hoy por suerte pude terminarlo dando un giro a lo que tenía de hace mil respecto al JPOV **

**A lo largo de este año han comentado muchos, ya fuera para retarme o solo opinar y a cada uno le quiero agradecer porque, cada vez que recibía uno me hacían recordar porqué comencé este fic. No puedo nombrarlos a todos por tiempo pero que sepan que los he leído y siempre lo haré. **

**Lamento decepcionarles con las largas esperas y aún así espero alguien siga por allí para llegar al esperado final. **

**3 años ya de llevar este fic... WOOOW -mierda-... No me lo creo aún...**

**Más allá de mis disculpas espero estén bien y les haya gustado lo de hoy.**

**Nos vemos en el próx...**

**Besos y cuídense!**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


End file.
